Rosalie, je crois que c'est Lui
by Lolie-Lili
Summary: AH.Bella Swan a grandit et vit maintenant sous la surprotection d'Emmett, son frère, à Boston. Sa vie oscille entre Rosalie Hale sa meilleure amie et ses études. Jusqu'au jour où Jasper le frère de Rose revient avec une fiancée..attention : fic comique xD
1. Début sur les chapeaux de roues

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili (16 ans)_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs (s'il y en a^^)._

_Prise d'une envie subite, j'ai décidé de faire moi aussi une fic. Seulement ça fait assez longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit et donc j'ai perdu un peu le coup, j'espère seulement que ça plaira quand même. Ceci est un modeste début, que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez je continue, ou si faut arrêter tout de suite. Si vous rencontrez de ces affreuses et horribles fautes d'orthographe, merci de me le signaler ! Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de devoir "déchiffrer" ce que l'on lit. Sinon mon fonctionnement bah s'il y a des citations ou des musiques, vous trouverez les noms, titres, provenance ect. J'essayerai de publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, surement le dimanche. Pour le deuxième chapitre, j'attendrai qu'il y pas mal de personne qui souhaite que je continue, au moins 5. Je suis navrée, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour la continuer, mais en raison de mon emploi du temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire que pour une personne. Vous comprendrez j'espère... Sinon, eh bien bonne lecture !_

_**Mise en place : **__Couples Edward/Bella en priorité, un peu de Rosalie/Emmett et de Alice/Jasper_

_**Résumé : **__Bella Swan a grandit, elle vit maintenant avec Emmett, son frère, à Boston où elle suit des études de langues vivantes. Sa vie n'est pas vraiment palpitante, elle oscille entre ses études et sa meilleure amie Rosalie Hale, sous la surprotection d'Emmett. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est en partie grâce à Rosalie que sa vie va subir un "bond" foudroyant..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Début sur les chapeaux de roues**

* * *

-Just take a look throooooooooooough my eyeeeeeeeeeeeeees. There's a better place somewhere out theeeeeere. Just take a look throooooooooooough my eyeeeeeeeeeeeeees. Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnd, YOU FIIIIIIINNND ! °

-TAIS-TOI ! Rhaaaaaaaaaa par pitié ! Ca y est t'as gagné tu m'as refroidi !

Voici un épisode relativement particulier pour quelqu'un qui observerait de manière incognito derrière la fenêtre du salon. En réalité, pour les deux jeunes gens vivant dans cette petite maisonnette de Boston, cette situation était assez fréquente.

En effet, Isabella Marie Swan (Bella de préférence s'il vous plaît) et son aimable frère de sang, de cœur, frère de n'importe qu'elle façon puisque c'est irrémédiable, Emmett Swan étaient bien connus dans le voisinage pour ce genre de scène.

Sous obligation paternelle, les deux frangins-frangines s'étaient vu obligés de vivre ensemble durant leurs études (de langues vivantes pour Miss Bella et de sport pour Mr Emmett). Dixit Charlie Swan "Bella est trop fragile et influençable pour vivre dans une ville aussi meurtrière que Boston". Dommage pour Bella qui pensait qu'arrivée à ses 18 ans et son départ pour la fac, elle pourrait ENFIN se libérer de l'emprise paternelle et fraternelle, quelque peu excessive, et toujours présente malgré ses 22 ans.

Âgé de 3 ans de plus qu'elle, Emmett était à la fois un grand frère protecteur, un grand frère nounours, un grand frère confident, sans oublier le grand frère "casse-couilles" comme se plaît à le qualifier Bella, le grand frère rude, le grand frère grande gueule et bien sur le grand frère exhibitionniste. Celui-ci pouvait passer son temps à la protéger de quelques chutes ou accidents, ou de garçons, il pouvait également avoir quelques sautes d'humeur et passer du "Dis Bella tu me fais un câlin ?" à "Tu me soules !" en un temps chrono, il adorait savoir la vie de sa petite sœur (tant que ça concernait ni les garçons ni le sexe) et prenait un malin plaisir à s'afficher en caleçon de grand matin devant la jolie dame qui distribuait le courrier. Mais Bella l'adorait plus que tout.

Bella, elle, eh bien, c'était la petite sœur câline, sensible, fragile, naïve, CHIEUSE, AFFREUSE, HORRIPILANTE ! Enfin, la petite sœur quoi.

A ce moment précis de la soirée, Emmett associerait volontiers Bella et le qualificatif affreuse sans aucune hésitation.

Bah oui, quelle petite sœur oserait chanter aussi faux à minuit passé, dans la maison en passant l'aspirateur, chanter très fort en plus histoire de couvrir le son horrible de l'aspirateur pour qu'elle puisse s'entendre, alors que son grand frère est avec sa copine du moment en train de...hum... voyez ce que je veux dire ?

C'est en effet le seul moyen vraiment efficace que Bella avait trouver pour s'épargner les incessants gémissements de la blonde, de la rousse, de la brune, de la rouge, de la bleu, de la rose très maquillée qui tenait compagnie à Emmett et qui variait environ tous les deux jours.

Maintenant Bella se tenait près de la porte qu'elle maintenait ouverte d'un pied, l'aspirateur dans une main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et une veste blanche à boutons noirs dans l'autre, veste qu'elle tendit sans un mot à la blonde furieuse et frustrée qui passa à grandes enjambées le pas de la porte en se saisissant brusquement son bien. Comme à chaque fois, Bella ne put s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement entre la fille et un quelconque animal et elle assimila celle-ci à un phacochère en furie.

Et c'est avec entrain qu'elle rangea l'aspirateur, et qu'elle put enfin rejoindre sa chambre pour parvenir à dormir dans le calme.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ah bon le calme ? Dommage...

-Uiiiiiiiii Emmett ? Un soucis ? Si tu veux j'ai rouvert l'arrivée d'eau si tu désires prendre une douche, froide s'entend, car le ballon d'eau chaude ne fonctionne plus, je suis navrée.

-Il faut cesser ! A chaque fois c'est le même cinéma ! Tu chantes, enfin non, pardon, tu brailles comme une truie qu'on égorge, afin de faire fuir ma copine et...

-Emmett, merci pour la comparaison avec la truie, j'apprécie franchement, le coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire, et quant au mot copine, les filles avec lesquelles tu sors seraient plutôt des âme vides passagères avec lesquelles tu assouvis tes besoins d'agissements que des "copines". Tu saisis la nuance ?

Les Swan s'affrontèrent alors d'un regard mi-amusé mi -énervé, et c'est dans un grand éclat de rire qu'Emmett saisit sa petite sœur par les épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Emmett je te jure que le jour où je te verrai plus de trois jours avec une fille alors que tu n'as pas encore couché avec, je te jure de mieux choisir la chanson, reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Et Emmett retourna ainsi, amusé, dans sa chambre, alors que Bella faisait de même.

* * *

_You're my heart, you're my soul  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
You're my heart, you're my soul...°°_

Douce mélodie des années folles résonnant à ses oreilles et iPod en main, c'est dans ces conditions que Bella tourna au coin de ce quartier chic de Boston. Qu'il était bon et plaisant de faire son petit jogging dans la fraîcheur du matin ! Malheureusement, peu habituée et de nature empotée, elle avait quelques difficultés à tenir le rythme de la folle furieuse qui courrait une vingtaine de mètres devant elle.

-Hého ! Youhouuuuuu ! Hey Rose ! Ralentis voir un coup !

La dite Rose se retourna et vint vers elle en trottinant, gracieuse au possible dans son survêtement noir, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Une fois encore, Bella se demanda comment Rosalie Hale, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, pouvait rester avec elle sans paraître gênée.

Bella était brune mais attention ! pas brune comme ces femmes qui ont de jolis reflets naturels et qui ont les cheveux si souples et brillants qu'ils sont comparables à un voile de soie. Non, elle c'était le brun fade, avec les cheveux plats et raides comme la justice, secs et hirsutes, qui rebiquaient sans cesse et plein de fourches.

Ses grands yeux chocolat ressemblaient à de grosse billes et Emmett la taquinait souvent sur le fait qu'elle pourrait faire carrière dans le mannequinat grandes tailles. Bon en réalité, elle était un peu menue, rondelette à la limite mais enfin pas trop non plus !

Le véritable problème venait d'ailleurs...Alors autant Renée, sa mère, était sèche comme une planche à repasser, mais alors autant Bella, elle, était plutôt "comme une belle voiture avec des bons airbags et un parechocs arrière ultra résistant" comme dirait Rosalie, pro de la mécanique auto.

Rosalie en revanche avait tout. Elle était grande et mince, sulfureuse et sensuelle, si belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes que chaque déhanchement, chaque pas était un enfer pour tous les hommes se trouvant à proximité, parfois même en oubliaient-ils de respirer ! Et respirer est très important ! C'était justement ce à quoi Bella peinait à ce moment là. Accoudée un un mur, penchée en avant, elle essayait tant bien que mal de pas cracher ses poumons.

-Rose...rhuuuuuum !...attends voir, tu veux pas qu'on fasse une petite pause dis ?

-Bella ! Tu dis toujours que tu ne sors jamais, que tu n'as pas le temps, que tu es stressée par tes études et en même temps oppressée, et tu veux déjà arrêter alors que cela fait uniquement un quart d'heure que l'on court ? Bella chérie, raconte moi, tu n'as pas la forme en ce moment...

-Seulement un quart d'heure ? marmonna-t-elle. Oh misère...Si je vais bien, enfin comme d'hab' quoi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas de copain ? Qu'attends-tu ? Bella ce n'est pas parce que Mike Newton est le plus sombre idiot que la Terre ait jamais porté qu'il faut perdre totale confiance en les hommes !

-J'attends seulement qu'Emmett cesse de me considérer comme une petite fille ! Rose, il imagine que le seul contact que je puisse avoir avec un autre homme que lui, c'est quand je lui fais la bise !

Rose éclata de rire, et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle répondit

-Ah Bella s'il savait ce que tu as fait le jour de mes 20 ans, il s'en arracherait les cheveux ! Et puis, comment peut-il croire que tu n'as jamais goûté à ces plaisirs là alors que lui même se tape une nana différente par soirée !

-Bonne question mais ne t'avises surtout pas de la lui faire remarquer !

-Bella, un lourdau comme lui ne te mérite pas comme sœur, ni Mike comme petite amie d'ailleurs, consola Rosalie en s'asseyant sur les marches d'escaliers où se trouvait Bella.

-Tu sais Rose, je me demande si **moi **je mérite vraiment quelqu'un...

-Ah ne dit pas ça ! Positive que diable ! s'écria la jolie blonde en se redressant d'un seul bon. Allez du nerf ! Viens courir ça va te défouler ! Et puis, comme ça, tu perdras les quelques kilos qui te gâchent soit-disant la vie !

Regardant Rosalie repartir en courant, Bella se redressa péniblement, et soupira.

-J'ai besoin de conserver ma graisse...elle amortira ma chute...

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rosalie et Bella étaient perchées sur les tabourets du Black's Pub, le bar tenu par le père de leur meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Rosalie et lui s'entendaient à merveille, tous deux fans de tout ce qui pouvait avoir attrait à l'automobile mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques à tout va et de se faire des crasses.

-Hey les filles ! Quoi de neuf mes belles ? Nom d'un chien Bella tu dégoulines qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Merci Jacob...classe ! Très classe...rends-toi utile et va donc nous chercher deux limonades !

-Ah Jake ! Bella nous fait encore une déprime sur la condition humaine et la stupidité masculine mais sinon tout va merveilleusement bien !

Jacob eut alors son sourire en coin, vous savez celui qu'on fait quand on prépare un mauvais coup, et tout en continuant à éponger nonchalamment le bar, lança à Rosalie :

-Merveilleusement bien dis-tu ? Rosie chérie, tu t'es enfin trouvée une petite amie ?

-Crétin ! cracha-t-elle

Jacob partit dans un fou rire et c'est avec difficulté qu'il parvint à revenir dans la conversation. Hum..il en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux...*

-Bella écoute si tu sortais un peu tu rencontrerais d'autres hommes ! Et puis, si vraiment tu veux pas, je suis là, moi, lança-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant

-Jacob reste sérieux un instant, arrête de dire des âneries, et apporte moi ces maudites limonades ! On meurt de chaud ici !

-Du calme Bell's ! Et toi Rose, toujours sur Emmett ?

La concernée rougit brusquement et tout en baissant les yeux, opina. Il faut dire que Emmett et Rose avaient un point commun non négligeable : ils collectionnaient les aventures d'un soir mais étaient les maîtres du Je t'aime moi non plus.

-Mais il est si beau, si viril ! Il sent l'homme le vrai et...

-On parle de moi ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent brusquement, lorsqu'elles entendirent cette voix qu'elles n'avaient plus entendue depuis longtemps.

BOUM !

-JAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Ca, c'est Rosalie, qui a fait tomber son tabouret en sautant sur ses pieds et qui hurle en agitant les bras en l'air avant de se jeter sur son frère.

-Rosalie...

Ca, c'est Jasper Hale, assez mal à l'aise d'être devenu le centre d'attention de tout le bar, alerté par les braillements de sa petite sœur, de 3 ans sa benjamine. Enlaçant sa sœur, il tendit les bras à Bella, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur et celle-ci, heureuse, vint s'y réfugier.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et elle avaient élevés ensembles, étant voisins lorsqu'ils habitaient Forks. Puis lorsque Bella eut 12 ans, ses parents divorcèrent et elle alla vivre avec sa mère à Phoenix en Arizona jusqu'à que Renée rencontre quatre ans plus tard, son grand amour, Phil, joueur de base-ball de seconde classe.

De trop, Bella retourna à Forks vivre avec son père pour débuter ses années lycée. Elle y retrouva Rosalie qui lui apprit que ses parents avaient été victimes d'un accident de voiture mortel. Elle et son frère étaient donc rester vivre à Forks chez un oncle, jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'envole pour une université de droit en Angleterre, un an plus tôt. Bella n'eut donc jamais l'occasion de revoir son frère de cœur Emmett, lui, était partit pour une fac de marketing à Chicago, qu'il abandonna lorsque Bella emménagea à Boston, pour se concentrer sur le sport.

C'est ainsi que Bella revit, 10 ans plus tard, celui qu'elle avait considéré pendant longtemps comme son deuxième frère surprotecteur.

-Jasper je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi aussi ma belle ! Alors les filles comment ça va ?

Ils commencèrent alors tous les trois une grande conversation, après lui avoir présenté Jacob. Bella invita les deux Hale à venir chez elle le soir, pour faire une surprise à Emmett. Les embrassant une dernière fois, ils se séparèrent, Bella allant à droite et les deux autres à gauche.

Bella était heureuse car elle voyait dans le retour de Jasper, un possible changement dans sa vie, un petit plus qui pourrait lui apporter quelque chose de piquant. Traversant la rue Tremont, elle se dirigea vers le Boston Common, jardin publique historique. Des pensées plein la tête, elle s'assit sur un banc et relut sa leçon d'espagnol. Emmett devait revenir à la maison une heure plus tard, elle se dépêcherait de rentrer pour lui dire de rien prévoir, puis elle irait au supermarché acheter quelques courses, afin de satisfaire les appétits légendaires d'Emmett et de Jasper.

* * *

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu trafiques ? Tout d'abord tu me sautes dessus et tu me fais plein de bisous, ensuite tu me dis de ne rien prévoir ce soir, alors que j'étais cet après-midi en charmante compagnie, compagnie que je comptais d'ailleurs prolonger ! Ensuite je te vois revenir avec de la bière et des pizza surgelées, toujours un sourire niais aux lèvres, et voilà que maintenant tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il se passe. En plus tu...

La voix d'Emmett s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que Bella souriait. Actuellement, elle préparait quelques fajitas et s'attaquait au guacamole.

-Bella, si jamais tu me mets au centre d'une stupide soirée entre nanas folles furieuses tu...

-Emmett m'as-tu déjà vu avec une autre fille que Rosalie ? Non n'est-ce-pas ? Et elle est loin d'être cinglée ! Donc mets la en veilleuse et laisse moi me concentrer, à cause de toi j'ai coupé l'avocat dans le mauvais sens !

-Non tu as raison, au contraire elle est fantastique et...euuuuuuuh excentrique je voulais dire...

Pendant qu'Emmett essayait de faire genre "j'ai dit ça mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit", Bella restait concentrée, étant habituée à ce genre de scène. Elle entendit alors la sonnerie et en même temps la sirène. Uhhh la sirène ? Ah oui, Rosalie qui hurle.

-Emmett, tais-toi et va donc ouvrir.

Bougonnant il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, alors que Bella se rapprochait discrètement de la porte de la cuisine, casserole en main, pour pouvoir mieux saisir la conversation à venir. 3...2...1... go ! (il faut toujours trois secondes de réaction pour Emmett)

-VIEUX FRERE !

* * *

Voilà maintenant quatre heures qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon, discutant vigoureusement, rattrapant le temps perdu de ces 10 années, discussion alimentée par de nombreux compliments envers Bella pour sa cuisine espagnole, quoique quelque peu épicée. Heureux, le groupe de jeunes commençait tout de même à se fatiguer, lorsque Emmett posa LA question qui les taraudaient.

-Hey vieux, pourquoi t'es revenu, c'est quand même pas la porte d'à côté l'Angleterre. Et je pense que c'est pas une visite de courtoisie sinon tu serais revenu avant !

-Emmett, le gronda-Rosalie, mon frère n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour venir nous voir.

-Oui c'est vrai je voulais vous revoir, ça fait si longtemps, et puis les lettres ça allait un moment, mais vous me manquiez.

-Ah tu vois Em' ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Hum mais il est vrai que Emmett à raison les filles...je suis bien venu pour quelque chose de particulier.

-Ah ? c'est quoi ?, demanda Bella, de nature curieuse.

-Hum...je vais me marier...

* * *

_**Musiques : **_

_- °Take a look though my eyes, Phil Collins (Brother Bear 2)_

_- °°You're my heart, you're my soul, Modern Talking_

_**Citations :**_

_- * Le Livre de La Jungle_


	2. La fiancée en question

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili (16 ans)_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Hey tout le monde !_

_Eh bien, me voilà de retour, je vous remercie tous et/ou toutes pour vos encouragements, ça m'a beaucoup motivée pour envisager le chapitre 2 et le voici ! Au sujet du chapitre 1, j'ai modifié les quelques erreurs d'orthographe et d'inattention que j'ai fais, merci de me les avoir signalées ;) Aussi, j'avais oublié de préciser que dans ma fic il n'y avait pas de vampires, donc excusez-moi, tout le monde est humain^^ Sinon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire quelques mots ensuite, ça m'aide pour la suite et ça me donne envie de continuer (je prends les avis positifs et négatifs, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous n'aimez pas, chacun ses goûts, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi.) Merci !_

_**Réponse aux reviews : **__Pour ceux que j'ai pu, je vous ai envoyé un petit mot, j'espère que vous l'avez reçu :s Si ce n'est pas le cas, signalez-le moi, que je vous réponde ! Sinon pour les autres, voilà ;D _

_-Nexus : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'essaye d'avoir un style d'écriture qui correspond à mon caractère, c'est-à-dire assez rigolo, tu verras par la suite que je m'exprime beaucoup en proverbes et en citations __humoristiques, ainsi que par le biais d'animaux^^ Pour la ressemblance avec __My brother's best friend __argh ! je sais ! Je m'en suis rendue compte juste après avoir publié le chapitre ! Je m'en veux beaucoup d'ailleurs, mon intention n'était pas du tout de la copier, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup cette fic mais quand même ! Je n'avais pas trop le choix à vrai dire : Emmett en grand frère, Jasper ne me plaisait pas et vu que je voulais suivre Twilight sur certains points, je voulais que Rosalie et Jasper en frères et sœurs alors ça me rajoutait encore une sœur ! Pfiou trop dur à gérer^^ Et Emmett vu sa carrure j'allais pas le laisser en reste vis à vis de Bella mais bon lui il se gène pas pour assumer ses relations au grand jour^^.Après j'ai gardé la mort des parents des Hale et le coup de l'université en Angleterre, c'est que je voulais qu'il aille loin pour pas qu'on le revoit^^ Sinon le mariage bah bien sûr avec Alice, je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens pour faire revenir Jasper. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais je pense mon histoire sera bien différente de celle de Jennlynnfs. Si ce début un peu similaire pose vraiment un gros problème, j'enlève tout. Il suffit de me le dire^^_

_- Twilight33 : Pour cette suite, je ne vous réserve pas de très grandes actions pour le moment, mais ça va venir^^ et merci !_

_-Nini : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant ! _

_-Magdalena : J'ai même eu beaucoup plus de lecteurs que ce que je n'avais osé espérer : je suis trop contente ! Et voilà ta suite^^ (et merci !)_

_**Résumé : **__Bella Swan a grandit, elle vit maintenant avec Emmett, son frère, à Boston où elle suit des études de langues vivantes. Sa vie n'est pas vraiment palpitante, elle oscille entre ses études et sa meilleure amie Rosalie Hale, sous la surprotection d'Emmett. Jasper Hale, frère de Rosalie, et frère "adoptif" de Bella et d'Emmett, revient d'Angleterre après 10 ans d'éloignement, mariage à la clé..._

_**N.B. : **__Ne voyez aucune critique au sujet de Bella, ses goûts vestimentaires et son attitude en magasin, je ne me moque de personne, je me suis juste inspirée de moi même et Bella (dans cette description) est mon portrait craché. Vous allez découvrir la tenue dans laquelle je me trimballe tous les jours et la scène qui revient fréquemment quand je suis en magasins avec des copines^^_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : La fiancée en question**

* * *

-Tu y crois toi ? Mon frère se marie ! Ca fait sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et qu'on correspond par lettres, ça fait dix ans qu'Emmett et toi ne l'avez pas vu non plus et il revient la fleur au fusil "oh je vais me marier" ! J'hallucine ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une copine, pis j'espère que c'est pas encore une de ces nanas comme celles que ton frère ramène et...

-Rosalie calme-toi voyons. Jasper a 25 ans, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. Et c'est normal qu'il revienne, déjà c'est pas mal de savoir qu'on est invitées, et puis sa fiancée est originaire de Boston.

-Tu dis ça mais Emmett a 25 ans et lui, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait ! Sa "**fiancée**" beurk ! J'ai dû mal à voir mon frère "**fiancé**" !

-Rose, Emmett est un cas à part. Jasper a toujours été plus mature que lui. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment un gars aussi calme que ton frère pouvait rester avec une pile électrique comme le mien...

-Bah tu le fais bien toi...avec moi...la coupa Rosalie

-Oui c'est vrai, mais là tu nous fais un caca nerveux parce que en sept ans ton frère a rencontré une fille qu'il s'apprête à épouser alors que toi tu connais Emmett depuis que tu as 3 ans et tu n'as pas été foutue de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un nanoscopique bisou ! A la réflexion, je ne t'ai jamais vu lui faire la bise.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! bouda Rosalie

Les deux filles étaient dans le salon en train de nettoyer les vestiges de leur soirée. Elles discutaient alors sans gène puisque Jasper et Emmett étaient partis chez la copine à Jasper, afin d'avoir un petit moment "masculin" pendant le trajet.

Puis soudain, sans déclarer guerre, Rosalie prit conscience de la stupidité de la conversation et partit dans un fou rire contagieux, et c'est ainsi que Bella et elle se retrouvèrent assises contre le canapé, les joues rouges, le souffle court, et à moitié échevelées, serpillère en main pour Rosalie et sac poubelle pour Bella. Elles promirent alors de ne pas juger avant d'avoir rencontré la "fiancée", chose qui se ferait le lendemain. Épuisées, les filles s'endormirent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Emmett les amène une par une dans la chambre de Bella.

* * *

-Tu me trouves comment ? Tu crois que c'est assez élégant ? Je pense que je devrais plutôt mettre le chemisier blanc ! Il me sied mieux je crois ...

-Tu vas où ? A un casting ou tu vas voir ta belle-sœur ? Dis-moi parce que là j'ai un doute. Hier encore tu critiquais cette pauvre fille comme si elle ne valait rien et maintenant tu stresses parce que tu as peur qu'elle te juge mal habillée. Relax !

-Bah je vais voir ma belle-sœur mais c'est pas une raison pour ressembler à un sac, un minimum d'eff...AAAAAAAHHHHH ! Misère Bella ! Tu t'es vue ?

La jeune fille concernée se regarda alors dans le miroir, fit un tour sur elle-même, remonta ses cheveux en une queue haute, puis les relâcha, et refit un tour sur elle-même.

-Oui ? Eh bien ? Je suis bien non ? J'aime bien ce T-shirt. Pas toi ?

Bella était vêtue d'un T-shirt unis bleu de taille deux fois supérieure à la sienne et d'un jean délavé qui avait fait son temps voir même plus. Ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, toujours hirsutes, avec des baskets aux pieds. Elle regarda alors Rosalie dont les cheveux étaient tirés en un élégant chignon haut, qui arborait un maquillage discret et portait fièrement un chemisier gris déboutonné sur un débardeur noir, ainsi qu'un beau pantalon de toile noire à plis et des escarpins.

-Oui tu as raison Rose tu devrais plutôt mettre le blanc d'après moi. Après tout, ton frère nous présente sa fiancée. Si tu te pointes devant elle habillée de manière aussi sombre, elle pensera que tu viens lui souhaiter tes condoléances !

-Oui tu as raiso...Bella tu détournes la conversation ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller comme ç..

-LES FILLES ! TROISIEME EDITION : ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-OUIIII ! ON ARRIVE EMMETT ! Bella il nous reste encore un quart d'heure pour te trouver quelque chose de convenable à mettre !

-Mais je suis bien comme ç...

-LES FIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLES !

-Bon tant pis pour toi nous n'avons plus le temps, à force de hurler comme ça il va nous choper une extinction de voix !

-Oui, tant pis pour moi, confirma Bella avec un grand sourire.

Les demoiselles s'engagèrent alors dans l'escalier pour rejoindre Emmett dans le hall d'entrée.

-LEEEEEEEEES FFFII... Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Nom d'un chien c'est pas trop tôt ! Oh bon sang me dites pas que vous avez mis presque deux heures pour ça ! marmonna-t-il en pointant Bella du doigt. Je ne comprendrai jamais les nanas ... Allez ! En route ! On a plus d'une heure de retard grmmblblb !

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer et claqua la porte.

Dans le pick up d'Emmett, les filles étaient relativement joyeuses. Rosalie avait momentanément oublié qu'elle devait paniquer et Bella trouvait qu'avoir eu raison de Rosalie niveau mode était particulièrement jouissif ! Là, elles chantaient LA chanson que en général, toutes les filles adorent mais qui horripile les garçons.

-OH MOTHER DEAR WERE NOT THE FORTUNATES ONE AND GIRLS, THEY WANNA HAVE FUUUU-UUUN ! OUUUUOUUUUU GIIIIIIRLS THEY WANNA HAVE FUUUUU-UUUN !°

-Raaaaaaaah ! STOP ! Vous voulez me rendre chèvre c'est pas possible !

-Pfff t'es pas drôle Em' !

-Ouais ! Gros lourd va ! se renfrognèrent les filles.

Le pick up s'arrêta soudain devant une jolie maison blanche mitoyenne.

-Bon, les filles, on est arrivé ! lança t-il. C'est pas trop tôt, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit alors sa portière mais, les filles, qui s'étaient déjà précipitées hors de la voiture, donnèrent un grand coup dans la portière d'Emmett -qui se trouvait sur leur passage-la faisant se refermer soudainement, et dans la violence du moment, Emmett se retrouva coincé et se cogna très fort sur le haut de l'encadrement de la dite portière.

-OUAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEUUUUUUU ! Les filles !

C'est en grognant qu'il parvint à s'extirper de sa voiture, massant son crâne douloureux. Les filles s'étaient déjà élancées sur les escaliers lorsque Rosalie pila net.

-Bella, et si je ne lui plaît pas ?

-Rose arrête de dire des bêtises ! On le saura bien assez vite.

-Oui et arrêtez de faire des conneries aussi ! siffla Emmett qui les dépassa et qui alla sonner à l'entrée. Jasper ouvrit la porte, accueillit chaleureusement Emmett par une accolade qui se voulait virile et s'effaça pour lui permettre d'entrer.

-Bella elle s'appelle comment déjà ? chuchota Rosalie.

-Alice. Allez avance!

-Oui mais Alice comment ?

-Cullen ! Alleeez ! la pressa Bella en lui mettant les mains dans le dos

-Oui mais je lui dis quoi "Bonjour Alice je suis Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper" ?

-M'enfin pourquoi veux-tu lui dire ton nom ? Puisque elle va le porter dans pas longtemps, elle le connaît déjà. Et elle sait que tu es sa sœur puisque c'est précisément l'objet de la visite. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas te confondre avec moi, aucun doute là dessus. En route ! s'exclama Bella en la poussant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Argh ! Alice Hale.. Hey Jasper mon frère comment vas-tu ? lança -t-elle vivement en jetant un regard noir à Bella.

-Bien ! Allez les filles, entrez ! C'est le moment de vérité.

Rosalie était de nature un peu pénible, ce fut donc Bella qui pénétra la première dans "l'antre" tant redoutée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dépasser le meuble à chaussures que déjà une sorte de masse sombre se jeta sur elle, lui faisant ainsi perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir depuis sa naissance. Elle se rattrapa alors au premier objet sous la main. Malheureusement, ce fut un frêle porte-manteau, qui céda et perdit également son équilibre, allant droit dans le mur, décrochant le cadre-photo qui se trouvait par là et qui se brisa lamentablement par terre...

"Joyeux début, espérons que le mariage ne finisse pas de la même façon que ce malheureux cadre..." songea Bella.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva soudain, semblable à une musique douce.

-Bella ! Je suis super heureuse de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Alice Cullen ! Rosaliiie ! Enchantée de te connaître, je suis tellement contente de devenir ta belle sœur Ah les filles on va devenir de superbes amies, croyez-moi !

Bella eut alors tout le loisir d'observer son hôte quand celle-ci se jeta sur Rosalie qui la réceptionna, quelque peu interloquée. Alice était un poil plus petite que Bella (qui n'était déjà pas vraiment grande). Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré, assez hirsutes.

" Au moins on a un point commun là dessus...en revanche elle a la classe de Rosalie " pensa Bella.

Alice était en effet vêtue très gracieusement et pour la première fois, malgré le fait qu'elle fréquentait Rosalie depuis longtemps, Bella se sentit vraiment moche. Mais elle se dit rapidement qu'une fille comme Alice méritait toute sa sympathie et c'est pourquoi elle lui adressa un grand sourire quand la demoiselle les prit, Rosalie et elle par le bras pour les guider vers le salon.

-Tout compte fait elle m'a l'air pas mal...lui murmura Rosalie, souriante.

* * *

-Et donc, je lui ai pris les mains, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit "Jasper je serais vraiment la fille la plus comblée si je devenais ta femme" et à ce moment là...

-En réalité, intervint Jasper, Alice a poussé un hurlement -tellement strident et puissant que la pauvre dame qui dînait à la table voisine de la nôtre en est tombée de sa chaise-, et s'est jeté sur moi en criant "Oh oui ! Oh oui !". N'est-ce-pas mon cœur ?

-Oui bon c'est vrai, mais j'allais pas dire devant tes sœurs et ton frère que on s'est presque fait mettre à la porte de ce restaurant si chic où tu nous avais emmené car nous faisions trop de bruit ! Si ?

-Eh bien, il est vrai que cela fait tout de suite moins guimauve, convint Emmett qui avait jusque là suivi la conversation avec une attention très poussée.

Voilà maintenant deux heures que les cinq jeunes gens discutaient activement dans le riche salon de la maison des parents d'Alice. Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua et quelques instants plus tard, un homme, jeune, blond, avec de très beaux traits, pénétra dans le salon, un sac de commissions dans les bras, ainsi qu'à ses côtés, une jeune femme de la même taille qu'Alice, aux longs cheveux bruns -sauf que elle, elle les avait, ces si jolis reflets naturels-, toute aussi belle.

-Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes rentrés ! Venez vite que je vous présente ! Alors voici Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett et sa sœur Bella, son frère et sa sœur de cœur  
" Ses parents ? Oh triple bouc ! Heureusement qu'elle a précisé, un peu plus et je leur disais que j'étais ravie de rencontrer son grand frère et sa grande sœur !" se reprocha mentalement Bella.

-Enchanté ! Je suis Carlisle Cullen -mais appelez moi Carlisle tout simplement- et voici mon épouse Esmée. Nous sommes ravis de rencontrer enfin la sœur de Jasper. Alice ne te connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle nous a tellement parlé de toi !

-Ah ? rougit Rosalie. Eh bien, hum...j'aimerais pouvoir en dire tout autant ! reprocha-t-elle indirectement à Jasper qui baissa les yeux.

Carlisle, amusé par la scène, s'adressa ensuite à Emmett.

-Et voici donc le témoin ! Enchanté jeune homme ! Et la jeune sœur du témoin ! Ravi, mademoiselle.

Emmett, qui s'apprêtait à serrer la main que lui tendait Carlisle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se figea soudainement, son sourire devenant un peu plus crispé. Ses yeux étaient alors grands ouverts et ses paupières ne cessaient de cligner. Il eut alors des difficultés pour bouger ses lèvres et c'est dans un "o" très prononcé qu'il s'exprima.

-Plaît-il ?

Bella ne put retenir un gloussement face à cette vision rare de son frère. En effet, uniques étaient les fois où quelqu'un parvenait à surprendre Emmett ainsi. En y réfléchissant bien, la seule et unique fois où il fut aussi surpris qu'en cet instant, c'était lors de sa terminale. Il était tellement persuadé de devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball du lycée de Phoenix qu'il était déjà presque en train de serrer la main du proviseur lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'il n'était tout bonnement pas dans l'équipe. Malheureusement, Bella n'avait pas eu la chance d'assister personnellement à cette scène qu'on lui avait raconté maintes fois mais se l'imaginait parfaitement bien !

Carlisle reporta alors son attention sur Bella, et parut comprendre la raison du brusque trouble dont avait été victime l'homme en face de lui.

-Oh. Je crois que j'ai gaffé. Hum Jasper, Alice et toi ne le lui aviez pas encore proposé, je me trompe ?

-Euh non en effet, nous ne lui avions pas encore mentionné mais, eh bien maintenant, c'est chose faite ! annonça Jasper. Allez, décoince toi mon vieux, je t'assure que c'est faisable !

Emmett, reprit alors contenance, et serrant la main de Carlisle toujours tendue, puis saisissant celle de Jasper, s'écria :

-Ah ! Mon frère ! Si je n'étais pas moi, j'en verserais presque une petite larme !

Le groupe présent rigola alors de bon cœur et c'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que Esmée leur proposa de rester pour dîner. Bella se vit alors obligée, à regret, de refuser l'invitation. En effet, les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas, mais aussi les derniers examens. Et elle comptait bien les obtenir, pour démarrer l'année d'après d'un bon pied, et pour cela, il fallait prendre en compte les inévitables révisions. Mais, devant le regard déçu d'Esméralda, elle promit d'être au rendez-vous à un autre repas, sans faute. D'un commun accord, Emmett et elle décidèrent de partir, tandis que Rosalie restait avec "la nouvelle famille" de son frère qui lui paraissait charmante. Alors qu'Emmett, blouson sur le dos, se contorsionnait pour retrouver les clés du pick up qu'il avait perdu par mégarde, Alice demanda alors à ses parents :

-Et Edward ? Il devient quoi lui ?

Ce fut Esmée qui répondit d'une voix douce.

-Alice chérie, tu sais bien qu'il est très pris, avec ses études d'archéologie. Il est revenu de Grèce il y a deux mois, et il est retourné à Denver pour ses examens.

-Moui. Mais bon, tu sais, il était tellement dans la lune au téléphone, je me demande s'il sait ce que ça veut vraiment dire "je vais me marier".

-Ne sois pas trop exigeante avec lui chérie, et il me semblait qu'il avait des problèmes avec Jess...

-AAAH ! Maudites soient-elles, les voici ! Au revoir tout le monde à bientôt ! Allez viens Belle. cria, ou plutôt hurla Emmett.

"Maudit soit Emmett oui ! Quel stupide ! Me hurler ainsi dans l'oreille ! Et puis c'est qui cet Edwin d'abord !" cria mentalement Bella.

Rageuse, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers le pick up d'un pas pressé et en ressortit, une fois arrivée chez elle, pour se diriger directement vers sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte, toujours sans raison apparente.

"Elles sont vraiment bizarres ces nanas" se dit Emmett.

Puis il secoua la tête, affligé, et s'assit devant la télé.

* * *

"Mais que fait-elle ! Ce n'est déjà pas assez pénible de devoir aller faire du shopping -beurk le mot me répugne-, il faut en plus qu'elle ait plus d'une demi-heure de retard ! Je hais perdre mon temps ! Sous cette chaleur en plus ! Je vais avoir les joues rouges, déjà que j'ai la peau d'une rousse, alors avec les joues rouges, bonjour le désastre ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle f...Ah la voilà !"

Ceci était les pensées, relativement animées, de Bella, qui poirotait, en ce beau mercredi midi, devant sa fac. Rosalie et elle avaient convenu, enfin non, plutôt Rosalie seule, qu'elles se retrouveraient devant la fac de Bella afin d'aller faire quelques boutiques dans le centre commercial. Rosalie faisant des études de photographie, elle pouvait se permettre de sortir assez souvent, puisque la majeure partie de son travail se faisait à l'extérieur, et sur un coup de tête.

Rosalie venait d'arriver dans sa superbe voiture de course avec, à ses côtés...Alice ! Bella retient un hurlement de joie ! Enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider à supporter la fièvre acheteuse aiguë dont était atteinte sa meilleure amie. Bella, d'un pas sautillant, rejoignit alors la voiture, et s'installa à l'arrière, brusquement réjouie de cette petite virée !

GROSSIERE ERREUR ! A peine entrée dans la voiture, Alice se retourna et hurla presque sa joie et son ravissement d'aller au centre commercial avec ses deux nouvelles copines pour pratiquer son activité favorite : le shopping ! Bella en perdit les couleurs qu'elle maudissait un peu plus tôt, et s'enfonça dans son siège en grommelant des paroles totalement incompréhensibles alors qu'Alice ventait les mérites de cette "torture".

Durant tout le voyage, Bella regretta d'avoir cédé à Rosalie. En effet, elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante, elle était tombé dans le piège le plus grossier, et le plus stupide de ceux dans lesquelles elle était déjà tombée. Rosalie avait fait part du désastre qu'était la garde-robe de Bella et Alice y avait volontiers cru, ayant eu un aperçu de ses goûts vestimentaires lors de sa visite. Ses deux "ennemies" s'étaient alors liguées contre elle, et avaient prévu un relookage total, et un renouvellement de garde-robe. Elle avait déjà peiné à ne pas céder à Rosalie auparavant, alors comment ne pas céder devant Alice qui se la jouait "yeux de cocker" même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis 3 jours ?

A force de débats et de protestations, Bella était parvenue à un accord, qui ne la ravissait tout de même qu'à moitié. Elles avaient convenu de ne s'occuper que des vêtements, et de ne se contenter que de maximum trois articles de différentes sortes : trois pulls, trois T-shirts/débardeurs, trois pantalons/jupes -Bella ayant réussi à classer ces deux vêtements dans la même catégorie. Et Bella aurait même le droit "d'émettre un avis", dixit Alice.

-Grrrr ! Trop aimable ! avait grincé Bella, faisant ainsi hurler de rire les deux autres filles.

Il y avait tout de même quelques points positifs : primo elle apprenait à connaître Alice, qui lui paraissait fort sympathique, quoique têtue et trop persuasive ! secundo, elle se disait que, de toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas être pire que Rosalie et que cette sortie ne serait que bénéfique...hein ?

* * *

"Mais comment ai-je fait pour me mettre dans cette galère !"* pensa Bella, assise sur une sorte de chaise rembourrée, les bras cachant sa poitrine.

Oui en effet, Alice n'était pas pire que Rosalie. Non. Pire était un mot trop faible, malheureusement, elle n'en connaissait aucun d'assez puissant pour qualifier Alice. La voiture n'était pas encore garée sur le parking qu'elle s'était déjà littéralement jetée par dessus la portière de la décapotable, et s'était précipitée vers le premier magasin. Les deux filles l'y avaient alors rejointe et l'avaient retrouvée dans une cabine d'essayage, avec une caissière ravie qui portait une pile immense de vêtements dans ses bras, juste devant le rideau.

-Rose, à ton avis, la vendeuse, elle est là pour récupérer les vêtements qui ne vont pas ? chuchota Bella.

-Huum..non. Il y a, là-bas, un présentoir prévu à cet effet.

-Bah qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là alors ?

-Je crois qu'elle tient les vêtements qu'Alice a choisit...répondit calmement Rosalie, en apercevant le bras d'Alice se tendre hors de la cabine pour saisir la blouse à fleurs roses se situant au dessus de la pile tenue par la dame.

Rosalie, prenant soudain conscience qu'elle perdait du temps, s'élança alors dans le magasin, observant minutieusement chaque rayon, courant d'un bout à l'autre du magasin, laissant Bella, plantée devant les cabines, dans ses réflexions.

"Je rêve, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai c'est impossible !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice était ressortie de sa cabine comme une furie, hurlant à la vendeuse intimidée de rapporter les vêtements, et s'était à nouveau lancée dans le magasin, à l'affût d'une nouvelle proie. Après un quart d'heure de recherches intensives, elles s'étaient alors stoppées, remarquant enfin Bella, pétrifiée, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à diriger son regard horrifié autre part que vers le rideau rouge de la cabine où se trouvait précédemment Alice.

Le cauchemar débuta alors. Les filles fouinaient dans chaque rayon, et rapportaient à Bella des quantités faramineuses de vêtements de toutes sortes, qu'elle était naturellement obligée d'essayer, et devait ensuite parader devant elles alors qu'elles émettaient un jugement. Trop noir, trop clair, trop coloré, trop petit, trop grand, trop moulant, pas assez, trop décolleté, trop fermé. Même quand un article paraissait bien, il était **trop** !

Elles ne cessaient de courir et de s'agiter devant Bella qui comprit alors quelque chose de crucial. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle peinait tant à habiller Barbie quand elle était petite : il y avait toujours un bras qui coinçait ou la tête qui ne passait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rapidement arrêté cette activité. Eh bien maintenant tout s'expliquait ! C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas ! Bella avait franchement l'impression d'être une poupée martyre. De temps à autre elle réussissait à se faire entendre, mais c'était tout de même rare.

Les filles venaient juste de trouver un pantalon noir "ravissant", "fantastique", "merveilleux", "parfait". Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé le haut adéquat et c'est pourquoi Bella se trouvait assise en soutien-gorge dans le renfoncement d'une cabine, passablement énervée, sous le regard compatissant de la vendeuse qui subissait régulièrement les assauts d'Alice.

Le cauchemar prit fin au bout du sixième magasin. Elles étaient arrivées à une heure et voilà qu'il était presque sept heures. Six heures d'essayage et de souffrances non-stop ! C'est dans un état d'agacement total, tremblante et échevelée, les yeux écarquillés, le pas lourd que Bella se dirigea péniblement vers la voiture de Rosalie, accompagnée de celles-ci portant chacune environ cinq sacs en équilibre, qui avançaient d'un pas léger et sautillant.

Ne jamais, au grand jamais, faire les magasins avec ces deux-là.

* * *

_**Musiques :**_

_-°Girls they wanna have fun, Cyndi Lauper_

_**Citations :**_

_-* Les Fourberies de Scapin, Molière._

_-Les autres, du style "triple bouc" sont de moi ^^_

_-Citations connues du genre : rendre chèvre, fleur au fusil, eh bien, je sais pas à qui elles sont^^ _


	3. Les débuts de la guerre du rouquin

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili (16 ans)_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour ! _

_Me revoici, me revoilà ! Je veux remercier tous mes lecteurs, je suis vraiment très heureuse, quand je vois toutes vos reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire rien que pour vous ! Et je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes apprécieraient mon style d'écriture que je trouve assez banal. mais je suis vraiment contente. Voici donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Dorénavant, je ne pourrai poster que le dimanche ( les lois du lycée et de l'heure de train le matin et le soir). J'espère pouvoir le faire une fois par semaine, mais si parfois, je ne suis pas au rendez-vous, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents !^^ Bon, suffit avec mes blablas, place au récit !_

_**Réponse aux reviews : **__idem, pour ceux qui sont inscrits, je vous ai envoyez un petit mot._

_-Twilight33 : Bah écoute, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi dire à part que ta review m'a fait plaisir au-delà du possible. Merci pour ces beaux compliments. J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes..._

_-Nini : En effet, il est avec Jessica, ce chapitre encore, désolée ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_-Magdalena : Merci beaucoup ! La suite, eh bien, maintenant^^_

_-Jess : Merci ! Bon, bah si des similitudes avec __My brother's best friend__ étaient présentes au début, je crois que maintenant, elles ne le sont plus du tout ! Je suis ravie que ça ne pose pas de problème, ça m'angoissait un peu je dois dire. Voici la suite^^_

_-Sarah : Merci de ta review. Au début, j'avais en effet commencé ma fic comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, mais cela ne me plaisait pas, j'avais du mal à écrire, je ne parvenais pas à faire ressortir ce que je voulais. C'est surtout une question de pratique. Et de ce point de vue là, c'est venu tout seul._

_**Résumé : **__Jasper est parti s'exiler en Angleterre pendant 10 ans, d'où il revient avec une surprise de taille pour Rosalie, Emmett et Bella : sa fiancée, quelque peu déjantée, et sa famille où, curieusement, ils sont tous magnifiques ! Emmett est déclaré témoin, Rosalie a trouvé meilleure qu'elle au shopping, et Bella...eh bien elle souffre, et elle se fait maltraiter au shopping et se sent seule ! Mais la famille Cullen n'est pas encore à son complet..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les débuts de la guerre du rouquin**

* * *

Juin tendait vers sa fin tandis que deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Jasper. Bella, Rosalie et Alice étaient plus proches que jamais, tandis que Emmett et Jasper étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Les soirées entre amis étaient assez fréquentes, et au grand bonheur de Bella, les incessantes jérémiades de Rosalie avaient diminué d'intensité car Emmett et elle s'étaient un peu rapprochés. En revanche, ses fantasmes s'accentuaient de jour en jour. Donc, en résumé, Bella n'avait pas trop d'avis sur la question, hésitant encore à préférer le choléra à la peste. Malgré cela, Rosalie et Emmett ne cessaient pas leurs aventures d'un soir.

C'était un semblant de belle vie. Seulement un semblant car le mois de juillet était imminent ainsi que les derniers examens de Bella, les dernières expositions de Rosalie, les derniers matchs de Emmett. Jasper et Alice, tous les deux en faculté de droit, peaufinaient leurs plaidoiries et s'apprêtaient à les envoyer à leurs professeurs respectifs par le biais d'internet.

Un soir, Rosalie dut aller à une soirée avec les personnes de sa classe de photographie, et Jasper devait finir sa plaidoirie. Bella, n'ayant pas le cœur à rester seule en ce samedi soir et ayant besoin d'une pause dans ses révisions, avait alors proposé à Alice de passer la soirée chez elle, puisque Emmett était également de sortie avec ses coéquipiers.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient installées dans le salon de Bella, dont le sol était recouvert de coussins colorés et de couvertures, placés ici pour l'occasion. Elles venaient de finir de regarder Pearl Harbor, et assises sur les couvertures, au milieu de boîte de pizza et de glaces vides, les yeux encore humides d'émotion, elles se vernissaient joyeusement les orteils, tout en bavassant. Alice narrait à Bella se premiers amours, alors que celle-ci n'écoutait que d'une oreille, observant tour à tour d'un œil sceptique, l"écume de corail" qu'arboraient les ongles de pieds de Alice et les siens couleur "miel". Le choix de couleurs de Alice était très singulier, et elle avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'espèce de jaune qu'elle s'était mise aux pieds. Cette couleur lui avait paru acceptable bien que particulière depuis le flacon mais une fois mise, elle donnait la forte impression d'avoir un vilain champignon ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alice lui avait posé une question et qu'elle s'affolait de son silence.

-Qué ? Comment ? Désolée, tu peux répéter ?

-Hum..eh bien quand nous étions au bowling, Rose voulait que tu fasses connaissance avec un jeune homme, mais tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste. Et elle a dit "Bella il est temps que tu tournes la page, tous les hommes ne sont pas Mike Newton" et ça m'a intriguée et j'aurais voulu savoir, enfin si ça n'est pas trop indiscret...

-Qui est Mike Newton. termina Bella, avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, murmura Alice.

-J'ai rencontré Mike quand je suis arrivée au lycée de Forks - il me semble que Jasper t'a déjà fait un bref résumé-, commença Bella, alors qu'Alice hochait la tête. Et, bon, j'ai fais une entrée assez remarquable. Dans une bourgade comme Forks, quand tu es nouveau, tu es assez vite repérée. De plus, mon père est le chef de la police donc il est connu de tout le monde et il n'avait pas cessé de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que sa fille allait emménager chez lui. Et pour ma première journée, j'étais accompagnée de Rosalie, qui était considérée comme la plus jolie fille du lycée. Donc, banale ou pas, tout le monde savait que j'étais là. J'ai été accueillie par le web master et journaliste du lycée, bon sang je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, et il voulait mettre ma photo en première page du journal. Après, tout un groupe nous avait invitées, Rose et moi, à manger à la cafète' avec eux le midi. C'est là que j'ai connu Mike. C'était le plus beau de la bande et le plus attentionné : dès je suis arrivée, il m'a tiré ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, et s'est présenté comme un vrai gentleman. Étant fan des classiques de la littérature, un jeune de nos jours qui se conduisait de cette manière, ça m'a tout de suite charmée.

-Oui, je vois totalement le genre ! Moi je préfère le genre un peu macho, qui se la raconte, tu vois ?

-Tu parles de Jasper en disant ça ? ria Bella

-Bah ris autant que tu veux, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, il s'est comporté comme un vrai mufle !

-J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer comme ça ! Enfin bref, Mike était certes un peu collant, voire beaucoup, mais il est vrai que la dominante de ce lycée était les garçons, alors à moins qu'il vire de bord, il n'avait pas trop de choix non plus. Et on avait un groupe assez sympa, je me souviens d'une bonne copine, elle s'appelait Angela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, il faudra que je prenne de ses nouvelles. Et son copain, ah bah voilà Eric, c'est lui celui qui voulait faire un article sur moi. Et bon, bien sûr chaque groupe a toujours une garce qui donne du fil à retordre et qui a un sacré tableau de chasse, mais bon on l'ignorait et on vivait notre vie. Et donc Mike et moi, on est resté ensemble jusqu'à la terminale. Notre rupture, c'était le jour du bal du lycée, le dernier. Je poirotais déjà depuis une heure chez moi, en robe, et Mike ne répondait pas à son portable. Donc, j'ai pris mon engin du tonnerre et je suis allée jusqu'à chez lui. -A l'époque, j'avais une vieille camionnette, un morceau pareil, tu le vois garé au bord de la route, tu prends peur !- rajouta-t-elle devant le regard curieux d'Alice. Donc arrivée devant chez lui, la porte était verrouillée. Depuis mon portable, je l'ai rappelé, et j'ai entendu son téléphone sonner à l'intérieur. Et Mike sans son portable, c'est comme Rose sans son sac à main. Donc je suis entrée grâce à la clé qui se trouvait dans la jardinière et je suis allée dans sa chambre, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire dès que je pensais qu'il s'était endormi. Et j'ai ouvert la porte et...et il y avait Jessica. Tu sais, la garce dont je parlais tout l'heure qui copulait avec tous les gars à proximité. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin de ce qu'ils faisaient... Tout ça est-il que, quand j'ai fermé la porte, j'ai entendu Mike me dire "Bella chérie, attends, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, et on y va." Je ne lui en ai jamais laissé l'occasion, et j'ai une dette immense envers Rosalie pour lui avoir fait manquer le bal qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Et voilà.

-Mince alors...murmura Alice.

Bella sourit. Elle avait encore du mal à se remettre de cette relation. Elle parvenait à la prendre à la légère quand quelqu'un en parlait, mais en elle-même, son cœur se resserrait à chaque fois. Bien sûr, elle n'était plus amoureuse de Mike, mais elle se sentait encore humiliée et maintenant, elle avait très peur des hommes. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais réengagée dans une relation depuis cet épisode, mais cela ne lui manquait pas réellement.

Soudain, un bruit de serrure discret se fit entendre. Puis des bruits de pas.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'affola Alice, en chuchotant.

-Sûrement Emmett, mais il est très tôt, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait là. D'habitude, lorsqu'il va à ce genre de soirée, lui et sa clique de bras cassés ne reviennent pas avant l'aube dans leurs maisons respectives et sont totalement soûls. Je trouve étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à mettre la clé dans la serrure, sans gratter trois heures devant.

-Sait-il que nous sommes là ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Jasper t'a déposé tout à l'heure, donc il n'y a pas ta voiture, la porte était verrouillée, et je lui avais dit que nous sortirions probablement. Et, à moins qu'il ne passe par la cuisine, il n'a aucune chance de nous voir puisque le salon ne donne ni sur le hall ni dans le corridor d'entrée.

La porte se referma, et les pas, tantôt normaux, tantôt frottés mais toujours discrets, s'éloignèrent.

-Tu n'entends pas ? murmura Alice. Il y a un drôle de bruit. On dirait une sorte de gloussement. Un gloussement retenu.

Bella ferma les yeux, et se frotta l'arête du nez, essayant de garder son calme.

-Bon sang, je ne savais pas que Emmett pouvait glousser comme un stupide dindon, il m'avait plutôt l'air viril comme gars ! s'exclama Alice.

-Ce n'est pas le dindon qui glousse mais la dinde qui l'accompagne ! cracha Bella à voix basse, des éclairs dans les yeux, en entendant le bruit typique des escarpins dans le vieil escalier.

Alice retenait tant bien que mal son rire, tandis que Bella s'énervait toute seule. C'était donc ça les pas frottés ! Emmett marchait doucement tandis que la fille qui était avec lui marchait sur le bout de ses souliers afin d'éviter l'affreux bruit du talon sur le carrelage. Malheureusement, dans l'escalier, le talon tapait toujours contre la marche, cela ne manquait jamais. Bella savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. Puis, elle se retourna vers Alice avec un sourire sadique alors que les gloussements, de plus en plus élevés, s'éloignaient.

-Alice, je vais te montrer la manière la plus efficace pour se débarrasser d'un couple de gallinacés festif et bruyant !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Alice et Bella, blanches comme la mort et raides comme des piquets, étaient assises sur le canapé, n'osant plus bouger. Aucune des deux n'avait le cœur à parler, trop choquées pour ouvrir la bouche. Puis, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et une grosse voiture démarrer, probablement le pick up de Emmett. Quelqu'un descendit le vieil escalier grinçant et sans un bruit, vint les rejoindre et s'assit à leurs côtés.

-Eh bien, commença Rosalie, drôle de soirée...hum...

-Je...je vais parler au nom de toute les deux, car je crois que Bella aura du mal à s'exprimer sur le sujet, balbutia Alice, passant du blanc à l'écarlate. Nous...euh...nous sommes désolées de t'avoir interrompue pendant que Emmett et toi... eh bien vous... enfin votre partie de...

-Oui, je vois...hum...

Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge puis le silence revint.

En effet, un peu plus tôt, Bella et Alice avaient décidé, que pour une fois, Bella ne passerait pas l'aspirateur en chantant, mais qu'elle se ferait accompagner par Alice. Une sorte de duo. Et Alice, toujours très emballée, avait suggéré qu'elles aillent chanter en ouvrant violemment la porte de la chambre d'Emmett. Elles avaient donc cherché une chanson adéquate -elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur Besoin de rien envie de toi°- et lorsqu'elles avaient entendu les gémissements s'intensifier, elles s'étaient élancées dans les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais il y avait un détail que Bella avait omis. La porte de la chambre de Emmett avait été installée à l'envers, c'est-à-dire que depuis l'extérieur, on ne la poussait pas mais on la tirait. Cela ne posait pas vraiment un grand problème en somme. Seulement, quand Alice tira la porte en braillant aux côtés de Bella, afin de surprendre le coq en rut et la poule échevelée, elles ne pouvaient savoir qu'ils avaient commencé le travail contre la fameuse porte. Elles ne s'attendaient donc pas à ce qu'ils perdent l'équilibre et s'étalent, nus comme des vers, en plein milieu du couloir. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la poule échevelée sous le coq en rut soit Rosalie...

La scène aurait pu être hilarante pour Bella si la fille qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire partir en courant n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Elle avait déjà vu Rosalie nue, la jolie blonde n'était pas de nature pudique, et bien sûr, elle avait également vu Emmett nu, lui-même étant de nature exhibitionniste. Elle avait également vu Emmett nu avec une de ses conquêtes, et Bella avait vraiment beaucoup ri ce jour-là en voyant leurs têtes étonnées. Seulement, voir Rosalie **et** Emmett nus ensemble, elle avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. Elle s'était bien dit que cela arriverait un jour, mais elle avait juré les grands dieux que ce jour-là, elle ne serait pas à la maison. Mais, là, on avait oublié de la prévenir. Et elle faisait un petit blocage.

C'est pourquoi les trois filles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon, en silence, chacune dans ses réflexions. Puis soudain, Rosalie prit un fou rire. Devant le regard curieux d'Alice et celui plus interloqué encore de Bella, elle essaya de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits.

-Si vous aviez vu v-v-v-vos tête ! Wouaaahaha c'était trop fort !

L'ambiance fut soudainement moins pesante et les deux autres filles ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre dans sa bonne humeur.

-Mais je croyais que tu devais aller à une soirée avec tes collègues d'exposition ? demanda Alice.

-Oui, mais dans le bar où nous sommes allés, il y avait Emmett avec les gros-bras de son équipe de rugby et, une chose en entraîne une autre et nous sommes revenus visiter sa chambre.

-Bah ça va alors, vous n'aviez pas encore fait beaucoup de chemin ! s'exclama Alice en hurlant de rire.

-Comment Emmett a-t-il réagit ? demanda soudainement Bella, son rire s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

-Eh bien, sourit Rosalie, lorsque vous êtes parties en hurlant et en courant, il a dit "Bon sang, je pensais qu'elles étaient de sortie ! En plus, maintenant, Bella a trouvé un comparse pour son show !". J'ai beaucoup rigolé. Je savais que tu faisais ça dès que ton frère ramenait quelqu'un à la maison, mais franchement Bella, je comprends mieux pour ces pauvres filles repartaient folles de rage !

-Et frustrées, rajouta Alice.

-Oui ! S'il vous plaît, la prochaine fois, choisissez votre moment, car là, j'étais sur le point de venir et ...

-STOP ! C'est déjà assez dur et pénible pour moi et mon esprit fragile alors pas de détails ! Et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, maintenant, lorsque vous comptez vous "voir" marquez-le en rouge bien visible sur le calendrier de la cuisine ! Alice, ces soirs-là, je viendrai chez toi.

-En espérant que je ne fasse pas la même chose avec Jazz !

-Mais dans quoi je suis tombée, lança désespérément Bella, en secouant la tête d'affliction, alors que ses deux amies reprenaient leur rire là où elles l'avaient laissé.

* * *

-Avancez, nom d'une pipe ! Bougez-vous, bande de limaces, vous allez quand même pas mourir là ! Ouais toi là, c'est à toi que je parle ! Ouais ! Pousse ton tas, il y en a qui sont pressés !

Ce langage fleuri et délicat appartenait à Isabella Swan, 22 ans, étudiante en langues vivantes, domiciliée à Boston, coincée dans un embouteillage. La jeune fille jouait du klaxon avec les autres voitures dans un charmante concerto mineur de musique contemporaine.

Sa journée avait été plus que mauvaise : tout d'abord, elle avait failli mourir dans une des sorties de la voix rapide qui menait à son université, où sa Mini était tombée en panne. En voulant aller observer le moteur, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle serait incapable d'identifier la cause de cette panne, une voiture de course jaune allant à toute allure l'avait frôlée, la faisant se précipiter dans le talus comme si on lui avait mis le feu aux fesses. Elle avait ensuite voulu appeler une dépanneuse, à défaut d'appeler Rosalie ou Jacob. Mais quand la poisse arrive, c'est cuit pour le reste de la journée, et forcément, la veille, elle avait voulu charger son téléphone, bonne initiative, encore faut-il ne pas oublier le téléphone sur le chargeur. Elle avait donc dû courir le long de la voix rapide afin de trouver une espèce de cabine téléphonique. Maintenant, elle comprenait l'intérêt qu'avait Rosalie à avoir trois téléphones. La dépanneuse était donc arrivée une demi-heure plus tard, tout ça pour s'entendre dire qu'il était impossible d'opérer sur place et qu'il fallait venir chercher la voiture en fin de journée au garage.

Devant l'air énervé de Bella, ils s'étaient alors proposé de la "dépanner" en l'emmenant jusqu'à la faculté, où elle avait fait une entrée triomphale, avec beaucoup de retard.

Après tout allait bien, malgré l'oubli de son carnet de notes dans lequel se trouvait le devoir à rendre dernier délai ce jour-même, et la grosse tache de sauce tomate sur son espèce de chemisier difforme blanc.

Jacob, qui était en goguette dans ce coin de la ville, avait freiné brusquement et s'était garé le long de la route, surpris de voir Bella le pouce en l'air. Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué d'elle durant tout le trajet, et c'était d'un air pincé qu'elle avait saisit les clés que lui tendait le garagiste, lui avait donné le chèque demandé, s'était dirigé vers sa voiture, sans un mot ni pour lui, ni pour Jacob, qu'elle avait planté là sans aucun remord.

Elle avait réussi à rouler jusqu'à chez elle sans soucis, et s'était rapidement changée : elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller au repas qu'organisait la famille d'Alice avec un chemisier tâché, Rosalie en aurait fait une syncope.

Et, déjà très en retard, elle se trouvait maintenant depuis presque trois quarts d'heure dans un embouteillage qui n'en finissait pas, et se prenait la tête avec la mégère à tête de cochon qui se trouvait dans la voiture à côté de la sienne.

Après encore environ une demi-heure d'attente, elle parvint à s'extirper de ce bouchon, et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. Arrivée à bon port, elle voulut se garer sur sa place habituelle : une Volvo argentée y était garée...

"Mais ce n'est pas croyable, quel est l'abruti qui ..! Bon, cherchons ailleurs"

Elle fit donc cinq fois le tour du quartier -tout en faisant à chaque fois un signe de coucou à Emmett qui la regardait, hilare, de derrière la fenêtre, lorsqu'elle passait devant la maison- , avant de trouver une place. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû faire un sacré créneau car les deux gars qui avait mis leurs voitures de part et d'autre de la place que voulait Bella s'étaient garés comme des porcs, mangeant la moitié de la place.

Bella put atteindre la maison saine et sauve. Elle entra sans frapper, et se précipita vers la porte battante du salon, qu'il fallait traverser pour aller dans la salle à manger. Elle poussa donc violemment cette porte, et courut presque jusqu'à celle qui menait à la salle à manger lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier de poser son petit blouson -malgré l'été, il faisait toujours un peu frisquet, d'après elle-. Elle voulut donc repartir en sens inverse pour retourner dans le hall d'entrée, afin d'aller poser son habit sur le porte-manteau qui lui avait précédemment posé des problèmes. Dans son élan, elle percuta quelqu'un, s'écroula à terre avec l'inconnu, faisant choir le plateau bien garni de crudités que transportait l'homme. Bella, tâché par la sauce blanche, et d'humeur noire, se releva prestement et, regardant l'homme assis par terre, cria :

-Quand on n'est pas capable de tenir un plateau, il faut changer de métier mon vieux ! Espèce de bon à rien, croyez-moi, je vais en parler à vos employeurs !

Et sous le regard ahuri de l'homme, elle se dirigea vers le porte manteau, y accrocha son bien, et retourna d'un pas rageur dans la salle à manger. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Rosalie, et marmonna un vague "b'jour" aux personnes présentes, accompagné d'un bref signe de main.

Alors que Carlisle parlait base-ball avec Emmett et Jasper, Rosalie, saisissant un morceau de pain, chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as de la salade verte dans les cheveux et un morceau de carotte râpée dans le sourcil droit.

-J'ai eu une rencontre fracassante avec un domestique, siffla Bella, tout en essayant de retirer le morceau de salade.

Alice pénétra dans la pièce avec Esmée juste à ce moment-là. Dans une hargne totale, Bella cracha :

-Au fait Alice, il faudrait revoir le dossier du majordome, car il ne m'a pas l'air vraiment compétent, et il est très mal élevé en plus !

-Hein ? Mais quel majordome ? demanda Alice, étonnée. On a un majordome ? interrogea Alice, s'adressant à la famille Cullen toute aussi intriguée qu'elle.

-Mais si ! Là-bas, une espèce de rouquin dans un complet noir ! s'emporta Bella en faisant de grands gestes par dessus la table.

-Mais pourtant, on a pas de majordome, murmura Alice.

Le silence se fit, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions tandis que Bella grognait, renfrognée, des mots ou des phrases n'ayant pas de sens particulier, on pouvait seulement distinguer : "je suis pas folle", "roux", "entourloupe".

Puis Carlisle se leva, tendant les bras vers quelqu'un.

-Edward ! Enfin, tu es là. Jeunes gens, laissez moi vous présenter mon fils Edward.

Bella se retourna alors pour observer le dit Edward, nom qu'elle avait vaguement entre-aperçu dans une conversation et se figea.

"Oh non. C'est le rouquin." pensa t-elle en voyant le jeune homme qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Le repas était presque terminé, et Bella n'avait pas encore décroché un mot. Sa tête avait pris appui sur sa main gauche tandis que de sa main droite, elle tenait la fourchette qu'elle plantait violemment dans chaque aliment qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle avait bien conscience de la grossièreté que représentait cette position alors qu'elle était invitée, mais au point où en était la situation, elle n'était plus à cela près, et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Et elle voulait à tout prix à éviter le regard du bellâtre assis en face d'elle. Comment avait-elle été assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il restait une place vide, juste devant son nez, avec un couvert ?

-Bella, tu comprends n'est-ce-pas ? Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois si énervée, mais bon nous n'avons pas réellement le choix.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Je comprends quoi ? marmonna Bella, en mâchant très élégamment un morceau de viande qui paraissait aussi dure qu'un morceau de la semelle à Charlie.

-Eh bien, pour les préparatifs du mariage, nous allons nous répartir en équipe, expliqua Alice.

-Ouais, et ? lança Bella, désintéressée, brandissant faiblement son couteau.

-Et, Alice sera avec Jasper, papa et maman ensemble, Rosalie et Emmett ensemble, et donc, tu seras avec moi, répondit calmement Edward.

"Attends, ils veulent que je passe les trois quarts de mon temps avec ce gars sexy qui m'a déjà posé des problèmes ? Raaah ! Bella ! Non pas sexy, abruti ! Stupide langue qui fourche ! Bon réponds quelque chose, ils te regardent bizarrement !"

-Rose, peux-tu me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

"Ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il fallait répondre, mais c'est un progrès".

-Ah ! Pas de réponse, bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire qu'elle est ok ! s'exclama Emmett.

Alice et Esmée, ravies, se levèrent, afin de débarrasser la table pour passer au dessert. Rosalie proposa son aide, tandis que Bella continuait de bouder. Carlisle en profita pour amener Emmett dans son bureau afin de lui montrer la partie sport de l'album de ses années de faculté et Jasper prit les jambes à son cou en prétextant une envie pressante. Le silence devint pesant tout à coup.

-Tu sais, même avec de la mayonnaise sur ton T-shirt, tu es quand même mimi ne t'en fait pas, lança Edward, hésitant.

Bella ne mit pas longtemps à se redresser, et le fixa avec des yeux exorbités.

-Je...je suis...mimi ? Tu as dit que j'étais mi-mi ? répéta-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Merci, tu as décemment battu à plat de couture tous les autres compliments absurdes que des hommes ont pu me faire. Vous êtes maintenant cinq : mon père, mon frère, mon ex qui m'a fait cocue, mon meilleur ami Jacob qui est gay mais qui se croit obligé de me draguer pour me faire croire que je suis potable, et toi ! Quelle performance ! Et tu comptes te rattraper de cette façon ? C'est ton excuse pour m'être rentré dedans et m'avoir jeté dessus le plateau d'entré ?

-Je..mais non ! Tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Littéralement, tu m'es monté dessus, tu m'as fait tombé, et comme tu tombais, j'ai voulu te rattraper, j'ai donc laissé basculer le plateau afin de te retenir.

-Tu oses m'acc...

-Edward, je vois que tu as pu discuter avec Bella ! N'est-elle pas charmante ? lança Rosalie en fusillant Bella du regard. Isabella, viens.

-J'étais en train de plaider m..

-TU VIENS !

Bella se leva alors et suivit Rosalie jusqu'au salon, alors que celle-ci refermait les portes doubles de la salle à manger en faisant un grand sourire à Edward. Elle se retourna ensuite, si vite que Bella eut craint qu'elle ne se soit rompu le cou, et s'approcha de la brunette.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Non mais tu as vu sa tête ? Si je n'étais pas amoureuse de ton frère, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus ! Comment est-il ? Vite, réponds-moi, cracha Rosalie d'une voix menaçante.

-Euh euh, bégaya Bella, je ne sais pas trop je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé...

Rosalie rouvrit alors les portes doubles, permettant ainsi à Bella d'apercevoir le regard surpris de Edward, assis seul à la grande table, et la referma violemment.

-Et maintenant ? hurla t-elle

-Bah il est roux, enfin non peut-être cuivré, et il a des yeux ambre, et il est assez blanc de peau, et euh il a un costume noir et, un beau sourire et...

-STOP ! "Beau" sourire ? Alors puisqu'il a un beau sourire, pourquoi l'agresses-tu ?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi ! s'énerva Bella. Il m'incommode ! Et puis d'abord, il m'a agacé depuis le début, et il a une copine !

-Hein ? Mais comment sais-tu ça toi ?

-Le jour où nous avons rencontré Alice, Emmett avait perdu ses clés donc on est resté quelques minutes de plus, je crois que tu étais aux toilettes. Et Alice a commencé à parler de Edward dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, et Esmée disait qu'il était revenu des Pays-Bas ou d'Albanie , enfin de quelque part en Europe, et qu'il était occupé et qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa copine, enfin je pense que c'est sa copine, je n'ai rien compris à la suite car l'idiot de Emmett s'est mis à hurler !

-Et alors ! Tu n'es même pas sûre qu'ils parlaient de sa copine ! Et quand bien même, s'ils avaient des problèmes, il a surement dû la jeter ! Tu n'as aucune raison valable de le haïr !

Elle repartit donc dans la salle à manger, suivie de Bella, où toute la famille Cullen, Jasper et Emmett les attendaient. Ils reprirent donc leurs conversations tandis que Bella et Edward se jetaient des regards en coin. Puis Rosalie, bien décidée à jouer les entremetteuses, prit la parole :

-Alors Edward, on ne te connaît pas, que fais-tu comme études ?

-Hum je suis dans l'archéologie, déclara Edward tout en mâchant son gâteau. Je suis revenu de Grèce où se déroulaient des fouilles importantes pour mes examens.

-Examens qu'il a réussit avec brio, rajouta Esmée, fière de son fils.

-Félicitation ! s'exclama Rosalie. Et tu as une copine ? demanda-t-elle tout en ignorant les coups de pieds de Bella sous la table.

-Je..Aïe ! On m'a donné un coup !

-Désolée, marmonna Bella, il s'est perdu.

-Pas grave...hum...et donc je disais, oui j'ai une copine.

La visage de Rosalie se décomposa, alors que Bella souriait d'un air entendu.

-Mais, ça marche bien avec elle ?, insista Rosalie qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

-Euh...bah euh...oui ça va. Nous avons eu une période difficile mais, ça va, répondit Edward, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Rosalie perdit alors son assurance légendaire et c'est d'un ton acerbe et sec qu'elle demanda :

-Et c'est quoi son nom ?

-Euh bah Jessica Stanley. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? ajouta-t-il devant les regards figés de Emmett et Rosalie.

-J'ai maintenant une raison plus que valable de le haïr Rosalie ! cracha Bella en sortant de table.

Puis elle partit en courant... les yeux de Rosalie étaient figés d'effroi tandis que ceux de Emmett reflétaient de la colère. Alice se leva alors tandis que Rosalie partit à la suite de Bella.

-Mais zut alors c'est quoi le problème !, s'énerva Edward qui ne comprenait rien.

-Mike Newton, murmura Jasper.

* * *

_**Musiques :**_

_-°Besoin de rien envie de toi, Peter et Sloane_


	4. Dommage

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili (16 ans)_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Ne me tuez pas ! (et bonjour ^^)_

_J'ai eu deux semaines non-stop, plein d'interros, plein d'examens, plein de concerts, plein de boulot, et pas un moment pour écrire, ni poster. Je pensais pouvoir le faire samedi dernier juste avant de partir, très très tôt, et résultat je ne suis même pas rentrée chez moi, et là où j'étais, pas d'internet ! Après j'ai du passer ma semaine à Lyon, ce n'était pas prévu. Sinon, merci à tous pour vos review, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Ce chapitre là ne me plaît que moyennement, j'ai vraiment ramé pour l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera quand même ! (les critiques mauvaises sont tout à fait acceptées !)_

_**Réponse aux reviews : **__idem, pour ceux qui sont inscrits, je vous ai envoyez un petit mot._

_-Twilight33 : Oui Bella a du caractère (mon caractère), donc elle va être très explosive ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à la Jessica ! C'est exactement le genre de fille dont tu me parlais dans ta review, et que je ne supporte pas non plus :D Sinon, je suis ravie que mon chapitre te plaise et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Et surtout, merci de ta review !_

_-Nini : Merci ! Que dire merci ! savoir que mes lecteurs rigolent, c'est vraiment fantastique. Oui elle est marrante la scène du coucou, il ne faut pas trop l'imaginer^^. Par contre elle est très agaçante pour celui qui conduit, tu te sens super con^^ Non Bella ne fera pas la même chose que Jessica, je refuse c'est trop monstrueux^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Et encore merci !_

_-Magdalena : Oui elle a du caractère, trop parfois ! (Bella est mon sosie dans ces derniers épisodes ^^) Ah ! encore une adepte de la scène du coucou ! Génial, en plus c'est ma scène préférée à moi aussi. Oui ça sera un chapitre par semaine car je suis au lycée sinon (enfin j'essayerai de m'y tenir mais en ce moment c'est pas simple...)! Et j'écrirai surement pendant mes heures de trains. Espérons que la suite te plaira ! Et merci !_

_-Bbpoule : Merci de ta review. Alors les similitudes sont vraiment accidentelles car même quand tu m'as dis le titre, il a fallu que je fasse une recherche pour savoir ce que c'était. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai déjà dis, je veux suivre au maximum l'histoire réelle, et Jacob je ne le supporte pas quand il est amoureux de Bella, je ne le voulais pas dans ses pattes et j'avoue que j'ai marqué qu'il était gay surtout pour le besoin de la réplique. Mais homo ou hétéro, il n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup (désolée pour les fans de Jacob, moi il m'agace. Et je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes homosexuelles en revanche. C'était pour le besoin de la réplique). Et Jessica et Mike au lit ensemble, eh bien dans l'histoire ils ont été ensemble, et deux personnages que je n'aime pas du tout, il fallait bien les caser quelque part et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire. Si cela te pose réellement un gros problème (plein de fic sont dans mon cas je pense puisque il n'y a pas vraiment de choix pour les liens entre les personnages) eh bien je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas changer mon chapitre pour cela. Ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires. J'espère de tout cœur que tu continueras tout de même à apprécier ma fic ! ;)_

_-Minipouce : Lol je suis sadique moi ? Lol. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait passer un agréable moment, et je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Semaines plus que chargées ! Et, merci de ta review et de tes compliments !_

_-Emma (ma fan lol) : Merci de ta review ! Désolée de t'avoir tant fait attendre, voici la suite !_

_**Résumé : **__Bella a eu une très mauvaise journée et est (un peu) sur les nerfs. Les Cullen les ont invités Rosalie, Emmett et elle à dîner chez eux. C'est là qu'elle rencontre Edward, le frère __d'Alice, qu'elle prend au départ pour un majordome et à qui elle promet le renvoie. Elle boude alors pendant tout le repas, cela met Rosalie en colère qui essaye de jouer les entremetteuses. Mais Edward sort avec celle qui a couché avec Mike, l'ex de Bella..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Dommage..**.

* * *

-Bella. Youhou ! Réveille-toi Belle.

"Je le tue ou j'attends de voir ce qu'il veut ?"

-Huummm...Quelle heure est-il ?

Bella émergea difficilement de dessous sa couette, s'appuya sur un coude et se frotta les yeux.

-Il est presque dix heures et il y a du courrier.

-Du courrier ? De qui ? Maman ? Elle est revenue d'Australie ?

-Je pencherais plutôt pour ta fac.

Bella se redressa et s'assit, en saisissant l'enveloppe en papier kraft que lui tendait son frère. Elle se décala ensuite, permettant à Emmett de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle déchira alors le papier marron, prit la feuille blanche à l'intérieur et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Elle se mit alors à sourire, et fit un bisou sur la joue de son frère.

-C'est mes résultats ! déclara-t-elle, tout sourire. J'ai eu un A+ en espagnol, en français et en littérature. En japonais j'ai eu...euh...B+ et en écriture j'ai eu B. C'est pas mal non ? J'ai bien fait d'arrêter les mathématiques !

-C'est génial ouais ! s'enthousiasma Emmett. Ah, et Maman a appelé, ajouta-t-il, la mine plus sombre.

-Ah bon ? Il y a un problème ?

-Aucune idée. Encore bravo, petite sœur

Et il sortit de la pièce. Bella savait qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter que sa mère le laisse "à part" dans sa nouvelle vie. Autant Bella avait été heureuse pendant qu'elle habitait Phoenix, autant Emmett avait reçu le dénigrement presque total de Renée. Dès le départ de Bella pour Forks, sa mère était devenue plus euphorique que jamais. Maintenant, elle voguait avec son grand amour de continents en continents.

Bella se leva, et suivit son frère jusque dans la cuisine, où elle prit un bol qu'elle remplit de céréales.

-Bella au fait, commença-t-il, hésitant, pour hier, chez les Cullen...

-Huum ? répondit Bella, lascivement.

-Tu ne hais pas vraiment Edward hein ? Enfin, pas parce qu'il sort avec l'autre garce de Stanley. Si ?

-J'admets que j'y ai été un peu fort...

-C'était violent tu veux dire ! On avait l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre une tarte ! Il tirait une de ces tronche, c'était tordant ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Emmett ! gronda t-elle. Bon, j'ai réagit au quart de tour, je le reconnais, mais j'ai l'impression de... je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je replongeais dans mes années lycée ! Tous les gars, sans exception, que je connaissais à cette époque étaient déjà sortis avec elle, ou avaient couché avec elle, ou le voulaient. Pour être libre, hop ! je prends la clé des champs et je m'en vais à l'autre bout du pays. Maintenant, je rencontre un mec de Boston, c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de Forks et paf ! Lui aussi ! C'est tout de même incroyable ! C'est à croire qu'elle s'est fait tous les États-Unis !

-Hey ! Pas tous les gars ! Regarde, moi, je n'ai pas couché avec.

-Tu plaisantes ? Dans ce bar, pendant ma première année de fac ! On l'avait rencontré et tout. Tu l'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas reconnue !

-Ouais, si tu veux, grogna-t-il, honteux. Jacob ! Ah ! Lui, c'est certain ! Même s'il vient de Forks, aucune chance qu'il...

-Tu sais, il n'a pas été gay depuis le début...le coupa Bella.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Je ne dis rien du tout ! Je sais qu'elle a un rapport avec ça, mais il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, et je ne l'y ai jamais encouragé !

-Quel homme ! cria Emmett, en hurlant de rire. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Emmett, soupira-t-elle. Je présenterai, à Edward, mes excuses pour m'être conduite de manière si grossière et désobligeante.

-Tu l'as bousculé, tu l'as insulté, tu l'as confondu avec un domestique, tu l'as menacé de le virer de sa propre maison, et tu lui as dis que tu le haïssais, énuméra-t-il, en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Merci. J'avais oublié. Bon, maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'ai rendez-vous avec Rosalie, et je dois me préparer, déclara-t-elle en mettant le bol dans l'évier.

Bella se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, et prit une douche. Ensuite, elle enfila rapidement un T-shirt et un jean, avec une paire de baskets et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle la refermait, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna, se retrouvant collée à la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante, elle se rendit compte de l'identité de l'homme face à elle, qui, manifestement, était plutôt gêné.

-Je...excuse-moi, je pensais que tu m'avais vu arriver, et je voulais te dire bonjour tout de même et j'avais quelque chose à...

-Ca va, le coupa-t-elle, encore surprise, c'est bon. Ne te bile pas pour cela.

-Bien...

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel Bella se perdit dans la contemplation de ses vieilles chaussures.

-Je voulais te dire, commença-t-elle. A propos d'hier, je me suis beaucoup emportée, et je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dis. J'avais eu une très mauvaise journée, et enfin je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuses mais voilà. Et puis de toutes façons, c'était mon dernier jour donc cela ne peut plus m'arriver. Et, bon, je ne peux pas nier que ta relation avec Jessica... voilà quoi, mais bon tu fais comme tu veux après tout nous ne nous connaissons pas, et c'est ta vie, donc je suis contente pour toi et...

-Je crois que j'ai saisis, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

-Tant mieux, déclara-t-elle, un peu soulagée.

-Moins tu la vois, mieux tu te portes.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu entres ? proposa-t-elle en désignant la porte du menton.

-Je croyais que tu sortais, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui mais je peux re rentrer.

-Ah. Bah oui, d'accord.

Les deux jeunes gens, assez mal à l'aise, entrèrent dans la maison de Bella. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le salon où il trouvèrent Emmett, affalé sur le sofa. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers eux, un air étonné sur le visage, et s'exclama :

-Je croyais que tu allais voir Rose ! En fait, c'était une feinte !

-S'il te plaît, Emmett, murmura-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Edward ne releva pas la remarque d'Emmett et le salua. Les voyant dans une conversation, Bella se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que son frère lui criait de ramener de quoi boire. Elle prépara un plateau avec deux bières ainsi que des biscuits, et le leur apporta. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle constata que Emmett paraissait très joyeux et excité.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis venu vous annoncer que Alice et Jasper se marieront le 13 septembre.

-Ah ! C'est un vendredi. C'est curieux comme jour, pour un mariage.

-Alice et Jasper se sont rencontrés un vendredi, expliqua Edward. Et ma sœur aime être "unique" dans chacune des activités qu'elle entreprend. Mais comment as-tu su que c'est un vendredi ? C'est dans plus de deux mois !

Bella éluda la question d'un geste de la main, et proposa une bière à Edward qu'il accepta.

-Et sinon, pourquoi Emmett est-il si content ? reprit-elle, en voyant son frère sautiller gaiement.

-Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice et elle a prévu une petite sauterie à la maison, pour célébrer ses 23 ans. Elle veut que vous restiez dormir à la maison et a organisé des sorties en tous genres pendant ces deux jours. Nos parents ont été invités à une soirée de remerciements pour une action que mon père a fait pour le Centre Hospitalier de New York, et ils seront absents tous le weekend.

-Ah d'accord. Eh bien je la vois tout à l'heure, je la remercierai à ce moment là.

-Parfait.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce lorsque Emmett s'écria :

-Bon, les gens, je suis désolé, c'est mon heure de musculation. Ed', ça te dit ?

-Peut-être une autre fois, j'ai pas mal de truc à faire et en plus je n'ai même pas de tenue. Mais promis, une prochaine fois.

-Ca roule, mec !

Emmett lui tapa sur l'épaule, et sortit rapidement de la maison. Alors que la porte se refermait, Edward déclara qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, qu'il était ravi d'avoir mis les choses aux clair avec Bella, lui fit la bise, et sortit à son tour. Bella resta figée au milieu du salon, le plateau de gâteaux encore dans les mains. Elle s'assit alors sur le fauteuil délabré d'Emmett, plaça le plateau sur la table basse, et se laissa tomber contre le dossier, en se passant les mains sur la visage.

"Purée... Il va être vraiment curieux, cet été... "

Puis, elle se redressa et se rappela que sa mère avait appelé. Elle se dirigea alors vers le téléphone, et composa le numéro de portable de Renée, qui décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.

-_Allô ?_

_-_Maman ? C'est Bella. Tu vas bien ?

-_Merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ? _

-Oui. J'ai reçu mes résultats d'examens ce matin.

-_Ah oui ? Moi aussi, j'ai eu mes résultats d'examens_, s'exclama Renée.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Bella. Tu es malade ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-_Bien sûr que tout va bien, puisque je suis enceinte._

Silence...

-Je...pardon ? bégaya Bella, les yeux écarquillés.

-_Oui ! D'une fille ! C'est merveilleux non ?_

-Euh oui ! C'est super, je suis contente pour toi. Mais dis-donc, si tu connais le sexe, c'est que cela fait déjà longtemps, parvint-elle à dire, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

-_Oui, mais je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler. Ah Bella ! Si tu savais le bien que cela fait de savoir qu'on va être mère !_

-Oui...huumm... techniquement, tu l'étais déjà. Pour Emmett et moi, répondit Bella.

-_Oui, mais c'est différent, là c'est ma petite fille, mon petit bébé, enfin tu ne peux pas comprendre._

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, j'avoue que là, j'ai du mal.

-_Bon, je suis désolée, Phil m'appelle. Je t'enverrai un faire-part quand Basibie sera née._

-Basibie ? demanda Bella.

-_Oui, comme base-ball. C'est mignon non ? Bon allez, ciao !_

Et elle raccrocha. Dire que Bella était stupéfaite était un euphémisme. Puis, elle se rendit compte de la situation et secoua la main.

"Oh purée, quand je vais dire à Emmett qu'il va avoir une sœur qui s'appellera Basibie..."

Elle émit un sifflement. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir, et suivit le chemin des deux hommes sortis avant elle pour rejoindre Rosalie.

* * *

-Sérieux, ta mère enceinte ?

-Si je te le dis.

Rosalie et Bella se trouvaient en compagnie de Jacob, qui bossait pendant l'été dans le bar de son père, afin de payer ses cours de mécanique automobile. Bella et Rosalie l'avaient encouragé à faire de sa passion son futur métier.

-Si elle te le dit.

-Oh, Jake, ça va hein ! J'ai juste un peu de mal à...

-A mon avis Rose, celui qui aura le plus de "mal à" sera ton cher et tendre. Comment tu vas lui dire Bella ?

-Rhoo mais arrêtez ! A vous entendre, on croirait qu'il y a mort d'homme ! Et... Rosalie, pourquoi ris-tu de cette façon ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie couchée sur le comptoir, le corps animé de soubresauts.

Rosalie eut alors un rire bruyant, et ne parvint pas à s'exprimer, malgré ses efforts. Jacob, lui, commença à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'hilarité de Rosalie était quelque peu communicative, et Bella essayait de garder contenance en affichant un air d'impatience, ses doigts tapant le bois du comptoir.

-Tu... tu crois que..qu'elle va vraiment l'appel-l'appeler Ba-basibiiiiiiie ? bégaya-t-elle, malgré ses rires.

-Je...eh bien, commença Bella, j'espère qu'elle changera d'avis d'ici l'accouchement ! Et pour mon frère, je lui dirai simplement : Emmett, Maman attend une petite fille de nom de Basabie et voilà !

-QUOI ? s'écria une voix grave, derrière elles.

Jacob partit alors dans un fou rire, accompagné de Rosalie, qui s'écroula de son tabouret.

-Et merde...murmura Bella.

Elle se retourna alors pour voir son frère blanc comme la mort, les jambes écartées et les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui fit alors un sourire contrit et décala le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, pour l'inviter à s'y installer.

Emmett, en voyant Jacob et Rosalie rirent, crut alors à la blague, et s'esclaffa :

-Ah ! Punaise Bella, tu m'as foutu les jetons ! J'ai cru que c'était vrai !

Il s'installa gaiement au bar et demanda à Jacob, qui peinait à se remettre, de lui apporter une bière.

-A vrai dire, c'est vrai. C'est Maman qui me l'a annoncé ce matin. J'ai été aussi surprise que toi, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard défait.

-Hey, Jake, appela-t-il, tout compte fait apporte plutôt un verre d'eau de vie ! Non Bella comment c'est possible !

-Bah ta mère fait l'amour avec ton beau-père et c'était tellement bien qu'il a éjaculé, et il y a eu la course...

-Stop !

-Et toutes les petites bêtes se sont écriées : "Go go go !" Et elles se sont mises à courir, enfin à nager, et...

-Stop !

-Et il y en a un qui est rentré dans voilà quoi et il a dit "Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! J'ai gagné ! Les doigts dans le pif !" et...

-LA FERME, hurla-t-il en saisissant Jacob par le collet de derrière le bar, tout en se retenant de rire lui aussi, en voyant la tête rouge brique du jeune Indien.

Bella posa alors sa main sur le bras de son frère pour le calmer. Celui-ci lâcha Jacob, qui continuait de rire, et aida Rosalie qui n'arrivait plus à se réinstaller sur son tabouret. Il se rassit ensuite et mit la tête entre ses mains. Rosalie déclara alors que Bella et elle devaient aller voir Alice. Elle se pencha donc par dessus le comptoir pour faire un bise à Jacob, embrassa Emmett, alors que Bella leur faisait un petit signe de main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Emmett, rassura Rosalie, ce soir, je m'occuperai de toi, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Cette phrase eut l'effet soudain de remonter le moral d'Emmett, alors que Jacob souriait et que Bella secouait la tête d'affliction.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent alors du Black's Pub, et montèrent dans la voiture de course de Rosalie. Bella mit un CD au hasard dans le lecteur et Rosalie démarra. Elles parlèrent longuement des résultats d'examens de Bella, des potentiels acheteurs de Rosalie et des vacances. Lorsque Bella mentionna qu'elle avait parlé à Edward, Rosalie freina brusquement.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt !

-J'allais sortir pour venir te rejoindre et il était derrière moi et je l'ai pas vu et je me suis retrouvée à moitié collée à lui et...Rosalie arrête ça !

-Quoi ? répondit la jeune blonde en souriant.

-Tu essayes de jouer les marieuses ! Je te connais trop. Je ne sortirai pas avec lui !

-Et pourquoi pas !

-Parce que je ne veux pas !

-Bella, réfléchis trois secondes. Tu n'as eu que deux copains depuis la terminale. Sans compter celui avec qui tu as couché le jour de mes vingts ans. Tes relations ont duré une semaine, tout au plus. Edward est intelligent, il est beau, charmant, poli, et il est super sympa ! Tu t'es excusée au moins ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et il t'a pardonné ?

-Visiblement.

-Eh bah tu vois ! Il est génial ! Son seul défaut, c'est de sortir avec l'autre conne.

-Un défaut non-négligeable. Et puis attends, s'il est attiré par les filles comme elle, il est impossible qu'il le soit par moi. Et je ne veux pas ressembler à Jessica.

-Qui parle de lui ressembler ? Il faut juste mettre certains atouts de ton côté.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Shopping !

-Non. Écoute, Rose, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il ne l'est pas de moi, et cela n'arrivera probablement jamais. De plus, tant qu'il sera avec Jessica, je refuse d'y penser. Je ne veux pas faire comme elle, voler les copains des autres et tout ça.

-D'accord. Ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ne resteront pas ensemble très longtemps, paroles de Hale.

Rosalie arrêta alors la voiture devant la maison d'Alice. Les deux jeunes filles en sortirent, et allèrent jusqu'à la porte où Alice les accueillit. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-Bon, les filles, vous venez à mon anniversaire ?

-Oui, répondirent-elles en chœur.

-Chic ! Sinon, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-Eh bien, moi, j'aiderai Emmett à oublier l'affaire Basibie.

-L'affaire Basibie ?

-Je t'expliquerai, répondit Bella. Et moi, je serai réduite à les écouter oublier.

-Reste à la maison ! Il n'y a que Edward et moi ! Jasper est partit ce matin, il ne revient qu'après-demain, s'écria Alice.

-Oui Bella ! Reste ici ! insista Rosalie.

Bella la fusilla du regard, comprenant ses intentions.

-Je ne sais pas si l'idée est vraiment excellente... Après tout, je dois m'occuper un peu du ménage et...

-Si ! C'est une excellente technique d'approche, répliqua Rosalie. Alice, est-ce-que tu apprécies Jessica ?

-Qui l'apprécierait... grogna-t-elle.

-Parfait on a une alliée !

-Rosalie, ça suffit !

-Tais-toi. Alice, Bella en pince pour ton frère.

-C'est merveilleux ! Après la guerre, il y a l'amour, je l'ai toujours su ! Oh Bella, c'est fantastique ! Je te promet, ce soir, ce sera du tonnerre et...

Alice fut coupé par un cri de rage que Bella venait de pousser.

-Je n'aime pas Edward, c'est Rosalie qui se fait des films. Et pour l'amour après la guerre, vous sautez trop vite aux conclusions. Je ne le connais même pas ! Et il y a Jessica !

-Mais on s'en fout, de la greluche, s'exclama Alice. Ce n'est qu'un infime détail. Bella, si tu connaissais mieux Edward, pourrais-tu l'aimer ?

-On verra, je ne sais pas. Alice, où est la salle d'eau s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

-Au premier, deuxième porte à droite. Prends tout ton temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

A peine Bella fut engagée dans les escaliers qu'elle entendit ses deux amies commencer à comploter. Elle les ignora et alla là où Alice lui avait dit d'aller. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alla ensuite s'appuyer contre le lavabo, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et soupira. Les extravagances de ses amies lui avaient données la migraine.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna. Edward entra dans la pièce, une serviette éponge enroulée autour de sa taille. Bella se trouvant dans un renfoncement, il ne la vit pas. Il se plaça ensuite devant la douche et retira sa serviette d'un mouvement souple. Bella retint son souffle et sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues alors qu'elle admirait les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras se tendre pour ouvrir le rideau et accrocher la serviette sur un support. Son regard glissa ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fixa sa chute de rein, et alors qu'elle allait s'attarder plus bas, elle voulut s'accrocher au lavabo et fit tomber un porte-savon.

Edward eut un sursaut et se retourna vivement. Lorsqu'il aperçut Bella, il arracha la serviette du support qui se fracassa sur le sol, et essaya maladroitement de cacher ses parties intimes. Ses joues devinrent alors cramoisies et il ouvrit la ouche pour parler mais Bella le devança.

-Je... excuse-moi...je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas, enfin excuse-moi...je te laisse, bégaya-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Edward la stoppa alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

-Non, c'est moi. J'aurai dû m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant d'entrer.

Il se rapprocha alors de Bella et plaça sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

-Reste. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

La soudaine proximité entre son corps et celui presque nu d'Edward la mit mal à l'aise, et ressentant une bouffée de chaleur, elle se dégagea de son emprise et déclara qu'elle avait finis.

Elle sortit alors précipitamment de la pièce et se rua vers les escaliers. En la voyant arriver à cette allure, essoufflée, et les joues rouges, les deux autres filles se relevèrent pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Bella éluda la question d'un signe de la main, et Alice lui proposa une limonade.

Bella se remit petit à petit de ses émotions en bavardant avec ses amies, quoique son esprit fut encore tourné vers le souvenir du corps nu d'Edward. Alice était en train de mentionner une soirée cinéma et les tentatives de rapprochement potentielles lorsque Edward entra dans le salon, les cheveux humides. Bella tourna rapidement la tête, sentant le regard du jeune homme peser sur elle.

-Alice, je vais faire des courses tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Bella reste avec nous ce soir !

-Ah bon ? Cool, commenta Edward en regardant à nouveau l'intéressée.

-Ramène des boissons, du maïs, du caramel aussi et des pots de crème glacée. On se fait une soirée cinéma, je commanderai quelques pizzas. Achète tout ce que tu juges nécessaire.

-Rien que ça, se moqua Edward. Bon, ça marche, je reviens dans deux heures. Salut les filles.

Et le jeune homme sortit de la maison. Bella releva les yeux, sentant les yeux inquisiteurs de ses amies.

-Alors ? demanda Alice.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? précisa Rosalie. La manière dont il te fixait, ça veut tout dire.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna Bella. Bon ça va, s'énerva-t-elle. Il est entré dans la salle de bain sans me voir et je l'ai vu nu et j'ai fais tombé le porte-savon et il m'a vu et puis c'est tout.

-Tu veux dire que... commença Alice.

-Tu l'as observé nu ? termina Rosalie.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, râla Bella en rougissant.

-C'est trop bien ! s'écria Alice. On met le plan marche dès ce soir.

Bella ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car c'était peine perdue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec Rosalie, qui la raccompagna chez elle.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, ce fut Edward qui vint chercher Bella chez elle. Le voyage se déroula sans un mot de la part des deux jeunes gens, et Bella était pressée d'arriver chez son amie.

A leur arrivée, Alice se trouvait sous le porche, tapant joyeusement des mains. Lorsque Edward se gara, elle constata que c'était lui qui lui avait apparemment volé sa place le jour du repas -et qui continuait de la lui voler.

Edward, tel un gentleman, sortit rapidement de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Bella.

-Mon principal défaut, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, devant le regard interloqué de la jeune fille.

Alice n'attendit pas qu'elle soit sortie pour se jeter sur elle. Elle l'extirpa violemment de la Volvo, et la conduisit à l'intérieur en la tirant par le bras. Edward les suivit en tenant le sac de nuit de Bella. Arrivées dans le hall d'entrée, Alice la débarrassa de sa veste, lui ordonna de se déchausser, et la pria de la suivre jusqu'au salon.

En entrant dans cette pièce, Bella fut frappée par le changement qui s'était opéré durant la journée. Un grand panneau blanc avait été tiré sur un des murs. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un lecteur DVD portable, où étaient reliés d'énormes baffles et un projecteur. Bella émit un sifflement admiratif. Elle remarqua que les stores avaient été baissés au maximum pour calfeutrer entièrement les fenêtres et le canapé en cuir blanc avait été installé de façon à se trouver en face de l'écran. Dessus se trouvait de nombreux coussins et plaids. Elle remarqua ensuite la table basse surchargée en sucreries, pizza, pop corn... La pièce était éclairée par seulement deux tubes lumineux rouges, répandant une lumière rosée dans toute la pièce. Alice précisa alors qu'ils seraient éteints durant la "séance".

-Nous avons décidé de regarder trois films. Donc je propose que nous choisissions chacun trois films et nous ferons un vote. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ca marche pour moi, répondit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui. Bella remarqua malgré la pénombre qu'il s'était changé pour revêtir un ensemble qui avait l'air confortable.

-Je suis d'accord également. Où sont les DVD ? demanda Bella.

Alice désigna alors quelque chose derrière elle. Bella se retourna et resta stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas vu l'énorme vidéothèque qui pourtant était plus qu'imposante.

-Bon sang... On ferait entrer quatre fois celle de Forks...murmura-t-elle.

Edward eut un rire et Bella tourna la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire intimidé. Alice se dirigea alors vers la vidéothèque pour commencer à sélectionner les DVD qu'elle souhaitait voir. Bella s'approcha et constata que les films étaient soigneusement classés par année de sortie. Les films de chaque année étaient également classés par ordre alphabétique.

"Cela a dû prendre un temps fou" se dit Bella.

Elle s'apprêtait à sélectionner King-Kong, mais ce ne fut pas le DVD qu'elle rencontra dans son mouvement. Edward avait en effet eu la même idée qu'elle, et avait voulu saisir le même DVD. Ils se fixèrent alors un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, lorsqu'Alice éternua très fort, les faisant sursauter et sortir de leur rêverie. Bella se retourna rapidement vers les films, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que Edward peinait à ne pas rire. Il lui dit qu'il choisirait un autre DVD mais qu'il voterait pour elle. Elle le prit alors, et choisit deux autres films. Puis elle alla s'asseoir près d'un accoudoir du canapé.

Les trois jeunes se mirent d'accord pour regarder King-Kong*, The Rock**, et Sixième sens***. Edward s'installa à côté de l'autre accoudoir et Alice éteignit les lumières et démarra le film. Alors que les premières notes de musique se faisaient entendre, l'ombre d'Alice apparut sur l'écran.

-Alice, vas-t-en de devant le projecteur, on va tout louper, dit Edward, en agitant la main pour lui dire de se pousser.

-Edward, je préfère me mettre près de l'accoudoir, déclara Alice.

-Hein ? Mais d'habitude tu refuses de t'y mettre, tu dis que cela t'esquinte le dos, s'étonna Edward.

-Oui, mais là, il me plaît de m'y mettre ! répliqua Alice, en grinçant des dents.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alice insistait tant, alors qu'elle loupait toute l'intrigue. Elle saisit bien vite le but du "débat" lorsque Edward se leva et qu'Alice se mit à sa place, étendant un peu ses jambes sur le canapé. Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à Bella qui lui répondit par un regard noir. Edward s'installa entre les deux filles, et fut obligé de se coller à Bella car les jambes d'Alice prenaient toute la place.

-Alice...soupira-t-il.

-Taisez-vous, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Edward n'eut pas le courage de la contrarier.

Pendant la séance, Edward effleura plusieurs fois le genou de Bella en voulant prendre de quoi manger, ce qui la troublait profondément.

"Tu es stupide ma fille. Reprend-toi !"

De nature émotive, Bella ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à la fin du film. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher pour ne pas qu'Edward la voit. Avec tact, il ne dit rien, mais en allant changer de DVD, il passa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella qui frissonna sous la caresse.

Durant les deux autres films, rien ne se passa hormis le fait que Bella avait eu froid. Edward avait alors étendu une chaude couverture sur eux deux et s'était rapproché d'elle. Bella quant à elle, menait un combat intérieur, se reprochant de ressentir les sensations qui lui procuraient la proximité d'Edward. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru le voir se tendre lorsqu'elle avait par mégarde collé sa jambe à la sienne. Mais elle l'avait vite retirée, pensant que cela déplaisait à Edward. Pourtant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir vu grimacer...

A la fin du troisième film, Alice se leva prestement et alluma le lustre. La soudaine clarté de la pièce fit mal aux yeux de Bella, habitués à l'obscurité. Engourdie, elle se leva avec difficulté du canapé, en se tenant au dossier et marcha un peu pour détendre ses jambes. Alice demanda à Edward d'aller chercher le sac à dos qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et le jeune homme partit, les laissant seules.

-Avoue que je suis trop forte, déclara Alice, un air suffisant sur le visage.

-Je ne dirai pas ça, mais je peux te dire que tu es pire que Rosalie.

-Et attends, la soirée n'est pas finie ! s'écria-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Si ! On commence la matinée, répliqua Edward.

Alice saisit le sac que lui tendait son frère et en sortit plusieurs carnets, et trois cloches.

-Tu... tu ne veux quand même pas aller déranger les vaches, hein ? s'inquiéta Bella, qui connaissait l'excentricité de son amie.

-Noooon ! rigola Alice. On va se faire un petit karaoké un peu spécial. Quelqu'un choisit une chanson et celui des deux autres qui la connait secoue la cloche et doit la chanter. Celui qui chante le plus a gagné.

-Ah ouf. Oui d'accord. Je suis imbattable en chanson, se vanta Bella, en souriant.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre, répondit Edward, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

Le show commença alors. Personne ne se distinguait vraiment, mais le jeu se transformait petit à petit en scène de chant et en dancing, avec beaucoup de duo. Les trois jeunes s'amusaient comme des fous. Bella se proposa pour refaire du pop corn. De la cuisine, elle entendit Edward se déchaîner sur Eye of the Tiger°. Elle sourit, et mit le pop corn dans un saladier.

-Bella, viens vite on a une surprise pour toi, cria Alice, depuis le salon.

Bella sourit à nouveau, et se dirigea vers le salon, où l'attendait Edward et Alice.

-Alors ? C'est quoi la surprise ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien...commença Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fut couper par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Bella se retourna alors, pour se diriger vers la porte du salon qui était fermée. Elle ne vit pas les regards surpris et inquiets que s'échangeaient le frère et la sœur La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune fille blonde entra comme un furie dans la pièce et lâcha ses deux valises.

-SURPRIIIIIISE ! cria Jessica.

Bella se décala alors vers un coin de la pièce, les yeux remplis de dégoût lorsqu'elle la vit se jeter sur Edward.

-Oh non...pas elle... murmura Alice.

-Wouah. Trop bien votre surprise. Il ne fallait pas, marmonna Bella, acerbe.

* * *

_**Musiques :**_

_-°Eye of the Tiger, Survivor._

_**Films :**_

_-*King-Kong, par Peter Jackson_

_-**The Rock, par Mickael Bay_

_-***Sixième sens, par M. Night Shyamalan_


	5. Mise au vert

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Holà !_

_Tout d'abord j'ai repéré quelques petites incohérences dans ma fic au sujet des dates : pour que le mariage (le 13 sept.) soit un vendredi, il faut que le dernier jour des cours de Bella, celui où elle rencontre Edward, soit le lundi 15 juillet (zarb comme date mais bon ^^). L'anniversaire d'Alice est le mercredi 23 mais sa fête sera le samedi 27 pour coller avec ce que j'ai raconté. Maintenant, vous pouvez compter, c'est tout nickel j'ai même fait un calendrier^^ Ceci étant correct, je vais pour une fois abréger mon blabla^^ Je tenais simplement à tous vous remercier, car tous vos commentaires, vos compliments, c'est...comment dire...en me lançant dans cette fic, je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin, et je gagne petit à petit confiance en moi (qui suis super introvertie dans la vie sociale). Alors MERCI ! et bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :p_

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_-Nini : Oui c'est la fête à la maison, on entre comme dans un moulin^^ (non tu comprendras dans ce chapitre^^) La véritable surprise, tu la sauras plus tard^^ C'est vrai qu'il peut être bien, Jacob, quand il ne court pas après Bella. Sinon, Bella va un peu en baver...enfin tu verras un peu plus bas^^ Merci de ta fidélité, de ta review et bonne lecture !_

_-Twilight33 : Merci ! Heureuse que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que cette suite te satisfera !_

_**Résumé : **__Bella regrette de s'être autant emportée contre Edward. Elle lui présente ses excuses et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Elle apprend également qu'elle va avoir une petite sœur au prénom horrible...Elle voit Edward nu dans la salle de bain des Cullen, et passe une soirée agréable avec Alice et son frère, malgré le fait qu'Alice tente de les rapprocher. Mais quelqu'un arrive à l'improviste, au milieu de la nuit en hurlant surprise. Vous avez compris qui c'est..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Mise au vert**

* * *

Bella était perchée sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine de luxe des Cullen. Sirotant un verre de soda, touillant plus que ne buvant, elle réfléchissait au revirement de sa soirée. L'arrivée impromptue de Jessica en plein milieu de la nuit l'avait un peu secouée. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Certes, elle savait bien qu'elle serait amenée à la voir à un moment ou un autre mais on ne lui avait appris son implication, son statut dans la famille Cullen que l'avant-veille, et la voici déjà !

La porte claqua soudainement, la faisant sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur. Elle leva les yeux vers le bruyant visiteur et ne fut guère étonnée de voir Alice, énervée, pénétrer dans la pièce à grandes enjambées.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soufflant bruyamment.

-Je n'en reviens pas que ce stupide lui ait donné la clé de la maison ! "J'ai voulu rejoindre Eddy chéri dans sa chambre mais puisque la lumière était allumée et qu'il y avait du bruit, j'ai voulu faire une belle surprise et me voilà !", imita Alice en prenant une voix de midinette. Non mais quelle niaise ! ajouta-t-elle.

Bella retint un gloussement. Jessica n'avait décemment rien perdu de sa personnalité ultra-égocentrique.

-Mais en plus, bon d'accord elle a la clé, mais qu'elle ait le toupet de se permettre d'entrer en fraude comme cela au beau milieu de la nuit, tout de même ! s'emporta Alice.

Bella ne répondit rien, ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle détourna son regard d'Alice, reprit la paille dans sa bouche et aspira bruyamment. Quelqu'un serait entré à ce moment même dans la pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Bella puisse être liée d'une quelconque façon à la situation actuelle tant elle paraissait détachée. Pourtant, son amertume était bel et bien présente.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte que les piaillements de perdrix de Jessica avaient cessé.

-Dans la chambre d'Edward, marmonna Alice. Mademoiselle désirait profiter de son Eddy chéri qui lui a tant manqué.

-Et...où est-elle, cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle, avec calme.

-Eh bien juste à côté de la chambre d'amis. Quoi ? rajouta-t-elle, voyant que la bouche de Bella venait de se stopper juste avant la paille.

Pour toute réponse, Bella tourna son regard blasé vers Alice qui parut prendre conscience du problème.

-Bella, que dirais-tu de dormir avec moi, cette nuit, demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

-La question ne se pose même pas, répondit Bella, tout sourire.

Elle se leva pour aller poser son verre dans l'évier tandis que Alice éteignait les lumières encore allumées, et les deux jeunes filles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Elles se mirent en pyjamas, et s'installèrent dans le lit double. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne brise le silence, se contentant de fixer le plafonnier qu'elles ne distinguaient presque pas.

-Au fait. J'ai envoyé un message à Rose sur son portable d'urgences pour lui dire que Potiche Woman a débarqué, déclara Alice.

Bella devinait aisément au son de sa voix qu'elle souriait. Elle aussi ne put arrêter le sourire qui se formait petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit pas, se contentant d'échanger, avec elle, un regard complice bien qu'elles ne se voyaient qu'à peine.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement, se doutant bien que la journée à venir et les autres seraient des plus mouvementées.

* * *

Un cri strident ainsi que de nombreux hurlements accompagnés des bruits typiques de vaisselle brisée réveillèrent Alice et Bella ce matin-là. Se jetant un regard affolé, elles sortirent précipitamment du lit, enfilèrent leurs chaussons et s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Alice dévala les escaliers en un temps record tandis que Bella descendait précautionneusement, jugeant que de hauts cris de bon matin ne méritaient pas qu'elle se brise la nuque. Elle et son équilibre...

Entendant que les hurlements redoublaient d'intensité et de fréquence, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? cria-t-elle à son tour.

En se penchant par dessus la rambarde, elle aperçut Alice débouler au rez-de-chaussée, toute échevelée.

-BELLA ! hurla-t-elle. VIIIITE ! Olala Bella ! Elles se battent comme des chiffonnières !

La jeune fille repartit dans le salon aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Bella s'empressa de la rejoindre, sentant l'urgence du moment.

En pénétrant dans le salon, elle vit un spectacle des plus déroutants, peut-être même scandaleux pour des personnes bien éduquées, mais absolument cocasse. Edward, le veston aux deux tiers arraché, et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, retenait, avec une difficulté apparente, Jessica par la taille, aux prises avec Rosalie, elle-même retenue par Alice.

Les deux blondes se griffaient, se giflaient, se tiraient les cheveux et se cognaient, s'injuriant et se balançant des noms d'oiseaux tous plus horribles les uns que les autres tandis qu'Emmett, gai comme un pinçon, comptait joyeusement les points, manifestant son soutient pour Rosalie par des grands cris, sans même penser à filer un coup de main.

-Oh ouais ! Vas-y ma chérie ! Ouais ! Cogne ! Hey toi la garce, tu la touches encore une fois et je t'édente !

-Bella ! hurla soudain Alice.

L'interpellée, retrouvant ses esprits, remonta ses manches et se précipita vers les deux assaillantes pour les séparer.

-Ca suffit ! brailla-t-elle, se doutant pourtant bien que cela ne servirait à rien.

Elle courut alors jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas hésitant à cause de ses pantoufles. Elle ouvrit violemment le placard sous l'évier, prit le seau qui s'y trouvait et le remplit d'eau glacée. Elle le prit ensuite par la poignée, non sans avoir renversé un peu de liquide par mégarde par terre, et le porta péniblement à bout de bras jusqu'au salon.

Arrivée devant les deux guerrières, elle souleva le seau, mit une main dessous et, ignorant les signes de négation affolés que lui adressait Alice, déversa son contenu sur elles. Hurlant sous le choc, elles se séparèrent immédiatement, et Edward et Alice en profitèrent pour les maintenir loin l'une de l'autre.

-Mais tu es folle ! Mes cheveux ressemblent à une serpillère maintenant ! geignit Jessica, trempée.

-Rassures-toi, tu ne ressemblais déjà à rien à avant, on aurait dit un épouvantail. Au moins tu varies, cracha Rosalie.

-Oh toi la morue, on ne t'a pas causé ! Cette cinglée est entrée comme une furie et m'a sauté dessus ! Enfermez-la, moi je vous le dis !

-Tais-toi, Stanley, répliqua Emmett, sèchement. Ma chérie, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rosalie, tu as été fantastique !

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les voyant calmées, Bella reprit son souffle, lâcha l'encombrant seau et passa ses mains sur son pantalon de pyjama en coton aux motifs d'oursons. Alice, elle, se recoiffa, et remit sa nuisette correctement, tentant de paraître digne.

-Bon, commença Bella. Fantastique n'aurait pas été l'adjectif avec lequel j'aurai qualifié ce comportement absurde ! Non mais vous êtes malades ? s'écria-t-elle alors, sa voix virant à l'aigu. Non, laisse-moi finir, ajouta-t-elle, voyant que Rosalie s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Nous sommes adultes, par conséquent nous ferons preuve de maturité ! Donc déjà, les show de ce genre, finito ! Ensuite, j'en suis la première navrée, croyez-le, mais Jessica Stanley ou quelqu'un d'autre, nous allons devoir l'accepter et cohabiter avec elle et la respecter également, vis à vis d'Edward car elle est sa petite amie...

-Sa fiancée, corrigea Jessica, en arborant fièrement sa main gauche à la vue de tout le monde.

-Sa fiancée, répéta lentement Bella, d'une voix atone, son regard rivé sur le magnifique diamant présent à l'annulaire de la jeune fille.

-SA FIANCEE ! brailla Alice, dardant son regard haineux sur son frère.

-Hum..oui... sa fiancée... chuchota-t-il, avec un sourire faux, en détournant son regard de celui venimeux de sa sœur.

-Punaise ! Il est fiancé ! murmura Emmett. Avec la garce.

-Manifestement, répliqua Rosalie avec sarcasme, agacée par tous ces "fiancé". Bon, je pars l'air est pollué ici.

Elle remit son décolleté droit dans un geste parfaitement élégant et gracieux, et partit la tête haute vers la porte. Emmett adressa un rapide salut à tout le monde, fit une bise à sa petite sœur, et la rejoignit, plaçant sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller me détendre. Cette histoire m'a éééééépuisée ! Edward viens, ordonna Jessica.

-Euh non, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes d'accord ?

-Ne tarde pas, susurra-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Alice ne masqua pas du tout son dégoût face à son frère. Bella, soudain prise de migraine, décréta qu'elle allait chercher un aspirine dans la cuisine. A peine entrée dans la pièce, elle entendit Alice crier sur son frère, qui essayait de la calmer. Elle se dirigea vers un buffet, ouvrit le tiroir du milieu comme l'avait fait Alice la veille et prit un médicament. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la voix d'Alice passait de la colère, à l'incompréhension pour finir joyeuse.

"Elle passe du coq à l'âne, celle-là ! Quelle humeur changeante !" pensa Bella.

Lorsque Bella entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, elle alla rejoindre Alice, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait parler, Bella l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et déclara qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Alice fut déçue mais comprit les motivations de la jeune femme. Bella regroupa ses affaires, les monta dans la voiture d'Alice, et se fit raccompagner chez elle.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la portière, Alice parla.

-Dis, Bella, tu l'aimes bien, mon frère ?

Bella haussa les épaules et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague pendant quelques instants.

-Qu'importe... Qu'importe, reprit-elle, puisque, après tout, il est fiancé. Merci Alice, et à bientôt.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Alice réponde et claqua la portière. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison, introduisit les clés dans la serrure, adressa un dernier signe de main à Alice, et rentra.

* * *

Durant les deux journées qui suivirent, Bella ne parla pas, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour se nourrir ou aller dans la salle d'eau.

Emmett s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Alice -elle était en effet la dernière personne à l'avoir vu parler-, mais celle-ci jurait qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus après le départ d'Emmett.

Seule Rosalie paraissait relativement sereine. Elle sortait, allait faire des magasins, côtoyait Emmett, téléphonait à Alice, tout cela sans la moindre once d'inquiétude vis à vis de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état-là, mais refusait de dire quelle en était la raison la fois précédente. Après tout, cela ne regardait que Bella.

La jeune fille, allongée sur son lit, n'avait, en effet, pas du tout l'intention de s'enfermer dans un mutisme éternel. Seulement, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, et pour cela il lui fallait du calme. Et les réponses qu'elle attendait étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle fasse une "pause" et se distraie.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi le retour de Jessica l'affectait autant. Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle la haïssait même, étant plus jeune. Mais enfin, quelle femme ne haïrait pas la fille qui se trouve avec SON petit-ami, SON amoureux, l'homme avec lequel elle veut finir sa vie et en qui elle a le plus confiance, dans le lit de celui-ci ? Non, elle restait persuadée que de haïr Jessica Stanley était une attitude des plus normales. Mais elle avait quand même mûri, et était parvenue à se convaincre que le plus abruti dans l'histoire était Mike et puis quand bien même, elle avait tiré un trait sur l'affaire depuis un moment déjà.

Mais alors, pourquoi son retour la mettait dans cet état ? Elle se sentait oppressée, elle avait le cœur gros, et sa gorge lui faisait mal, comme quand elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait besoin de l'éviter. D'habitude, l'ignorer lui suffisait, et même dans ce bar, durant sa première année de faculté, elle n'avait jamais eu ces sentiments là.

Et après ces deux jours de réflexion, deux possibilités s'étaient imposées à elle. En l'espace de quelques semaines, les Cullen étaient devenus comme une seconde famille pour elle. Esmée et Carlisle la considérait presque, au même titre que Rosalie, Emmett, et Jasper, comme leur enfant, et Alice était devenue sa sœur. Et la première réponse, qui pouvait lui paraître plausible, c'était qu'elle avait du mal à accepter le fait que Jessica et elle fassent parti de la même "famille".

Oui, c'était décidément fort probable. Pourtant, il existait une autre possibilité...Et à mesure que les jours avançaient, la possibilité qui lui paraissait au départ comme totalement infondée et impensable, devenait maintenant de plus en plus... possible. Et cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle en devenait exécrable avec elle-même.

D'énervement, elle se leva de son lit, le faisant grincer, se dirigea vers sa chaise de bureau et la traîna jusque devant l'armoire dont elle fit coulisser les battants. S'accrochant à une étagère, elle monta doucement sur la chaise. Elle avait bien conscience du danger réel que représentait cette position mais n'en avait cure, trop concentrée. Elle saisit l'étagère le plus haute et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Gagnant quelques centimètres, elle tendit le bras dans l'espace, et tira un gros sac de voyage violet qu'elle jeta férocement sur son lit. S'accroupissant doucement, elle se tint au dossier de sa chaise pour ensuite poser ses jambes sur le sol.

Elle ramena la chaise vers le bureau et retourna vers l'armoire. Là, elle prit le premier paquet de vêtements qui venait, en l'occurrence des T-shirts -de styles variés grâce à Rosalie et Alice, ses deux bourreaux du shopping- et le mit dans son sac. Elle prit ensuite quatre pantalons et deux gros pulls d'hiver. Elle versa le tiroir des sous-vêtements dans le sac, fit de même avec les chaussettes, prit une paire de chaussures de rechange, et rajouta quelques classiques français qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire. D'un geste sec, elle tira la fermeture-éclair, s'essuya les mains sur son jean, et eu un sourire satisfait.

Elle saisit son petit sac à dos, vérifia qu'il contenait ses papiers, son porte-monnaie, son Ipod et sa brosse à dents. Elle l'enfila et prit son gros sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son téléphone portable, mais l'ignora et passa la porte.

Descendant le vieil escalier, elle entendit les voix d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett qui provenaient de la cuisine. Elle sourit : probablement essayaient-ils encore d'élaborer un plan pour la faire sortir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entra d'un pas vif dans la pièce, sous l'œil médusé des trois jeunes. Elle se dirigea vers un placard, prit une des boîtes de barres chocolatées qu'il contenait qu'elle fourra dans son sac à dos, de même qu'une bouteille d'eau.

-Hum...Bella ? Je..., peut-on savoir ce que tu f..., commença Emmett.

-Emmett, coupa Rosalie. Tu sais déjà ce qu'elle fait : tu ne vas pas au marché avec un sac de cette taille.

-Bella, tout va bien ? demanda Alice, suspicieuse.

-Où vas-tu ? rajouta Emmett.

Bella souffla et hocha la tête.

-Bientôt, j'irai bien. Emmett, soit tu restes avec Rosalie, soit tu apprends à cuisiner. Je pense que tu ne parviendras pas à tenir une semaine sans manger.

-Une semaine ? s'écria Emmett.

-Tu ne viens pas à mon anniversaire ? demanda Alice, d'une petite voix.

-Ah zut. Quand est-ce ? demanda Bella, qui, vraisemblablement, avait oublié ce détail.

-Le 23. Enfin, non, je le fête le 27.

-Bien. Je serai là.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine, prit son badge de bus dans le hall d'entrée.

-Mais où vas-tu , cria Emmett, désespéré, derrière elle.

-A Forks. Là où tout a commencé, rajouta-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se retourna brièvement, apercevant le sourire de Rosalie et l'incompréhension des autres.

-Tu avais peut-être raison, Rose.

Et elle sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le prochain abris de bus.

* * *

_Go ahead  
Just leave  
Can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things...°_

_-_Mademoiselle ?

Bella enleva le casque de sa tête.

-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?

-Euh non merci.

Elle regarda l'hôtesse s'éloigner et s'arrêter quelques sièges plus loin. Elle regarda ensuite par le hublot de l'avion et aperçut quelques grattes-ciel se détacher des nuages.

-Madames, Madesmoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, préparez-vous à atterrissage. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage à bord de l'avion numéro 888789 de la compagnie Air Lines of America, récita une voix grave, depuis le haut parleur.

Bella se cala dans son siège, et attendit, pressée de se dégourdir les jambes après huit heures de vol. Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu une heure de libre à l'aéroport de Minneapolis mais elle commençait à être fatiguée. Et vu l'heure tardive, elle ne serait pas chez son père avant 22 heures. En plus de cela, il fallait encore trouver un taxis.

Elle descendit de l'avion et alla à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Parmi les personnes attendant des voyageurs, elle vit, à sa grande surprise, son père lui faire signe. Emmett avait dû le prévenir de son départ précipité. Elle s'approcha de lui et son père la serra dans ses bras.

-Bon voyage ? demanda-t-il.

-Long...C'est toujours très long... Mais ça va.

Son père lui sourit et l'accompagna chercher son sac sur le tapis roulant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du Chef Swan et se mirent en route pour Forks.

Ils se contentèrent d'écouter la radio pendant une heure. Le Chef Swan ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à sa fille dont le regard restait rivé sur le pare-brise.

-Que se passe-t-il, Bella, demanda-t-il, brisant le silence entre eux.

Bella baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains.

-Emmett avait l'air affolé au téléphone, continua-t-il. Tu es partie comme ça alors que tu n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis deux jours.

-Ah quoi cela sert-il que je te réponde, déclara Bella, puisque tu sais déjà tout.

-Je ne sais tout que sur le plan physique. Pas le plan moral.

-Je...

Bella sentit ses barrières tomber et soupira.

-J'ai rencontré le frère d'Alice. Tu sais la future femme de Jazz. Et sa copine, c'est Jessica Stanley.

-Ah, grimaça Charlie. Je vois.

-Bah non justement. Ce n'est même pas à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'essaye de me persuader que c'est parce que nous devenons de la "même famille" mais... Ah ! Je ne sais pas !

-Décidément le monde est petit. Reste là quelques temps. Tu finiras bien par savoir ce que tu as, conclut Charlie.

Bella hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire.

"Il est génial, mon père." pensa-t-elle.

-Bon, sinon, parlons de choses joyeuses. Tes examens ?

-Super bien passés, excellents résultats, donc je suis heureuse.

-C'est fantastique ! Tiens, je t'inviterai demain soir manger un steak et un crumble ! On fêtera ça !

-D'accord, rit Bella. Tu sais que Maman est enceinte ?

Charlie tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Elle s'appellera Basibie. Comme base-ball, précisa Bella.

Charlie tapa sa main sur le volant en s'esclaffant. Le klaxon se déclencha alors, les faisant sursauter, et, surpris, Charlie mit un grand coup de volant sur la droite. La voiture fit une embardée et monta sur le talus avant que le Chef ne remaîtrise la situation et se remette sur la route. Il cramponna ses mains sur le volant et fixa la route.

-Heureusement que je suis flic, grogna-t-il.

Bella rit doucement et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Bella se réveilla suite à un fulgurant mal au dos. En grognant, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, puis mit sa main devant ses yeux afin de les protéger du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. S'habituant à la lumière, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le divan du salon de Charlie, encore habillée, une couverture en laine sur les pieds.

Elle se leva et mit un bras dans son dos pour le faire craquer, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sur la table, à côté du plat de gâteaux au beurre, se trouvait un mot de son père. Elle sourit et le prit.

_"Désolé Belle, mais j'ai failli me casser les reins hier soir en voulant te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Et tu as vraiment le sommeil dur toi. Tu trouveras des granules pour les courbatures dans le placard à côté de la cafetière bleue. Je rentrerai tôt. Profite de la journée, il fait beau. Papa."_

L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne s'épanchait pas en commentaires inutiles. Elle regarda alors l'ensemble de la cuisine et sourit en voyant une cafetière jaune. Charlie Swan buvait énormément de café, à longueur de journée, et ne supportait pas d'attendre que la cafetière lui prépare le suivant. Par conséquent, il avait quatre cafetières, de différentes couleurs, qu'il enclenchait à quelques minutes d'intervalles, afin que son prochain café soit là juste après qu'il ait fini le premier. Et ainsi de suite, de même qu'à la gendarmerie. Il avait trois cafetières différentes, seulement trois car une secrétaire lui apportait ses cafés à intervalles réguliers. Et cette cafetière était apparemment sa nouvelle acquisition. Une rouge, une bleue, une noire, une blanche et maintenant une jaune.

Elle s'assit à table et observa la cuisine dans laquelle elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie. Des bons moments comme des horribles. Elle se rappelait le jour où Emmett avait ramené sa première copine sérieuse à la maison. Que de rigolade, la pauvre s'était avérée être une grande bavarde et avait passé son repas à raconter sa vie en long et en large, sous les regards amusés de Charlie et Renée. Elle se rappelait le jour où Renée avait hurlé qu'elle ne finirait pas sa vie dans le"trou" qu'était Forks, avant de prendre son sac et de partir, prenant Bella par la main, pour ne plus jamais revenir, laissant Charlie et Emmett désespérés. Emmett était venu les rejoindre à Phoenix quelques semaines plus tard, sous la demande de Charlie qui voulait qu'il garde un œil sur Bella.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle secoua la tête afin de chasser de son esprit ces images qui l'avaient marquée à jamais. Elle débarrassa la table et monta se doucher. Elle laissa l'eau tiède la détendre complètement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fit alors le bilan de ces dernières semaines. Elle avait revu Jasper, son second frère, après dix ans d'absence. Il lui avait appris qu'il allait se marier, et avait donc rencontré sa fiancée, Alice, qui s'était révélée être une excellente amie, et sa future belle-famille, qui l'avait tout de suite considérée comme l'une des leurs. Venait ensuite le frère d'Alice, un jeune homme qui l'avait tout de suite mise mal à l'aise par tant de perfection et leur rencontre avait été fracassante. Elle avait appris que sa petite amie était Jessica. Alors qu'elle commençait à réellement apprécier Edward, Jessica était revenue sans avertir quiconque et n'était plus la "petite-amie" mais la "fiancée".

Bella souffla, éteignit le jet d'eau, et sortit de la douche avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette.

-Mon cas est désespéré, dit-elle au miroir.

Elle était persuadée que s'il avait pu répondre il lui aurait dit quelque chose du genre : "Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ma vieille". Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle finit sa toilette et alla s'habiller. Puis, elle prit un livre, Pauline, d'Alexandre Dumas, classique français et alla jusqu'au garage. Là, elle trouva une vieille chaise longue, nettoya les dix ans de poussière et de saleté qui se trouvaient dessus et l'installa dans le jardin. Elle passa sa journée à lire et traduire son livre, dorant sous les faibles rayons du soleil qui, pour une fois, éclairaient Forks.

Le soir arrivé, elle le regarda disparaître derrière la forêt qui séparait Forks de La Push, et se préparait à rentrer la chaise lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle se précipita dans la maison, et glissa sur la carpette qui se trouvait sur le seuil d'entrée. Attérissant violemment sur les fesses, elle émit un grognement. Le téléphone continuant de sonner, elle se redressa péniblement, se mit sur les genoux et s'accrocha sur le rebord du meuble. Elle allongea le bras pour saisir le combiné et le tira fortement vers elle, avant de s'asseoir par terre, dos contre le meuble, le faisant ainsi bouger dangereusement

Oubliant que le combiné était accroché à la base par l'intermédiaire d'un court fil extensible, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la seconde partie du téléphone s'approchait méchamment du vide. Elle se cala une dernière fois contre le meuble, le faisant à nouveau tanguer, tira sur le combiné pour avoir plus de large et la base lui tomba sur la tête dans un bruit sourd.

- !

-_Bella ? _s'affola Charlie. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_

Bella saisit la base du téléphone, la posa sur ses genoux et se massa la tête.

-Rien du tout, répondit-elle, ironique. Je viens seulement de subir un traumatisme crânien et que je me suis fêlé le coccyx, rien de grave. J'avais oublié à quel point ces vieux téléphones étaient dangereux, de part leurs appels et leur utilisation.

-_Ah. Ce n'est que ça_, rigola Charlie. _Ne prépare rien à manger, je viens te chercher._

_-_Parfait, répondit-elle d'humeur massacrante. A tout de suite.

_-Mets de la glace sur ta tête douloureuse._

Et il raccrocha. Se contorsionnant, Bella replaça l'objet tueur sur le meuble et se mit sur ses pieds en grimaçant. Elle monta se changer et attendit son père dans le salon, une bouillotte remplie de glaçons sur le crâne. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle grimpa dans la voiture de service, et ils passèrent une agréable soirée dans un petit restaurant de Forks.

* * *

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent calmes. Charlie était malheureusement souvent absent, et pendant ces moments là, elle se promenait le long des falaises de La Push ou marchait pieds nus sur les plages. Elle passa également une journée à Port Angeles. Là-bas, elle trouva une superbe table d'enregistrement, pas trop encombrante, qu'elle acheta pour Alice, avec plusieurs accessoires comme des micros, des casques...

Le vendredi matin le sac de Bella était déjà bouclé, et elle marchait le long de l'océan, poussant du bout des orteils les grains de sable encore secs. L'eau n'était pas agitée et l'air était agréable, réchauffant tout de même un peu la température humide de Forks.

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son départ de Boston et elle se sentait mal, non seulement en repensant à ce qui l'attendait chez elle mais un nouveau sentiment s'était greffé à ceux initiaux. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus son cœur se resserrait car chacune de ses pensées, de ses réponses avaient toujours un rapport avec Edward.

Cette situation était précisément celle qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Elle se retrouvait dans le même cas qu'à Boston et malgré son voyage, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Le seul changement était que la deuxième possibilité qu'elle avait envisagé à Boston lui paraissait même beaucoup plus crédible que la première, maintenant. Et c'était bien le plus ennuyeux ! Elle se refusait à imaginer ces mots qui décrivaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Edward me manque, dit-elle, mettant rageusement un coup dans un cailloux, oubliant qu'elle était pieds nus.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur, et sautillant sur une jambe, saisit son gros orteil dans sa main. Grimaçant, elle se dit que c'était seulement qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie et que rester seule l'ennuyait. Faisant demi-tour, elle se rendit à sa moto. Elle sourit en repensant à ces bons souvenirs. L'engin lui avait valu de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé aux excellents moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Jacob et de Rosalie. Elle prit le virage, et se gara devant sa maison. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir le garage et rentra la moto à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir recouverte d'une bâche, elle retourna dans la maison et s'installa dans le salon où elle reprit sa lecture, attendant Charlie.

Leur repas fut ponctué de nombreux rires et ils eurent du mal à manger correctement. Ils passèrent leur dernière soirée ensemble et vers minuit, Charlie la conduisit avec toutes ses affaires jusqu'à la gare de Port Angeles.

-Bon, tu as tout ?

-Oui, Papa. Je reviendrai bientôt, avec Emmett et Rosalie.

-Fais-leur de grosses bises de ma part. A Jasper aussi. Bella, j'espère que tu iras mieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa et monta dans le train. Il lui fallait une heure de voyage jusqu'à Seattle où elle reprendrait l'avion pour huit heures de vol. Emmett avait téléphoné à Charlie pour prévenir qu'il viendrait la chercher le samedi matin vers dix heures.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle entendit l'annonce de départ de son vol et se précipita vers la porte d'embarquement. Dans l'avion, elle chercha sa place et s'installa confortablement, mettant de la musique dans ses oreilles.

Le soleil chatouilla son visage, la faisant se réveiller. Elle se levait pour aller aux toilettes lorsque la voix du haut-parleur s'éleva, annonçant atterrissage Elle renonça et retourna s'asseoir, répondant au sourire que lui adressait une hôtesse.

Trente minutes plus tard, l'avion était à l'aéroport et Bella arrivait devant le tapis roulant. Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers les sièges d'attentes où elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Emmett, une tête au dessus de tout le monde, couper la foule, la cherchant des yeux. Elle fit un petit signe pour attirer son regard et lui fit un sourire. Il parut soulagé lorsqu'il la vit et s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Il prit son sac puis la serra longuement dans ses bras. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le pick-up.

Emmett paraissait crispé et Bella pouvait voir une ride se former entre ses yeux, signe d'intense réflexion présent chez elle aussi. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la maison des Cullen et Emmett put miraculeusement se garer juste devant.

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à sortir, il la retint par le bras.

-Belle, murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle se tournait, intriguée, vers lui. Dis-moi. S'il te plaît.

Bella eut un sourire rassurant. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, après tant d'années, comment Emmett, un gars si baraqué et imposant, pouvait être si protecteur envers elle. Les heurts et les éclats étaient tout de même fréquents, mais Emmett pouvait être si doux et prévenant parfois qu'elle en restait pantoise.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien, et tu sauras bientôt tout. Quand je le saurai moi-même, promit-elle.

Elle sourit devant l'éclat de soulagement qui traversa les yeux de son frère lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots.

-Allez viens ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle sourit en sortant de la voiture et buta dans la marche du trottoir. Elle s'étala alors de tout son long, sous le regard rieur des passants. Un rire tonitruant s'éleva derrière elle, et elle put constater, en se redressant sur un coude, que son frère peinait à rester debout, déjà avachi sur le capot du 4x4. Elle fit mine d'être vexée et prit une moue boudeuse. Le rire de son frère s'amplifia mais il vint tout de même l'aider et d'un seul mouvement de bras, la redressa sur ses deux pieds.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua et Alice descendit le petit escalier aussi vite que lui permettaient ses escarpins. Elle lui sauta alors dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Bella tapota maladroitement son dos, ne sachant comment réagir devant cette brusque pulsion d'affection.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as manquée ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors, en se redressant.

Bella la regarda s'épousseter et leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle, sa voix s'étranglant alors lorsqu'elle vit Edward apparaître sur le seuil.

Voyant son sourire en coin et ses yeux ambre la fixer, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La réponse était claire. La voix d'Alice n'était qu'un fond sonore à côté d'elle et elle vit soudain Rosalie se placer derrière Edward. Discrètement, afin que seul Bella la voit, elle posa la main sur son cœur et désigna Edward du menton. Bella hocha doucement la tête alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

"Oui, c'est ça Rosalie, je crois que c'est Lui... je suis amoureuse de Lui." pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_**Musiques : **_

_-°Taking back my love, Enrique Iglesias featuring Ciara._


	6. Billet retour

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Ciao !_

_Pour une fois je n'ai pas trop de blabla si ce n'est que je remercie tous mes reviewers, tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte et en histoire favorite (aussi ceux qui ne me laisse pas de reviews mais qui me lisent) et celles qui m'ont mise en auteur alerte et en favoris ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il est un peu plus...love ! Le titre est un peu particulier, vous ne trouverez peut-être pas le rapport. Signalez-le moi si vous voulez que je vous l'explique dans la réponse à votre review._

_Good reading !_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Nini : Je suis ravie de te faire autant rire ! Pour le passage du "combat" je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ! Oui, ils cachent quelque chose tu as raison, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

_-Laurie : Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

_**Résumé : **__Après le retour de Jessica, Bella apprend que celle-ci est en réalité sa fiancée. Bella accepte mal la nouvelle et pense que c'est dû au fait qu'elles seront de la même famille. Pourtant, autre chose l'inquiète. C'est pourquoi elle part une semaine en pèlerinage chez son père pour se mettre au vert. Mais à son retour, pour l'anniversaire d'Alice, tout est clair. Elle est amoureuse d'Edward..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Billet retour**

* * *

Assises sur la banquette arrière du pick up d'Emmett, lui-même au volant, Rosalie ne cessait de lancer des œillades amusées à Bella qui ne pouvait se dépêtrer de son sourire niais.

En effet, une heure plus tôt, Bella avait appris que ce week-end "anniversaire" se ferait sans Jessica, qui avait préféré passer son week-end avec Lauren Mallory plutôt qu'avec Rosalie. La jeune blonde n'avait pas retenue sa joie et avait poussé des cris stridents en brandissant ses bras en l'air pour prouver sa satisfaction. La porte-fenêtre étant ouverte, Emmett s'était vu obligé d'adresser de grands sourires rassurant aux voisins inquiets qui venaient de sortir de chez eux.

Quant à Bella, elle avait souri d'un air contrit, les joues écarlates, fuyant le regard et la proximité d'Edward. Alice, heureuse au possible, avait donc annoncé un repas dans un fast-food, près d'une grande patinoire. Lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que ce serait Edward et Emmett qui conduiraient, Bella s'était précipité à l'extérieur, Rosalie à ses côtés, afin de se jeter sur le siège passager du pick up, sous les regards plus que surpris des autres. Edward avait d'ailleurs pris un air pincé, décrétant qu'il ne se savait pas d'aussi mauvaise compagnie pour faire fuir deux jeunes filles ainsi. Les deux concernées n'avaient pas relevé, Rosalie étant trop occupée à charrier Bella sur la couleur que prenait ses joues.

Les deux jeunes filles chuchotaient discrètement derrière Emmett qui jetait des regards incessants depuis le rétroviseur.

-Bella, es-tu sûre de toi?

-Certaine Rose. Je n'ai ressentis ça que pour Mike et c'est le seul que j'ai aimé. Et il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais je suis certaine d'être amoureuse d'Edward.

Rosalie sourit devant l'air satisfait de Bella.

-Et, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je pense qu'il serait vraiment stupide de faire sembler de ne pas l'aimer, après tout il n'y aucune honte d'aimer un homme. Le problème majeur est qu'il est fiancé. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne fais pas le poids face à Jessica. Edward est attiré par ce genre de fille et je refuse de ressembler à ça.

-Au fait, maintenant que tu en parles, Alice et moi attendions que tu sois rentrée pour agir mais il y a quelque chose que tu d...

-Les filles, c'est quoi les messes-basses derrière mon dos ! gronda Emmett.

Rosalie claqua la langue, agacée. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque Emmett gara la voiture devant un restaurant. La grosse frite et la moutarde qui surplombaient le toit fit sourire Bella qui n'était jamais venue à cet endroit. L'autre convoi étant arrivé avant eux, Bella et Rosalie virent Alice leur faire un grand signe de main et se diriger en sautillant vers le restaurant, tirant Jasper par le bras. Emmett plaça sa main dans le dos de Rosalie, poussa Bella de l'autre, et ils suivirent Alice et Jasper, rejoins par Edward quelques secondes avant.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Bella n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que la nourriture préparée ici était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de restauration rapide. Elle rejoignit Alice au centre de la vaste pièce et se posta devant le grand comptoir.

-Vous prenez quoi ? demanda Alice, le nez en l'air, observant minutieusement le contenu de chaque formule, sous le regard blasé des caissières.

Bella ne répondit pas. Se tordant presque le cou, elle essayait de voir un peu plus loin dans les cuisines. Rosalie était, quant à elle, absorbée dans la contemplation d'Emmett accoudé au comptoir, lui souriant d'un air charmeur. Soudain, Bella sursauta et la tira violemment par le coude avant de pointer du doigt de façon extrêmement impolie un jeune homme dont le rôle devait consister à retourner les steak hachés.

Rosalie se contenta de le balayer rapidement du regard puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise. Elle désigna Edward du menton et ouvrit ses mains en signe d'incompréhension.

-Tu n'as pas flashé sur un spécialiste du beef steak quand même ? chuchota Rosalie, suspicieuse.

Bella bougea vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation, choquée. Elle fit alors de nouveau tourner Rosalie et lui désigna à nouveau le garçon, se faisant insistante.

Rosalie entreprit alors d'observer le jeune homme attentivement et le détailla de bas en haut. Elle s'attarda alors sur son visage, fit abstraction de la toque orange et verte, et plissa les yeux. Soudain, son regard se figea puis Bella vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La jeune blonde se tourna vers elle, paraissant horrifiée, tandis que Bella lui lançait un regard entendu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Edward, qui avait suivit la fin de l'échange.

Emmett se rapprocha d'elles et Alice les regarda, curieuse. Jasper, quant à lui, tentait d'apercevoir le garçon dont il était question.

-Alors ? insista Edward.

-Je...Rosalie était surprise car je voulais prendre la formule maxi et...mentit Bella.

-Et c'est vraiment très mauvais pour sa ligne, continua Rosalie, mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, seuls Emmett et Alice les crurent à en juger par leur étonnement. Jasper lui, ne lâchait pas du regard ce jeune garçon blond qui lui était familier, et Edward ne cessait de fixer Bella, sceptique, alors que celle-ci rougissait à vue d'œil

-Je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

En se tournant brusquement, elle ne vit pas le garçon passer juste derrière elle, tentant de couper la foule, pour se diriger vers le présentoir de pailles afin de le recharger. Elle le percuta violemment et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'excusa auprès de la dame derrière lui qu'il avait bousculé puis posa son regard sur Bella. La jeune fille se dégagea rapidement, ne levant pas les yeux vers lui. L'air horrifié de Rosalie décupla lorsque l'employé prit la parole.

-Bella ?

-Mike Newton ! hurla Jasper, satisfait de sa mémoire, brandissant un poing victorieux. Alice vint alors se loger dans ses bras, sentant le problème. Emmett, lui, se tourna lentement vers le garçon, analysant la nature de l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour et il se jeta sur Mike, le saisissant par le col de son polo et le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Des murmurent étouffés ainsi que des petits cris s'élevèrent de la salle tandis que la foule formait un cercle autour d'eux. Emmett commença à lever son poing lorsque Rosalie intervint, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras.

-Tu défends cette ordure, lui cracha Emmett, ne cessant de fixer Mike.

-Non, répondit calmement Rosalie. Te voir lui refaire le portrait m'apporterait une joie intense seulement je doute qu'Alice apprécierait de voir sa fête d'anniversaire se terminer entre les barreaux d'une cellule de garde à vue.

-Non Rose, s'écria celle-ci. Laisse le. Il a fait du mal à Bella.

La jeune fille concernée se tenait appuyée contre le comptoir, observant la scène d'un œil troublé. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et une furieuse envie de vomir la tenaillait. Alors que son frère lançait à Mike les insultes les plus affreuses qu'il soit, se faisant fureur pour ne pas le cogner, elle vit arriver un homme en complet gris, probablement un des dirigeants, flanqué de deux gros-bras. Arrivés aux côtés d'Emmett, les deux agents de sécurité déchantèrent, comprenant que leur adversaire était de la même carrure qu'eux et que l'altercation se ferait sûrement avec difficulté.

Les caissières ne cessaient de pousser des cris d'effroi, augmentant la migraine de Bella. Le teint cireux mais pâle que prenait la jeune fille alarma Edward qui la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant vers l'extérieur. La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant de sortir du restaurant, ce fut Jasper qui tentait d'apaiser la situation.

Edward la guida vers un banc éloigné et la fit s'asseoir. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, et la fixa longuement de son regard inquiet. La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains et se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Edward n'osa pas lui demander comment elle allait, la voyant vaciller d'avant en arrière, car la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait était plus qu'évidente. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, signe de réconfort, et le contact fit frissonner Bella. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux brillants de larmes et Edward ne réfléchit pas avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci traçait des cercles apaisants dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Bella ne se redresse, frottant ses yeux. Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent vers eux, inquiètes.

-Edward, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? demanda sa sœur

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec elle. Rosalie prit sa place sur le banc et offrit à Bella un sourire compatissant. Bella se racla vigoureusement la gorge et Rosalie eut un sourire en coin, malicieux.

-Il faut croire que le monde n'a jamais été aussi petit. Que font-ils tous à Boston, s'écria-t-elle. Enfin, il y a du bon, dans l'histoire...

-Je ne suis peut-être pas partie assez loin, murmura Bella. Rose, et Emmett ?

-Eh bien, il a réussi à se calmer. Il a présenté ses excuses aux agents de sécurité et au dirigeant -pas à Mike en revanche- et a déclaré qu'il partirait dès qu'il aurait ses frites. Donc tout le monde s'affaire en cuisine pour préparer nos commandes. Nous irons manger dans l'espèce de parc, là-bas, désigna Rosalie.

Alice revint vers elles tandis qu'Edward se rendait au fast-food.

-Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée, je...commença Bella.

-Non, l'interrompit-elle. Tout va bien. L'important est que cela ne ce soit pas conclu en pugilat. Et puis, le week-end n'est pas terminé ! En plus, tu n'y es pour rien si Mike est un sombre crétin.

Alice et Rosalie rigolèrent et Bella sourit. Peu de temps après, les garçons arrivèrent, les bras chargés de leurs commandes. Avec les filles, ils allèrent s'installer dans l'herbe du parc puis Emmett prit Bella à part.

Soudainement, une fois éloignés, il la serra dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur, se justifia-t-il.

-Pourtant, je ne me suis pas battue, répliqua Bella, souriante.

Emmett regarda ses pieds, penaud.

-J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien quand tu es partie avec Edward.

-Eh bien, remercie-le lui, déclara Bella.

Emmett sourit et lui prit la main pour la guider vers les autres qui riaient abondamment. Tous sauf Edward qui paraissait agacé.

-Edward, décale-toi pour que Bella puisse s'installer, ordonna Alice.

Le concerné se déplaça, visiblement de mauvaise grâce, ce qui peina Bella. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance froide entre les deux jeunes, et Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Emmett alors qu'Alice souriait malicieusement.

* * *

Bella s'accrochait désespérément à la rambarde de la même manière qu'elle se serait agrippée à une bouée en pleine mer déchaînée. Tremblante, elle n'osait même pas regarder ses amis patiner au rythme de la musique.

-Bella, viens ! cria Alice.

L'interpellée, horrifiée, secoua vigoureusement la tête, diminuant inconsciemment son appui sur la rampe. Ses pieds cédèrent, elle dérapa et glissa, tombant méchamment sur la glace. Elle entendit un petit rire masculin derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement à l'inconnu lorsqu'il la souleva et la redressa sur ses patins. L'homme posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la coller à lui, puis enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. Bella reconnut la musculature de ces bras dans lesquels elle avait été serrée plus tôt dans la journée et son souffle se coupa, la faisant se figer.

-N'aies pas peur, murmura Edward à son oreille.

Bella garda ses jambes droites et se laissa guider alors qu'il commençait à patiner doucement. L'expérience dont elle se plaignait ouvertement était soudainement devenue nettement plus plaisante. Elle se laissa transporter quelques minutes, crispée, au son des Chariots of Fire° avant de commencer à détendre ses jambes. Edward accéléra alors un peu, enchaînant plusieurs pas. La jeune fille se détendit complètement, et ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit Edward diminuer sa prise sur elle, ne la tenant plus que par la taille. Elle lui lança un regard affolé.

-Je te tiens. Essaye de suivre mes pas.

La jeune fille laissa alors glisser son pied gauche puis son pied droit. Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre mais Edward la redressa. Les yeux fixés sur les patins du jeune homme, elle parvint à calquer ses pas aux siens. Voyant qu'elle commençait à prendre de l'aisance, Edward garda une main sur sa taille puis se mit à côté d'elle. Bella essaya de garder son équilibre. Elle y réussit pendant quelques instants puis Edward, sentant qu'elle allait fatiguer, la tira à lui.

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent de patiner, restant immobiles. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Edward entrouvrit la bouche et le souffle de Bella se fit plus saccadé.

-Salut les jeunes ! brailla Emmett, derrière eux.

Il asséna alors une grande claque dans l'épaule d'Edward qui perdit l'équilibre et glissa en avant, entraînant Bella dans sa chute. Elle glissa sur les fesses un peu plus loin tandis qu'Edward, assis par terre, se mettait à rire. Se redressant, elle le rejoignit puis partagea son hilarité. Edward se figea soudainement.

-Tu as réussi, s'étonna-t-il.

-De quoi ? demanda Bella.

-Tu viens de te lever sur de la glace puis de patiner vers moi, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Bella ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à trouver une explication rationnelle, mais aucun son ne sortit. Surprise, elle regarda Edward qui souriait largement. Il se redressa et lui prit la main. Ils commencèrent à patiner doucement puis Edward accéléra un peu.

Riant, ils firent plusieurs tours de patinoire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce la fermeture. Déçus, ils patinèrent chacun de leur côté vers les vestiaires qui leurs étaient destinés. Devant la porte, Bella retira ses patins, et se massa les chevilles. Contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne se sentait pas assez habile pour marcher avec des patins sur le sol mou des vestiaires. Elle prit son sac dans son casier et s'assit à côté de Rosalie et Alice, un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Quoi, demanda-t-elle, soudain, sentant leurs regards sur elle.

-Rien, sourit Rosalie.

Alice parut contrariée.

-Rosalie m'a fait part de certaines...choses et je suis déçue de ne pas l'avoir entendu de ta bouche.

-Je...répondit Bella. Je suis désolée, je m'en suis rendue compte ce matin et bon il y a eu l'histoire avec Jessica puis avec Mike et après j'ai patiné cet après-midi mais...Alice, je te jure que j'allais t'en parler !

La jeune fille concernée eut un énorme sourire puis poussa un cri de victoire.

-Alors c'est vrai ? hurla-t-elle.

Bella rougit, mal à l'aise d'être le nouveau centre d'attention des autres filles du vestiaire, alors que ses deux amies entamaient une danse de joie.

-Elle est amoureuse de mon frangin, expliqua Alice aux autres filles, tout sourire.

-Alice, grinça Bella alors que les autres lui souriaient.

Toutes se mirent à rire.

-Mais tu oublies qu'il est fiancé ! répliqua Bella, satisfaite et même temps triste. Lui, il ne va pas en faire abstraction !

-Crois-moi, Belle, je doute que cet après-midi, il ait dû faire des efforts surhumains pour l'oublier !

-Vous étiez si mignons, rajouta Rosalie.

-Vous allez si bien ensemble, compléta une jeune fille inconnue.

-Vous devez faire un plan, conclut une jolie rousse.

Alice et Rosalie s'assirent sur un banc alors que les autres filles se mettaient autour d'elles, élaborant des plans farfelus. Bella secoua la tête d'affliction, enfila son T-shirt par dessus son débardeur, et mit ses chaussures.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, toutes les filles, debout, l'observaient et la détaillaient de haut en bas, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Une jeune fille chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice qui acquiesça.

-Isabella, commença Rosalie.

"Ouille, ça commence très mal", se dit Bella.

-Tu veux avoir Edward ou le laisser avec la potiche qui t'a déjà volé ton petit-ami en terminale ?

-Euh, bah oui, je le veux.

-Tu es prête à tout ? ajouta Alice.

Bella hocha la tête, signe d'affirmation.

-Même le pire pour toi ? insista la jeune brunette.

Bella prit conscience que ce que disait Alice était plus que vrai.

-Oui, déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Les filles sourirent doucement, et Bella sourit également, rougissante. Soudain, une jeune femme de la patinoire vint les voir.

-Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, mais il y a trois charmants jeunes hommes qui attendent trois d'entre vous depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Alice, Rosalie et Bella rigolèrent. Elles saluèrent ensuite leurs amies de vestiaire qui leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen se fit silencieux dans chaque voiture. Seule Bella grogna légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut, garée devant la maison, une espèce de décapotable violette aux sièges rose. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et les filles montèrent directement à l'étage. Rosalie et Alice avaient décidé de coiffer Bella et de la vêtirent avec les habits qu'elles avaient acheté durant leur journée shopping. Entrant dans la salle de bain, elles furent assaillies par des quantités faramineuses de crèmes, de maquillage rose, et ce dans tous les coins autrefois libres de la salle de bain.

-Jessica, grogna Alice. Et toutes ses horreurs que je n'oserais même pas mettre.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise, convint Rosalie. La salle de bain est devenu son pied-à-terre ?

Soudain, la concernée pénétra dans la salle de bain.

-Ah non ! Sortez, s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me préparer.

-Bienvenue, Jessica, dans MA salle de bain ! cria Alice. Et si tu nous déranges encore une fois, je me ferai un plaisir de te mettre dehors ! De la maison, cela va de soi !

La blonde sortit d'un pas rapide, énervée au possible. Elles l'entendirent crier à Edward que sa sœur l'avait menacé de la mettre à la porte. Bella fut soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit Edward lui répondre de les laisser tranquilles. Les filles la firent asseoir sur une fauteuil devant un grand psyché. Une console était placée à côté d'elle, avec dessus les produits de beauté d'Alice, qui, Bella devait l'avouer, était bien moins effrayants que ceux de Jessica. Elle préférait largement les tons cuivré et marron glacé aux rose bonbon et rouge carmin.

Rosalie lui présenta divers T-shirts et Bella choisit le débardeur en coton, beige, avec une petite cordelette sous la poitrine. Il avait un décolleté rond qui lui plaisait assez et le bretelles étaient assez larges. Rosalie lui imposa un pantalon en toile marron et des chaussures ouvertes sur les côtés, assez confortables, Bella dut l'avouer. Elle constata également qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à Jessica et que même si ce n'était pas habituellement le genre de vêtements qu'elle portait, le style lui convenait. Elle fut d'autant plus ravie lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alice y était allée mollo niveau fard à paupières et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre maquillage. Elles avaient laissé ses cheveux tranquilles, mettant juste un petit coup de gel histoire qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à une crêpe à la fin de la soirée.

Soudain, Emmett lui cria de venir rapidement. En compagnie des filles déjà prêtes, elles descendirent au salon d'où criait la télévision.

-Regarde, Belle, on dirait Phil.

Bella s'assit à côté de lui et observa l'homme interviewé.

-On ne dirait pas, puisque c'est lui ! Regarde, c'est Maman, déclara-t-elle alors qu'une femme toute excitée s'accrochait au bras de Phil.

_"-Et vous êtes enceinte, c'est votre premier enfant ?_

_-Oui."_

-C'en est assez, déclara Emmett en éteignant la télévision.

Bella ne répondit rien et retourna à la cuisine avec Rosalie et Alice.

-Tu déchires ! chuchota cette dernière. Il t'a dévoré du regard !

Bella s'installa sur le plan de travail, et balança ses jambes dans le vide.

-Les filles, écoutez. Vous êtes vraiment super gentilles, vous êtes extra, mais si Edward a demandé Jessica en fiançailles, aussi superficielle et...inintéressante et égocentrique soit-elle, ma foi, je ne me sens pas de fausser son choix. J'ai dit que j'étais prête à tout, mais, imaginez qu'il soit malheureux avec moi après ?

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard malicieux.

-Belle, il y a quelque chose. On n'a encore pas pu t'en parler car à chaque fois il y avait un problème mais...

-Mon frère m'a dit que cette bague, il l'avait trouvé lors d'une fouille et son professeur a voulu qu'il la garde. Edward l'a donc nettoyée et c'est pour cela, que malgré le beau diamant, elle paraît un peu vieillotte pour notre époque mais très belle. Et il l'a mise dans un petit coffret dans sa commode à Chicago. Il s'était disputé avec Jessica et elle a voulu saccager sa chambre. En ouvrant la commode elle a trouvé la bague et lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, elle l'a embrassé et elle est devenue toute gentille. Elle a cru qu'Edward allait la demander en mariage. Le problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention il comptait même la quitter.

-Mais...

-Il n'a pas réussi à le lui annoncer mais elle lui casse vraiment les pieds, conclut Rosalie.

-Il n'aime pas Jessica, murmura Bella.

-Pas du tout, confirma Rosalie.

-Il ne l'aime pas, dit Bella à voix haute. C'était donc ça, ce brusque changement d'humeur, le 17 !

Un grand sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres.

-Cela change tout, déclara-t-elle. Au boulot ! Mais gardez-moi un minimum naturelle !

* * *

La soirée fut assez calme. Jessica était partie assez tôt, vexée par les propos d'Alice, et le groupe restant avait regardé des DVD, fatigués par leur journée. Rosalie et Emmett s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre. Edward monta dans la sienne, Alice et Jasper allèrent dans la leur et Bella fit le tour de la maison pour aller dans la sienne.

Deux heures plus tard, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, elle redescendit dans le salon avec son ordinateur et rechercha des musiques à écouter. Plongée dans ses recherches, elle n'entendit pas Edward descendre les escaliers. Arrivant par derrière, il lui cacha les yeux et posa sa main devant sa bouche, sachant qu'elle crierait. En effet, elle sursauta et s'apprêta à hurler.

-Qui c'est ? chuchota Edward.

Bella se détendit, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, et une fois sa bouche libérée, le traita de fou. Edward rigola.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je...euh...des musiques, balbutia-t-elle.

Après tout, il ne portait qu'un bas de survêtement. Et rien du tout en haut !

-Pardon ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Bella souffla un bon coup.

-Je recherche des musiques pour que je puisse ensuite les acheter chez le disquaire.

-Le disquaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est un excellent moment de détente. J'aime beaucoup parcourir les bacs et regarder tous les disques, anciens ou récents. On trouve même de vieux vinyles je trouve ça fantastique.

-Alors, Rosalie et ma sœur, c'est les vêtements, et toi, c'est la musique.

Bella rougit.

-Tu vas souvent à des concerts ?

-Parfois. J'aime beaucoup la musique classique par exemple. Le baroque surtout. Bach, Vivaldi, Haydn...alors dès qu'il y a un orchestre ou une représentation. Même des conférences.

-Tiens c'est marrant. Moi, c'est plutôt le romantique. Debussy, Bartok, tout ça.

-Magnifique, le Clair de Lune.

-Je le joue au piano.

-Tu fais du piano ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward mit un doigt sur sa bouche afin de ne pas réveiller toute la maison. Bella rougit et s'excusa.

-Désolée, je suis toujours très emballée quand j'apprends que quelqu'un fait de la musique.

-Tu joues de quoi ?

Bella baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau le jeune homme, elle avait un regard triste.

-De rien... J'ai appris un peu de solfège, grâce à une amie qui faisait de la musique. Angela elle s'appelle. Mais je ne suis pas très coordonnée...t on avait pas trop les moyens.

-Le solfège, cela se voit. Lorsqu'on a fait du karaoké, tu chantais parfaitement en rythme et juste. C'est pour cela que je voulais te faire une surprise, un cadeau en fait... du moins autre que celui que tu as eu.

Bella esquissa un sourire. Puis, intriguée, elle regarda le garçon se lever et partir dans une salle à côté du salon, qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

-Viens, l'appela-t-il.

Elle le rejoignit et entra dans une salle de musique. Il y avait un piano demi-queue au centre, et sur des pieds, des guitares, sèches, folk et électriques, avec des amplis, des loopers dans des cases accrochées aux murs. Il y avait également un saxophone et un violon.

Bella lança un sifflement d'admiration puis mit une main sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu peux, dit Edward, en riant. Elle est insonorisée.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'assit sur le siège du piano. Il revint vers elle, armé d'une guitare. La tenant par le manche, il la lui tendit. Étonnée, elle la prit et la posa sur ses genoux. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le siège.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une musique que tu appréciais particulièrement. Une chanson de variété. Et je voulais te l'apprendre à la guitare.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants de Bella.

-C'était ça mon cadeau, murmura-t-il ensuite. Tu es partante ?

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il prit alors la guitare et commença les premières notes. Il les recommença ensuite plus doucement et tendit la guitare à Bella. Fébrile, elle la prit sur ses genoux, positionna son majeur de la main gauche sur la deuxième case et sa main droite sur les cordes. Écartant fortement les doigts pour reproduire les deux premières notes, elle réussit, obtenant un son juste un peu moins bon que celui d'Edward.

-Ensuite, place ton majeur sur la troisième et la quatrième corde, deuxième case, et ton index sur la premier case et les deux premières cordes, expliqua-t-il. Non, rapproche toi de la petite barre, c'est moins loin, ajouta-t-il voyant que les doigts de Bella prenaient une forme étrange.

Voyant qu'elle peinait à faire cet accord, il se mit derrière elle, prit sa main, et positionna délicatement les doigts de Bella aux bons endroits. Il prit ensuite son autre main, et la guida sur les cordes. Puis il enchaîna un autre accord. Être debout, le dos courbé, était assez inconfortable. Il interrompit alors sa musique, s'assit derrière Bella et se colla contre son dos, passant ses bras autour d'elle pour ressaisir ses mains. Il reprit alors là où il en était et ses doigts ainsi que ceux de Bella terminèrent l'introduction avant d'entamer le couplet.

-Let me hold you, for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again, commença Edward, d'une voix douce. But you broke me, now I can't feel anything.°°

Bella se laissa transporter par la voix mélodieuse d'Edward, laissant glisser son regard tantôt sur la bouche du jeune homme tantôt sur les cordes de la guitare. Elle se cala contre le torse d'Edward et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward s'interrompit dans son chant et dans sa musique. Ouvrant un œil, elle le regarda, surprise.

-C'est à toi, expliqua Edward en souriant.

-Oh.

Il rejoua deux mesures puis ce fut au tour de Bella de chanter. Elle n'aimait que moyennement sa voix, ne lui trouvant rien d'extraordinaire, mais au moins savait-elle chanter juste. Ils se laissèrent transporter par les bienfaits de la musique.

-Let me hold you, for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again°°...terminèrent-ils en se regardant dans les yeux.

Bella aperçut une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Edward et se rendit compte que le garçon était troublé.

-Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il froidement en se levant.

Il prit la guitare des mains de Bella, la reposa sur le pieds qui lui était destiné et sortit de la pièce.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle, alors que la porte se refermait.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Bella fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les voilages. Se redressant difficilement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le psyché qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

"Misère..." se dit-elle en essuyant ses joues dans lesquelles étaient incrustées les traces de ses larmes de la veille...ou de ce matin très tôt.

Bella ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward était si lunatique. Par exemple, au fast-food, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et pendant le repas, il lui avait fait la tête. Puis ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à la patinoire et il l'avait rejoint au milieu de la nuit pour lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare puis il était parti, froid et distant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés.

"On a pourtant passé de bons moments..." pensa Bella, dont les yeux redevenaient humides.

Elle secoua la tête pour se donner du courage, enfila un pull à Emmett qui se trouvait dans ses affaires, et sortit de la chambre. Elle alla dans le petit jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison, et s'assit sur la balancelle. La fraîcheur du matin la fit un peu frissonner malgré l'épais pull qu'elle portait. Elle se releva et retourna dans la maison. Là, elle se prépara une tasse café viennois et pendant que sa boisson chauffait, elle partit chercher une petite couverture dans le salon. Prenant son café et son lainage, elle retourna sur la balancelle, mettant ses jambes nues à côté d'elle, sous la couverture. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, profitant de la chaleur de sa boisson et de la couverture jusqu'à ce que son frère vienne la retrouver.

-Tu as gardé tes habitudes de Forks, lança-t-il.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Emmett s'installa à côté d'elle, mettant les jambes de sa sœur sur ses cuisses.

-Je ne te savais pas si matinal.

-Moi non plus. En plus, je me suis assez bien dépensé, cette nuit, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire pervers.

Bella rigola doucement et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Stupide, répliqua-t-elle.

Emmett rigola à son tour puis devint tout à coup sérieux.

-J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Eddy.

-Je doute qu'il apprécie que tu lui donnes ce surnom, murmura la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, c'est un type bien. Et, tu sais avec Jessica, enfin il m'a dit...enfin ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit mais...

-Je le sais déjà.

-Ah. D'accord. Écoute, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller par quatre chemins. Je dois avouer que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas voulu aborder avec toi le sujet des garçons parce que j'avais peur. Après l'histoire avec Mike, tu étais tellement dévastée et ce pendant si longtemps que...je ne voulais pas qu'un autre enfoiré refasse du mal à ma petite sœur comme Newton. Et maintenant moi je suis avec Rose et Jasper a Alice. Elles ont ton âge et cela veut dire que bientôt, ce sera ton tour. Il faut que je te laisse vivre ta vie. Et comme je disais, j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Edward. Et comme je sais qu'avec Jessica ce n'est pas sérieux, cela veut dire qu'il est en partie seul aussi. Et vous vous rapprochez.

-Emmett...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Tout ça pour dire que j'aime beaucoup Edward, je lui fais confiance et que eh bien si tu...enfin, est-ce-que tu...?

-Oui.

-Tu es amoureuse d'Edward ?

-Oui, répéta Bella un sourire aux lèvres.

Emmett sourit à son tour.

-C'est bien. Et je doute qu'il te soit indifférent. La manière dont il te regarde, le temps qu'il passe avec toi... Et puis, tu as l'air bien. Je suis heureux pour toi, petite sœur

Emmett la serra dans ses bras et Bella ferma les yeux. Ils ne virent pas Jessica, fulminer à côté de la porte du jardin.

* * *

_**Musiques :**_

_-°Chariots of Fire, Vangelis_

_-°°Broken Strings, James Morrison/Nelly Furtado_


	7. Sentir la difficulté

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Hey everybody !_

_Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui non plus, juste des remerciements à tous mes lecteurs (et surtout aux reviewers fidèles qui me font toujours de très beaux compliments !). Ce chapitre est le plus long pour le moment, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! Et si vous avez des recommandations et des plaintes ou autre, n'hésitez pas !_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Nini : oui j'ai cru tu étais déçue du chapitre^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Mike... Il aura ce qu'il mérite^^ Edward était énervé tu comprendra peut-être pourquoi dans ce chapitre ^^Oui Barbie a tout entendu et malheureusement elle n'aura pas la réaction attendue^^ Merci beaucoup pour le review j'espère que tu seras contente de ce chapitre^^_

_-Laurie : Merci pour ta review (c'est vrai que Emmett est cool). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_-Twilight33 : Ooooh (rougissement intensif) tu aimes de plus en plus ma fic ! Je suis trop contente^^ (Non, pas trop de catch...quoique...^^) Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise !_

_**Résumé : **__Bella a découvert qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward et que la relation entre lui et Jessica est bancale et qu'il ne l'aime. Alice et Rosalie sont d'autant plus ravies et essayent de jouer les entremetteuses. A l'anniversaire d'Alice, Bella constate que Mike est de retour et cela crée un premier rapprochement entre elle et Edward. Après une journée idyllique et une soirée très romantique avec Edward, elle s'aperçoit tout de même que le garçon change souvent de comportement : il est souvent énervé après un moment passé avec elle... Emmett s'aperçoit aussi du rapprochement et lui donne sa bénédiction. C'est sans compter sur Jessica qui a tout entendu de leur conversation..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Sentir la difficulté**

* * *

-Bonjour, lança Jessica, d'une voix ensommeillée, aux jeunes présents dans la cuisine.

Sous les yeux médusés de tous, elle alla se lover contre Edward, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, en se frottant les yeux. Le garçon n'osait plus bouger, attendant une quelconque difficulté, un cri, une colère soudaine, mais rien. Il referma alors ses bras sur elle étonné, bien qu'hésitant. Bella, elle, ne savait si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non du pyjama orange pâle de la jeune blonde, fier et apparemment nouveau remplaçant de l'affriolante nuisette en satin.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Edward, suspicieux.

Jessica hocha simplement la tête. A ce moment là, Jasper, qui sortait de la douche, entra dans la cuisine et eut un moment d'arrêt face à Edward et Jessica, avant de secouer la tête et d'aller s'asseoir.

-Bon, à moi, déclara Rosalie en se levant.

Debout, elle termina son café et reposa la grande tasse bruyamment sur le bar. Emmett avala le sien de travers et s'étrangla.

-Attends, je viens ma chérie, parvint-il à dire, la gorge brûlée par le café.

Il fit alors une œillade suggestive aux autres et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Bien que Bella ne puisse supporter de regarder Jessica et Edward, elle les observait tout de même du coin de l'œil. C'est avec dégoût qu'elle vit Jessica positionner sa bouche à proximité de l'oreille d'Edward et lui faire un chaste baiser. Puis, elle l'entendit prononcer "je t'aime" d'une voix douce. C'en fut trop pour Alice, qui se leva brusquement de la table à laquelle elle était installée.

-Bella, cria-t-elle. Viens, il faut que tu essayes cette jupe que nous avons acheté.

Bella recracha sa gorgée de thé sur Jasper et son journal, qui poussa un cri et se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Bella se répandit en excuses alors que son "frère de cœur" épongeait sa cravate et sa chemise blanche, propre, fraîchement repassée, en grognant et regardait, dépité, son journal devenu marron.

-Une jupe ? balbutia Bella.

-Oui, une ju-pe, cracha Alice en détachant bien les syllabes du mot-clé de la phrase.

Elle lui prit la main et la tira violemment de sa chaise, avant de la traîner jusqu'à la chambre. Alice ferma la porte derrière elles, et se jeta sur sa commode, cherchant frénétiquement, envoyant valser des quantités faramineuses de vêtements de tous styles.

-Alice ? Tu m'expliques, tu as un coup de stress ?

La concernée grommela quelque chose, ne cessant pas son activité.

-Alice, Edward et Jessica, c'est bidon. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est pas parce que la blonde se ramène avec un pyjama super craquant qui me plaît beaucoup que tu dois te mettre dans des états pareils. Bon, je te l'accorde, je ne trouve pas cela vraiment très...plaisant à voir...

Alice soupira et se laissa choir sur le lit, lourdement. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, les appuyant fortement sur ses joues et grogna.

-Alice...

-Elle est en train de le séduire, Bella.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu...

-J'ai vu de l'espoir dans les yeux de mon frère ! Et crois-moi, ça ne trompe pas, je le connais.

Les lèvres de Bella se figèrent, formant un "o". Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Et pourquoi tu...

-Je voulais que tu enfiles une mini-jupe pour aller allumer mon frère, murmura Alice, penaude.

-Je vois. Allez viens, on redescend...répondit Bella en lui prenant la main.

Marchant comme des automates, elles se rendirent à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, déjà prêtes psychologiquement à voir le couple batifoler, elles ne virent que Jasper qui mâchait ses corn flakes la bouche ouverte, tentant de déchiffrer les imprimés de son journal.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? s'écria Alice.

Son futur mari tourna vers elle une tête blasée.

-Cela ne se voit pas ?

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est où sont-ils, précisa Bella.

-Qui ça, "ils" ?

Alice claqua la langue agacée. La lenteur de son futur époux l'exaspérait, de plus, voir qu'il arborait une chemise blanche tâchée la rendait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah ! Ils sont partis se doucher et les autres sont dans le bain à remouds.

-Qui est dans le bain à remouds ? demanda Alice acerbe, sachant très bien à quoi il servait, ce bain à remouds.

-Bah "ils", répondit Jasper, avec un sourire en coin. Bon d'accord, lâcha-t-il ensuite devant l'air hargneux d'Alice. Edward et sa chère et tendre.

Bella grogna de mécontentement tandis qu'Alice poussait un cri de rage.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il faisait exprès de s'endormir à chaque fois qu'elle voulait...voilà quoi ! Quel...

-Manifestement, il a revu son plan, déclara Jasper, philosophe. Mais, je trouve cela bien, moi, qu'au moins aujourd'hui, Jessica soit moins... elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien, rétorqua Alice. Tu n'y comprends rien !

Jasper éclata de rire.

-En même temps, personne ne fait quelque chose pour m'aider à "comprendre" ce qu'il y aurait à "comprendre". Mais, ma puce, allez quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas le caser avec Bella, finit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Son rire s'étrangla soudainement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la pâleur de Bella et les yeux perçants d'Alice.

-Tu...

Bella sortit de la cuisine en courant et se dirigea dans la pièce de musique. Bien que cette pièce lui rappelait sa merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de celui qui lui était désormais interdit d'accès, c'était là où elle se sentait le mieux. Elle prit la guitare qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit et récupéra la grille d'accords qu'elle avait complété après qu'Edward soit parti. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à les enchaîner, toujours lentement, mais sans trop de problèmes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle murmurait le passage habituellement chanté par Edward lorsque des petits coups timides se firent entendre à la porte. Bella s'arrêta de jouer, croyant avoir rêvé puisqu'avec l'épaisseur de la porte, les coups étaient vite atténués. Jasper poussa doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Je peux ? demanda-il, hésitant.

Bella hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer. Jasper hésita encore un moment à la porte mais Bella devinait la présence d'Alice derrière lui, qui, elle, se faisait très insistante. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte au nez de sa future femme. Il se retourna ensuite vers Bella qui l'observait, amusée, et baissa la tête, se triturant les mains.

-Jazz ?

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, murmura Bella.

-Je n'ai pas été très délicat...

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, déclara Bella, sarcastique.

-Écoute, commença Jasper, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je n'ai aucune affinité avec elle. Je la trouve vraiment superficielle et...

-Même un simple pigeon de ville a le quintuple de son intelligence.

Jasper lâcha un rire.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Bref, je ne la porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, je fais avec. Et puis, j'ai de la peine de pour Ed' parce que tout le monde critique sa fiancée et il hésite beaucoup sur le fait de la quitter. Mine de rien, il a été amoureux d'elle et ça a changé à cause du comportement de Jessica. Et là, elle devient sympathique. Il lui reste peut-être un espoir. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, quitte à choisir entre elle et toi, je te choisis toi, sans hésiter. Mais c'est à Edward qu'il revient de choisir.

-Je sais tout ça... Mais tu vois je suis aveuglée par ce qu'elle m'a fait et je ne vois que le mauvais. Bon sang, on ne passe pas du coq à l'âne comme ça ! Un beau matin, on ne se dit pas, "tiens je vais changer de comportement" comme on dirait "tiens je vais changer de chemise". Tu vois, c'est insensé ! Et puis attends, on ne l'a vu que pendant un quart d'heure. Qui dit que ce soir, elle ne fera pas un scandale pour une futilité ?

-C'est vrai. En parlant de changer de chemise, cela ne serait d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise idée, ajouta Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Prends-en toi à Alice, déclara-t-elle, malicieuse. Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui es là pour présenter des excuses, pas moi !

-Désolé, répondit Jasper.

Bella lui répondit par un sourire. Elle vit ensuite que Jasper hésitait à dire quelque chose. Elle attendit donc patiemment.

-Tu sais Bella, commença Jasper. J'ai finis mes études en temps qu'avocat stagiaire. En gros maintenant je peux exercer dans une vraie étude d'avocats en temps qu'avocat titulaire. Je m'occupe des civils alors qu'Alice est spécialisée en droit international. Et elle a eu son diplôme de l'école de commerce. Mais pour exercer elle doit encore faire deux années d'étude de langues. Comme toi.

-Et ?

-On devra repartir en Angleterre.

-Oh.

-Mais...enfin, tu crois qu'Alice voudrait rester ici ? Parce que moi, je peux exercer n'importe où. L'avocat pour qui je travaille me donnera des pistes.

-Je vois. Jazz écoute, tu la connais mieux que moi donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que tu devrais lui en parler. Essaye. Tu verras bien ce qu'elle veut.

Jasper ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder comme ça.

-Merci Bella, finit-il par dire, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au fait, Jazz, de toutes les anglaises qu'il y avait à ta fac, il a fallu que tu choisisses une américaine qui vient de Boston. Tu as de la chance, quand même, lança Bella un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as vu ça, répondit Jasper, souriant également.

* * *

-Alice, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Rosalie, qui se vernissait les ongles.

-Cette après-midi petite sortie au parc aquatique et ce soir, on va en boîte ! se réjouit Alice.

-Génial ! s'écria Emmett en se frottant les mains.

Jasper sourit devant l'enthousiasme des autres tandis que Jessica et Edward souriaient.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bella qui n'avait encore rien dit. La jeune fille était en effet figée et ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Rosalie éclata soudainement de rire et les regards convergèrent sur elle, curieux. Par précaution, Alice saisit le flacon de vernis marron et le posa sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Esmée découvre à son retour, une vilaine tâche de vernis sur son beau canapé de cuir immaculé. Emmett parut comprendre lui aussi le problème car il commença à retenir un rire qui devint vite bruyant. Jasper les fixa un long moment, essayant de découvrir la cause de l'hilarité soudaine.

-Jazz...essaya Emmett, tu... quand...Belle, 12 ans...

Il ne put continuer plus car un rire immense provenant de Jasper l'interrompit. Le jeune homme, qui était debout, s'assit rapidement à côté d'Alice , une main sur son ventre. Les trois autres les regardèrent, souriant et intrigués, alors que Bella fronçait les sourcils.

-Ca suffit, glapit-elle.

Les rires redoublèrent chez les garçons mais Rosalie, compatissante, parvint à se calmer quelque peu.

-Explications ? suggéra Alice, avide.

Rosalie souffla alors que Bella lui jetait un regard noir.

-Je t'interdis de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ! menaça Bella.

Rosalie lui offrit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Alice.

-Pour les 15 ans de Jasper, nos parents nous avaient offert une journée dans un parc aquatique pas très loin de Forks. Arrivés là-bas, Jasper et Emmett nous avaient vite plantées comme des crottes pour aller faire les grands toboggans et surtout pour aller voir des nanas en maillot de bain. Très protecteurs, les grands frères à l'époque, ajouta-t-elle, ironique. On avait 12 ans Bella et moi. Bref, nous étions allées dans une espèce de toboggan particulier, c'était un gros tuyau dans lequel passait de l'eau. Il y avait un gars à l'embouchure du tuyau sûrement là pour surveiller les gosses un peu trop aventuriers. Bref, du coup il m'a jeté dans le tuyau et je suis descendue. J'attendais en bas que Bella arrive mais elle n'est jamais venue et j'ai remarqué un gros attroupement en haut. Et à ce moment là, il y avait Emmett et mon frère qui passaient par là. Alors j'étais paniquée, et je leur ai expliqué qu'il y avait sûrement un problème là haut avec Bella.

-Alors, nous, on s'est affolé aussi, continua Jasper, qui avait réussi à se calmer, bien qu'un énorme sourire demeurait sur ses lèvres. On a vite grimpé, mais on arrivait pas à passer, forcément il y avait tous les gamins qui croyaient qu'on voulait les doubler. Et comme on criait, il y a le gars qui surveillait qui a remis Rose. Alors il est venu nous chercher et nous a emmené à Bella. Quand on est arrivé...

Jasper s'interrompit, une deuxième crise de rire s'étant déclarée.

-Quand on est arrivé, reprit Rosalie, Bella braillait comme un veau et était accrochée à l'extrémité du tuyau, les jambes dedans. Alors on a cru qu'elle avait peur, donc Emmett a commencé à se moquer et s'est approché mais elle lui a hurlé de dégager, qu'elle ne voulait voir que moi.

-Encore heureux, grogna Bella.

Rosalie lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Donc, continua Rosalie, le gars qui surveillait a fait dégager tout le monde mais Emmett et Jasper sont restés un peu plus loin. Et en fait, quand je me suis approchée de Bella...désolée, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle recommençait à rire.

-Ca suffit comme ça, déclara Bella. Ces crétins, lorsque mon tour est arrivé, ils ont augmenté la pression d'eau mais j'étais déjà dedans. Et comme je n'étais pas assise, cela m'a surpris et avec la puissance, le bas de mon maillot de bain a foutu le camp et est tombé dans le toboggan.

Alice et Emmett hurlèrent de rire en même temps, rejoins par Rosalie et Jasper. Bella eut un regard réprobateur et rougit violemment. Elle jeta un regard à Edward et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, retenant son rire difficilement. Elle rougit d'autant plus et se détourna rapidement. elle constata tout de même que Jessica l'observait d'un air à la fois méchant et moqueur mais lâchait quelques sourires lorsqu'Edward la regardait.

"Quelque chose cloche..." pensa Bella.

-Nous ne sommes jamais retournés dans un parc aquatique d'où la réaction de Bella, conclut Rosalie, fièrement.

-Et je compte bien ne pas y retourner, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas de maillot, répliqua Bella, souriante.

-Ca n'est pas un problème, déclara Alice, avec un sourire coquin.

"Oh oh...mauvais là..."

* * *

-Et celui-ci ? demanda Rosalie.

-Trop transparent, grogna Bella.

-Lui ? proposa Alice.

-Trop échancré.

-C'est un haut de maillot en triangle, Bella, il est normal qu'il soit "échancré", expliqua Rosalie.

-Bon essaye celui-là, ordonna Alice, en le mettant dans les mains de Bella avant de la pousser derrière le paravent.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient réunies dans la chambre d'Alice et procédaient à un essayage de maillots de bain pour Bella. Rosalie et Alice avaient regroupé les leurs : une bonne vingtaine de maillots de bain de tous styles s'offraient à Bella.

La jeune sortit de derrière le paravent, s'offrant à la vue critique de ses deux amies qui la détaillaient de bas en haut. D'énervement, Bella tapa du pied.

-Non mais, soyez sérieuses, je ressemble à rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Bella, en fait, tu as essayé trois maillots différents mais le problème est le même à chaque fois...

-Je vous l'avais dit. Tu ne voulais pas me croire, Alice, reprocha-t-elle.

-Il faut avouer que le bas te va parfaitement bien, constata Rosalie.

-Oui, convint Alice. Mais c'est le haut...Bella, sérieusement, comment as-tu fais pour avoir une poitrine pareille !

Bella poussa un cri de rage et courut se réfugier derrière le paravent. Elle jeta le maillot par dessus et remit son soutien-gorge.

-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne moi ! déclara-t-elle, acerbe.

-Le pire, c'est que jusqu'à ses 15 ans, elle n'avait rien du tout, entendit-elle Rosalie expliquer à Alice. C'est tout venu d'un coup.

-Étonnant...Bon il est dix heures. On a le temps d'aller au Boulevard des Stylistes, les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche. Bella ?

-De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, conclut Bella en remettant son T-shirt correctement.

Elle sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Rosalie et Alice et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac à dos. Elle les rejoignit ensuite dans le salon où tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Vous sortez ? s'enquit Edward, Jessica dans les bras.

-Oui, répondit sèchement Alice.

Elle prit les clés de la Porsche sur le buffet ainsi que son sac à main et Bella la suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Bougonne, elle s'installa directement à l'arrière et regarda Rosalie, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, refermer la porte de la maison derrière elles. Elle l'observa venir vers la voiture d'Alice et s'assit à l'avant.

"Elle a la classe quand même..." se dit Bella, admirative.

Après avoir mit ses lunettes de soleil, Alice démarra la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte des incessants coups d'œil que lui jetait Rosalie.

-Un problème, Belle ? demanda Rosalie.

-Non je...Non, je me disais juste que... enfin je veux dire sans pour autant parler de se vêtir comme Jessica, des tenues moins masculines pourraient peut-être me convenir...

Alice pila net. La voiture derrière elles klaxonna furieusement mais Alice n'en avait cure. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, surprises, vers Bella, qui rougit sous leurs regards étonnés.

-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Alice, ahurie.

-Non mais, je trouve juste que vous, vous avez la classe et pourtant vous ne vous habillez pas comme Jessica. Et que même si vos tenues ne me conviennent peut-être pas, il y en a peut-être des moins...garçons, qui m'iraient, enfin je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Rosalie échangea un regard avec Alice et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Si on écoute tes désirs et qu'on respecte tes choix, bien entendu, tu viens un peu de nous donner le feu vert pour une séance de shopping ? demanda Rosalie.

-Un peu oui, murmura Bella.

-Génial ! hurla Alice. Oui bon, ça va, je redémarre, cria-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse du chauffeur de la voiture derrière elles qui venait de l'insulter. Les gens sont vraiment peu cordiaux.

La voiture redémarra, et Bella sourit face à l'enthousiasme qui émanait de ses deux amies.

-Les filles ? ajouta-t-elle. Merci.

Les concernées lui sourirent et plus aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à leur arrivée au magasin.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, les trois filles étaient rentrées au bercail, n'ayant pas trop le temps de s'attarder dans les magasins puisqu'il fallait plus d'une demi-heure pour aller au parc aquatique. Bella avait trouvé un maillot qui lui convenait et qui convenait aussi à ses amies.

Jessica avait pris la poudre d'escampette, les "laissant entre amis" et Bella était plus que ravie même si elle avait été déçue qu'Edward ait tant insisté pour que sa fiancée reste. Elle en avait parlé à Rosalie et celle-ci avait déclaré qu'Edward était un abruti fini, et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on parle de lui en des termes élogieux. Bella n'avait pas prolongé la discussion et était allée manger avec les autres.

Bella enfilait son pantalon par dessus son maillot lorsqu'elle entendit des chuchotements très prononcés. Elle reconnut la voix de son frère et il paraissait s'emporter contre un autre homme qui lui semblait être Edward. Elle haussa les épaules et boutonna son jean. Emmett était souvent contrarié. Peut-être Edward avait-il dit le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit. Soudain, elle entendit le nom de Jessica. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se rapprocha de la porte et colla son oreille contre le bois. Les chuchotements étaient tellement forts qu'elle parvint à entendre la discussion sans trop de difficultés.

_-Mais à quoi, tu joues, bordel !_

_-Emmett, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis. Je redécouvre ma fiancée ! Elle a changé Emmett, elle..._

_-Basta ! Suffit, tes conneries ! Une fille, comme ça, ça ne change pas en un claquement de doigts !_

_-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme d'une moins que rien !_

_-A ta guise. Donc je réitère ma question : à quoi tu joues !_

_-Merde, mais je viens de..._

_-Avec Bella, crétin !_

Il y eut un grand silence. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlait mais Bella les devinait essoufflés.

_-Je...Bella est une fille...géniale, une excellente amie mais..._

_-Mais quoi ! Tu as vu tout le temps que tu as passé avec ?_

_-Oui. Mais...Bon viens, allons dans ma chambre._

"Oh non non non ! Rhhaaa c'est pas possible !"

En s'agitant, elle cogna son orteil contre la commode qui se trouvait à côté et jura silencieusement.

"Vite ! Fais quelque chose, andouille !"

Ne réfléchissant plus, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en hurlant, et surgit dans le couloir à toute allure, malgré son orteil douloureux. Emmett et Edward sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul homme.

Bella, essoufflée, et en même temps gênée, jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre, derrière elle.

-Emmett ! Je...euh...une grosse bête ! cria-t-elle.

-Une grosse bête ? répéta Emmett en articulant, ahuri.

-Monstrueuse, confirma Bella en éloignant largement ses mains pour définir la taille du soit-disant insecte.

Emmett la dévisagea, perdu.

-Mais, tu n'as pas peur des grosses bête d'habitude.

-J'ai peur de celle-ci, elle est vraiment trop affreuse, supplia Bella, faussement désespérée.

Emmett se dirigea alors vers la chambre, calmement, et Bella tâcha d'ignorer Edward qui la fixait étrangement.

"Bien joué, il te prend pour une demeurée ! " se dit-elle, avant de rejoindre son frère.

-Bon, où est-elle, cette bête, je ne la vois pas, déclara Emmett, les mains sur les hanches et le nez en l'air, cherchant le monstre.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de choper son frère par le col et de le tirer vers un recoin de la pièce.

-Héééé, s'indigna-t-il.

-Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle. Ta conversation animée avec Edward !

-Tu as entendu, demanda-t-il du même ton.

-La fin seulement. Et tu te doutes que je veux connaître la suite !

-Et, tu penses qu'en nous interrompant de la sorte, cela va te permettre d'entendre le reste ? C'est marrant, moi j'aurais plutôt dit que puisque le sujet te concerne, il arrêterait de parler.

Bella se frotta l'arrête du nez, et fit un geste de la main, bien qu'elle soit d'accord avec son frère. Mais elle avait réagit sur un coup de tête !

-Bon, je compte bien le savoir. Tire-lui les vers du nez, fais quelque chose que diable ! Emmett, il y a quelque chose de pas net avec Jessica. On ne me la fait pas à moi. Je connais l'affaire. Et je veux découvrir quoi, hors de question que je me fasse avoir comme une débutante !

-Ca roule ma poule ! Et, la bestiole hideuse, dans tout ça ?

-Point.

-Je m'en doutais.

Il prit alors un air satisfait, poussa un cri de samouraï et tapa violemment sur la lampe de chevet qui se brisa. Fier, il rejoignit Edward dans sa chambre au bout du couloir et pénétra dans la pièce en s'époussetant les mains. Edward le regarda, étonné, probablement avait-il entendu la lampe se casser.

-J'en suis venu à bout ! annonça Emmett. Il n'a pas fait long feu le cafard, je lui ai fait une spéciale, une prise que j'ai appris au taekwondo. Sais-tu que je pratique le taekwondo ?

-Je l'ignorais. Des cafards dans la maison ? s'affola-t-il ensuite, avant de fixer Bella d'un regard tout autre.

-Un seul. Énorme. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien maintenant. Toi, ajouta-t-il à Bella. Va t-habiller, il n'arrête pas de te reluquer, et ça m'agace.

Il fit un signe de menton en direction d'Edward qui détourna aussitôt le regard, honteux. Bella se glaça d'horreur et masqua rapidement sa poitrine avec ses bras, poitrine seulement recouverte d'un soutien-gorge rouge, relativement osé. Devenant écarlate, elle balbutia quelques mots avant de s'enfuir en courant.

"Bella, pauvre crétine, oublier de mettre un T-shirt et se trimballer ainsi dans une maison qui n'est pas la tienne ! Si maintenant Edward ne te prend pas pour une demeurée..."

* * *

Bella rejoignit Rosalie et Alice dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Les filles, déjà sac à main à l'épaule et lunettes de soleil sur la tête, attendaient en bavardant sur le divan.

-C'était quoi, tous ces hurlements à l'étage ? demanda Rosalie.

-Une vilaine araignée, répondit Emmett qui entrait dans la pièce.

-N'étais-ce pas un cafard ? demanda Edward, derrière lui.

-Un cafard, s'écria Alice.

-C'est pareil, grogna Emmett, conscient de s'être enfoncé.

Jasper eut un éclat de rire devant la tête qu'affichait Rosalie. En effet, pour elle qui avait une peur bleue des araignées, la différence entre une de ces affreuses bêtes à beaucoup de pattes poilues et un simple cafard était plus profonde qu'un gouffre.

-Bon, on est parti ? s'enthousiasma alors Jasper.

-Ouais, marmonna Bella, mal à l'aise face à Edward.

Alice chassa tout le monde de la maison et ferma la porte d'entrée. Les garçons étaient déjà installés dans la Volvo d'Edward. Les filles se dirigèrent donc vers la Porsche d'Alice et s'y installèrent. Alice démarra et le silence se fit dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes.

-C'était quoi, l'histoire en haut, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Alice.

-Je m'habillais et j'ai entendu Edward et Emmett se disputer à propos de Jessica. Emmett disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer comme ça et Edward s'énervait. Et ils ont commencé à parler de moi et Edward a voulu terminer leur conversation dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je suis sortie en hurlant qu'il y avait une bestiole mais ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai expliqué à Emmett et pour faire croire qu'il l'avait tuée, il a cassé la lampe de chevet .

A ces mots, Alice grimaça.

-Ah et puis j'avais oublié de mettre un T-shirt donc j'étais en soutien-gorge, je n'avais pas encore mis mon maillot et Edward me reluquait d'après mon frère.

-Oh oh ! s'enthousiasma Rosalie.

-Il y a quelque chose avec Jessica elle cache un truc, convint Alice. Elle fait tourner mon frère en bourrique. Et Jasper m'a dit quelque chose mais il n'est pas sur. Jessica était levée bien avant lui.

-Comment ça ? demanda Bella en se rapprochant des sièges de devant.

-Quand il est rentré dans la cuisine, il était déjà lavé et avait déjà bu un café. Et Jessica venait de se réveiller. Mais il l'a vu dans le salon lorsqu'il s'est levé.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Les filles réfléchissaient lorsque Bella poussa un petit cri.

-Alice, s'affola-t-elle. A quelle heure était levé Jasper ?

-Oula. Tôt. Vers 7h30 et quelques. Pourquoi ?

-Jessica avait-elle l'air bien réveillée ?

-Assez. Mais elle avait encore la nuisette, il paraît. Mais il n'est pas sur je te dis. Il croit avoir rêvé, tu imagines parfois des choses quand tu viens de te lever.

-Oh oh...et si...Les filles j'étais levée un peu avant 7h.

-Emmett aussi, déclara Rosalie.

-Exact, il était avec moi. Et nous avons parlé d'Edward. Du fait que Jessica et lui, ce n'était pas du sérieux et que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il m'a d'ailleurs donné sa bénédiction.

-Tu crois qu'elle vous aurait entendus ? demanda Rosalie.

-Probable, répondit Alice. Et comme elle aurait remarqué le comportement d'Edward vis à vis de Bella, elle aurait voulu lui ressembler.

-Niveau vestimentaire, elle a visé juste, déclara Bella.

-Il faut la prendre à son propre jeu. Bella, tu vas devoir changer de vêtements, demain nous ferons les boutiques. Tu t'habilleras un peu plus féminin, nous verrons ce que fera Jessica. Il est clair qu'Edward t'aime bien.

-Alice, dès qu'il passe trois minutes avec moi, après il a l'air énervé.

-Il s'en veut vis à vis de Jessica je te dis. Mais crois-moi, ça va changer ! conclut Alice, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Dites les filles, ajouta-t-elle, sérieuse. Vous pensez que je pourrais créer un magazine féminin et ouvrir une boîte de rédaction ?

-Avec tes diplômes d'avocat ? demanda Rosalie.

-Bah j'aurais déjà toutes les notions niveau juridique et commerce vu que je suis spécialisée en international mais aussi en affaires. Il ne me reste que deux ans de langues à faire. Mais je ne me vois plus trop dans un métier comme ça. J'aurai juste un an à passer dans une école de mode puisque j'ai déjà tout le reste.

-Hey ! Je pourrais faire les photos, je dois travailler en stagiaire pendant un an avant d'avoir mon diplôme de photographie, s'écria Rosalie.

-Oui, ce serait génial ! Mais, pour ça, il faudrait rester aux États-Unis...Et Jasper, vu qu'il doit trouver un poste dans une étude...

-Il faut que tu lui en parles, déclara Bella, mutine.

Alice hocha la tête et se gara à côté de la voiture d'Edward. Les filles pouvaient déjà entendre les cris provenant du gigantesque parc. Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient à l'entrée, assis sur des bittes en béton, accessoires de décoration. Ils payèrent leur entrée et posèrent leurs sacs et leurs vêtements dans un casier prévu à cet effet. Les garçons étant déjà torses nus et en maillot, Bella jeta un coup d'œil discret à Edward et retint un sifflement d'admiration face à sa musculature.

"Comment rester sage avec un mec pareil juste à côté" pensa Bella.

Alice et Rosalie arboraient fièrement leurs bikinis tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se retenaient de tuer les garçons autour d'eux qui ne se gênaient pas et y allaient de leur petit commentaire. _(Nda : ça doit être horrible ça...) _Et Bella, dans tout ça, restait debout, regardant autour d'elle, n'osant plus bouger. Ses ami se mirent face à elle.

-Tu dors ici, sœurette ?

-Je...

Bella rougit violemment. Alors, le ventre noué, et écarlate, elle retira son T-shirt et son pantalon.

-Parfait, s'écria Alice. Allons-y ! Je veux faire ce toboggan en bateau !

Elle prit la main de Jasper et l'entraîna vers l'attraction. Emmett passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Rosalie. Edward les suivit ensuite mais Bella ne bougea pas, trop mal à l'aise. Elle jetait des regards incessants autour d'elle et les autres ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de son absence. Elle les vit sur l'escalier menant en haut du toboggan mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Salut.

Elle se retourna vivement, et plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle, au brun en face d'elle.

-Tu t'es perdue ? Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, ajouta-t-il, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

-Euh...je...paniqua Bella.

-Non, répliqua sèchement une voix derrière elle. Elle est avec moi. Tu peux dégager, merci.

Edward passa alors son bras autour de Bella qui s'était crispée et la guida vers l'attraction où se trouvaient les autres.

-Relaxe-toi. Ce connard est parti. Allons nous amuser, murmura Edward.

Il l'aida à monter les quatre étages menant en haut, prit un bateau et la plaça dessus. Il s'installa derrière elle, passa un de ses bras autour de son ventre et fit un mouvement pour que le bateau s'engage dans la descente. Bella se colla contre le torse d'Edward, rougissant totalement, oubliant même qu'elle dévalait à toute allure une descente dont la hauteur équivalait à un immeuble de cinq étages. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, les autres les regardèrent des sourires malicieux sur le visage.

-Edward, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas laisser Bella seule, tu t'occupes d'elle, déclara Jasper d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Pas de problème, répondit Edward.

Le groupe de jeune se dirigea donc vers une autre attraction. Au fur et à mesure, Bella parvint à faire abstraction du fait qu'elle se promenait à moitié nue et s'amusa avec Edward. Au bout d'une dizaine d'attraction, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et les filles allèrent acheter des glaces.

-Alors, commença Alice, une deux boules poire et pêche et une trois boules vanille, banane et fraise.

-Ensuite, moi, une cinq boules chocolat, vanille, pistache, fraise, abricot et un supplément chantilly -généreux, le supplément-, avec une framboise sur le bout et des amandes éfilées, avec un coulis fraise et des copeaux de chocolat, vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Pas de soucis, répondit la femme, amusée.

-Super, et une glace à l'eau. Bella ?

-Euh, une glace deux boules chocolat et une trois boules chocolat. Merci, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles payèrent leurs commandes et saisirent leur nourriture. Rosalie fit preuve de beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas faire tomber celle d'Emmett et elles retournèrent vers eux.

-Aaaaah ! Magnifique, déclara Emmett, content, en apercevant sa glace.

-Merci, répondit Edward avec un superbe sourire lorsque Bella lui tendit sa nourriture.

Fébrile, Bella s'assit à côté de lui et commença à manger.

-Bon, les jeunes, avec Alice, nous allons aller nous promener, déclara Jasper, d'un air entendu.

-Oui, dit-elle, en embrassant son futur époux. Mais avant, je vais au petit coin. Qui vient ? demanda-t-elle aux filles.

Les deux autres se levèrent et la suivirent aux toilettes. Elles rentrèrent chacune dans une cabine puis se retrouvèrent devant les lavabos.

-Chouette, comme après-midi, non ? demanda Alice.

-Superbe ! répondit Rosalie, heureuse.

Bella ne répondit pas, écoutant les voix qui s'élevaient de l'extérieur.

-Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Écoutez !

_-Je te jure Lauren, cette petite garce ne l'aura pas !_

_-Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais très bien qu'Edward n'est plus amoureux de toi !_

_-Ca va changer. Crois-moi, il ne pourra plus me résister. Et pour cela, il faut évincer Swan. _

_-Mais Edward ne t'aime pas._

_-Lauren, peux-tu être intelligente une fois dans ta vie ? Non, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours été le cerveau. Tu vas voir, je les ai vu ensemble, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. _

-mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ? chuchota Rosalie

-elle nous surveille, déclara Alice.

Les filles entendirent la première porte s'ouvrir.

-Vite, que fait-on ?

Paniquées, elles coururent en rond pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter toutes les trois dans la première cabine.

-Attends moi dehors, déclara Jessica.

Les filles aperçurent la poignée de leur cabine s'abaisser et elles coupèrent leur souffle. Puis, Jessica s'éloigna et entra dans une autre cabine.

-Comment allons-nous sortir ? s'affola Bella. L'autre cruche fait le pied de grue à l'extérieur.

-On sort par la deuxième sortie, chuchota Alice.

-Mais il faut passer devant la cabine de Jessica, répliqua Rosalie.

-Bon, il faut faire vite, elle ne va pas faire pipi pendant une heure. Et il faut trouver les garçons au plus vite.

-On sort devant Lauren, elle est tellement bête, elle ne nous reconnaîtra pas, décida Alice. Prêtes ? 1...2...3..! Viiite !

Les filles ouvrir la porte et coururent vers la sortie, passèrent devant Lauren qui regardait dans la direction opposée et allèrent retrouver les garçons.

-Viiite ! Partons ! Cria Alice en saisissant la main de Jasper. Ils s'enfuirent en courant et allèrent à l'autre bout du parc.

-Que se passe-t-il ? panique Emmett, le souffle court.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant un immense toboggan. Edward souffla devant l'envergure de l'attraction.

-Rien, j'étais pressée de faire celui-ci, mentit Alice.

-D'acc...

Jasper fut interrompu par un un hurlement provenant d'assez loin derrière eux. Les garçons se retournèrent rapidement, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Les filles paniquèrent et Alice prit la main de son frère.

-Venez, allez ! pressa-t-elle.

Edward s'arracha de son emprise et continua de regarder derrière lui.

-J'y vais, déclara-t-il. Une jeune fille est en difficulté.

-Allons-y, confirma Jasper.

-Non ! cria Alice.

Son futur mari la regarda étrangement mais suivit Edward et Emmett qui courraient déjà vers le lieu de l'incident. Les filles, désespérées, les suivirent, espérant que la raison n'était pas Jessica. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, leur souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Jessica accompagnée de Lauren, était en larmes et hurlait tandis qu'un homme à côté d'elle, ne cessant de se débattre, était retenu par trois hommes qui lui mettaient des coups.

-Jessica ? s'écria Edward. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras d'Edward qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-Edward, chouina-t-elle. Ce gars, je ne le connais pas, il a commencé à me tripoter, il a voulu me violer et j'ai voulu me débattre mais j'étais toute seule. Et c'est sa faute à elle, déclara-t-elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Bella.

-Bella ? s'étonna Edward.

-Oui, je les ai vu aux toilettes et elles ne m'ont pas aidées, elles sont parties en courant et m'ont laissées, accusa-t-elle, avant de fondre en larmes.

Bella vit son monde s'écrouler lorsqu'Edward lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Tu disais d'elle, cracha-t-il, mais toi, tu es encore pire.


	8. Progrès et débauche

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut !_

_Beaucoup d'avance (désolée^^) mais il était fini ! Vous en aurez un autre samedi ! Hey, mine de rien, deux en deux jours, avouez je suis trop forte ! (bon je n'ai toujours pas fais mes devoirs mais bon...) Déjà tout d'abord, désolée que mon chapitre 7 ait déçu quelques unes. J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite vous redonnera goût à lire ma fiction. Il y a d'ailleurs un passage sur une boîte de nuit : je n'ai aucune idée des musiques diffusées dans ce genre d'endroit...Donc, si certaines musiques vous paraissent inappropriées (remettons les choses au clair : je sors Lol donc je connais les musiques diffusées dans des soirées de jeunes de village, je n'évoquerai donc pas de hard rock ni de rap^^ mais les boîtes...il n'y en a pas par chez moi^^) eh bien, dites le moi, ça m'évitera de recommencer et essayez de faire abstraction de la chose^^ Je m'efforcerai de rester sur des musiques sur lesquelles on peut danser (par exemple, je ne choisirai pas Le Rire du Sergent de Michel Sardou que je suis en train d'écouter^^). Sinon, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre remontera le moral à toutes...Merci. Et bonne lecture._

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Nini : Oui, j'ai osé^^ Baaaahh sinon c'était trop simple^^ Lol j'aime les trucs où il faut se creuser la tête ! (c'est pour ça que je vais en S^^). Oui Edward est idiot mais que veux-tu il est naïf ! Pour le coup du parc, peut-être va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il a réagit un peu vite, tu verras^^ J'espère que tu as tenu jusqu'ici lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et merciiii_

_-Julya : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci de ta review_

_-Lilie13 : Chic ! une nouvelle lectrice ! Enchantée^^ "Superbe méga géniale parfaite" oula rougissement intensif !^^ Malheureusement Jessica fera ses adieux aujourd'hui, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle reviendra^^ Merci pour tes beaux compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira (je poste tous les weekend)_

_-Tim Tell Will : beuuh tu n'es plus inscrite ?^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! (et merci de te donner la peine de reviewer à chaque fois, c'est super gentil !)_

_**Résumé : **__Bella est tombée amoureuse d'Edward et Emmett lui donne sa bénédiction. Malheureusement, Edward hésite beaucoup à quitter Jessica qui elle, a entendu la conversation de Bella et son frère. Elle change alors complètement et essaye de ressembler à Bella. Edward tombe totalement dans le panneau et les filles décident de se venger. Pour l'anniversaire, elles vont au parc aquatique. Mais Jessica les a suivi. Elle fait croire à Edward qu'un homme a voulu la violer et que Bella, au lieu de l'aider, est partie en courant. Edward en veut à Bella et c'est là que les problèmes vont commencer..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Progrès et débauche**

* * *

Bella était allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'Alice aux côtés de Rosalie et d'Alice, et repensait au dérapage qu'avait pris son après-midi.

_"-Jessica ? s'écria Edward. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

_La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras d'Edward qui lui caressa les cheveux._

_-Edward, choux-fleurs. Ce gars, je ne le connais pas, il a commencé à me tripoter, il a voulu me violer et j'ai voulu me débattre mais j'étais toute seule. Et c'est sa faute à elle, déclara-t-elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Bella._

_-Bella ? s'étonna Edward._

_-Oui, je les ai vu aux toilettes et elles ne m'ont pas aidées, elles sont parties en courant et m'ont laissées, accusa-t-elle, avant de fondre en larmes._

_Bella vit son monde s'écrouler lorsque Edward lui jeta un regard meurtrier._

_-Tu disais d'elle, cracha-t-il, mais toi, tu es encore pire._

_Bella ferma les yeux , laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues et pensant au cauchemar._

_-C'est totalement faux ! hurla Alice. On était avec elle donc si Bella est responsable, on l'est aussi ! _

_-Vous êtes parties en courant en me laissant me faire violer, brailla Jessica._

_-Alice, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas, lança Edward, acerbe._

_-Regarde toi, Cullen, avant de parler des autres, lâcha Emmett, en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras._

_Jasper rejoignit Alice qui pleurait. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son frère et le fixa dans les yeux._

_-Après ce que j'ai vécu quand j'avais 13 ans...Après tout ce que j'ai subi, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé une fille, même si je la haïssais, se faire violer si j'avais pu l'en empêcher ? Alors que quand ce salop de James me violait, j'espérais continuellement que quelqu'un vienne ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_Une lueur traversa les yeux d'Edward, qui s'agrandirent, signe de doute._

_-Même le fait que tu hésites sur la réponse à donner prouve que tu es un parfait connard. Reste avec elle, tu ne mérites rien de mieux Edward..._

_Elle se retourna ensuite vers les hommes qui retenaient le soit-disant agresseur de Jessica._

_-Lâchez-le. Elle n'a aucun témoin. Rien ne peut prouver qu'il l'a agressée, on dirait qu'elle sort de chez le coiffeur, déclara-t-elle avant de prendre la main de Jasper et de se diriger vers la sortie, le pas chancelant._

_Les hommes parurent hésiter et après un coup d'œil à Jessica qui fulminait, libérèrent le pauvre homme. Bella se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_-Pardonnez-moi. Si j'étais restée loin de lui dès le début, vous n'auriez pas subi ceci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots._

_-J'espère que vous vous en sortirez, avec cette dégénérée, répondit-il avec difficulté, son nez saignant abondamment, avant de s'éloigner._

_-Ne le laissez pas partir ! hurla Jessica comme une démente._

_Edward la prit par le bras et la retourna vers lui._

_-Dis-moi que ceci n'est pas une mascarade._

_-Je..._

_-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas inventé tout ça simplement par jalousie, demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée par le doute._

_-Edward, elle voulait te prendre ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, il fallait bien que je protège mon territoire..._

_La blonde ne put terminer sa plaidoirie que déjà Rosalie lui assénait une gifle magistrale._

_-Ca, c'est pour avoir pourri la vie de Bella au lycée et maintenant encore._

_Une deuxième._

_-Ca, c'est pour avoir pourri la mienne._

_Une troisième._

_-Ca, c'est pour celle du gars qui a servi de dindon de la farce._

_Une quatrième._

_-Ca, c'est pour avoir fait d'Edward un abruti._

_Une dernière._

_-Et ça, c'est pour le simple fait d'exister._

_La jeune blonde se retourna ensuite vers Edward et le dévisagea. _

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de te gifler, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui en manque._

_Elle fit un signe à Emmett qui se rapprocha d'elle. Ils prirent le chemin qu'avaient suivis Alice et Jasper avant eux mais s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin._

_-Bella ? demanda Rosalie d'une voix douce._

_L'interpellée esquissa un peu vers eux, hésita, avant de se retourner vers Edward._

_-Merci...lui murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle secoua la tête puis courut vers la sortie. _

_-Tu trouveras tes affaires devant la maison demain, Jessica. Ne prends pas la peine de frapper pour me remercier ni autre. Tu es allée trop loin cette fois, entendit-elle."_

Les cinq jeunes étaient montés dans la voiture d'Alice, conduite par Jasper. Ils avaient laissé le soin à Edward de récupérer la sienne, et de se débrouiller avec les problèmes que sa sainte fiancée avait engendré. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de Bella et les sanglots d'Alice. A leur arrivée, Rosalie avait voulu rentrer mais Emmett avait déclaré qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'occuper des trois jeunes filles. Elles étaient alors montées dans la chambre d'Alice et s'étaient endormies.

Bella venait de se réveiller malgré sa fatigue, mais elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Une boule lui tordait le ventre et elle se retenait furieusement de pleurer. Elle venait de voir passer devant elle la dernière chance qu'elle avait d'être avec Edward. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner de l'avoir rabaissée ainsi. Elle ne désirait pas être la quatrième roue du carrosse et voulait que Edward la considère en tant que personne à part entière et non comme second choix. Et s'il jetait son dévolu sur elle juste après cet épisode, il ferait disparaître les dernières poussières qui constituaient son cœur. Et elle ne voulait pas. Malgré l'attitude plus que mauvaise d'Edward, elle était indéniablement amoureuse de lui. Bien qu'il ait été aveuglé par Jessica, elle refusait de le croire totalement mauvais. Mais elle ne comptait pas non plus tout lui pardonner et ne pas lui en faire baver un peu. S'il s'en moquait royalement, elle tâcherait de l'ignorer et reprendrait sa petite vie.

Elle sentit Alice bouger à ses côtés et la regarda. La jeune brunette ouvrit ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Se sentant observée, elle tourna le regard vers Bella et lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ton anniversaire...chuchota Bella, afin de ne pas réveiller Rosalie.

-Tu ne l'as pas gâché. Pas toi. Jessica et maintenant mon frère. Mais pas toi. Je suis même ravie que tu sois là...

Rosalie poussa un gémissement.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai mal au dos, grogna-t-elle.

Bella se redressa sur ses coudes tandis qu'Alice se tournait vers Rosalie.

-C'est vrai qu'on est un peu serrées...marmonna Alice

-Serrées ? C'est un euphémisme. Tu mets une vingtaine de sardines dans une boîte prévue pour cinq, on obtient le même résultat que nous trois dans ce plumard, répliqua Rosalie.

-Quoique, il y a pire, concéda Alice en faisant la moue.

-Hé ! s'indigna Bella. C'est pas toi qui a une fesse dans le vide, rajouta-t-elle, faisant sourire les deux autres.

-Alice, appela Rosalie après un moment de silence. Ce que tu as dis au parc...

-Rose, réprimanda Bella.

-Ca va Bella. On est amies toutes les trois après tout. Non ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

-Bien sûr que si, grogna Rosalie en se redressant. Vive les courbatures !

Elle grimaça en faisant craquer son genou.

-Rose, répéta Bella.

-J'avais 13 ans, j'étais allée à une soirée avec Edward. C'était ses amis et ils voulaient que je sois là. Et puis là bas, forcément, c'était comme pour vous au parc, la petite sœur, on la relègue vite dans un coin. Il s'en est voulu à mort ensuite et a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me protéger depuis.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rosalie.

-Les fréquentations d'Edward étaient un peu particulières. Des drogués, alcooliques, ce que vous voulez. Edward n'y avait jamais touché avant ce soir là car il n'était jamais allé à une de leurs soirées. Il ne s'était même jamais rendu compte qu'ils se droguaient. Ils lui ont fait goûter de la cocaïne à forte dose, arrosée avec de l'alcool fort. Au milieu de la nuit, tous les gars planaient déjà, et les filles depuis un bon moment. D'ailleurs, Edward flirtait avec une fille, elle s'appelait Victoria. Donc moi, j'ai attendu que ça finisse et je me suis assises dans un coin. Un gars, James, a commencé à me draguer et me proposer des stupéfiants. J'ai refusé, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était, je l'ai su après. Et il s'est énervé, il a commencé à me toucher. Je criais et Edward a voulu venir mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son corps était totalement paralysé. Des gars l'ont retenu et l'ont assommé. Et James m'a emmené dans une chambre et m'a violée. Il m'a attachée ensuite. Et est revenu encore deux fois au cours de la soirée. Le matin, tout le monde était parti. Ils avaient laissé Edward groggy au milieu du salon et moi dans la chambre. Edward s'est réveillé, et a essayé de se souvenir. Il a fait le tour de l'appartement pour se rappeler sa soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve.

-C'est affreux...murmura Bella.

-C'est pour ça que, tout à l'heure, il a hésité. Je lui ai en quelque sorte rappelé son point faible. Et il s'est remis en question. Personne ne lui en a jamais voulu pour ça. Il ignorait tout et James a avoué lors du procès que c'était un coup monté. Mais lui, il ne se l'est jamais pardonné.

-Et tu n'as pas eu de problèmes après tes viols...? demanda Rosalie.

-Non, répondit Alice en souriant. Je me plaignais toujours que j'étais la seule de mes copines à ne pas avoir eu mes règles. Après ça je bénissais le ciel. Je les ai eues à 15 ans.

Rosalie hocha la tête et Bella eut un sourire compatissant.

-Bon, murmura-t-elle. Ca vous dit toujours la sortie en boîte ce soir ?

-Tu es partante ? demanda Alice en se redressant.

-Ca me plairait bien de me changer les idées.

-Ca me va, répondirent Alice et Rosalie en chœur. Il est déjà 19 heures, ajouta Alice. On mange un truc et on se prépare. On part au Dance Cocoon* vers 21 heures.

Les filles sortirent du lit et remirent droits les vêtements qu'elles avaient enfilés à la hâte en revenant du parc aquatique. Alice et Bella se regardèrent avec appréhension et Rosalie leur offrit un sourire encourageant. Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et allèrent directement dans la cuisine. Alice ouvrit le frigo et observa son contenu.

-Il faut manger, sinon on aura un vilain creux, mais pas trop. Italien, ça vous va ? Des pâtes. C'est assez consistant.

-Je veux bien préparer, je m'y connais, annonça Bella en levant le doigt.

Elle rejoignit Alice et choisit un paquet de tagliatelles fraîches. Elle prit ensuite quelques tomates dans le panier à fruits et envoya Rosalie couper un peu de basilic dans le jardin. Elle chargea Alice de couper les tomates en dés tandis qu'elle sortait une casserole qu'elle remplit d'eau. Rosalie revint alors que Bella remuait les pâtes au dessus de la gazinière. Elle se retourna vers elle et Alice leva les yeux de ses tomates.

Rosalie poussa un soupir et posa les feuilles de basilic à côté d'Alice.

-Edward est dans sa chambre, et réfléchit à sa condition d'homme stupide, d'après Jasper.

-Non, mais on ne voulait pas savoir, marmonna Alice, continuant de couper ses fruits, tandis que Bella se tournait précipitamment vers les pâtes.

Bella saisit une passoire et se dirigea vers l'évier avec sa casserole. Une fois les pâtes égouttées, elle les remit dans la casserole.

-Rose, passe moi le beurre.

-Il n'y en a plus ici, il faut aller voir dans le frigo du bas. Demande à Jasper, déclara Alice.

Rosalie sortit donc de la pièce en quête de son frère. Bella reposa ses pâtes sur le feu et alla s'asseoir avec Alice, qui finissait de couper sa dernière tomate. Elle se leva ensuite pour aller mettre la planche à découper au lave-vaisselle et sortit un appareil pour hâcher le basilic. Bella sortit un plat creux et prit le bol rempli de dés de tomates. A ce moment-là, Rosalie surgit dans la cuisine, brandissant fièrement une plaquette de beurre frais.

-Merci, ma chère, répondit Bella à Rosalie qui lui tendait son bien.

Bella fit fondre le beurre dans les pâtes, versa le basilic haché et les tomates. Elle remua et versa le tout dans le plat creux, qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. Alice entreprit de mettre le couvert et hésita à mettre à en mettre en sixième. Bella lui prit l'assiette des mains, la remplit de pâtes, et appela Emmett. Le jeune homme arriva au pas de course dans la pièce, Jasper sur ses talons, reniflant la bonne odeur.

-Allez porter ceci à Edward, ordonna Bella, en prenant une fourchette et un couteau dans le tiroir.

Sans mot dire, Jasper saisit l'assiette et partit au premier étage. Devant le regard étonné de tous, elle haussa les épaules.

-Dans une maison bien entretenue, à table ou pas, tout le monde doit manger.**

Tout le monde sourit. Même si Bella n'était pas épaisse de nature, elle avait pris l'habitude étant plus jeune de cuisiner pour deux goinfres et voulait que tout le monde mange bien. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et se servirent. Jasper vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sans un mot à la table. Personne ne lui posa de questions, et le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance.

-Vous sortez, ce soir ? demanda Jasper.

-Oui, on va en boîte, annonça Alice. Vous voulez venir ?

-Jasper, vas-y, il faut peut-être un homme pour surveiller. Je reste ici avec Edward. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse une connerie.

-Monsieur est malheureux de s'être rendu compte que sa fiancée est une garce et qu'il ne vaut pas mieux ? demanda Rosalie.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Il a vraiment l'air mal, répondit simplement Jasper.

Alice baissa le regard vers son assiette. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à son frère avec son histoire de viol mais avait été tellement blessée. C'était le seul moyen pour que son frère se rende compte de sa bêtise. Bella comprenait le mal être d'Alice, elle même se sentait un peu mal. Jessica pouvait être une telle manipulatrice. Mais elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait croire que tout était possible, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de lui, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir confrontée à son passé, elle lui en voulait de s'être jeté dans les bras de Jessica le matin même, elle lui en voulait même de lui avoir fait l'amour alors qu'il pensait la quitter, et elle lui en voulait de l'avoir traitée d'égale à Jessica. Rien ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Surtout par celui qu'on aime. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser.

-Tu m'en voudrais si je vais le voir ? lui chuchota Alice, d'une voix incertaine.

-Non, répondit Bella. Mais je juge que ce n'est pas vraiment à nous de nous excuser. Mais si tu peux te sentir mieux, vas-y.

Alice la remercia avec un petit sourire et se leva de table pour sortir de la pièce, posa au passage son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Bella la vit sortir de la cuisine pour se diriger vers les escaliers lorsqu'Alice poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Tu m'as fais peur, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix pleine de reproches.

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper se levèrent pour aller dans le salon tandis que Bella rangeait la vaisselle. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Alice se dirigerait vers la cuisine, et Edward la suivrait. Ils s'expliqueraient, et pour ses beaux yeux, elle lui pardonnerait.

"Non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !" pensa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit les deux jeunes pénétrer dans la cuisine. Elle entendit le bruit de la chaise sur la carrelage et devina qu'Alice s'était assise. Elle n'osait pas se retourner, ayant peur de recroiser le regard d'Edward après cette après-midi désastreuse.

-Tu as deux ou trois trucs à nous dire, commença Alice de sa voix mélodique bien qu'attristée.

Edward se racla la gorge. Bella le devinait aisément mal à l'aise.

-Dire que je suis désolé, ce n'est pas assez fort, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella appuya ses mains sur le plan de travail et ferma les yeux.

-Bella, murmura-t-il. Retourne-toi...s'il te plaît. Je préfère affronter ton regard.

Lentement, Bella se tourna, et appuya ses hanches contre le plan. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux.

-Bella...chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva alors le regard vers lui et vit toute la douleur qui émanait de son visage, de ses traits. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, peut-être avait-il pleuré.

-Merci...et merci aussi pour le repas.

Elle fit un geste de la main qu'elle reposa ensuite sur son épaule.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant, de ne pas vous avoir écouté, de vous avoir remis en doute. Vous êtes ma famille et j'aurais dû vous privilégier et...

-Je ne suis pas de ta famille Edward, répliqua Bella, amère. Je ne suis même pas ton amie.

-Edward, continua Alice, bon sang, comment as-tu pu avoir tant confiance en une personne qui a été vile toute sa vie et qui en une matinée devient adorable ?

-Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cela, elle m'a manipulé. Quand elle m'a emmené vers le bain à remouds, je...

-Je préfèrerais éviter ce sujet, si c'est possible, interrompit Bella.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Alice, je te présente mes excuses. Avoir douté de toi, surtout à ce sujet, t'avoir forcé à en parler devant tout le monde. L'avoir cru elle alors que quelques minutes avant je doutais de sa sincérité...Ce n'est pas suffisant mais je tenais à te le dire. C'est peu par rapport à ce que je ressens, finit-il.

-Tu as raison, ça n'est pas assez. Tu m'as blessée, Edward, je n'aurais jamais cru tu puisses le faire un jour. Je t'en veux, mais tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Rattrape-toi vis à vis de Bella et tu remonteras dans mon estime. Ton attitude est inacceptable. Je suis navrée d'avoir dû utiliser ton point sensible pour te faire comprendre. J'espère que maintenant, tu sauras où sont tes vrais amis. J'ai envie de pouvoir dire à nouveau un jour que je suis fière de mon frère.

-Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de tes attentes, Alice, pour mériter ton pardon et...

-Arrête de parler et agit Edward.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers son frère. Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras, et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec Bella.

-Bella...

-On ne se connait pas Edward, je pensais te connaître mais non. Tu es un étranger. Les seules excuses que tu puisses m'adresser, c'est de m'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien alors que tu ne me connais pas. Tu l'as largement prouvé. Le reste ne me concerne pas. Ce que tu penses, dis, ou fais avec elle ne me regarde pas. Ce que tu as fais à Alice non plus. L'avoir cru elle et pas moi ne me regarde pas. Tu ne me dois rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu es un étranger, je ne peux pas la gérer à ta place. Cette histoire nous aura servi de leçon à tous. Alice aura appris qu'il faut toujours se méfier, tu auras compris qui sont ceux en qui tu pourras toujours avoir confiance. Moi, j'aurai appris que les gens ne change pas d'eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons devenir amis. Après tout, je viens de le dire, les gens ne change pas. Mais sans elle, tu m'as donné l'impression d'être un type bien. A toi de le prouver.

-Pardonne-moi Bella. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rend compte que j'ai envie de te connaître, et je le regrette. Tu as raison, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle.

Bella rit jaune.

-Bonne soirée Edward.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un faible sourire. Puis elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce, la tête haute. Elle aperçut les autres qui la regardaient. Elle les ignora et monta directement vers sa chambre. Les larmes menaçaient de couler d'un moment à l'autre et elle nous voulait pas que quelqu'un soit là quand ça arriverait, et surtout pas Edward. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle se recroquevilla et cacha son visage dans ses genoux. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment tandis que des sanglots retentissaient dans la pièce. Elle se laissa aller plusieurs minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que les pleurs se calment d'eux mêmes. Elle se releva alors, et se dirigea vers sa commode. Ce soir, elle s'amuserait, boirait peut-être un peu, même. Juste ce qu'il faut pour se sentir bien, et oublier le temps d'une soirée. Elle sortit un débardeur noir, assez moulant, qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, ainsi qu'un treillis noir. Elle se déshabilla et retira son maillot de bain qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle enfila ensuite des sous-vêtements, et ses habits.

Elle prit dix dollars qu'elle rangea dans une des poches de son pantalon, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre d'Edward et elle espéra ne pas le trouver à moitié nu dans la pièce comme la dernière fois. Elle frappa à la porte et, comme personne ne lui répondit, passa la tête d'un l'entrebâillement afin de vérifier qu'elle serait seule dans la salle d'eau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se fit une queue de cheval puisqu'elle allait transpirer, passa son visage sous l'eau pour faire dégonfler un petit peu ses yeux et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle aux filles qui étaient déjà prêtes.

-Oui, Jasper nous juge digne de confiance pour nous laisser aller en boîte comme des grandes de 23 ans, répondit Rosalie, sarcastique.

Bella acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Accompagnée des filles, elle alla vers la voiture et demanda la permission de conduire à Alice. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, ce que Alice comprit. Bella s'installa donc côté conducteur, Alice à ses côté et Rosalie sur la banquette arrière.

* * *

-Je vais acheter de la bière ! hurla Alice.

-Quoi ? lui répondit Rosalie en hurlant aussi.

-Je vais danser ! annonça Bella.

-Qui ? hurla Rosalie en se tournant vers elle.

Bella fit un geste de la main et se leva pour aller sur la piste de danse. Rosalie avait déjà un bon coup dans le nez et Alice était bien partie pour un avoir un aussi. Bella essayait de se modérer : il fallait bien que quelqu'un conduise. Quoique à présent, elle pensait sérieusement à prendre le taxi ! Malgré ses précautions, sa tête lui tournait affreusement et ses yeux la piquaient. Bella se déhanchait tout de même sur The rythm of the Night° quand Alice et Rose vinrent la rejoindre. Bella les prit par la taille et toutes les trois dansèrent ainsi en hurlant "This is the rythm of the night, oh oh, oh yeah !". Déjà là depuis quatre heures, les filles s'amusaient comme des folles, ne se souciant même pas de leur image, dansant, hurlant, buvant. Et la soirée n'était pas terminée la discothèque ne fermant qu'à 4 heures du matin. Il leur restait alors encore trois heures d'éclate totale et de laisser aller. Bella lança ses mains au dessus de sa tête et se laissa emporter par l'ambiance et la musique. Alice déclara qu'elle retournait s'asseoir et Rosalie acquiesça, déjà en transe. Bella souriait : inconsciemment, Rosalie usait de ses charmes sur tous les mâles présents dans la salle et leur donnait de faux espoirs. Soudain, Rosalie s'agita à côté d'elle et Bella haussa un sourcil.

-J'adore cette chanson ! s'écria-t-elle dans l'oreille à Bella qui grimaça.

Rosalie partit donc en sautillant vers le centre de la piste où elle se mit à danser comme une folle. Bella alla rejoindre Alice, gardant un œil sur Rosalie. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table, elle se rendit compte qu'Alice était plus qu'emmêchée et qu'elle commençait à piquer du nez sur sa bière. A côté d'elle, deux hommes assez âgés, bien emmêchés eux aussi, gloussaient comme des idiots en lui lançant des regards aguicheurs dont Alice semblait ignorer l'existence.

"Oula, mauvais." se dit Bella.

-Messieurs, excusez moi ? essaya-t-elle.

Manque de chance, ils parurent la trouver plus à leur goût et vinrent l'encercler, pensant probablement à une fin de soirée torride. Bella se dégagea et s'assit à côté d'Alice. Voyant que les hommes ne souhaitaient pas partir, elle jeta des coups d'œil désespérés autour d'elle tandis que la tête d'Alice reposait sur la table. Elle aperçut un des barmans qui la regardait, insistant. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et il acquiesça, avant de venir chercher les deux hommes.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, cria-t-il pour couvrir la musique.

Les deux hommes se débattirent et le barman, comprenant qu'ils lui poseraient des problèmes, fit un signe de main à deux hommes qui les observaient du fond de la pièce. Les videurs s'approchèrent et saisirent chacun un homme avant de les guider vers la sortie.

-Merci, cria Bella.

L'homme lui répondit par un signe de salut de l'armée, et retourna derrière le comptoir. Bella essaya ensuite de redresser Alice, qui ronflait élégamment, couchée sur la table. A peine Alice fut-elle redressée que sa tête, trop lourde pour être soutenue, retomba en avant et Bella se précipita pour la soutenir afin qu'Alice ne se transperce pas le front avec une bouteille en verre. Bella poussa un soupir et voulut regarder sa montre. A ce moment là, un slow débuta et la plupart des projecteurs s'éteignirent, laissant plus d'intimité aux danseurs. Agacée, Bella se leva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers la piste avant de positionner sa montre sous un des derniers projecteurs. Voyant qu'il était déjà trois heures et qu'Alice était hors service à la table, Bella retourna vers elle et s'approcha d'une jeune fille qui semblait être dans le même cas qu'elle.

-Excuse-moi, tu peux me la garder trente secondes ? Il faut que je retrouve la deuxième.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'Alice, gardant tout de même un œil sur son amie qui avait l'air d'avoir bien reçu aussi. Bella partie donc en quête de Rosalie. Elle espéra qu'elle ne se soit pas mise dans la galère, son frère la tuerait si c'était le cas. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit Rosalie, dansant au milieu de la piste, les yeux fermés, en état second, ignorant probablement la présence des hommes autour d'elle qui la regardaient d'un air avide.

-C'est pas possible, marmonna Bella.

Elle rejoignit Rosalie en trois enjambées, et lui prit la main, la tirant hors de la piste.

-Héééé ! protesta-t-elle.

-Il faut que tu m'aides à transporter Alice. On rentre.

Rosalie parut comprendre, et bien qu'elle soit totalement saoule, prit un bras d'Alice tandis que Bella passait l'autre au dessus de ses épaules, remerciant d'un sourire la jeune fille qui avait surveillé Alice. En titubant, Bella et Rosalie trainèrent Alice complètement endormie jusqu'à la décapotable garée quelques mètres avant la boîte. Arrivée à la voiture, Rosalie entreprit de porter Alice malgré le refus de Bella et voulut la jeter sur la banquette, allongée. Elle la souleva, manquant de tomber et posant difficilement un pied dans la voiture, la lâcha sur la banquette et s'affala sur elle ensuite. Bella attendit que Rosalie se relève mais elle ne fit rien. Elle constata alors que la jeune fille s'était endormie et Bella, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, haussa les épaules, et leva les jambes de Rose en l'air afin de pouvoir rabattre le siège avant. Bella fit alors le tour de la voiture et s'installa côté conducteur. Elle mit plus d'un quart d'heure à trouver ses clés et démarra. Roulant doucement, elle tâcha de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle parcourut l'avenue ainsi et s'engagea dans l'espèce de petit bois qui se trouvait dans la banlieue, afin d'arriver chez les Cullen au plus vite. Malheureusement, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, elle se gara sur le talus d'un des petits chemins et, aussitôt le contact coupé, s'endormit.

"Aaah ! Ca chatouille, mon nez !" pensa-t-elle.

Se frottant vigoureusement afin de faire disparaître la démangeaison, elle ouvrit un oeil et aperçut l'escarpin de Rosalie qui pendait au dessus de sa tête. Elle referma alors l'oeil, croyant avoir rêvé, puis ouvrit les deux yeux. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, pour s'habituer à la fois à la lumière et pour être sur que c'était bien une jambe parfaitement épilée qui était accrochée au fameux escarpin.

-Merde, mais je suis où, là ? grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle poussa un gémissement, son dos tordu la faisant souffrir atrocement. Elle crut devenir folle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la voiture d'Alice, elle-même située dans un bois. Elle vit Alice, couchée sur le ventre, la tête et un bras pendant à l'extérieur de la voiture par dessus la portière. Rosalie, elle, avait la tête sur les cuisses d'Alice, les bras en vadrouille, et une jambe qui passait au dessus du siège passager avant, l'autre par dessus la portière. Bella elle-même était installée sur le siège passager, d'où la présence de l'escarpin et de la jambe au dessus d'elle. Elle entendit une sonnerie provenir du sac de Rosalie. Le saisissant avec difficulté, elle l'ouvrit et extirpa les trois portables de la jeune fille. Chacun d'eux contenaient au moins une trentaine d'appels manqués. Elle regarda alors le sien et vit qu'il y avait également une vingtaine d'appels non-répondus. Elle souffla.

-Moi, je veux dormir, marmonna-t-elle toute seule.

Elle allait pour se réinstaller lorsque son portable sonna à nouveau. Elle l'ouvrit, et répondit en baillant.

-_NOM DE DIEU OÙ ETES-VOUS ? _hurla une voix au téléphone.

-Chuuuuut ! répondit Bella en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

-_Passe la-moi, Emmett_, entendit-elle. _Bella_, commença une autre voix, calmement, _Es-tu en lieu sur avec Rosalie et Alice ?_

Bella regarda d'un œil morne les bois autour d'elle.

-Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-_C'est Jasper, Bella. Tu te souviens ? _continua-t-il, calmement.

-Oui, je ne suis pas cinglée, s'emporta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?

Elle entendit un hurlement d'agacement à l'autre bout du téléphone et éloigna le combiné de son oreille en grimaçant. Jasper chuchota quelque chose, puis souffla.

-_Bella, il est midi. Vous n'êtes pas rentrées de la nuit donc on s'inquiète. Où êtes-vous ?_

-Dans les bois.

-_Dans les bois_, entendit-elle crier dans le combiné.

-Jasper, dis à Emmett de se la fermer, il me donne la migraine, cracha Bella.

-_Tu es saoule ?_

-Un peu. C'est Alice le pire. Quoique Rose est pas mal non plus.

-_Oh misère_, s'écria Jasper. _Vous êtes dans les bois de la banlieue ? A proximité du Dance Cocoon ?_

-Peut-être bien, oui, je ne sais plus, souffla Bella

_-Bon, de toutes façons il n'y en a pas d'autres, à Boston. On arrive dans cinq minutes, ne bougez surtout pas. _

La communication coupa. Bella souffla de soulagement. Elle lança le portable sur la banquette arrière où un faible grognement retentit. Elle l'ignora et s'allongea comme elle put sur les deux sièges avant, ses jambes repliées par dessus la portière conducteur. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles émergèrent, entendant des bruits de graviers.

-Oh bordel ! s'écria Emmett.

Bella se redressa péniblement tandis que Jasper l'aida à sortir. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la Volvo d'Edward et l'installa à l'intérieur. De la vitre, elle put voir son frère regrouper les jambes de Rosalie et la soulever. La redressant sur ses pattes, il l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la Volvo pendant que Edward et Jasper tentaient de réveiller Alice.

-Bon, elle est trop morte, annonça-t-il à Emmett. je la garde avec moi.

Bella le vit s'installer côté conducteur de la décapotable et démarrer. Devant elle, Edward s'installa et démarra à son tour, lorsque Emmett fut installé à côté de lui.

-Ca va ? demanda Emmett en regardant Bella.

La jeune fille vit Edward lancer un regard dans le rétroviseur pour la voir. Elle hocha la tête avant de l'appuyer sur la vitre. Elle tâcha de garder les yeux ouverts tandis qu'elle regardait les arbres défiler devant ses yeux, puis les immeubles et enfin les maisons.

-Allez Bella, lui dit gentiment Edward, et lui tendant la main alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la portière.

Elle le regarda un instant puis accepta son aide. Elle vit son frère porter Rosalie tandis que Jasper faisait de même avec Alice. Avec l'aide d'Edward elle marcha jusqu'à la maison et alla ensuite jusqu'au salon. Le jeune homme la laissa là, allant chercher ce qu'il restait dans les voitures. Emmett et Jasper descendirent du premier étage quelques secondes plus tard. Son frère s'approcha d'elle et fit mine de vouloir la porter mais elle refusa, prétextant qu'un café serait suffisant, après tout, elle n'avait pas excessivement bu. Jasper acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine. Son frère s'assit à côté d'elle en soufflant, et se prit le visage entre les mains. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Edward entra alors dans le salon avec les sacs d'Alice et Rosalie, et le portable de Bella qu'il lui tendit. Il alla ensuite déposer le reste sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Jasper arriva avec un grand mug de café et ce fut un gémissement de bien-être qui accompagna sa première gorgée.

-Bon la prochaine fois, Edward suicidaire ou pas, on vient avec vous, déclara Emmett en plaisantant, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. On dormira mieux, ajouta-t-il alors que Edward baissait la tête, rougissant.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi ? s'enquit Bella, honteuse.

-On a voulu aller se coucher vers minuit et j'avais mis mon réveil à 4 heures puisque la boîte ferme à 4 heures mais personne n'arrivait à dormir alors on a regardé des films jusqu'à 4 heures. On commençait à roupiller et pis bon sang, voilà que 5 heures sonnent à l'horloge, puis 6 heures. et vous ne répondiez pas. Donc j'avoue que non, l'étape dodo, on l'a manquée, répondit Jasper.

-Désolée, murmura Bella.

-Bon sang, que vous est-il passé par la tête ? demanda Emmett.

-On est parties vers 3 heures. Alice dormait sur une table et Rosalie planait à moitié. Donc elle et moi on a réussi à emmener Alice jusqu'à la Porsche mais Rosalie s'est endormie en la mettant sur la banquette arrière. Et puis j'étais crevée et tout et je ne marchais plus droit donc je les ai laissées comme ça et j'ai commencé à rouler jusqu'au bois. J'ai senti que je m'endormais donc j'ai arrêté la voiture et voilà.

-Plus de peur que de mal, conclut Edward.

Emmett acquiesça.

-Bon, je dois y aller, signala Jasper en baillant. J'ai du travail.

-Pour l'appartement ? Tu vas le prendre ? demanda Edward.

Jasper hocha la tête, et Bella, comprenant de quoi ils parlaient, lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Le jeune homme prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit. Emmett déclara qu'il allait se coucher, et monta, laissant seuls Edward et Bella qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

-Merci, dit soudainement Bella. De m'avoir aidée, tout ça, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

-C'est normal, répondit Edward en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Je t'ai dis, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, tu aurais très bien pu me laisser sécher là bas. Nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua Bella, le cœur gros.

-Il faut bien commencer quelque part, déclara Edward, avec un sourire en coin. Vas te reposer un peu, dit-il ensuite.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage. Elle se coucha sur son lit habillée, et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Bella se réveilla vers dix-sept heures, un peu ensuquée. Elle alla directement prendre une douche puis descendit dans le salon. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Edward regardaient la télévision lorsqu'Alice tourna la tête vers elle.

-Hey, chouette soirée, plaisanta Bella.

Alice lui sourit, ravie qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

-Je n'ai pas tout suivi, j'ai loupé une partie, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

-Et pas la moindre, s'écria Emmett, faisant rire les jeunes présents.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Esmée, tout sourire.

-Bonsoir Bella, lança-t-elle, avant de lui faire une bise. Bonne soirée ? s'enquit-elle, mutine.

-Assez, répondit Bella en riant.

Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, et salua Bella.

-Votre weekend ? demanda Alice.

-Excellent, se réjouit Carlisle. Très bonne conférence, pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas ennuyeuse.

-Et le buffet était parfait, de même que l'hôtel, compléta Esmée, ravie. Et Carlisle a reçu de très belles félicitations.

Bella s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Jasper, pâle, se posta devant Alice avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Eh bien, quel accueil, se moqua Emmett alors que Jasper et Alice se contemplaient amoureusement.

-J'en profite, c'est peut-être la dernière fois, répliqua Jasper, sérieux.

-Jasper ? demanda Alice, inquiète.

Le jeune blond souffla un bon coup et faillit renoncer mais se résigna lorsqu'il vit le sourire encourageant de Bella.

-Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, tout porterait à croire qu'il te demande en mariage, plaisanta Carlisle, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jasper esquissa un sourire avant de tendre un long écrin de velours bleu à Alice. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard étonné et Bella pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis depuis la veille.

Alice ouvrit fébrilement l'écrin et trouva à l'intérieur une longue clé en argent. Bella décela dans son regard de l'interrogation mais aussi de l'espoir, et sourit.

-J'ai craqué devant. Deux étages, trois chambres avec salle d'eau personnelle attenante, une suite, salle à manger, cuisine avec bar, grand salon avec baie vitrée qui donne sur un parc et un cours d'eau, escalier tournant, dressing aménagé sur demande, et une autre salle vide. Lumineux, spacieux, design. Situé au dernier étage, au quatrième, avec piscine et terrasse sur le toit

-Et...il est où, cet appartement ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Boston, répondit Jasper, croisant les doigts.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Alice lui sauta au coup avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-J'ai eu peur que tu me dises Londres, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Soulagé, Jasper éclata de rire et la serra contre lui. Alice se tourna vers Bella et Rosalie et poussa un cri victorieux.

-Je reste ! Rose, on signe le contrat quand tu veux, je te veux comme photographe ! Bella ? Ton stage, tu le ferais dans mon magazine ? Rien de tel pour débuter le journalisme. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Bella en souriant, devant l'enthousiasme d'Alice.

Alice poussa un nouveau cri de joie alors que Jasper la regardait, étonné.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Plus tard, s'écria-t-elle. Quand va-t-on le voir ?

-Maintenant, proposa Jasper en lui prenant la main.

Alice et Jasper s'élancèrent vers la porte, sous le regard amusé et attendri des autres.

-Juste, les stoppa Emmett, inquiet. Au sujet des déménageurs...

-C'est si gentil de te proposer, vieux frère, cria Jasper, depuis l'entrée.

Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa alors, et Bella se retint de rire, contrairement aux autres qui ne se gênaient pas.

"Au moins, en voilà deux pour qui tout va pour le mieux" se dit Bella, en voyant les deux amoureux s'enfuirent vers leur nouveau nid.

* * *

_**Musique :**_

_-° The rythm of the Night, Hermes House Band (entre autre)_

_**Autre :**_

_-*Dance Cocoon : j'ai inventé ce nom-là, je m'excuse si la boîte de nuit existe réellement. _

_-**Petite pensée pour ma mémé, propriétaire de ce proverbe !_


	9. Réapproche progressive

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour !_

_Je suis désolée, j'ai une journée de retard (quoique, je suis sensée poster le dimanche à la base^^) mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot cette semaine et je ressemble au professeur Rogue, d'Harry Potter (cheveux gras, teints cireux, grosses cernes violettes...il me manque juste le nez crochu^, le mien est un peu en trompette^^^). Bref, chapitre un peu gastronomique, pas d'action miraculeuses entre Edward et Bella, désolée^^ Autant vous dire, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment essentiel, mais il y a un début. Il a surtout pour but de vous faire rire^^ (s'il vous plaît, ne vous moquez pas de Bella, parce que tout ce qui est conté dans ce chapitre vient de ma propre expérience personnelle^^ Un peu de pitié pour l'auteur^^). J'espère que malgré son caractère un peu inutile, il vous plaira quand même. Merci encore à tous pour vos super reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Nini : Oué, j'ai pas trop été sympa avec Alice...Et oui, Jessica : bye bye (pour le moment). Lol quelque chose de génial, tu mises un peu trop sur moi^^ Ils vont se rapprocher t'inquiètes...mais doucement. Sinon, contente que tu aies aimé la soirée en boîte^^ Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

_-Lilie13 : Une admiratrice de ma soirée bourrage de gueule avoue^^ C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal la réplique de Rosalie (j'ai honte, j'ai sorti la même à un copain il y a trois semaines^^). J'y suis allée mollo avec la Jessica. Et merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! _

_-Tim Tell Will : Ravie que tu aimes ! Je devrais compter les fans de cette soirée en boîte^^ C'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu dis sur les auteurs et tout... Merciiii :D J'espère que tu vas aimer celui -là !_

_-Galswinthe : Lol, je ne me suis pas reconnue quand tu as dis Lolie-Lili^^ Lolie c'était le nom de ma poupée quand j'avais 4 ans (elle est morte...). "Génial", "génialissime" : oulah rougissement très rouge^^ J'aime bien quand on me dit qu'on rigole devant mes chapitres, c'est ma plus grande fierté ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! et merci !_

_-Laurie : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va en baver un peu^^ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !_

_-Mrs Esmé Cullen : Nouvelle ? Enchantée, moi c'est Lisa^^ Ravie que ça te plaise et surtout que tu passes un bon moment en la lisant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_**Résumé : **__Bella est amoureuse d'Edward. Pour l'anniversaire d'Alice, le petit groupe va au parc aquatique. Jessica les a suivi et crée une mascarade où Bella est accusée de ne pas l'avoir aidée lorsqu'elle a manqué de se faire violer. Edward en veut à Bella mais Alice lui remonte les bretelles et il comprend que ceci n'est qu'un coup monté. Alice et Bella sont blessées par Edward et Jessica disparaît. La soirée des filles se finit en boîte de nuit avec une sacrée cuite et les garçons s'inquiètent de ne pas les voir rentrer. Ils les retrouvent et Jasper achète un appartement à Boston. Alice l'accepte et entreprend de créer un magazine féminin avec Rosalie et Bella en associées._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Ré-approche progressive**

* * *

Rosalie, Bella et Emmett n'avaient pas attendu le retour d'Alice et Jasper pour partir. Esmée avait pour mission de leur transmettre leur salut et de les remercier pour ce weekend. Cela faisait une heure que le petit groupe était de retour chez Emmett et Bella. Rosalie s'étira lascivement sur le canapé du salon et bailla.

-Quel weekend ! commenta-t-elle.

Emmett, assis à côté d'elle, hocha la tête et passa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Bella était plongée dans ses pensées, fixant, depuis qu'ils étaient installés là, un programme télévisé.

-Belle ? demanda doucement son frère.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, sortant de sa réflexion, et leva les yeux vers Emmett.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle après un moment de silence. Bonne nuit.

Elle fit une bise sur la joue de Rosalie et une sur le front de son frère puis monta le vieil escalier grinçant. Elle alla dans sa chambre, enfila son pyjama et s'introduisit dans son lit. Elle resta allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond noir, pendant un bon moment, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit discrètement. Sans mot dire, Bella se décala dans son lit, permettant à Rosalie de s'installer à côté d'elle. Bella recommença à fixer le plafond.

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Rosalie.

-Rien du tout, répondit Bella en soupirant. Strictement rien.

-C'est triste...

-De ?

-Que votre histoire soit déjà finie.

-A-t-elle seulement commencé ! s'esclaffa Bella.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Rosalie. Le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ! J'ai vu les regards qu'il te lançait à la patinoire et au parc.

-Tu as donc pu remarquer le regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'étais pire que la fille la plus immonde de la planète, déclara Bella, sarcastique.

-Écoute. Je comprends que tu sois blessée, et que tu aies besoin de temps. Mais, je pense qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Dans quelques temps, peut-être pourrais-tu lui laisser une chance ?

-C'est une conversation que nous avons déjà eu je crois...Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant mais bon sang, il est si changeant ! Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec quelqu'un d'aussi versatile à mes côtés ! Dès qu'il passait un moment avec moi, l'instant d'après, il était si revêche. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, à la réflexion. Mais alors, par contre, il a remporté le pompon avec l'histoire du parc aquatique.

-Je comprends. J'espère seulement que tu feras le bon choix, Bella. Tu l'aimes malgré cela. Sinon, cela ne te toucherait pas autant.

-Je lui ai dis qu'on pourrait devenir amis à condition qu'il en vaille la peine.

-Ne t'a-t-il pas aidé ce matin ?

-Si...

-C'est un début. Il aurait très bien pu te laisser sécher là-bas comme une crotte. Alice pense qu'il changeait d'humeur car il se sentait mal vis à vis de Jessica. Elle pense qu'il a besoin de toi, et que rester et se rapprocher de toi ressemblait pour lui à de l'infidélité. Mais maintenant, tout cela est fini n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je lui ai pardonné, seulement je suis méfiante. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attende à ce que hop ! demain je vienne chez lui et que je me jette dans ses bras en l'embrassant ! Quand au fait qu'il ait besoin de moi, je demande à voir.

-On verra bien avec le temps. Mais s'il était si affreux et qu'il n'avait rien dans le gadin, il n'aurait pas tenu à s'excuser, il ne s'en voudrait pas, il n'aurait pas l'air abattu. Sérieusement, s'il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait quitté Jessica, qu'elle fusse ou non désobligeante envers toi.

Bella ne répondit pas. Rosalie avait en partie raison, et cela semblait si simple énoncé ainsi. Mais ce garçon ne devait pas penser que la partie était jouée ! On n'humilie pas une Swan sans en subir les conséquences ! Bella échappa un gloussement. Rosalie tourna la tête vers elle et Bella put deviner son regard intrigué.

-Hier encore tu voulais le tuer, quelle ironie, expliqua Bella.

Rosalie lui sourit, sachant que cette remarque ne masquait aucune méchanceté.

-J'ai réfléchis. Mûrement. Franchement, cette famille est fantastique, pourquoi le fils serait-il un abruti ? Je veux dire, il fait des erreurs, il est crétin, mais quel homme n'a jamais été manipulé par sa nana ? Mais en lui-même, je pense que, bon certes hier je lui en voulais à mort, mais ses réactions, et sa volonté de se faire pardonner...enfin je pense qu'en lui-même, c'est un type bien. Et bon sang, je suis certaine qu'il se sent con !

-On l'a mis en garde, il se fait avoir donc il assume. Nous dénigrer ainsi, s'emporta Bella.

Elle se calma rapidement et laissa échapper un rire.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'est vraiment fait avoir. Arrête Rose, ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Bella, des hoquets de rire dans la voix, entendant son amie s'esclaffer bruyamment.

Elle sourit et laissa Rosalie se calmer. Somnolente, elle entendit le bruit faible de la porte refermée avec précaution avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe, Bella se redressa comme un diable dans son lit, avant de se jeter sur le sol et de partir précipitamment vers les escaliers, qu'elle dévala, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher.

-Allo ? demanda-t-elle, enfin, hors d'haleine.

-_C'est moi. Aujourd'hui, journée shopping, rendez-vous chez toi dans une heure. _

-Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

-_Rosalie est-elle déjà chez toi ? _demanda Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, vois-tu, je viens, enfin non, tu viens de me réveiller, répondit Bella, sa voix pleine de reproches.

-_Dis-lui de faire vite_, répondit Alice, ignorant la remarque de son interlocutrice. _On a du boulot. Bon je te laisse, je dois finir de me préparer._

-Attends Alice, demanda précipitamment Bella. Comment ça, "on a du boulot" ?

-_Relookage, Belle. Ciao._

-Oh.

Et Alice raccrocha. Bien qu'un peu ennuyée d'être tirée du lit de cette façon, Bella ne put s'empêcher de trouver que l'idée d'avoir des vêtements plus féminins était plutôt bonne.

"Quel dommage que pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements, il faille courir les magasins avec deux cinglées atteintes de folie dépensière", pensa Bella, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce, Bella ne fit pas cas de Rosalie, à moitié endormie au dessus de son thé, et alla chercher un bol. Elle prit ensuite le paquet de corn flakes et posa le bol bruyamment sur la table, faisant sursauter la blonde.

-Toujours pas de lait ? demanda Rosalie, ensuquée.

-Je déteste le lait, répondit Bella. Rose ?

-Huuum ? demanda Rosalie en relevant la tête.

-Shopping, ça te dit quelque chose ?

La visage de la blonde s'éclaira et Bella sut qu'elle monopolisait toute son attention.

-Alice vient de téléphoner, elle passe ici dans une heure. On prend sa voiture sûrement. Centre commercial je présume.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'exclama Rosalie, sautillant frénétiquement sur sa chaise. Encore heureux, que nous ne prenons pas ta voiture, ajouta-t-elle. Si c'est pour faire du vingt à l'heure tout le long, nous n'y serons pas avant demain.

-Je t'en pris ! s'offusqua Bella. Ne dénigre pas ma voiture ! Vous serez satisfaites qu'elle soit là quand les vôtres ne pourront pas rouler cet hiver.

Rosalie éclata de rire, et héla Emmett qui passait dans le hall à ce moment là.

-Nous allons en commissions aujourd'hui, annonça Rosalie.

-Profitez-en pour faire le plein du frigo, il n'y a plus rien à manger, répondit Emmett en faisant un bisou à sa sœur Moi, je vais courir au bord de la rivière avec Jasper et Edward.

Rosalie lança à Bella une œillade entendue. Bella lui répondit par un regard noir et secoua vivement la tête. Rosalie insista, fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Emmett observait l'échange, perplexe. Bella soupira soudainement, et passa sa main sur son front, signe de défaite.

-Propose-leur de venir dîner ce soir, Emmett.

Rosalie poussa un petit cri de victoire, se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier, et se jeta sur Emmett pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bella, s'accoudant sur la table, prit une énorme cuillerée de céréales qu'elle mâcha avec élégance. Ignorer les bruits de bouches qui provenaient des échanges buccaux entre son frère et sa meilleure amie était une tâche relativement complexe, mais cette situation ne semblait pas gêner les amants passionnés qui se bécotaient et se caressaient sans gêne. Lasse, Bella toussa discrètement et les deux jeunes cessèrent leur activité.

-Quand Alice doit-elle arriver ? demanda Rosalie, le regard noir de désir.

-Dans trop peu de temps pour que tu puisses faire ce à quoi tu penses, répondit Bella en avalant sa bouchée.

Elle prit la main de Rosalie, l'arrachant ainsi de l'étreinte de son frère qui protesta, et l'emmena à l'étage. Elle la fit asseoir sur son lit et alla ouvrir son armoire.

-Il faut faire un inventaire de ce dont j'ai besoin, déclara Bella. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je dirais ça.

-Hun hun, répondit Rosalie.

Bella fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Rosalie qui était absorbée dans la rédaction d'un message, probablement destiné à Emmett. Bella l'atteignit en quelques enjambées et lui prit le cellulaire des mains. Elle fouilla ensuite dans le sac à main de la jeune fille et saisit les deux autres téléphones qu'elle éteignit et les jeta sur le petit sofa qui se trouvait à côté de l'armoire.

-Je disais donc, nous allons faire l'inventaire de ce dont j'ai besoin, reprit Bella, retournant vers l'armoire.

-Inutile, répondit Rosalie. Il te faut des pantalons, autres que de vieux jeans usés...

-Qui sont très confortables, répliqua Bella.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Rosalie. Ensuite des hauts un peu plus efféminés, je ne sais pas, des T-shirts avec de jolies coupes, des débardeurs, des blouses, des chemisettes.

-Peut-on privilégier le coton au synthétique ? Je suis allergique. Avec la transpiration...

-Bien sûr. Ensuite de nouvelles paires de chaussures -d'été- et...

-Tu veux m'acheter de ces choses à doigts de pieds apparents ? s'indigna Bella.

-Pourquoi pas, répliqua Rosalie. J'en mets bien moi.

-Toi tu mets des souliers dont les talons sont presque aussi grands que mon avant-bras.

-Nous diminuerons la taille du talon si ceci t'inquiète tant. L'essentiel est de trouver quelque chose de plus stylé que tes vieilles baskets de sport, sales et trouées. Mais le plus important, ce sont les sous-vêtements.

Bella se retourna brusquement vers la blonde, un air horrifié sur le visage.

-Que..quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Attends, ta lingerie, si je peux appeler cela ainsi, c'est vraiment l'hécatombe. Tu dois presque laver ta culotte chaque soir pour pouvoir en mettre une le lendemain. Idem pour les soutiens-gorge -qui paraissent trop petits d'ailleurs.

-Ceci est-il vraiment nécessaire ? grogna Bella, avec humeur. Quand j'ai dis que je n'étais pas contre le fait d'avoir des habits un peu plus classes, je parlais de vêtements qui se voient ! Qui irait regarder mes soutiens-gorge ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit évasivement Rosalie. Bon, retire ton T-shirt.

-Pardon ? s'écria Bella.

-LES FILLES ? hurla une voix provenant du hall.

-VIENS ALICE ! lui répondit Rosalie. Allez Bella.

-Je...non ! s'indigna la jeune brune.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alice en entrant dans le pièce. Oh malheur, vous n'êtes donc toujours pas habillées ?

-Bella voulait faire la liste des vêtements qu'il conviendrait d'acheter. Nous en étions aux sous-vêtements et mademoiselle s'offusque. Je veux donc voir l'état de son deuxième soutien-gorge, puisqu'elle n'en a que deux, répondit Rosalie en brandissant un soutien-gorge devenu grisâtre à cause des trop nombreux lavages, et troué sur un côté.

-Tiens, oui, acquiesça Alice.

Bella soupira et retira son haut de pyjama. Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un cri d'horreur et Bella se mit dos à elles immédiatement.

-Quelle joie, marmonna-t-elle sarcastique. Trop aimable les filles.

-Tu l'as depuis quand ? demanda Alice. Tes 15 ans ? Bella, mon dieu, il est trois fois trop petit !

-Non, depuis mes 18 ans. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, j'en ai donc acheté un pas très cher au supermarché de Forks et j'ai pris la taille la plus grande que j'ai trouvé.

-Il était donc déjà trop petit, déclara Alice.

-Je ne comptais pas rester deux heures dans ce supermarché, dans le rayon des sous-vêtements, alors que toutes les anciennes et des gens que je connaissais étaient présents.

-Bon, habille-toi, nous y allons. Nous allons t'emmener dans un magasin de lingerie et tu trouveras quelque chose à ta taille. Hop ! annonça Rosalie en tapant des mains.

La jeune fille retira son peignoir et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver des vêtements. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant apparaître Jasper.

-Alice, nous y allons et...OH MON DIEU ROSE ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant sa sœur nue qui l'observait, droite comme un "i".

Il referma précipitamment la porte et les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Bella sortit de la chambre pour le rejoindre. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon, en riant.

-Jazz, ne soit pas gêné, c'est ta sœur, déclara-t-elle, en voyant le jeune homme rouge de honte. Elle, elle ne l'est pas en tout cas.

-Bella, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu nue, elle était à peine pubère ! Crois-moi, la différence depuis cette époque n'est pas moindre.

La jeune fille éclata de rire à nouveau et s'essuya les yeux. Elle aperçut ensuite Edward et Emmett, assis dans le canapé. Son sourire se figea un instant alors que Edward, mal à l'aise, baissait la tête. Rosalie entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et remarqua la gêne entre Bella et Edward. Elle allait donc faire la bise au jeune homme et revint vers Bella, lui mettant un coup d'épaule au passage. La jeune brune fit la même chose qu'elle et alla saluer Edward, qui fut surpris.

-Vas te vêtir, Bella, ordonna Rosalie.

Bella sortit donc du salon, non sans avoir adressé un signe d'au revoir aux garçons, et remonta à sa chambre. D'office, Alice lui tendit une chemise en coton, blanche, acquisition faite durant la précédente sortie shopping, ainsi qu'un pantacourt noir. Bella alla donc s'habiller dans la salle de bain, se coiffa rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre ses baskets. Alice lui tendit son sac à dos et les deux jeunes filles sortirent. Les garçons étant déjà partis, Rosalie les rejoignit et elles montèrent dans la voiture d'Alice.

-Bon, j'ai téléphoné hier soir à la rédactrice d'un magazine féminin. Stylistic, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, s'écria Rosalie, en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. C'est un des magazines féminins les plus réputés des États-Unis Il traite non-seulement de la mode, mais aussi de la beauté, de la décoration d'intérieur, des voyages, de la psychologie. Il défend l'image de la femme, tous les vêtements photographiés sont super sophistiqués, et portés par des mannequins relativement rondes. J'aime beaucoup.

-Exactement, conclut Alice, souriante. La rédactrice en chef veut laisser sa place à une femme qui aime la mode et qui s'y connait un peu, et de préférence une femme qui souhaite se lancer dans le métier. Grâce à l'aide de son équipe, elle veut que celle qui lui succédera puisse bénéficier d'un support déjà solide, pour comprendre le fonctionnement et ensuite pouvoir créer son propre journal. Elle devait une faveur à ma mère qui a été leur décoratrice et designer. Elle me connaissait déjà, et elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que je serais totalement dans mon élément et qu'avec mes diplômes, je serais apte à diriger ce journal. Elle m'a proposé un essai pour la publication d'un exemplaire, celui du 24 octobre, et j'ai accepté. Elle est également d'accord pour vous accueillir et a proposé que vous fassiez vos stages respectifs avec des professionnelles qui travaillent pour le journal. Rosalie, si tu acceptes, tu aideras Senna Kabaco avec le défilé de New York, début octobre. Bella, toi tu resteras avec Chelsea Volturi. C'est une jeune journaliste italienne et elle va te faire goûter à plusieurs reportages, autant dans le domaine du stylisme que dans la décoration, tu iras même à Cusco pour faire un article sur les femmes de là bas. Donc, vous êtes toujours partantes, on commence le boulot le 25 septembre...

Les deux autres filles hurlèrent de joie,et se jetèrent sur Alice, qui rigola et prit un air faussement énervé.

-Les filles, les réprimanda-t-elle, je conduis.

-C'est merveilleux, s'écria Rosalie, des étoiles dans les yeux. Senna Kabaco...Défilé de New York...Oh !

-De quoi ? demanda Bella.

-Si je dois aller à New York, il me faut une belle robe pour le défilé.

-Inutile, la coupa Alice. Tia -la rédactrice- m'a dit que lorsque des sorties de ce genre sont prévues, la styliste du journal crée des tenues.

Bella se boucha rapidement les oreilles et soupira de bien être lorsque le cri de Rosalie fut atténué.

-Alice, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci, déclara Bella, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rosalie, qui était devant avec Alice, lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et Alice éclata de rire.

-Au fait, Lilice, tu as commencé à t'occuper de ton mariage ? demanda Rosalie.

-Eh bien, j'allais y venir. Jeudi j'ai un premier rendez-vous pour les essayages de robes et j'aimerais beaucoup que ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin soient là avec ma mère. Donc, vous venez ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Bella se racla la gorge et sourit, tandis que Rosalie abaissait lentement ses lunettes de soleil.

-Alice, commença Rosalie, d'une voix calme.

-Tu veux bien être mon témoin, Rose ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

-Tu parles que je veux être ton témoin ! hurla Rosalie en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

Alice rit puis gara la voiture sur le parking du centre commercial. Bella prit appui sur les sièges avant et passa sa tête entre les deux.

-Est-ce-que le fait que je sois demoiselle d'honneur signifie que je devrai être habillée d'une quelconque robe et de talons aiguilles ?

Alice et Rosalie se jetèrent un coup d'œil et tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Évidement, répondit Alice, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Rosalie hochait vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, c'était évident, conclut Bella, en grimaçant. Prévoie une vingtaine de répétitions pour que je ne m'étale pas comme une larve devant toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église le jour J, conseilla-t-elle à Alice alors que les deux autres filles explosaient de rire.

Bella saisit son sac à dos et sortit de la voiture, imitée Rosalie et Alice.

* * *

-Bon, que mangeons-nous, ce soir ? demanda Bella, postée devant le rayon boucherie de l'hypermarché situé dans le centre commercial.

-Un truc bon, répondit Rosalie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rosalie, je ne vais pas cuisiner quelque chose de dégoûtant, où est l'intérêt ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, convint Rosalie.

-Bon, Alice, Jasper est-il toujours allergique à la morue ? demanda Bella.

-Aaaaaah _Bacalao_, commenta Rosalie.

-Oui, répondit Alice.

-Edward ou lui sont-ils allergiques aux crevettes ? Ce serait dommage qu'ils gonflent comme des ballons de baudruche.

-Non.

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors vers le poissonnier et Bella commanda quatre poignées de crevettes. Elles allèrent ensuite vers les fruits et légumes et Bella choisit des avocats, une botte de radis, des tomates, du céleri en branche, des poivrons jaunes, un concombre et des oignons.

-Bon, nous en avons pour un bon moment de préparation donc il faut faire vite. Alice, peux-tu aller me chercher des gousses de vanilles ainsi que de la crème, s'il te plaît ? Rose, prends-moi trois boîtes de thon émietté et de la chair de crabe, tu veux ? Je vais chercher des œufs et des olives. On se retrouve devant le papier toilette dans trois minutes.

Bella partit donc à la recherche d' olives et d'œufs frais et, après avoir trouver sa douzaine, alla vers le rayon hygiène. Rosalie était déjà là avec son crabe et son thon. Alice les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et les filles se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

-C'est tout ce que tu prends, Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

-Je reviendrai demain, il faut que je fasse une liste. On prend déjà cela pour ce soir.

Bella paya à la caisse et prit un des sac en papier dans ses bras. Elles posèrent leurs commissions dans le coffre de la voiture, entre les nombreux sacs de vêtements et de chaussures et s'installèrent pour retourner chez Bella. Alice les aida à décharger les sacs de vêtements de Bella ainsi que les courses et Rosalie monta chercher son sac de voyage.

-Tu ne restes plus ici ? demanda Bella.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon, bah c'est d'accord, mais il faut quand même que je passe chez moi aérer un moment, je n'y suis pas allée depuis presque deux semaines. Et je vais faire une machine et remettre à jour mon sac. Puis je ramènerai deux ou trois trucs et ma voiture. On revient dans une heure, répondit Rosalie en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent donc et Bella, après avoir monté ses sacs à l'étage, redescendit à la cuisine préparer son repas français. Elle prépara d'abord la crème vanillée, la répartit dans des ramequins de terre cuite, et mit chaque plat au frigo pour que la crème fige.

Elle mit ensuite les œufs à cuire dans de l'eau et lava chaque légume avec soin. Après avoir pris un énorme saladier de verre, elle tapissa le fond avec les tomates, les radis, les concombre, retira les branches du céleri qu'elle ajusta au dessus des tranches de concombre, coupa les poivrons jaunes en rondelles et les recouvrit avec les tranches d'oignons, non sans avoir versé quelques larmes. Elle alla retirer les œufs durs du feu, et laissa l'eau glacée couler dessus pendant un moment. Elle égoutta le thon qu'elle disposa au dessus des oignons, coupa ensuite les œufs durs et les plaça en cercle par dessus le thon, fit tomber quelques olives noirs, et ajouta des feuilles de basilic. Elle prit ensuite le saladier et le mit au frigo. Elle prépara une sauce avec du vinaigre et de l'huile d'olive, qu'elle versa dans une saucière ainsi qu'une mayonnaise.

Elle était en train de décortiquer les crevettes lorsque Rosalie et Alice revinrent.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? s'enquit Alice.

Bella tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et acquiesça.

-Euh oui, est-ce-que tu peux m'égoutter la chair de crabe qui est là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en pointant de son doigt recouvert d'écaille de crevette, la boîte qui reposait sur le plan de travail.

-Et moi ? demanda Rosalie.

-Tu coupes les avocats en deux, tu m'enlèves le gros noyau, tu les vides à la petite cuillère et tu mets la chair dans le petit saladier qu'il y a dans le placard au dessus du micro-ondes, s'il te plaît.

-A vos ordres, Maître Cuisto, plaisanta Rosalie.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent et Alice brisa le silence.

-Sais-tu que tu as fière allure avec ce tablier ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à son tablier dont le dessin placé sur la poitrine était un énorme groin de cochon rose, et rit.

-Les canards te vont bien, dit-elle à son tour, alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bella avait fini sa purée d'avocat et de crabe et avait disposé le tout dans les verrines recouvertes de crevettes et de mayonnaise. Les jeunes filles étaient donc allées se préparer et Bella était allée prendre sa douche. Elle était en train de mettre une blouse à fleurs rose et marron avec un short en jean lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Des voix d'hommes retentirent et elle enfila ses ballerines, acquisition dont elle était très satisfaite. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que les cheveux au dessus des épaules ne lui allaient pas si mal. En effet, les filles l'avaient traînée chez un coiffeur et elle avait choisit un carré très dégradé et qui tombait un peu au dessus des épaules. La voix d'Alice la ramena sur terre et les jeunes filles descendirent. Elles allèrent directement dans la cours arrière et Bella prit en passant le plateau où étaient disposés les couverts. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le petit groupe, un sifflement admiratif provenant de son frère retentit, ce qui la fit rougir.

-Hey, pas mal, les filles ! commenta Emmett, en rigolant. Elle ressemblerait presque à une femme, ma petite sœur

Jasper lui mit un coup de pied sous la table et le rire d'Emmett diminua d'intensité sous l'effet de la douleur. Le regard noir qu'il lança à Jasper fit rire les filles et les joues de Bella profitèrent de cette accalmie pour retrouver une couleur normale. Alice se proposa ensuite pour aller chercher les verrines tandis que Rosalie mettait la table. Bella allait pour s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie lorsque celle-ci la coupa dans son élan.

-Désolée, il y a Emmett, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Bella en devint presque blanche et secoua la tête pour retirer les images suggestives qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me mets à côté d'Alice.

-Impossible, il y a Jasper.

-Oui, mais de l'autre côté.

-Moi.

-Bon, bah à côté de Jasper alors, répliqua Bella, quelque peu agacée.

-Non, il y a Edward, répondit Rosalie avec un sourire contrit.

-Ma parole, vous avez fait un plan de table ou quoi ? commenta Bella. Bon, je vais me mettre à côté de mon frère.

-Excellente idée, commenta Rosalie.

Bella lui jeta un regard étonné puis alla à côté de son frère pour s'asseoir. Elle eut un mouvement d'arrêt et comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle lança à Rosalie un regard noir qui lui répondit par un sourire et Bella soupira. Alice, qui revint à ce moment-là, sourit à son tour, et Bella lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur la chaise située entre Emmett et Edward. Le jeune homme, qui avait compris ce que signifiait l'échange muet, lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de baisser la tête et Bella s'en voulut. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer puis prit une grande inspiration.

-Alors, comment était ta journée ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward releva rapidement la tête, plus que surpris, et Bella rougit à nouveau.

-Euh..je..euh pa-parfaite, enfin, bégaya-t-il.

-Ah...c'est cool...répondit Bella, mal à l'aise.

-Oui...c'est cool...oui, répéta Edward, sa voix s'éteignant petit à petit.

Bella se gratta le front puis se tourna vers sa verrine.

-Excellent Bella ! commenta Jasper.

-Chè ma p'tite shœur, compléta fièrement Emmett, la bouche pleine.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, rougissante.

"Suis-je donc la seule à rougir pour n'importe quoi ! ", pensa-t-elle.

Les autres commencèrent une discussion animée sur le futur emploi d'Alice et Bella se leva pour aller chercher le reste. Le saladier étant très gros, Bella craignait qu'il ne chût par terre à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. Elle le porta donc à la hauteur de son visage, à bout de bras, essayant de regarder ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle parvint à atteindre la porte fenêtre de la cours, elle doubla de précaution pour descendre la petite marche. Edward, qui était face à la porte, fut le seul à la voir arriver. Il comprit rapidement que Bella n'avait pas vu le poteau de l'étendage à linge devant elle, et imagina le désastre. Il se précipita vers elle, tandis que Bella ne cessait de regarder ses pieds et d'avancer.

-Attends, cria-t-il, alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement.

Bella se stoppa immédiatement, et Edward lui prit l'encombrant saladier des mains. Bella ne comprit pas tout de suite son intervention, et une fois sa vue libérée, aperçut à quelques centimètres d'elle le poteau. Elle souffla de soulagement et remercia Edward avec un sourire franc. Sous le regard moqueur des autres, ils allèrent s'asseoir et Alice servit tout le monde.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Emmett en regardant d'un œil suspicieux la salade.

-C'est français, répondit Alice.

-Oui, mais c'est quoi ? insista Emmett.

-En quoi savoir le nom de ce plat peut-il t'aider à le manger ? soupira Rosalie.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir ce que je mange, répliqua Emmett vivement.

-Une salade niçoise Emmett, répondit doucement Bella. Il y a du concombre, du céleri, des radis, des tomates, du thon, des œufs, des olives, des oignons, des...

-As-tu pleuré ? la coupa Emmett, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, soupira Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce geste fit rire le groupe de jeunes et Bella esquissa un sourire.

-Eh bien, ta salade n'est pas mauvaise, conclut Emmett.

-Tout ce cinéma pour cela ! s'écria Rosalie, exaspérée.

-Oui, ma biche, répondit Emmett en souriant.

Il passa sa main sur le haut de la cuisse à Rosalie et Bella détourna vivement le regard.

-Tu cuisines vraiment bien, Bella, lui murmura Edward.

-Merci, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ils se sourirent franchement cette fois-ci et reportèrent leur attention à la conversation. Une demi-heure plus tard, seule une olive demeurait dans le saladier. Bella retourna donc à la cuisine accompagnée de Rosalie. Elle sortit six ramequins et les disposa les uns à côtés des autres sur le plan de travail. Rosalie les saupoudra généreusement de sucre et Bella chercha frénétiquement dans les placards.

-Je suis pourtant certaine de l'avoir rangé ici ! s'écria-t-elle, agacée.

-De qui ?

-Ma récente acquisition.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Un chalumeau ! répondit-elle, énervée.

-Ce n'est pas celui-ci ? demanda Rosalie, en désignant un chalumeau bleu situé sur l'étagère au dessus de Bella.

La jeune fille se redressa et fixa le chalumeau avant de s'en emparer.

-Oui, c'est celui-ci, grogna-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle est troublée, se moqua Rosalie.

-Pas du tout ! répliqua Bella avec humeur. Bon, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, donc nous allons voir comment il marche.

Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux et s'éloigna rapidement de la plaque de cuisson que Bella venait d'allumer. Bella s'approcha du feu et mit l'embout du chalumeau à proximité. Rien ne se passa.

-As-tu ouvert l'arrivée de gaz ? s'enquit Rosalie avec anxiété.

-Bien sûr, sinon il n'y aurait pas de feu sur la plaque de cuisson, répondit Bella, exaspérée.

-Celle du chalumeau !

Bella se pencha alors vers le chalumeau pour trouver où se situait l'ouverture de l'arrivée de gaz. Rosalie n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de retirer sa tête d'au dessus du feu que Bella enclencha la molette et qu'une gigantesque flamme se créa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

-NOM DE DIEU BELLA ! hurla Rosalie. ETEINS-LE ! ETEINS-LE !

-ROSE J'ARRIVE PAS !

Rosalie saisit le chalumeau et le jeta dans l'évier.

-Oh bon sang Rose, que fait-on !

Les filles poussaient des hurlements démentiels, s'agitant alors que du feu s'élevait de l'évier.

-OH BORDEL ! hurla Emmett qui venait d'arriver en courant.

Il se précipita vers l'évier, ouvrit le robinet et profita de la puissante arrivée d'eau sur le chalumeau pour le saisir et l'éteindre. Il ferma ensuite le robinet et posa bruyamment le chalumeau sur le plan de travail en soufflant.

Rosalie éclata de rire et Bella ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Emmett leur lança un regard noir.

-Désolée...c'est nerveux...expliqua difficilement Rosalie.

-Vous avez failli nous faire cramer la baraque ! hurla Emmett.

-Quand je vous disais que ça sentait le roussi, se défendit Jasper.

-Tu as un sacré nez, mon chéri, déclara Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bella prit le chalumeau à nouveau et se dirigea vers la plaque de cuisson.

-Tu...tu comptes faire quoi, là ? demanda son frère. Tu veux vraiment nous faire griller comme des cochons !

-Mais ! Mes crèmes ! Ils faut les brûler !

Emmett lui prit le chalumeau des mains et l'alluma lui-même, réglant l'intensité de la flamme. Il alla ensuite brûler les six crèmes et éteignit le chalumeau, grimpa sur une chaise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour placer le dangereux objet au dessus du plus haut buffet.

-Tu ne l'utiliseras plus toi-même, expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue sans même un slip.

Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire et Bella leur lança un regard mi-amusé mi-agacé. Elle plaça ensuite les ramequins sur le plateau et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, suivie des autres.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier pleinement, mais elle est bonne, commenta Emmett, encore pâle.

"Il a vraiment eu la trouille pour ses slips" se dit Bella.

Les autres sourirent à sa remarque et continuèrent leur conversation.

-On nous entendait beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

Celui-ci s'étrangla avec sa cuillère de crème, et lui offrit un sourire en coin.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si Emmett a eu le plus peur quand il a vu le feu ou quand il vous a entendu hurler. Ses cheveux étaient presque droits sur sa tête et il est devenu tout blanc. En fait, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos aussi.

Bella éclata de rire, et les autres lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Edward sourit et se retourna vers sa crème.

-Cela vous dit de faire un petit tour dans le parc ? proposa Rosalie.

-Oui tiens, accepta Jasper.

Alice, Emmett et Edward hochèrent la tête. Bella débarrassa donc avec l'aide d'Alice et alla chercher un petite veste. Elle rejoignit les autres dans l'entrée et sortit avec Rosalie et Alice. Emmett ferma derrière elle et Rosalie laissa Bella pour aller avec lui et Jasper. Alice les rejoignit, et Bella resta un peu un retrait avec Edward.

-Chouette soirée, dit-il.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai bien aimé.

-Je suis contente alors.

-Et, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le savoir, mais j'aime beaucoup ta société.

-Edward, justement. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi...

-Bella...

-Non laisse-moi finir. Je veux dire, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de réapprendre à te connaître tout de suite, ou si je suis sensée attendre plusieurs mois. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé les moments que nous avons passé, mais néanmoins je n'arrive pas à faire l'impasse sur cette journée au parc aquatique. A la fois fantastique et monstrueuse. J'espère que tu comprends, je...

-Bella écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quand tu es "sensée" me parler. Il n'y a pas de date charnière. Cela viendra tout seul, avec le temps. Quand tu réapprendras à me faire confiance -ce qui j'espère arrivera un jour- et quand tu seras prête. Il n'y pas un jour spécifique où tu te dis "de toute façon ce jour-là, c'est obligé que je parle à Edward". Surtout si tu n'es pas prête. J'attendrai ce moment avec impatience, même s'il doit arriver dans plus d'un an. Je me suis comporté avec couardise et lâcheté. J'ai vraiment été un sombre crétin, et j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. Je le regrette mais j'accepte ce qu'il m'arrive, je le mérite. Je trouve déjà fabuleux que Alice m'ait pardonné, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse arriver. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance mais je ne peux pas espérer plus que ce que j'ai déjà.

-La solution de facilité ? demanda Bella.

Edward rougit violemment ce qui intrigua Bella. Il s'agita, gêné.

-Bella, regarde ça ! s'écria Emmett, plus loin devant.

Edward parut soulagé de cette interruption.

-Bella ! Vite ! Aïe Rose ! Pourquoi tu me fais mal ?

Bella sourit en voyant le regard noir que Rosalie lançait à son petit-ami.

-Tu viens Bella ? demanda Edward.

-Attends Emmett j'arrive ! Deux minutes.

-Non, bah c'est trop tard.

-Edward, pourquoi la solution de facilité ?

Le groupe se dirigeait à nouveau vers la maison des Swan et Bella se rendit compte que le temps était passé très vite.

-Je...j'aime beaucoup être avec toi. Et j'étais un peu perdu avec Jessica et je me sentais mal parce que je restais avec toi. Et dans son changement, j'ai vu là un signe comme quoi il fallait que je reste avec elle. Mais en fait, ce n'était qu'un coup monté...Qu'est-ce-que je me sens stupide ! Je me demande ce qui a pu déclencher en elle une telle envie de vengeance.

Bella baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Elle a peut-être entendu quelque chose qu'elle a mal interprété, continua-t-il.

-Ou qu'elle a bien interprété, corrigea Bella en murmurant.

-Pardon ? demanda Edward qui n'avait pas compris.

-Rien, rien. Bon nous y sommes, déclara Bella, une fois devant la maison.

Ils entrèrent sans un mot et retrouvèrent les autres dans le salon.

-Bon, nous y allons, déclara Jasper. Merci beaucoup !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, le petit groupe partit et Bella alla nettoyer la table dehors.

-Alors ? demanda Rosalie.

-Rien de plus que je ne sais déjà. Il s'en veut terriblement je crois. Et, il m'a dit qu'il aimait être avec moi. Et voilà. Bonne nuit Rose.

Bella se dirigea vers la maison pour aller se coucher et eut un petit sourire lorsque elle entendit Rosalie se faire une remarque à elle-même.

-Ca prend forme, ça prend forme.


	10. Cas désespéré

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Plusieurs personnes se sont plaintes de la récurrence de fautes de frappes et de phrases insensées et pas finies. Alors je voudrais vous dire à toutes que je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aime pas du tout faire des fautes, je m'en plains énormément aussi. Je ne veux pas me donner des excuses mais je pense savoir pourquoi je ne me rends pas compte de la présence de ces erreurs malgré mes nombreuses relectures : comme je sais ce que j'ai écris, et que j'y sais presque par coeur, quand je me relis, je sais déjà ce que j'ai marqué et du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir marqué ce que je lis et pourtant non. Didibdx m'a conseillé de prendre une bêta lectrice (et m'a gentiment expliqué ce que c'était^^) et je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Après tout, si je n'arrive pas à voir mes fautes en me relisant au moins cinq fois, quelqu'un qui ne connait pas le texte doit être plus apte à dénicher ces horreurs^^ Donc si l'une d'entre vous est intéressée et serait prête à me rendre ce grand service, je lui serai franchement reconnaissante !! Sinon, eh bien, je me débrouillerai^^ Bref à part ça, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews et je suis extrêmement contente !! Alors merci à toutes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Mag : Tout à fait !! Espérons que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! _

_-Lilie13 : Ravie que tu aies aimé ma scène du chalumeau^^ C'est vrai tu attendais que je poste ? Ouaaah je suis flattée^^ Tu veillais si tard rien que pour ma fic ? lol je plaisante^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !_

_-Tim Tell Will : Heureuse que tu aimes^^ Pour le chalumeau, tu dis que tu ne ris pas car tu aurais cramer tes cheveux...t'as bien raison de ne pas rire pck moi j'ai fait roussir ma frange ! Mdr le coup du torchon, c'est pas mal^^ J'ai fais pareil^^ Enfin bref, ravie que ce chapitre t'aies plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également !_

_-__.fr : Je suis contente que tu aimes autant !! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va te plaire^^ Je vais aller faire un petit tour sur ton blog tiens !_

_-Nini : Bien sûr qu'il y a un peu de progrès^^ T'as raison, on y va doucement mais sûrement. Une adepte de l'histoire des slips d'Emmett mdr ? Hey mais attendant, c'est vachement bon des crèmes brûlées^^ Moi je vendrais père et mère pour une crème brûlée (non j'exagère là, c'est pas vrai^^). Bonne lecture et dis moi ce que tu en penses !_

_-Laurie : Je suis contente que tu sois également une fan de mon presque cramage de maison^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review. Bonne lecture, dis moi si tu apprécies ! ;)_

_-Mme Esmé Cullen : Merci merci^^ En effet tu as raison, Edward commence à réfléchir^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour cette suite !_

_-Hélène86 : Rhhho j'ai du talent ? C'est très gentil ça ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! Et merci pour ta review !_

_**Résumé : **__Tout va pour le mieux pour le petit groupe. Alice et Jasper ont investi dans un superbe appartement à Boston, Rosalie, Bella et Alice se sont associées pour publier un exemplaire d'un magasine très connu de la gente féminine, Rosalie et Emmett ont la belle vie, Bella a accepté un relookage et est même allée chez le coiffeur, avant de manquer de mettre le feu à sa maison. Seulement, entre Bella et Edward, rien n'est encore rose. Bien que Jessica soit sortie de leur vie, Bella ne veut pas se jeter dans les bras d'Edward et en même temps accepte de lui laisser une chance. Un petit rapprochement commence à se faire sentir entre les deux tourtereaux, surtout quand Edward lui avoue qu'il apprécie fortement sa compagnie. Amélioration ?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 10 : Cas désespéré**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeudi 1 août était vite arrivé, puisque la journée du mercredi, après le shopping, n'avait été que ménage chez les Swan.

-Bella, tu viens ? s'impatienta Rosalie, en tapant du pied.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Encore deux minutes ! Que va-t-on faire déjà ? s'enquit Bella en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Essayer la robe d'Alice. Et les nôtres peut-être, ajouta Rosalie plus doucement.

-De quoi ? demanda Bella, une pince dans la bouche.

-Viens ! cria Rosalie.

Bella râla et prit son sac à dos ainsi que ses clés de voiture.

-On ne prend pas la tienne quand même !? s'écria Rosalie, horrifiée.

-Si.

Rosalie poussa un juron en jetant ses clés sur le buffet et suivit Bella à l'extérieur de la maison sous le rire moqueur d'Emmett. Bella l'ignora et s'installa joyeusement au volant de sa voiture tandis que Rosalie s'engouffrait, boudeuse, dans la Mini, côté passager. Bella mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et démarra la voiture. Quand elle entendit le moteur ronfler, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Rosalie haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

-J'en avais marre d'entendre les bruits de voitures de rallyes de vos super bagnoles de luxe, expliqua Bella.

-Ah, répondit Rosalie en hochant la tête. Et les affreuses lunettes qui ressemblent à celles que Mamé Claudia avait le jour de l'enterrement de Papé Ronald il y a 20 ans, c'est un bonus ou c'est offert avec la voiture qui va à deux à l'heure ?

Bella lui répondit par un grognement et se reconcentra sur la route. Le reste de voyage se fit en silence, et Rosalie en profita pour se maquiller à nouveau. Elle était prête à appliquer la brosse enduite de mascara sur ses sourcils, la bouche ouverte, quand elle aperçut dans le miroir qu'elle tenait en l'air, l'enseigne du magasin de robes de mariée.

-BELLA ARRETE-TOI !! hurla-t-elle, alors que le magasin disparaissait derrière elles.

Bella sursauta, surprise, et freina brusquement. Rosalie fut projetée en avant et la brosse du mascara frotta généreusement contre sa joue.

-Bella...menaça-t-elle.

-J'ai eu un coup au coeur ! se défendit Bella en appliquant sa main sur sa poitrine, se retenant difficilement de rire.

Elles entendirent soudain quelqu'un taper furieusement contre la vitre à côté de Rosalie. Celle-ci se retourna rapidement et vit Alice qui s'agitait à l'extérieur. Elle leur fit signe de baisser le carreau et Rosalie chercha le bouton qui permettait de l'abaisser.

-Hum...euh, il faut tourner la manivelle, indiqua Bella, gênée.

Rosalie se tourna vers elle, son visage affichant de l'incompréhension. Elle chercha alors autour d'elle, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que Bella voulait dire, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur quelque chose.

-Ah, dit-elle, avant d'actionner la manivelle. Oui. Qu'y-a-t-il Alice ?

-De une, vous avez plus que trois quarts d'heure de retard, de deux, vous perdez encore du temps, de trois vous stationnez en plein milieu de la rue, répondit-elle en indiquant avec son doigt, les voitures arrêtées derrière la Mini verte de Bella.

-On va se garer et on arrive, la rassura Bella.

Rosalie ré-actionna la manivelle afin de monter la vitre et Bella redémarra pour aller se garer sur le parking du magasin.

-Bon sang Bella, c'est quoi cette voiture ! Pas de climatisation, pas de lecteur CDs, pas de bouton pour abaisser les carreaux, pas de prise pour brancher les ordinateurs portables !

-Hey ! protesta Bella. Il y a un allume-cigares.

-Justement ! s'indigna Rosalie.

Elles rejoignirent Alice et Esmée près des présentoirs et commencèrent un premier tour du magasin jusqu'à ce qu'une dame, d'un âge déjà un peu avancé, viennent les accueillir et leur offrir son aide.

-Qui se marie ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Alice leva la main et la dame sourit.

-Bien, je vois déjà un peu quels sont vos goûts vestimentaires.

La femme fit un petit tour afin d'observer Alice sous plusieurs angles tandis que Rosalie et Bella s'écartaient.

-Plutôt dans le chic, et le classe, pas très tape-à-l'oeil mais avec un certain charme et un brin sexy. Assez doux, peut-être voluptueux, marmona la dame, plus à elle-même qu'aux filles. Vous êtes la maman ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Esmée.

-Oui, répondit Esmée, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Avez-vous déjà fait un tour du magasin et répéré quelques robes qui vous plairaient, éventuellement ?

-Oui, rapidement, répondit Alice. Mais pour le moment...

-Vous n'avez pas encore eu de coup de coeur, termina la vendeuse. Lorsqu'une femme choisit sa robe de mariée, elle doit être parfaite. Vous devez obligateoirement avoir un coup de coeur. Vous savez, tous les regards seront tournés vers vous lorsque vous pénétrerez dans l'église. Vous ne profiterez pas pleinement de ce moment unique avec votre futur époux en vous sentant mal à l'aise à cause du décolleté trop échancré, ou de la longueur de la robe, ou même à cause des froufrous et autres accessoires. La robe doit vous convenir sur tous les points : la texture, la couleur, la taille, la forme. C'est pour cela que chaque boutique fait des retouches. On est là pour opérer en fonction de vos besoins. C'est d'accord ?

Alice hocha la tête en rougissant, tandis que les autres souriaient.

-Parfait ! s'exclama la vendeuse. Je présume que c'est votre premier mariage, vous êtes toute jeune. Cette boutique a été créée il y a plus de soixante ans maintenant par ma grand-mère, et nous donc avons plusieurs styles de robes. Celles qui sont présentées dans le magasin sont celles qui ont été conçues en dernier. Les nouveautés, en somme. Mais il y a également une arrière-boutique avec des modèles plus ou moins anciens, qui conviennent à tous les goûts. Je vais donc vous proposer de faire un tour dans cette arrière-boutique avec vos amies pour que vous puissiez parcourir les rayons rapidement. Je viendrai ensuite vous conseiller. Pendant ce temps, je m'entretiendrai avec votre maman. C'est d'accord ?

Alice hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. La dame les guida donc à une double porte qui donnait sur une pièce encore plus imposante que la pièce principale du magasin qu'elles avaient vu. La vendeuse partit avec Esmé, et Rosalie et Alice commencèrent à parcourir les rayons. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes revinrent.

-Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir quelque chose ? s'enquit la vendeuse.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Alice.

-Alice, nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé mais lorsque je me suis mariée j'avais 17 ans et ton père 19 ans. Les lois de l'époque voulaient que tous les couples soient mariés avant d'enfanter. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte en juin, l'accouchement était prévu pour février, le mariage a donc été déclaré en octobre. Ta grand-mère a vécu une histoire à peu près similaire et sa robe de mariée avait été achetée dans cette boutique. C'est pourquoi elle m'avait conduite ici lors de mon mariage et que ma robe a également été achetée dans cette boutique. Ma mère avait voulu que j'utilise des éléments de sa robe pour garnir la mienne. Le résultat était magnifique d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, peu de temps après, ta grand-mère est tombée gravement malade et nous manquions de biens. J'ai donc fermé les yeux sur la tradition qui voulait que chaque femme conserve sa robe de mariée, et je l'ai vendue pour payer des soins à ta grand-mère.

-C'est tout à votre honneur Mrs Cullen, déclara Rosalie, tandis que Bella avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Appelle-moi Esmée, Rosalie, corrigea-t-elle en souriant. Quelques semaines après, ma mère mourait de la grippe. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que le virus du sida s'est fait connaître. Je n'ai pas cherché à récupérer ma robe. Je m'étais dis que la plupart des femmes qui se mariaient à cette époque ne pouvaient pas s'acheter de belles robes, après tout, la mienne et celle de ma mère n'étaient pas chères, seulement, le combiné des deux rendait la mienne vraiment superbe. Et je voulais qu'une femme puisse profiter de cette robe même si elle était de seconde main. En revanche, j'avais promis à la mère de cette dame qui tenait cette boutique à l'époque avec l'aide de sa maman, que si j'avais une fille, je l'emmenerais ici pour son mariage.

-Et ce jour-là, ma mère a décidé de garder la robe. Elle l'a soigneusement conservée au propre et quand j'ai commencé à travailler à la boutique, elle m'a tout expliqué et ce qu'il fallait que j'en fasse. Lorsque votre maman a appelé pour me prévenir d'un essayage de robe et qu'elle s'est présentée, j'ai vite téléphoné à ma mère pour avoir la confirmation et je viens tout juste d'en parler à la vôtre.

Le silence se fit. Alice était perdue dans ses pensées tandis que sa mère et la vendeuse souriaient gentiment. Bella vit le visage d'Alice s'éclairer, et lorsque la jeune fille releva la tête, elle put voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardée ? demanda Alice à la vendeuse.

-Ma grand-mère voulaient que vous portiez la robe.

Alice lui offrit un superbe sourire et se tourna vers sa mère.

-Tu veux la voir ? demanda Esmée.

Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête et la vendeuse sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une grande housse noire qu'elle accrocha à un présentoir grâce au cintre. Elle ouvrit doucement la housse protection avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Alice mit la main devant sa bouche et s'avança pour toucher le tissu. Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit. Rosalie éclata de rire et tous les regards convergèrent sur elle.

-Elle a eu le coup de coeur, je crois, expliqua-t-elle.

Alice sourit et se retourna encore vers la robe, émerveillée. _(Nda : et c'est là que ça se corse car je vais décrire la robe sortie de mon imagination...) _La robe était faite de mousseline blanche. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles et le haut des épaules était dénudé mais ce n'était pas un bustier. Elle était tenue par des manches faites de long voiles évasés et qui débutaient un peu après l'épaule. Ce grand col était recouvert d'un ruban de dentelle blanche, très ancienne, et la robe était cintrée en dessous des seins par un ruban de dentelle identique à celui de col. La jupe tombait le long du corps sans pli, sans le mouler, et finissait par s'évaser à partir des chevilles, formant ainsi une petite traîne qui se terminait par un dernier ruban de dentelle.

"Magnifique" se dit Bella.

-Simple, classique, mais magnifique, commenta la vendeuse. Peut-être un peu démodée, mais il suffirait de recouvrir en plus les seins par un tissu un peu épais et froissé. Tu vois, juste cette partie-là, entre la dentelle du grand col et la dentelle en dessous de la poitrine, pour casser un peu l'aspect lisse et raide. Et puis certes, si tu veux la porter, ne l'ajusterons. Je pense qu'il va falloir la resserrer également, votre maman étant enceinte à l'époque. Mais ça ne devrait aps être compliqué. Et puis la robe est faite pour être portée assez près du corps.

-Maman, est-ce-que je peux la porter pour mon mariage ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et vint la serrer dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri et mélancolique de Rosalie et les larmes d'émotion de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce-que je suis niaise, c'est incroyable" pensa Bella.

-J'attendais que tu me le demandes. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu veuilles porter une robe moderne, et à ton goût.

-Non, je veux celle-ci, répondit Alice déterminée. C'est absolument ce que je cherchais. Je voulais de la dentelle mais pas trop, et je ne voulais pas une robe avec un grand dôme et plein de jupons. Et puis, avec votre idée de recouvrir en plus la poitrine, cela me permttrait d'apporter ma touche personnelle, après ma grand-mère et ma mère.

-Allez, va l'essayer, la poussa gentiment Esmée, en plaçant la robe dans les mains de sa fille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh maman c'est fantastique, s'exclama Alice en se laissant tomber dans le canapé blanc des Cullen. Et les manches, ça tombe à pic puisque je me marie en septembre !

-Pour ce que ça couvre, railla gentiment Esmée. Je te rappelle que c'est un voile, pas de la laine d'alpaga !

-J'ai encore ma robe en tête...ma robe, répéta-t-elle.

-Comment est-elle ? s'enquit Jasper en arrivant dans le salon.

-Ah ! C'est défendu ça Jazz ! s'écria Bella.

-Oui, ça porte malheur, renchérit Rosalie.

-Et moi ? Je peux savoir ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant à côté de Bella, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Bella rougit instantanément et détourna le regard.

"Nom d'un chien, il sort de la douche !!" s'écria-t-elle mentalement, alors que les cheveux d'Edward gouttaient sur le T-shirt blanc de celui-ci.

"Torture...Bella, pense à cette journaliste que tu as vu dans ce film d'horreur espagnol hier..."

-Alors ? insista Edward, avec un magnifique sourire.

"La journaliste Bella ! Pleine de sang !"

-Je..euh...non défendu...que les demoiselles...témoins...balbutia Bella.

-Hein ? s'écria Edward qui n'avait rien compris.

-Tu n'es ni ma demoiselle d'honneur, ni mon témoin, à ce que je sache, répondit Alice, sèchement.

-Ouuh ! Il y a de la tension, ici, commenta Rosalie.

Edward et Alice se défièrent du regard avant que Alice n'explose de rire. Edward, satisfait, se releva, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Nom de dieu Bella ! La journaliste !! Le pompier égorgé, oui, pense au beau pompier égorgé...".

-Bon, mis à part ça, Rosalie, Emmett t'attend chez lui, il veut...enfin bon, bref tu verras bien...Et toi Bella, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller.

-Charmant, on vient de me foutre dehors de chez moi, répondit Bella, sarcastique.

-Oui, donc tu vas rester avec Edward et Esmée car Alice et moi devons aller chez un notaire à propos de l'appartement.

-Non, moi je dois aller en comissions, répondit Esmée en prenant son sac à main.

-Bon, eh bien, tu resteras avec Edward alors, conlut Jasper en se levant.

Bella jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward qui semblait assez mal à l'aise, puis ses yeux suivirent le chemin d'une goutte d'eau qui alla se réfugier sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et son regard dériva ensuite vers le torse de celui-ci et...

"Bella !!!!! Journaliste en sang, journaliste en sang, journaliste en sang, pompier égorgé, Edward trempé, pompier égor...non !!!!"

-Bella ? Youhou Bella !!

-De ? demanda-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées.

-Non mais Jasper, je comprends que ça la gène, après ce que je lui ai fais, il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à une attitude positive.

Bella ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient avant de se rendre compte que Rosalie la fusillait du regard.

-Quoi ? Hein ? euh oui !!

-De quoi ? s'écria Edward en se tournant vers elle.

Elle aperçut des sentiments contradictoires dans ses yeux. Du regret, de la joie, de l'espoir, peut-être aussi.

-Oui ! s'exclama Bella en se relevant d'un bond, sous le regard satisfait de Rosalie.

-Oui à quoi ? demanda Jasper suspicieux.

Rosalie asséna une claque magistrale derrière la tête de son frère et Alice se mit à glousser. Rosalie lança ensuite un regard insistant à Bella.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, ajourd'hui ? demanda Bella précipitamment.

-Nous ?

-Eh bien oui je passe la journée avec toi. Non ?

-Eh bien, c'est parfait, conclut Alice. Viens mon chéri, allons-y, dit-elle ensuite en prenant Jasper par le bras.

-Déposez-moi, s'écria Rosalie.

Les trois disparurent de la pièce sans qu'Edward ou Bella n'aient eu le temps de dire un mot.

-Quel départ précipité, déclara Edward pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle hésita, se ravisant plusieurs fois, puis finit par parler.

-Tu sais Edward, commença-t-elle, dimanche je t'avais dis que nous ne pourrions sûrement pas devenir amis et...

Edward ferma les yeux à ce souvenir douloureux puis acquiesça.

-Et que tu étais un étranger pour moi, continua Bella. Mais, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de me retenir, mais je n'arrive pas à...enfin je ne sais pas, tu m'intrigues.

-Je t'intrigue ?

-Oui. Tu es si...imprévisible. Tu vois depuis notre rencontre, tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais être un homme fantastique comme un sacré abruti. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que tu m'aies insultée, je n'arrive pas à me...comment dire... avant dimanche et après, tu n'as cessé de me montrer à quel point tu étais bien, et bref ça m'a donné envie de te connaître et pour qu'on puisse se connaître il faudrait que...

-Que...? s'enquit Edward, une lueur d'espoir intense dans les yeux.

"Tu divagues ma vieille" se dit Bella.

-Que nous devenions amis, termina Bella en un souffle.

-J'accepte le marché, s'écria Edward en lui tendant précipitamment la main.

-Le marché ? demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

-Le marché, l'accord, le contrat, l'arrangement, peu importe la nature, j'accepte. Je veux que nous soyons amis.

-Ah...répondit Bella, quelque peu surprise de ce soudain entrain. Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut-elle enfin en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A toi, déclara Bella, en s'allongeant sur le tapis.

-Ok. Alors euh...quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Edward ! C'est nul comme question ça !

-Hey, protesta l'homme, je ne sais pas moi. Quelle est ta langue préférée ?

"La tienne...bon sang Bella ! N'avais-tu pas dis que tu le ferais ramer ? "

-L'espagnol.

-Muy bien, répondit Edward avec un très mauvais accent.

Bella éclata de rire.

-Ne te moque pas, se défendit Edward en lui mettant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule droite. Bon allez, à toi maintenant.

-Hummm...quel est ton plat étranger préféré ?

-Je me souviens, quand je suis allé en France, j'ai mangé un truc vachement bon. La tartiflette, tu connais ?

-Trop bien ! J'en ferai un jour ! Et sinon, c'est bien l'archéologie ?

-Je trouve cela passionnant, répondit Edward. Mais tu sais, en archéologie, il y a plusieurs pôles. Moi, je suis plutôt dans le pôle des ossements. Je les étudie un peu ensuite, afin de rédiger une espèce de carte d'identité, et après je les envoye à des experts. Tu dois trouver cela un peu lugubre.

-Pas du tout, quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir médecin légiste.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais ?

-Oh plusieurs raisons. Déjà j'étais vraiment trop mauvaise en mathématiques pour aller dans une section scientifique. Alors je suis allée en littéraire. Et puis, même si j'avais eu des résultats corrects, je n'aurais jamais eu l'argent suffisant pour intégrer une faculté de médecine légale. Mais bon, je me plaîs dans ma filière et puis regarde, j'ai même trouvé un boulot grâce à ta soeur ! Je ferai des articles pour la section humanitaire.

-Et cela te plaît ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours été intéressée par les différents peuples. Après tout, je n'ai jamais voyagé. Tu as de la chance, tu as déjà parcouru de nombreux pays.

-C'est vrai, admit Edward. Mais je suis content de rentrer chez moi à la fin. Quand tu n'as pas l'habitude, tu t'habitues mal aux déserts arides et régions polaires. J'ai cru mourir en Sibérie. Je suis d'ailleurs revenu aux Etats-Unis avec une super pneumonie. Elle m'a clouée au lit pendant presque deux mois.

Bella rit doucement et regarda sa montre.

-Il est bientôt quinze heures, déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi personne n'est rentré ?

-Ma mère va souvent déjeuner avec mon père, il était déjà presque midi lorsqu'elle est partie. Et Rosalie doit être très occupée avec ton frère.

Bella grimaça à ces mots, faisant sourire Edward.

-On s'y fait, dit-il. Bon que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

-Huum je ne sais pas, déclara Bella, un doigt sur le menton.

-Oh je sais ! Veux-tu jouer aux raquettes ?

-Pardon ? demanda Bella, les yeux écarquillés.

-Aux raquettes, répondit Edward. Tu sais tu as une espèce de balle en plastique et des raquettes en bois.

-Oui, Edward, je sais ce que sont les raquettes. Je pensais simplement que c'était une plaisanterie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, répondit Bella, en se levant, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Edward, eut un sourire en coin et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là, il lui passa une raquette en bois et elle alla se placer au centre du jardin. Edward, se mit face à elle, quelques mètres plus loin, et commença à armer sa raquette avant de lancer la balle en l'air et de taper dedans. Bella vit la balle arriver sur elle et se concentra.

"Ne te ridiculise pas" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se prépara et mit un grand coup de raquette sur la balle. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles tous les deux, fixant le buisson parfaitement taillé dans lequel s'était réfugié la balle, à l'exact opposé d'Edward. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Bella, commença-t-il, le but de ce jeu est de s'envoyer la balle. Ce buisson se situe derrière toi. Et...eh bien, moi, je suis devant toi. Et tu es sensée m'envoyer la balle, donc l'envoyer devant toi et pas derrière toi comme tu viens de le faire, visiblement...expliqua-t-il lentement, sa voix s'éteignant au fur et à mesure.

-Oui, oui, je sais, s'agaça Bella, mais je n'étais pas prête. Allez, recommençons !

Edward alla donc chercher la balle et la lui tendit pour qu'elle serve. Il rejoignit sa place et Bella commença à armer sa raquette à son tour. Elle lança la balle en l'air et la manqua de justesse. Elle ramassa alors le petit objet et recommença. Elle lança la balle bien haut, puis tapa à nouveau dans le vide.

-Peut-être désires-tu que je serve ? intervint Edward.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était un coup pour rien ! cria Bella en se baissant.

-Ah. D'accord. Vas y alors.

Bella souffla un bon coup puis lança de nouveau la balle en l'air. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à la toucher. Malheureusement, la balle termina sa course à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

-Hum...peut-être est-ce mieux que ce soit toi qui serve, finalement, déclara-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

Edward acquiesça et saisit la balle qu'elle lui tendait. Il attendit qu'elle se repositionne et lança la balle sur elle. Bella prit trop d'élan pour taper et s'emmêla les pieds, tombant ainsi douloureusement sur les fesses.

-Bella, est-ce-que ça va ? cria Edward en se précipitant vers elle.

-Ouch, gémit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Elle vit une main se tendre vers elle et son regard rencontra le visage anxieux d'Edward.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit Edward.

-Oui, je crois, répondit-elle en saisissant sa main.

Il la redressa sur ses pieds et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

-Que se passe-t-il, Edward ?

-Non...je...non rien, répondit-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

-Dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

-Je me demandais simplement..écoute, ne te vexe pas, mais...Bella, est-ce-que tu sais jouer aux raquettes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, ayant peur d'humilier la jeune femme.

A son grand étonnement, Bella éclata de rire.

-Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait pour t'en rendre compte et que tu me le fasses remarquer, dit-elle, en gloussant.

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Tu m'as testé ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-En quelque sorte, répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais tu sais jouer, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il, rassuré.

-Pas le moins de monde, répondit sérieusement Bella.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

-C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il, craignant de s'être fait avoir.

-Du tout. Edward, il est de notoriété publique que je suis plus que mauvaise en sport. Surtout lorsqu'il y a un objet, une balle ou des raquettes en jeu. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Jasper ou Emmett ne t'en aient pas encore parlé.

-Je vois, dit-il ensuite. Bon, eh bien, je vais t'apprendre !

Il partit joyeusement chercher la balle tandis que Bella se figeait.

"Retournement de situation ! Mauvais, trouve une solution ! Tu vas te ridiculiser encore plus !"

-Edward, tu sais, commença-t-elle, tous mes coachs ont renoncé à m'enseigner quoique ce soit en sport. Je suis un cas désespéré en quelque sorte. Tu comprends ?

-J'aime les cas désespérés, dit-il en souriant. Allez viens-là que je te montre.

Bella s'approcha d'un pas incertain vers Edward, tenant fermement la raquette dans sa main.

"Manifestement, il est borné !"

-Déjà, il faut que tu saches taper dans une balle, et pour cela, il faut savoir servir, commença-t-il, très pédagogue.

Il se plaça à côté de Bella, positionna correctement la raquette de la jeune fille puis prit la sienne et lui montra le mouvement au ralentis.

-Tu as compris ?

Bella hocha la tête puis imita son geste. Malheureusement, elle lâcha la balle trop tôt et la raquette alla taper droit dans ses doigts.

-Aïe ! cria-t-elle en secouant la main.

-Non, pas comme ça tu dois bien attendre. Pas trop non plus évidemment.

Il lui retendit la raquette puis se plaça dans son dos, et prit dans ses deux mains celles de la jeune femme pour guider ses gestes. Malheureusement, Bella, troublée par la présence d'Edward dans son dos, leva la main qui tenait la raquette vers le côté au lieu de la lever droit devant elle, et dans son puissant élan, alla frapper le visage d'Edward.

-OUAILLLLLLEEE !!! hurla-t-il en tenant sa joue avec une main, l'autre placée sur son nez.

-Oh mon dieu Edward !!! cria Bella.

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, chancelant, le nez en sang. Soudain, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rosalie et Emmett.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Emmett, affolé, complètement décoiffé.

-Miséricorde ! Edward ! cria Rosalie en voyant le nez du jeune homme qui saignait abondamment et sa face rouge vif.

Emmett et Rosalie se précipitèrent vers eux, tandis que Bella s'agenouillait face à lui, inquiète.

-Edward, oh mon dieu, Edward, est-ce-que ça va ?

-Viens, Bella, dit Rosalie en prenant la jeune femme par le bras. Laisse faire Emmett.

-C'est...ppp...pas grave, Bel...la, bégaya Edward, sous la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, Edward ? demanda Emmett en passant le bras du jeune homme par dessus ses épaules.

-Chee...Em'..Elle m'a groggy Em'...Bordel...chuis...groggy...

Emmett le ramena à l'intérieur et Rosalie alla chercher du coton et des poches de glace. Bella s'assit sur le canapé en face d'Edward, et le contempla en se rongeant les ongles.

-Edward, je m'en veux tellement...

Le jeune homme leva la main pour l'apaiser, et grimaça de douleur lorsque Rosalie lui appliqua la glace sur la joue et la machoire. Bella la rejoignit et prit le coton pour essuyer le visage d'Edward maculé de sang. Elle lui mit ensuite du coton propre dans les deux narines et Rosalie mit une autre poche sur le nez du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement, et se cala au fond du canapé en poussant plusieurs râles de douleur. A ce moment-là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Alice et Jasper, tous sourires. Alice poussa un hurlement de frayeur en voyant son frère tandis que le visage de Jasper devenait blanc.

-Oh mon dieu, Edward !!!! hurla Alice en courrant vers lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de son frère qui hurla de douleur.

-Aliche...nom de dieu !

-Oh pardon, pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Jasper, inquiet, en se penchant sur Edward qui le regardait d'un oeil mauvais.

-C'est Bella. Elle l'a groggy, expliqua Emmett.

-Ca pour l'avoir groggy ! Elle l'a moitié tué tu veux dire ! Emmett, regarde ça, il est devenu complètement couillon ! s'écria Jasper alors qu'Edward clignait sans cesse des paupières.

Soudain, Bella éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle leur raconta l'histoire, entrecoupée de sanglots plus ou moins bruyants et de reniflements jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett éclate de rire. Edward lui lança un regard tueur tandis que Rosalie secouait la tête, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Carlisle fit son apparation quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée derrière lui. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état de son fils et Carlisle s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, après de nombreux cris de douleur, Carlisle se redressa un air soulagé sur le visage et s'approcha de sa femme.

-Il aura un sacré cocard, un bel hématome sur la joue, et la machoire, un gigantesque sur le nez, qui sera d'ailleurs enflé, mais rien n'est cassé. Pas même une dent. Et, là, il est juste un peu sonné. Il faudra lui donner une peu d'anti-douleur avant qu'il dorme.

-Tant mieux alors, répondit Esmée. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il a voulu jouer aux raquettes avec Bella, expliqua Emmett en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Esmée sourit doucement et ordonna aux garçons d'aider Edward à monter dans sa chambre. Rosalie resta en bas tandis que Bella montait avec Alice afin de sècher ses larmes et se rafraîchir.

-Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en veut pas Bella.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Je l'ai négocié !

-Il s'en remettra ! Il t'a fait du mal aussi après tout, vous êtes quittes !

-C'est une façon de voir les choses...répondit Bella en s'essuyant les joues. Crois-tu que je peux aller lui parler ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en entendant Jasper et Emmett descendre les escaliers.

Alice hocha la tête et Bella se précipita vers la deuxième porte de la salle d'eau, avant d'hésiter quelques instants.

-Comment sais-tu que cette porte donne sur la chambre d'Edward ?

-Une longue histoire, répondit Bella, éludant volontairement la question en repensant à ce jour où elle avait vu Edward nu dans cette salle d'eau.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui grogner d'entrer. Alice lui fit un signe encourageant et elle pénétra dans la pièce. Edward était allongé sur son lit, sa joue valide sur son oreiller, dos à elle. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui et s'assit au bout du lit. Il se mit ensuite sur le dos et fit un faible sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

-Que me vaut... l'honneur de t...a... visite ? railla-t-il gentiment, mais avec des difficultés.

Bella grimaça à son tour et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment plus que désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas l'être pluchs que che ne le chuis après t'avoir humiliée et inchultée devant tes amis dimanche dernier.

-Edward...

-Ch'est ma punition en quelque sorte, hein ? Avoue, demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pas vraiment...Mais ta soeur pense comme toi. Tous les mêmes, se moqua-t-elle.

-Ch'ai passé une exchellente chournée avec toi, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi. C'est cool d'apprendre à ta connaître, comme ça. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment la fin de journée que je m'étais imaginée.

-Et que t'étais-tu imachiné ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Bella pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et se raidit instantanément.

-Edward, je...

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore de son visage et Bella se releva soudainement en s'éloignant du lit.

-Je peux pas, expliqua-t-elle, devant l'incompréhension d'Edward. Pas comme ça...c'est trop facile...

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et Bella sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle descendit l'escalier et déboula dans le salon sous les yeux médusés des autres.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas rester dîner ce soir ? s'enquit Esmée, déçue.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Esmée, mais je me sens vraiment fatiguée, j'ai besoin de décompresser après cette journée, je crois. Une prochaine fois, promis. Emmett, Rose, vous restez ?

-Non, on part avec toi, annonça Emmett, après avoir consulté Rosalie du regard.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Bella se dirigea avec Rosalie vers sa Mini. Elles s'installèrent silencieusement et Bella démarra.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda Bella, sèchement.

-Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre ! s'écria Rosalie, exaspérée.

-Rien.

-Rien ? demanda Rosalie, suspicieuse.

-Il a failli m'embrasser...je crois.

Rosalie commença à sourire puis celui-ci se figea lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de la réponse.

-Attends voir. Comment ça, tu crois ? Comment ça il a failli ? Il t'a embrassé ou non ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi, tu crois ?

-Parce qu'il a essayé.

-Comment ça se fait alors ?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi !

-Je ne te demande la raison pour laquelle il a voulu embrassé mais pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait s'il a essayé !

-Parce que je l'ai repoussé, marmonna Bella.

-Comment ? demanda Rosalie, d'une voix menaçante, en tendant l'oreille.

-Eh bien, quand je l'ai vu très près, je me suis éloignée de lui, et je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas, et que c'était trop facile et je suis partie en courant. Rosalie, je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Il fait ça sous l'effet de la douleur !

-Misère, grogna Rosalie en se tapant la tête contre l'airbag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Prévision de séduction

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Dorénavant, j'essayerai d'abréger mon blabla excessif étant donné que je ne suis plus seule^^ La nouveauté, c'est une relectrice très sympathique qui a accepté de partir à la chasse aux fautes et aux incohérences ! Merci beaucoup Mimily d'ailleurs ^^ Sinon, je crois que pour le chapitre 10 nous avons battu le record de reviews ! 39 ! (et beaucoup de reviews anonymes également^^) alors que d'habitude on tournait vers les 20-30 reviews...donc merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un contact avec tant de personnes qui lisent ma fic (même si je sais qu'il y en a encore pleins d'autres.). Bref, parole à Mimily maintenant ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! (désolée pour le retard, le site ne voulait pas publier mon chapitre :s)_

_**Note de la relectrice : **__Coucou à tous (et oui j'ai espoir qu'il y ait des mecs avec nous !! ne vous cachez pas!!!) Merci à toi Lolie-Lili pour ton petit mot fort sympatoche !! Je suis vraiment contente de faire parti de l'aventure de cette fic, je la trouve fraiche et très très drôle !! j'adore Emmett ! Voilà !_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Lilie13 : Tout d'abord, merci pour la review ! Oui, j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai écris le coup de la brosse^^ Sois indulgente avec Bella^^ Attends, elle ne va quand même pas se jeter dans ses bras...Styliste moi ? PTDR !!!! Je hais tout ce qui a un rapport avec les fringues...la robe de mariée, j'ai ramé pour la décrire, j'ai dû faire un dessin^^ Mais c'est un sacré compliment donc merci^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! _

_-Douline : Olala c'est super gentil tout ça^^ J'espère que tu le trouveras génial^^ Merci pour ta review et bisous à la framboise !_

_.fr : Le chapitre porte bien son titre oui^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! et merci !_

_-Nini : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'en ai chié pour écrire la scène du magasin ! ^^ Edward s'en est pris une belle là, il va s'en rappeler... Excuse Bella, elle est un peu perturbée, sois indulgente^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review !_

_-Chris : Oui, je sais^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !_

_-Morgane : lol ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite : dis moi si tu aimes ;)_

_-Hélène86 : Merci (encore une fois lol) pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! (et encore merci pour ton offre !)_

_-Takumi : Lol merci beaucoup ^^ Tant mieux si tu ne vois pas mes horribles erreurs^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !_

_-Fanany : Lol oui tu as raison^^ merci pour tout, et bonne lecture ! _

_-Phika17 : Lol Edward niais et sans personnalité^^ Merci ça me va droit au cœur^^ lol je plaisante. Enfin, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te passionne ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite tout autant^^_

_-Mrs Esmé Cullen : Lol ça fait mal un coup de raquette^^ Oui tu as raison, je pense qu'il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se remettre au sport avec elle (quant à ta petite allusion, je pense qu'il se méfiera aussi mdr). Merci pour ta review, dis moi si la suite te plaît ;)_

_-Laurie : Lol oui c'est assez particulier. Ah non c'était trop simple si Bella soignait Edward et que ça se finissait par un bisou...trop cliché également et ma fic serait finie...vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi mdr Merci pour ta review ! _

_-Tim Tell Will : c'est pour t'embêter qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas lol Je plaisante. Alors, d'après le petit calendrier que j'ai fais spécialement pour la fic et l'ordre chronologique (tout est cohérent c'est travaillé au jour près), nous sommes le jeudi 1 août avec le choix de la robe de mariée et le sport. Le mariage sera célébré le vendredi 13 septembre (je me suis rendue compte du vendredi 13 en faisant mon calendrier^^ mais bon il ne porte pas malheur aux States^^) donc s'ils s'embrassent ce jour-là, mon vieux, on a le temps de mourir 10 fois entre temps. Et il faut encore organiser le déménagement et j'ai une scène bien particulière qui me fait baver chaque soir...Hum Donc non^^ Ils seront déjà ensemble lors du mariage^^ Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu (merci pour tes condoléances pour ma frange roussie...) et merci pour ta review !!_

_-Twilight33 : Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! et Merci pour ta review !_

_-Nella : ooooh merci !!! (rougissement excessif^^) Bella n'est pas folle elle est juste un peu perturbée^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_-Xalexeex25 : Tout d'abord merci de ta review. J'aurais bien voulu y répondre un peu mieux, mais alors, je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que tu as marqué...Certaines reviews j'arrive à déchiffrer mais alors là...Désolée...Merci quand même, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_-Alexandra : Tout d'abord, merci de tes reviews ! Oui, le chapitre 5 est un peu tristounet^^ Ensuite, pour les mots anglais, ce n'est pas je connais pas la traduction^^ pour crumble, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait (c'est un gâteau, au cas-où) mais fais moi signe, je suis ouverte à toutes idées de traduction (qui tiennent la route bien sûr). Sinon pour hurt, faute de frappe, dans la précipitation, j'ai zappé le "e" de heurt._

_**Résumé : **__La situation entre Edward et Bella s'améliore progressivement, Alice a trouvé une super robe de mariée qui était en réalité celle de sa mère. Emmett et Rosalie continuent leur vie sereine, chez Jasper et Alice tout roule, Bella est un peu perturbée et ne sait comment réagir vis à vis d'Edward qui a essayé de l'embrasser juste après qu'elle l'ait méchamment esquinté avec l'aide d'une raquette en bois, ce qui rend Rosalie un peu désespérée..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 11 : Prévision de séduction**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella se réveilla en sursaut à cause des volets de sa fenêtre qui claquaient furieusement. Les yeux plissés, elle se leva avec difficulté et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la pluie envahit sa chambre et l'air lui fouetta le visage. En grimaçant, elle se pencha et chercha à tâtons les volets qui lui claquèrent soudainement au visage, et, en gémissant de douleur, les referma à l'aide de crochets.

-Quel temps pour un mois d'août, marmonna-t-elle alors que le tonnerre grondait dans la nuit noire.

En retournant vers son lit, elle vit que son réveil affichait quatre heures du matin. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir après la douche froide qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle enfila une robe de chambre en laine avec des pantoufles et se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et commença à zapper avec la télécommande. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait d'un œil morne la rediffusion d'un talk-show de bas étage, son frère apparut dans le salon et vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne me dis plus rien, se plaignit Emmett, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Comment ça ? demanda Bella, surprise, en se tournant vers lui.

-Avant, on se disait tout et puis maintenant plus rien. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'Edward avait voulu t'embrasser ?

-Je...Bah disons que, Emmett, dès que je te parlais de garçons, de bisous, ou plus si affinités, tu partais en courant et en braillant que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler donc... Je n'ai pas pensé à en faire une affaire d'état.

-Oui, mais c'est que j'avais peur que tu te lances dans une histoire avec des mecs louches, du style Newton. Mais Edward, je l'adore ce type, et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que vous...enfin quitte à ce qu'il y en ait un, autant que ce soit lui... bon c'est sur, après ce qu'il t'a fait, je comprends s'il te faut un peu de répit pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il y a à réfléchir mais bon.

-Je sais...tout le monde me dit ça mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux. Edward m'aime bien. Ça c'est clair.

-Plus que clair même, intervint Emmett.

Bella lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Mais n'est-il pas un beau parleur qui veut tirer son coup ? Bah oui après tout, il jure l'abstinence avec Jessica car il veut la quitter, on passe des moments merveilleux ensemble, il est super doux et tout, ensuite Jessica devient miraculeusement sympathique puis il va se la faire dans le jacuzzi ou je ne sais où. Il me traite de trainée en quelque sorte, et après dès qu'il se rend compte que Jessica ne vaut rien et qu'il la plaque, il redevient tout sympa et quatre jours après il veut m'embrasser. Un peu curieux comme comportement non ?

-Tu veux mon avis ? demanda Emmett

-Ça serait pas mal, oui.

-Eh bien, mon avis, c'est que tu analyses trop, tu parles trop, tu réfléchis trop. Et tu n'agis pas assez. Tes théories sont bien belles mais quand tu auras "trouvé", et je peux dire sans me tromper que ce jour-là tu te diras qu'il faut que tu acceptes Edward, bah le gars il sera marié avec trois gamins. Et là tu vas nous soûler pendant des lustres. Tu ne perds rien à essayer, voir ce qu'il vaut. Sans parler d'aller directement coucher avec, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'en parles car je ne veux pas que...

-Emmett, l'interrompit Bella, blasée.

-Hum..bref, je disais, quand il te propose quelque chose, réponds-lui "oui" spontanément, sans réfléchir pendant deux ans. C'est en passant du temps avec lui que tu le connaîtras. Propose-lui des trucs toi-même. Invites-le, je ne sais pas, au cinéma ou allez au parc et mangez des glaces. Bref, montre-lui que tu es intéressée également. Tu verras tout de suite s'il en a quelque chose à cirer de toi ou si c'est juste pour le plaisir. Un gars qui veut seulement tirer son coup ne s'abaisserait jamais à accepter l'invitation de la fille qu'il veut se faire. Sa virilité en serait sacrément ébranlée. C'est toujours le gars qui invite dans ce genre de relation. Crois-moi, parole d'expert.

-Merci, Emmett, pour cette leçon..instructive...sur Comment collectionner les nanas en dix leçons, répondit Bella en grimaçant. Tu n'as jamais songé à écrire un bouquin ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, et secoua la tête.

-Sérieusement Bella, ce type, ce n'est pas un malade mental. S'il n'était pas bien, je ne serait pas resté ami avec lui après ce qu'il a fait. Il s'en veut à mort tu sais. Mais elle l'a fait tourner en bourrique. Comme Mike l'a fait pour toi.

Bella ne répondit rien, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sentit juste la main de son frère sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller ouvrir les volets. Lorsqu'un peu de clarté envahit la pièce, Bella se redressa avec un petit sourire et se tourna vers l'horloge.

"Six heures et demi... je ne peux décemment pas l'appeler à six heures et demi..." pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se leva rapidement sous le regard ébahit de son frère, et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Rosalie qui arrivait, à moitié endormie.

-Hééé, protesta-t-elle, faiblement.

-Rose, dépêche-toi ! s'écria Bella en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant en courant dans la cuisine.

Elle installa Rose sur une chaise, et plaça devant elle, d'office, un grand bol de café noir. Elle s'affaira ensuite à préparer son thé.

-Ah, mince ! grogna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Rosalie en baillant.

-La boule à thé s'est ouverte, et la verveine se répand dans l'eau.

-Passe ton thé à la passoire, conseilla Rosalie, en touillant son café d'un geste lent et répétitif.

-Oui, mais je vais perdre le thé. J'aurai les feuilles de verveines, mais je n'aurai plus l'eau du thé et je vais devoir recommencer, geignit Bella en tapant du pied.

Rosalie se raidit sur sa chaise, et stoppa tout mouvement.

-Em', appela-t-elle, effrayée. Je crois que Bella est malade.

-Ah bon ? demanda le jeune homme en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Elle est devenue stupide. Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose dans le cerveau, expliqua Rosalie, maintenant affolée.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Emmett, en observant sa petite sœur qui tapait toujours du pied devant son thé, et qui n'avait manifestement rien entendu de leur échange. Bella, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-La boule de thé s'est encore ouverte, et la verveine s'est répandue dans l'eau. Mais Rose m'a dit de passer le tout à la passoire, mais elle est bête, si je passe tout à la passoire, je vais récupérer la verveine mais l'eau va partir dans l'évier, se plaignit Bella.

Emmett cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Bella, commença-t-il en ouvrant le placard pour en sortir un bol. Pour que tu puisses récupérer l'eau, il te suffit de placer un autre récipient en dessous de la passoire, non ?

Bella fronça les sourcils avant d'adresser à son frère un énorme sourire.

-Oui, excuse-moi, je n'y pensais plus. je suis bête, dit-elle en rigolant. Merci Em'.

-De rien, bredouilla le jeune homme, stupéfait, alors que Bella récupérait son thé et allait s'asseoir face à Rosalie, guillerette.

Emmett prit un autre bol, et y versa du café, avant de rejoindre les deux filles.

"Bon, je bois mon thé, mon jus de framboise, ensuite je vais me doucher, je me fais les jambes, et..."

-Bella ! intervint Emmett, la sortant de ses pensées. Tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de verser. Suggestion, comme ça.

-Oh zut ! s'exclama Bella en se rendant compte que son verre de jus de framboise était plein et débordait. Je suis désolée, Emmett, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Emmett grommela quelque chose en lui tendant une éponge. Bella nettoya la toile cirée et se dirigea vers l'évier afin d'essorer l'éponge. Ensuite, elle sortit de la cuisine sous les regards intrigués de Rosalie et d'Emmett et monta les escaliers, déclarant qu'elle allait se doucher. Le tout en laissant son bol de thé et son jus de framboise intacts sur le table.

Elle entendit les pas légers de Rosalie derrière elle mais n'en fit pas cas et pénétra dans la salle d'eau.

-Bella ? murmura Rosalie. Tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Bella d'une voix douce. J'ai juste pris une décision capitale. Que je compte appliquer aujourd'hui même. As-tu des bandes de cire froide ?

-Des bandes de cire froide ? répéta Rosalie. Bella ! Que veux-tu faire avec des bandes de cire froide ? Tu utilises toujours le rasoir si besoin, et seulement dans des cas d'extrême urgence.

-Je veux me faire les pattes, Rose. Mes jambes ressemblent au pelage d'un petit goret.

-Aurais-tu décidé de séduire Edward ?

Bella rougit et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-C'est une mauvaise idée ?

-Attends, Isabella Swan, tu es en train de me dire que tu acceptes la possibilité d'une relation amicale voir plus entre Edward Cullen et toi, et tu souhaites influencer le rapprochement ?

"Ouille, mauvais quand elle dit mon nom..."

-En quelque sorte, je...

-C'EST MERVEILLEUX !!!!!! hurla Rosalie en lui sautant dessus.

Bella manqua de tomber à la renverse dans la baignoire mais Rosalie la rattrapa.

-Bella, c'est vraiment génial, tu es géniale ! s'exclama Rosalie en la prenant dans ses bras. Je vais vite appeler tout le monde pour organiser une soirée.

Bella regarda sa meilleure amie sortir de la pièce en courant, et eut un petit sourire. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans son bain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors ? demanda Bella en entrant dans le salon, une serviette autour des cheveux.

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui, nous irons avec Alice sélectionner une liste de dix gâteaux, puisque mon frère n'y connait rien. Ensuite, elle veut retourner voir sa robe. Elle a planifié le jour des premières retouches mardi, et elle doit rencontrer trois restaurateurs français demain. Elle n'est pas très enthousiaste, elle veut vraiment que tout soit parfait, et elle ne peut pas demander à chaque cuisinier de lui préparer chaque plat qui sera servi pour être sur qu'il le cuisine bien. Elle veut un menu traditionnel et français, puisque c'est en France que Jazz et elle se sont rencontrés. Un voyage commun, pour un stage juridique, quelque chose comme ça.

-Que veut-elle comme plats ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudra lui demander, nous avons rendez-vous au salon de thé du Boulevard du Soleil à dix heures puisque la pâtisserie Kener se trouve juste en face.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures et demie.

-Et, Edward ?

-Emmett lui a gentiment proposé d'aller en salle de musculation avec lui et Jasper. Edward l'y rejoindra et Emmett nous déposera au salon de thé en passant. Ensuite, nous passerons l'après-midi ensemble à jouer au Scrabble, puisqu'il fait un temps de chien. Habille-toi classe, le salon de thé est assez huppé. Si tu ne veux pas que la serveuse mette du purgatif à forte dose dans ta tasse pour que tu sortes au plus vite de sa sublime propriété..

-Merci Rose, répondit Bella en se frottant le front, désespérée.

Elle retourna à l'étage où Rosalie la suivit. Bella entra dans sa chambre afin de sélectionner des vêtements.

-Bon sang, je n'y connais rien, grogna-t-elle avec humeur.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, les bras chargés de hauts de toutes sortes, et entra dans la salle de bain où se trouvait Rosalie.

-Roooose, appela-t-elle, après avoir éteint le poste radio qui hurlait des tubes des 80's.

La jeune blonde, tira légèrement le rideau de la baignoire, et passa sa tête dans l'espace ainsi libéré.

-Tu penses que je mets lequel avec le pantalon noir ?

-Quel pantalon noir ?

-Celui qui tombe très large sur les souliers. Avec le pli.

-Ah. Fais voir ? Celui-là là ! Mets celui-là, s'écria Rosalie en pointant du doigt le chemisier à jabot que tenait Bella dans sa main gauche.

Bella hocha la tête, et Rosalie disparut derrière le rideau.

-Rallume la radio, cria Rosalie pour couvrir le son du jet d'eau.

Bella s'exécuta puis déposa ses vêtements sur un étendage, avant de saisir le sèche cheveux.

-BELLA !!! LE SON, S'IL TE PLAÎT !!

Bella râla et mit le volume du poste au maximum. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Emmett grimaçant. Bella se dépêcha d'éteindre le sèche cheveux et le poste de radio, et Rosalie passa la tête à côté du rideau.

-Les filles, s'il vous plaît...

-Oui, mais sinon, je n'entends rien, protesta Rosalie. De toutes façons on a fini.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Emmett avant de ressortir de la salle d'eau.

Bella rangea le sèche cheveux, et Rosalie sortit de la baignoire avant de saisir un peignoir.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai l'air stupide avec des vêtements du genre ? Edward va aimer ? Si c'est pour le faire fuir, ce n'est pas la peine.

-oh il t'aimait déjà bien quand tu t'habillais avec les immondes T-shirts d'Emmett, s'esclaffa Rosalie.

-Mouech, répondit Bella, la brosse à dents dans la bouche.

Rosalie sortit pour aller s'habiller et Bella fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les filles étaient prêtes.

-LES FILLES !!!! hurla Emmett. On est presque en retard !

Rosalie saisit son sac à main, et Bella sortit des toilettes en courant. Elles se précipitèrent dans le pick up d'Emmett, qui soupira de nouveau. Le voyage fut calme jusqu'au salon de thé. Emmett gara sa voiture sur le parking réservé à la clientèle du salon puis accompagna Rosalie et Bella sous son grand parapluie.

-Je te préviens Alice, la moindre égratignure, le moindre hurt, je fais de toi de la farce à dindon !

-Quelle animation de bon matin ! s'exclama Emmett en rejoignant Edward, Jasper et Alice qui s'étaient abrités sous une toiture.

Il éclata de rire en apercevant le bandage blanc qui ornait fièrement le nez d'Edward ainsi que son œil bleu et sa joue de la même couleur. Bella grimaça et adressa au rouquin un sourire désolé.

-Edward doit céder sa Volvo à Alice puisque la demoiselle ne veut pas prendre sa Porsche. Il lui fait donc part des dernières recommandations. Il faut bien que vous ayez une voiture pour rentrer, expliqua calmement Jasper.

-Oh ! Bella ! Cette tenue te va parfaitement bien ! cria Alice en tapant des mains.

Les garçons observèrent alors Bella qui rougit instantanément.

-Oh dis donc, attends voir, s'écria Emmett. La chemise ne serait-elle pas un peu transparente ? Il me semble apercevoir le sout...

-Ne t'en fais pas Emmett, intervint Rosalie en prenant Bella par le bras, qui, elle, ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est un effet d'optique.

Emmet fit une moue sceptique et poussa Edward du coude.

-Hey ! protesta Edward.

-Arrête de la reluquer, crétin, ça m'énerve !

Bella rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et se précipita dans le salon de thé en adressant aux garçons un vague signe de main. Alice et Rosalie la suivirent et elles s'installèrent à une table assez éloignée de l'entrée. Elles entendirent le pick up d'Emmett démarrer, et Bella commença à souffler. En rigolant, Rosalie l'éventa avec une carte qui se trouvait sur la table.

-C'est vraiment une tare, ces rougissements, marmonna Bella.

-Huum, toussota une voix haut perchée derrière elle.

Rosalie reposa instantanément la carte sur la table, et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Bella se retourna pour observer la femme blonde qui la regardait d'un air méchant.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit-elle avec une sourire hypocrite. Vous avez choisi ? J'ai remarqué que vous avez déjà pris contact avec la carte des boissons.

-Pas nécessairement, murmura Alice. Nous allons réfléchir.

-Bien, répondit la femme d'un air pincé, avant de tourner les talons.

Rosalie étouffa un rire, Alice masqua un petit sourire et Bella émit un petit sifflement avant de se pencher vers elles.

-Rose, tu as tord, il ne suffit pas d'être mal sapée pour qu'elle te saque sans trop de raisons. Je crois que je vais l'avoir mon purgatif.

Rosalie éclata de rire mais essaya de se contenir en apercevant le regard noir de la serveuse.

-Vous prenez quoi ? demanda Alice. Je crois que je vais tester le thé à la rose.

-Je reste standard, moi, citron. Et toi Belle ?

-Un expresso. Court. Bien serré. Sans sucre, soupira-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur la table. Ils font ça, ici, tu crois ?

-On peut toujours essayer, de toutes façons, on a déjà la serveuse à dos, s'exclama Rosalie. Garçon, s'il vous plaît ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de la serveuse, en claquant des doigts.

Alice prit un visage horrifié tandis que Bella cachait son visage entre ses mains.

-Que voulez-vous ? cracha la femme blonde.

-Un thé à la rose, un au citron, et un expresso court, serré, sans sucre, s'il vous plaît, murmura Alice, mal à l'aise.

La serveuse prit note sur un calepin et partit rapidement, en fulminant.

-Elle a la cervelle d'un canari, pour ne pas se souvenir d'un thé à la rose, un au citron, et un bon expresso bien fort ? demanda Rosalie à voix haute.

Bella et Alice sourirent, et la serveuse acerbe vint leur apporter leur commande quelques minutes après.

-Merci, vous êtes bien aimable, dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

-Rose, ça suffit, chuchota Bella, les dents serrées.

-L'avantage, c'est qu'on est servi plus rapidement qu'ailleurs, remarqua Rosalie. L'espoir qu'on déguerpisse plus vite, sans doute.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant et but une gorgée de son thé. Alice portait sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsque Bella avala cul sec son café avant de grimacer. Alice cligna des yeux, la bouche en cœur, et reposa délicatement sa tasse.

-Je crois que j'en aurai besoin d'un second, marmonna Bella.

-Hep vous là-bas, apostropha Rosalie en braillant. Un deuxième bien serré pour la demoiselle brune là, dit-elle ensuite en désignant Bella du doigt.

Bella croisa les bras sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses coudes.

-Merci, dit-elle lorsqu'une seconde tasse de céramique blanche se posa devant elle.

-Elle a besoin d'être en forme pour passer l'après-midi avec ton frère, expliqua Rosalie.

Alice recracha la gorgée de thé qu'elle avait sur la belle chemise de Bella, qui, elle-même, était en train d'avaler son café.

-Mer...cria Bella en se levant brusquement, se brûlant la gorge en avalant sa boisson.

Alice se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Bella, l'essuyant avec une serviette, se répandant en excuses.

-Ça va, grogna Bella. La chemise blanche est foutue, ce n'est rien.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est juste ce que Rosalie a dit. Je...enfin tu...

-Bella a décidé d'emballer Edward, résuma Rosalie avant d'avaler une autre gorgée en grimaçant. C'est bouillant.

-C'est pas vrai ! cria Alice en secouant Bella comme un prunier. C'est fantastique !

-Entre autre, marmonna Bella. Vous sautez bien vite aux conclusions. C'est juste que je veux apprendre à le connaître. Pas coucher avec, cracha-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de Rosalie.

-Une chose en entraîne une autre, répliqua la blonde en éludant d'un signe de main. Hey ! Nous sommes en retard ! Il est onze heures mois le quart !

Alice finit son thé debout et prit son sac à main. Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Elles payèrent leur boisson, Rosalie laissa un pourboire avec un grand sourire, et elles sortirent en courant, traversant la rue en s'abritant sous leurs blousons.

-Tu lui aurais fait un pied de nez, à la serveuse, il aurait eu le même effet que ton pourboire, commenta Bella en criant.

Rosalie éclata de rire et continua de courir dans la rue. Elles déboulèrent dans la pâtisserie Kener, trempées, et ce fut une jeune femme rousse que les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Entrez-vite vous mettre au sec, s'exclama-t-elle. Mon nom est Eva. Venez vous installer à cette table.

Rosalie échangea un regard étonné avec Bella, et suivit Alice. Elles s'installèrent à une moderne table de verre, et attendirent quelques minutes.

-Que sommes-nous sensées faire ? Sélectionner dix gâteaux ? demanda Rosalie.

-Eh bien, chaque pâtisserie spécialisée en mariages a une liste toute faite d'une vingtaine de gâteaux. Nous allons en sélectionner dix parmi cette liste et les goûter. Si un ne convient pas, nous en choisirons un autre parmi les dix restant. En gros nous allons goûter au moins dix gâteaux. On a le temps, puisqu'on mange chez moi, ma mère est au courant.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas préparé un repas trop important, dit Bella en observant les yeux écarquillés la carte des gâteaux qu'Eva venait de lui donner. On est sensée tout manger ?

-Ce sont des miniatures, expliqua Alice. Et puis, une bouchée suffit. Juste histoire de goûter quoi.

-Et tu les payes ? demanda Rosalie, intriguée.

-Non. On payera quelque chose lors de la commande du gâteau final.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Rosalie. Dégustation gratuite, il faudrait que je dise à Emmett de me demander en mariage. Par contre, je ne sais pas où tu iras vivre Bella.

-C'est la deuxième fois en moins de trois jours que je me fais mettre à la porte. C'est vraiment délicat...surtout pour celle qui participe activement au loyer !

Alice éclata de rire et saisit sa carte.

-Allez, à l'attaque !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ça me remonte encore dans l'estomac, gémit Bella. .

Alice jeta un regard dépité à la banquette arrière de la Volvo, salie par le vomis de Bella.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura la malade, c'est parti tout seul.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous allons juste nous faire tuer par Edward.

Bella baissa les yeux, et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison des Cullen.

-Bella, tout va bien ? demanda Carlisle la mine inquiète, lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée.

-Vaguement, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est cette tarte au citron, expliqua Rosalie.

-Vraiment affreuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé la tarte au citron, répondit Bella, d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi en as-tu mangé alors ? demanda Rosalie.

-Pour voir si je n'aimais toujours pas, répondit Bella avec des hauts le cœur.

Alice l'entraîna dans le salon, l'installa sur le canapé, et lui mit une bassine sur les genoux.

-N'y pense plus.

-Ah ! Alice ! C'est l'heure de l'inspection ! s'exclama Edward en descendant les escaliers. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, s'affola-t-il, en voyant le regard baissé de sa sœur.

Il descendit le reste de l'escalier en courant et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée lorsque Alice l'arrêta.

-Il y a du vomis sur la banquette arrière. Ne t'en fais pas je nettoierai.

Le teint d'Edward vira au vert, puis au rouge.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Bella est malade, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est...

-QUOI ! hurla Edward. Où est-elle ?

-Euh...dans le salon. S'il te plaît, Eddy, elle est vraiment mal, ne la brasse pas.

Son frère se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la pièce désignée, tandis qu'Alice le suivait en petites foulées, essayant de prendre l'allure de son frère.

-Ça va Bella ? demanda Edward, inquiet, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La mâchoire d'Alice en tomba.

-Ouais...coucicouça. J'ai connu meilleur. Je suis vraiment désolée Edward, je nettoierai tout, et je rembourserai s'il y a des dommages, je...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui répondit Edward en souriant. Ça m'est égal. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien.

Alice les rejoignit en deux enjambées et posa sa main sur le front de son frère.

-Ne sois pas sotte, je vais bien, dit-il. C'est de Bella dont il faut s'occuper.

-Tu veux bien t'en charger, Edward ? demanda Rosalie, d'une voix douce.

-Euh, eh bien, répondit le garçon, gêné, en se grattant la nuque. Tout dépend si elle...

-Je suis d'accord, murmura Bella.

-Oh ! Euh...eh bien, moi aussi alors, conclut le jeune homme, surpris.

-Mets la dans une chambre, Edward. Pas la chambre d'amis, j'ai aéré, elle va prendre froid, recommanda Esmée.

-Il y a du bazar dans la mienne, rétorqua Alice, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Bon, je l'emmène dans la mienne, répliqua Edward en soulevant Bella dans ses bras.

Bien que la jeune femme fut assez fragile de santé à ce moment-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de fantasmer lorsque Edward la serra contre son torse dur.

"Pas le moment, ma vieille." se dit-elle.

Edward la posa sur son lit, et revint avec cinq oreillers qu'il plaça dans son dos. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette humide qu'il lui passa sur le visage.

-Je vais te passer un pull à moi pour que tu puisses retirer ta chemise tâchée. A mon avis, ça sera plus confortable qu'un T-shirt extrêmement serré à ma sœur. Tu as froid ?

Bella hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant lorsqu'il lui tendit un large sweat. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, elle constata qu'au dos du sweat était inscrit le nom CULLEN ainsi que le numéro 6. Elle enfila le vêtement et soupira de bien-être en sentant l'odeur d'Edward.

-Tu faisais du base ball ou du basket ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il revint.

-Du rugby. Depuis que j'ai six ans. Jusqu'à l'an passé. Maintenant, vu que je travaille, je n'ai plus le temps, mais je faisais partie du club de la fac.

-Ah. D'accord. C'est bien.

Edward hocha la tête et s'assit au bord de son lit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Soudain, Edward, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Bella.

-Au fait, pour hier, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchis et...

-Je suis désolée aussi. J'ai sûrement été trop excessive...

-Non. Tu n'en avais pas envie, tu as réagit normalement, ne te blâme pas, dit-il d'un ton triste, en fixant la porte.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment ? demanda Edward en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

-Écoute Edward, commença-t-elle ne prenant une grande inspiration, je t'aime bien...beaucoup même mais on ne se connaît pas vraiment et...

-Ce que Jessica a dit à propos des sentiments que tu aurais...c'était faux ?

Bella fit une grimace et détourna le regard.

-Elle a dit juste. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne sais rien de toi, ta couleur préférée, le nom de ton premier animal de compagnie, la chanson que tu écoutes le plus, la plus grosse honte que tu aies pu avoir...

-Si. Tu sais des choses. Pas tout, mais tu en connais. Ma passion de la musique, le rugby, l'archéologie. Après, si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est le vert, Charly, You can't always get what you want, j'avais 10 ans je me suis trompé : je suis allé dans les toilettes des filles et la porte de ma cabine était mal fermée, et la fille dont j'étais fou amoureux a ouvert pendant que je faisais popo.

-C'est vraiment épouvantable, commenta Bella en étouffant un rire.

-Pas pire que de se retrouver cul nu dans un parc aquatique à 12 ans, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire sournois. J'étais à peine pubère, moi.

-C'est très bas, ça, Edward Cullen ! s'exclama Bella en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-Tu-veux-venir-manger-une-glace-avec-moi-demain ? demanda Bella en chuchotant, d'un seul trait.

-Pardon ? s'écria Edward, mal à l'aise, en tendant l'oreille.

"Emmett avait raison, il n'accepte pas ça veut dire qu'il veut juste tirer son coup, c'est un abruti !" pensa amèrement Bella.

-Répète simplement, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot, dit-il en voyant le visage de Bella s'assombrir.

-Laisse tomber. Je te demandais si tu voulais venir manger une glace avec moi demain, mais c'est stupide oublie ça, cracha Bella en fermant les yeux.

-Oui.

-Tu vois, tout tes b...Comment ? Oui ? Comment ça oui ?

-Oui, je veux venir manger une glace avec toi demain, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Il a dit oui ! Il a dit oui ! Hiiiiipiiiii !! Oooooh ! C'est trop bien ! Ouiii" pensa Bella en souriant largement.

-Bella ? Youhou ? demanda Edward, inquiet.

-Hein ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Oui, d'accord, bah c'est génial, enfin, d'accord.

-O.K., répondit Edward, rassuré. Bon, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de manger...

-Euuh pas trop...et puis je suis fatiguée.

-Très bien. Donc dors, moi je vais manger, et je reviens au plus vite. Repose-toi.

Bella hocha la tête et commença à s'installer confortablement, alors qu'Eward se levait. Il vint lui déposer un bisou sur le front puis sortit rapidement. Bella resta pendant quelques minutes à cligner des yeux la bouche ouverte, puis soupira.

"Ma pauvre fille, si jamais il se passe encore un truc mauvais entre vous, tu seras une vraie loque si tu continues comme ça." pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, un fin rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la chambre. Elle sentit un poids vers ses pieds et vit Edward endormi dans une position assez inconfortable. Son dos était tordu afin de laisser de la place à Bella et ses jambes tombaient du lit. Bella sourit et sortit des couvertures. Elle lui retira ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes sur le lit. Edward se tourna, sans se réveiller, pour avoir plus de place et Bella plaça un oreiller sous sa tête. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent faiblement, et se refermèrent quelques instants après.

Bella sortit de la chambre sans faire du bruit, et alla dans la salle de bain.

-Tu as une sale mine ma pauvre, dit-elle.

Elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage pâle, puis emprunta la brosse d'Alice pour démêler ses cheveux. Elle descendit ensuite au salon où se trouvait Jasper et Emmett qui faisaient une partie d'échecs. Rosalie et Alice étaient installées sur des fauteuils, le nez plongé dans des revues féminines, échangeant parfois des commentaires.

-Hey ! s'exclama Emmett en voyant Bella entrer dans le pièce.

-Ton roi est en échec, Emmett, constata Jasper. Bouge-le vite. J'ai envie de faire une partie qui dure plus d'une minute, pour une fois.

-Tu n'as toujours pas renoncé, Jasper ? demanda Bella en riant.

-A vrai dire, j'espérais secrètement que tu aies pris la relève, répondit-il, malicieux.

-Oula. J'ai abandonné au bout de trois jours, se renfrogna Bella.

-Ah ! Moi j'ai tenu sept ans.

-Quelle patience mon chéri, intervint Alice.

-Ça va ? On s'amuse bien là ? Ahaha c'est drôle ! On se dit "pourquoi pas se foutre de la poire du bon vieux Emmett" !

Rosalie éclata de rire, et se leva pour faire un bisou à son copain. Emmett prit un air faussement vexé qui fit rire tout le monde, lui y comprit.

-Tu t'es remise Bella ? demanda Alice.

-Je m'efforce de ne pas me rappeler le goût que ça avait, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Où est Edward ? demanda Emmett.

-Il dort. Dans sa chambre.

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un regard complice, et lancèrent à Bella une œillade suggestive. Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper reprenaient leur partie, Bella se rapprocha de ses amies et se pencha vers elles.

-Il est d'accord pour qu'on aille manger une glace demain, dit-elle.

Alice réprima un cri de joie et Rosalie eut un grand sourire. Emmett, qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation, sourit en haussant les sourcils à sa sœur qui hocha la tête, signe d'affirmation. Il reprit sa partie avec Jasper, tout guilleret.

-Il te faut quelque chose à mettre, commença Alice.

-Ah ! Stop ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre, s'il fait beau. Une robe, même.

Rosalie afficha un sourire ravi, tandis qu'Alice approuvait. La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, Lilice ? demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

-J'angoisse pour demain.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Bella. Les restaurateurs français !

Alice opina.

-Tu veux quoi, comme menu ?

-J'aimerai faire un repas typiquement français, pour les mariages. Il y aurait une entrée, un plat viande, un plat poisson, un digestif, une assiette de fromages, et un dessert. J'aimerai une poêlée de noix de Saint Jacques, avec une tranche de foie gras et des crudités. Après en plat viande, des tournedos avec des morilles. Tu sais ce sont des champignons qui ont une drôle de forme.

-Oui, je vois, répondit Bella.

-En plat poisson, je verrais bien de la lotte avec des petites pinces d'écrevisse et de la sauce Natura, et des pâtes.

-Natura ? intervint Bella.

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

-Nantua, peut-être, suggéra Rosalie.

-Oui ! s'exclama Alice.

Rosalie bomba la poitrine et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bella est une professionnelle de la sauce Nantua, expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'Alice et son frère éclataient de rire.

-Bref ! fit Bella, agacée. Donc ensuite l'assortiment de fromages et puis le dessert que tu choisiras le 2 septembre. C'est ça ?

-Oui. mais pour le dessert, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Ah !Et le digestif, ce sera un trou Normand. C'était joli, là-bas.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as rendue malade pour rien ? demanda Bella d'une voix menaçante.

Alice lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-L'avantage, intervint Rosalie, c'est que tu sors avec Edward demain.

-Vu comme ça, grommela Bella. Et le dessert, ce sera ?

-J'hésite encore entre une immense pièce montée avec des choux à la crème pâtissière et des macarons, ou un opéra, ou cet espèce de dessert avec pleins de fruits, et de la mousse.

-Un bavarois, gronda Bella.

-Peut-être. Enfin, nous verrons. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ?

-Bah, en fonction de nombre de personnes qu'il y aurait lors du repas-je parle du repas, pas de l'apéritif-, j'aurais pu, si cela pouvait te rassurer, cuisiner. Enfin, j'aurais pu faire ton menu quoi. C'est assez simple.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu pourrais ? demanda Alice en croisant les mains.

-Oula attends ! l'arrêta Bella. C'est en fonction du nombre de personnes. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais cuisiner tout cela pour cinquante ou plus.

-Pour le repas, il n'y aura pas grand monde, intervint Jasper. C'est l'apéritif qui sera bondé, mais un ami de Carlisle s'est porté garant. Au repas, il y aura nous tous, donc ça fait déjà huit. Ensuite, ton père.

-Mon père ? répéta Bella.

-Bien sûr. Et ta mère et Phil aussi, s'ils veulent.

-Si on pouvait éviter cette option...commença Emmett en levant le doigt.

-Je doute qu'elle accepte, mais puisqu'elle est invitée, nous lui demanderons, le coupa Bella.

-D'accord. Donc ça ferait onze. Ensuite la tante Carmen, son mari Elézard.

-Eleazar, Jasper, corrigea Alice. Pas lézard ou autres dérivés. Il y aura mes cousines, Katy et Irina. Peter et Charlotte, les amis de Jasper et Emmett.

-C'est vrai, ils viennent ! s'exclama Emmett.

-C'est qui ceux-là ? grogna Rosalie à l'adresse de Bella qui haussa les épaules.

-Et Tanya, termina Alice.

-Qui est Tanya ? demanda Bella.

-Oh non pas elle ! s'écria Edward qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle est là ? demanda-t-il ensuite, inquiet.

-Edward, soupira Alice. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est elle qui nous a encouragé pendant notre scolarité, Jasper et moi. Je lui ai promis de l'inviter.

-Qui est Tanya ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ma colocataire à Oxford.

-Et elle n'est pas gentille ? s'inquiéta Bella.

-Si, elle est sympa. Assez exubérante, et excentrique mais elle est sympa.

-Pourquoi Edward en a-t-il peur, alors ? s'exclama Rosalie, exaspérée.

-Tanya a un gros béguin pour lui, expliqua Alice.

Bella en perdit le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait et Alice mit la main devant sa bouche, prise d'horreur.

-Charmant, murmura Bella. Je présume qu'elle est grande, blonde, élancée, séduisante, avec ce qu'il faut où il faut.

-Entre autre, oui, répondit Alice, gênée. Bref, donc nous serions dix-huit, au maximum.

-Je suis d'accord. Je te le ferai, ton repas. J'aurai besoin de me détendre, je crois.

-Je prescris un bain d'algues et un massage de boue la veille ! s'écria Rosalie en rigolant, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Alice fit un sourire reconnaissant à Bella et la remercia silencieusement. Edward s'approcha des filles et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Bella.

-De toute façon, cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai d'autres projets en vue, expliqua-t-il en dardant sur Bella un regard brûlant.

La jeune fille peina à déglutir, puis se sentant rougir, détourna le regard, et observa sa meilleure amie qui la regardait d'un air narquois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. La cerise sur le gâteau

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Hey everybody !_

_Déjà, bonnes vacances à toutes (ou tous mais bon, pas d'illusions^^) ! Dorénavant, il est possible que je poste peut-être un peu plus, par exemple deux chapitres par semaine, ça sera plus large. En fonction du temps que j'ai. Je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que dimanche prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre car dès mercredi, c'est intensif jusqu'au lundi, j'oscille entre les quatre coins de la région Rhône-Alpes, je me retrouve à Lyon livrée à mon triste sort en pleine nuit bref...je n'aurai pas le temps. J'essayerai de poster peut-être mardi ou lundi, voir mercredi maximum mais sinon ça ne sera pas avant mardi 30...vraiment désolée. Je ferai de mon mieux. Sinon, ça me fait plaisir de voir vos commentaires, certains me font beaucoup rire^^ Alors merci ! Maintenant, place à Mimily^^_

_**Note de la relectrice : **__Coucou tout le monde !! J'ai lu toutes les reviews et j'avoue avoir beaucoup rigolé ! Elles sont excellentes ! Le chapitre précédent a beaucoup été apprécié ! Tanya va être un personnage intéressant ! Voilà place au chapitre !!_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Lilie13 : Mdr je suis contente que ça te fasse autant rire (ne t'esclaffe pas trop, ça m'ennuierait que ta mère te fasse suivre par un psychologue par ma faute lol). Ca me fait plaisir que tu attendes mes chapitres avec tant d'impatience et d'enthousiasme^^ Voilà la suite ! et merci^^_

_-Nini : Oui, t'as vu comme il change Emmett ? Regarde par ta fenêtre, il y a peut-être de la neige lol Edward a été servi^^ Oui, il fallait Tanya, c'est obligé^^ Mais elle va se recevoir un pâté aussi^^ Par Bella je pense^^ Contente que tu aimes : j'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

_-Sophiebelier : La voilà, la suite^^ merci pour ta review^^_

_-Chris : T'inquiètes donc pas, elle arrive dans un moment^^ encore du répits ! Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !_

_.fr : Oui, mais pas avant un moment ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! et merci _

_-SinkShadow : Il n'y a aucune incohérence, moi-même je n'aime pas la tarte au citron, elle me rend malade^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes, merci pour tes compliments et ta review aussi^^ Péripécique ? mdr, ma prof de français écrirait "barbarisme !!!!" Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :p (note de Mimily : je crois que j'ai jamais autant rigolé en lisant une review !! mdr tu fais comme moi, tu inventes des mots !! le tien est excellent ! je m'en resservirai a l'occas !!_

_-Alex (ou alexandra ou autre) : Bah, si tu veux voir ce que tu as mis, va voir dans mes reviews, elle y est. Sinon, ça prendra trop de place sur le chapitre ! Le crumble, en réalité, c'est un dessert aux fruits avec une espèce de semoule, une pâte émiettée en quelque sorte (to crumble = émietter/s'effriter en anglais^^). Il n'y a aucune pâte à tarte, ce n'est donc pas une tarte^^ Quand tu manges un gâteau de Savoie en Angleterre, ça reste un gâteau de Savoie. C'est pas un Cake of Savoy ou autre^^ Donc, je laisse crumble^^ A part si vraiment, une dizaine de personnes manifeste^^ Et si tu écoutes bien le film, Charlie mange un steak et une tarte tous les midis, mais le dessert préféré de Bella est le crumble aux fruits rouges...je ne suis donc pas totalement fausse. Voilà sinon, juste, est ce que tu peux faire un petit effort avec ton orthographe s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas vraiment difficile, je sais ce que sont les fautes de frappes, mais là c'est réellement illisible...Comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de me traduire ! Sinon, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (mimily : miam miam moi j'adore le Crumble aux pommes !!! mdr !)_

_-Douline : Merci beaucoup ! Pas de problème, je change rien^^ Dis moi si tu aimes cette suite ;p_

_-Laurie : Tu es la première à vouloir que Tanya sème le trouble^^ Contente que ça t'ait plu ! et merci de ta review !_

_-Morgane : T'as raison, j'ai fais une Rosalie rigolote^^ A mon avis, Bella ne mangera pas sa glace...enfin, lis^^ Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review ! Merci pour tes compliments ! _

_-Phika17 : Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, ce n'était pas un reproche^^ Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner, je ne t'en veux pas du tout^^ Mais merci de me dire que j'ai fais un bon chapitre, ça fait plaisir^^ Tanya pck...Tanya lol Je voulais un petit truc drôle en plus^^ Tu n'auras pas besoin de mordre. Le cas contraire, ne t'en prends pas à moi lol Merci pour tout_

_-Takumi : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Je pars du principe que dès que le lecteur prend la peine de laisser un commentaire, l'auteur se doit d'y répondre^^ (malheureusement, beaucoup d'auteurs ne le font pas et ce sont pourtant ceux qui quémandent le plus...) donc merci à toi pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !_

_-Tim Tell Will : Voici la suite avec le fameux rendez-vous^^ Si tu veux, je te tiendrai régulièrement au courant du calendrier^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ;p_

_-Pauline : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Contente que les émotions ressortent^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Résumé : **__Les jeunes gens ont débuté le mois d'août sur un bon pied. Les préparatifs du mariage ont débuté, Bella a pris la décision de séduire Edward, et c'est grâce à une tarte au citron mal régurgitée qu'Edward et Bella se sont nettement rapprochés. Elle ose même l'inviter à manger une glace, et apprend l'arrivée d'une certaine Tanya, obstacle pour son plan, mais Edward lui fait comprendre qu'il n'en a rien à faire et que seule Bella compte pour le moment..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 12 : La cerise sur le gâteau**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin, alors que de faibles rayons de lumière extérieure envahissaient la chambre de Bella, la jeune fille repoussa ses draps et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Elle se précipita en courant vers la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Elle ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et la referma brusquement.

"Attends voir, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée" pensa-t-elle. "Pis zut !".

Elle rouvrit la porte à la volée, et se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit.

-Qui c'est ? murmura-t-elle à la personne qu'elle secouait.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse un jour confondre mes épaules avec celles de ton frère, marmonna Rosalie avant de bailler bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bella, bon sang, il est à peine sept heures, grogna Emmett.

Il releva son visage auparavant enfouit dans l'oreiller et poussa un gémissement.

-Va te recoucher, ajouta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber.

-Non, Rose, appela-t-elle alors que la blonde se rendormait. Il faut que tu m'aides. On avait dit que je mettrai la robe mais il pleut.

-Pourquoi tu veux mettre une robe s'il pleut ? demanda Rosalie en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

-Mais…on avait dit..enfin, je pensais mettre cette robe blanche d'été, bafouilla Bella, perdue.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Bah, mon rendez-vous ! s'écria Bella.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! gronda Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, tu n'as pas besoin de robe. Bella, tu manques de sommeil. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit Rosalie en baillant à nouveau. Un rendez-vous avec qui d'abord ?

-Edward, Rosalie !

-Edward-Rosalie ? Qui c'est que c'est celui-là, Edward-Rosalie. Edw...AH !! OH MON DIEU !!! hurla Rosalie en se redressant brusquement.

-Bordel, mais c'est pas possible, se plaignit Emmett. Taisez-vous !

Bella et Rosalie sortirent rapidement de la chambre après que cette dernière ait enfilé un peignoir.

-Bon, Bella, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Tu vas sortir avec Edward Cullen, commença Rosalie d'un ton solennel.

-Oui.

-Pas de gaffe, pas de chute, pas de honte, pas de blessure, pas de coup, pas de tâche.

-Oui.

-Bien. Quel temps fait-il ? demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de la petite fenêtre de la cuisine dont elle ouvrit les volets. Bella, il fait sacrément mauvais, constata-t-elle alors, observant la pluie abondante.

-Manifestement, répondit Bella, sarcastique.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Bon, te connaissant, le plus important est qu'Edward ne te voit pas choir par conséquent, il te faut choisir des souliers adaptés. Nous choisirons ensuite la tenue en fonction de ces savates.

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama Bella en tapant des mains.

-Oui, je sais, répondit modestement Rosalie avant d'éclater de rire.

-SIIIIIILENCE!!! hurla Emmett depuis sa chambre alors que des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre depuis la cloison.

Les jeunes filles se turent et se dirigèrent vers le meuble à chaussures que Rosalie ouvrit d'un geste sec.

-Aaah ! s'extasia-t-elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert, je me suis retrouvée les cheveux plein de poussière, tout ça pour une seule, unique et misérable paire de baskets blanches, du moins lorsqu'elles étaient neuves.

-Moui, constata Bella en observant la dizaine de paire de chaussures qui était exposée devant elle, parfaitement cirées, lustrées, et positionnées.

Rosalie se saisit d'un escarpin noir et le brandit devant Bella.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de rester debout avec un tel type de soulier, informa piteusement Bella.

-L'avantage est que s'il y a des flaques d'eau, tu serais au sec, alors qu'avec celles-ci, répliqua Rosalie en prenant dans son autre main une sandale à doigts de pieds apparents et semelles ultra-plates.

Elle reposa les deux chaussures à leur place et s'éloigna du meuble pour mieux l'observer.

-Et des ballerines ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-J'aurai les pieds mouillés.

-Mais non, c'est fermé ! répliqua Rosalie, étonnée.

-Le dessus des pieds mouillés, corrigea Bella avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Mais si tu mets un pantalon aux pattes extra-larges, elles recouvriront la totalité de la chaussure et tu seras au sec, riposta Rosalie, fièrement.

-Comme ça, le bas du pantalon sera trempé à la place.

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose et repartit à la recherche de la chaussure idéale.

-Et ça ? demanda alors soudainement Bella en pointant une paire de baskets montantes, légèrement dorées, du doigt.

Rosalie observa longuement la chaussure avant qu'un grand sourire ne barre son visage.

-Parfait, conclut-elle. Maintenant, il reste le pantalon, le haut et les sous-vêtements.

Bella, qui hochait la tête à chacune de ces énumérations, se figea subitement.

-Comment ça, sous-vêtements ?

-Eh bien, il te faut quelque chose de sexy si...

-Ola ! Tu vas bien vite en besogne. Hors de question que je me dépoile.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, s'exclama théâtralement Rosalie.

-Rosalie, personne ne verra mes sous-vêtements. Hors de question que je mette de l'Emmanuel Ungaro ou autre sous mes défroques.

-Bon, soupira Rosalie, vaincue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient douchées, coiffées, maquillées, habillées et chaussées. Rosalie observa fièrement Bella qui pour une fois se sentait relativement à l'aise. Elles bavardaient joyeusement sur le canapé lorsqu'Emmett descendit les yeux mi-clos les escaliers.

-Bien dormi mon cœur ? demanda gentiment Rosalie.

-Plutôt MAL, à vrai dire, répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

Bella éclata de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Emmett sur elle.

-Whoua ! s'exclama-t-il, admiratif.

-Merci, répondit Rosalie en gonflant la poitrine.

Emmett se mit à glousser et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Bella se leva lentement, riant toujours des bêtises de Rosalie et décrocha distraitement.

-Allo ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

-_Bella ? C'est Edward. Tu vas bien ?_

-Très bien et toi ?

-_Ca va génial. Je passe te p..._

Bella raccrocha brusquement.

-Qui était-ce ? s'enquit Rosalie en haussant un sourcil.

-Edward, répondit Bella.

Rosalie écarquilla ses yeux et se leva du canapé d'un bond.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi lui as-tu raccroché au pif ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ??? s'écria-t-elle.

-Mais il allait me dire à quelle heure il passe me prendre !

-Et alors ? s'exclama Rosalie, exaspérée. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ! Eclaire ma lanterne !

-Mais...

-Il faut bien que vous choisissiez un horaire, continua Rosalie.

-Mais Rose ! Je l'ai invité moi !

-Oui, et ?!

-Et ce devrait être moi qui passe le prendre et lui dise l'heure !

Rosalie s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

-C'est exact, répondit enfin Rosalie.

-Oui ! s'exclama Bella en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, c'est exact, tu as raison ! répéta Rosalie en levant son index.

-Oui ! s'écria Bella en jetant un regard affolé à l'appareil qui sonnait de nouveau.

-Tu devrais peut-être décrocher puis raccrocher, suggéra Rosalie, incertaine.

Bella acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle dit. Puis elle prit son répertoire et composa le numéro du fixe des Cullen.

-_Allo ! _s'écria une voix agacée.

-Edward ? demanda Bella.

-_Bella, que s'est-il-passé ! _

-Peu importe, répondit Bella, gênée. Je passe te prendre à trois heures et demie, ça te va ? Ils ont annoncé une accalmie à la radio.

-_Je..euh...oui_, bredouilla Edward, décontenancé. _Euh…tu tiens vraiment à venir toi ? Car je peux conduire moi, c'est aussi bien..._

-Non non, je t'ai invité, je viens te chercher. Pourquoi, ça te pose un si gros problème ? demanda ensuite Bella après un court silence pesant.

-_Non, c'est juste qu'Emmett et Alice se sont plains de ta conduite enfin bref je n'ai pas tout compris mais..._

-Les fumiers ! s'écria Bella, furieuse. Non, je viens. Fie-toi à ton propre jugement.

-_Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolé._

-Ce n'est pas grave, ronchonna Bella. Bon, à trois heures et demie donc.

-_Ca marche. A toute à l'heure._

-Bisous, répondit Bella avant de raccrocher.

-Bisous ? répéta Rosalie, amusée.

-Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ! se justifia Bella.

-Oui, oui, répondit Rosalie avec un sourire. Bon, je propose d'aller voir Jacob.

-Pourquoi pas, conclut Bella en prenant son petit sac à bandoulière de cuir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs sifflements retentirent lorsque Rosalie et Bella pénétrèrent dans le Black's Pub. Elles aperçurent Jacob, accoudé au comptoir, riant avec un homme et une femme. A la grande surprise des jeunes femmes, Jacob ne se trouvait pas du côté habituel pour lui du comptoir, contrairement à l'homme et à la femme. Bella nota une certaine ressemblance entre celle-ci et lui. Jacob tourna la tête vers elles alors que les sifflements s'intensifiaient et resta un moment étonné avant de dire un mot à la femme et de venir vers elles.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut, répondit Bella en lui faisant la bise.

-Dis donc Bella, tu as capitulé niveau relookage ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est tout de suite moins facile lorsqu'elles sont deux, répondit Bella en souriant.

-Surtout que maintenant, elle a une sacré motivation, renchérit Rosalie d'un air conspirateur.

Bella lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Jacob les invita à rejoindre le comptoir.

-Les filles, je vous présente Paul, un vieil ami, accessoirement mon beau-frère, et Rachel, une de mes sœurs. Voici Bella et Rosalie, mes copines, conclut Jacob un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tous se saluèrent et Paul leur amena deux limonades.

-Alors, quelle est cette motivation ?

-Edward, répondit Rosalie avant d'aspirer son soda avec la paille.

-Qui est Edward ? s'enquit-il alors, curieux.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, répondit Bella.

-Euh non pas trop.

-Attends bouge pas, je vais te faire un petit topo de la situation. Alice, la fiancée de mon frère, a un frère qui s'appelle Edward. Au départ, Bella et lui ne pouvaient pas se piffer, une histoire de majordome et de voiture et de mayonnaise, et...

-Attends quoi, je n'ai rien compris là, s'écria Jacob perdu.

-Peu importe, cria Rosalie agacée.

-Ah bon. Ok. Bah, continue alors, répondit Jacob, dérouté.

-Bref, ils ne s'aimaient pas mais après ils se sont mis à s'aimer et ils passaient du temps ensemble. Enfin quand je dis "s'aimer" c'est "s'apprécier" quoique on peut dire "s'aimer" dans le sens de "s'aimer" puisque...

-Rosalie, la coupa Bella. Viens en au fait, s'il te plaît.

-Oui d'accord. Bref, ils se rapprochaient et tout mais il y a Jessica qui est arrivée et du coup bah ils passaient quand même du temps ensemble même s'il était fiancé.

-Attends, qui est Jessica ?

-L'ex fiancée à Edward, mais elle pensait qu'ils étaient fiancés mais c'était un malentendu, Edward voulait rompre. Mais tu sais c'est Jessica.

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Non mais Jessica Stanley, insista Rosalie.

-Ah. Oh. AH !! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là, celle-là !

-Peu importe. Puis pour l'anniversaire d'Alice, on a même croisé Mike.

-Cet abruti de Newton ??!! cria Jacob en se levant.

-Oui. Mais Emmett s'est un peu occupé de lui. Bref, à ce moment là tout allait bien entre Bella et Edward jusqu'à ce que Jessica entende Bella dire à Emmett qu'elle aimait Edward et que l'histoire entre Jessica et lui c'était bidon. Et c'était une vraie peste avant donc elle s'est mise à copier Bella et à être toute gentille. Et on s'est retrouvé au parc aquatique avec Jessica qui simulait une tentative de viol et qui accusait Bella de lâcheté. Edward l'a cru et a insulté Bella. Bref, après il a regretté et a tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Maintenant tout va bien, Bella s'est vengée, elle lui a explosé le nez en jouant aux raquettes.

Rosalie dût interrompre son palpitant récit le temps que Jacob se remette de son fou rire.

-Désolé, parvint-il enfin à dire. Et donc ?

-Eh bien, après moultes réflexions, Bella a décidé de le séduire.

-De me rapprocher de lui, corrigea Bella.

Rosalie balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. Jacob eut un petit sourire et se frotta le front. Devant l'air interrogateur de Bella, il sourit davantage.

-Rien, c'est juste que notre p'tite Bella grandit ! Ca me rend nostalgique, s'exclama-t-il en feintant d'essuyer une larme.

-Idiot ! rit Bella en lui donnant une tape du plat de la main. Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas derrière le comptoir ?

-Ils m'ont foutus dehors ces ingrats ! s'écria Jacob. Non je plaisante. C'est juste que ça fait déjà deux ans que j'ai largement assez d'argent pour payer ce stage chez cet entrepreneur automobile mais bon Papa avait besoin d'un barman donc je restais. Mais Paul et Rachel se sont proposés pour reprendre l'affaire. Papa est ravi, je débarrasse le plancher, et il peut garder un œil sur Rachel.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire et Rachel eut une petite moue blasée qui fit sourire Bella.

-Je comprends ça, lui dit-elle. Oh fait, mon père va venir au mariage de Jasper. Je lui dirai de venir par ici.

-Charlie vient à Boston, c'est vrai ? demanda Jacob, enthousiaste.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Renée aussi est invitée, mais Emmett n'est pas très chaud.

-Tiens oui ! s'exclama Jacob. Comment va Wallabi ? Non..atends..zut..Basile...

-Aucune idée, répondit Bella en gloussant.

-C'est pas marrant pour ce pauvre bébé quand même, ronchonna Rosalie.

-Ca y est, Rosalie repart dans son show de défense et de protection de l'espèce à couche culotte. Tu devrais faire une association sérieux ! commenta Jacob.

-Mais il y en a, il y en a ! s'énerva Rosalie.

-Paix...essaya de tempérer Bella alors que Rachel et son époux demeurait impuissants.

Elle renonça rapidement et demanda à Paul de lui apporter une seconde limonade.

-Ne devrait-on pas essayer de les séparer ? s'enquit Rachel, inquiète, alors que son frère et Rosalie se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre en se balançant des noms d'oiseaux.

-Inutile. Qu'ils se crêpent le chignon, répondit Bella en finissant sa limonade.

Elle paya les boissons et tira Rosalie par le bras vers l'extérieur avec l'aide de Paul.

-Merci, dit-elle, en lui serrant la main et en s'épongeant le front de l'autre.

-Je vais le tuer, grogna hargneusement Rosalie, installée sur le siège passager.

-Tu dis cela depuis nos 16 ans je crois.

Rosalie rumina quelque chose et Bella retourna vers la maison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oooooh... J'ai le trac Rose, geignit Bella, les mains moites, assise sur le canapé.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas, balbutia Rosalie, en faisant les cent pas, son regard constamment tourné vers le coucou accroché au mur. Tu devrais peut-être partir.

-Oui, mais j'arriverai beaucoup trop en avance, cela ne ferait-il pas "fille qui est totalement accro" ?

-Eh bien, part dans une demi heure alors...suggéra Rosalie, hésitante.

-J'arriverai beaucoup trop en retard...gémit Bella. Ca fait "je m'en foutiste". Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que j'en ai rien à cirer de lui.

-L'idéal serait que tu arrives pile à trois heures et demie.

-Non car il pourrait croire que j'attends devant sa maison depuis longtemps.

-Trois heures trente-cinq alors.

-Oui.

-Donc tu dois part...

Coucou...Coucou...Coucou

-PART BELLA !! VIIIIITE TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !!! hurla Rosalie en la saisissant par le bras et en la poussant vers l'entrée.

-Oui, je fais quoi !! Rose ! Oh mon dieu !

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, oui !!? cria Emmet. Je ne parviens pas à m'enlever cette écharde, avec tous vos babillages. Rosalie, tu stresses Bella avec ton stress. Bella a un rendez-vous galant, elle l'a provoqué, elle doit l'assumer. Donc vas t-en !

Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Emmett, assis au bar de la cuisine, une pince à épilée près de l'index de sa main droite, la langue entre les lèvres, signe d'intense concentration. Elles le virent amorcer un mouvement vers son doigt et retinrent leur respiration.

-AAAAAAh !!! hurla-t-il en jetant la pince au travers la pièce alors que le téléphone portable de Bella sonnait. Sors d'ici !!!

-Allo ?

-_Tu es partie ? Vite Bella, tu vas être en retard pour arriver chez moi !_ cria Alice.

-Oh bon sang, oui, d'accord, je pars, s'affola Bella avant de raccrocher. Mon sac ? Il y a mes papiers ?

-Tu as tout !! Viiiiiiiite !

Rosalie embarqua Bella à l'extérieur de la maison, et la jeta dans la Mini verte. Les clés de la voiture échappèrent des mains de Bella et elle dût se contorsionner pour les récupérer près de la pédale de frein. Elle s'agita d'autant plus alors que Rosalie frappait furieusement au carreau, lui disant de se dépêcher. Bella parvint enfin à démarrer et s'engagea sur la route rapidement. Raide comme un piquet, elle manqua de se faire manger une aile dans un virage pris à la corde et évita de justesse un talus.

Roulant à sa vitesse habituelle, elle se rendit compte que le temps était très avancé et qu'elle serait assez en retard. Elle appuya donc méchamment sur l'accélérateur, et se rongea un ongle alors qu'elle se concentrait dans un virage en épingle à cheveux entre deux boulevards. Elle voyait l'aiguille du compteur osciller de plus en plus et se diriger vers des chiffres beaucoup plus élevés.

-Bon sang, Pépette, tu n'es jamais allée aussi vite, constata-t-elle, s'adressant à sa voiture.

Elle appuya à nouveau sur la pédale et se colla à son siège, les bras tendus et ses mains humides agrippées au volant. C'est à trois heures trente-quatre précisément sur l'horloge de la voiture qu'elle se gara devant la maison des Cullen. Elle souffla un coup puis sortit de la voiture rapidement. Elle traversa la route et sonna à la porte. Ce fut une Alice enthousiaste mais à l'œil critique qui lui ouvrit. Après l'avoir dévisagée pendant quelques instants, elle sourit puis approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu es parfaite, dit-elle. Tiens, murmura-t-elle ensuite, en lui tendant un petit parapluie. Rosalie vient de téléphoner pour dire que tu n'en as pas pris. Vois ce que tu en fais, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ne corrompt pas mon rendez-vous Alice, gronda Edward qui arrivait derrière elle.

Bella s'empressa de planquer le parapluie noir dans une fougère qui se trouvait dans une jardinière à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour Edward, dit-elle alors qu'il apparaissait devant elle, écartant sa sœur sans ménagement.

-Salut, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. On y va ?

Bella fit un signe de main en direction de la voiture et il passa devant elle en rigolant. Elle saisit alors le parapluie discrètement et le cacha dans son dos. Lorsqu'il contourna la voiture pour aller s'asseoir côté passager, elle déposa l'objet ainsi que son sac sur la banquette arrière puis le rejoint à l'avant.

-J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur où t'emmener, mais y-a-t-il un endroit particulier où tu aimerais aller ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture.

-Epate-moi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard puis démarra. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Edward se tendre, poser sa main sur la poignée de la portière et s'enfoncer dans son siège. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

"Qu'ont-ils bien pu lui raconter ? " se dit-elle.

Elle sortit de sa place de parking, et s'engagea sur la route principale, roulant avec un petit soixante. Elle suivit calmement la route et réprima un gloussement lorsqu'elle vit Edward froncer les sourcils, secouer la tête et se redresser progressivement.

-Ca va, tu es détendu ? s'enquit-elle sournoisement.

-Je..euh...oui..

-Un problème ?

-Non..pas du tout...au contraire.

- Laisse-moi deviner : Alice et Emmett t'ont sûrement conforté dans l'idée que je conduisais extrêmement mal, qu'il ne fallait jamais monter avec moi, des choses comme ça. Et toi tu as tout de suite cru que je prenais les virages sur deux roues, que je faisais du cent soixante sur les chemins de terre et que j'étais un vrai danger public.

-Oui, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. En fait, ils disaient ça car tu roules doucement et qu'ils aiment la vitesse.

-A quelque chose près, oui. Tu n'es pas comme eux ?

-Eh bien, je roule à une vitesse normale quoi. J'essaye de m'en tenir aux limitations. Mais quand je dois accélérer, je n'ai pas peur et j'y vais franchement. Je peux rouler très vite s'il y en a besoin, mais ce n'est pas par pur plaisir. Pas comme eux. J'ai une Volvo par goût des belles voitures, non pas par goût de la vitesse comme Alice. Elle n'y connait rien du tout en voiture. Elle regarde l'inscription "voiture de course" en premier.

Bella éclata de rire, reconnaissant tout de suite Alice dans cette description.

-C'est un peu comme ça aussi pour les vêtements, constata-t-elle. Les grands couturiers italiens et français d'abord, même s'il y a un superbe pantalon en promotion mais qui provient d'une chaîne de vêtements pas chers juste à côté. Elle regarde l'étiquette avant de regarder la tête du vêtement.

-Ca s'est passé comme ça pour toi aussi ?

-Nous sommes allées dans une grande surface avec pleins de boutiques de vêtements de sous marques. Je leur ai dis qu'elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient à condition qu'on reste ici. Je me vois mal débourser tous mes salaires de l'année dans une paire de Christian Louboutin. Enfin, elles m'ont quand même eue.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux, avec un grand sourire.

Bella rougit violemment et se gifla mentalement.

"Réfléchis avant de parler !"

-Eh bien, niveau lingerie, je n'ai pas su les arrêter...

-Oh. Je vois, dit-il, figé, rougissant à son tour.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Bella pria pour que les premiers arbres du petit parc apparaissent. Sa prière fut exaucée, et elle se gara sur le petit parking attenant.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Edward.

-C'est ici que je viens pour mes révisions, expliqua Bella. C'est un petit parc, je ne connais pas le nom. Bien plus calme que le Boston Common. Et derrière les sapins là-bas, il y a un glacier ambulant qui d'après moi fait les meilleures glaces de tout Boston. Du moins, à prix abordables.

Edward rit doucement et la suivit hors de la voiture. Repensant aux paroles mystérieuses d'Alice, Bella décida de laisser le parapluie dans la voiture et prit seulement son sac à main. Elle se dirigea aux côté d'Edward vers l'entrée du parc et ils prirent une allure lente.

-Parle-moi de toi, commença Bella.

-Tu sais déjà plein de choses, constata Edward. Tu connais même ma pire honte.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.

Edward, qui riait doucement, s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse.

-Eh bien, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, je suis né le 26 février 1983 à Boston. Je suis le fils unique de Carlisle Cullen, qui m'a eu à l'âge de 19 ans et d'Esmée Cullen qui m'a enfanté à 17 ans. Je suis le frère d'Alice Cullen. Nous avons 3 ans d'écart. J'ai toujours vécu à Boston, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne connaissais pas du tout ce petit parc. J'ai commencé le piano à l'âge de cinq ans, assez précoce, c'est vrai. Puis c'est vite devenu ma passion, je me suis mis ensuite à la guitare, puis au violon, au saxophone. J'avais d'ailleurs un petit groupe quand j'étais au lycée. Je faisais un peu de tout.

-Tu étais à quel lycée ?

-Au Boston Private High School.

-Quand même, chuchota Bella, admirative.

Edward émit un petit rire puis se racla la gorge.

-Je me suis mis également au rugby et au base-ball.

-Aïe, le base-ball. Je déteste y jouer, commenta Bella.

-Je comprends tout à fait, je te conseille même de ne pas réitérer l'expérience, conclut sèchement Edward, portant inconsciemment sa main à son nez. Je n'imagine même pas si cela avait été une batte, murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, chuchota Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. Bon, après le lycée, je suis parti à New York puis à Chicago et enfin à Denver. J'étais allé à New York pour me spécialiser en langues, et dans mon emploi du temps, il fallait absolument insérer une activité en plus du sport. Il y avait dessin, archéologie, théâtre et musique. Le problème avec la musique, c'est que c'était surtout une option et que ce n'était pas très intéressant pour quelqu'un qui en pratiquait déjà intensément. Le dessin, c'est mon point faible et le théâtre, je ne m'y sentais pas. Je me suis dis que gratouiller des fossiles, ça n'allait pas me tuer. Puis nous avons fait une expédition au Texas et j'ai adoré. Et dès l'année suivante, je suis parti à Chicago pour commencer l'archéologie. Ils m'ont ensuite transféré à Denver pour me spécialiser en ossements. C'est là que j'ai arrêté le rugby. Voilà pour mon petit parcours santé, plaisanta-t-il enfin devant le mutisme de Bella.

-C'est épatant...commenta-t-elle. Bon ! Que veux-tu comme parfum ?

Les deux jeunes étaient arrivés à proximité du glacier et Bella se sentait totalement d'attaque à manger une glace. Jusqu'à présent, la promenade s'était parfaitement bien déroulée, aucun accrochage, aucun vêtement arraché ni d'exhibition sous le nez d'Edward. Le ciel était assez couvert mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il pleuve donc le soleil ne risquerait pas de faire fondre trop rapidement la glace qui tomberait automatiquement sur la chemise à carreaux ou le débardeur en dessous.

-Eh bien, hum...chocolat, et cappuccino et euh...chocolat.

-Gros appétit ? demanda Bella, amusée.

-Assez oui, j'avais l'estomac trop noué pour dîner ce midi.

Le sourire de Bella retomba légèrement et elle rougit.

-Pour moi aussi.. Bon, je prendrai, chocolat, caramel, et tiramisu.

-Excellent choix, commenta Edward, encore rougissant, mais heureux de la précédente phrase de Bella.

"Bon sang, ma fille, calme toi !" se réprimanda Bella.

Le glacier leur tendit leur commande et Bella amorça un mouvement pour prendre son porte-monnaie.

-Attends ! intervint Edward. Je...

-Ah non, s'énerva Bella.

-Si, la contredit Edward.

-C'est MON rendez-vous, JE t'ai invité, JE paie. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, mon coco.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment sous l'œil amusé du glacier puis Edward rompit le contact et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Très bien, dit-il.

-Parfait, répondit Bella d'un ton incertain.

Elle n'était plus sûre que ce soit une bonne idée à présent.

"Il ne serait pas si sournois...si ?".

Bella paya donc la commande et ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc, ordre de Bella.

"Je m'emmêlerai les pinceaux si je dois manger la glace avec la petite cuillère rose et en même temps coordonner mes jambes. On limitera les dégâts." pensa-t-elle.

Elle suivit Edward, et regarda d'un œil mauvais la branche de sapin au dessus du banc. Ils commencèrent leur glace en silence.

-C'est merveilleux, commenta Edward. Je crois bien que tu as raison.

-Je sais, répondit Bella en léchant sa cuillère en plastique.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sceptique à la branche.

-Edward, je ne la sens pas cette branche...

-Mais si. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est solide. Rien hormis la foudre ne peut la faire tomber. Et il n'y a pas de foudre.

Bella resta suspicieuse puis continua un peu sa glace.

-Et sinon, côté vie ? Tu m'as parlé de ton aspect scolaire mais...

-Oh dis donc ! Je peux goûter ton tiramisu ?

-Hein qui ? Ah oui. Le tiramisu. Bien sûr, vas-y.

Edward approcha donc sa cuillère de la boule convoitée et en racla un peu. Bella détourna le regard lorsqu'Edward porta la cuillère à sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir. Elle sentait une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre et ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Elle se concentra donc sur la vieille dame qui nourrissait les pigeons de ville.

-Ecoute, côté vie, je n'avais pas excessivement d'amis. Si, en fait. Des types que j'ai rencontré à la fac. Eric et Ben. Super sympa ces gars. En réalité, années collège, mes amis c'était James, Victoria...et la bande...Et au lycée, j'avais assez de mal à m'ouvrir. Je restais surtout avec Tyler et ma cousine Kate.

Voyant son regard perdu dans le vide, Bella se sentit coupable de lui rappeler ces tristes moments et elle décida de prendre à son tour le taureau par les cornes et de le distraire.

-Dis..je peux prendre un peu de ton cappuccino ?

-Evidemment.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du lui afin d'atteindre la glace, et décala légèrement la sienne sur le côté pour éviter une tâche.

-Huuum, gémit-elle alors qu'elle goûtait.

Elle se décala alors un peu, à contre cœur, et alors qu'elle ramenait la glace vers elle, quelque chose de blanc tomba de la branche, la faisant hurler de frayeur.

-Mon dieu, Bella, qu'y-a-t-il ? s'affola Edward.

-Je...ce n'est rien...répondit Bella, le souffle court. Juste une attaque au cœur..ce n'est rien...reprendre mon souffle.

-Euh huum, toussota Edward, retenant vraiment difficilement un grand sourire. Si, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, termina-t-il, en désignant de sa cuillère la substance blanche et noire fièrement posée sur la boule chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce ? murmura Bella, concentrée, en rapprochant ses yeux vers la glace.

Son regard devint noir de fureur, et elle leva rapidement la tête, manquant de se faire un tour de cou, pour foudroyer du regard un pigeon bien dodu, gentiment installé sur la branche. De rage, elle lança la glace dans sa direction et manqua sa cible. En quelques battements d'ailes précipités, le pigeon s'en alla et retourna près de la vieille dame qui lançait des croûtes de pain.

Furieuse, elle se rassit sur le banc et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard mauvais à Edward qui explosa de rire.

-Je..croyais que tu étais...plutôt du genre..à défendre...les causes animales, dit-il difficilement.

-Je le suis, marmonna Bella. Sauf quand ceux-ci excrètent sur ma nourriture !!! Et en priorité ces foutus volatiles !!! cria-t-elle ensuite, faisant ainsi redoubler le rire d'Edward et attirant quelques regards sur elle.

"Le distraire...tu as gagné ma jolie. Maudits oiseaux !".

-Bella ?

-Quoi ? grogna-t-elle, en train de bouder.

-Tu m'aides à finir ma glace ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et vit ses yeux brillants. Elle sourit alors et il se colla à elle, cuillère en main. Ils restèrent un moment à manger la glace d'Edward, se souriant et se fixant.

-Et niveau...sentimental ? demanda-t-elle enfin alors qu'il terminait la dernière boule chocolat.

Edward rougit alors et jeta la coupe dans la poubelle située à côté du banc.

-Eh bien...hum, il y a eu Victoria et Sabrina, vite fait, au lycée. Et après à la fac, eh bien...hum...

-Jessica, conclut Bella, sombrement.

-Non. Enfin, si, les deux dernières années. Et encore, nous ne restions pas ensemble tout le temps. Mais il y a eu pas mal...d'aventures...

-Comme Emmett ? Juste pour le sexe.

Edward rougit davantage et toussa bruyamment.

-Oui. Mais il n'y avait presque pas de conversation. Je rencontrais une fille, on passait la soirée et c'était fini. Pas de rendez-vous ensuite ni rien. J'étais un beau salop, termina-t-il sombrement.

-Non. Et puis, c'est ton passé. L'important, maintenant, c'est ton présent.

Edward lui sourit rassuré. Le ciel se couvrit rapidement et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans ce parc depuis bientôt trois heures.

-On devrait songer à y aller, commença Edward.

-On devrait, confirma Bella.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mais furent interrompus par de grosses gouttes qui tombaient du ciel.

-Il va y avoir un orage. On ferait mieux d'y aller. Viens.

Il prit la main de Bella et courut avec elle. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort et il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour être bien trempés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Bella claquait des dents et les doigts d'Edward étaient engourdis. Elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ils entrèrent dans l'habitacle sec.

-Tiens, je l'avais laissé ici, dit Edward en tendant un sweat à Bella.

-Prends-le toi, répondit Bella en secouant négativement la tête. Il y a aussi des couvertures dans le coffre.

-Pouvons-nous y accéder par l'intérieur ?

Bella approuva et Edward essaya de sa faufiler entre les deux sièges. Il se rassit quelques secondes plus tard, grimaçant.

-Pas assez souple ni assez fin, expliqua-t-il.

Bella s'élança à son tour entre les sièges et se tortilla pour atteindre la banquette. Arrivée là, elle se mit à genoux et sortit du coffre deux couvertures en laine. Elle les donna à Edward et essaya de retourner côté conducteur.

-Tu devrais essayer à reculons, sinon tu seras coincée la tête en bas, conseilla Edward.

-Tu as raison.

La jeune femme se tourna alors et passa ses jambes entre les deux sièges. Edward la saisit aux hanches et l'aida à se décoincer. Après plusieurs contorsions, elle se retrouva siège passager, sur les genoux d'Edward qui la tenait dans ses bras.

-Est-ce-que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle tremblait.

-Je crois, oui.

Il prit une couverture et l'enroula à l'intérieur. Il mit ensuite le contact et alluma le chauffage.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non, répondit-elle. je vais le faire. Mais il faut juste que je me réchauffe un peu. Jusque quelques minutes. Tu as froid, constata-t-elle ensuite alors qu'il tremblait contre elle.

Elle prit la deuxième couverture, et, sans quitter ses genoux, lui passa autour du dos et des épaules.

-Merci, répondit-il.

-De rien...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, se réchauffant mutuellement. Bella sentait à nouveau cette chaleur dans son ventre et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Edward. Elle se positionna sur le siège conducteur et sortit la voiture du parking. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

Esmée, qui devait les guetter, les vit sortir de la voiture trempés et elle accourut avec un grand parapluie.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle. Entrez vite au chaud.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison, et Bella s'arrêta dans le hall. Elle retira sa couverture, enleva ensuite le sweat d'Edward qu'elle avait fini par mettre et le tendit à Esmée.

-Edward, cours vite te changer, ordonna Esmée. Bella, Alice va te prêter des vêtements secs et...

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine Esmée, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer. Je vais vite rentrer à la maison. Mais merci quand même.

-Oh Bella, tu es sûre ? insista Esmée, désemparée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit à Edward.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle. A bientôt.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir Edward la retint par le bras et s'approcha d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine chaude sur son cou et la chaleur dans son ventre se fit encore plus intense.

-Je passe te prendre lundi à deux heures, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et lui mettant la couverture en laine dans les mains.

Le souffle de Bella se bloqua lorsqu'il lui caressa furtivement la joue du bout de ses doigts froids. Elle frissonna sous ce contact puis reprit contenance et lui sourit à nouveau. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas à reculons puis se tourna et sortit de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa voiture, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, rencontrant ainsi le dossier du siège. Elle expira longuement puis sourit idiotement.

-Bon sang, je suis vraiment trop amoureuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Adultes et responsables

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes (en vrai) car j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible mais je ne sais pas encore si j'ai réussi^^ Donc voilà le treizième chapitre ! (désolée, j'ai changé d'avis par rapport à ce que j'ai dis dans certaines réponses aux reviews^^). Juste, il y a une incohérence, je suis vraiment désolée, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dis que Tanya était une coloc' à Alice, mais dans le chapitre 9, j'ai dis que Rosalie allait travailler avec elle pour le magazine. Donc, bon ça fait un peu lourd donc Rosalie ne travaillera pas avec Tanya. Pareil pour Alice, bref, c'est l'embrouille totale mais je l'ai modifié donc voilà. Alice travaillera avec Tia et non avec Carmen qui est sa tante. Rosalie avec Senna (j'ai inventé les noms de famille en fonction de l'origine^^) et Bella toujours avec Chelsea. Voilà. Désolée pour ça, mais maintenant j'ai pris note, tout va bien. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :D Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_**Note de la relectrice :**__ Bonsoir à tous !!! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! J'ai vu que vous aussi vous avez été morts de rire par rapport au pigeon !! Je vous dis pas le fou rire devant l'ordi ! mdr mdr…_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Lilie13 : Excrément, c'est parfait^^ Oué elle a vraiment la poisse cette fille là...T'es née le 26 février de quelle année ? par curiosité^^ J'ai pris cette date car mon copain est né ce jour-là également^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite^^_

_-Nini : Oui, elle est rigolote Rosalie^^ Arg...les échardes...Un peu rapprochés dans la voiture ? un peu ? lol donne moi la définition de ton "un peu" car moi quand je suis sur les genoux de quelqu'un, je suis vraiment très proche mdr On a pas la même conception^^ Merci pour ta review^^_

_-Sophiebelier : Lol tu as raison ^^_

_-Alex (ou alexandra ou autre) : aaaaaaah ! Bah ça va largement mieux^^ Pour toi ce n'était pas illisible puisque tu savais ce que tu avais mis...mais alors pour moi et Mimily, on peinait^^ Merci pour ta review et contente que ça t'ait plu !( Mimily : Je confirme !!!)_

_-Laurie : Tu ne me lasseras jamais en disant que tu adores mon histoire, ne t'inquiètes pas^^_

_-Phika17 : Contente que tu aimes autant ! merci pour tout^^_

_-Tim Tell Will : Oui c'est sûr, Bella n'en a pas fait bon usage...Mais bon, si l'épisode du pigeon n'avait pas eu lieu, Bella et Edward ne se serait pas tant rapprochés...faut voir le bon côté^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ! et merci_

_-Pauline : Voilà le dimanche, puis le lundi^^ Oué désolée si c'est plus court, je ne compte pas les mots, j'y fais à l'inspiration et ça m'embête de rajouter des trucs pour allonger parce que ça me vient tout de suite. Quand j'écris c'est d'une seule traite...ça m'embête de broder..voilà mais je pense que la taille du chapitre reste tout à fait honorable. Certains chapitres d'autres fics sont aussi longs que l'écran de ton pc et postés très irrégulièrement..donc bon, je suis un peu excusée^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_-Morgane : Je suis fière de ma Rosalie, c'est un peu mon personnage préférée, je me défoule sur elle^^ Ah oui si là c'est pas du rapprochement, offrez moi une corde pour me pendre^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et merci pour tes compliments et ta review._

_.fr : Oué elle n'avait pas tord ! Contente que tu aimes ! _

_-Mrs Esmé Cullen : oui, il ne s'est pas loupé ! Lol pas tout de suite ce genre d'acrobatie^^ Mdr désolée de t'avoir déçu^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'y ai mis du cœur^^_

_-Nella : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir bien apprécié le moment de "perdage de pédale" des amies de Bella mdr J'espère que tu va aimer ! _

_-Douline : Lol tant mieux si pépette te plaît^^ Dis moi si tu aimes ce chapitre !_

_**Résumé : **__Le rendez-vous de la glace s'est enfin déroulé, malgré les multiples recommandations de Rosalie, et son stress justifié, le rendez-vous aurait pu être saccagé par un pigeon... Edward et Bella se sont nettement rapprochés et Edward l'invite à son tour pour un rendez-vous le lundi suivant...Voyons comment se déroulera le dimanche..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 13 : Adultes et responsables**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alice dépêche toi ! chuchota Rosalie.

-Attends je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose...un pantalon.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-que...?!"

-Alice vite, je suis pressée !

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, grogna la voix endormie de Bella.

Les deux intruses se figèrent et lui offrirent un sourire contrit.

-C'est que...commença Alice en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

-On veut tout savoir ! s'écria Rosalie en sautant sur Bella.

-Aïe ! Bon sang, vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je me lève, marmonna Bella, faussement énervée.

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en baillant.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Huit heures. On a jugé que c'était une heure décente pour venir te réveiller, répondit Alice.

-Huit heures un dimanche matin !!! Vous êtes folles ma parole ! Bon...puisque vous êtes là...OH LES FILLES C'ETAIT EXTRA !!!! hurla Bella.

Les deux autres se jetèrent sur elle, avides de renseignements.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ? demanda Alice

-Où êtes-vous allés ? questionna Rosalie

- Je...

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ? la coupa Alice.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? renchérit Rosolie.

-Ca suffit ! On a parlé et mangé une glace, nous sommes allés dans ce petit parc où je vais quand j'ai besoin de réviser, nous avons parlé de lui, et non.

-Quoi non ? demanda Rosalie, agacée.

-On ne s'est pas embrassés.

Alice prit un air horrifié tandis que Rosalie mettait la main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais comment ça se fait ! s'affola-t-elle.

- Bon, raconte-nous tout dans les moindres détails !

Bella leur décrivit donc toute son après-midi et constata à la fin de son récit, que ses deux amies étaient en extase et papillonnaient des yeux sans cesse.

-Que c'est romantique, commenta Alice dans un soupir.

-Quelle idée de l'interroger sur ses ex, réprimanda Rosalie, soudainement énervée.

-Bon, ils se sont fait un câlin, c'est déjà pas mal, tempéra Alice.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir mentionné ceci.

-Siiiiii ! Dans la voiture ! Eeeh ! Ca me rappelle cette fois avec Jasper, dans la voiture, c'était...

-Je ne veux pas savoir, intervint Rosalie, dégoutée. Tu verras quand Bella et Edward auront couché ensemble ! Tu vas vite déchanter !

-Ah, tu crois ? demanda Alice, pensivement. Non, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment que je crois que je voudrai tout savoir !

-Même sa taille de...

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, intervint Bella, rouge, avec un petit rire gêné. Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il m'a invité demain.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Alice. C'est fantastique !

-OH OUI OH OUI !!! hurla Emmett avec une voix de midinette, en déboulant dans la chambre comme un possédé.

Bella lui offrit un large sourire tandis que Rosalie et Alice affichaient un air blasé. La blonde se leva ensuite pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sur le regard écœuré de Bella. Emmett reprit contenance après quelques instants d'embrassades intensives et toussota.

-Ma sœurette, tu vas pouvoir voir Dom Juan avant l'heure. J'ai décidé d'aller au bowling cet après-midi. Les gars sont d'accord. Au fait Alice, ton frère te remercie d'avoir hurlé comme une hystérique en te levant. Il avait l'air assez frustré au téléphone, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui rougissait.

-Quoi ! dit-elle.

-Rien, rien, grogna Emmett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Excellent Bella ! Tu es parfaite, commenta Alice en tapant joyeusement des mains.

Bella jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif à son décolleté et ses talons aiguilles.

-Pas sur.

-Si, si tu es parfaite ! Emmett ! Tu es un gars, viens donner ton avis, cria Rosalie.

Le concerné passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement les yeux fermés.

-Êtes-vous décentes, mesdemoiselles ?

-Emmett, s'impatienta Rosalie.

Le jeune homme sourit et ouvrit les yeux avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Les cheveux de Bella se dressèrent alors qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient la chair de poule.

-Vous n'allez pas la laisser sortir comme ça ! rugit-il en pointant sa sœur du doigt. On dirait une, une... !

Rosalie lui jeta un regard noir et Emmett perdit ses couleurs quand il s'aperçut que, à quelques détails près, elle était habillée exactement pareil que sa sœur.

-Bien sûr ma Rose, toi c'est différent, tu le portes tellement bien, tu es magnifique..

-Ouai, ouai...

-Je te jure ma Caille, je...

-Et moi je suis un thon, c'est ça ? intervint Bella, furieuse. Je n'ai pas le droit de me vêtir ainsi sous prétexte que je suis moins jolie ?

-Non, mais tu es ma sœur et...

-Rosalie est la sœur de Jasper.

-Euh, je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Je ne le vois pas non plus quand tu utilises notre lien de parenté comme argument.

Emmett soupira et sortit de la chambre. Alice et Rosalie poussèrent un petit cri de joie et se retournèrent vers Bella.

-C'était ma-gni-fi-que ! s'exclama Rosalie. Comment tu nous l'as mouché !

-J'avoue, se vanta Bella avec un air de fierté. Bon, d'accord. Le décolleté n'est pas trop échancré, les talons ne sont pas excessivement hauts, et je porte un pantalon. Donc bon.

Alice leva son poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Elles-mêmes étant déjà prêtes, elles sortirent de la chambre, s'attendant à ce que Bella les suive.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Alice, chuchota Bella. Je ne sais pas marcher avec des escarpins.

-Oh.

La jeune fille appela discrètement Rosalie, lui chuchota quelque chose et elles fermèrent à clé la porte donnant au couloir de l'étage.

-Rosalie ? As-tu le dictionnaire ?

-Le voici.

Alice saisit le pavé entre ses mains, et le posa sur la tête de Bella.

-Euh...Alice ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune.

-Le principe est simple, commença Rosalie. Le dictionnaire doit tenir sur ta tête sans trop d'aide de ta part, tu dois donc te tenir droite. Ensuite, tu fais des petits pas. Lents. Après nous accélérerons. Prête ?

-Euh...pas vraiment...

-Go ! cria Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures et une centaine de chûtes, de trébuchements, de tordage plus tard, Bella était assise sur son canapé, une poche de glace sur les chevilles.

-Vous croyez que je m'en sortirai ?

-Eh bien, commença Alice. Il est vrai que beaucoup de tes chûtes venaient du fait que tu laissais tomber le dictionnaire. Mais oui, je pense que tu t'en sortiras. Et puis, tu auras d'autres chaussures pour aller sur les pistes.

Bella hocha la tête et se leva, suivant ses amies qui se dirigèrent vers le pick up d'Emmett. La route fut assez calme, parfois Alice entonnait un petit chant rythmé, accompagnée de Rosalie. Bella, elle, était trop excitée à l'idée de voir Edward qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot et s'arrêter de sourire bêtement.

-J'étais si niaise avant de me mettre avec ton frère ?

Bella lui donna un coup de coude sans perdre son sourire.

-Tu ne l'étais peut-être pas autant que moi, mais toi ça a duré plus de dix ans.

Rosalie grogna alors qu'Emmett et Alice éclataient de rire. Le jeune homme gara son 4x4 sur une place de parking, mangeant à moitié celle d'à côté, et sortit de la voiture. Les jeunes filles soufflèrent un bon coup avant que Rosalie et Alice ne pousse la portière et sortent. Rosalie secoua légèrement ses cheveux blonds alors qu'Alice remettait la manche de son débardeur en place. Bella souffla à son tour et posa d'abord ses deux pieds sur le sol avant de sortir. Rougissante, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que Rosalie lui faisait un clin d'œil. Bella se rapprocha de ses amies et elles commencèrent à marcher en direction des garçons.

-Edward, ne t'ais-je pas déjà dis de ne pas reluquer ma sœur ? gronda Emmett.

-Désolé, c'est un peu dur, répondit Edward d'une voix atone, le regard fixé sur Bella.

A ces mots, Bella rougit plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible pour l'espèce humaine et baissa la tête avant de faire précipitamment la bise à Jasper et Edward. Les jeunes filles passèrent ensuite devant avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

-Edward te regarde, chuchota Rosalie, la bouche tordue sur le côté.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Bella de la même façon.

-Je te jure, il ne t'a pas lâché du regard depuis que tu es sortie de cette voiture.

-Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ! Oh, c'est épouvantable, je suis lamentable, on dirait une adolescente qui va à sa première boum avec le mec de ses rêves.

-Chut ! Taisez-vous, ils arrivent, intervint Alice. Une paire de 36, et deux de 38, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme lui tendit les paires de chaussures et elles se dirigèrent vers un canapé pour les enfiler. Les garçons les rejoignirent avec leurs souliers quelques instants plus tard et s'assirent avec elles.

-Je vais poser mes chaussures, annonça Alice.

Jasper et Emmett la suivirent tandis que Rosalie finissait de lacer les siennes.

-C'est difficile ? demanda Edward en désignant du menton les pieds rouges de Bella qu'elle était en train de masser.

-Un peu, répondit-elle. Mais ça va, je commence à m'y faire. Et puis, il y a du progrès, je ne me suis pas étalée en descendant du pick up.

Edward éclata de rire et Bella sourit. Elle esquissa une grimace en passant sa main sur la tranche du pied et Edward posa ses chaussures à côté de lui.

-Viens, dit-il.

Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il prit ses pieds, mais se détendit totalement lorsqu'il commença à la masser.

-Oh dis donc...

-Stage chez un kiné, au lycée, expliqua-t-il.

-Pour une fois qu'un...hum... stage est...bénéfique, marmonna Bella, les yeux fermés.

-Dites le si on vous gêne, grogna Emmett en se laissant tomber à côté d'Edward.

Rosalie mit une claque sur la tête de son petit ami qui grimaça et Edward sourit.

-Puisque tu ne t'es pas proposé pour le faire, je me suis comporté en gentleman.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu te comportes en gentleman, Edward, répliqua Bella sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Humm...avec plaisir, répondit le concerné en rougissant.

-Bon allez ! C'est parti ! s'exclama Jasper en prenant une boule.

-Je vais chercher à boire. Qui veut quoi ? demanda Edward.

-Bière.

-Bière.

-Jus d'orange, frérot de mon cœur.

-Pareil, répondit Rosalie.

Edward grogna au surnom de sa sœur et se tourna vers Bella.

-Belle ?

-Jus de framboise. S'il te plaît.

-La seule qui est polie en ce bas monde, s'écria Edward, acerbe, à l'adresse des autres.

Des "steu plait" peu convainquant fusèrent et Bella éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle vit Edward revenir avec deux plateaux en équilibre, elle se leva pour lui filer un coup de main et distribua les boissons. Elle haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward lui tendait un verre de jus de framboise dont la contenance était deux fois supérieure à celle des autres, alors que lui n'avait rien.

Sans mot dire, il plaça deux pailles dans le verre et commença à boire. Bella rougit et haussa les épaules avant de boire à son tour. Elle offrit un petit sourire à Edward et fusilla Rosalie du regard qui les observait d'un air satisfait.

-Bon, Bella, c'est à ton tour, annonça Emmett.

Elle entendit Edward pousser un petit grognement de mécontentement mais se leva quand même. Se dirigeant vers la piste sous le regard attentif des autres, elle souffla et serra les poings.

"N'oublie pas que c'est la boule qui doit rouler jusqu'aux quilles, pas toi...n'oublie pas de lâcher la boule...ne trébuche pas" pensa-t-elle.

Les mains moites, elle saisit une boule qu'elle soutint avec son autre main et se positionna au centre de l'avant-piste avant de placer ses doigts dans les grips. Ses motivations étaient importantes : Edward se trouvait derrière elle, il ne fallait donc pas se ridiculiser, il fallait faire gagner l'équipe des filles et surtout prouver qu'elle était douée en quelque chose d'un peu physique.

Rassurée, elle se prépara et s'apprêtait à lancer la boule lorsqu'Emmett intervint.

-Edward trouve que tu as un sacré beau derrière, cria-t-il.

La boule lui échappa des mains et alla directement se réfugier dans la rigole gauche.

-Boule morte !! hurla Emmett, satisfait. Aïe ! Edward, tu es cinglé mon vieux !

-Dis pas des conneries !

-Ah. En fait, tu trouves les fesses de ma sœur laides, c'est ça ? Oublie Bella, ton cul est moche !

-Emmett !!! cria Edward.

Bella passa à côté d'eux rougissante et s'assit à côté de Rosalie.

-On ne t'en veut pas, il a triché. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va se venger ! marmonna Rosalie. Emmett, c'est à toi mon cœur !

Le concerné bomba le torse et alla prendre une boule. Rosalie se positionna derrière lui et commença à tracer des cercles dans son dos.

-Hey ! C'est interdit de toucher le joueur ! Vas-t-en Rose ! s'exclama Jasper.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de la piste et mit sa jambe sur son genou avant d'entortiller une mèche de cheveux. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et passa une main sur sa jambe découverte, avant de plisser sa jupe. Elle entendit Emmett déglutir et, fière de son effet, continua son manège.

-Bon, Emmett, cette boule ! s'impatienta Jasper qui n'avait manifestement rien vu des agissements de sa sœur.

-Ouais, ouais, grogna Emmett.

Il se pencha un peu avant de s'élancer et eut juste le temps de voir Rosalie passer sa main sur son décolleté avant de tomber à plat ventre sur la piste et d'observer la boule se diriger rapidement vers la rigole.

-Faute ! s'écria Bella en tapant des mains, ravie du plan de sa meilleure amie.

Rosalie passa ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers ses amies avant de taper dans la main de Bella.

-Emmett...d'habitude, c'est Bella qui fait ce genre de spectacle, dit Jasper, désespéré. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mais c'est Rose, balbutia le grand brun. Elle...je...

-Rose l'a vachement bien allumé, répondit Edward.

-Ah bon ? s'écria Jasper en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Mais tu l'as vu faire Ed' ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ! cria Jasper en levant les bras.

Edward éclata de rire mais essaya de reprendre contenance devant le regard mauvais d'Emmett.

-Je voulais le voir se ridiculiser. Je savais que ça allait marcher, je ne voulais pas louper ça. Allez, Jazz, tu as quand même eu un énorme sourire lorsqu'il s'est lamentablement étalé sur la piste.

-Faux frères, grogna Emmett à l'adresse des deux hommes. Pis de toutes façons, Ed', tu l'as dis toi même que tu n'aimais pas les fesses de ma sœur, alors prends-en toi à toi-même.

-Je n'ai jamais dis...

-Si ! Quand tu as nié les aimer.

-Emmett...menacèrent Edward et Rosalie en cœur alors que Jasper et Alice se bidonnaient et que Bella rougissait.

-Edward...

-Bon ! cria Edward, énervé. J'adore les fesses de Bella, j'en suis fou elles sont parfaites ! Maintenant, peux-tu me laisser accéder à la piste !?...Merci ajouta-t-il alors que le grand baraqué se déplaçait sur le côté, choqué.

Le groupe s'était figé aux paroles d'Edward. Malgré son rouge aux joues, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une arriérée et essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Rosalie et Alice se mirent à sourire puis à rire, suivies par Jasper. Emmett lui restait figé, encore troublé par les paroles du rouquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Edward avait fait tomber six quilles, le maximum depuis le début de la partie, c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de Bella. Les deux, tendus et crispés, n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche ni même respirer.

-Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Edward avant de rougir.

-C'était honnête, ou juste pour faire taire mon frère ? demanda Bella.

"Nom d'un chien, tu es folle ! Lui demander ça ! Tu étais sensée dire quelque chose du style "pas grave" ! "

Edward parut lui aussi décontenancé par la question, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Je...oui...balbutia-t-il.

-Vrai ?

-Oui, dit-il plus déterminé.

Bella se rapprocha de lui et se pencha vers son oreille, posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle le sentit frissonner sous le contact et sourit.

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup tes fesses. Elles sont même encore mieux sans rien pour les couvrir.

Edward se figea et Bella retourna à sa place avant de fixer la piste comme si de rien n'était, snobant le regard ahuri d'Edward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Mais tu es malade !! Oh bon sang, oh bon sang, oh bon sang !" se dit-elle.

Elle regarda Rosalie et Emmett, enlacés, se diriger sournoisement vers les toilettes et Jasper se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'Edward.

-Bah, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet face au regard noir et vide d'Edward et son sourire stupide.

Bella se leva pour rejoindre Alice qui lui faisait signe un peu plus loin.

-Un truc...merveilleux, l'entendit-elle dire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu as allumé mon frère ! s'écria Alice, assise sur le lit de Bella. Tu l'as chauffé, je n'en reviens pas.

-Bon sang, que t'est-il passé par la tête ? demanda Rosalie en rigolant. Et tu lui as dis quoi, exactement ?

-Je..je lui ai demandé s'il avait dit vrai et je me suis rapprochée de lui et je lui ai chuchoté que j'aimais aussi beaucoup ses fesses et que...

-Que quoi ! s'écria Alice alors que Rosalie hochait vigoureusement la tête, la langue entre les lèvres.

-Que...hum...elles étaient encore mieux sans rien...

Les deux autres se redressèrent, plongées dans leurs réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ouvre de grands yeux.

-Ca veut dire quoi "sans rien" ?

-Euh...hum...eh bien, sans pantalon, sans sous-vêtement...

-Tu lui as reparlé de cette fois où tu l'as observé nu ! s'écria Alice.

-Oh Bella ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain, s'exclama Rosalie. Tu sors avec Edward. Rhaaaa j'le sens bien !

-Tu nous raconteras tout, hein ? Oh ! Vous savez quoi ! Demain soir, tout le monde dort à la maison. Pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle alors que Bella comptait protester.

Bella acquiesça et Alice se leva, leur dit au revoir et sortit de la pièce. Rosalie souhaita une bonne nuit à Bella avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Emmett et la jeune brune se mit en pyjama avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa dans son lit et ferma les yeux avant d'entendre un bruit de grincement.

-Soeurette ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Pas du tout, Em'.

-Ah-ah bon ?

-Oui. Même, merci.

-Tu sais tout ce que je dis, c'est pour rigoler. Puis je veux qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas facile. Mais dans le fond, je suis content.

-Je sais tout ça, Em'. Mais c'est gentil de venir me le dire. Maintenant, arrête de t'en faire, ne va pas trop loin quand même, viens me faire un bisou, et va voir Rose.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et sortit de la chambre quelques instants plus tard. Bella vit la lumière du couloir s'éteindre et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

_-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup tes fesses. Elles sont même encore mieux sans rien pour les couvrir._

_-Je vois, murmura Edward. Viens._

_Il lui prit la main et la guida à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il la conduisit vers un endroit abrité par deux sapins et la poussa contre un tronc. Bella retint son souffle lorsqu'Edward s'approcha d'elle._

_-Tu sais, dit-il, peut-être que c'est trop rapide, peut-être qu'on devrait prendre le temps de nous connaître mieux, mais bon sang, je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je suis adulte je veux profiter du moment et surtout, là maintenant, c'est toi que je veux. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas. La vérité, Isabella, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Complètement dingue. Tu me fais perdre mes moyens, tu me fais faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, dès que je suis avec toi mes réactions changent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mais en réalité, j'adore ça. J'adore quand tu plisses ton nez et que tu fronces les sourcils quand quelque chose te déplaît. J'adore ton sourire, tes yeux qui s'illuminent quand tu vois quelque chose qui te fait plaisir. Quand tu me vois moi, murmura-t-il ensuite. _

_Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle ferma les yeux, savourant. Puis, il dégagea quelques mèches de son front et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Il se décala ensuite, l'admirant alors qu'elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et les pommettes roses, le souffle court. Il posa ses mains sur son cou et y effectua un léger massage._

_-S'il te plaît Edw..._

_-Chut !_

_Il remonta ses mains en dessous de sa mâchoire et sans les retirer, caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme avec son pouce. Bella y passa sa langue ensuite, s'humidifiant, et Edward se pencha vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle sentit qu'il s'approchait encore et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres._

_-Bella...murmura-t-il._

_-Huum ?_

_-Bella..._

_-Oui, Edward....vas y..._

_-Bella ! Oh !_

_-Quoi ! _

-Isabella Swan !

Bella ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri à réveiller les morts lorsqu'elle aperçut Emmett penché sur elle.

-Emmett ! Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce-que...?

-Je ne préfère pas savoir de quoi tu rêvais mais il est une heure de l'après-midi et Edward a téléphoné pour dire qu'il passait te prendre à trois heures. On pensait que tu étais malade, tu t'es couchée tôt, tu te réveilles tard...

-J'arrive Emmett. Merci.

Le grand brun marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et sortit de la pièce, bousculant au passage Rosalie qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Bella, agacée, devant le regard moqueur de Rosalie.

-Pourquoi gémissais-tu ainsi ?

-Rien. Attends, tu ne t'imagines pas que je m'imaginais en train de...

-Oooh je n'imagine jamais, moi, je constate.

-Eh bien, je rêvais qu'il m'embrassait. Voilà. Oh bon sang, si maintenant je me mets à rêver de lui ainsi, on n'a pas fini.

-Pour l'instant, il fait un temps radieux, Edward passe te prendre dans moins de deux heures et tes jambes ressemblent à du poil de sanglier. Et c'est l'occasion de mettre la robe blanche. Donc dépêche-toi de sortir de ce lit et de courir à la salle d'eau. Non même pas. Saute de ce lit, et téléporte toi dans la salle d'eau, je veux t'y voir dans moins d'une seconde ! Et magne !!!!!!!

Bella, affolée, s'élança hors des couvertures et s'empressa de rejoindre Rosalie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-J'ARRIVE !! hurla Bella alors que la sonnette d'entrée retentissait à nouveau. Rosalie, pour l'amour du ciel va lui ouvrir !

-Hey ! C'est ton rendez-vous, pas le mien, répliqua Rosalie en appliquant une seconde couche de vernis rouge sur son gros orteil droit.

-Chiante...grogna Bella. Dis, tu me prépares mon sac pour ce soir -rien d'extravagant s'il te plaît- et n'oublie pas de dire à Emmett d'arroser cette petite fougère d'Amazonie qu'il y a sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Bella dévala les escaliers en courant, essayant de s'attacher les cheveux avec sa pince. Elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-Salut Ed' ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Bon-jour...murmura Edward, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je prends mon sac et j'arrive, annonça Bella avec un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans le salon.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit Emmett appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, parlant activement avec Edward.

-Emmett, arrêtes de lui faire tes recommandations et laisse-nous y aller, s'il te plaît. Et n'oublie pas la fougère ! Bisous frérot !

Bella s'agrippa au bras d'Edward et l'entraîna jusqu'à la Volvo de celui-ci. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, et souffla lorsqu'Edward claqua sa propre portière. Devant son air intrigué, elle sourit et se massa les tempes.

-J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me rendre folle, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu t'es réveillée il n'y a pas très longtemps à ce qu'il paraît.

-Effectivement.

-Trop absorbée dans ton rêve sans doute, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Bella pâlit et darda ses yeux exorbités sur la route.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis ? s'inquiéta Edward face à son manque de réaction.

-Rien, le rassura Bella avec un doux sourire. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Haaa. Tu te souviens des bois où vous vous étiez perdues ? Enfin, tu sais quand...

-Oui, je vois.

-Eh bien, pour retourner en ville il faut prendre une route sur la gauche. Mais il y a un tout petit chemin en terre plus loin sur la droite, masqué par des grands sapins. Au bout de ce chemin il y a une clairière, un petit ruisseau et un semblant d'étang.

Bella hocha la tête, impatiente de découvrir ce petit coin de paradis dans cette ville si grisâtre des Etats-Unis. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Volvo oscilla sur une route, assez mauvaise, et Bella se baissa inconsciemment afin d'éviter une branche d'arbre. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle entendit Edward rire.

-Tu sais il y a un toit, se moqua-t-il.

-Aaah ! Alors, c'est à cause de ça, toutes ces rayures au dessus de ma portière, s'écria-t-elle, malicieusement.

-Probablement, rit-il. Attends quoi ! ajouta-t-il en freinant. Des rayures tu dis ? Non, tu plaisantes !

-Tous les mêmes, répondit Bella en éclatant de rire.

Edward se renfrogna et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles pour n'importe quelle oreille humaine.

-Oh allez Ed', boude pas, je te taquine, s'excusa Bella.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un gros baiser bruyant sur la joue. La voiture fit une embardée sur la gauche avant qu'Edward ne reprenne son sang froid.

-Tu veux nous tuer, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi... réceptif, contra Bella.

-Nous y voilà, la coupa-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Bella détourna son regard d'Edward et observa le paysage autour d'elle. Cette accumulation de verdure et la sensation de fraîcheur lui rappelait Forks et elle sourit. Elle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le ruisseau où elle plongea la main. Elle la ressortit instantanément et la secoua.

-Un peu froide, expliqua-t-elle à Edward qui arrivait derrière elle.

-J'imagine, dit-il. Avec le temps qu'il a fait ces derniers jours. Bon, viens t'asseoir.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, sur le drap qu'il avait étendu.

-Alors ? dit-il.

-Pardon ?

-C'est ton tour, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh. Eh bien je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et Bella suffit amplement, pas Isa ni Zaza ou Isie ou autre, -non mais je précise car Emmett a parfois tendance à l'oublier, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire. Je suis née à Port Angeles. La "ville" à côté de Forks où j'ai résidé jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Ensuite, jusqu'à mes 15 ans j'ai vécu avec Phil et Renée à Phoenix et je suis revenue à Forks jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Après je suis venue ici, à Boston. Mon père, Charlie, est le shérif de Forks et ma mère rien.

-Pardon ?

-Elle ne travaille pas. Trop immature je pense. Quand je vivais avec elle, je devais sans cesse lui rappeler ce qu'elle devait faire, lui faire une liste. Je cuisinais également. Enfin, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement étant donné que c'était le seul moyen d'éviter l'intoxication ou la septicémie. Et si on écoutait mon père, c'était pizza et bière à chaque repas. Bien entendu, café le matin. En grosse quantité pour lui. Il collectionne les cafetières. Il en a cinq à la maison, et trois au bureau.

-Comment ça se fait ? s'écria Edward, ahuri.

-Il les enclenche à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour qu'un café soit toujours prêt. Au bureau, il a une assistante qui lui apporte une tasse régulièrement.

-Nom d'un chien. Et le système de l'expresso ? Non ?

-Il refuse de s'y mettre. Ca "gâcherait l'arôme du café et il y aurait moins de caféine". Balivernes si tu veux mon avis. Dès qu'il en achète une, il la prend d'une couleur différente. La dernière était jaune, celle d'avant rouge.

-Je connais ça. Ma mère collectionne les assiettes chat. Elle en prend une de chaque race. Mais c'est vrai que les cafetières, c'est particulier.

-Oui, répondit Bella en rigolant. Sinon, eh bien, j'ai été à la maternelle, puis au primaire, puis deux ans au collège de Forks, après les autres années à Phoenix et je suis revenue pour le lycée à Forks. Maintenant je suis en étude de langues pour faire journaliste et reporter. Cette année est mon année de stage. Je pense que je vais bientôt rechercher des maîtres de stage. Avec le magazine de Tia j'aurai déjà un maître pendant un mois puisqu'on commence en septembre. Et puis après, j'aimerai me lancer dans l'international. Mais bon, nous verrons. Il faut simplement que j'écrive de vrais articles et les envoie à la fac.

-Tu peux m'accompagner lors de fouilles et faire des articles si ça t'intéresse. Ils seraient d'accord.

Bella leva des yeux brillants vers lui et hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

"Je vais partir en voyage avec Edward, je vais partir avec lui, toute seule..enfin non il y a ses collègues mais...bon parle idiote !"

-J'adorerai...

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Bon, et tu faisais une activité quelconque en cours ? Ou extra-scolaire ?

-Du soutien de maths ? proposa Bella.

Edward éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Non mais c'est vrai en plus, renchérit Bella. Sinon, avec ma maladresse, les activités sportives voire musicales étaient proscrites. Par contre je faisais du tutorat pour l'anglais et j'écrivais des articles pour le journal du lycée. Je préférais écrire plutôt qu'on écrive sur moi.

-Et tu as eu beaucoup de...petits-amis ?

-Petits-amis non. A part Mike non. Après...j'ai eu quelques..aventures...également.

-C'est marrant, je te voyais plutôt réservée...

-Hey ! s'offusqua Bella. Je ne me prostituais pas non plus ! J'ai eu..allez quoi...deux gars avec qui j'ai couché, et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de sobriété, et puis Rosalie m'encourageait. Après j'ai eu quelques rendez-vous galants mais j'y mettais fin dès qu'un semblant de relation apparaissait.

-Oui, je comprends, excuse moi. C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal de t'imaginer avec un gars... enfin...Oublie, c'est stupide.

-Crois-moi, je comprends, tu n'as pas idée, répondit Bella en le fixant.

-Bon, j'ai préparé un gâteau, annonça Edward, une lueur fière dans le regard.

-Non ! Montre-moi ce gâteau ! s'exclama Bella, rentrant dans son jeu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes étaient de retour chez les Cullen.

-Franchement, Ed' tu m'épates, il était excellent ce gâteau, s'exclama Bella en entrant dans le salon.

Le concerné rougit et balbutia un faible merci.

-Je lui ai dis que tu avais un faible pour le chocolat, expliqua Alice.

-Tout le monde a un faible pour le chocolat, se défendit Bella.

-Nous avons préparé vos chambres, annonça Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett, vous vous installerez dans la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée. Bella, toi, tu iras dans la chambre d'amis du haut.

-Celle qui est juste en face de la chambre d'EDWARD ? demanda innocemment Alice, en accentuant bien le prénom de son frère qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Alice, ne commence pas ! la gronda sa mère. Bon, venez dîner.

Ils regardèrent la maîtresse de maison ouvrir les portes battantes qui donnaient à la salle à manger et Bella sourit en les regardant se refermer.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui chuchota Edward, son souffle chaud chatouillant son cou et son oreille.

-Je me souvenais de notre rencontre, expliqua Bella d'une voix faible bien que déterminée.

Alice, qui avait suivi l'échange, prit un fou rire et Bella l'observa, amusée.

-Edward, si tu avais vu ta tête, s'exclama Bella. Quand tu étais par terre avec cette feuille de choux sur la tête. C'était tordant.

-Oui bah attends, une folle furieuse me rentre dedans, renverse mon plat de crudités, m'incendie, me traite de tous les noms, et menace de me mettre à la porte de la maison où j'ai grandi. Si tu veux tout savoir, le costume que je portais ce soir-là est dans une housse de protection, toujours avec autant de mayonnaise et de carottes qu'elle en avait au départ.

-Un costume d'une valeur inestimable, grogna Alice en fusillant son frère du regard.

-VENEZ ! cria Esmée depuis l'autre pièce.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où les attendaient Carlisle et son épouse.

-Au fait, merci pour le "folle furieuse". Ca me touche, chuchota Bella, faussement vexée.

-Une très belle folle furieuse, répondit Edward sans détacher son regard d'elle.

-Cullen, cesse de draguer ma soeur ! intervint Emmett.

-Tu es lourd Emmett, soupira Rosalie.

Le repas se déroula sans embûche, et fut très animé. Bella et Edward riaient abondamment sans cesser de se regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'Esmée et Carlisle prirent congé, le petit groupe alla s'installer sur les canapés du salon de jardin.

-Il fait beau, constata Rosalie en humant l'air frais.

La nuit était déjà tombée et ils avaient allumés quelques bougies. Le sujet de conversation tournait principalement autour du mariage et sur l'appartement de Jasper et Alice. Bella frissonna sous la fraîcheur d'une petite brise et Edward se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille ayant ses pieds à demi-allongés à côté d'elle, Edward l'attira à lui et elle se cala au creux de son épaule, contre son torse musclé, dans un soupir de bien-être. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Les autres firent comme si de rien était mais Bella aperçut les regards brillants de Rosalie et Emmett et sourit. Alice, elle, tentait de ne pas les regarder mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher et parfois les observait discrètement en soupirant, au grand amusement de son futur époux.

Au bout de quelques instants, Bella se mit à tracer des petits cercles avec son majeur sur le dos de la main d'Edward et celui-ci tentait de caresser la sienne avec son pouce. La conversation dériva sur le magazine Stylistic, et Bella et Edward entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

-Bon, déclara Emmett en se levant. Je vais me coucher moi. Rosie chérie. Nous avons du travail.

-Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Jasper avec une grimace. Ayez pitié. Emmett, c'est quand même ma soeur que tu sautes.

-Quelle élégance mon cœur.

Les jeunes éclatèrent de rire et Emmett et Rosalie saluèrent tout le monde avant de courir s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Alice haussa les épaules et sourit devant les regards dégoutés de son amoureux et de Bella avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Alice serra Bella dans ses bras et fit un bisou sur la joue de son frère tandis que Jasper entrait dans la chambre. Bella et Edward continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'au bout du couloir et se regardèrent un instant avant de se faire la bise et d'entrer dans leurs chambres respectives.

Lorsque Bella ferma sa porte, elle attendit qu'Edward ferme la sienne avant de coller son dos au bois, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu es nulle ! C'est pas humain ! Bon sang, tu es grande ! Prends des décisions, on ne fera pas toujours tout pour toi ! Prouve que tu vaux quelque chose ! " se gronda-t-elle.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-elle avant de rouvrir la porte à la volée.

Elle s'aperçut qu'Edward avait fait de même de son côté et la fixait intensément.

-Je suis grande et je peux prendre des décisions moi-même, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il combla rapidement l'espace entre eux et scella leurs lèvres. Edward avait les lèvres douces et chaudes et exerçaient de faibles pressions sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella. Celle-ci ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsqu'Edward y passa la langue. Edward la fit reculer et la colla au mur, avant de mettre ses mains dans le cou de la jeune fille, suçotant, mordillant, caressant sans relâche ses lèvres. Bella soupira de contentement et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Il descendit ses mains et traça de larges cercles sur ses hanches avant d'exercer une dernière pression avec sa langue. Il colla son front à celui de Bella, haletant. La jeune femme, hors d'haleine, n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente dans sa tête et ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres rougies et gonflées d'Edward.

Il s'éloigna soudain et elle émit un petit cri de frustration. Le jeune homme sourit et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de Bella en un chaste baiser. Il recula et lui sourit à nouveau. Celle-ci se décala et s'appuya à la porte de sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

A nouveau, ils rentrèrent dans leur pièce et Bella alla se jeter sur son lit.

-Oh bon dieu ! dit Bella, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et de crier de joie.

Fébrile, elle enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Elle tendit ensuite le bras et éteignit la lumière avec la petite télécommande sur la table de nuit.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Oh les femmes

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tout le monde ! 39 reviews pour le chapitre 13, 43 pour le 12 : un énorme merci !!! Bon, j'espère que je n'ai surpris personne en ne postant pas dimanche :s j'avais prévenu pas mal de monde. Sinon, eh bien, on reprend nos petites habitudes avec un chapitre le dimanche. Si j'ai le temps, je posterai de temps en temps un chapitre dans la semaine. Mais bon, c'est les vacances^^ C'est plus cool dehors que dedans^^ Bon sinon, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les réponses aux reviews car j'en ai eu pas mal à mon retour lundi ^^ Donc voilà. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui ! Si j'ai arrêté le chapitre 13 après le "je t'aime" de Bella, c'est qu'il n'allait rien se passer d'autre^^ Ne me criez pas dessus^^ celui-ci est le plus long chapitre, je crois. Voilà, c'est tout. Merci encore à tous ! _

_**Note de la relectrice :**__ Coucou !!! _

_Ah ca y'est c'est l'été !!! La plage et…les coups de soleil !!! Je vous dis pas mon dos !! Bref je sais tout le monde s'en fou !!_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Alex : Contente que tu aimes^^ Par curiosité, c'est toi : Aleex16 ? _

_-Lucile : Bon sang, tu détestes le chocolat ? Même le Nutella ? (mimily : QUOI !!! on peut pas détester le chocolat c'est pas possible !!! les kinders…miam rien que d'y penser j'en bave !!) Oh bon zou je connaissais des allergiques mais alors là...eh bien, excuse moi pour ce lapsus lol Je n'avais jamais été confrontée à un cas pareil donc j'ai probablement tiré trop vite les conclusions. Mais c'est étrange quand même...'fin bon, chacun ses goûts, moi je n'aime pas le lait et tout les dérivés^^ Mdr tout le monde se plaignait qu'Edward et Bella ne s'embrassaient pas, et maintenant qu'ils s'embrassent, tu te plains qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin...c'est marrant^^ Merci en tous cas pour ta lecture et ta review, et encore désolée ;) _

_-Laurie : Mdr tant mieux ;)_

_-Nella : Mdr merci beaucoup^^ J'avoue, avec le "ma caille" c'était pas mal^^_

_-Tim Tell Will : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes !_

_-Morgane : ça me réjouit que tu aimes autant^^ Ils allaient forcément s'embrasser un jour ou l'autre^^ _

_-Phika17 : Mdr il existe des faux baisers ? Lol je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. _

_-Pauline : Ah ! fais gaffe, je ne veux pas payer ta caution pour te faire sortir de l'hôpital^^ Maîtrise-toi^^ (évite de faire ça pendant un repas de famille...). Pour répondre à ta question : suite maintenant^^_

_.com : T'inquiètes, Tanya, c'est pas tout de suite^^ Ravie que tu aimes !_

_-Lilie13 : T'es née le même jour qu'une nana que je peux pas me piffer (sosie de Lauren : snob, et sans cervelle). C'est triste pour toi mdr bref, t'inquiètes pas, fais moi des reviews comme ça à chaque chapitre, je vais sauter de joie : j'adore avoir le détail de ce que mes lecteurs apprécient. C'est vachement cool à savoir et c'est utile ! alors merci ;D_

_**Résumé : **__Après sa petite sortie "glace" avec Edward, Bella s'apprêtait à attaquer un dimanche paisible. Manque de chance (ou l'inverse), Emmett organise un après-midi "bowling" où Edward avoue clairement son goût pour les fesses de Bella. Après un rêve agité, elle se prépare à affronter son rendez-vous avec Edward et Alice décide que tout le groupe dormirait le soir chez elle. Edward emmène donc Bella à une petite clairière nichée au creux des petits bois entourant Boston et la ramène ensuite chez lui. Un petit rapprochement s'effectue au cours de la soirée pour se conclure par un premier baiser._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 14 : Oh les femmes**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella rejeta violement ses couvertures et étendit ses jambes à l'air libre. Elle souffla fortement, tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait chaud ! grogna-t-elle.

Sur le mur blanc en face d'elle, la projection du cadran du réveil à diodes rouges placé sur la table de chevet indiquait un peu moins de cinq heures. Entièrement éveillée à cause de la chaleur et des diverses lumières et musiques d'ambiance qu'Alice, probablement, avait cru bon installer dans la pièce, et que Bella ne parvenait pas à faire cesser, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir grand les volets. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'elle sentit un vent chaud sur son visage.

"Pas moyen de dormir dans cette maison. Et puis avec Edward dans la chambre en face, c'était déjà perdu d'avance" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le sac qu'avait préparé Rosalie, s'accroupit et l'ouvrit en détournant la tête les yeux fermés.

"J'espère qu'elle m'a mis des vêtements décents..."

Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda le contenu du sac, hésitante, avant de soupirer. Prenant appuis sur ses genoux, elle se releva et tendit le bras afin d'atteindre l'interrupteur. Elle cligna des paupières sous l'intensité de la lumière puis se pencha sur son sac, espérant trouver un débardeur qui pourrait remplacer celui qu'elle portait déjà, trop chaud à son goût. Le seul vêtement adapté qu'elle en sortit fut une nuisette en soie bleue, très belle certes, mais assez échancrée et plutôt courte.

"L'avantage, c'est qu'avec ça sur le dos, j'aurais moins chaud".

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis commença à se déshabiller.

"Le tout, c'est que dès qu'il est sept heures, je remonte me changer, comme ça hop ! personne ne me voit", se dit-elle en fermant silencieusement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, vêtue de la relativement légère nuisette.

Elle se tourna inconsciemment vers la chambre d'Edward et fixa la porte quelques instants.

"Héhé ! Si j'osais ?" pensa-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. "Laisse tomber, tu n'oseras jamais. "

Bella hocha la tête et passa son chemin, descendant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée devant le salon, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant à la fois le coin le plus frais possible mais aussi une occupation. Son regard s'arrêta sur la salle de musique.

-Bingo ! C'est complètement hermétique, donc la température doit être convenable ! murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec quelques difficultés, celle-ci étant très lourde et épaisse, et la force de Bella de bon matin n'étant pas encore très développée, puis alluma la lumière avant de laisser retomber la porte. Elle sourit en sentant la fraîcheur de la pièce puis s'installa au piano. Elle ouvrit le clapet et laissa son index courir sur les touches blanches et noires, essayant de créer une petite mélodie. Grimaçant parfois lorsqu'elle jouait une note qui ne convenait pas, souriant lorsqu'elle trouvait une phrase assez jolie. Son coude gauche était appuyé à l'extrémité du clavier et elle se frotta un sourcil avec sa main après avoir sourit bêtement devant un enchaînement qui lui plaisait.

-Mouais, tu ne succéderas pas Beethoven avec ce truc-là, marmonna-t-elle en laissant retomber le clapet sur le clavier.

Elle se leva et décrocha une guitare acoustique du mur avant de s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret roulant, dos à la porte. Elle essaya de se rappeler les accords qu'Edward lui avait enseigné et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'elle parvint à enchaîner plusieurs accords qu'elle peinait à faire auparavant.

Elle sursauta quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules puis se raidit.

-C'est pas mal, commenta Edward d'une voix douce. Essaye juste d'être plus souple au niveau du poignet, ne sois pas si tendue.

Bella tenta de refaire les accords, mais laissa reposer la guitare sur ses jambes, trop troublée par la présence du jeune homme derrière et le contact doux de ses mains, pour effectuer quelque chose de bon.

"C'est là que tout va se jouer, essaye de ne pas tout faire foirer ! " se sermonna-t-elle.

-Matinal ? demanda doucement Bella, sans se retourner.

-Trop chaud, marmonna-t-il.

Bella rit doucement, laissant ses doigts frotter les cordes de l'instrument.

-Pareil pour moi.

-J'ai pensé que tu étais là lorsque j'ai vu que ton lit était vide.

-Tu es allé dans ma chambre ? demanda Bella, étonnée.

Elle le devina en train d'acquiescer et sourit.

"Hen ! Lui, il a osé."

-Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me demander ? continua-t-elle, en fermant les yeux alors qu'Edward effectuait un léger massage sur ses épaules dénudées.

-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Peut-être juste envie de te voir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Elle voulut se tourner vers lui mais ses mains enserraient sa nuque, l'obligeant à regarder face à elle.

-J'ai hésité, moi, dit-elle en riant.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward sur la peau sensible de son cou.

-J'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier soir, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

Bella frissonna sous l'haleine chaude du jeune homme puis sourit.

-Oui, tu peux déduire ça. Ca me convient.

-Ca me convient aussi, déclara-t-il en se redressant, tout en caressant les bras de Bella. Mais j'aimerais savoir si c'était seulement un fait unique ou si, avec un peu de chance...

-J'allais te proposer de recommencer, mais tu parles tellement ! s'exclama Bella avec un air faussement boudeur.

Elle l'entendit éclater de rire puis elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il saisit le tabouret afin de la faire tourner vers lui. Il prit la guitare et la posa contre le mur avant de s'approcher de Bella en lui souriant. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement. Leurs lèvres se caressaient en rythme. Bella suçota la lèvre inférieure d'Edward qui gémit faiblement, puis se leva pour être à sa hauteur et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ceux d'Edward lui encerclèrent la taille et ils restèrent ainsi collés pendant quelques instants avant que le besoin de respirer se fasse sentir. Edward se décolla alors, le souffle court, puis replaça quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le front de la jeune femme. Bella sourit puis reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Elle se retira ensuite, s'arrachant de l'étreinte du jeune homme, en s'éventant avec la main.

-Je t'aime, vraiment, et j'adore t'embrasser, mais là tu me donnes trop chaud ! rigola Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le banc du piano.

Bella ouvrit alors de grands yeux lorsqu'elle constata qu'Edward était torse nu. Sentant une bouffée de chaleur revenir, elle souffla puis décida de s'installer à côté de lui. Elle l'écouta pendant quelques minutes, alors qu'il jouait une mélodie toute douce, observant ses doigts courir sur les touches.

-C'est joli, dit-elle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Merci, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle se releva puis s'assit à cheval sur le tabouret, face à Edward. Il s'installa comme elle, et lui caressa les mains.

-C'est de qui ?

-Moi, répondit-il simplement, ses yeux baissés sur leurs mains liées.

-C'était vraiment très très beau. Tu en fais beaucoup, des compositions ?

-En général, pas beaucoup, mais depuis que tu es là, je ne sais pas, j'ai une poussée d'inspiration. Alors, autant que tu voudras, plaisanta-t-il.

Bella rougit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme avant de la loger dans son cou. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Edward caresser son ventre, la chatouillant légèrement.

-Huum...chatouilleuse, commenta-t-il, leurs lèvres toujours collées.

Bella hocha la tête puis reprit ses lèvres avec ferveur. Edward caressa doucement celles de la jeune femme avec sa langue et Bella les entrouvrit légèrement. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, et Bella gémit.

-Oh ! Pardon ! Désolé...je..je reviens plus tard...excusez-moi, continuez...

Ils sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui venait de refermer précipitamment la porte. Bella se décolla alors légèrement d'Edward et lui sourit. Elle rougit lorsque les doigts d'Edward tracèrent des petits cercles invisibles sur sa cuisse droite dénudée, juste avant le genou.

"Elle est pas si mal, cette nuisette...Oh bon sang ! La nuisette ! Je suis presque à poil !!"

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Edward, les sourcils froncés, en voyant Bella qui s'empourprait.

-Je..rien, c'est juste, que je ne suis pas très vêtue.

-Tu es très belle.

Bella lui sourit, puis tapa sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui grimaça.

-Il faut aller rassurer Jasper !

Edward se leva alors et la prit par la main. Il la guida à l'extérieur de la pièce puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Jasper déjà attablé. Le futur marié leva les yeux vers eux et commençait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'Edward l'interrompit.

-Tu es le premier à savoir.

-Savoir que ?

-Eh bien, bredouilla Edward en regardant Bella, hésitant. Savoir ce qu'il y a à savoir...s'il y a quelque chose à savoir...je crois...

-Savoir que nous sommes ensemble, expliqua Bella en souriant largement.

Elle entendit Edward souffler de soulagement et lui fit un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Félicitations ! s'exclama Jasper. Merveilleux. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir refaire l'amour à Alice.

-Pourquoi, tu n'arrivais plus ? s'esclaffa Bella alors qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils à l'évocation de la sexualité de sa petite sœur.

-Elle passe son temps à manigancer des coups pour que vous vous rapprochiez. Dès que je commence à être un peu entreprenant, une superbe idée lui vient à l'esprit et c'est foutu, elle le note sur un calepin.

-Ce doit être frustrant, compatit Bella.

-Assez, oui.

-Bon, ça suffit, intervint Edward en s'installant sur une chaise.

Il attira Bella sur ses genoux et ponctua son cou de petits baisers. Bella ferma les yeux, et Jasper reprit la lecture de son journal, oubliant la présence du nouveau couple.

-Tu bois quelque chose, le matin ? demanda Bella. Huuum...j'ai encore plein de trucs à apprendre sur toi.

-Cappuccino. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tout notre temps.

-Je t'apporte ça, déclara Bella en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Bella restait debout face à la machine, attendant la boisson d'Edward et la sienne, Rosalie et Alice pénétrèrent dans la pièce, souriantes.

-Bella, aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder aux premières retouches de ma robe ! Donc tu dois venir car nous allons commencer à chercher les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Bella acquiesça puis sourit devant l'air maussade d'Edward. Elle regarda Rosalie se servir un jus de fruit tandis qu'Alice allait embrasser Jasper. Soudain, la machine à cappuccino sonna, et Bella saisit les deux tasses. Elle retourna vers la table où étaient maintenant installés Edward, Rosalie, et le couple de futurs mariés, puis déposa une tasse devant Edward qui la gratifia d'un sourire. Gardant la deuxième tasse en main, elle attendit qu'Edward se décale un peu de la table, puis s'assit sur ses genoux, comme si de rien était.

-Tu comptes choisir des robes identiques pour les demoiselles et le témoin ? demanda Bella en levant les yeux vers Alice.

Elle dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Edward, lui, n'avait manifestement pas pu s'en empêcher, à en juger par les tressautements de son corps, bien qu'il ait le nez presque plongé dans sa tasse. Alice s'était presque levée et était appuyée contre la table, ses paupières ne cessant de cligner, alors que Rosalie avait une expression ahurie, la bouche ouverte, d'où du jus de fruit s'échappait élégamment pour couler le long de son menton et goutter sur la table.

-Un problème ? demanda Bella ensuite, les sourcils froncés, en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

-Aucun...on se demande simplement si nous dormons ou si c'est bien réel...chuchota lentement Alice.

Rosalie prit conscience de sa situation, avala le restant de jus de fruit encore dans sa bouche et s'essuya le menton avec la paume de sa main.

-Attendez. Vous êtes ensembles ou c'est moi qui suis complètement dingo ? demanda Rosalie en désignant du doigt, tour à tour, Edward et Bella.

-Excellente constatation, répondit Bella en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le nouveau couple eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Alice sauta de sa chaise en poussant un hurlement strident. Elle débitait des phrases incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine, piaillait, bondissait, criait, pleurait, et riait en même temps. Elle se précipita sur Bella qu'elle serra dans ses bras comme si elle n'était qu'un simple oreiller de plumes qui virait au violet, puis Edward qui se demanda si sa sœur n'avait pas été une professionnelle de l'haltère ou du rameur dans une vie antérieure. Elle qui avait fait du théâtre !

- Alice, calme-toi, ordonna Jasper sans même la regarder.

La jeune femme parut lui obéir et respira longuement.

-Ca me rassure qu'elle ait besoin de souffler. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'elle n'était pas humaine, chuchota Bella à l'oreille d'Edward qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis vraiment ravie, heureuse, réjouie, franchement je suis comblée, c'est fantastique, je...

-Tu es heureuse pour nous, la coupa Edward. Nous t'en remercions.

Alice, n'ayant pas le cœur à lui faire la tête comme elle l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances, lui offrit un large sourire et retourna s'installer à côté de Rosalie qui paraissait aux anges. Bella lui sourit timidement puis haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Alice claqua la langue.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous...ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard angoissé.

-Humm... hier soir, nous avons conclut et nous en avons parlé ce matin très tôt, et voilà, expliqua Edward alors que Bella prenait un visage horrifié.

En effet, à ces mots, Alice parut proche de l'extase, de même que Rosalie qui tapait des mains.

-C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama Alice, sa voix déraillant quelque peu sur la fin. Bella Bella Bella !! Oh !

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent en braillant et saisirent Bella par les poignets, la forçant à poser sa tasse.

-Arrêtez ! Non ! se défendit Bella en essayant de résister.

Edward leur jeta un regard interloqué alors que Bella le suppliait du regard.

-Edward, mon cher. D'après toi, commença Jasper en s'arrêtant pour boire une gorgée de café, quel est le sens de "conclure" dans ce contexte ?

-Bah, s'embrasser !

-Hun hun...

-J'ai entendu Alice dire ça lorsqu'elle regardait un de ses stupides films à l'eau de rose.

-Tu as pensé à regarder quelle scène se déroulait à la télé ?

-Les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! intervint Bella qui haletait.

-Inutile, je me doutais bien qu'ils s'embrassaient. Les voir se rouler un profond patin, très peu pour moi, continua Edward.

-Bien entendu, conclut Jasper.

Bella regarda Edward d'un air désespéré en se débattant, sentant qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir résister.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, cria-t-elle. Explique-leur !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Bella quittait ses genoux et était emportée vers les escaliers. Bella essaya de se débattre mais la poigne de ses adversaires était très forte. Elle put entendre Jasper ricaner depuis la cuisine.

-Quoi ! s'écria Edward, agacé.

-L'ennui, c'est que pour Alice et Rose, "conclure", ça veut dire que tu as couché avec Bella hier soir.

-Oh merde...

-C'EST PAS ENCORE TROP TARD POUR VENIR M'AIDER !!! hurla Bella depuis le couloir de l'étage.

Elle entendit Edward se précipiter dans l'escalier en criant à sa sœur et à Rose d'arrêter, mais déjà Bella était enfermée dans sa chambre avec ses traîtres de meilleures amies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Edward t'a fais l'amour hier soir et tu n'es même pas venue nous le dire ! s'écria Alice en levant les bras.

-Humm..tu sais, s'ils ont vraiment couché ensemble hier soir, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble donc Bella était avec Edward, il est logique...

-Les filles...la coupa Bella en soupirant.

-Qu'elle ne se soit pas levée pour venir nous raconter les détails. Néanmoins, elle aurait quand même pu glisser un mot sous la porte ! termina Rosalie, l'ignorant complètement.

-Oui mais toutes leurs tentatives pour nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ça prouve leur mauvaise volonté !

-Les filles, il ne s'est rien passé !

-Et comment peux-tu le prouver ? demanda Rosalie en plissant les yeux. Si tu étais vierge, un simple détour chez un gynécologue aurait suffit, mais puisque tu ne l'es pas...

-Mais enfin, croyez-moi, on s'est séparés pour aller dans nos chambres, on est ressortis, on s'est embrassés, on est retournés nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives. Pas de...

-Vous n'avez pas fais le dos à quatre pattes ?

-Non Alice, répondit Bella sèchement. Vous pouvez faire tous les examens que vous voulez, je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis l'anniversaire de Rosalie.

-Lequel ? s'enquit celle-ci, soudainement effarée.

-Tes 20.

-Quand je te disais que la vie sociale de cette nana était un désastre total, Alice ! s'exclama Rosalie alors qu'Alice calculait sur ses doigts tremblants la différence entre l'âge actuel de Bella et celui qu'elle avait lors des 20 ans de Rosalie.

-Attends, attends. Etant donné vos dates de naissance assez éloignées, vous avez plus de 6 mois d'écart. Donc quand Rose avait 20, tu avais 19 depuis pas très longtemps, ce qui veut dire que maintenant que tu vas avoir 23, ça veut dire que OH MON DIEU !! raisonna Alice. Rose, comment c'est possible ?!

-Je te l'avais dis ! conclut Rosalie en désignant Bella d'un geste large de la main.

-Bella, ça fait presque quatre ans que tu n'as pas couché avec un type ! cria Alice.

-Chuuuuut !!

Bella bondit sur ses jambes et plaça sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

-Ah ! Ca c'est sur, tu peux en avoir honte, grogna Alice.

-Emmett n'est pas au courant que Bella n'est plus vierge, expliqua Rosalie.

-Bon, les filles, vous ne voulez pas que je vous décrive mon baiser avec Edward et notre petit intermède dans la salle de musique à cinq heures et quelques ce matin ? proposa Bella avec un grand sourire, désireuse de changer de sujet, même si celui qu'elle avait choisi ne lui plaisait guère plus.

Son subtil détournement de conversation eut l'air de fonctionner car les deux jeunes femmes se turent, et la regardèrent intensément, avides de renseignements.

-Au fait, la nuisette te va à ravir, commenta Rosalie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un Edward souriant et satisfait.

-C'est de la triche ! pleurnicha Alice en tapant du pied, alors qu'Edward brandissait fièrement le double de la clé de la porte.

-Non, c'est un sauvetage. Gente demoiselle, salua-t-il en se baissant devant Bella.

Celle-ci lui sourit, agréablement surprise, puis poussa un cri lorsqu'Edward la jeta sur son épaule avant de s'enfuir de la pièce à toutes jambes.

-C'est un chevalier, on y peut rien. Désolée les filles, on ne peut pas toujours gagner ! cria Bella à l'adresse de ses amies qui la regardait, éberluées, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle s'agrippa au T-shirt d'Edward lorsque celui-ci dévala les escaliers, sans cesser de pousser de petits cris. Il la conduisit dans le jardin et Bella rougit d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit un petit courant d'air frais sur ses fesses.

"Mon dieu...faites que la nuisette soit restée en place...sinon je suis presque cul nu en l'air dans le jardin des Cullen, portée par un Cullen....".

Un rapide coup d'œil confirma ses craintes, mais ce fut moins pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. S'imaginant déjà la robe au milieu du dos, sa culotte à cerises bien en évidence, elle fut ravie toutefois de constater que l'on en voyait que la moitié. Edward la déposa sur la balancelle et Bella se dépêcha de se rhabiller.

-Eh bien...quel héroïsme ! commenta Bella, les yeux dans le vide, sa tête tournant légèrement.

Edward éclata de rire avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser. Il allait approfondir le baiser lorsque la balancelle bougea furieusement.

-Ah ! s'exclama Emmett. C'était donc vrai ! Je suis content pour vous. Franchement.

-Pourquoi, tu étais impuissant également ? marmonna Bella, agacée d'avoir été interrompue.

Emmett prit un regard horrifié puis porta une main à son cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais été impuissant ! se justifia-t-il, offusqué. Non, je disais simplement que j'étais heureux que vous soyez ensemble. Evitez simplement de vous embrasser devant moi, conclut-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Oh tu sais, on s'y fait Emmett. Moi, j'ai presque réussi à me faire à l'idée que les bruits qui proviennent de la chambre d'Alice sont des gémissements.

"Grossière erreur !!!!!!!!!!" cria une petite voix dans la tête de Bella alors qu'elle portait une main à sa bouche.

En effet, Emmett fit marche arrière pour se placer en une vitesse record devant Edward, les bras croisés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Eh bien, susurra-t-il, menaçant. J'espère que je n'aurai pas besoin de m'habituer à..._cela._ Hum ?

Au grand étonnement de Bella, Edward ne parut pas avoir peur d'Emmett et haussa les épaules avec son sourire en coin. Emmett souffla tel un taureau en colère avant de grimacer et de placer sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte-fenêtre et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Le nouveau couple le regarda rentrer avant de rire et de s'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, murmura Edward en caressant la joue de Bella.

-Je t'aime Monsieur Cullen., répondit-elle en lui offrant un large sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Et celle-là ? Elle est magnifique !

-Nan.

-Bon. Et la café là ! Superbe !

-Nan Alice.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je ne me vois vraiment pas ouvrir la marche avec ce truc-là. Hors de question.

-Elle est pourtant très belle.

-Alice. De toute façon, te connaissant, tu voudras que nous changions de tenue pour le dîner, le soir. A ce moment-là, en tant que robe de cocktail, pour te faire plaisir...mais alors, pas dans l'église ! C'est trop osé.

Les jeunes femmes étaient penchées sur un catalogue regroupant diverses robes de demoiselles d'honneur, de cocktails, de gala, fournis par le magasin dans lequel Alice avait choisi sa robe. Bella se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et caressa d'un geste lascif le velours couleur pêche de l'accoudoir. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les différents modèles exposés en boutique sur des mannequins en tissus ou des cintres. Alice avait choisi pour son mariage les tons blancs, pêche et marron, ayant déjà une idée des fleurs qu'elle souhaitait.

La robe marron que venait lui montrer Alice était certes très belle, mais beaucoup trop indécente. Lorsqu'Alice avait annoncé que ce serait Bella qui s'avancerait la première jusqu'à l'autel, suivie de Charlotte et de Rosalie, Bella avait déjà imaginé tous les scénarios possibles qui ruineraient son image déjà quasi-inexistante au sein de la bonne société de Boston, New York et Philadelphie. Et quelques autres petites villes comme Chicago, Los Angeles, Atlanta et San Francisco. La cathédrale de Boston était déjà réservée, de même que le petit parc attenant, afin d'accueillir tout ce petit monde venu assister au mariage de la fille du célèbre Dr Cullen et d'Esmée Cullen, décoratrice intérieure réputée non seulement dans le continent, mais aussi en Europe.

Bella devrait sortir d'une voiture avec élégance, contourner différents arbustes et haies, marcher gracieusement entre différents bassins et fontaines, rejoindre les allées de chaises placées là pour la cérémonie et se placer à côté de l'autel, sous l'arche fleurie. Le tout sans se prendre les pieds dans la robe, faire tomber ses fleurs, trébucher dans les graviers, glisser dans un bassin, arracher le chapeau un peu trop envahissant de la femme d'un député en passant dans l'allée, déchirer la robe en frôlant un buis ou se prendre le pied dans une chaise. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de ne pas se ridiculiser. Simple, sauf si on s'appelle Bella Swan.

Elle poussa un soupir, attirant sur elle le regard de ses deux amies.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas, Belle ? demanda Alice d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir que Bella caressait quelques instants auparavant.

-Rien. C'est juste...cette histoire...je ne sais pas.

-Tu as peur de tomber ? s'enquit Rosalie.

-Si c'était seulement cela ! s'exclama Bella en ricanant. Tu vois, j'ai souvent un pépin de ce genre lorsqu'il ne le faut pas. Par exemple, devant Edward, il y a toujours un problème. Bon. Mais j'ai constaté que plus la situation est importante, plus il m'arrive quelque chose de puissant. Oh Rosalie, mon dieu, jure-moi que tu me préviendras si, en sortant de la voiture, ma robe se coince dans la portière et que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Tu me jures que tu ne me laisseras pas parader devant toute l'assemblée la lune à l'air. Jure-le !

-Je..te p-promets ! parvint à dire Rosalie, qui était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre et d'hurler de rire si ses bonnes manières et la distinction ne l'en empêchait pas.

-Dans le doute, Bella, on te mettra de la lingerie fine ! s'exclama Alice avec un grand sourire. Cela épargnera à tous les invités la vision de tes poires ou tes singes.

-Vous voyez que ça peut m'arriver ! Vous ne dites même pas "Bella ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera jamais", vous en êtes déjà à moi en sous vêtement pour le cortège.

-Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, Belle, regarde plutôt les robes, termina Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux.

Bella se renfrogna, dépitée, et regarda les pages défiler rapidement. Alice les tournaient à toute allure et Bella distinguait à peine les contours des vêtements présentés. Heureusement, Alice, occupée à converser de son futur travail chez Stylistic avec la vendeuse, ralentit un peu sa cadence.

-Arrête ! cria Bella. J'ai vu quelque chose. Tourne ! Avant. Encore. Encore. Enc...là !

Rosalie se rapprocha du catalogue et Bella se pencha au dessus de la table basse.

-Ah ouais dis donc ! Bien vu, commenta Alice en observant une robe bustier, couleur chocolat au lait.

-Huum...tout compte fait...

-Non ! Excellent choix. Est-ce-que vous avez ce modèle, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Alice en s'adressant à la vendeuse. En taille 8.

-8 ??? s'écria Bella. Non ! 10. Je fais du 10, pas du 8 !

-Allez Bella, chuchota Alice. Tu as une taille de guêpe. Tu rentreras facilement dans du 8.

-Tu sembles oublier que la robe est un bustier ! chuchota agressivement Bella.

-Et alors ?!

Bella désigna d'un mouvement vague et empressé sa poitrine en faisant les gros yeux. Rosalie éclata de rire et dût s'éloigner afin de se calmer, sous le regard noir de Bella.

-Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. Du 10, s'il vous plaît. Une en 8 aussi pour Rosalie. Merci.

Bella regarda la vendeuse s'éloigner et se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers Alice.

-Tu m'imagines avec un bustier, franchement ? Avec mes...bah ! Il y aura tout le monde au balcon !

-Tu n'auras qu'à taper dessus pour tout y faire rentrer, répliqua Alice.

Un éclat de rire sonore les fit sursauter et elles se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui riait à gorge déployée, un bras sur le ventre, avachie sur un présentoir de souliers.

-Voilà ! s'exclama la vendeuse en brandissant deux housses de vêtements. Nous commençons par qui ? Mademoiselle là ?

-Oui, par elle, répondit Alice en poussant Bella. C'est elle qui posera le plus de problèmes, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en riant.

Bella lui tira la langue et suivit la vendeuse jusqu'au centre du magasin. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque la vendeuse s'éloigna d'elle.

-Où est la cabine d'essayage ? demanda Bella.

-Devant vous. Montez sur le plateau tournant blanc, juste en face de vous et tirez les rideaux qui sont ici. Ils vont entoureront entièrement.

-Ah. Il y a tellement de rideaux dans cette boutique, je ne les avais pas vus. Excusez-moi. Attendez. Un plateau tournant...ça veut dire que dès que je poserai le pied dessus, il va bouger, et je vais me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air ?

-Non, rassurez-vous. Il faut enclencher un bouton. il y a un mécanisme.

-Ah. Bon. Bien. Pas de farce.

Bella grimpa sur le plateau, peu rassurée et tira sur les rideaux. Elle se déshabilla donc et ouvrit la housse de la robe, qu'elle sortit délicatement et accrocha grâce au cintre à un crochet qui tombait de la tringle à rideaux. Elle tourna alors la robe afin d'ouvrir la robe et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Alice.

-Fabuleux ! cria Bella d'une voix acerbe. En plus d'être un bustier, c'est aussi un corset ! Magnifique.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a un ruban dans le dos.

Bella desserra donc le ruban et enleva son soutien-gorge à contre-cœur. Elle saisit ensuite la robe et la passa par la tête.

-C'est pas possible ! grogna-t-elle.

-De quoi ? demanda Alice en passant la tête par le rideau. Bon sang, il n'y a pourtant pas de jupon ! Tu t'es pris les cheveux dans un voilage.

-Sans blague, marmonna Bella en essayant de se décoincer. Sors, je vais y arriver. Je t'appelle si j'ai un problème.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella ouvrit les rideaux et la vendeuse s'approcha pour serrer les rubans dans le dos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces rubans sont là pour la décoration. Le bustier tient de lui même, vous avez pu constater qu'il est solide. Il n'y aura aucun accident de ce type, la rassura la vendeuse d'une voix douce. Bon ! Donc voilà. C'est un très bon choix car il reprend un peu le style de votre robe Alice avec le voilage froissé sur la poitrine, le ruban de dentelle qui serre. Les seules différences sont qu'ici, il n'y a aucune manche et qu'il y a juste ce ruban de dentelle qui est commun. Les autres n'y sont pas. Il y a un petit châle de la même couleur qui va avec. Comment ça vous serrez peut-être moins mal à l'aise, Bella.

-Je me sens presque bien dans cette robe, avoua Bella. Le seul problème est que j'ai peur qu'elle tombe. Auriez-vous un trampoline ?

La vendeuse eut un petit rire puis lui fit un sourire désolé. Bella grimaça et fixa Alice un moment. Elle voyait bien que la future mariée était sous le charme de la robe et Bella s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine avec ses exigences.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, commenta Alice.

-Bon allez. Rosalie, va essayer la tienne. Je m'habituerai à ce bustier, soupira Bella en souriant à Alice.

-Merci ! cria Alice en entamant une petite danse de victoire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Esmée, alors qu'elle mettait la table, aidée par sa fille, Rosalie et Bella.

-C'est fantastique Maman ! La vendeuse m'a montré le tissu pour le voilage sur la poitrine, elle a pris les mesures nécessaires pour toutes les retouches et a changé la dentelle du bas qui avait jauni. Elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois, elle enlèverait un peu de tissus à la taille, et un peu de longueur.

-Oui, j'étais enceinte, c'est normal. Et comme je suis un peu plus grande que toi. Et pour les filles ?

-Superbes ! Chocolat au lait, du même style que la mienne, tu sais un tissus froissé sur la poitrine un ruban de dentelle et après c'est lisse en évasé. Elle s'arrête aux chevilles et il n'y a pas de dentelle en bas ni sur le col puisque c'est un bustier et il y a des rubans en soie dans le dos.

-Qu'en dit Bella ? s'enquit Esmée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, répondit la concernée, en finissant de placer les derniers couverts. Bella a donné son aval.

-Et tu...

-Hum ! Ca sent bon ! s'exclama Jasper en rentrant dans la pièce. De quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se figeant, alors que les femmes présentes s'étaient interrompues et le regardait. Oh ! Je vois ! Discussion de robes...Hum...Eh bien, nous, nous sommes allés commander nos costumes, cet après-midi.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Alice l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis ? Comment sont-ils ?

-Ah...discussion de costumes...il faut être un homme pour ça. Ce que tu n'es pas, conclut Jasper en tapant du bout du doigt le nez d'Alice, un sourire espiègle et satisfait aux lèvres.

Alice fit la moue et sortit de la cuisine pour aller bouder dans sa chambre, sous les gloussements d'Esmée.

-Ah les femmes...s'exclama théâtralement Jasper en faisant un grand signe de bras, avant de courir dans les escaliers.

-Ah les hommes... marmonna Rosalie. Ils ne sont rien sans les femmes.

Esmée éclata de rire, et Bella la regarda, amusée. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et vit Emmett et Carlisle entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit ? demanda le docteur, s'adressant à son épouse.

-Oui, Rosalie parlait justement de l'impossibilité pour les hommes de vivre sans une femme.

-Ah bon ? s'écria Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Emmett paraissait choqué.

-Tout à fait mon cher, sans moi, tu serais encore en train de macérer dans ton jus de chaussette sale. Dis merci à Edward qui est arrivé à l'improviste il y a 26 ans.

Rosalie ricana tandis qu'Emmett la regardait sournoisement.

-Et moi, sans Rosalie, je serais encore en train de chanter The Rolling Stones ou Kylie Minogue dans mon salon à minuit, conclut Bella en regardant son frère d'un air mauvais. Sur ce, je vais voir Edward. Où est-il ?

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Carlisle en riant. Au fait, félicitations.

-Ouh ! s'exclama Esmée en posant précipitamment sa cuiller de bois sur le plan de travail.

Elle se précipita vers Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

-J'avais complètement oublié ! Félicitations Bella ! Et merci, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant pour que seule Bella l'entende.

-Merci, répondit doucement Bella en rougissant.

Elle fit un signe de tête et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle sourit en entendant des bruits suspects en passant devant la chambre d'Alice et secoua la tête. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et tapa fortement sur la porte. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, surpris, puis lui sourit.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tu martèles ma porte à si grands coups ?

-Aimes-tu les paris Edward ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, déboussolé.

-Eh bien, je paris que Jasper a craché le morceau à Alice. Sur les costumes.

-Aaaaaaah Bella, s'exclama Edward en la prenant dans ses bras et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Jasper est peut-être un homme, qui plus est épanoui socialement et physiquement, mais ce n'est pas un faible. Il résistera aux confidences sur l'oreiller, j'en suis certain. Mais, puisque tu y tiens, que paries-tu ?

-Humm...je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle en souriant. Une soirée de bisous peut-être ?

-Je sens que je vais adorer parier avec toi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent un moment, ainsi collés, debout au milieu de la chambre, s'embrassant et gémissant faiblement. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensembles et leurs langues s'unissaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient pour la première fois, faisant naître en eux des sentiments nouveaux.

-C'est fantastique. Tu es fantastique, chuchota Edward en posant son menton sur la tête de Bella.

Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur le creux de sa gorge et cala sa tête sur sa clavicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil part dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et aperçut de nombreux documents éparpillés et l'ordinateur portable allumé.

-Que faisais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Edward s'écarta d'elle, la prit par la main et la guida vers le bureau, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise roulante et d'installer Bella sur ses genoux.

-Eh bien, j'ai à nouveau du travail, dit-il. Grâce à mon expédition en Grèce j'avais gagné quelques mois de repos, et j'étais resté à Chicago pour un perfectionnement, et aider sur l'identification de vieilles reliques trouvées au Texas qu'ils avaient rapatrié dans l'Illinois. Et là, ils ont trouvé dans ossements humains dans un temple grec qui se trouve à Paestum en Italie.

Bella hocha la tête et lui sourit. Son regard reflétait quelque peu la tristesse et Edward dût le remarquer puisqu'il lui en fit la réflexion.

-Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le 8.

-Nous sommes quel jour ? Quand est-ce, le 8 ?

-Jeudi.

-Tu pars après-demain...murmura Bella. Et...jusqu'à quand ?

-Eh bien, ils se sont arrangés avec un type qui travaille dans une des filières en France de l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille. Il viendra me remplacer le 30.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je dois être heureuse pour toi. Et je le suis ! Ca sera intéressant. Seulement, ne m'en veux pas d'être un peu déçue que tu partes si vite, juste après qu'on se soit mis ensemble.

-Justement. Pour tes stages de photographie, j'en ai parlé à mon patron et il est d'accord pour que tu nous accompagnes lorsque tu en as besoin. Par exemple, tu travailleras pour Stylistic, après tu peux revenir avec nous ou trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour une autre forme de stage. Et ensuite revenir avec nous. Tu vois, c'est comme tu veux. Tu es logée aux frais de la princesse, ils te payent tes billets d'avions, nourriture, tout cela.

-Tu es en train de me proposer de venir en Italie avec toi ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, sur les fouilles, il y a beaucoup d'archéologues, on se relaie. Et nous travaillons en fonction du soleil. Donc de neuf heures le matin à cinq heures le soir. J'ai le samedi, dimanche, lundi de congé et toutes mes soirées, sauf celles du vendredi où j'aide au rapatriement des informations à la base. On sera un peu en vacances. Et comme c'est dans un temple, tu auras les reliques, les ossements, les vieilles peintures, les mosaïques. Tu auras le choix. Alors ? conclut-il timidement.

Bella le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer et lui ponctua le visage avec des dizaines de baisers.

-C'est oui ?

-Oui ! Merci, merci, merci !

-Tu es prêtes à faire tes bagages ?

-Demain !

-Non, ce soir. Ou demain matin, très tôt. L'avion décolle à sept heures demain, il faut qu'on aille à Chicago. On passera la nuit là-bas, dans mon appartement, et nous partirons à six heures. On arrivera à Paris vers dix heures du soir. Ensuite, on prendra l'avion pour Rome, et on arrivera là-bas vers minuit et quelques. Et nous serons le 9.

-Tant de temps ?

-Le décalage horaire, mon cœur. Lorsqu'il est minuit à Rome, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi à Chicago. Six heures à Boston si tu préfères. Bon, tu es d'accord ?

Bella mit quelques secondes à répondre, de petits papillons s'agitant dans son ventre.

"Ca y est, il t'appelle son cœur et tu deviens niaise, c'est forcé. Réponds, stupide !".

-On fera vite pour manger, et je rentrerai vite pour faire ma valise alors.

Dans l'euphorie, elle s'était mise debout et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce au pas de course lorsqu'Edward lui saisit le poignet et la tourna vers lui avant de capturer ses lèvres. Bella se sentit fondre et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Edward, caressant la base de son cou avec son pouce.

-Je me sens mal si je n'ai pas ma dose à des intervalles réguliers, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu as même le droit d'en prendre plus souvent...murmura Bella en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Devinez qui part demain pour aller en Italie ? s'exclama Edward lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Bella et lui, main dans la main, dans la salle à manger.

-Toi ? proposa Alice en levant sa fourchette, l'air fatigué.

-Nan, dit-il alors que Bella secouait la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Moi ET Bella.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Emmett.

-Tout à fait, s'écria Bella en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se plaça derrière la chaise, et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son frère.

-Jusqu'à la fin du mois. Tu serais vraiment un frère indigne si tu empêchais ta petite sœur MAJEURE depuis plusieurs années déjà de faire ses stages, alors que c'est une opportunité en or ! N'est-ce-pas ?

-Humm...j'sais pas, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine de pain. Qu'en dirais Papa ?

-Il ne dira rien car j'habite à plus de huit heures de vol de chez lui, car lorsqu'il arrivera ici en courant, je serai déjà partie, et comme tu es intelligent, tu n'iras pas tout lui rapporter, tu attendras que je lui écrive une carte postale et tu me laisseras vivre. Hum ? Ok ?

Emmett marmonna quelque chose mais Bella sut que c'était gagné. Elle fit un gros baiser bruyant sur la joue de son frère qui grogna et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Emmett reprit du poil de la bête durant le repas et leur souhaita même un bon séjour. Bella n'en aurait pas espéré tant.

Lorsqu'Edward leur avait annoncé la proximité de leur vol, le repas s'était déroulé rapidement, et Bella était arrivée chez elle assez tôt, après de nombreux remerciements pour la famille Cullen et les au revoir avec Edward.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'habits, et qu'elle connaissait très peu l'Italie, elle choisit d'emporter dans une grosse valise la quasi-totalité de son armoire. "Quasi" sous les conseils bienveillants de Rosalie, qui souriait dans cesse.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait tant heureuse de me savoir loin avec Edward. Quoique, je lui laisse la maison pendant un mois." se dit Bella en grimaçant.

Elle appuyait sur sa trousse de toilette pour la faire rentrer et s'apprêtait à fermer la valise une bonne fois pour toutes -après les constants rajouts de Rosalie- lorsque celle-ci arriva dans la chambre en soupirant comme une bienheureuse.

-Ne cache pas ta joie, Rose, grinça Bella en essayant de fermer sa valise.

-C'est pas ça. Enfin si, avoir ton frère pour moi seule pendant presque trois semaines, c'est fantastique. Non, je me disais, juste...tu vas dormir où Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas Rose. Là où il y aura de la place. Pourquoi ? demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, rien. Tiens, attrape.

Bella réceptionna l'objet lancé par Rosalie et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que...

-Préservatifs ultra-résistants.

-Pourquoi f...Oh merde.

-Ouais. Surtout qu'il paraît qu'il est assez petit, l'appartement d'Edward. Et puis il t'a surement présenté comme sa petite-amie à son patron. Tu crois qu'ils vont débourser de l'argent pour deux chambres ? Alors que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oh merde, répéta Bella, figée.

-Ouais. Bonne nuit Belle. A bientôt.

Rosalie ferma la porte et Bella vit la lumière du couloir s'éteindre. Elle baissa les yeux sur la boîte rouge qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

-Bella ? murmura Emmett en entrouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme sursauta, et elle se dépêcha de cacher la boîte de préservatifs dans sa valise après qu'elle lui eût échappé des mains plusieurs fois dans la précipitation.

-Oui Em' ?

-Tu prends soin de toi hein ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de faire ça, ouais. Bonne nuit. A demain.

-Demain ?

-Je veux te dire au revoir avant que tu partes. Bonne nuit Belle.

Il ferma la porte et Bella l'entendit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit plus largement la valise, rangea la boîte dans une poche au fond et la referma. Elle alla ensuite éteindre la lumière et se coucha dans son lit. Son téléphone portable étant en charge sur la table de chevet, elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit un voyant orange. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en lisant le _je t'aime _qu'Edward lui avait envoyé. Elle lui répondit et éteignit son portable. Elle vérifia ensuite le réglage de son réveil-matin et ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir.

-Oh merde ! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Hey, what's up, doc ?

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut !_

_Bon comme je l'ai dis plein de fois, le plan de ma fic n'est pas prévu, c'est mes doigts qui courent tous seuls sur le clavier. Je pensais rédiger la première journée en Italie mais manifestement, mon subconscient en a décidé autrement. Ceci est un chapitre un peu rigolo, je me suis bien amusée. Il parle un peu de l'Italie, du moins leur arrivée, mais beaucoup de la journée de Bella à Chicago, chez Edward. Bref, pas mal de description, de retrouvailles. Un peu inutile mais je n'y peux rien^^ Ca fera un chapitre de plus^^ J'ai pourtant essayé de me forcer à abréger mais pas moyen. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! _

_Bonnes vacances à celles qui s'en vont prochainement. _

_**Note de la relectrice :**__ Coucou !!! _

_Je rentre à peine du boulot je m'empresse vite de relire comme ça vous avez vite le chap !!_

_Bisous et j'espère que vos résultats d'exams sont positifs !!!_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Dawn : Eh bien voilà ! Merci beaucoup !_

_-Lilie13 : Tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis à te marrer comme ça toi mais c'est pas grave, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ces passages drôles (j'ai mis particulièrement de temps à les peaufiner pour être sure qu'ils ne soient pas un peu abusés.) Sinon, en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, je t'aurai volontiers répondu mais j'avance les yeux fermés. Tout ce que j'écris n'est pas planifié. Je prends juste en note quelques phrases drôles que je pourrais éventuellement insérer à un moment ou un autre. Le reste, mes doigts courent tous seuls sur le clavier, je n'ai aucun plan dans ma tête. Alors on verra bien jusqu'où mon imagination nous portera. Mais j'envisageais une fic de minimum 20 chapitres. Etant donné qu'on en est au 15... je crois qu'elle sera un peu plus longue. Voilà ! Et merci encore de me donner tes impressions. _

_-Morgane : Tant mieux !! C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup, si l'évolution de leur relation te paraît crédible, c'est tant mieux aussi ! J'avais un peu peur que ça aille trop vite^^_

_-Nini : Oui, ils se sont embrassés^^ J'aime beaucoup cet adjectif féminin "tordante". C'est pour moi un compliment^^ J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre^^_

_-Mrs Esmée Cullen : J'ai eu la même réaction quand j'étais en Italie en 4e et que j'ai vu ma meilleure amie descendre les escaliers de l'hôtel et aller embrasser à pleine bouche un italien dans la rue. Moi, j'étais plus comme Rosalie je dois dire. Bref^^ Leur première nuit, oui, leur première fois, pas dans ce chapitre^^_

_-Alex : Eh nan. Pas de lemon ici désolée^^ Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre. En fonction de mon esprit^^ _

_-Veronika : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies pris goût à mon histoire au fur et à mesure et que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée de lire malgré la déception des premiers chapitres. C'est ma première vraie fic et j'essaye de m'améliorer, non seulement au niveau du style d'écriture mais aussi de l'histoire. Je conçois avoir été un peu excessive... Par contre, j'aime beaucoup quand tu dis que tu as toujours aimé mon style :D Merci pour tes compliments ! _

_-Sophierbelier : Tu crois ?^^_

_-2lovers-twilight-fic : Eh bien merci beaucoup !_

_**Résumé : **__Edward et Bella sont enfin un couple, au grand bonheur de la famille Cullen et des Hale, même d'Emmett. Bella a mis ses appréhensions envers les bustiers de côté pour faire plaisir à Alice mais prévoit déjà le carnage que sera peut-être, probablement, surement, la cérémonie du mariage, surtout le cortège. Malheureusement, Edward lui annonce qu'il doit partir en Italie pendant trois semaines. Bella est déçue mais Edward lui apprend qu'elle l'accompagne afin d'effectuer son premier stage de journaliste/reporter. Bella accepte avec joie et prépare sa valise pour être prête à décoller le lendemain. Rosalie est prévoyante et la munit de quelques précautions : dans une société, pourquoi dépenser de l'argent inutilement...Ca promet !_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 15: Hey, what's up, doc ?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bella, ma chérie, réveille-toi....

La jeune femme émergea doucement du sommeil, encore bercée par les flottements de l'avion.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant par le hublot.

-Bientôt neuf heures. Bienvenue à Chicago, dit-il en apercevant quelques buildings.

Bella sourit et attacha sa ceinture comme l'hôtesse le lui avait demandé. Néanmoins, elle se pencha rapidement vers Edward à qui elle vola un baiser avant de revenir à sa place. Elle rit doucement lorsqu'elle vit le visage troublé de l'homme à ses côtés qui rit aussi finalement.

-Je me demande pourquoi ton frère ne nous a pas fais un sermon avant de partir.

-Il nous a suggéré de revenir entiers. Mais, si tu veux tout savoir, Rosalie portait une petite culotte en dentelle rouge.

-Ah ! Le pourquoi du comment. C'est une bonne excuse, dit-il en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se leva et Bella le suivit jusque dans l'aéroport. Ils firent la queue pour récupérer leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent vers le parking. Là, un taxi les attendait. Ils montèrent alors et Edward donna l'adresse de son appartement au chauffeur.

-Là, c'est le centre commercial, indiqua-t-il alors qu'ils passaient à proximité d'un immense bâtiment design à plusieurs étages. Et là, la plus grande librairie de Chicago. Elle est tout de même moins imposante que celle de Boston, ajouta-t-il devant le regard brillant de Bella. Là, c'est chez moi.

Bella se pencha et regarda un immeuble vitré d'une trentaine d'étages. Elle émit un sifflement admiratif alors qu'Edward venait galamment lui ouvrir la portière après avoir payé sa course.

-Rosalie m'a dit que ton appartement était petit, avoua-t-elle. Alors à moins que tu habites dans une résidence à côté réservée au gardien, je doute qu'il soit petit.

-Tu vas juger par toi-même. J'habite au vingtième étage.

Bella pâlit dangereusement et s'accrocha au cou d'Edward.

-L'ascenseur est-il souvent en panne ? s'enquit-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Il y en a deux.

-C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée.

Edward rit puis échangea quelques mots avec un homme qui s'occupait de la réception.

-Nous sommes dans un hôtel ? demanda Bella en le voyant récupérer une clé.

-Non, ce sont des appartements. Ainsi que quelques bureaux de travail. Mais il y a une réception, avec une équipe de service.

Bella grogna quelque chose alors qu'un homme en costume appelait l'ascenseur. A la grande surprise de Bella, elle constata que c'était une sorte de groom.

-Et il est payé pour passer sa journée à appuyer sur les boutons d'ascenseur en disant bonjour et au revoir ? chuchota Bella, intriguée.

Edward hocha la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le large habitacle avec cinq autres personnes. Le groom appuya directement sur les boutons et les portes se fermèrent. Instinctivement, Bella se rapprocha d'Edward qui posa une main sur sa taille. Elle repensa alors à la boîte de protections que Rosalie lui avait donné. L'odeur d'after-shave d'Edward lui montait à la tête et sa proximité la troublait. De plus, les parois de l'ascenseur étant faites de miroirs, Bella laissa son esprit galoper et créer une situation mettant en scène la boîte de préservatifs, ou du moins son contenu, et les barres en métal dorées contre lesquelles Edward était nonchalamment appuyé. Et Edward et elle, bien entendu. Se voyant rougir, elle secoua la tête sous le regard intrigué d'Edward et le suivit alors que le groom annonçait l'étage vingt.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir lumineux dont le sol était recouvert de moquette beige parfaitement propre et les murs de papier peint beige et de plâtre doré. Elle aperçut au fond du couloir le deuxième ascenseur, et à sa droite, au centre du couloir, l'arrivée des escaliers. Edward la poussa gentiment et la guida vers la porte-double la plus proche. Il y introduisit la clé et s'écarta pour laisser passer Bella.

La jeune femme pénétra alors dans la pièce et eut un regard émerveillé quoiqu'un peu moqueur face à la décoration typiquement masculine. Elle observa le salon dont le sol était un parquet stratifié anthracite et les murs blancs recouverts de posters de concerts sombres, tableaux abstraits colorés et lampes fluorescentes. Un mur entier était une baie vitrée. Les canapés étaient recouverts d'une housse blanche et de nombreux coussins noirs, rouges et bleus. Elle constata qu'il était tâché à quelques endroits et que des miettes reposaient dans les coins et sur les accoudoirs. Des tables basses étaient disposées ça et là, faites de bois de récupération peint en rouge, blanc et bleu. Elle aperçut que le mur en face de ces canapés était fait de nombreuses étagères noires remplies de livres et qu'un écran plat était accroché au centre. Elle remarqua ensuite le baby-foot dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, elle constata que la peinture du mur à cet endroit était quelque peu abîmée. Elle sourit en imaginant Edward et ses copains s'exciter à cause d'un match difficile et remuer la table avec vigueur. Elle alla ensuite pour observer les étagères et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans l'immense tapis rouge pétant qui recouvrait le sol à cet endroit là. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut des substances étranges coincées entre les poils.

-Bella, ne va pas te blesser ! ordonna Edward, qui venait de récupérer les valises, en la voyant trébucher.

Bella fit une moue contrariée mais continua son observation. Elle constata que des enceintes étaient masquées habilement dans les étagères et son regard partit à la recherche d'une chaîne hi-fi sophistiquée qu'elle trouva posée sur une table de verre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Edward avait déplacé une porte coulissante qui séparait la pièce à vivre d'une petite cuisine dont les matériaux dominant étaient l'inox et le verre. Bella nota mentalement de ne pas courir dans cet appartement, sous aucun prétexte, car cette porte étant une vitre, elle était invisible sauf si la personne empressée pensait à regarder le sol afin d'apercevoir les charnières métalliques sur lesquelles elle coulissait.

-Tu feras attention Bella, la mit en garde Edward.

-Oui, oui dit-elle en le rejoignant. Tu vois c'est drôle, en entrant je m'étais imaginée un grand bar où tes amis et toi passeriez votre temps à boire des bières et fumer des cigarettes, lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Pour ça, on préfère aller dans les bars ou les clubs. Ici, le canapé est plus convivial, répondit-il en sortant un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains.

-Humm le four est comme neuf, pas de lave-vaisselle, la poubelle à l'air d'avoir vécu plus qu'une vie humaine, les plaques de cuissons sont brillantes. Adepte de la pizza et du traiteur chinois ?

-Tu m'as percée à jour, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Bella s'approcha discrètement de la poubelle en inox et appuya sur la pédale. Son nez se plissa lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci était pleine à craquée de boîtes en tous genres et de nombreux restants.

-Allez viens que je te fasse visiter. Donc ici la cuisine, ensuite tu as vu le salon en entrant. C'est un peu la salle de jeu aussi, ajouta-t-il en riant et en pointant la salle du doigt.

Suivant son doigt, Bella remarqua une bouteille d'alcool vide planquée sous le baby-foot. Edward la conduisit dans un petit couloir illuminé par une grande vitre qui donnait sur la ville. Bella songea alors que si cet appartement pouvait être fait de couleurs si sombres, c'est qu'il bénéficiait d'une grande luminosité. Il ouvrit la première porte, laissant apparaître des toilettes. Bella leva un sourcil et recula en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui en émana lorsqu'Edward fit courant d'air.

-Ensuite la salle de bain, dit-il en continuant à avancer.

Bella tomba sous le charme de la baignoire ilot ovale en béton, ainsi que du carrelage anthracite et vert. Elle courut après Edward et le rattrapa.

-Voici ma chambre, annonça-t-il en ouvrant une porte.

Bella sourit devant les murs peints en bleu et recouverts de posters de rugby, de groupes de musique. Bella s'attendait à un mobilier design comme dans le reste de l'appartement et fut surprise de constater que le lit double qui était placé à l'intersection de deux murs, face à la baie vitrée, était un simple matelas posé sur des lattes qui tenaient sur de petits pieds métalliques noirs. Sur le mur de l'autre côté, elle remarqua les portes d'un dressing et juste à côté un énorme pouf noir. Elle rigola devant l'énorme ours en peluche posé sur une commode noire, juste à côté d'un piano droit. Elle retint de justesse le fou rire lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à une chaise roulante et qu'elle souleva avec son index un caleçon oublié.

-Eh bien, avec tout ce que j'ai constaté maintenant, Monsieur n'est pas très maniaque, commenta Bella en souriant.

Edward avait commencé à rougir jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils se soient froncés.

-L'ennui, c'est que celui-ci ne m'appartient pas, répondit-il en pointant du doigt le sous-vêtement.

Bella le laissa alors retomber, et Edward haussa les épaules.

-J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, dit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient.

Edward lui sourit et alla pour ouvrir une dernière porte.

-Et ça, c'est la chambre d'Eric, dit-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Bella pâlit et se figea. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Av-vec Eric et quelqu'un d'autre dedans, ajouta-t-il avant de refermer précipitamment la porte. Hum, je te propose de poursuivre la visite.

Il la guida jusqu'à un escalier tournant qui menait à une mezzanine située au dessus du salon.

-Là-haut c'est le bureau. Nous avons une grande étagère avec de nombreux papiers, deux ordinateurs et un canapé lit. Tu peux aller voir si tu veux, sinon allons-nous installer sur le canapé et je t'offre quelque chose à boire.

Bella acquiesça et le suivit jusque dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, observant de loin les divers bouquins.

-Oh Ben, réveilles-toi, Eddy est en galante compagnie ! hurla un grand type aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un caleçon.

Bella vit Edward se retourner et froncer les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas aller t'habiller, crétin !

L'homme, Eric probablement, parut se rendre compte de sa tenue et retourna à sa chambre afin d'enfiler un bas de survêtement. Il revint avec un type aux cheveux un peu plus clairs habillé pareil que lui. Bella devina que c'était le dit "Ben" et l'observa se laisser tomber dans le canapé, l'air totalement blasé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, vous faites plumard commun maintenant ? demanda Edward.

-Nan ! grogna Eric. C'est que, nous avons fais une petite sauterie hier soir, enfin ce matin, et il était trop plein, du coup des potes l'ont installé dans mon lit et comme après j'étais trop plein aussi, ils m'ont mis avec. On est pas ensemble, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à l'intention de Bella.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, amusée et sourit davantage avant de prendre la parole.

-L'un d'entre vous a-t-il fait une petite escale aux toilettes afin de rendre le contenu de cette bouteille là-bas, et surement de plusieurs autres, ainsi que ce qu'abrite maintenant la poubelle ? demanda-t-elle malicieuse en pointant du doigt la bouteille planquée sous le baby-foot.

Edward se pencha et fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la poubelle d'un geste sec. Il grimaça et se rua jusqu'aux toilettes. Bella entendit la porte claquer contre le mur et compta les secondes. 3...2...1...

-Aaaaaaaah ! C'est quoi ce bordel, c'est complètement pourri !

Il revint vers eux le teint blanc mais les yeux menaçants.

-Vous allez nettoyer ça jusqu'au petit matin s'il le faut !

Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit des croustilles craquer sous son pied droit. Il le souleva avec précaution, puis fronça les sourcils avant de se baisser rapidement vers le tapis. Avec hésitation, il toucha du bout du doigt la substance blanchâtre et liquide sur le tapis avant de se relever rapidement, devenu vert à présent.

Bella éclata de rire.

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

-Pas vrai-ment..non..balbutia Edward, dégouté. Bon Bella, je te présente Eric, un type qui habite chez moi car il habite nul part sinon. Il bosse avec moi, c'était un ami de l'université, un de ceux dont je t'ai parlé. Et Ben, à côté, qui décuve, et aussi un ami. Il habite ici lorsqu'il n'habite pas chez sa copine. D'où la présence du canapé-lit. Les gars, voici ma petite-amie.

-Enchantée, dit-elle.

-Moi de-même, répondit Eric alors que Ben se contentait de tendre péniblement la main vers elle. Dis-donc, vous devez vous éclater tous les deux le soir. Tu es vraiment très jolie, Bella, commenta Eric avec un faux sourire pervers.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer brièvement puis Edward s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Eric, nous sommes ensemble depuis avant-hier, grimaça Edward.

-C'est une question de temps alors ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant sur la cuisse d'Edward. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé les photos d'école de Ben et moi.

-Ah tiens ! Amène-les. C'est votre tour, répondit Edward. Moi, je vous ai montré la dernière fois.

Eric se leva et partit tandis que Ben, qui se remettait petit à petit, allait à la cuisine.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, commença Edward. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. En général, je maintiens l'appartement propre. J'ai honte, là.

Bella rit doucement puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Edward passa une de ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et Bella gémit faiblement lorsqu'elle sentit les dents du jeune homme mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure..

-Les voilà ! s'exclama Eric en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé, comme si de rien n'était.

Il jeta l'album sur une table basse, qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact et le couple se sépara.

-Merde ! s'écria Ben alors qu'il avait renversé une tasse.

Edward soupira et alla vers la cuisine afin de réparer les dégâts avec Eric. Pendant ce temps, Bella les regarda puis se pencha en avant pour observer la photo. Elle fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux avec de secouer la tête, lorsque les trois hommes revinrent. Eric se saisit de l'album et s'installa avant de l'ouvrir au début. Il commença à commenter les photos et Bella fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils en voyant les paysages.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Oh, tu ne connais pas, répondit Ben. Là-bas, tu regardes à gauche, c'est vert, à droite c'est pareil, idem en face de toi, tu peux peut-être espérer voir un peu de marron si tu te retournes et au dessus de toi c'est gris.

-Ca doit vous changer, intervint Edward. Ici c'est gris peut importe où vous regardez.

-Ouais. Ah ! Là, c'était notre bande, on était encore à la petite école !

Il agita la photo sous le nez d'Edward et Bella, qui poussa un petit cri.

-Elle est excellente, elle, rigola Edward en pointant du doigt une petite fille maigrelette et pâle aux cheveux emmêlés et qui souriait de toutes ses dents ferrées.

Bella grimaça alors que les deux autres hommes éclataient de rire.

-Un peu bizarre, cette nana, commenta Eric. Mais super sympa. Mine de rien, elle est devenue vachement canon au lycée. Mais elle est tombée sur un connard. A la base c'était notre meilleur ami mais il l'a vraiment traitée comme de la merde. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue après ça.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Tu n'as pas une photo d'elle du lycée ? Pour voir la tête qu'elle avait ensuite.

Eric récupéra l'album et se mit à farfouiller dans son album. Il eut un sourire vainqueur.

-C'est elle et sa meilleure amie : les filles les plus canons du lycée. Canons ET sympa. Elle s'appelle comme toi Bella, d'ailleurs.

-C'est parce que c'est moi, pauvre andouille !!! cria Bella alors qu'elle regardait une photo de Rosalie et elle en maillot de bain sur la plage de La Push.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers elle, observant alternativement son visage et la photo.

-Ah ouais dis donc ! s'exclama Edward.

-Bah oui ! J'ai pris de la poitrine et j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux.

-Bella ! s'écrièrent les deux autres hommes.

-C'est vrai qu'Eric et Ben ont le même âge que toi. Tu ne les as pas reconnus ?

-Peut-être que s'ils étaient un peu plus frais oui, mais là, ils sont gris. Et avec leur superbe gueule de bois, ils ne m'ont pas remise non plus.

-Oh dis donc, c'est trop fort ! s'exclama Ben. D'ailleurs, Angie se demandait justement ce que tu étais devenue hier.

-Tu sors toujours avec Angéla ? s'écria Bella avec un large sourire.

-C'est une affaire qui marche, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ses yeux devenus brillants à l'évocation de la jeune femme trahissaient son attitude désinvolte et Bella eut un petit rire. Eric rapprocha l'album photo avec un grand sourire, et retourna à la photo.

-Regarde Edward. C'est Rose, dit Bella en montrant une petite fille blonde avec deux couettes. Jessica, dit-elle ensuite en grimaçant en montrant une autre petite fille à l'air angélique. Quand elle était encore sympa avec nous.

-C'est Mike, là, je présume, marmonna Edward en désignant un garçonnet blond.

-Hun hun. Avec Ben et Eric à côté. Ils avaient des bonnes bouilles à l'époque.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Eric en bombant le torse. On les a toujours nos bonnes bouilles !

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard.

-Euh...nan, répliqua Bella.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire. Eric tourna des pages, qu'il commentait à chaque fois avec Bella et Ben, racontant des anecdotes. Bella se remettait à peine d'une photo d'Eric et elle au bal costumé du collège lorsqu'elle prit un fou rire.

-Ah bah tiens ! s'exclama Ben. Emmett, Jasper, Bella et Rosalie. Les filles avaient 12 ans, les gars 15.

Edward saisit l'album et rit. Sur la photo, Emmett et Jasper étaient collés dos à dos, Bella collée dos contre le ventre de son frère, Rosalie avec le sien, et tous les quatre prenait une pose qui se voulait séductrice et sensuelle. Comme on peut l'être à 12 ans et appareil dentaire, ou 15 ans et boutons d'acné, tous frêles.

-Jasper est resté le même, c'est le moins extravaguant. Il a juste grandit et prit un peu de muscle. Par contre, Emmett, lui, alors là c'est grandiose. Il ressemble à une brindille.

-Justement. Après cette photo, enfin un mois après, Emmett et moi sommes partis chez ma mère. Mais comme c'était la fin de l'année scolaire, il y avait un bal pour ceux qui quittaient le collège. Et Emmett avait gambergé pendant des semaines avant de vouloir inviter la nana qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Et elle a refusé car il était "trop frêle, pas assez viril". Emmett en a été traumatisé, on a passé notre soirée à manger du pop corn. Du coup, arrivés à Phoenix, il a courut au centre de remise en forme et s'est mis à la musculation. Après, avec le rugby, ça a aidé.

Edward pleurait de rire à la fin du récit de Bella.

-Tu as changé aussi Bella, intervint Ben. Tu es plus...enfin...tu as plus...euuh...

-Vas-y, dis-le, soupira Bella.

-Bah, disons que tu es plus...plantureuse, bredouilla Ben en rougissant alors qu'il mettait ses mains devant lui pour définir la poitrine de Bella.

Elle constata alors qu'Edward s'était rapproché de la photo et sourit.

-Et Rosalie ? Elle est comment, maintenant ? demanda Eric.

-Elle est en couple avec Emmett et est photographe. La sœur d'Edward va se marier avec Jasper qui est avocat. Mon frère lui est rugbyman. Attends, ne bouge pas.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers son sac de voyage où se trouvait une pochette de photos que Rosalie avait prise depuis le retour de Jasper. Elle revint vers les garçons et tendit la pochette à Ben. Celui-ci sortit une photo de Jasper et Emmett.

-Nom d'un chien !! s'écria Eric qui n'avait pas revu Emmett depuis le collège.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quelle journée, soupira Bella.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ôta ses souliers et allongea ses jambes.

-Tu la connais bien, Angéla ? demanda Edward en soulevant les jambes de Bella pour les poser sur ses genoux.

Bella hocha la tête et Edward entreprit de lui masser les pieds.

-C'est rigolo cette situation, quand même, commenta Bella. On a beau venir des quatre coins du pays, on se retrouve tous. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'ils viennent avec nous, et en plus que Ben emmène Angéla ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle ensuite alors qu'Edward faisait la moue.

-Bah disons que je comptais un peu sur ce voyage pour apprendre à te connaître loin de tout le monde. Je voulais qu'on soit tranquilles tous les deux. Mais bon.

Bella se redressa sur ses coudes avec un grand sourire. Elle essaya de s'asseoir avant de se mettre sur ses genoux et de sauter sur Edward. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Edward entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Bella partit à la recherche de celle d'Edward qu'elle caressa et taquina longuement. Les mains d'Edward agrippèrent la taille de la jeune femme qui se colla contre lui. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et continua de l'embrasser tout en massant délicatement son crâne avec le bout de ses ongles. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front.

-Whooo...murmura Edward en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître niaise, mais c'est extrêmement mignon, ce que tu viens de dire.

Edward éclata de rire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

-Dis donc, il a la pêche ton patron ! Mais il est très gentil.

Edward sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur la pommette gauche de Bella. Le jeune couple avait passé le restant de la matinée à observer des photos plus ou moins récentes en compagnie de Ben et Eric. Puis, ils étaient allés visiter le patron d'Edward avant de régler les derniers détails pour le voyage. Mr Stevenson leur avait remis une enveloppe en papier kraft qui contenait tous les documents utiles pour le séjour, adresse de l'hôtel, réservations, voiture de location, billets d'avions, pass d'entrée sur le site des fouilles.

Bella quitta les genoux d'Edward pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fut ravie de constater que ceux-ci avaient été nettoyés durant leur absence. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle retourna vers le salon qui était vide. Elle appela alors Edward qui lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait sur la mezzanine. En parcourant l'appartement, elle constata que les dires de Rosalie était fondés. Les chambres étaient en effet petites, de même que la salle de bain et les toilettes encastrés dans un espace confiné. La partie cuisine était également réduite et elle vit que la mezzanine n'était pas très grande. Le plus grand espace de cet appartement était réservé au salon. L'effet de contraste entre l'obscurité des pièces et la clarté des baies vitrées, avec l'aménagement et le design, donnait cette impression de grandeur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on pénétrait dans l'appartement.

Edward était installé devant un bureau de verre et ouvrait l'enveloppe avec un ouvre-lettre métallique. Bella se plaça derrière lui et se pencha pour positionner ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ferma les yeux.

-Stevenson ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Il nous a choisi un superbe hôtel de luxe à Palerno.

-C'est loin de Paestum ?

-Un peu. Mais nous avons des badges de trains. Nous devrions en avoir pour trois quarts d'heure. Ah, et il nous a réservé une suite à Rome lors de notre nuit d'arrivée. L'après-midi, on prendra à nouveau l'avion pour aller jusqu'à Naples. Et ensuite le train jusqu'à Palerno.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je vais faire à manger, dit-elle.

Elle descendit avec précaution l'escalier tournant et se rendit dans la cuisine pour enlever de la poche en papier les provisions qu'ils avaient faites pour le soir et le lendemain. Bella prépara une salade d'haricots et commença la préparation des sandwichs pour le trajet. Même s'ils mangeraient dans l'avion, le trajet serait long. Elle prit donc le petit pot de beurre de cacahuètes et le sirop d'érable puis étala le contenu sur des tranches de pain de mie. Elle versa les flocons d'avoine dans une boîte hermétique et mit le tout dans un sac à dos.

Edward vint la rejoindre et l'aida à mettre les couverts sur la petite table au milieu de la cuisine puis ils attendirent le retour d'Eric. Ils discutèrent gaiement durant le repas jusqu'à ce qu'Eric annonce qu'il allait se coucher.

-Bonne nuit, leur dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour aller dans sa chambre.

A ces mots, Bella se figea et son esprit repartit automatiquement vers la boîte de préservatifs cachée dans la poche de sa valise.

"Ca me hante, ce n'est pas possible."

Edward se leva et desservit la table avant de placer les couverts dans un des bacs d'évier. Bella faillit hurler de rire lorsqu'elle le vit prendre dans un placard une paire de gants en caoutchouc rose. Voyant qu'il y avait une deuxième paire, elle les prit et aida Edward avec la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il ne restait que deux assiettes, elle laissa Edward finir, et se dirigea vers le frigidaire avant de saisir des restes douteux et de les vider dans la poubelle. Ils la déposeraient à la benne le lendemain. Elle se lava ensuite les mains et Edward plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Je t'aime.

Bella se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son menton, puis sur sa bouche, avant de frotter doucement son nez contre celui d'Edward. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la guida vers la chambre

"C'est quoi cette situation à la noix !" pensa Bella, deux heures plus tard.

La jeune femme était couchée sur le côté, crispée, le nez contre le mur, dos à Edward qui était dans la même position qu'elle, si éloigné que ses jambes étaient presque dans le vide et qu'il menaçait de tomber. Deux heures auparavant, le jeune couple avait convenu qu'il fallait se reposer avant le voyage en avion, et lorsqu'Edward avait proposé de laisser le lit à Bella et de s'installer sur le canapé, celle-ci avait répondu à la négative, ne voulant pas le chasser. A l'amiable, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se coucher tous les deux dans le lit. Dès lors, ils s'étaient vivement écartés, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux, et étaient si tendus qu'ils en avaient presque des courbatures. Et Bella savait pertinemment, que, comme elle, Edward ne dormait pas, à en juger par ses mouvements et son souffle irrégulier.

"Tu iras loin dans la vie comme ça, Bella." se critiqua-t-elle.

Dans un mouvement hésitant, elle se retourna et se coucha sur le dos. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le dos d'Edward qui était tellement crispé que ses muscles ressortaient sous son T-shirt. Elle l'observa un moment, lorsque celui-ci se retourna d'un mouvement empressé et rencontra son regard. Il leva son bras et le croisa sous sa tête avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond.

-On est stupides, murmura-t-il.

Bella inspira et bloqua sa respiration avant de se rapprocher d'Edward, et de poser sa tête sur son coude replié. Edward étendit alors le bras et elle put placer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentit sa main emprisonner sa hanche et la rapprocher davantage de lui. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et Bella se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux et les derniers mots qu'elle put entendre furent le_ je t'aime _de son amoureux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS LES FILLES !!!!! hurla Eric dans l'aéroport.

Il se mit à poursuivre Edward et Ben qui courraient à en perdre haleine plus loin devant. Bella et Angéla accélérèrent le mouvement et tentèrent d'éviter la foule. Bella sourit en s'imaginant courir à ce moment là sur Baba O'Riley°.

-Attention Bella ! cria Angéla alors que la jeune femme allait percuter de plein fouet une dame enceinte.

Bella eut le temps de l'éviter et éclata de rire.

-Il fallait vraiment..que...ça tombe..sur n-nous, commenta Bella, le souffle coupé, essayant de suivre l'allure.

Angéla hocha vigoureusement la tête et Bella lui tira la main pour l'entraîner dans la porte d'embarcation où se trouvaient déjà les garçons. Bella soupira lorsqu'elle aperçut les premiers sièges de l'avion devant elle. Des yeux, elle chercha la tignasse rousse d'Edward et se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées, suivie par Angéla. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à côté d'Eric tandis que Bella faisait de même avec Edward. Mr Stevenson avait réservé des places côtes à côtes, ainsi qu'une place derrière celle d'Angéla pour Eric. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs ravi car une belle jeune femme blonde lui tenait la conversation.

-Non mais franchement...se tromper dans l'affichage des vols...grogna Edward.

-Heureusement que tu as l'habitude de prendre l'avion, commenta Angéla, le souffle encore court.

-Excellent réflexe, renchérit Ben, fatigué.

En effet, le groupe étant arrivé à l'aéroport en avance et après de nombreuses salutations et de retrouvailles, ils avaient regardé l'affichage des vols en direction de Paris et s'étaient calmement dirigés vers la porte d'embarcation, Ben faisant une halte au stand de journaux. Arrivé là-bas, Edward remarqua une forte présence de personnes asiatiques et constata que cette porte d'embarcation servait habituellement aux vols en direction de Tokyo. Lorsqu'il vit que la porte suivante menait à Hong Kong, autrement dit, à l'exact opposé de Paris, il s'était figé et s'était alors précipité vers un accueil où il avait dû faire la queue pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il put enfin s'adresser à une hôtesse, qui ne cessait de battre des paupières et de parler la bouche en cœur de façon exaspérante, il apprit en effet que l'affichage du vol pour Paris avait été faussé et que la porte d'embarcation se trouvait à l'exact opposé d'eux dans cet aéroport immense. Le stress fut alors total lorsqu'une voix annonça le départ, dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, du vol en direction de Paris. Une foule plus dense était alors apparue par magie à ce moment-là et ils durent avoir une bonne endurance et une excellente agilité pour traverser cet amas sans percuter trop de personnes.

-Quand je vais dire ça à Rosalie, marmonna Bella en se souvenant de leur jogging un mois auparavant.

-C'était tout de même rigolo, intervint Eric.

Bella et Angéla éclatèrent de rire en repensant à Eric qui hurlait comme un veau et qui, dans sa précipitation, avait plongé le nez dans la poitrine forte d'une femme espagnole. Bella laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward qui lui caressa la joue avec sa main.

-Comment as-tu fais pour tous les éviter ? chuchota Bella. J'ai écrasé le pied d'une petite fille, j'ai embarqué la canne d'une mémé, j'ai percuté une armoire à glace et j'ai failli emporter une femme enceinte.

Edward sourit et leva fièrement le menton.

-Le rugby, chuchota-t-il à son tour. Le prochain coup, je te porte sur mon dos.

Bella écarquilla les yeux d'horreur puis bailla.

-C'est encore plus fatiguant que faire du shopping avec ta sœur et Rose, avoua Bella.

-Ah bon ?

-Hunhun. La dernière fois, quand on était au centre commercial, au début ça allait. Enfin, ça allait. Elles se jetaient dans chaque boutique. Sachant qu'il y a cinq étages, on a fait au moins dix fois le tour de chaque allée, trois fois chaque magasin, le tout pendant une journée. Même les magasins inutiles du style les trucs de bébé ou les magasins d'articles de sport. C'est après que ça s'est corsé. Des moments Rosalie partait à gauche, Alice courrait à droite et moi du coup je restais plantée au milieu, c'était terrible. J'avais les jambes en coton, elles me malmenaient, me tiraient dans tous les sens. Epuisant.

Edward rit doucement et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Et vous avez acheté quoi ?

-Une chemise, marmonna Bella, sombre.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle fit une moue énervée devant l'air interrogateur d'Edward et celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Je vois...dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Et elles ?

-Oh elles, elles n'aiment pas le centre commercial. Pas assez prestigieux, répondit Bella en balayant la question d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait Bella, Edward se retint de justesse d'hurler de rire, également pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous les voyageurs sur eux. Bella se recala contre l'épaule d'Edward et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par le hublot. Ils venaient de s'avancer au dessus de l'océan et elle ne constatait aucune différence par rapport aux vols au dessus des buildings, hormis peut-être moins de nuages gris, plus de clarté. Son comportement ne changea donc pas et elle s'installa confortablement.

"Tu es déjà suffisamment déjantée, estime-toi heureuse de ne pas ajouter une crise de nerf au dessus de l'Atlantique à ton palmarès." pensa-t-elle.

Rapidement, Bella s'endormit, bercée par la voix d'Edward qui bavardait avec Ben.

_-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?_

_-Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. _

_Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément. Le jeune homme lui sourit puis passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la clairière. Bella se retourna vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer étroitement. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le bout de nez et remarqua qu'un duvet gris lui recouvrait l'oreille._

_"Huuum. .ma foi, chacun ses défauts" se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _

_Alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour arracher une feuille d'arbre, les mains de Bella glissèrent sur son bassin, puis sur le haut de ses fesses, où elle sentit quelque chose de doux. Elle se pencha alors sur le côté pour regarder le derrière d'Edward et eut un petit cri de surprise en y trouvant un pompon blanc qui frétillait joyeusement. Elle se redressa rapidement et observa Edward. _

_-Hey ! Quoi de neuf, docteur ?* dit-il._

_Il sourit largement. Bella approcha son regard de sa bouche et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit deux grandes dents qui dépassaient et mordillait allégrement la feuille précédemment cueillie. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle s'écarta vivement en secouant la tête. Elle vit alors Edward qui la regardait étrangement, les mains tendues vers elle. _

_-Un problème Bella ? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement._

_"Impossible ! Disparues !"._

_Elle haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Soudainement, elle les rouvrit et constata que ses lèvres allaient embrasser une énorme bouche entourée d'un épais duvet blanc et de grandes moustaches. Elle s'éloigna en hurlant et vit qu'Edward s'était changé en un immense lapin qui sautillait et ricanait. Elle hurla davantage et..._

-Bella !!! cria Edward en la bousculant.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta d'Edward, se jetant contre le hublot.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaah !!!!

-Mais que se passe-t-il ! s'écria Edward alors que Ben jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques aux autres passagers qui les observaient.

-Tu es Bugs Bunny ! Bugs Bunny !

-De quoi, Bugs Bunny ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Montre-moi tes dents !! cria Bella en se jetant sur lui et en lui tirant les lèvres.

Le jeune homme, surpris, se débattit mais la poigne de Bella sur ses lèvres était ferme. Bella constata que les dents d'Edward étaient parfaitement alignées, de tailles idéales et proportionnelles, blanches de surcroît. Edward parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de sa petite amie et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Nom d'un chien, qu'as-tu ?!

Bella éclata en sanglots, soulagée, et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme pour lui faire un câlin. Edward lui tapota le dos, désemparé, et haussa les sourcils sous les regards de ses amis. Une hôtesse à côté d'eux observait Bella les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh Edward je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai rêvé que tu avais un pompon et du poil aux oreilles avec des grandes dents. Quand j'ai voulu t'embrasser tu étais Bugs Bunny ! Oh mon dieu c'est horrible ! EDWARD, TU ETAIS BUGS BUNNY !!!!

Le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Bella et remercia l'hôtesse d'un sourire. La jeune femme, perdue, s'éloigna et Edward se retourna vers Bella.

-Je ne suis pas un lapin, je te le jure. Tu as fais un rêve. Maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de crier.

Bella hocha la tête, et se rassit en respirant fortement.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ai tendance à me laisser surpasser par mes rêves. Celui-ci était vraiment trop horrible.

-Hunhun, j'imagine, répondit Eric en s'essuyant les yeux, avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Edward en fusillant Eric du regard.

Il se tourna vers Bella et lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

-Tu m'as juste mis la honte de ma vie, dit-il en souriant.

Bella constata alors que tous les passagers avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Elle cacha ses yeux dans ses mains et se blottit contre Edward qui la serra fortement en la berçant doucement.

-Eh bien, commença Ben. Voilà qui met un peu de piquant dans un banal voyage en avion.

Angéla lui sourit doucement et Bella se souvint que son amie avait elle aussi, durant leur enfance et leur adolescence, subi les foudres de ses rêves, tout comme Rosalie.

-Poulet ou lapin, Mademoiselle ? demanda une hôtesse en passant avec un plateau.

-Poulet, poulet !! s'empressa de répondre Edward.

_( Ndr : MMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! alors là je sais pas où tu es allée pécher ça mais c'est EXCELLENT !! tu es complètement folle mdr mdr mdr !! j'imagine trop Edward crier Poulet poulet tout paniqué !!! mdr mdr)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tiens, là ! C'est celle-là, annonça Edward. Suite 146.

Il inséra le badge dans l'appareil et la porte s'ouvrit. Bella le rejoignit et pénétra dans la suite de leur hôtel à Rome. Elle aida le groom à se débarrasser de leurs bagages et Edward lui donna un pourboire. Lorsque la porte se referma, Bella s'empressa de quitter ses ballerines et se jeta sur le lit.

-Tu veux que je te dise un truc, chérie ? Tu fais la crème brûlée bien mieux que ce restaurant huppé à Paris. Elle me reste sur l'estomac.

Bella lui sourit et chuchota un "merci". Leur voyage s'était bien déroulé, mis à part l'incident du lapin, et ils étaient arrivés vers vingt-deux heures trente. Ils étaient ensuite allés dîner avec des collègues aux garçons dans un restaurant chic de la capitale, avant de reprendre l'avion pour Rome. Il était désormais presque une heure du matin, les pieds de Bella la faisaient atrocement souffrir et Edward était persuadé que les œufs de la crème n'étaient pas frais. Ils avaient quitté Ben et Angéla qui logeaient à l'étage du dessus tandis qu'Eric au dernier moment avait rencontré une jolie jeune fille et avait décidé de partir pour la soirée au Portugal danser la lambada. Il avait annoncé être à Palerno le lendemain au soir.

-Et tu as un accent français du tonnerre, ajouta-t-il en venant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Vous avez l'air proche avec Angéla.

-C'est comme si on ne s'était jamais quittées. On s'est toujours parfaitement entendues, Rose l'aime beaucoup également. Elle est gentille.

-Oui. C'est marrant, elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, pour l'histoire du lapin.

Bella rougit et détourna le regard.

-C'est que, on était dans un manège et je conduisais l'avion qui décollait. Puis, je ne sais pas comment, je suis passée par dessus et j'ai atterri sur les fesses face à un énorme véhicule qui avait une tête de Bugs Bunny et le petit qui était dedans a klaxonné et ça m'a fichu la frousse de ma vie. Et, elle a l'habitude de mes rêves. Un jour, je me suis imaginé que des araignées velues lui sortaient des yeux et des oreilles.

Edward grimaça et lui parsema le visage de plusieurs petits baisers.

-Qu'est ce que je t'aime, toi. Tu es unique.

-Le monde n'a pas besoin de deux cinglées comme moi. Mais je t'aime aussi, répondit Bella dans un grand sourire.

Puis sans un mot, Bella se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle vit qu'Edward était déjà couché lorsqu'elle revint. Elle s'installa dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux et étendit ses jambes. Soudainement, elle se tendit et ouvrit les yeux.

"Attends voir...il est pas en caleçon, là ?" se demanda-t-elle en sentant son torse et ses jambes nus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Citation :**_

_-*Phrase fétiche de Bugs Bunny en français. _

_**Musique :**_

_-° Baba O'Riley, The Who. __(Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher, c'est la musique du générique des Experts Manhattan^, si vous connaissez^) _


	16. Violences en milieu tempéré

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bonjour !!_

_Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, pas mal de tension sexuelle^^ assez rigolo aussi. Vous constaterez qu'il y a des passages en italien, vous trouverez la traduction en bas de page. Seulement, Edward et Bella s'expriment souvent en italien, lorsqu'ils doivent discuter avec des collègues ou des italiens. Ces moments là, je cite qu'ils parlent italien, mais je ne les fais pas parler italien^^ Les seuls passages en italien seront entre Bella et Edward ou des amis qui parlent habituellement anglais, des passages pour rire, on va dire. Enfin, vous comprendrez ^^ je ne peux malheureusement pas m'exprimer en italien dans des dialogues techniques ou compliqués car je ne sais pas parler italien. J'ai des bonnes bases, apprises par moi-même pour mon voyage de quatrième (utiles d'ailleurs ces bases), mais ça s'arrête là^^ Moi, je parle espagnol^^ Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai constaté également que certaines avaient mal perçu ma dernière phrase "il est pas en caleçon, là ?". C'est une interrogation. La première fois que Bella et Edward ont dormi ensemble, il allait de soi qu'il soit en pyjama. Et là, elle se rend compte que ses jambes sont nues. Elle en déduit qu'il est en caleçon, seulement, ça la surprend, et elle se pose la question. Mais il n'est pas nu (il ne suffit pas de toucher les jambes de quelqu'un pour savoir s'il est nu...si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Je suis d'ailleurs désolée que certaines trouve le rapprochement long, mais j'ai des principes et je n'arrive pas à les faire coucher dès la première nuit. Pas fautes d'avoir essayé. Ils sont seulement en couple depuis quelques jours. Par contre, je pense que pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera bon...j'ai déjà le titre, ce qui est très rare, car, comme je ne sais jamais à l'avance de quoi je vais parler, je trouve le titre en rapport au chapitre en tout dernier. Là, je l'ai déjà^^ _

_Voilà, je me tais, bonne lecture et merci à toutes ! _

_(P.S : je viens de finir le chapitre, je suis dans un état pire que Bella...l'auteur se rend malade pour vous^^)_

_**Note de la relectrice :**__ Coucou !! Pouah !! Moi et l'italien on n'est pas du tout copains ! J'ai fait 8 ans d'allemand !! Ce chap m'intrigue…humhum !! Bisous à toutes et j'espère que vous êtes toutes bien bronzées ! Honte à moi (la Marseillaise !!) qui ressemble à Casper tellement je suis blanche_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-July : La voici !_

_-Sophiebelier : Pourquoi tu dis qu'ils sont longs à la détente ?_

_-Dawn : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu te sois marrée !! _

_-Lilie13 : Mdr c'est génial, tu as bien su repérer les passages rigolos, même le coup du centre commercial^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes^^ _

_-Mrs Esmé Cullen : Je ne sais pas. Aucune idée de quand je ferai le lemon, à vrai dire je crois que je fais exprès de le reculer car j'ai la trouille de l'écrire et que ce soit un bide total^^ lol je plaisante. Sérieusement, peut-être le prochain chapitre. _

_-Twilight33 : Lol je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ _

_-Patricia : Tant mieux^^ Enfin non, ne te met pas dans des états pareils, mais c'est flatteur^^ (désolée pour ton mari ;D)_

_-Laurie : Ah ça je te le fais pas dire, je m'étonne moi-même parfois^^ _

_-Pauline : Merci beaucoup :D_

_-Alex : Le plus drôle chapitre de ma fic, ou des fics en général ?^^ Le lemon je ne sais pas. Edward n'était pas jaloux quand ses amis parlaient de la poitrine de Bella ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait. Ils sont ensemble depuis l'avant-veille, il ne l'a jamais vu, il n'a peut-être pas encore eu le temps de fantasmer dessus. Et ça sert à rien d'être jaloux pour n'importe quoi. _

_-Veronika : Merci beaucoup, c'est super flatteur^^ J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! _

_-Nini : Il y en a trop parfois^^ Très dur même...rhhaaa les cuites^^ Bonnes vacances ! (enfin, quoique quand tu liras ça, tu ne le seras plus...) j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, plutôt^^ _

_-Nella : Mdr tant mieux^^ C'est bon pour la santé de rire^^ _

_-Morgane : Si tu n'arrives pas à te remettre après l'avoir imaginé, mets toi à la place de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence) qui a vu la scène entière défiler dans sa tête et qui a mis 15 minutes à l'écrire tant elle rigolait^^ Oui, Edward est en caleçon, puisque c'est une interrogation. S'il ne l'était pas, ce serait une affirmation. C'est qu'il n'a pas de pantalon, mais un caleçon^^ Je suis contente que le résumé te plaise, je dois dire que c'est dur à écrire....pas le faire trop long, mais raconter un max..._

_-La nouvelle inexcusable (qui est tout à fait excusée^^) : Eh bien, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as su comment reviewer^^ Déjà merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil et je suis contente que ma fic et mes persos te plaisent^^ C'est gentil de m'avoir laisser un "avis" (ici on appelle ça une review, mais bon, appelle-le comme tu veux^^), n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite !_

_-Hélène86 : Oui, un peu fofolle^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, c'est pour bientôt^^ Sinon merci beaucoup^^ Ca fait plaisir de s'entendre dire qu'on a du talent !^^ _

_**Résumé : **__Edward et Bella partent pour Chicago où ils doivent rencontrer Mr Stevenson, le patron d'Edward et régler les derniers détails du séjour en Italie. Lorsque Bella arrive dans l'appartement d'Edward, elle est d'abord surprise par le désordre habilement masqué et fait la rencontre d'Eric et Ben qui s'avèrent être ses copains d'enfance. Le lendemain, lors de leur voyage, Bella retrouve son amie Angéla, manque presque l'avion et fait un rêve où Edward se transforme en Bugs Bunny. Le reste du voyage se déroule bien et ils arrivent à bon port dans leur suite à Rome._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 16 : Violences en milieu tempéré**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella se réveilla suite à des caresses répétées sur ses épaules couvertes, son front, ses joues, ses bras. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir Edward assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, penché sur elle, qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

-Ciao Bella, dit-il avec un superbe accent italien.

-Ciao, répondit Bella d'une petite voix en s'étirant.

Edward se tourna et récupéra un plateau qu'il posa au niveau des hanches de Bella. Celle-ci sourit puis se redressa. Edward s'assit donc à côté d'elle, après lui avoir installé quelques coussins dans le dos.

-Bien. Donc nous avons succo, tartinas con la marmellata, e...oh ! qui. Biscottos, brioche e un grand bicchiere de latte,*énuméra Edward en désignant chaque élément.

-Molto bene, grazie mille.

Bella éclata de rire et s'approcha d'Edward pour l'embrasser. Elle laissa ses lèvres jouer avec celles du jeune homme quelques instants avant de se détacher et de rire doucement.

-L'ennui, c'est que je ne pourrai pas manger tant que ce verre de lait sera là, confessa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Edward en se redressant.

-Car son odeur me monte au nez.

Edward eut un visage horrifié et s'empara du verre de lait pour le poser sur une table de chevet.

-J'ai complètement oublié que tu n'aimais pas, s'excusa-t-il d'un air penaud.

Bella sourit et le remercia gentiment. Elle s'attaqua donc à un biscuit, croqua dedans, avant de le tendre à Edward qui mordit dedans à son tour. Bella éclata de rire quand des miettes se réfugièrent dans le T-shirt d'Edward, passant par le col. Celui-ci se secoua et, voyant que les miettes continuaient de lui gratter le ventre, retira l'habit d'un geste souple. Bella coupa sa respiration et détourna rapidement la tête.

-Bien, je vais peut-être pouvoir manger, maintenant, déclara Edward en se collant à Bella. En confiture, tu as myrtille, framboise et orange.

Celle-ci lui tendit une tartine pour qu'il morde dedans, et un gros morceau se détacha. Edward se retrouva alors les dents plantées dans un petit morceau tandis que le restant pendait à son menton. Trop lourde, elle se détacha et Edward dût la réceptionner dans sa main afin de ne pas tâcher les draps soyeux.

-Raffiné, commenta Bella, moqueuse.

Edward voulut protester mais en bougeant les lèvres, le petit bout qui restait se détacha à nouveau et retomba côté confiture sur le haut de son torse. Il secoua les mains, agacé, et le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

-Nom d'un chien, s'exclama-t-il.

Bella tendit le bras et décrocha le combiné en rigolant.

-Allo ? demanda-t-elle, distraitement.

-_Mlle Swan ? Ici Mr Stevenson. Je suis heureux de constater que vous profitez de votre séjour._

Bella comprit à son intonation que ce n'était pas un reproche et rit à nouveau.

-Mr Stevenson, je vous passe Edward dès qu'il aura fini de jurer contre la confiture avec laquelle il s'est barbouillé.

-_Toujours très élégant, ce jeune homme._

-N'est-ce-pas ? s'enquit Bella en riant.

-Ca suffit, s'exclama Edward en rigolant.

Il saisit le combiné et commença à converser avec son patron. Le regard de Bella erra sur le torse musclé d'Edward, ses larges épaules, ses biceps marqués, ses pectoraux bien dessinés, puis sur la large tâche de confiture de framboises sur sa peau.

"Huuummm..si j'osais ?" se demanda Bella. "Laisse tomber, tu n'oseras jamais." se dit-elle ensuite. "La dernière fois que tu t'es dis ça, Edward, lui, il a osé...".

Sans réfléchir plus, Bella se positionna à cheval sur les cuisses d'Edward, sous le regard surpris de celui-ci qui discutait toujours au téléphone, et se pencha vers lui avant de suçoter l'endroit maculé. En levant les yeux, sans détacher sa bouche de la peau du jeune homme, elle constata qu'il avait fermé les siens et se mordait la lèvre. Il gémit et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, alors que sa main droite traçait de larges cercles dans le dos de Bella. Son crâne cogna contre la tête de lit dans un bruit sourd et Bella aspira doucement la peau avant de lécher du bout de la langue la partie ainsi capturée. Edward gémit plus franchement, puis grogna.

-Je viens de me faire mal, Mr Stevenson. Une douleur atroce oui. Aaah vous avez entendu. Oui, oui la..hum...la tête de lit, dit-il en gémissant faiblement. C'est ça. oui...ce que vous voudrez. Parfait, au revoir... C'est ça, au revoir.... Oui, d'accord, au revoir.

Il raccrocha violemment et jeta le combiné sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il se laissa glisser et Bella en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle mordilla sa lèvre supérieure avec instance tandis qu'Edward gémissait faiblement et forçait la barrière des dents de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Bella capitula et sa langue heurta celle d'Edward. Bella caressa gentiment le palet d'Edward avant d'enrouler délicatement sa langue autour de la sienne et de la frotter doucement. Elle se détacha de lui, et sa bouche dériva sur le coin de sa lèvre puis sur sa mâchoire pour dévier vers son oreille. Les mains d'Edward agrippèrent les hanches de Bella puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses côtes.

-Oh merde, murmura-t-il la bouche entrouverte, alors que Bella embrassait gentiment son lobe d'oreille.

-Eddy ??? cria Eric dans le couloir. Tu es là ?

Bella rit puis se sépara d'Edward, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit Edward, furieux, ouvrir la porte et crier.

-Oui ! Je suis là ! Et je m'appelle Edward !

Bella rit à nouveau puis ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lavabo où elle s'appuya et se regarda dans la glace.

"J'en reviens pas...." se dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se déshabilla puis prit une douche. Elle se rendit alors compte que, dans la précipitation, elle avait omis de prendre des affaires de rechange et eut un sourire malicieux.

-On est jeune qu'une fois, dit-elle.

Elle enroula une serviette de bain autour d'elle puis traversa le petit salon de la suite où se trouvait Edward et Eric en faisant un petit sourire à ce dernier, et entra dans la chambre.

-Oh Ed', tu m'écoutes ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un tour dans Rome !

-Hein ? Bordel, et pourquoi tu es là toi d'abord ? Tu devais aller faire la java avec ta portugaise, demanda sèchement Edward en détournant péniblement le regard de la porte de la chambre.

-Oui, mais je me suis dis que ça serait mieux de profiter de ce voyage avec toi et Bella, donc je suis revenu juste après. Et puis de toute façon, on a rencontré son mec, à ma portugaise.

Bella choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître dans le petit salon, toujours en serviette, vêtements légers et sous-vêtement en mains, et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Edward, bon sang, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? répéta Eric, moins vigoureusement cette fois, sa voix s'éteignant vers la fin.

Bella sentait le regard brûlant d'Edward dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans la salle de bain, elle ne ferma pas la porte tout de suite pour autant.

-Ed', mon vieux... murmura Eric.

-Ooooh toi tu me fais chier, hein ? s'énerva Edward en poussant Eric vers la porte. Vas-t-en les voir tout seul, tes italiennes ! Fous la paix aux honnêtes gens.

Bella vit Edward claquer la porte et ruminer avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

-On ne peut pas être tranquille chez soi ! grogna-t-il.

Bella étouffa un rire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêter, avant de réapparaître en robe d'été dans le petit salon. Edward leva vers elle un regard boudeur et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, souriante. Les bras d'Edward lui entourèrent le ventre et elle sentit la tête du jeune homme dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu es ma petite-amie et je ne peux même pas être seul avec toi sans que quelqu'un vienne nous embêter. C'est encore pire que si nous étions restés à Boston, ronchonna-t-il.

Bella soupira avant de déposer sa tête sur celle d'Edward.

-Pourquoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage ? demande-t-il en se redressant.

-Ta petite-amie. J'aime beaucoup la sonorité.

Edward mit la bouche en cœur et papillonna des cils.

-Stupide ! s'écria Bella en lui assénant une tape sur le sommet du crâne avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe blanche.

-Quel est le programme ?

-Eh bien, commença Edward en se levant. Je vais t'embrasser, ensuite je vais aller me doucher, puisque toi, tu t'es lavée, il faut que je me lave aussi.

-Oui, pour l'hygiène, acquiesça Bella en souriant.

-Tout à fait. Ensuite je vais aller m'habiller. Et après, nous sommes sensés retrouver les autres dans le hall à une heure. Pendant ce temps-là, toi, tu te reposes, tu flemmardes, tu fais ce que tu veux, conclut Edward, sérieusement, en la poussant vers le lit avant de l'y allonger.

Bella se releva sur ses coudes et Edward l'embrassa longuement. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle, la laissant les yeux fermés sur son lit, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

"Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer", pensa Bella et se passant la main sur le visage.

Son regard erra sur sa valise, ouverte à côté d'un dressing. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se leva puis alla s'accroupir à côté de son bagage. Son pouce effleura la fermeture éclair de la poche qui abritait le précieux paquet donné par Rosalie.

-Ma parole, ça vire à l'obsession ! s'exclama Bella en retirant vivement sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

-Un problème mon cœur ? cria Edward depuis la salle de bain où l'eau avait cessé de couler.

-AUCUN !! hurla Bella en refermant rapidement la valise. C'est vrai quoi, continua-t-elle pour elle-même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que je dois, forcément, l'utiliser. Je peux tout aussi bien l'oublier, la laisser là, et vivre ma vie...SANS ÊTRE OBSEDEE PAR CETTE FOUTUE BOÎTE DE CAPOTES !!

Bella écarquilla les yeux et posa instantanément sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

-COMMENT ?? hurla Edward. Bella, je n'entends rien !! Rapproche-toi de la salle de bain !

-C'EST RIEN ! répondit Bella, soulagée. Ceci dit, murmura-t-elle, il est préférable de l'avoir. Un acte entraînant un autre...Néanmoins, rien ne sert de s'affoler et de devenir marteau !

Bella s'assit sur le lit, pensive. Soudain, elle se mit à ricaner et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Voilà qui est parfait, je me parle à moi-même à présent.

-Je ne fais que passer, annonça Edward en entrant dans la chambre en coup de vent, quelques instants plus tard.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui puis les cligna plusieurs fois de suite. Observer Edward Cullen, penché sur sa valise, la taille et les cuisses masquées par une simple serviette en coton blanche était un ravissement total. Bella laissa errer son regard sur son dos, sa colonne vertébrale et sa chute de rien.

-Tsss, râla-t-il.

En s'accroupissant afin de fouiller dans ses affaires, il heurta du pied la valise de Bella qui bougea de quelques centimètres.

"Gnnn ! La boîte de préservatifs !" pensa Bella.

-AAAAAAAAAAh !! hurla-t-elle en prenant ses cheveux dans ses doigts.

Edward sursauta et tomba à la renverse, tenant fermement le nœud de la serviette en bas de son ventre.

-Que se passe-t-il, cette fois ? s'écria-t-il en se relevant rapidement.

-Je...une mouche ! Rhaaa c'est cette mouche ! Elle m'agace ! s'exclama Bella en désignant férocement du doigt un insecte posé sur un rideau.

Edward s'en approcha au plus près, observant l'animal de haut, les lèvres pincées.

-Celle-ci ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Bella hocha la tête vigoureusement. Son homme haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la fenêtre avant d'empoigner le rideau et de la jeter à l'extérieur.

-Elle est partie, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Bella se sentit plus stupide que jamais, après l'histoire du lapin. Elle prit un air penaud et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, ma Bella ? demanda Edward, anxieux, en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Bella tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Edward se tourna sur le côté, passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Bella positionna sa tête dans le creux de son cou, prenant appui sur son bras droit passé sous elle et Edward lui caressa les cheveux tout en la maintenant fermement collée à lui.

-Je dois être un peu fatiguée. Ca va passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle inspira l'odeur de savon qui se dégageait du cou du jeune homme et en caressa la peau du bout de doigt. Edward lui déposa un baiser sur le front alors que les doigts de la jeune femme glissaient et faisaient alors des allers-retours sur ses pectoraux. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer plus fortement son index et constata que le torse d'Edward était dur, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle se mit ensuite à tracer de fins cercles invisibles sur la peau douce de son ventre. Edward se redressa légèrement et déposa de longs baisers sur les joues, le front, le menton, le nez, les lèvres, la mâchoire de Bella. Il dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns et embrassa délicatement son oreille puis la partie sensible de son cou, juste en dessous. Bella traça un petit cercle autour du nombril de son petit-ami et caressa le fin duvet qui s'y trouvait. Elle hésita à laisser ses doigts courir sur la lignée de poils qui se trouvait en dessous et qui disparaisait sous la serviette. Elle céda à la tentation et effleura cette partie. Elle sentit le ventre d'Edward se contracter sous son passage et son souffle devint court. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Bella laissa ses doigts errer sur cette partie, puis elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant un léger mouvement sous la serviette, alors qu'Edward était immobile. Elle retira les doigts instantanément, et se redressa pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. L'homme ouvrit un œil puis le referma, emprisonnant le visage de Bella avec ses mains, approfondissant le baiser.

-Nous devrions peut-être finir de nous préparer, murmura Bella, les lèvres gonflées et rougies.

Edward hocha la tête et se leva, puis embrassa doucement Bella avant de saisir ses vêtements et retourner dans la salle d'eau. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un bermuda, et d'un débardeur à larges emmanchures. Bella sourit en observant ses bras musclés mis en valeur et le regarda ranger sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise. La jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de lui, et ferma la sienne après avoir replié un chemisier bleu. Elle s'écarta et Edward alla les déposer dans le petit salon.

-Ouh ! s'exclama Bella en s'apercevant dans un miroir.

Elle essaya de coiffer à l'aide de ses doigts ses cheveux hirsutes puis prit son sac à main mauve et blanc, offert par Rosalie pour ses 20 ans, jamais utilisé. Bella fut heureuse de constater que ce sac était indémodable. Depuis son "relookage" par Alice et Rosalie, Bella avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Quitte à se faire remarquer, autant que ce soit positif avec un sac à la mode, et non une vieille croûte qui datait de l'époque de grand-tatie Philiberte !

Elle alla rejoindre Edward, et secoua la tête en le voyant qui attendait près de la porte, appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'approcha de lui souriante, et rougit.

-Tu es très...hum...enfin tu es très beau.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, et il sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les positionner sur les hanches de Bella et l'attirer à lui.

-Toi, tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il.

Bella rougit puis l'embrassa chastement.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maudit soit Edward Cullen !! M'abandonner dans cette chariote du diable, pour aller saluer un collègue de travail, sous cette chaleur !" pesta Bella.

La jeune femme était à bord d'une calèche, non climatisée, sous la chaleur de Rome en plein été. Edward, Ben et Angéla avaient décidé de louer deux calèches avec cocher et chevaux pour parcourir Rome et observer les nombreux monuments. Edward et Bella avaient embarqué les premiers, suivis de Ben et Angéla, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Eric, lui, avait préféré faire la tournée de bars et visiter le Colisée. D'après lui, beaucoup de jeunes femmes célibataires s'octroyaient des voyages entre elles et visitaient ce monument. Quand bien même, les caissières de la boutique de souvenirs étaient très jolies.

Alors que le jeune couple passait devant un arc de triomphe, en face du Colisée, Edward avait aperçu un ami à lui. La calèche étant arrêtée, puisque la visite et la location étaient terminées, il avait sauté du véhicule et courut après son ami. Bella les observait discuter à l'autre bout du parc lorsque le cocher lui avait rappelé qu'il lui fallait sortir pour qu'il débute une nouvelle visite. Bella avait alors entreprit de sauter elle-aussi de la calèche, n'ayant pas de marchepied où s'appuyer. Seulement, elle craignait d'atterrir tête la première sur le sol, puisque son bras droit était déjà monopolisé par son sac à main et que la calèche était très haute.

-Edwaaaaaaaaarrd !!! cria-t-elle.

Malheureusement, son ami, trop éloigné, ne l'entendit pas, et le cocher était parti s'acheter une boisson. Elle s'accrocha alors au rebord de la portière et s'apprêtait à sauter lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta devant elle, et lui tendit la main.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa-t-il en un parfait italien.

Bella lui sourit et accepta sa main. Il l'aida à descendre et elle s'écarta un peu de lui.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle, en italien également.

-Vous êtes anglaise ? s'enquit le jeune homme, curieux.

-Américaine. Cela s'entend ?

-Bien que votre italien soit parfait, j'entends un petit accent.

Bella rougit et lui offrit un sourire de remerciement.

-Ollie, se présenta-t-il. Oliver.

-Bella, répondit-elle. Vous vous appelez Oliver ?

-Oliver Borgia. Ma mère s'appelle Liv. Elle est anglaise. Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi.

Bella lui sourit. Elle constata que le jeune homme, probablement de son âge, avait les traits fins, et les yeux bleus, purs. Edward était plus beau, mais Bella le trouvait séduisant également.

"Le charme italien", se dit-elle.

-Bonjour, intervint Edward, sèchement.

Oliver se retourna alors et le jaugea du regard. Bella se décida alors à intervenir.

-Oliver, je...

-Ollie, corrigea-t-il en souriant.

-Ollie, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon petit-ami. Edward, voici Ollie qui m'a filé un coup de main.

-Enchanté, répondit Ollie.

-De même. Nous y allons mon cœur ? demanda Edward ensuite à Bella, en anglais.

Bella acquiesça et fit un sourire chaleureux à Ollie.

-Merci encore. Au revoir.

-Salut Bella, répondit-il.

La jeune femme, à présent étroitement enlacée par Edward, s'éloigna. Après quelques mètres, elle tenta de masquer son sourire.

-C'était quoi, ça ? chuchota-t-elle, mutine.

-De quoi ? Rien du tout ! s'écria-t-il en la tenant fermement.

-Si tu dis que ce n'est rien alors que tu m'as demandé juste avant de quoi je parlais, ça veut dire que c'est quelque chose, insista Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

-Rien, je te dis, répondit-il, boudeur. Bon d'accord ! Ce type te reluquait sans gène !

-Tout de suite les grands mots, s'exclama Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si ! Je te dis qu'il te dévorait du regard. Qui sait à quoi il pensait, répliqua Edward en jetant un coup d'œil au décolleté de Bella.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Edward Cullen jaloux. C'est mignon à voir. Quoique l'intimider ainsi n'est pas très fair play.

-Rira bien, qui rira le dernier ! s'exclama Edward avant de commencer à chatouiller Bella.

-Hey !! Vous deux, là-bas, cria une voix d'homme tandis que Bella courait, Edward derrière elle.

Le jeune couple se retourna et aperçut Ben, Eric et Angéla qui leur faisaient signe. Ils les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard.

-Nous avons repêché Eric qui draguait une guide. Le taxi nous attend, les bagages sont déjà à l'aéroport, annonça Ben.

Edward hocha la tête et entraîna Bella vers un taxi qui les attendait sur la route principale. Ils lui avaient donné rendez-vous ici, sachant qu'ils s'y trouveraient durant l'après-midi. Edward, Bella et Eric montèrent dans le premier.

-Alors, les amoureux, votre matinée ? Avouez, vous avez vidé la boîte de capotes, c'est obligé, lança Eric, enthousiaste.

Edward se figea en secouant la tête, las, tandis que Bella rougissait violemment.

"Mais c'est pas possible !" se dit-elle.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit l'abruti à côté de moi, il ne sait pas dire grand chose d'autre. Surtout en ce moment. Tiens au fait Eric, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas trempé le biscuit, pas vrai ?

Le concerné se renfrogna alors que Bella gloussait, tentant de masquer son rire.

-L'aéroport, jeunes gens, annonça le chauffeur.

Eric paya la course et ils sortirent du véhicule, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le second couple. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers l'accueil tandis que les jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur un banc. Elles bavardèrent un moment, la discussion portant sur les études ou leurs hommes, qui vinrent leur annoncer qu'il était temps d'embarquer.

-Espérons que ce vol se déroule mieux que le premier, chuchota Bella à l'oreille de son amie, qui lui sourit, complice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Whooo...murmura Bella en rentrant dans l'hôtel.

Elle pivota pour observer les grands rideaux rouges de l'hôtel, les fauteuils en cuir blanc, le piano à queue blanc également, la table d'échecs en verre, l'immense aquarium, l'imposant lustre de cristal qui descendait au milieu de l'escalier central en marbre, et suivit du regard Edward qui se dirigeait vers la réception.

-Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, leur patron, commenta Angéla, à côté d'elle.

Bella acquiesça puis suivit Edward qui lui faisait signe, un badge à la main. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

-Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un employé appuyait sur le bouton de leur étage.

Bella eut un petit rire et s'approcha de son oreille, se collant à lui.

-C'est là que les chambres sont minuscules, dont le mobilier est des lits superposés sans échelle, et les murs blancs crasseux.

Edward gloussa et suivit l'employé de l'hôtel qui les invitait à le suivre. Il les guida jusqu'à une suite à double-porte. Il inséra le badge dans l'appareil, et ouvrit la porte.

-Benvenuto in Grand Albergo de Salerno**, s'exclama-t-il en italien. Le personnel de service ainsi que la direction espèrent que vous passerez un agréable séjour, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à la réception en cas de problème ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vos bagages seront montés dans quelques minutes, l'employée du nettoyage passera faire son travail tous les deux jours dans l'après-midi ainsi que récupérer votre panier à linge sale qui vous trouverez dans la salle d'eau et déposer vos vêtements propres et pliés, un nécessaire de toilette se trouve également dans la salle d'eau, sur le combiné du téléphone appuyez sur la touche un afin d'obtenir directement la réception, un annuaire se trouve dans le meuble en dessous, une petite télécommande est déposée sur votre table de nuit, un pour les stores, deux pour le téléviseur, trois pour la lumière centrale, quatre pour la climatisation, cinq pour le chauffage, six pour le poste radio et Cds, avez-vous des questions ? débita-t-il d'une traite, en anglais.

Bella écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Edward avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début de la tirade. Il expira fortement, et secoua la tête négativement.

-Nous vous souhaitons, encore une fois, madame, monsieur, un agréable séjour.

Sur ces mots, il déposa le badge de la porte dans les mains d'Edward et s'en alla.

-Hum...un peu frigide cet employé, commenta Bella en toussotant.

Edward siffla doucement et alla faire un tour du propriétaire. Bella observa le salon, lumineux, dans les tons blanc et crème, puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la mer.

-D'enfer !!! cria Edward d'une voix aiguë.

Bella se dirigea vers une pièce qui devait être la chambre, et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, amusée. Devant elle, Edward était allongée sur le lit, les jambes croisées, chaussures toujours aux pieds, et s'amusait à appuyer sur le bouton qui devait être le numéro deux, se plaisant à faire tantôt apparaître un superbe écran plat, tantôt le faire pivoter et laisser place à un grand miroir.

-C'est vachement mieux que des lits superposés sans échelle ! s'exclama-t-il, excité.

-Ah ça, je n'en doute pas. Peut-être devrais-tu alors retirer tes chaussures du couvre-lit en plumes blanches, suggéra Bella, toujours amusée.

Edward tourna alors la tête vers elle, souriant, puis retourna face à l'écran.

-Hein ? dit-il son sourire présent dans sa voix. Oh mince !

Il envoya valser ses souliers en deux mouvements de pied, puis tapota la place à côté de lui, avec un air penaud. Bella éclata de rire, retira ses nu-pieds, et s'élança sur le lit, retombant à côté de l'homme en un grand bond qui le fit sursauter. Il se jeta ensuite sur elle et commença à la chatouiller. Bella se mit rapidement à hurler de rire et le supplier d'arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position particulière et Bella aperçut devant son nez le pied d'Edward. Ses narines se dilatèrent à l'odeur de vieille chaussette et elle leva un sourcil. Elle extirpa alors une main, et, délicatement, du bout de l'index, appliqua son ongle au centre de la plante. Elle le bougea doucement, frôlant le tissus, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Edward éclata alors de rire, et commença à remuer son pied que Bella bloqua avec son autre main.

-Be...lla ... j't'en supplie !! Stop ! Non ! cria-t-il avant d'hurler de rire à nouveau.

Il l'attira à lui avec force. Elle se retrouva alors allongée sur lui, mais elle se retourna et emprisonna ses chevilles sous son bras alors que sa main chatouillait alternativement le pied gauche et le pied droit de son petit-ami. Edward bâta des jambes et parvint à en libérer une qu'il jeta sur le côté et son talon heurta violemment le bord du lit rond.

-Ouuuuuuuuuailllle !!!!!!!! hurla-t-il en secouant le pied.

Bella se stoppa alors, et tourna la tête vers Edward, qui grimaçait.

-Ca fait mal, expliqua-t-il. Bon ça va maintenant. Ca m'est remonté dans le genou à présent.

Quelqu'un s'annonça à la porte à ce moment-là. Bella voulut se relever de dessus Edward, sa tête toujours au dessus des pieds de celui-ci, mais elle glissa et son pied droit alla frapper le nez d'Edward.

-Nom de dieu ! grogna-t-il en portant sa main à son nez.

Bella roula sur le côté et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Ciel Edward ! Je suis terriblement désolée ! Qu'est-ce-que je suis maladroite !!

-Dis-le sans manquer d'hurler de rire à tout instant, et ça pourrait presque paraître réaliste, répliqua-t-il, masquant mal son sourire, bien qu'une grimace déformait ses lèvres.

Bella céda à la pression et son rire s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Mademoiselle ? s'enquit un jeune homme en uniforme.

Bella se tourna vers lui, souriante. Il parut soulagé, puis embarrassé.

-Je suis navré, je venais déposer vos bagages lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit épouvantable. Je me suis permis d'entrer pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Edward se redressa sur son coude et l'observa.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Aldo, Mr Cullen.

-Eh bien, Aldo, la chambre est-elle équipée d'une trousse à pharmacie ?

-Je ne suis que le porteur de bagages, Monsieur, mais je crois pouvoir dire que le placard au dessus du lavabo de la salle d'eau doit contenir des pansements ou autre.

-Contient-il des attelles, perfusions, fil à recoudre, poche à glace ?

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, ceci est un matériel qui n'est utile qu'en cas d'urgence ou situation dangereuse.

-Très bien. Voyez-vous, Aldo, la demoiselle à côté de moi est à elle seule une situation dangereuse. Pourriez-vous demander à la réception, de ma part, à ce qu'on apporte ce nécessaire ? demanda Edward, dissimulant mal son sourire. Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie.

-Très bien. Autre chose, Monsieur ?

-Dites-leur que je veux que ce soit vous qui apportiez ce matériel. Je ne me sens pas capable de vous donner votre pourboire maintenant, mon pied me lance, mais il sera prêt dès que vous reviendrez.

Le dénommé Aldo acquiesça et sortit de la chambre rapidement.

-Situation dangereuse hein ? s'enquit Bella, vexée.

-En l'espace de deux minutes, tu m'as fais taper mon talon contre quelque chose de très dur, et tu m'as mangé le nez avec ton pied. Je trouve que ces exploits, en somme, sont pas mal !

Bella éclata de rire et sourit devant le regard amoureux d'Edward.

-Je suis un aimant à problèmes, mais tu m'aimes quand même, n'est-ce-pas ?

Edward hocha la tête vigoureusement, et l'attira à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

-Ce soir, commença Edward d'une voix rauque, nous devons dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avec toute l'équipe, et demain soir, il y a une soirée dans la discothèque de l'hôtel°, mais dimanche soir, je t'emmène au restaurant..

-Quel restaurant ? En amoureux ?

-Surprise. Et, oui, en amoureux. Allez, allons nous préparer, le dîner est dans dix minutes.

-Il faut que je sois en robe chic ?

Edward acquiesça et suivit Bella jusque dans le salon. La jeune femme se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, boitillant légèrement. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit la robe bleu nuit qu'elle avait acheté avec Alice et Rose.

-Les filles me tueraient si elles savaient que je l'ai plié et qu'elle a un pli au centre, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, déclara Bella en haussant les épaules.

Edward, qui avait alors un costume noir en main, échangea un regard avec elle et se figea.

-Non c'est moi !! cria Bella en se précipitant vers la porte de la salle d'eau, talonnée par Edward.

Malheureusement, sa maladresse revint et elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis qui se trouvait par là, trébuchant sur sa robe. Edward emporta la victoire et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Il rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard et rit en voyant Bella qui se relevait en grognant.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as pas déchiré ta robe.

Il s'enferma à nouveau et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de le fusiller du regard. Elle retourna vers sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit et saisit le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de sa maison et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une italienne à la voix criarde lui expliquer dans un superbe message enregistré qu'elle ne pouvait pas téléphoner. Bella raccrocha puis appuya sur la touche un.

-Isabella Swan, Chambre 304. Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas téléphoner aux Etats-Unis ? demanda-t-elle en italien à la réception. Ah...je vois...D'accord.

Elle raccrocha puis saisit à nouveau le combiné.

-Attends...001...36...attends, 36 ou 39 ? ...39...91 Pfiou c'est compliqué !

Elle tapa alors ces numéros puis inscrit le numéro de la maison. Elle attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix essoufflée réponde.

-Allo ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Bella.

_-Et toi, tu es qui ? _demanda la voix, hargneuse.

-Bah, c'est Bella.

_-OOOOOOh ! Emmett ! C'est Bella !_

Bella entendit son frère dire "ah !" et se rapprocher.

_-Vas-t-en ! s'exclama Rosalie._

Bella entendit son frère s'étonner et fut elle-même surprise.

_-Comment ça ? _entendit-elle.

_-Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle va dire ! Sors de cette chambre ! _s'écria Rosalie_. Deux secondes Bella. _

Bella entendit des grésillements et des bruits de fond puis une porte claquer.

_-Alors ? C'était comment ? _demanda Rosalie, enthousiaste, en reprenant le combiné.

-Comment quoi ? L'avion, c'était super fatiguant. J'ai même cru qu'Edward était Bugs Bunny, je lui ai tiré les lèvres comme on tire celles d'une vieille bourrique.

-_C'est pas vrai, tu as rêvé qu'il était Bugs Bunny ?! Comment ça se fait ?_

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai rêvé qu'il avait des grandes dents...

-_Pratique pour avoir un orgasme_, la coupa Rosalie.

-Un pompon...poursuivit Bella en l'ignorant.

-_C'est si mignon !_

-Tu as fini ?! Et beaucoup de poils aux oreilles !

-_Eeeeeeurk ! Du poil aux oreilles_, répéta Rosalie, du dégoût dans la voix._ Et sinon, c'était comment ?_

-Super joli. L'appartement d'Edward, bien qu'un peu crasseux à mon arrivée. Paris, Rome, illuminés. Superbes. On a visité Rome ensuite en calèche et j'ai rencontré Ollie, un superbe italien. Mais Edward était jaloux donc bon. Ah ! et j'ai retrouvé Eric, Ben et Angéla !

-_Fantastique. Et c'était comment ?! _

-Bah, on a failli manquer l'avion, mais j'ai bien aimé les retrouver, ils sont rigolos.

-_Merveilleux. Et comment c'était !!!_

Bella fronça les sourcils et se gratta le front. Elle posa le combiné à côté d'elle, mit le haut-parleur et s'allongea.

-De quoi tu parles !

_-L'amour avec Edward ! Tu as craqué la boîte de préservatifs ??_

_-_AAAAAh ! Bon sang, arrêtez avec cette boîte. Pour une fois que je n'y pensais plus ! Elle me hante, Rose, je te jure ! C'est affreux, je fais une fixation.

-_Ca veut dire qu'il y a encore le plastique autour ?_

-Hun hun. Et nous n'avons rien fait.

_-Tu lui as quand même taillé une p..._

-Tais-toi !! Non, je non, bafouilla Bella, rougissante. Rien de tout cela.

-_Tu attends qu'une météorite te tombe dessus ? Méfie-toi, c'est bientôt la fin du monde, j'ai vu ça sur un magazine. _

-Ahaha. Très drôle.

-_Et vous faites quoi, là ?_

-On va à un repas. Edward est sous la douche. ET C'EST UN TRICHEUR !!! hurla-t-elle à celui-ci.

-ET TOI UNE MAUVAISE PERDANTE !! répondit-il.

-Nous avons fais la course, expliqua Bella. Sinon, ça va ? Tu avais l'air essoufflé quand tu as décroché.

-_Ouais, Emmett voulait essayer une nouvelle position, mais il faut être vachement sportif et..._

-Oula ! Oui, d'accord. Ok. Dis, tu me le passes ?

-_Ouais, d'accord. Bon, amuse-toi bien ma Bella. Et étrenne cette foutue boîte ! Tu vas finir vieille fille à ce rythme._

-Je ne peux pas l'être, je ne suis plus vierge.

-_Faire abstinence durant quatre ans, c'est comme si tu l'étais._

Bella soupira, retira le haut-parleur. Son frère était au téléphone quelques secondes plus tard.

_-Hey Belle ! Rose m'a dis qu'elle t'avait donné des munitions. Tu fais attention, hein, p'tite sœur ? Tu les as déjà...?_

-Je suis maudite, c'est pas vrai ! marmonna Bella.

_-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je t'aime. Et même si je me suis fais à l'idée que tu risques de coucher avec Eddy, ça me chagrine quand même. Il va bien, lui aussi ?_

-Tu vas...pouvoir...lui demander..toi-même, répondit Bella, les yeux écarquillés en voyant Edward, vêtu d'un smoking, les cheveux encore mouillés, entrer dans la pièce souriant. Bisous, Emmett.

Elle se releva et tendit le téléphone à Edward qui lui sourit. En passant, elle lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant qu'il ne prenne sa place sur le lit.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il, amusé. Allo ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dire que le repas était barbant était un euphémisme. Les collègues d'Edward, bien que charmants, étaient d'un ennui à mourir. Le seul sujet de conversation portait sur des fouilles effectuées il y a de là plus de quinze ans. Les hommes présents étaient classés en deux groupes. Les vieillards barbus et ventrus, ayant de l'expérience, et les jeunes freluquets, de vingt ans à vingt cinq ans, timides ou aguicheurs, frêles, et minces. Les femmes présentes étaient les compagnes des vieillards, et discutaient layette entre elles, débattant sur la grossesse d'une nièce ou de la naissance de leur première petite-fille. Les jeunes étaient non-accompagnés et Eric, Edward et Bella se trouvaient au centre des deux groupes. Eric avait le regard rivé sur une serveuse, et Edward semblait s'ennuyer autant qu'elle. Bella envia alors Ben et Angéla, restés dans leur chambre. Elle n'avait pas compris de suite leur excuse prétextant un mal du voyage ainsi que l'estomac fragile d'Angéla.

-Maudit soient-ils, marmonna Edward, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Bella se sentit d'humeur joueuse et posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward, qui se tendit instantanément.

-Peux-tu me passer les cornichons, s'il te plaît ?

Il acquiesça et lui donna le pot. Bella se servit généreusement, puis replaça le pot au centre de la table. Son assiette étant vide depuis un moment, elle commença à manger cornichon sur cornichon, sous le regard médusé d'Edward.

-Ma faiblesse, expliqua-t-elle. Je raffole du vinaigre.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête puis sourit. Un homme s'adressa à lui et Bella sauta sur l'occasion. Doucement, elle plaça son genou sur celui d'Edward.

"Merci les cours de gymnastique !"

En ayant étendu suffisamment sa jambe, elle pouvait rester sur sa chaise sans se rapprocher de lui. Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper et il offrit un sourire faux à l'homme qui lui parlait. Il pencha alors la tête vers Bella et s'humecta les lèvres.

-Tu fais quoi ? murmura-t-il.

-Je joue, répondit-elle, joyeuse.

Elle fut presque heureuse de constater que la toile de son pantalon était quelque peu tendue.

-Pana cotta ! annonça une serveuse en posant un dessert blanc recouvert d'un liquide violet, devant Bella.

Gourmande, elle attendit que tout le monde soit servi, et un homme en bout de table lança un "buon appetito" enthousiaste. Bella saisit sa petite cuillère et prit un morceau de son dessert. Elle s'apprêtait à la porter à sa bouche lorsqu'un homme s'adressa à elle.

-C'est une spécialité italienne, Bella, vous qui aimez cuisiner.

Bella hocha la tête bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'une espèce de fromage blanc soit une spécialité. C'est quand elle porta la substance à la bouche qu'elle comprit. Elle se figea et gonfla les joues. Elle pâlit dangereusement et constata que tout le monde l'observait, attendant son commentaire. Edward n'avait pas encore touché au dessert et l'observait inquiet. Bella se rendit à l'évidence et commença à mâcher sa bouchée. Elle ferma les yeux et continua à mâcher lentement. Elle avala avec peine et s'empressa de boire un grand verre d'eau. Une fois passablement remise, elle offrit un faible sourire aux autres, toujours pâle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Edward.

Gardant son sourire, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Je vais vomir dans moins de trois minutes, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une femme le fit à sa place.

-D'après vous, Jane, comment font-ils ce dessert ?

-Je crois que c'est du lait et de la crème fraîche figés dans de la gélatine recouvert d'un coulis au myrtilles. Qu'en pensez-vous, Bella ?

Bella respira lentement et se tourna vers Edward qui avait manifestement compris et qui l'observait, anxieux.

-Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il y a trois éléments gastronomiques que je déteste par dessus tout et qui me rendent malade au possible. La première, c'est la myrtille. La seconde, c'est tout ce qui ressemble à du gras, de la couenne ou tout ce qui est gélatineux. Et la troisième, la pire, c'est tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à du lait, qui a le goût du lait. Ce dessert regroupe ces trois choses.

Les personnes autour de la table se figèrent et l'observèrent, inquiets face à son teint pâle. Elle se leva lentement, posa ses mains sur la table et leur adressa un sourire contrit.

-Je suis navrée, je vais être malade. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle sortit lentement de la pièce, portant sa main à la base de son cou. Elle entendit Edward s'excuser et souhaiter une bonne soirée à l'assemblée. Il la rejoint en quelques pas et la soutint. Sans prévenir, Bella se mit à courir et se rua vers les toilettes. Elle sentit Edward lui relever les cheveux alors qu'elle était agenouillée face à une cuvette. Elle s'éloigna quelques instants plus tard et alla boire de l'eau.

Edward la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Bella alla se déshabiller et se mettre en tenue de nuit puis elle revint vers Edward, déjà en pyjama.

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

-J'aurais mangé de la crotte de chien, je serais dans le même état, marmonna-t-elle. Quelqu'un a voulu m'empoisonner. Qui est le malade qui a inventé un tel dessert !

Edward rit de ses remarques et la guida vers le lit. Il se fit un plaisir d'appuyer sur le bouton un de la télécommande afin de plonger la chambre dans le noir total, éteignit la lumière avec un autre bouton et s'installa dans le lit avec Bella. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de l'homme, le bras autour de son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et Edward embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Je suis malade Edward, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Je sais mon cœur, chuchota-t-il. Endors-toi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-elle.

"C'est quand même pas croyable", se dit-elle. "Maintenant que je me décide à entamer cette foutue boîte, voilà que quelqu'un veut me vider de mes entrailles ! Bon, demain, alors."

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Traduction :**_

_-* Donc nous avons jus d'orange (succo), tartines avec de la confiture (tartinas con marmellatas), et....ah ! ici. Biscuits (biscottos), brioche (brioche) et un grand verre de lait (un grand bicchiere de latte ). _

_-Très bien, merci beaucoup (molto bene, grazie mille)._

_-** Bienvenue au Grand Hôtel de Salerno (désolée, si la phrase est mauvaise, je ne parle pas italien, et comme je n'utilise pas les sites de traduction car ils donnent encore plus faux que moi...)_

_**Autres :**_

_-° Je ne sais pas si cet hôtel à une discothèque, mais j'ai les parents d'un copain qui ont un hôtel, avec une boîte de nuit, bar, même pizzeria. Donc on va dire que le Grand Hôtel de Salerno a une boîte de nuit^^ Et que les entrées aux personnes qui ne sont pas clients à l'hôtel sont autorisés^^_


	17. Sexual Healing

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur : **__Lolie-Lili _

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Salut !_

_Voici un chapitre. Mdr sans blague^^ Le dernier de juillet ! Je ne peux pas dire si je posterai le 1er août car je rentre de vacances (et ouais je pars samedi, d'où le chapitre aujourd'hui). Je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurai le temps d'écrire (avec ma sœur, mon frère, ma nièce, pfff...ça va être ardu !) du coup...Je vais jouer la carte de la sureté en disant qu'il y aura un chapitre le week end du 8/9 août. Peut-être un peu avant si j'ai pas trop de boulot. Je pense que j'aurai de choses rigolotes à raconter^^ Toutes fraîches^^ Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Sinon, Sexual Healing (guérison sexuelle) pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Attendez !! Laissez-moi finir avant de vous jeter en fin de page ! Une chanson aussi, de Marvin Gaye. Je ne m'en suis pas du tout inspirée. C'est juste qu'il me fallait le mot "guérison" quelque part. Fantastique ! La touche shift pour les majuscules ne marche que si on appuie trois fois dessus. Pratique. (Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas constaté, j'écris cette "note" au fur et à mesure, je rajoute des trucs^^). Je crois que ça sera le plus gros chapitre. Bon, je crois que c'est bon^^ Sinon bonnes vacances à tous ! (déjà car je pars donc bon voilà...) et aussi car j'ai mon nombre de lectrices qui a baissé de presque 20^^ Donc j'en déduis qu'elles sont en vacances ! Donc bonnes vacances à ceux qui s'en vont !_

_**Note de la relectrice : **__Salut les Girls !!! _

_Je ne m'attarde pas car je sais que tout le monde est pressé de lire le lemon ! Coquines va !! Mais j'avoue moi aussi !!^^_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Lilie13 : Mdr lire ta review a été un véritable plaisir, mais je viens de prendre peur en voyant la taille. Je me suis dit "comment je vais répondre !"^^ Sinon, je travaille toute seule na ! Enfin avec Mimily pour la correction^^ Mes idées viennent de mon vécu. A bientôt 16 ans, j'ai vécu bcp de choses assez rigolotes donc j'ai de la ressource. La pana cotta, c'est mon voyage en Italie de 4ème. Et je choisis les caractéristiques de Bella identiques aux miennes, pour pas que je me mélange. Donc, le lait, la myrtille et la gélatine, c'est moi aussi ! Juste, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée...il n'y a pas beaucoup de télécommandes. Juste une avec plusieurs boutons. Et chaque bouton détecte qqch. J'ai eu peur quand tu as dit "pas du tout aimé" en lettres capitales^^ Ca m'a juste impressionné car on ne m'avait jms dit ça de cette façon, et jme suis dit "bon sang, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit !". Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te répondre entièrement (faute de place....) mais continue ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'ai bien ris ! _

_-Veronika : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil tous ces compliments...._

_-Pauline : Tant mieux si tu aimes^^ _

_-Morgane : Ah ouais, des sacrés beaux moments même^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire._

_-Alex : Ouais m'enfin, c'est une fic, il est jaloux car je le décide^^ S'il n'a pas été jaloux quand Eric et Ben plaisantaient sur la poitrine de Bella, c'est car je l'ai décidé^^_

_-Laurie : Ah nan. Edward n'est pas à moi^^ Si tu veux, il est à toi et à toutes les filles de la planète, mais pas à moi^^ (J'ai du mal à m'approprier un personnage fictif dans le sens affectif. Après son caractère, jveux encore bien, mais là non^^)._

_**Résumé : **__Edward et Bella sont en Italie. Ils passent leur vendredi à Rome, qu'ils visitent en calèche. Bella fait la connaissance d'Ollie, un bel italien dont Edward est jaloux, et fait toujours une fixation obsessive pour la boîte de préservatifs. Tout le monde lui en parle, et cela la rend un peu dingo. Ils s'envolent ensuite pour Salerno, dans l'hôtel où ils vivront jusqu'à leur départ. Edward et Bella doivent assister à un repas relativement ennuyeux avec les collègues d'Edward. Alors que Bella se prépare enfin à faire bon usage de la boîte de préservatifs, le repas se clôt par un dessert qui la rend malade._

_**! CHAPITRE RATED M !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 17: Sexual healing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella émergea lentement d'un sommeil instable. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir, et Edward dormait encore probablement. Elle repensa au dîner de la veille et eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle en vint au dessert.

"Celui là même qui a foutu en l'air mes projets !" se dit-elle.

Grognant légèrement, elle remua, et constata qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les bras d'Edward, allongée face à lui, sur le côté. Elle se retourna et se dégagea lentement pour sortir du lit. Silencieusement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bella...Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? marmonna Edward la bouche pâteuse.

-Pipi...chuchota-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Elle entendit Edward se retourner sur le ventre et grogner quelque chose. Elle poursuivit son chemin, entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. D'un geste rapide, elle baissa son pantalon et s'installa sur la cuvette, le menton sur sa main, son coude appuyé sur son genoux.

-Je me sens brassée...murmura-t-elle, seule. Dire que hier soir, c'était à deux doigts !

Elle remonta son pantalon, tira la chasse d'eau et revint vers la chambre. Edward s'était apparemment totalement réveillé et avait ouvert les stores, laissant le soleil diffuser une douce lumière à travers les rideaux.

-Que veux-tu manger ? demanda Edward, téléphone en main.

-Eurk ! Rien !

Il la regarda d'un air sceptique, avant de commander un café. Bella alla s'allonger sur le lit, posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward, sa main sur son torse dur. Edward raccrocha et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils s'observèrent longuement avant qu'Edward ne dépose ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Tu es toute pâle, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est ce dessert qui m'a détraqué, marmonna-t-elle. Rien que l'idée de manger quelque chose maintenant me répugne. Est-ce-que tu pourrais les rappeler pour ajouter une bouteille d'eau ? Si je chope encore la diarrhée avec celle du robinet... _(N/R : très très glamour non ?!^^)_

Edward pâlit à son tour et saisit le téléphone. Il passa sa commande, puis prit Bella dans ses bras.

-Edward, je suis malade, pleurnicha-t-elle alors que l'envie de vomir la reprenait.

-Je sais mon amour. Mais je vais m'occuper de toi, moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas guérir.

Bella hocha la tête et cacha son visage sur le T-shirt d'Edward. Il lui caressa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève précipitamment et court jusqu'aux toilettes. Edward la rejoignit et lui tint les cheveux comme il l'avait fait la veille. Elle se releva et se rinça la bouche puis Edward alla l'installer sur le lit, calant des oreillers dans son dos. Il revint dans la pièce avec un gant de toilette humide et la rafraîchit.

-Rien que de penser à ce dessert me donne envie de vomir, confessa Bella d'une voix éteinte.

-Alors cesse d'y penser mon cœur, répondit-il en lui tendant un élastique à cheveux pour qu'elle les attache.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue puis se leva.

-Ecoute, je vais me doucher. Si tu te sens à nouveau mal, n'hésite pas, je laisse la porte ouverte.

Bella hocha la tête, et Edward partit, ses vêtements à la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée. Bella se leva donc et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Angéla.

-Bonjour Bella. J'ai appris par Eric que le dîner c'était mal terminé. Tu vas bien ?

-Salut Angéla. Entre.

Elle referma la porte derrière son invitée et la laissa s'installer dans le petit salon.

-Tu es pâle comme la mort, commenta Angéla.

-J'ai vomi à nouveau il y a quelques minutes. C'est la pana cotta qui n'est pas passée.

-C'est ce qu'Eric m'a dit. Tu ne viens pas à la soirée ce soir, je présume.

Bella réfléchit et se souvint qu'Edward lui avait parlé d'une grande soirée à la discothèque de l'hôtel. Son visage s'illumina et elle sourit, malicieuse.

-Si, je viendrai. Je vais demander à l'hôtel qu'on m'apporte un petit quelque chose pour me remettre. Et j'éviterai de trop manger.

Angéla sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose en tête.

Bella sourit puis regarda à droite et à gauche.

-Ecoute. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Edward et moi, c'est récent.

Angéla hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Discrètement, elles se rendirent dans la chambre et Bella ouvrit la valise. Elle ouvrit également la poche intérieure et en sortit la boîte. Le visage d'Angéla s'illumina et elle sourit malicieusement à son tour.

-Elle me hante, m'obsède, avoua Bella. Le fait qu'elle soit neuve et pas entamée me rend dingue.

-Tu n'as pas encore passé le cap avec lui, et tu comptes le faire après la soirée, conclut Angéla.

Bella acquiesça.

-Mais tu sais, poursuivit Angéla. Faire l'amour sous l'emprise de l'alcool, même si tu l'as déjà fait avec un autre homme, ce n'est pas vraiment positif.

-Justement. Je ne compte pas boire, étant déjà suffisamment malade. Je ferai en sorte qu'Edward limite les dégâts également. Après, il faudra que je quitte ma carapace "timide et introvertie".

-A vrai dire, avec toi à ses côtés, qui plus est assez malade, je doute qu'Edward ne se laisse aller. Sois sûre de ça. Tu as quelque chose à te mettre ?

-J'ai une robe, bleu, assez longue. Sinon, c'est surtout des jeans, des vêtements pour le travail, assez confortables. Rien de bien séduisant. Des trucs féminins, certes, puisque je les ai acheté avec Rosalie et Alice.

-Une robe longue, ce n'est pas le top pour danser.

Soudainement, Angéla éclata de rire.

-Rosalie est-elle toujours aussi infernale lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du shopping ?

-C'est la femme la plus calme de la planète à côté d'Alice.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Edward revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

-Eh bien, quelle hilarité, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Bella s'empressa de cacher la boîte de préservatifs sous un pull puis se releva.

-Angéla est venue voir comment j'allais et nous parlions de l'enthousiasme de Rosalie, mais surtout celui d'Alice, lorsqu'il est question de shopping.

Edward hocha la tête et alla faire la bise à Angéla. Bella constata qu'il était habillé décontracté, un simple T-shirt gris avec un jean large, ses pantoufles à ses pieds, mais elle le trouva extrêmement beau.

-Edward, tu te souviens de la soirée de l'hôtel ce soir, commença Angéla.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous y participerons. Bella est encore malade.

-Edward, je veux y aller, intervint la concernée.

-Tu es sûre, chérie ? Je ne voudrais pas que t...

Edward se tut. Pendant sa phrase, Bella s'était collée à lui et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, en embrassant délicatement sa mâchoire.

-Je veux y aller, répéta-t-elle d'une voix déterminée en levant son visage vers lui.

-Eh b-bien. Soit ! Pou-pourquoi pas, bafouilla-t-il.

Bella se détacha de lui, satisfaite et remarqua qu'Angéla lui souriait, complice.

-Donc, je disais, si Bella se sent d'attaque, nous irons faire les boutiques cet après-midi.

-D'accord, dit-il.

-Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Ben. Eric partira sûrement en chasse, proposa Angéla.

Edward parut surpris et jeta à Bella un regard incertain.

-Tu ne croyais pas que tu viendrais avec nous, chéri ! Nous allons acheter nos tenues pour ce soir.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma quelque peu et il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Bella le remercia par un baiser sur la joue.

-Rendez-vous dans une heure ? lui proposa Angéla. Il est déjà midi passé. Edward, tu monteras dans ma chambre c'est la 401.

Elle leur fit un signe de main et s'en alla. Bella se tourna vers Edward et lui sourit.

-Rire t'a fait reprendre des couleurs. C'est bien, dit-il en passant ses pouces sur les pommettes de la jeune femme. Il y a des comprimés dans la salle d'eau. Si tu veux.

Bella hocha la tête, prit des vêtements légers, et partit faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, Edward était allongé et regardait la télévision. Manifestement, il regardait l'émission Next*, version italienne, et paraissait blasé à souhait.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est niais, dit-il en soupirant après que Bella ait signalé sa présence.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Bella en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

-Ilario, il a craqué pour Lalla. Il a renvoyé Greta dès qu'elle est sortie du bus. Le truc, c'est qu'il y a Lorenzo qui s'est inscrit en prétendant, mais lorsqu'il est sorti du bus, Ilario ne l'a même pas renvoyé, il a accepté le rendez-vous. Alors du coup, c'est l'anarchie.

-Mais Lorenzo, il joue dans quelle cour ?

-La nôtre. Enfin ! se rattrapa-t-il devant l'air surpris de Bella. La tienne. Et Ilario, lui, il est comme moi.

-Hun hun, dit Bella en souriant de toutes ses dents, clairement amusée. Bon, je vais dire à Ben de descendre regarder avec toi car je dois y aller.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je suis encore brassée. Prendre l'air va me faire du bien je crois. Et puis, nous irons peut-être grignoter quelque chose.

Edward acquiesça puis la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Tu es très belle, dit-il en collant leurs fronts.

Bella rougit, puis lui sourit et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime ma puce, amuse-toi bien.

-Je t'aime aussi. Au fait, ton café t'attend sur la table basse. Mais il doit être froid.

Edward se retira puis grogna ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Après un dernier baiser, elle sortit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bella, regarde celle-ci !

L'interpellée sortit le nez dans l'allée et aperçut Angéla qui lui faisait signe. Elle alla donc vers elle et observa la robe qu'elle tenait devant elle. .

-Pour toi ? demanda Bella en observant d'un œil sceptique la robe extra courte, lacérée sur les cuisses et sous la poitrine, dont les parties sensées recouvrir un bras et les seins étaient en résille.

-Non, pour toi, répondit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec une paire de cuissardes !

Bella écarquilla les yeux puis toussa discrètement.

-Belle ! Elle est à peine dénudée, il y a juste un léger décolleté. Bon certes elle est un peu courte.

Bella fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la partie "à peine dénudée".

-Bon, attends, que je la regarde, proposa Angéla.

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux cette fois et eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne l'as pas vue ? s'enquit Bella.

-Si si. C'est juste que je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Angéla en retournant la robe afin de voir le devant. Oh bon sang !

Elle se précipita vers le rayon et s'empressa de la reposer avant de se saisir de la robe noire juste à côté.

-Je me suis trompée en la prenant, expliqua Angéla avec un sourire d'excuse. J'avais regardé celle-ci, puis je l'ai reposée, et en voulant la reprendre pour te montrer, j'ai pris celle d'à côté.

Bella prit un fou rire et dut s'appuyer à un présentoir qui chancela dangereusement. Angéla sourit d'abord, puis rit à son tour.

-Bon, regarde-la, ma robe, déclara Angéla, à peine remise. Tu serais magnifique avec.

Bella observa la robe et en convint qu'elle n'était pas mal. La longueur était correcte, du moins pour une soirée. Son regard fut attiré par le décolleté. Elle cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'écarter un pan et de constater que celui-ci, qui descendait bien en dessous de la poitrine, s'enlevait plus que facilement.

-C'est le principe de ce genre de décolleté, intervint Angéla. Une bande large de tissus est découpée jusqu'au nombril, et les deux pans sont attachés l'un à l'autre par une chaînette. Certes, là, le pan est parti facilement, mais lorsque les seins tiennent le tissu, tout va bien.

-N'est-ce-pas un peu osé alors qu'Edward et moi n'avons pas couchés ensemble ? J'avais dit "sexy" mais là...

Angéla acquiesça et reposa la robe.

-En plus, avec la chance que j'ai, la chaîne va céder.

Angéla éclata de rire, faisant sursauter une vendeuse. Bella se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire puis balaya le magasin du regard. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui venait de se remettre de son éclat de rire et regarda rapidement derrière elle.

-Angie, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que dans cette boutique, les tenues qu'ils vendent me donneront plus l'air d'être indécente que séduisante. Et moi qui pensais que le prix de robes étaient faits en fonction de la quantité de tissus...

Angéla balaya la pièce du regard puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une robe qui ne devait couvrir que les hauts de fesses.

-Allons voir ailleurs, chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Après avoir remercié la vendeuse qui les snoba royalement, elles sortirent dans la rue et s'arrêtèrent afin de trouver un autre magasin. Elles se dirigèrent vers le côté qu'elles n'avaient pas encore arpenté et s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine qui exposait des tailleurs et des costumes de travail. Angéla grimaça puis haussa les épaules, interrogeant Bella du regard. Celle-ci ne la vit pas, ayant repéré, dans une petite rue, une enseigne. Elle entraîna Angéla à sa suite et s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Celle-ci exposait des robes de cocktails et de bals.

-C'est une simple boutique italienne, annonça Bella. Ce n'est pas une marque, ni une chaîne de vêtements.

-Entrons, proposa Angéla.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le magasin, elles furent accueillies par une femme d'un âge, assez ronde, toute simple, sans maquillage, dont les cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval presque défaite.

-Mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-elle.

Angéla se tourna alors vers Bella, ne sachant pas bien parler italien.

-Nous allons à une soirée dans une discothèque ce soir, et nous voudrions deux robes, assez courtes pour pouvoir danser aisément, mais qui descendent plus bas que le pli des fesses. Et qui couvrent au moins le nécessaire.

-Vous voulez être séduisantes, sans être indécentes, conclut la vendeuse.

-Tout à fait ! s'écria Bella, surprenant Angéla. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ajouta-t-elle en repensant à ses propres paroles.

-Commencez par observer les rayons, je reviens dans un instant, déclara la vendeuse alors que le téléphone sonnait.

Bella partit donc dans les quelques rayons et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements proposés. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, elle fut attiré par une robe accrochée à un présentoir à l'aide d'un cintre, isolée par rapport aux robes d'à côté. La vendeuse revint à ce moment-là et se glissa derrière elle.

-Puis-je vous conseiller, Mademoiselle ?

Bella ne répondit pas immédiatement, et pointa la robe du doigt.

-Celle-ci.

La vendeuse hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et se dirigea vers le vêtement.

-Vous faites du 40, Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes fine.

Bella écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne connais pas les tailles italiennes, avoua-t-elle. Mais puisque vous dites que je suis fine, prenez la taille au dessus. Dès qu'on devine ma taille en me disant que je suis fine, je ne rentre jamais entièrement.

La vendeuse hocha la tête puis retrouva un modèle identique, mais à la bonne taille parmi les robes éloignées. Elle tendit le vêtement à Bella et lui indiqua les cabines d'essayages. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle entendit Angéla pénétrer dans la cabine d'à côté.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Bella, assez fort.

-Oui. Tu vas voir.

Bella hocha la tête pour elle-même et enfila la robe. Elle songea mentalement au fait qu'une fois encore, elle ne s'était pas trompée, et que les suppositions des vendeuses sur sa taille étaient toujours fausses.

-Ca ne manque jamais, dit-elle en souriant.

-De quoi ? demanda Angéla.

-Les vendeuses qui évaluent ma taille à mon ventre et non à mes seins.

Angéla éclata de rire et Bella se regarda dans le miroir. La robe noire était un dos-nu simple, dont le décolleté assez prononcé était un cache cœur. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux avec des volants et la jupe de la robe était faite de deux pans qui se croisaient sur le devant. Et elle correspondait en tous points à ce que Bella désirait. Sous la demande d'Angéla, elle sortit de la cabine et se posta face à son miroir, dans l'allée. Angéla sortit à son tour et émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu es superbe. Dans la frustration, lorsque vous remonterez aux chambres, fais attention à ce qu'il ne la déchire pas, elle est très belle.

-Idiote, marmonna Bella en souriant alors qu'Angéla riait.

Bella observa alors Angéla qui portait une robe vert émeraude, soyeuse, à bretelles, qui avait un col rond, assez échancré. Une ceinture noire, pailletée, la serrait sous la poitrine, et le restant de la robe était plissé, jusqu'aux genoux. D'un commun accord, les filles décidèrent de prendre les robes. Elles payèrent puis remercièrent la vendeuse avant de s'engager dans la rue, sac à la main.

-Chaussures, maintenant, annonça Angéla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Bella et Angéla revinrent à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi avec quatre sacs en main chacune, elles se rendirent directement dans la chambre 304, celle d'Edward. Ce fut Ben qui vint leur ouvrir et qui explosa de rire devant leurs mines rouges et leurs cheveux décoiffés. Edward apparut dans le petit salon et sourit.

-Ta sœur serait fière de moi ! annonça Bella en désignant ses sacs.

Elle alla en déposer trois dans la salle de bain, puis alla mettre le dernier dans sa chambre. Angéla fit de même et posa le dernier avec son sac à main, à côté d'un canapé. Elles rejoignirent leurs petits-amis et Bella s'installa sur les genoux d'Edward, assis dans un canapé, alors qu'Angéla s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Ben. Celui-ci caressa le bras de sa petite-amie et éclata de rire.

-Vous avez dévalisé les magasins de Salerno ? lança-t-il avec humour.

-En fait, je pensais qu'en acceptant un shopping avec Angéla, je m'avançais dans un terrain sûr. J'avais complètement oublié que Rosalie et elle avaient été les premières à se ruer à Seattle à l'annonce de la date du bal du lycée. Ca m'est revenu au premier magasin, lorsqu'elle m'a pris par le bras et entraîné dedans, exactement comme elle l'avait fait cinq ans plus tôt.

Angéla et Edward éclatèrent de rire alors que Ben se renfrognait légèrement.

-Elle m'avait forcé à acheter un costume alors que je voulais y aller avec une chemise avec quelques boutons déboutonnés. J'ai dû me taper le noeud pap !

Edward hurla de rire et Angéla lui tira la langue.

-Et toi Bella, lança Ben pour se venger, tu n'as pas été une des premières à te ruer dans les magasins à l'annonce du bal ?

-C'est Angéla et Rose qui m'y ont ruée. Nuance.

-Tu parles ! Même si au début tu boudais, tu étais surexcitée le jour du bal.

-Pendant un certain temps, certes, marmonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'étais plus ensuite ? Oh merde !! Oh...je excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il devant le regard noir d'Angéla.

Edward resserra sa prise sur Bella qui fit un geste de la main. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward hurla à la personne d'entrer et Eric déboula dans le salon.

-Ce soir, c'est mon jour de chance ! Enfin, ma nuit de chance ! Si vous saviez ce que je vais faire...lança-t-il d'une voix aiguë, avant de soupirer.

"Si tu savais ce que je vais faire aussi ce soir..."pensa Bella, en souriant.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui murmura Edward dans l'oreille.

Bella secoua la tête, toujours souriante, puis se leva. Angéla la suivit, sous le regard surpris des hommes présents.

-Pouvons-nous savoir où vous allez ? s'enquit Edward d'une voix détachée.

-A la salle d'eau, nous préparer, répondit Angéla comme si c'était une évidence.

-Bien sûr. Mais il est six heures, et la soirée débute à neuf heures, répondit Ben.

-Nous devons laver nos cheveux, expliqua Bella.

-Vous allez vous laver ensemble ?! s'écria Eric et se relevant brusquement, la bouche ouverte.

Bella éclata de rire et rentra dans la salle d'eau sans lui répondre. Elle entendit Angéla parler et fut satisfaite de la répartie de son amie.

-Tout à fait, Eric, lança-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Les jambes écartées devant la baignoire, et la tête en bas.

Angéla se dépêcha d'entrer, et Bella ferma la porte derrière elle, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

-Si tu avais vu sa tête ! s'exclama Angéla en gloussant. Bon allez, c'est parti.

Angéla plaça une serviette dans le cou de Bella, et celle-ci laissa son amie lui laver les cheveux, penchée au dessus de la baignoire, pour ne pas inonder la pièce en faisant des mouvements imprécis avec le jet. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella enroula ses cheveux dans la serviette et ce fut au tour d'Angéla. Bella voulait garder ses cheveux bouclés, elle les sécha donc naturellement, et Angéla lissa les siens. Tout en s'apprêtant, elles papotèrent de sujet de filles, leurs années de facultés, et de leurs petits-amis. Bella fut surprise d'apprendre que Ben et Angéla s'étaient séparés pendant un an et demi. Pour elle, ils étaient le petit couple parfait, harmonieux, sympathique. Les imaginer en train de se disputer méchamment car Ben avait voulu voir ailleurs pour changer un peu était étrange. Mais Angéla avait décrété que cette séparation avait été bénéfique. Les premiers temps, tous deux avaient profité de leur liberté depuis longtemps envolée, mais ils s'étaient rendus compte chacun de leur côté que l'autre leur manquait, et ils se tournèrent autour à nouveau, comme la première fois avant de se remettre ensemble. Se rendre compte que la présence de l'autre était indispensable avait renforcé leur amour. Elles avaient discuté encore quelques temps, déjà vêtues de leurs robes et coiffées.

Bella appliquait du mascara sur ses cils, alors qu'Angéla se concentrait pour ne pas mettre du rouge à lèvres sur ses dents, lorsque de violents coups furent portés à la porte.

-OUVREZ, OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE !! hurla Eric.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes toujours là ? cria Edward.

-Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Bella qui avait sursauté, faisant ainsi un paquet sur ses cils.

-Vous êtes enfermées là depuis deux heures et demie. Nous pensions que vous aviez sauté par la fenêtre, avoua Ben.

Bella et Angéla échangèrent un regard, et Angéla referma précipitamment son rouge à lèvre.

-Deux heures et demie ! cria Bella. Nous sommes en retard. Vite !

Elle essuya son paquet de mascara et se jeta sur le sac contenant les chaussures.

-Aie aie aie ! lança Angéla. Etrenner des escarpins neufs lors d'une soirée dansante...Les garçons !! Partez devant ! On vous rejoint en bas de l'escalier central !!

-Mais vous ne prenez pas l'ascenseur ? demanda Ben.

-Non non ! Il faut qu'on fasse les escaliers ! cria Angéla.

"Oula, mauvais, des sandales à talons, portées par moi, dans des escaliers" pensa Bella en se figeant.

Elle haussa les épaules et posa la boîte à chaussures sur le lavabo, avant d'arracher violemment le papier de soie. Elle sortit ses deux souliers argentés, mit les semelles de confort au fond et les enfila. Pour fermer les boucles, elle dut s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et manqua de glisser en arrière.

-Méfie-toi Bella, lança Angéla qui sautait sur un pied, tentant d'enfiler son escarpin noir.

Lorsque Bella parvint enfin à fermer ses souliers, elle se jeta sur le loquet de la porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Angéla à sa suite, elle sortit dans le couloir, prenant soin de fermer la porte avec le badge, qu'elle glissa dans son soutien gorge, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt avec quelques euros, tous frais sortis de la banque.

Bella et Angéla avancèrent sur la moquette de l'étage au petit trot, s'agrippant à la rampe de l'escalier. Elles étaient parvenues au premier étage, lorsqu'Angéla se prit le talon dans un trou de la moquette et glissa sur les fesses.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! lança Bella en lui tendant la main.

-Je vais faire une réclamation pour matériel endommagé, déclara Angéla, après avoir recommencé à courir.

Bella aperçut les garçons dos à elles en bas des escaliers et pria pour ne pas tomber en cet instant. Miraculeusement, elles arrivèrent en vie en bas, et Bella se jeta littéralement au bras d'Edward qui sursauta.

-Vous ne nous avez pas entendues ? demanda Bella, le souffle court. Avec tout le ramdam qu'on fait !

Bella chercha une réponse dans les yeux des garçons, et se tourna vers Edward qui la regardait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux légèrement assombris.

-Eh bien, allons-y ! lança Angéla en entraînant Ben vers l'entrée de la discothèque.

-Où est Eric ? demanda Bella à son petit-ami.

Celui-ci l'observa, et parut sortir de sa léthargie.

-Euh...dit-il avant de déglutir. Sur un coup, je crois. Tu...tu te sens bien ? Tu as encore mal au cœur ?

-Un peu, avoua Bella en soufflant. Je ne boirai pas d'alcool.

-Moi non plus, je dois chaperonner Eric toute la soirée, c'est mon tour.

Bella hocha la tête, et l'embrassa délicatement avant de l'entraîner à son tour vers l'entrée de la discothèque. La pièce, qui devait être à la base assez chic, était illuminée par des nombreux spots de couleurs, ce qui donnait une excellente ambiance. La musique résonnait, et la salle était remplie.

-Je vais chercher à boire, déclara Edward, assez fort, en voyant Ben se diriger vers le bar.

Bella acquiesça et elle sentit la main d'Edward lui caresser la hanche lorsqu'il se dégagea. Elle sourit, puis partit à la recherche d'Angéla. Lorsqu'elle passa devant une table, une homme se leva et lui parla. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas entendu à cause de la musique et il sourit.

-Est-ce-que tu veux danser avec moi ? répéta-t-il, avec un italien hésitant.

"Pas du coin celui-là", pensa-t-elle.

-Non, je suis désolée. On m'attend. Merci quand même, répondit-elle enfin en lui offrant un sourire désolé qu'il accepta de bonne grâce.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et partit rejoindre Angéla.

-Je crois que notre plan fonctionne bien sur Edward, déclara celle-ci.

-Pas que sur Edward apparemment, répondit Bella en grimaçant.

-Tiens, le voilà qui arrive.

En effet, Edward, absolument séduisant dans sa chemise grise, sa frayait un chemin parmi les danseurs.

-Chérie, dit-il en arrivant. Peux-tu me passer le badge ? Eric, l'abruti, a vidé mon portefeuille tout à l'heure, et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce lapin en rut.

-Attends, j'ai des sous.

Bella lui fit un signe de main et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle mit la main dans son décolleté et tira subtilement de son soutien-gorge un billet de vingt euros. Elle sourit devant le gloussement d'Angéla et regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo. Les yeux d'Edward étaient écarquillés au maximum, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et avait retenu sa respiration.

-Tiens ! cria Bella en agitant le billet.

Edward secoua la tête et prit l'argent, marmonnant un vague merci. Bella eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire "oh putain" avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Angéla éclata de rire et Bella sourit malicieusement.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit toute la nuit après que Rose m'ait donné la boîte, dit-elle fière de son effet. Non le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est qu'il doit garder Eric ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Il te regarde ! lui cria Angéla dans l'oreille. Ne te retourne pas !

-J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau au lycée où on essayait d'allumer des gars, cria Bella à son tour, sa voix recouverte par la musique. Excuse-moi ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse d'un gars qu'elle venait de bousculer en dansant.

Angéla éclata de rire, et elles se décalèrent légèrement.

-Bon sang, il est fort quand même. Ben n'avait pas tenu autant.

-Es-tu seulement certaine que c'est moi qu'il regarde ?

-Qui d'autre ! Il ne te lâche pas des yeux, il est super concentré, il ignore totalement Ben qui se marre comme un bossu, et parfois il plisse un peu les yeux et se mord la lèvre. Je te jure Bella, s'il ne faisait pas si sombre dans cette pièce, si on était à la lumière du jour, ses yeux seraient noirs comme du charbon !

-En attendant, il est bientôt minuit, il ne m'a encore pas invité à danser, et il ne fait qu'observer. Et attends une minute, comment ça se fait que tu vois tout ça toi ?! Elle est vachement détaillée, ta description.

-Bah, je l'observe, répondit Angéla en haussant les épaules, sans cesser de danser.

Bella retourna Angéla brusquement et grimaça.

-Ne le fixe pas ! Il va comprendre qu'il y a un truc !

-Il aura tôt fait de comprendre lorsque tu vas le jeter dans le pieux ! hurla Angéla en secouant sa tête, légèrement joyeuse à cause de ses quelques verres. BOUGE UN PEU !!!!

-Ouais bah mollo, grogna Bella. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac fait des sauts périlleux.

-Allons nous asseoir, proposa Angéla. J'ai soif !

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la piste, et rejoignirent leurs hommes sur les canapés.

-Bien dansé, les filles ? lança Ben.

Angéla l'embrassa à pleine bouche et retourna à sa boisson.

-Tu devrais surveiller sa consommation, suggéra discrètement Bella à Ben.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, surpris et essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Angéla dont le regard était rivé sur le bar.

-Tu danses ? proposa soudainement Edward, alors qu'une musique plus calme retentissait.

Bella hocha la tête et l'entraîna sur la piste. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'Edward allait poser ses mains sur sa taille, Bella enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son cavalier et se colla à lui, ne laissant presque aucun espace entre leurs corps. Edward enroula alors ses bras autour de la jeune femme et Bella, le nez dans le cou d'Edward, commença à onduler des hanches, se retenant de sourire lorsqu'il se tendit légèrement. Elle hésita soudainement, se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop loin pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui embrasser la nuque et lui caresser sa chute de rein. Ils dansèrent langoureusement jusqu'à la fin du slow, où ils échangèrent un baiser avide et passionné. Leurs langues se chamaillaient, leurs bouches se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs lèvres dansaient avec fougue et Edward accentua davantage sa prise sur Bella, dont le bassin se retrouva plaqué au bas ventre d'Edward. Bella tenta d'ignorer l'étrange pression qui s'y trouvait, et continua à l'embrasser, passant sans cesse ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward.

-Hey ! Vous deux ! Venez ! leur cria Eric.

Bella se détacha rapidement, laissant Edward planté au milieu de la piste, les lèvres gonflées, et totalement décoiffé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance, les ébouriffant encore plus, et retourna s'installer. Bella, qui venait de terminer son soda, eut un déclic lorsqu'elle entendit Sexuality° résonner dans la salle. Echangeant un regard avec Angéla, elles se levèrent et allèrent sur la piste, se plaçant directement dans le champ de vision d'Edward et Ben, toujours installés sur leurs canapés.

"Maman, tu n'as jamais servi à grand chose dans ma vie, mis à part me mettre au monde, maladroite et malchanceuse. Tu m'as fait faire de la danse classique, c'était un désastre, le piano, c'était lamentable, la danse moderne, je m'en suis à peu près sortie. J'espère qu'au moins pour ça, tu m'auras servie." pensa Bella en soufflant.

Elle commença à onduler sensuellement, murmurant les paroles de la chanson. Elle prit les mains d'Angéla, et elles bougèrent ainsi, levant leurs bras en l'air. Bella osa un regard vers Edward et constata que celui-ci l'observait intensément, et elle le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant. Bella lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à se déhancher, faisant des mouvements de bras précis.

Elle se plaça de sorte qu'elle se trouva face à Edward, Angéla légèrement sur le côté. Elle planta son regard sur Edward et, sans le quitter des yeux, tout en continuant de danser sensuellement, se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, de manière suggestive.

_You want me  
Then make a move,  
Come show me  
Just where you can go  
I'm ready you're ready, too  
So come with me tonight boo °°_

Si Bella n'était pas dans le même état que lui, ou presque, elle aurait hurlé de rire face à sa réaction. Il s'était presque levé, la fixait, la bouche ouverte. Bella n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa réaction était bonne, et elle continua de danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Elle vit Edward se lever, échanger quelques mots avec les autres et se diriger vers elle. Elle alla sans l'attendre vers la sortie, pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Elle attendit patiemment la petite sonnerie qui indiquait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à l'étage. A peine les portes furent ouvertes qu'elle se retrouva projetée à l'intérieur sans ménagement tandis qu'Edward appuyait sur le bouton trois. Bella, qui se tenait cramponnée aux barres métalliques qui entouraient la cabine, sourit, et attendit qu'il se retourne vers elle. Edward souffla puis se retourna et se jeta sur Bella avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de plonger sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Tu es magnifique, fantastique, fascinante, superbe, terriblement attirante et séduisante, et surtout horriblement excitante, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

-Horriblement excitante ? haleta Bella alors qu'Edward laissait ses mains glisser sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

-J'ai failli craquer mon pantalon une dizaine de fois. C'est beaucoup en moins de quatre heures, pour un homme, avoua-t-il en ricanant.

Bella éclata de rire et le regarda dans les yeux amoureusement. Il commença à suçoter son cou, puis remonta vers son oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment. Bella gémit faiblement et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là. Il saisit alors les jambes de la jeune femme, les enroula autour de sa taille, et ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans le couloir, en s'embrassant fougueusement. Edward appuya Bella contre le mur, à côté de l'appareil, et l'interrogea du regard. Avec un sourire en coin, Bella désigna son soutien-gorge et les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible, alors qu'il émettait un grognement. Doucement, il écarta un peu la robe de Bella qui haleta, puis il prit délicatement le morceau du badge qui dépassait du sous-vêtement, avant de le tirer et de le passer violemment dans le détecteur.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il les fit entrer dans la pièce. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, jeta le badge en l'air, et appuya Bella contre le mur, avant de replonger la tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche, qui était partie en bas de l'oreille de Bella, dévia sur la base de son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, pour finir sur la naissance des seins de la jeune femme. Ses mains, placées sous les cuisses maintenant nues de Bella, remontèrent progressivement, emportant la robe sur leur passage, avant de se positionner sur la culotte en dentelle de Bella qui gémit.

Elle prit le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant avidement le contact de sa langue. Ses mains glissèrent dans le cou de son petit-ami, puis sur sa chemise, dont elle défit les boutons accessibles. Edward gémit à son tour et plongea sa tête dans la poitrine de Bella en respirant fortement.

-J'ai envie de toi...murmura-t-il en massant les fesses de Bella. Tu es trop belle, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Il déposa des petits baisers sur la poitrine de Bella et releva la tête vers elle.

-Tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien que je te fasse l'amour ? Ma chérie, j'ai tellement envie de te faire du bien.

Bella acquiesça vigoureusement et posa sa bouche sur celle d'Edward. Il la laissa glisser lentement, et ils grognèrent ensemble lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent. Bella lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Edward s'arrêta, puis revint sur ses pas pour verrouiller la porte, avant de revenir vers Bella et la prendre dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Edward la poussa jusqu'à la chambre et lorsque Bella sentit le lit derrière ses jambes, elle inversa leur position et poussa Edward afin qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il se réceptionna sur ses coudes et la regarda, ses yeux brillants de désir. Lentement, Bella défit le nœud derrière son cou qui maintenait la robe et tira d'un mouvement rapide et ferme le tissu sur ses hanches, avant que la robe ne glisse et s'étale à ses pieds. Elle crut que les yeux d'Edward allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et il poussa un gémissement. Toujours en talons hauts, elle enjamba la robe et lui sourit, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers sa valise, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur son dos et ses fesses. Alors qu'elle se baissait, elle sentit la respiration d'Edward s'intensifier, et elle saisit rapidement la boîte de préservatifs avec un grand sourire. Elle la jeta sur le lit, derrière Edward, et se plaça devant lui. Elle sentit le regard d'Edward brûler sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge sans bretelle en dentelle noire, puis son ventre, avant de s'attarder sur sa culotte, et ses jambes. Il se leva alors, et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle.

Bella continua de défaire les boutons de la chemise jusqu'au dernier, et elle écarta les deux pans, laissant ses doigts glisser sur son torse dur. Elle fit alors tomber le vêtement, et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Le souffle d'Edward s'accéléra et ses mains se firent plus aventureuses. Bella sentit les doigts de son petit-ami jouer avec l'attache de son sous-vêtement, tandis qu'elle faisait sauter le bouton de son jean noir, et baissa progressivement la braguette. Elle l'embrassa, comme pour accepter sa requête muette, et bientôt son soutien-gorge se desserra et elle se décala afin de le faire tomber. Edward la serra contre lui, son torse plaqué contre les seins de la jeune femme, dont les pointes se durcirent sous le contact.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors que ses mains, posées sur la taille d'Edward, voulait faire glisser le pantalon.

-N'hésite pas, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Alors que son jean glissait sur ses jambes, il retira ses chaussures avec l'aide de ses pieds, puis enleva ses chaussettes. Il recula ensuite vers le lit, entraînant Bella avec lui, avant de la porter, et de l'allonger. Il se plaça sur elle, ponctua son visage de baisers, puis son cou, et descendit vers ses seins, tandis que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait de plus en plus. Avec sa main, il commença à caresser le tour de ses seins, puis taquina son mamelon, avant d'en caresser la pointe. Bella gémit, et se cambra. Il baissa alors son visage et prit la pointe dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour, mettant des petits coups, sans cesser de la caresser du bout des doigts. Il fit la même chose avec son deuxième sein, puis s'aventura sur son ventre, laissant une traînée de baiser brûlants. Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'élastique de sa culotte à dentelle, puis caressa ses cuisses, tout en déposant d'autres baisers à l'intérieur. Il continua ainsi jusqu'au mollet, puis, arrivé aux chevilles, prit le pied droit de Bella, et défit lentement la boucle de la chaussure avant de la retirer. Il reposa le pied sur la couette après l'avoir amoureusement massé, pour faire la même chose avec le deuxième. Après avoir placé les deux souliers sur le sol, il revint vers Bella qui gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter progressivement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle fut impressionnée par l'imposante grosseur qui tendait le caleçon moulant d'Edward et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle se figea alors, sentant les doigts de son petit-ami, hésitants, effleurer son bouton sensible par dessus le fin tissu, avant de s'y frotter lentement, puis plus vigoureusement. Bella gémissait et haletait sous la caresse, sans quitter Edward du regard. Il écarta ensuite la bande noire, et laissa ses doigts se faufiler sur la peau et les lèvres intimes déjà gonflées de Bella. Elle se tortilla de plaisir et émit un petit cri lorsque son index vint tracer de minuscules cercles autour de son entrée humide. Son doigt la pénétra alors, et Bella poussa un cri de plaisir tandis qu'Edward grognait. Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa les paupières avant de placer sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Tu es si chaude, si étroite...chuchota-t-il. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Bella Swan.

-Je t'aime aussi, haleta-t-elle alors que le doigt de son bientôt amant faisait des va-et-vient dans son intimité.

Il s'arrêta alors, ramenant sa main caresser la poitrine de Bella qui, après avoir repris ses esprits, le repoussa afin qu'il soit sur le dos, et se plaça au dessus de lui. Imitant ses gestes, elle embrassa longuement son torse, et s'attarda sur une zone sensible en dessous du nombril, juste sous l'élastique du caleçon, mettant des coups de langue et suçotant, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Sans attendre, elle tira lentement sur son caleçon, le rendant impatient.

-Mon amour, s'il te plaît...murmura-t-il.

Bella ne l'écouta pas et ce fut au bout de quelques secondes que le sous-vêtement fut baissé jusqu'aux genoux de l'homme dorénavant nu sur le lit. Bella écarquilla les yeux face à la puissante érection d'Edward.

-Whoua...chuchota-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Oh bordel...gémit Edward qui l'avait vu se lécher en regardant son sexe.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et Bella le débarrassa entièrement du caleçon, avant de saisir à pleine main son membre fièrement dressé. Elle commença des mouvements sur sa verge, insistant sur le gland, puis sur le frein, alors qu'Edward gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Après quelques minutes, il lui prit la main et la ramena à lui, inversant leurs positions.

-Tu me rends fou Bella...gémit-il.

-Je te veux en moi maintenant, murmura-t-elle alors que sa main effleurait le pénis d'Edward.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser avidement. Bella se redressa alors et, avec un grand sourire, saisit la boîte de préservatifs. Elle s'assit et retira l'emballage plastifié avec un soupir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edward, amusé.

-Elle me hante depuis que Rosalie me l'a donné. Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire des films de toi...de nous, dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte et détachait un préservatif.

-Et ? demanda Edward, les bras derrière la tête en s'allongeant.

-Et mes rêves étaient archi nuls comparés à maintenant, conclut Bella en plaçant la protection sur Edward qui gémit au contact.

Il la fit rouler sous lui et l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau.

-Je vais te soigner ma chérie. Je te promets que tu seras guérie.

D'un mouvement souple, il la pénétra, les faisant crier de plaisir. Il commença à bouger en elle avec une allure soutenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'accélérer, le faisant grogner. Bella sentait Edward de plus en plus profondément, ressentant une vague de plaisir à chaque pénétration.

-Ma puce c'est tellement bon...tu es si étroite...murmura-t-il.

-Continue Edward...je t'en supplie mon amour, ne t'arrête pas...murmura-t-elle en cherchant son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux, poussant des petits cris à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir. Elle sentit son bas ventre la chatouiller et sut que l'orgasme serait bientôt là. Edward augmenta la cadence la faisant crier frénétiquement tandis que lui gémissait sans cesse.

-Mon amour, viens...Mon bébé...s'il te plaît...

-Edward...je...

-Viens pour moi...je veux te voir jouir ma chérie...j'en ai besoin...

Il donna des coups plus puissants et plus précis, et passa sa main droite entre eux, afin de faire masser le bouton de plaisir de Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, les parois de l'intimité de Bella se contractèrent violemment autour d'Edward, et elle dut se mordre furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et en faire profiter tout l'hôtel. Edward se contracta lui aussi, et éjacula dans un grand cri de plaisir.

Ils restèrent tous les deux haletants, reprenant leur souffle, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Edward se dégagea alors et l'embrassa.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime...murmura-t-il.

Bella lui fit un grand sourire et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il retira la protection et allait pour la remettre dans l'emballage afin de la jeter lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

-C'est pas possible, grogna-t-il.

Bella sut qu'il allait dans la salle de bain car elle le vit repasser devant la chambre avec un peignoir. Elle fit comme lui et l'entendit déverrouiller la porte.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? cracha-t-il.

Bella, en peignoir, le rejoignit dans le salon, et découvrit avec horreur Angéla et Ben devant la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bella, d'une voix faible, les joues rouges.

-Ils ont cru que nous étions des voleurs, ils n'ont pas voulu nous donner le double. Et comme nous n'avons pas pensé à prendre nos papiers...commença Angéla.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'emporta Edward.

-Le badge de notre chambre est dans le sac à Angéla, qu'elle a laissé ici, répondit Ben, tout sourire, en désignant du menton le sac à main d'Angéla à côté du canapé. Du coup, on attendait que vous ayez fini...On ne voulait pas déranger...

-Oh la honte...marmonna Bella, plus rouge que jamais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Trucs :**_

_-* __Next__, c'est une émission américaine. Elle est diffusée en France sur une chaîne de la tnt je crois, sous le nom de "Au suivant". J'ai découvert ce truc-là chez une copine qui a la tnt, super tard le soir pendant qu'elle était occupée. Il y a un gens célibataire (homme ou femme) et des prétendants dans un bus. Les prétendants gagnent des sous en fonction du temps qu'ils passent avec le mec célibataire. Il peut y avoir des gens qui tapent de l'autre côté que du gens qui est célibataire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire^^ C'est ce qu'il se passe dans ma fic. Et, si le prétendant en cours est trop chiant, le candidat crie "au suivant" ("next" je présume). Le jeu se termine quand tous les prétendants sont passés ou si le candidat propose un second rendez-vous à l'un d'entre eux. C'est nul à chier ce truc^^ Enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature^^ Et je crois qu'elle est diffusée en Italie aussi. _

_-**Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, je peux donner le lien de la robe de Bella, mais elle est noire sur la photo..._

_**Musique :**_

_-°Sexuality, Rihanna (habituellement pas trop mon style de musique, mais là, elle m'a inspirée^^)_

_**Traduction :**_

_-°°Sexuality, Rihanna : "Tu me veux, alors fais un mouvement, viens juste me montrer où tu veux aller, je suis prête, tu es prêt aussi, donc viens avec moi ce soir, hou"_


	18. Run, ran, run

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**__ Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonjour !_

_Me revoici ! et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de constater que j'avais encore beaucoup de reviews ! Je devrais partir plus souvent^^ à moins que ce ne soit le lemon...Soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente d'être de retour sur , après cette semaine sans internet (j'ai découvert que j'étais devenue accroc...mdr). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je ne sais encore pas de quoi il va parler, je n'ai pas encore attaquer, mais je verrai bien^^). Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances, j'ai constaté que beaucoup sont parties le 25 aussi. Ah oui, encore une chose. Mon pc est mort. Il m'a quitté la veille de mon départ, après 7 ans de vie commune...paix à son disque dur... Du coup je suis sur le portable de ma mère. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle n'est pas des masses prêteuse, mais presque...Donc, puisqu'il faut maintenant se partager le pc, les réponses aux reviews ne seront plus aussi régulières. J'espère que je pourrai toujours poster une fois par semaine...Je m'entends déjà mal avec ma mère en règle générale, mais je me battrai pour vous^^Bon j'ai fini, non sans peine... _

_**Note de la relectrice **__: Avis de l'auteur, pas de relecture par Mimily pour ce chapitre. Elle est en vacances. Désolée, c'était soit je me relisais toute seule et vous aviez le chapitre aujourd'hui, soit je l'attendais, et il fallait attendre pour le chapitre^^._

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Fraise : Merci !_

_-Alex : Hum... je te rappelle que Bella est sensée avoir certains atouts bien placés. Et s'il a déjà vu des femmes nues, cela n'empêche en rien qu'il soit quelque peu extasié face à Bella. Néanmoins, peut-être lui ai-je fait un comportement un peu excessif. Dans ce cas, excuse moi. Ceci dit, je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu._

_-Veronika : Merci beaucoup !! C'est extrêmement flatteur de savoir que je vais te manquer =DDD Enfin bref, merci pour ta très gentille review, elle m'a bien fait plaisir._

_-Laurie : Merci^^_

_-Twilight33 : Oui un peu la honte^^ Mais tu vas voir, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça^^_

_-Nini : Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews^^ Désolée de t'avoir fait peur quand tu as cru que je pensais que ce que tu disais était vrai^^ Tu as raison, super glamour le coup de la diarrhée^^ Pour la chaîne qui cède, j'ai à peu près testé^^ Je suis pas mal dans le style vestimentaire de Bella^^ J'ai revu le film il y a peu de temps, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais habillée pareil^^ Et j'ai une amie fan de shopping qui a voulu me faire essayer une robe de soirée archi décolletée..la seule qui avait un défaut...Enfin bref je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !_

_-Morgane : Whouah ! Quelle review^^ Que de compliments^^ Je suis contente que ma manie à toujours casser les bons moments par une plaisanterie te plaise^^ Ca peut paraître étrange, mais j'adore savoir que les gens rient, et si je peux y apporter ma contribution...On m'a dit que j'avais de l'humour. Je reste sceptique car je ne parle presque jamais devant quelqu'un...L'écrit est plus aisé que l'oral...grande timide que je suis^^ Enfin bref, ça m'enchante de savoir que tu passes un bon moment grâce à ma fic^^_

_-Séverine : Un don pour l'écriture ? =DDD c'est très très gentil ça^^ Je n'irai pas jusque là^^ Je m'arrêterai seulement sur le fait que je prends plaisir à écrire pour les autres. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de tels compliments, si l'envie te reprend, surtout n'hésite pas !! lol Aïe..encore une dont le mari la prend pour une folle à cause de moi...S'ils vous mettent dehors, j'ouvre un asile dans ma maison^^ _

_**Résumé :**__ Bella, bien que toujours dégoûtée par son dessert de la veille, est décidé à passer le pas et une soirée à la discothèque de l'hôtel tombe à pic ! Elle part donc dans les rues de Salerno courir les boutiques avec Angéla. Durant la soirée, elle essaye de séduire Edward, ce qui fonctionne parfaitement. Elle fait donc bon usage de la boîte de préservatifs, ou du moins son contenu. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas le temps de réitérer l'expérience car Ben et Angéla viennent les déranger..._

_**! ATTENTION RATED M !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 18 : Run, ran, run**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Les amis, salua Edward en pénétrant dans le petit salon de l'hôtel.

Bella rougit lorsqu'elle vit Angéla et Ben et alla leur faire la bise rapidement.

-Bien joué, lui murmura Angéla lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour.

Bella lui sourit timidement et Angéla lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la rassurer. Après avoir découvert Ben et Angéla devant leur chambre, ils s'étaient brièvement expliqués et Bella fut soulagée d'apprendre que le couple n'avait pas attendu dans le couloir et profité de leurs ébats fougueux mais était allé se promener, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi Bella et Edward étaient occupés. Malheureusement, les pieds d'Angéla, trop douloureux après la danse et la longue balade dans les rues illuminées de Salerno, les obligèrent à rentrer un peu trop tôt. Ben avait trouvé plaisir à dire qu'ils avaient assisté au bouquet final, mais de vraiment loin. La discussion s'était close en un fou rire général, causé par la situation cocasse et la fatigue. Ils s'étaient alors séparés, et Bella et Edward étaient simplement retournés se coucher.

Après une grasse matinée sous la couette, le couple était descendu au restaurant pour le repas de midi, afin de se retrouver entre amis.

-Vous avez vu Eric ? demanda soudainement Angéla. Tu étais chargé de lui, Edward, non ?

Edward, les yeux ronds, regarda autour de lui, voir s'il l'apercevait.

-Allons le chercher, proposa Ben. Les filles, restez ici des fois qu'il revienne.

Edward déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Bella et s'en alla en compagnie de Ben. Bella prit alors la place de celui-ci dans le canapé à côté d'Angéla, et les deux femmes commencèrent une discussion sur le travail d'archéologue et leurs stages respectifs.

-Signora Cullen ?* demanda un homme.

Bella leva la tête au nom de famille de son petit-ami, et regarda derrière elle pour voir à qui l'homme, plus loin face à elle, s'adressait.

-Signora Cullen, per favor.*

Bella se retourna vers l'homme et constata qu'il la regardait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se désigna avec son index et fut surprise de voir qu'il hochait vigoureusement la tête. Elle échangea un regard avec Angéla, puis se dirigea vers celui qui l'appelait. Il la guida vers la réception et le réceptionniste lui offrit un sourire engageant.

-Un appel pour vous, Mrs Cullen. De la part de Miss Hale Cullen.

-Miss Hale Cullen ? répéta Bella avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous transférer l'appel dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Mrs Hale Cullen ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au téléphone. Ne raccrochez pas, nous vous la transférons dans quelques minutes.

Bella lui mima des lèvres un "merci" voyant qu'il enchaîna sur un autre appel. Elle retourna rapidement dans le petit salon et courut vers Angéla.

-J'ai un appel d'Alice et Rosalie, je pense. Viens si tu veux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ferma le magazine qu'elle lisait. Elles se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, montant les marches deux à deux. Bella constata avec aigreur qu'elle était beaucoup plus essoufflée que son amie, et que les dires de Rosalie concernant le jogging n'étaient que balivernes.

-Bienfaits..forme...pfff, marmonna Bella en soufflant comme un boeuf en passant le badge dans l'appareil.

-De quoi ? s'écria Angéla en suivant Bella dans la chambre et en s'installant sur le lit.

-Rosalie me force à faire du jogging, ventant ses mérites, expliqua Bella en décrochant le téléphone, attendant le transfert de son appel.

-Je vois, répondit Angéla en souriant.

-En attendant, j'ai moins d'endurance qu'un hippopotame.

-_Cela changerait si tu ne t'arrêtais pas devant toutes les bornes d'incendie_, protesta Rosalie.

-Hey Rose ! s'exclama Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Tu appelles bien tôt.

_-Emmett est sortit avec Jasper à une soirée avec l'équipe de rugby, du coup avec Alice, nous sommes allées faire un tour en boîte et on a attendu six heures pour pouvoir t'appeler._

-_Bella ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?! _s'écria une petite voix surexcitée.

-Eh bien, hier soir, il y avait une soirée à la discothèque de l'hôtel, commença Bella. Et avec Angéla ici présente, nous sommes...

-_Salut Angéla !!_ cria Alice. _C'est bien que tu sois là. Continue Bella_.

-_Et sinon c'était comment ?_ intervint Rosalie.

-Assez fatiguant. En plus j'avais été malade la nuit précédente à cause de la pana cotta.

-_Je vois. TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DU POT BELLA SWAN !!!_ hurla Rosalie.

-Il est possible que les objets précieux aient voyagé de la valise à la table de nuit.

-_Et...ont-ils vu le paysage qu'ils sont sensés voir ?_ demanda ensuite Rosalie alors qu'Alice retenait clairement sa respiration.

Bella s'agrippa à Angéla, poussa le combiné avec son pied, et se pencha légèrement.

-Oui, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle grimaça et Angéla se boucha automatiquement les oreilles. Bella se demanda si elles comptaient hurler encore longtemps et fut sauvée par son frère qui, manifestement, pénétra dans la pièce.

-_Les filles,_ grogna-t-il. Il est six heures quinze.

-_EMMET DIEU DU CIEL, ENFIN !!!_ _CA Y EST !! _hurla Alice que Bella entendait sauter et taper des mains depuis un moment.

Elle eut un moment d'effroi et écarquilla les yeux.

"Alice..." pensa-t-elle.

-_De quoi ? _grogna-t-il.

-_Ta soeur qui s'est envoyée en l'air avec mon frère. Oh Bella raconte-nous tout ! _

Bella retint sa respiration et souffla lorsqu'elle entendit son frère grogner et ruminer avant de sortir de la pièce.

-_Quel rabat-joie ! _commenta Rosalie. _Bon...alors !!!!!_

Bella éclata de rire et narra à ses amies, aidée par Angéla, son après-midi shopping, son attitude à la discothèque, tout en restant évasive sur les détails de la nuit qui en avait découlé. Alice en fut d'ailleurs frustrée, mais Bella trouvait tout de même sordide de décrire ses expériences sexuelles, qui plus est avec la petite-soeur de son partenaire. Elle fut d'ailleurs soutenue par Rosalie lorsque Alice commença à parler de sa première fois avec Jasper.

Bella et Angéla étaient toujours installées en tailleur sur le lit, le téléphone devant elles, et écoutaient attentivement Alice parler de son mariage lorsque la porte claqua soudainement. Alice se tut instantanément, et Bella tendit l'oreille.

Edward et Ben apparurent à la porte de la chambre et soupirèrent de soulagement avant de se pencher pour reprendre leur souffle.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'enquit Alice.

-Les filles...on vous avait dit de rester en bas...commença Ben. On ne trouve pas Eric, on a couru de partout, et quand on a voulu vous rejoindre, vous vous étiez envolées. Et lorsqu'on a demandé Miss Swan au réceptionniste, il ne savait pas de qui on parlait et pour Angéla, il nous a dit qu'elle était sensée être au petit salon.

Alice gloussa au téléphone et Rosalie éclata de rire.

Edward jeta un regard intrigué au téléphone et leva un sourcil.

-_C'est parce que vous n'avez pas demandé la bonne personne_, expliqua Alice.

Bella devinait son petit sourire malicieux et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- _Lorsqu'on a appelé la réception de l'hôtel, on a demandé Mrs Isabella Cullen, la compagne de chambre de Mr Edward Cullen. _

Bella rougit à l'évocation de son prénom suivi du nom de famille d'Edward et celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

-Ah...L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, dit-il en s'approchant du téléphone. Elle est même très bonne.

Bella rougit d'autant plus, et fusilla Angéla du regard qui ricanait. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et ce fut Alice au téléphone qui céda. Bella eut un regard blasé face au téléphone d'où s'échappait les hurlements de rire de ses fausses meilleures amies.

-Bon, les filles, commença Edward, mettant fin à l'hilarité générale. Nous devons rechercher Eric qui s'est perdu...

-Par ta faute, ajouta Ben en le coupant.

-Par ma faute, acquiesça Edward. Donc...

-Parce que tu étais sensé le surveiller et que tu as préféré faire des galipettes avec Bella.

-Oui, s'exclama Edward, agacé. Donc, les filles, nous allons vous laisser.

-_Mon cher frère, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, maintenant que j'ai gagné mon pari_, répondit Alice d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Quel pari ?! s'écria Edward en se précipitant sur le téléphone.

-_Bye frangin, salut les filles,_ répondit Alice avant que la tonalité résonne dans la chambre.

-Elle a raccroché, commenta Edward.

-Manifestement, répondit Ben, amusé. Bon, c'est parti.

Edward, dépité, reposa le combiné sur le socle et sortit de la pièce. Il rattrapa Bella et lui prit la main. Celle-ci lui sourit et ferma la porte derrière le petit groupe.

-On se sépare ? proposa Angéla. Ben a un bipeur, Edward a le sien, comme ça dès qu'un groupe l'a trouvé, il fait sonner l'autre.

-Ca me va, répondit Edward. Puisque c'est un peu ma faute, Bella et moi allons demander à l'accueil toutes les chambres où résident des femmes seules pendant que vous, vous fouillez le rez-de-chaussée, la discothèque et le parc.

Ben acquiesça et prit la main d'Angéla avant de la guider vers l'ascenseur. Edward et Bella suivirent le même chemin et attendirent d'être arrivés à l'étage de la réception en silence.

Après avoir longuement débattu avec le réceptionniste qui était légèrement réticent, ils purent obtenir les numéros des chambres où seules des femmes logeaient. Ils se rendirent donc au premier étage et frappèrent à la première chambre inscrite sur la liste, avec un soupir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward manqua de hurler de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit une sonnerie venant de la poche de son pantalon.

-Ils l'ont trouvé, je pense, expliqua-t-il devant le regard intrigué de Bella.

-Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward confirma ses dires lorsqu'il vit le message que lui avait laissé Ben. Il prit alors la main de Bella, s'excusa envers la femme qui attendait sur le pas de sa porte en peignoir et qui refusait de les laisser entrer précédemment.

Edward et Bella avaient frappé à chaque chambre indiquée sur leur liste, se faisant tantôt éconduire gentiment, tantôt fermer la porte au nez. Une fois, ils avaient décidé de se séparer et de faire chacun une chambre. Bella dut accourir lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward se faisait assaillir de coups et traiter de tous les noms. Ils avaient ensuite trouvé une chambre d'où s'échappait de suspects bruits. Ils avaient donc frappé, légèrement anxieux, et une femme, peu cordiale, était venue leur ouvrir, son peignoir enfilé à la hâte. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils cherchaient leur ami, mais la femme, une italienne, niait la présence d'un homme. Edward, las, avait décidé d'entrer par la force pour constater lui-même si Eric se trouvait ou non dans le lit. La femme menaçait d'avertir la sécurité de l'hôtel lorsque le bipeur d'Edward avait sonné.

-A ton avis, pourquoi refusait-elle de nous laisser entrer ? demanda Edward alors qu'ils attendaient devant l'ascenseur.

-Déjà, je pense que lorsque tu...voilà...tu ne laisses pas entrer quelqu'un dans la chambre.

-Elle ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse son identité au type, mieux, elle niait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Et elle est italienne.

-Ecoute, j'en sais rien. Elle ne nous connait pas et on voulait entrer dans sa chambre.

-Moi je dis, son mari, il est cocu, conclut Edward en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur.

Bella éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chausséee et alla s'appuyer contre Edward alors que les portes se refermaient. La cabine entama sa descente et soudain, Edward tendit la bras et appuya sur le bouton vert.

-Non, c'est dangereux, ça, Edward ! s'écria Bella alors que l'ascenseur s'immobilisait.

Edward se retourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il s'approcha de Bella et la bloqua contre la paroi.

-Quel pari ?

-Comment ça, quel pari ? demanda Bella, en jetant des coups d'oeil au bouton vert.

-Le pari d'Alice. Elle avait parié sur quel jour on coucherait ensemble, c'est ça ? Et elle a gagné. C'est ça ?

Bella gloussa et secoua la tête.

-Elle a gagné, oui. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors ? Bella...menaça-t-il alors qu'elle retenait son rire.

Il commença à la chatouiller et Bella cria, le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Dis-moi.

Voyant que Bella continuait de secouer la tête, ses chatouilles se firent plus poussées et Bella abdiqua.

-Ok...d'accord..dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Tu l'auras voulu. Alice et Jasper avaient fait un pari sur tes compétences au lit. Jasper disait que tu étais un mou, et lent, sans vigueur, alors qu'Alice prétendait que tu étais super actif, puissant et plutôt gourmand.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma et le sourire de Bella s'agrandit.

-Comment peut-elle savoir, grommela-t-il avant d'écarquiller ses yeux d'horreur. Tu en as parlé avec elle !

-Je lui ai juste dit ce que j'ai pensé de ma nuit. Je ne lui ai pas décrit, nia-t-elle en gloussant.

Edward eut un sourire coquin et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-J'en déduis que tu lui as dit que j'étais actif...puissant...gourmand..., dit-il en levant le menton, fier.

Bella devint écarlate et bafouilla quelques mots qui firent éclater de rire Edward.

-C'est vrai ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Oula il fait chaud ici" pensa Bella alors que le corps d'Edward se collait au sien et que ses lèvres parcouraient le cou de la jeune femme.

Bella hocha la tête, signe d'affirmation, et Edward captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, leurs langues se battant et se cherchant frénétiquement. Il ne la libéra que lorsqu'elle manqua d'air.

-On devrait p-peut-être y aller, balbutia Bella devant le regard noir de désir de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton vert sans détacher ses yeux de Bella. L'ascenseur reprit sa descente et ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Eric, Ben et Angéla les attendaient dans le petit salon du hall d'entrée. Bella sourit devant la mine défaite du l'ancien disparu.

-Où était-il ? demanda Edward d'une voix dure.

-Couché sous un arbuste, dans le chemin de buis de l'hôtel, à côté du talus. A poil, ses vêtements posés sur lui, commenta Ben.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce chemin de buis, vous avez eu une excellente présence d'esprit de chercher là, commenta Bella.

Ben et Angéla échangèrent un regard gêné et rougirent. Edward secoua la tête, désespéré, et Bella eut un petit sourire.

-Eric, tu m'embêtes sérieusement, et c'est peu dire, commença Edward. Bon sang, il y a quand même d'autres endroits pour se faire une nana !

-Mais non ! s'exclama Eric, presque endormi. J'ai rencontré une femme. Les mecs, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Edward éclata de rire et Ben enfouit sa tête dans un coussin.

-C'est pas drôle les mecs, si vous l'aviez vu, elle était trop belle. Et on est allés dans sa chambre. Elle m'a dit d'aller me vider les burettes** un coup avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je l'aimais trop, j'ai fait ce qu'elle a dit. Les mecs, je crois que j'ai trop bu.

-Sans blague, commenta Ben.

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et puis la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte et il y a une espèce de rugbyman, super baraqué, avec presque pas de cheveux, on aurait dit ton frère Bella. Sur la photo, sérieux, j'ai cru que c'était lui.

-Emmett ? s'exclama Bella, surprise et perdue à la fois.

-Je sais pas, je lui ai dit "oh vieux, ça faisait longtemps !" après j'ai vu que c'était pas lui alors je me suis cassé en courant. Je crois que c'était son gonze à ma chérie. Je suis allé dans le jardin mais il me courait après. Pis comme je tenais mes fringues devant moi, histoire que pas tout l'hôtel voit Popol courir avec moi, je me suis pris le pied dans le pantalon et je me suis mangé. Sérieux, j'ai trop mal à la tête. Après, je sais plus. Je me souviens juste de Ben qui m'a secoué ce matin.

Angéla se mordait violemment les lèvres et caressait la tête de Ben qui pleurait de rire dans son coussin. Edward n'était pas en reste et avait du mal à tenir debout, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Bella qui se retenait de rire, par respect pour le pauvre Eric qui tentait encore de s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il avait du courir nu dans le jardin de l'hôtel à point d'heure. Edward inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer, alors que Ben essuyait ses joues humides.

-Allons manger, proposa-t-il d'une voix cassée, encore entrecoupée de rires.

Edward acquiesça et Bella l'aida à se diriger vers le restaurant, tandis qu'Angéla soutenait Eric.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella était après ranger les caleçons d'Edward dans le dressing lorsque celui-ci déboula dans la chambre, survolté.

-Tu as attrapé le syndrome d'Alice ? s'enquit Bella alors que son petit-ami se jetait sur le lit en soupirant.

-Non...je suis juste heureux, répondit-il en souriant.

Bella délaissa les caleçons pour s'allonger à côté d'Edward qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Eric dort, enfermé dans sa chambre. Ben doit aller le voir toutes les deux heures, j'ai ma soirée avec toi, je t'aime, tu es avec moi, je t'ai fait l'amour, et nous sommes en Italie. Je suis heureux.

Bella éclata de rire et l'embrassa délicatement, prenant son temps pour torturer les lèvres d'Edward. Celui-ci se détacha au bout de quelques instants, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Angéla ne va pas tarder, elle tient à t'aider à te préparer. Donc je vais rejoindre Ben, jouer un peu, on a volé la console de jeux d'Eric pendant qu'il dormait.

Les yeux de Bella brillèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Edward l'avant-veille.

-Nous allons toujours au restaurant ? demanda Bella.

Edward acquiesça et sourit devant son enthousiasme.

-Mais tu sais, moi les restaurants...commença Bella.

Edward l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Je sais tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un restaurant un peu particulier...

Bella hocha la tête et le laissa s'éloigner après un dernier baiser. Elle allait donc continuer son rangement lorsque Angéla arriva dans la chambre armée de deux énormes sacs. Bella alla donc la rejoindre sur le lit et fut intriguée lorsque Angéla sortit son ordinateur portable et le mit en marche. Elle le posa ensuite sur la table de nuit et s'agenouilla devant. A la grande surprise de Bella, elle débuta un appel vidéo. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit derrière l'écran les visages réjouis et excités, bien que fatigués, de Rosalie et Alice.

-_Nous n'avons presque pas dormi, mais lorsque nous avons su que tu sortais avec Edward ce soir, il fallait absolument qu'on voit comment tu vas y aller,_ commença Alice avec son entrain habituel.

Rosalie acquiesça et Angéla orienta l'ordinateur de façon à ce que l'écran soit bien visible depuis le lit.

-_Bien, Angéla, heureuse de te revoir_, continua Rosalie.

-_Et de te connaître_, ajouta Alice.

Bella vit Angéla sourire devant l'enthousiasme de ses amies.

-_Bella doit avoir quelque part dans le dressing un short en denim_, annonça Rosalie. _Foncé._

Bella regarda stupéfaite, Angéla se lever et aller fouiller dans le dressing avant d'en sortir la pièce de tissus et de l'exhiber face à la webcam.

-_Oui !!_ s'écria Alice en tapant des mains. _Ca sera magnifique._

-Je tiens seulement à préciser que je ne porterai jamais ce truc-là, intervint Bella. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait dans ma valise, planqué sournoisement entre deux pantalons, dit-elle ensuite en regardant méchamment Rosalie qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

-_Tu vas le porter. Point. Fais nous un peu confiance. On aime la mode et paraître attirantes, mais on ne veut pas te donner l'allure d'une fille de joie, bien que ces femmes n'aient pas le choix et se couvriraient sûrement plus si on le leur permettait..._répliqua sèchement Rosalie.

Bella baissa la tête et saisit le vêtement de mauvaise grâce. Elle allait vers la salle de bain lorsque Alice la rappela vivement, prétendant que les allés-retour là-bas feraient perdre du temps.

-_Cesse de faire ta mijaurée_, s'exclama Rosalie. _On t'a déjà vu en soutien-gorge et en culotte. _

Bella retira donc son pantalon et enfila le short.

-_Couvre-t-il au moins le nécessaire, pour toi ? _demanda Alice.

-Oui, même un tout petit peu plus, mais enfin, c'est franchement petit...

Alice l'ignora et commença une conversation avec Angéla et Rosalie. Les jeunes femmes débattaient sur les hauts qui pourraient convenir, oscillant entre ceux de Bella et ceux qu'Angéla avait apporté. Bella, voyant que la discussion s'éternisait, s'allongea sur le lit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant la moustiquaire. Il fallut encore plus d'une demi-heure avant que Rosalie ne s'adresse à elle.

-Belle, c'est bon. Tu as un vêtement qui peut aller.

Angéla lui tendit une robe bleu marine en coton, plutôt courte, qui arrivait au dessus des genoux, un peu plus longue que le short. Elle l'avait achetée lorsqu'elle avait fait du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie, et s'était battue pour ne pas la prendre, la trouvant trop courte pour être portée. Rosalie avait décrété qu'elle pourrait servir un jour, et que tant que le seul problème restait la longueur, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas la prendre.

"C'est vrai que ça peut-être pas mal" pensa Bella en s'imaginant la porter par dessus le short. ｰ

Elle se déshabilla et l'enfila, avant de se regarder dans le miroir du dressing. Elle entendit les cris de joies de ses amies et leur sourit dans le miroir. Elle se retourna et soupira.

-Ok, dit-elle.

Alice tapa des mains et commença à donner les ordres pour le maquillage et les chaussures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La brise soufflant dans son cou fit frissonner Bella qui se colla à Edward. Elle avait adoré sa soirée. Edward connaissait son aversion pour les restaurants et les choses plutôt sophistiquées, et l'avait emmenée à une sorte de snack, sur la plage, où ils avaient mangé des pommes de terre frites et des sandwichs chauds. Ils étaient ensuite descendus sur le sable et se promenaient le long de la mer, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'embrasser.

Bella prit la main d'Edward et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Son équilibre était parfois précaire, à cause des bosses de sable sous ses pieds nus, et ses spartiates dans son autre mains. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Edward la guida derrière un ponton, très reculé et sombre. Il s'assit sur le sable, et installa Bella entre ses jambes. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse dur de son petit-ami et ferma les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Bella rougit et soupira lorsque Edward fit glisser sa main jusque dans son cou. Elle sursauta lorsque la main d'Edward se posa sur son sein droit, le caressant lentement. Elle accentua sa pression contre le torse de son petit-ami et ne fut pas surprise de sentir quelque chose de dur heurter le bas de son dos, bien que cela la fit frissonner. La main descendit sur son ventre, faisant de larges cercles, avant de relever légèrement la robe et venir taquiner le haut du short. Edward chatouilla le genoux de Bella, ce qui la fit rire, et remonta progressivement sa main, s'aventurant sous la robe pour revenir saisir son sein à pleine main par dessus le soutien-gorge. Bella gémit et sentit le sexe d'Edward effectuer une plus forte pression contre son dos.

-J'ai adoré cette soirée...murmura Bella en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Elle n'est pas terminée, chuchota-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Il passa un de ses bras sous les genoux de Bella et la fit passer par dessus sa jambe. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sable et se positionna à côté d'elle, prenant appui sur son avant-bras, tandis que l'autre main s'aventurait sur le corps de Bella, la faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Bella agita ses bras en l'air et comprenant sa demande, Edward retira son T-shirt. Bella sourit et caressa sa nuque, son cou, ses pectoraux, le faisant fermer les yeux. Il se positionna un peu plus sur elle, releva la robe, et tira sur son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine dont les pointes étaient déjà dures, et qu'il se hâta de happer. Il titilla ses tétons avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, les caressant, les suçant, les mordillant, alternant entre chaque. Il remonta dans le cou de Bella et fit une légère morsure qui la fit frissonner.

-Les mecs qui bossent avec moi sont peut-être des intellos fascinés par leurs découvertes, mais ils n'en restent pas moins des dragueurs qui se retrouvent tous émoustillés dès qu'une femme qui n'appartient pas à l'équipe apparaît. Tu es à moi, chuchota-t-il en guise d'explications.

Bella hocha la tête et remit son soutien-gorge en place sous le regard frustré d'Edward, avant de le pousser, le faisant ainsi tomber sur le dos. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et lui fit une marque à son tour. Elle se redressa pour observer son travail, satisfaite, ce qui fit rire Edward. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tout en continuant de se toucher, et Bella aventura ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon d'Edward qui dépassait de son bermuda. L'homme gémit et poussa sa main un peu plus loin. Bella saisit son sexe dur et chaud, et commença de petits mouvement de va et vient qui firent grogner Edward.

Edward déboutonna le short et le fit glisser le long des jambes de Bella. Il la souleva doucement, avant d'étendre son T-shirt sous les fesses de la jeune femme, et de la reposer dessus. Il fit ensuite glisser sa culotte et déposa de petits baisers sur son intimité. Bella gémit un peu plus fort, et Edward posa ses doigts sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'il continuait sa caresse, Bella prit un doigt d'Edward dans sa bouche, le suçant longuement, s'empêchant de gémir. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, sentant qu'il s'était arrêté, et releva la tête. Edward la fixait, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux un peu plissés. Bella sourit et continua de sucer le doigt du jeune homme, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus sensuelle et érotique. Il secoua alors la tête, et mit un petit coup de langue sur le clitoris de la jeune femme, qui mordilla alors le bout de son doigt. Il répéta son manège, avant de lui écarter un peu plus les jambes, sa main libre la soutenant au creux de ses reins, et de déposer sa bouche sur ses lèvres intimes, les aspirant doucement. Bella enroula sa langue autour du doigt d'Edward, ne pouvant empêcher un petit gémissement. Elle vit alors Edward se relever brusquement, se débarrasser de son pantalon, avant d'y récupérer un préservatif. Il baissa alors son caleçon, plaça la protection sur son sexe, et pénétra Bella lentement, sans plus de ménagement. Elle se retint de crier de plaisir et se tortilla sous lui, impatiente. Sans accélérer, il la pénétra un peu, avant de ressortir totalement d'elle, et de la pénétrer à nouveau, un peu plus. Au bout de plusieurs pénétrations, toujours incomplètes, Bella cria de frustration et il rentra en elle entièrement. Il entama alors de langoureux va et vient, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts, à la demande de Bella.

-Je...Edward...balbutia-t-elle.

-Vas y mon coeur...je t'attends...

Le vagin de la jeune femme se referma légèrement sur lui, et Bella sentit la vague de plaisir arriver. Elle sentit les doigts d'Edward rejoindre l'endroit où ils étaient joints et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Edward plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de crier. Il la rejoignit dans son plaisir quelques secondes plus tard.

Toujours en elle, il se laissa retomber sur le corps de la jeune femme qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-On rentre ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minute de silence.

Bella acquiesça et Edward l'aida à se rhabiller.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Huuum...

Bella écarta la couette et sortit du lit. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle d'eau, les yeux presque fermés. Elle alluma les lumières et grogna sous la soudaine clarté. Elle baissa sa culotte, releva sa nuisette, et s'assit sur les toilettes.

Bella détestait cette manie qu'elle avait depuis toute petite d'aller aux toilettes une fois toutes les heures, de jour comme de nuit. Cela lui avait valu pendant longtemps, petite, les moqueries d'Emmett et Rosalie qui disaient qu'elle était détraquée, jusqu'au jour où elle était allée chez le médecin, avec Renée qui s'inquiétait, qui lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux trop que pas assez.

"Peut-être la dernière fois où elle s'est inquiétée" se dit Bella en repensant au divorce de ses parents qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tard.

Parfois encore, Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir une petite blague là-dessus, et Rosalie était plutôt agacée par cette singularité physionomique, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire du shopping ou de longs trajets. A vrai dire, le fait d'être obligée de visiter les toilettes de chaque endroit où elle allait l'agaçait elle-même.

-Bella...gémit Edward. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout à trois heures du matin ? marmonna-t-il, encore endormi, à l'entrée de la salle d'eau.

-Pipi...

Edward gémit à nouveau et Bella l'entendit se laisser tomber sur le lit. Elle repensa alors à sa soirée.

"Si le sexe avec Edward, c'est toujours comme ça, moi je veux bien faire l'amour trente fois par jour" pensa-t-elle avec un sourire béat.

Elle laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, observant les détails de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta alors sur sa culotte, écartée entre ses jambes, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha en avant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Edward ? cria-t-elle. On est quel jour ?

-Gnn ?..rhoo Bella, sérieusement, gémit-il.

-Sérieux, c'est super important !

-Pff je sais pas...le 11 je crois. Non le 12, puisqu'il est trois heures du matin, répondit-il en accentuant la fin de sa phrase.

Bella réfléchit quelques instants et afficha un air blasé.

-Et merde, grogna-t-elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Traduction :**_

_-Mrs Cullen ? Mrs Cullen, s'il vous plaît.*_

_**Autre :**_

_-__ｰ__Petite dédicace à la nana d'environ 16 ans que j'ai vu à Cannes l'été passé, qui se promenait sur la Croisette le soir avec un long T-shirt qui lui arrivait au milieu des fesses, et un simple shorty en coton dessous, (tout le monde sait que les shorty ne couvrent pas entièrement les fesses^^), et qui disait à sa copine qui lui montrait une robe Dior (dont le prix était exorbitant), qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cette marque en général mais qu'elle était pas mal, avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Ca m'a dégoutée^^ (je vous rassure tout de suite, l'allure de Bella est beaucoup plus décente, la robe descend quand même jusqu'au dessus du genoux.)_

_**Expressions :**_

_-** façon élégante et raffinée de dire "se masturber"^^_


	19. Cric crac boum !

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**__ Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Hey ! _

_Après un sensationnel merdouillage du site, me revoilà^^ Bon, dans ce chapitre, pas de lemon, désolée...je ne me sens pas le courage d'en écrire un, problèmes personnels. Mais bon, comme ce n'est pas le sujet principal de ma fic, ça n'est pas très grave, n'est-ce-pas^^J'ai essayé de vous faire rire à nouveau dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va marcher. Sinon, la semaine qui vient est overbookée, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire le chapitre...Je ferai au mieux, mais attendez-vous peut-être à un petit retard. J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît toujours autant !_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Note de la relectrice **__: Après de folles vacances et un énorme coup de soleil me revoilà !!! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ;)_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Veronika : Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire autant ;)_

_-Laurie : Merci :p_

_-July : Euuuh nan...pas tout à fait lol C'est plutôt l'arrivée des grands écoulements^^ Bah ouais, si son regard est attiré par sa culotte, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de visible, ensuite elle est légèrement dégoûtée et blasée, ce qui veut dire que ce qu'il y a n'est pas vraiment plaisant, et ensuite si elle veut une confirmation de la date...Je te rassure, il n'y a aucun bébé dans sa culotte xD_

_-Aulandra17 : Merci :p_

_-Morgane : C'est pas drôle son problème de vessie (pour inventer un truc comme ça, c'était sûr que c'était du vécu lol j'ai le même). ^^ Puisque tu es accroc, je penses puvoir être en mesure de te donner ta dose (attention aux effets secondaires pas toujours plaisants...troubles du comportement, hilarités inexpliquées...). Oui, tu as raison^^_

_-Alex : Eh ouais, plus de sexe ;)_

_-Phika17 : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :D_

_-Séverine : Rhhhooo merci :$ ^^ Ah c'est sur, si ton homme ne sait pas laver ses chaussettes, tu peux être sûre qu'il ne te mettra pas à la porte ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends vraiment goût à écrire...j'ai déjà même une petite idée de fiction, dans un autre genre, toujours avec humour bien sûr^^ Mais pas avant que celle-ci ne soit finie, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer avec l'internat..._

_**Résumé :**__ Bella et Edward ont enfin passé le cap. Leur petite mésaventure avec Ben et Angéla se fait vite oublier grâce à la disparition d'Eric à qui il est arrivé une aventure plutôt cocasse. Après un midi et début d'après-midi sportifs, Bella doit procéder à un essayage de vêtements en compagnie d'Angéla mais aussi d'Alice et Rosalie par le biais d'une conversation vidéo. La soirée arrive enfin et Edward l'emmène sur une plage, manger un snack, où ils feront à nouveau l'amour. Malheureusement, le rêve s'achève car Bella se voit indisposée... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 19 : Cric crac...boum !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella aperçut les premières tours de Boston et sautilla d'impatience sur son siège. Leur voyage était fini et la jeune femme était heureuse de retrouver son pays natal. Son stage s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, elle avait adoré travailler en compagnie d'Edward, l'observer grattouiller quelques fémurs presque fossilisés à l'aide d'un pinceau, le prendre en photo, interviewer ses collègues. Sa semaine d'indisposition imprévue s'était finalement avérée profitable car elle avait presque fini de taper son article et son rapport détaillé, lui permettant ainsi un peu de repos à son retour aux Etats-Unis. Un repos qui serait de courte durée puisque le surlendemain, elle se devait d'aller avec Alice choisir le gâteau pour le mariage. Elle aurait tout de même le dimanche pour se remettre de ses courbatures. Edward s'avérait être un excellent amant, et fort heureusement, ses écoulements mensuels n'avaient pas duré deux semaines. Ils s'étaient même offert une petite escale dans un centre de relaxation à Paris avant leur retour, ainsi que plusieurs virées en boîte de nuit, et de nombreuses nuits blanches sportives. Le plus dur fut néanmoins de trouver des cadeaux à tout le monde ainsi qu'un présent de mariage à la hauteur de la mariée.

-La bonne affaire, marmonna Bella.

Elle regarda Edward dormir et se décida à le réveiller, sachant que l'avion atterrirait bientôt. Elle le secoua doucement, le laissant émerger tranquillement. Elle se tourna ensuite et fit un sourire à Angéla, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser Ben. Elle eut un petit sourire triste en regardant Eric dormir la bouche ouverte contre son hublot. Son voyage, à lui, ne lui avait pas du tout été profitable.

Une hôtesse de l'air passa dans les rangs, après une annonce de précautions à prendre avant l'atterrissage, afin de vérifier que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés. Elle s'attarda quelques instants devant Edward, souriant niaisement, qui lui était à présent parfaitement éveillé et qui regardait la parade d'un œil amusé. Bella lui tapa rageusement la cuisse, ce qui le fit sourire davantage, puis pesta. Elle s'apprêtait à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle aperçut l'hôtesse se baisser en avant, la mini jupe de fonction bien en l'air, et Edward qui la convoitait presque. Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour et elle se décala vers Edward afin qu'on la voit bien depuis l'allée.

-Hep ! Toi, là ! La pintade ! C'est pas bientôt fini, ta mascarade, là, espèce d'oiseau de paradis ?! cria-t-elle, la faisant sursauter. _(N/R : Mdr Mdr^^ où es-tu allée pêcher cette insulte ???!!!!)_

L'interpellée balbutia quelques mots avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Bella tordit la bouche, agacée, et détacha sa ceinture avant de s'installer à califourchon sur Edward et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Après un baiser fougueux, elle libéra Edward qui était à présent hors d'haleine et l'observait, le regard noirci par le désir.

-C'est assez explicite ? s'enquit Bella alors qu'Edward l'embrassait dans le cou, la tenant fermement contre lui par la taille.

-Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, l'avion se prépare à atterrir, lui répondit sèchement l'hôtesse, avant de tourner les talons.

Bella reprit alors sa position initiale et attacha sa ceinture, avant de sourire à Angéla qui applaudissait. Encore une fois, Bella s'était fait remarquer par tous les passagers, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère.

"L'habitude, sans doute", pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward sur sa cuisse et le regard brûlant de celui-ci. Obstinée, elle prit la main de l'homme afin de la retirer de sa cuisse, et essuya son pantalon.

-Toi, tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, Edward Cullen, dit-elle, masquant difficilement son sourire.

Edward plaça ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme afin de la tourner face à lui. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîna dans un langoureux baiser auquel elle s'empressa de répondre. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble calmement, puis Edward se détacha. Bella le regarda alors, le regard remplit d'amour.

-Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

Bella lui sourit afin de se redresser dans son siège, satisfaite. Edward rit doucement avant de s'agripper aux accoudoirs alors que l'avion s'engageait vers la piste d'atterrissage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward, Bella, Angéla, Ben et Eric marchaient dans le terminal E, attendant leurs bagages.

-Dis-toi que nous avons dû racheter une valise, grommela Bella alors qu'elle attrapait ses biens sur le tapis roulant.

Edward éclata de rire et Bella se renfrogna d'autant plus. Dès qu'une soirée importante arrivait, elle se devait d'aller courir les boutiques avec Angéla, supervisée par Alice et Rosalie les Harpies. Avec le temps, les achats s'empilaient, et finir par ne plus rentrer dans l'unique valise de Bella. Ils durent donc se précipiter chez un bagagiste à Rome afin d'en acquérir une nouvelle, rouge et brillante, "mode" selon Alice. Ce qui dérangeait Bella n'était pas de se faire remarquer avec l'objet tape-à-l'œil, ni d'avoir à l'intérieur de nombreuses robes, mais plutôt que tout ceci avait été réglé avec la "gold" d'Edward. Ca, elle avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. D'autant plus que la dette était immense puisque Edward avait reçu des consignes strictes depuis la base américaine concernant les marques qu'il se devait d'acheter et celles que Bella ne devait surtout pas approcher, aussi appelées les "non-marque". On ne contrariait pas la famille, et l'homme mettait un point d'honneur quant au respect de ces règles.

Edward et Bella marchaient donc fièrement dans le hall, s'apprêtant à aller sur le parking, lorsqu'un cri strident et féminin retentit derrière eux. Edward, en gentleman et héros, lâcha ses bagages et se retourna, près à porter main forte. Bella soupira lorsqu'elle vit Eric, appuyé au mur, une main sur le cœur, le souffle court, et Emmett, derrière lui, plié en deux, le rire gras.

-J'ai pourtant entendu une femme crier, marmonna Edward.

-Tu l'as devant toi ! s'exclama Emmett en désignant Eric, avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'ai vu un mec, immense, m'arriver dessus, et il m'a porté. J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire la peau, s'expliqua Eric, provoquant le rire de tout le monde.

Bella s'élança alors vers Emmett et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, ma sœur, murmura-t-il.

Bella sourit devant la voix tremblante de son frère et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle se détacha ensuite et alla dire au revoir au reste du groupe, qui reprenait un avion pour Chicago.

Après de nombreuses promesses de retrouvailles et d'invitations, Edward, Bella et son frère repartirent vers le pick up de ce dernier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Renée a téléphoné dans la semaine, annonça Emmett en se garant devant la maison des Cullen.

-Ah ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai vu que c'était elle, je n'ai pas répondu, répondit Emmett en coupant le contact avant de sortir.

Bella acquiesça et sortit à son tour. Edward avait déjà sa valise dans sa main et se dirigeait vers la porte où attendait Esmée. Emmett ferma le coffre et s'apprêtait à verrouiller la voiture lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie déboulèrent dans la rue, avant d'ouvrir le coffre et d'y extirper les affaires de Bella. Portant chacune une valise, elles saisirent Bella par les bras et la traînèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Bella réussit à se dégager alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes s'engageaient dans les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers Esmée et celle-ci l'enlaça.

-Je suis contente de te voir Bella.

-Moi aussi, Esmée, répondit Bella, maintenant habituée aux élans maternels.

-Comment était l'Italie ? demanda alors Esmée en s'éloignant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Splendide ! Carlisle est-il ici ?

-Il finit sa garde à vingt heures. Vous resterez dîner avec nous ce soir, invita Esmée d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponses.

Bella acquiesça et alla saluer Jasper qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-J'ai vu Alice porter une valise ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Bella éclata de rire et acquiesça.

-BELLA !! cria Rosalie depuis les escaliers. Viens !

La jeune femme se précipita alors à l'étage et découvrit ses amies penchées sur ses valises, observant ses vêtements.

-Celle-ci est magnifique ! s'écria Alice en désignant la robe noire qu'elle avait porté le soir de sa première fois avec Edward.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Bella avec un sourire rêveur.

-Quelle en est la marque ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Aucune. Je l'ai achetée pour le deuxième soir, dans une petite boutique poussiéreuse, près d'une traboule.

Alice regarda alors le vêtement d'un œil critique.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bien, pour une non-marque. Excellent choix ! Bon, allez, viens nous raconter !

Elles entrainèrent Bella sur le lit d'Alice et s'installèrent autour d'elle. Elles papotèrent un moment sur le voyage, Alice tentant de lui tirer les vers du nez au sujet de ses nuits avec Edward.

-Oh, allez quoi ! supplia Alice en tirant sur le débardeur de Bella.

-Mais non ! C'est répugnant ! C'est comme si Rose me racontait ses ébats avec Emmett.

-On les a bien surpris ! rétorqua Alice. Tu m'as dit qu'il était assez vigoureux et gourmand. Bon. Mais dis-en plus, combien de temps ça a duré ?

-Alice...menaça Bella, lasse.

-Il a une grande...renchérit Rosalie en regardant sous ses cils, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

Alice éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur Bella, avide de connaître la réponse.

-Ah non !! s'écria Bella en se relevant prestement.

-Arf...pas de chance...répondit Rosalie alors qu'Alice restait pensive.

-De quoi ? marmonna Bella, qui boudait à présent.

-C'est marrant, je l'avais trouvé plutôt avantagé quand il avait 16 ans. Je me souviens l'avoir surpris au lit avec Victoria. Il s'est retourné, et j'ai vu le machin dressé, sur le coup ça m'avait impressionnée, commenta Alice.

-En même temps, c'était la première que tu voyais, trancha Rosalie.

-Oui, mais même maintenant, je suis capable de dire que dans ma mémoire, il est mieux fait que Jasper, qui pourtant est...

-Ah ! Non ça stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'exclama Rosalie en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Attendez, rassurez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas en train de parler de la taille de...à Edward...si ?

-Bah, tu nous as dit qu'il en avait une petite ! s'écria Alice qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! répondit Bella, exaspérée.

-Ah ! Ca veut dire qu'elle est grande !! remarqua Rosalie.

-Ah ! Je le savais bien, quand même, marmonna Alice.

Bella cacha son visage dans ses mains, les joues rouges. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ce que les filles ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

-Oooooh...dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

Alice et elles échangèrent un regard et tirèrent Bella sur le lit, la faisant éclater de rire. Elles restèrent allongées ainsi un moment, riant comme des adolescentes. Elles se décidèrent ensuite à descendre retrouver leurs hommes respectifs mais entendirent des chuchotements provenant de la chambre d'Edward. Se métamorphosant en James Bond Girls, elles avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds et collèrent l'oreille contre la porte.

-_Combien de fois ?_ demanda une voix dure que Bella devina étant celle de son frère.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils et échangea un regard avec ses amies, elles aussi intriguées.

-_Ca te regarde ?_ demanda une autre voix, plus douce.

-_Bon dieu que oui, ça me regarde, tu sautes ma sœur ! _

-_Tu sautes la mienne, Em'_, intervint une troisième voix.

La bouche de Bella se tordit de rage et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sous le regard ébahit des hommes, les mains sur les hanches.

-Emmett Swan, je rêve ou tu questionnes Edward sur ma vie privée !? cria-t-elle.

-Bella, je suis ton grand frère, et Cullen vient de te prendre ta virginité, alors permets-moi de m'en inquiéter, grogna-t-il.

Edward eut un rire désabusé bien que triste et Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Bella eut un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Edward.

-Les vérités finissent par être révélées un jour ou l'autre, soupira-t-elle.

-Emmett, bien que j'aurais adoré être le premier, ta sœur n'était pas du tout vierge, déclara Edward en masquant un grand sourire.

Emmett les regarda perdu, et se pencha vers Edward.

-Pauvre nul ! Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, or son seul copain a été Newton, et je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas couché avec lui puisqu'elle comptait le faire le soir du bal. Donc c'est forcément toi ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas senti...certaines femmes sont plus...souples...que d'autres, tu sais bien.

-Em', tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un petit-ami pour faire ce genre de choses, intervint Bella.

L'homme ferma les yeux, leva la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Tu veux dire que tu as couché...comme ça...Je vois, marmonna-t-il. Quand ?

-Les 20 ans de Rose, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as couché avec un type le soir de l'anniversaire de Rose, répéta-t-il, lentement.

Rosalie éclata de rire et Bella la fusilla du regard tout en la suppliant de se taire. L'hilarité de Rosalie se transforma en fou rire et Alice lui apporta une chaise, se retenant de rire elle aussi.

-Tu es au courant depuis le début, c'est pour ça que tu ris, supposa Emmett.

Le rire de Rosalie redoubla alors qu'elle tentait de nier les dires de son petit-ami.

-Non non...c'est j-juste quand tu as dit que...que...que Bella a couché avec un type le soir de ma fête.

-J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, répliqua sèchement Emmett, l'air pincé.

-C'est le "un type" qui te fait tant rire ? intervint Jasper, qui commençait à comprendre.

Rosalie acquiesça, alors qu'Alice libérait son rire à son tour. Emmett eut l'air perdu et Edward fixa Bella, surpris. Celle-ci se cacha les yeux, attendant que son frère ait fini de réfléchir.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y en a eu deux ?! rugit-il.

Bella hocha la tête alors que Rosalie hurlait à nouveau de rire, accompagnée d'Alice. Jasper les aida à sortir de la pièce.

-Mais tu les connaissais, au moins ? s'écria-t-il.

-Non. Tu sais, toute l'équipe du lycée était là, ainsi que des amis de Rose... Je ne connaissais pas le tiers des mecs présents. En plus il faisait tout noir.

Emmett se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et soupira.

-J'y étais, pourtant à cette soirée. Comment est-ce-que j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, chuchota-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que tu étais occupé à la même chose de ton côté, suggéra Jasper qui était revenu.

-Oui...Et toi !! cria-t-il en direction de Bella qui sursauta, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil !

-J'étais complètement soûle. Tu ne les as pas vu, les nanas qui dansaient sur le bar ?

-La brunette et la blonde ? Qui ne les a pas vu ! s'exclama Emmett en riant. Sublimes, ces spécimens.

Son rire s'étrangla soudainement dans sa gorge.

-Attends...pourquoi tu me parles de ces filles ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Bella leva un sourcil suggestif et Emmett soupira bruyamment avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

-Voilà que j'apprends maintenant que j'ai fantasmé sur ma sœur !

Bella tenta de calmer son frère, qui semblait désespéré par ces nouvelles.

-Emmett, c'est du passé. Maintenant, laisse-moi vivre avec Edward.

Emmett hocha la tête et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Désolé vieux, dit-il ensuite à Edward.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il éclata alors de rire et caressa son ventre, sous le regard surpris de Jasper, Edward et Bella.

-J'ai une faim de glouton, pas vous ?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je ne suis pas très chaud pour ça, marmonna Edward en cachant son nez dans le cou de Bella.

-Moi non plus, mais je pense qu'Emmett a besoin de parler avec moi.

-Dans ton lit, grogna Edward. Il ne peut pas le faire dans le salon, avant que tu ailles te coucher ?

-Edward, ça fait des années que, lorsque mon frère et moi voulons parler, on va dans le lit de l'autre.

-Et Rose ?

-Avant elle était dans son appartement. Maintenant, elle alterne entre moi et mon frère.

Edward eut un air sceptique, pas convaincu.

-Tu vas me manquer, chuchota-t-il. Je ne vais pas aimer dormir tout seul.

Il eut une moue boudeuse et Bella sourit.

-On se voit demain matin, le rassura Bella.

-Bella, on y va ? demanda Rosalie, doucement, en passant la tête par la porte du salon, avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée.

Bella embrassa une dernière fois Edward qui la laissa partir à contrecœur et alla s'installer dans le pick up de son frère.

Rosalie passa le voyage à lui raconter ses péripéties avec Alice. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maisonnette, Emmett déchargea les valises et alla les porter directement dans la chambre de Bella.

-Bon, je vais ranger mes vêtements dans mon armoire.

Rosalie acquiesça et alla se poster devant la télévision. Bella se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et entreprit de vider son vieux sac. Elle serra quelque peu les piles de vêtements afin que tout rentre et eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle eut fini de placer un dernier débardeur. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils en apercevant la valise rouge, flambant neuve.

-Rosalie ! appela-t-elle.

La jolie blonde arriva rapidement et rit lorsque Bella lui tendit ses robes.

-Vous êtes bien marrantes, vous ! Achète-ci, achète-ça, et maintenant mon armoire est pleine à craquer !

-Nous t'achèterons un dressing, annonça Rosalie. En attendant, je vais les mettre dans celui d'Emmett.

-Non, pas de dressing. Il y aura trop de place, et ça deviendra un prétexte pour m'acheter des vêtements.

Rosalie haussa les épaules et alla dans la chambre d'Emmett. Bella en profita pour se mettre en pyjama. Rosalie vint rechercher le reste des vêtements, puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Bella avant d'aller se coucher. Bella rangea les sacs qui traînaient et alla dans son lit, prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière au passage. Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux, puis commença à compter jusqu'à dix. Elle était arrivée à neuf lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Toc, toc, qui est là ? chuchota Emmett, hésitant.

-Le grand méchant ours, répondit Bella en souriant.

Emmett entra alors, satisfait de la réponse, et s'arrêta devant le lit. Bella le devinait en train de se tordre les doigts. Elle se décala et souleva la couette. Il s'installa alors à côté d'elle et elle lui passa un morceau d'oreiller.

-Tu sais, je voulais juste être sur qu'il avait bien pris soin de toi et que tu n'étais pas déçue, chuchota-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis heureux que tu sois avec Edward. J'ai seulement perdu mon sang froid devant son air buté car je n'étais pas rassuré.

-Je sais Em'. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais déjà eu des rapports car j'avais toujours craint ta réaction.

-Je te promets que peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours fier de toi et je ne te ferai aucun mal. Quand je crie, c'est juste que je suis inquiet. Je t'aime trop pour supporter de te voir souffrir.

Bella savait qu'il allait continuer de parler, pourtant, elle le coupa en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, et savait qu'Emmett n'en était pas loin, en entendant sa voix tremblotante. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que l'homme laissait apparaître son cœur de guimauve. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Emmett ne se dégage et se lève. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Bella attendit qu'il soit sorti et soupira, heureuse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok ok ! cria Alice. Viiiiiiiiiite ! Bella, où es-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre ! répondit celle-ci.

Bella, toujours dans son lit, se retourna sur le ventre et grogna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant la chambre.

-Debout ! cria Alice en la secouant. Nous devons aller commander le gâteau !

-Mais non, c'est demain, marmonna Bella, le nez dans son oreiller.

-Non, c'est aujourd'hui, souffla Alice, impatiente. Nous sommes lundi.

-Ah. Ouais. C'est vrai. Le temps passe plus vite sans le sexe avec Edward, marmonna-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

-Que dis-tu ? demanda Alice, le nez déjà dans l'armoire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui venait de se lever et reporta son attention aux habits qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle hurla soudainement, faisant sursauter Bella, et se retourna vivement, laissant tomber les vêtements qu'elle tenait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

Bella recula d'un pas, et écarta les bras, observant sa tenue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! répéta-t-elle.

-C'est mon pyjama, répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu plaisantes ! Quand tu disais que tu avais des nuisettes, tu ne parlais tout de même pas de ça !

-Si, pourquoi ? Bah, je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. Il suffit de laver celle-ci quand je me lève, et le soir, elle est propre.

-Tu n'en as qu'une en plus ?! brailla Alice, sa voix déraillant sur la fin.

-Sinon, j'ai des joggings et des T-shirts larges. Pourquoi, tu veux me l'emprunter pour une soirée pyjama ici ?

-Bella, sans vouloir te vexer, répondit Alice, en passant avec précaution son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Je préfère dormir avec une somptueuse robe Roberto Cavalli, au risque de la froisser et l'abîmer, plutôt que d'enfiler ton déchet.

-Mon déchet ! s'offusqua Bella.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Pépé Cullen avait la même, il ne te manque plus que le bonnet ! s'exclama Alice en avisant l'infâme et difforme robe de nuit blanche de Bella. (_N/R : je pleure de rire !!!!! Pépé Cullen !! mdr mdr)_

Bella se mordit la lèvre et se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir un bonnet de nuit agrémenté d'un pompon.

-Ca appartenait à Pépé Swan, expliqua Bella.

-Bella, je comprends tout à fait que ce soit d'une valeur sentimentale, mais pourquoi ne pas l'encadrer et aller acheter de belles nuisettes en soie qui feront flancher mon frère ? proposa Alice avec un grand sourire. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas mis ça devant Edward ?

-Si, mais il la retirait vite, répondit Bella avec un sourire coquin.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit Alice en regardant le tissu qui descendait un peu au dessus des chevilles.

-Quoi ! s'impatienta Bella.

-Tu ressembles à la dame blanche ! Bon, saute dans la douche, je t'apporte des vêtements.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bella était habillée d'un jean droit et d'un t-shirt en coton, à son plus grand bonheur, coiffée, et s'apprêtait à aller dans la voiture d'Alice.

-Stop ! Enfile ça, l'arrêta Rosalie en lui présentant des sandales en cuir à talons de bottier.

-Pas de chute, pas de rayures, prends garde, ce sont des John Galliano, ça coûte une for-tu-ne, l'avertit Alice.

Bella acquiesça, enfila les souliers, et alla s'installer côté passager dans la Porsche d'Alice, accompagnée de Rosalie.

Alice les rejoignit après s'être recoiffée. Elles se rendirent à la pâtisserie, où elles trouvèrent à nouveau la sympathique Eva.

-Alice, as-tu réfléchi, depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'aimerai voir le gâteau aux fruits rouges, celui à la pêche et à la violette, et celui au chocolat, s'il te plaît.

Eva acquiesça et la guida vers l'arrière salle.

-Celui à la violette, elle l'a gardé ? murmura Rosalie avec un air de dégoût.

Bella haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Alice lorsque celle-ci cria. Rosalie et elle se précipitèrent vers l'arrière boutique et découvrir Alice, en extase, sur un livre de gâteaux.

-Celui-là ! s'exclama Alice. Avec des étages en plus, sinon, il n'y en aura jamais assez.

-Ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est en préparer plusieurs autres, plus petits. Et ajouter des étages à celui-là. Mais il faut que vous puissiez atteindre le sommet, ton mari et toi, sans avoir à grimper sur une chaise. Et un accident d'équilibre est vite arrivé.

Alice hocha la tête, réjouie.

-Venez voir, les filles !

Rosalie et Bella avancèrent, espérant toutes les deux que ce n'était ni celui à la violette, ni celui aux myrtilles. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil et furent heureuse de constater que le choix d'Alice s'était arrêté sur celui au chocolat et caramel.

-En plus, ça ira bien avec vos robes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh ! J'ai une idée pour la robe de Rose ! Pourquoi le ruban de dentelle sous la poitrine ne serait-il pas caramel ?

-Excellente idée, répondit Bella alors que Rose acquiesçait.

-Bon, allons vite voir nos robes. Je prends celui-là, tiens, la carte de mon père, dit-elle ensuite à Eva qui alla vers le comptoir afin d'encaisser.

Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, rendit la carte à Alice qui la rangea dans son sac à main, et raccompagna les jeunes filles vers la sortie.

-Le gâteau sera livré juste après la cérémonie, dans la maison de vos parents dans ce petit bois, à la périphérie de la ville.

-Fantastique, s'exclama Alice. Je demanderai à Edward de le réceptionner. Bella, interdiction d'y toucher, je connais ta maladresse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je la connais aussi, marmonna Bella en repensant au cortège dont elle devra ouvrir la marche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pénétra dans la maison des Cullen d'un pas assuré, et se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'Edward, sachant qu'Esmée et Carlisle travaillaient. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que les Cullen possédaient une autre maison, beaucoup plus grande, à l'extrémité de la ville, construite pour célébrer les mariages d'Alice et Edward et d'autres réceptions, bien qu'après réflexion, cela lui paraissait presque évident.

Elle entra dans la chambre et, constatant qu'Edward n'y était pas, entra dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant qu'il finisse de se doucher. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa chambre et sursauta en apercevant Bella qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de l'observer et fantasmer.

Il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Bella passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et se laissa porter jusque dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et Edward vint l'y rejoindre avant de l'enlacer.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? Comment est-il ce gâteau ? Bon ?

-Oui. On avait peur qu'elle prenne celui à la myrtille ou à la violette. Heureusement son choix s'est porté sur le chocolat.

-Fantastique, murmura Edward en lui embrassant le cou.

-D'ailleurs, dès la fin de la cérémonie, tu devras courir réceptionner le gâteau. Il faudra que tu appuies sur le champignon.

-Je le ferai, répondit-il en riant. Je vais déjà devoir jouer du piano pour la cérémonie. Le cortège, la marche nuptiale...

-Fantastique ! Comme ça au moins, tu ne me verras pas ouvrir la marche. Et choisis un rythme calme, pas trop rapide car sinon je vais devoir me presser et je vais choir et ça sera lamentable.

-Quelque chose de lent alors, suggéra-t-il.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Je vais devoir suivre la musique, si c'est trop lent, je vais perdre l'équilibre. N'oublie pas que je serai montée sur des échasses.

-Des échasses ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ris tant que tu le peux, menaça Bella avant de rire à son tour et de l'embrasser. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres en bas et s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

-Bon, annonça Rosalie en se levant. Je vais faire à manger.

-Non ! hurlèrent Bella, Emmett et Jasper, sous le regard surpris d'Alice et Edward.

-Je vais y aller moi, plutôt, proposa Bella avec un sourire crispé alors que Rosalie la fusillait du regard, bien qu'amusée.

-C'est ça, marmonna Rosalie, pas vexée pour un sous.

Jasper fut soulagé et se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Bella alla à la cuisine préparer des tomates farcies au riz tout en gardant une oreille sur la conversation du salon.

-Bon les garçons, qu'allez-vous faire, cet après-midi ? demanda Alice.

-Eh bien, commença Edward, je pensais emmener Bel...

-Non, le coupa Jasper.

-Ah bon ?

-Vous devez essayer vos costumes, aujourd'hui.

-Ah. C'est vrai, marmonna Edward.

Puis il sourit et se retourna vers sa sœur.

-Et on ne te dira rien ! s'écria-t-il, sournois.

-Ca m'est égal, je sais déjà tout, répondit doucement Alice.

Le sourire d'Edward se crispa et il regarda Jasper qui semblait embarrassé.

-Les mecs...j'avais vexé Alice et je voulais me faire pardonner...

-Alors tu lui as dit ? demanda Emmett.

-Non..elle m'a cuisiné...

-C'était quand ? demanda Rosalie.

-La veille du départ d'Ed' et Bella, répondit Jasper.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle t'a fait cracher le morceau au pieux ? s'exclama Emmett, hilare.

-OUAIS ! cria Bella en sortant en courant de la cuisine et en adressant un large sourire à Edward. Tu me dois une soirée, chéri.

-Volontiers, dit-il avec un large sourire. Les amis, ça ne vous dérange pas que Bella dorme ici ce soir. J'ai perdu mon pari.

Emmett hocha la tête en souriant et Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Emmett Swan ! cria-t-elle. Ne te crois pas plus fort que les autres, car c'est toi qui m'a supplié de te laisser me prendre la dernière fois !

Bella en laissa tomber sa cuillère en bois, tandis que Jasper enfouissait sa tête dans un coussin en criant. La jeune femme repartit dans la cuisine, accompagnée d'Alice et Rosalie.

-Les filles, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, commença cette dernière.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les hommes étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures, et les jeunes femmes se regardaient en chien de faïence, assises dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rosalie, anxieuse.

-Allons-y, on sera fixées, annonça Bella avec un large sourire.

Alice acquiesça et prit ses clés de voiture. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles et se dirigea vers son véhicule.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à conduire, dit-elle d'une voix fébrile, avec un grand sourire. Bella ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'installa côté conducteur.

-Tu as une préférence ? demanda-t-elle à Rosalie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et Bella démarra. Après quelques minutes de route, Alice lui désigna une boutique et Bella s'arrêta. Rosalie partit dans la boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard en hochant la tête. Bella acquiesça et redémarra la voiture en direction de la maison des Cullen. A peine arrivées, elles se jetèrent hors de l'automobile et Alice se dépêcha d'ouvrir la maison. Bella et elle s'installèrent dans le salon, impatientes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rosalie revint avec un regard troublé.

-Alors ? demanda Bella.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est rose.

-Comment ça, c'est rose ? Ca veut dire quoi, rose ?

-Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Rosalie.

-Regarde donc la notice ! s'écria Alice dont la voix se cassait.

Bella s'empara du papier et regarda les inscriptions.

-Fais voir, dit-elle.

Elle prit l'objet et l'observa attentivement avant de regarder à nouveau le papier.

-C'est violet, dit-elle.

-Et rose, renchérit Rosalie.

-C'est violet et rose !! cria Alice, exaspérée. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !!!!

-Mais le violet, c'est la marque du contrôle, rétorqua Rosalie.

-Ce qui veut dire que le test est valable, répondit Bella. Mais il est rose, aussi.

-Pour l'amour du ciel !! cria Alice. Qu'est ce que ça signifie !

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à hurler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Note de l'auteur (encore^^) : **_

_Les amis, comme vous le savez tous, Twilight est un livre mais aussi un film. Et dans le film, il y a des gens qui jouent les personnages. Des acteurs lol Et un acteur, ça a plusieurs tête, ça change tout le temps, et certaines photos d'un même gars peuvent être horribles ou super en fonction de la tête qu'il a. Moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les acteurs. Et dans ma fiction, les personnages que je me représente n'ont pas la tête de Robert Pattinson, ou Kristen Steward, etc... Il y en a néanmoins que j'arrive à imaginer genre Rosalie pour moi elle a bien la tête de Nikki Reed, Alice celle de Ashley Greene, et Emmett celle de Kellan Lutz. Mais j'ai décidé de chercher parmi ces acteurs des photos qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce que j'imagine moi. Ces photos, j'ai mis les liens sur mon profil. Allez jeter un coup d'œil, si vous voulez avoir une idée de comment je me les représente. _


	20. Et l'on y peut rien

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**__ Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Coucou !_

_Wayèèèè et les gens ! 690 reviews, pleines de jolis compliments et de paroles hilarantes, ainsi que des encouragements : un grand merci à tout le monde !! Un nouveau chapitre, j'attaque la série des 20 et je ne sais pas si elle passera les 30...on verra bien :) Me revoici donc sur l'air de "Et l'on y peut rien" de mon cher JJG de mon cœur que j'aime beaucoup (même du haut de mes presque 16 ans). J'aime bien ce chapitre, toujours pas de lemon en revanche…Désolée, j'ai essayé, mais c'était tellement minable...Je préfère vous en poster un super dès que je serai en forme que plusieurs qui ne valent rien. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout quand je me sentirai capable de reprendre les lemons…ça peut durer très longtemps comme peu… Et croyez-moi, dans ce chapitre, il y a quand même de quoi faire ;) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! C'est le chapitre où j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à l'écrire. Grosse poussée d'inspiration aussi^^_

_**Note de la relectrice **__: Quand Lolie-Lili dit « y'a de quoi faire » je me prépare psychologiquement à être morte de rire !! Je sens que je ne vais pas m'en remettre !_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Morgane : Si tu acceptes, alors je suis blanchie de toutes responsabilités quand aux effets secondaires^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour mes problèmes, eh bien, je fais avec^^ Pour ce chapitre (à l'heure où je te réponds, je ne l'ai pas encore fini) je ne sais pas s'il y aura un lemon...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends note comme quoi ça ne te gène pas s'il y en a ^^_

_-CarlieCullen : Oula oula merci bien^^ C'est très gentil, ces compliments^^ Oui, tu as raison, elle est enceinte ;)_

_-2lovers-twilight-fanfic : Oui^^_

_-Pauline : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise^^ Elle était bien hein ? mon "oiseau de paradis" ^^_

_-Veronika : Elle protège ce qui est à elle (entre autre Edward...) et Emmett, on va dire qu'il fait ça aussi^^ J'aime bien quand tu dis "Eric égale à lui même, avec sa dose d'humour (enfin la tienne)" ^^ _

_-Colilie : Pourquoi faire des pauses, hein ? mdr je suis contente que ça te plaise^^_

_-Aulandra17 : T'inquiètes pour les confessions de Bella, il n'avait pas à être gêné, après tout, c'est lui qui a couché avec Jessica ;D_

_-Nini : Ouais, test de grossesse pour Rose. Dans le dernier chapitre, il découvrait que sa sœur n'était plus vierge depuis déjà un sacré bout de temps, et là, il découvre qu'il va être père^^ Je le ménage pas, le pauvre^^_

_-Séverine : Ton auteur préférée ???? OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! xD Entre nous, tu peux me dire que tu aimes mon style d'écriture autant que tu veux, je ne m'en lasse pas...Oula avec tous ces compliments, je prends la grosse tête moi ;) _

_-Phika17 : C'est Rosalie xD Juste à la fin de l'avant dernière "partie" du chapitre 19, elle dit aux filles qu'elle doit leur parler. Et après quand elles vont acheter le test, Alice et Bella attendent sur les canapés pendant que Rosalie part. Et après, elle revient avec le test. Mais Alice est un peu surexcitée^^ Oui, j'avais aussi l'idée de l'espionnage, pis en fin de compte, la grossesse de Rose s'est déclarée toute seule ! (enfin, grâce aux bons dons d'Emmett...)_

_-Gwen : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant, c'est très flatteur d'être ton coup de coeur^^ Et en plus, si tu me complimentes sur mon humour, alors là c'est bon, tu m'as dans la poche^^_

_**Résumé :**__ Bella et Edward sont de retour aux Etats-Unis. Alors que les filles ont une discussion sur les particularités d'Edward au lit, Emmett, lui, cuisine Edward. Bella les surprend, et annonce à son frère qu'elle a perdu sa virginité avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et passé le restant de la nuit avec un deuxième. Ils ont alors une conversation et repartent sur de bonnes bases. Le lundi, Alice choisit son gâteau et, alors que les garçons essayent leurs costumes quelque part dans Boston, Rosalie apprend aux filles une nouvelle surprenante et se dépêche à faire le test afin de connaître la réponse. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 20 : Et l'on y peut rien**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella soupira et ouvrit la commode d'Edward pour en retirer un large T-shirt. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que sa culotte et enfila le vêtement, laissant les autres joncher le sol. Elle s'installa dans le lit, et rabattit les couvertures sur elle avant de se coucher sur le côté, dos à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à l'épouvantable journée à laquelle elle avait eu droit.

_Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à hurler. Rosalie et Alice sautillaient sur place tout en continuant de crier, alors que Bella continuait de fixer le test de grossesse, hébétée._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward en riant, en pénétrant dans le salon. _

_Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, surprises, et Edward écarquilla les yeux en fixant les mains de Bella. Celle-ci eut le mauvais réflexe et cacha le test derrière son dos. Edward eut un mouvement de recul et s'accrocha au canapé afin de ne pas tomber._

_-T-t-t-t-tu...tu-tu-tu, bégaya-t-il, livide._

_Bella regarda alors son frère derrière Edward, pâle lui aussi, et suffoquant, qui manifestement avait vu également le test de grossesse. Il vira soudainement au rouge, voyant une mauvaise réaction dans le comportement d'Edward, et attrapa celui-ci par le col, avant de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_-EMMETT !!! hurla Bella alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se précipitaient vers Edward qui peinait à se relever._

_Emmett écarta sa sœur d'un mouvement de bras et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Edward avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre._

_-T'es pas capable d'assumer, espèce de c..._

_-Emmett ça suffit !! cria Rosalie. Bella n'est pas enceinte ! C'est moi ! Elle tenait le test car elle venait de vérifier !! _

_Emmett se figea et laissa tomber Edward sur le sol._

_-Qu-quoi ? murmura-t-il en fixant Rosalie._

_-Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire._

_Son sourire retomba lorsqu'Emmett secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains, avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur._

_Elle hocha la tête, retenant se larmes et attrapa les clés de la voiture d'Alice sur le buffet avant de s'enfuir dehors. _

_-Si je ne me retenais pas..menaça Jasper, crispé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. _

_Bella, qui soutenait Edward, n'osait plus bouger, de même qu'Alice. _

_-Ok, dit celle-ci, brisant le silence. Allons-nous asseoir. _

_Elle guida Jasper vers le canapé, et Edward, qui tenait debout à présent, présenta sa main à Emmett. Celui-ci leva la tête et accepta l'aide de son ami. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Bella et Edward s'installaient sur l'autre canapé. _

_-Je vais parler à Rosalie, annonça Bella en se levant. Quelqu'un peut me passer des clés de voiture ?_

_-Elle est partie avec la mienne, dit Alice d'une voix éteinte._

_Edward lui tendit les clés de sa Volvo et Bella les saisit, sans le regarder. Edward baissa les yeux alors que Bella s'en allait._

_-Attends. Comment peux-tu savoir où elle est ? lança Jasper, inquiet. _

_-Je suis certaine qu'elle est chez elle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous téléphone._

_Elle sortit de la maison, entra dans la Volvo d'Edward, et partit en direction de l'appartement de Rosalie. Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking attenant à l'immeuble et souffla en voyant la Porsche jaune d'Alice garée sur l'emplacement personnel de Rosalie. _

_Bella monta les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au troisième étage et entra sans frapper. Elle alla directement vers la chambre où elle trouva Rosalie en larmes. Celle-ci leva son visage vers elle et éclata en sanglots. Bella s'installa sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Bel-la, sanglota-t-elle. S'il ne veut pas ce bébé, a-alors il ne m'aura pas également. J'aime ton frère, mais ce..cet enfant, j'en rêve depuis des...des années. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer. _

_Elle se redressa et essuya ses yeux tout en reniflant._

_-Il a agit comme un idiot car jusqu'à présent, c'était lui l'enfant. Il a peur. Mais je peux te jurer que mon frère t'aime, et qu'il aimera ton bébé, votre bébé également. _

_Bella regarda alors la pièce et constata que des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol alors que d'autres se trouvaient déjà dans des sacs de voyage._

_-Tu comptais partir ? demanda Bella, amusée. _

_Rosalie eut un petit rire et détourna le regard. Bella commença alors à plier les vêtements sur le sol, et les mettre dans les sacs._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Rosalie d'une petite voix._

_-Je mets le reste de tes vêtements dans ces sacs. Dis, tu as toujours ces revues immobilières que tu avais pris il y a un mois ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Vas t'installer dans la cuisine pendant que je finis de ranger ça, et cherche un petit truc, pas trop cher. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles retourner chez les Cullen maintenant, alors occupe-toi. _

_Rosalie acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Lorsque Bella eut fini de ranger les habits qui se trouvaient sur le sol, elle vida complètement l'armoire. Elle prit ensuite un autre sac, et y plaça des objets qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Elle prit deux sacs sur ses épaules, et un dans une main et passa dans la cuisine où Rosalie la regarda intriguée._

_-Continue de chercher, je reviens, annonça Bella._

_Elle sortit de l'appartement et alla mettre ses sacs dans le coffre de la Volvo. En retournant vers l'immeuble, elle aperçut de grands cartons qui trônaient près d'une benne à ordures publique. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les prit discrètement et courut jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle les plaça dans la cuisine et alla s'installer à côté de Rosalie._

_-Il n'y a rien, annonça la jolie blonde. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_-Eh bien, puisque mon frère et toi fondez une famille, je n'ai rien à faire dans vos pattes. Alors, je déménage._

_-Mais non mais je ne veux pas te jeter dehors de chez toi ! s'exclama Rosalie en se levant._

_-Tu ne me jettes pas, c'est moi qui pars, répondit Bella. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, et que l'immobilier, c'est cher. Mais je vais me trouver un boulot et ça ira. Crois-moi, ça ne me gène pas, tant que vous vivez heureux. Et je me réjouis d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce, ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_Rosalie éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras. _

_Une heure et demie plus tard, Bella retourna, seule, à la maison des Cullen. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, Edward, Alice et Jasper la fixèrent._

_-Alors ? demanda Jasper, moins anxieux._

_-Où est Emmett ? demanda Bella. _

_-Il est parti juste après toi pour te suivre, ça fait plus de deux heures. Il est chez Rosalie. _

_-Comment ça, il est chez Rosalie ? Il passe par où pour aller chez Rosalie ? Il passe par Rhode Island ?_

_-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Alice._

_-Je reviens de chez Rosalie, et pas d'Emmett, répondit Bella. Je sais où il est. _

_Elle repartit vers la Volvo d'Edward et se dirigea vers le stade de rugby de Boston. Elle donna son nom à un gardien qui la laissa entrer, et se dirigea vers les dernières tribunes. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emmett et posa sa tête sur son épaule. _

_-Tu sais, le rugby, tout ça, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un bébé qui t'en empêchera._

_-Je sais, répondit-il la voix cassée. Et si je suis mauvais ?_

_-Tu ne seras pas mauvais ! s'exclama Bella en riant. On est là pour t'aider, Esmée et Carlisle te donneront des conseils, beaucoup sont passés par là avant toi...et beaucoup plus jeunes. _

_-Elle m'en veut beaucoup ?_

_-Eh bien, elle ne t'en veut pas...seulement, tu sais bien que ce bébé, c'est son plus grand rêve. Et même son amour pour toi ne va pas le lui enlever._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il le lui enlève. C'est mon bébé, dit-il._

_Bella sourit et essuya la joue de son frère._

_-Prêt à être un homme ? demanda Bella en se levant._

_-Ouais, répondit-il en se levant à son tour._

_Bella se tourna et commença à marcher mais Emmett la retint par le bras._

_-Bella, je vais être papa, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Bella éclata de rire et acquiesça._

_-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, dit-elle, tu penseras à prévenir le nôtre. _

_Il rit à son tour et la poussa gentiment._

_-Et toi, tu lui parleras d'Edward, tata Bella._

_-Emmett, grogna-t-elle en entendant le qualificatif._

_Ils montèrent chacun dans leur voiture et repartirent vers chez les Cullen. Bella vit la voiture d'Alice en arrivant, et poussa son frère à l'intérieur de la maison. Rosalie leva le regard vers eux, et Emmett lui fit signe d'approcher. Ils allèrent dans l'entrée, et Bella se dirigea vers le salon._

_-Em...entendit-elle._

_Rosalie fut coupée instantanément, et Bella eut un large sourire._

_-Jasper, mon vieux, tu vas être tonton ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie._

Elle soupira à nouveau et repensa à la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il l'avait crue enceinte. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur puis sentit le matelas s'affaisser avant qu'un bras ne lui encercle la taille.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. J'ai vraiment très mal réagi, ton frère a raison.

-Au moins, je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je tombe enceinte maintenant, répondit-elle avec un rire forcé.

-Peut-être pas maintenant, mais j'adorerai que ça arrive dans quelques temps...Et si ça doit arriver demain, je serai quand même le plus heureux des mecs. Je t'aime Bella, je veux me marier, je veux te faire plein de bébés, mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Je veux te faire découvrir plein de choses avant. Et puis, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un mois. Mais ma belle, je te promets que tout ça, on le fera. J'ai juste été surpris. Mais avant que ton frère me cogne, j'allais te sauter dessus et t'embrasser.

Bella se retourna et sourit avant d'embrasser délicatement son petit-ami.

-Bon, murmura-t-elle. J'ai gagné une soirée de bisous.

-C'est parti...chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh !!!

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, et vit Edward, assit sur le lit, l'air hagard.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Bella, inquiète.

-Un cri de bête, chuchota Edward, anxieux.

-OH MON DIEU !!!!

-C'était Alice ! s'écria Edward en sautant du lit.

Il enfila un caleçon à la va vite et Bella mit un grand T-shirt. Ils sortirent de la pièce et tombèrent nez à nez avec Jasper, pâle et inquiet lui aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Edward.

-J'en sais rien, elle a regardé le calendrier et s'est mise à hurler. Il n'y a rien pourtant dessus.

-Je me marie dans dix jours !! cria Alice en sortant de la salle de bain telle une folle furieuse. Et rien n'est prêt ! Bella, va prendre ta douche, on part chez le fleuriste dans cinq minutes.

-Mais...protesta Edward.

-Tais-toi, répliqua Alice. Prends ta douche avec Bella car tu viens aussi.

-Ah ! Ca, il ne faut pas me le répéter deux fois, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'entraîner Bella vers la salle de bain.

Il verrouilla la porte et retira son caleçon, avant d'enlever le T-shirt que portait Bella.

-Notre première douche ensemble, dit-il en écartant le rideau afin de laisser couler l'eau. J'en suis tout excité.

Bella éclata de rire et caressa langoureusement la partie intime de son petit-ami, qui avait besoin d'attention particulière. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et souffla légèrement dessus.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, chuchota-t-elle avant d'entrer sous le jet.

Edward resta immobile un instant puis rejoignit Bella qu'il embrassa longuement.

-Dépêchez-vous !! cria Alice qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce par la porte qui donnait sur la chambre.

Edward grogna et Bella entreprit de le savonner, avant de se laver à son tour et de se rincer. Edward s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'attends que vous sortiez, répondit sèchement Alice.

-Nous sommes nus, protesta Edward.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, je t'ai déjà vu nu, répliqua Alice, exaspérée.

-Je ne parlais pas pour moi mais pour Bella...

-Je l'ai vu nue aussi, donc sortez !!!

-Bon sang, tu la connais depuis deux mois, tu l'as déjà vu nue ? Tu ne perds pas le Nord, commenta Edward. Mais c'est un peu horrible de nous voir sortir nus tous les deux. Tu es ma sœur.

Alice poussa un cri de rage avant d'ouvrir le rideau, de leur tendre deux serviettes et de sortir de la pièce. Bella éclata de rire et se précipita dans la chambre afin de s'habiller. Alors qu'elle mettait son soutien-gorge, Edward la plaqua contre le mur et commença à lui embrasser le cou puis descendit vers ses seins. Ils entendirent des coups furieux portés à la porte et Edward gronda de frustration.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella et Edward s'embrassaient amoureusement sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes de Jasper. Alice ne cessait de taper du pied à l'avant, et de grogner, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son futur époux.

A peine garés sur le parking du fleuriste, Alice se jeta hors de la voiture et se dirigea ventre à terre vers le magasin.

-Où sont mes arrangements floraux ! cria-t-elle.

-Quel nom ? demanda la fleuriste, pas impressionnée pour un sous.

-Cullen, Cullen.

La fleuriste rapporta un livre où chaque composition florale qui serait présente le jour du mariage était photographiée.

-L'arche, ici, en lys orange et roses blanches. Votre bouquet, en lys orange, rose blanche, et tulipes jaunes. Celui du témoin, en lys orange et roses jaune. Ceux de vos demoiselles, avec des lys orange et des roses orange. Ensuite, vous aurez les jardinières, l'arche de votre maison, les fleurs montantes, orange, de votre chapiteau, les allées du jardin, la balustrade...

Bella décrocha soudainement, sentant la main d'Edward posée sur sa fesse droite.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller contre son torse.

-Je profite de ma magnifique petite-amie. Que dirais-tu de s'éclipser et nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire pour nous occuper une fois bien cachés, proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant d'effleurer le sein de la jeune femme avec sa paume.

Bella se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Edward qui lui attrapa la taille.

-Ca me paraît être une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se sentit tirer en arrière. Elle voulut protester mais Alice l'interrompit.

-Pas de temps à perdre, grogna la future mariée en la trainant vers la sortie. Le règlement est effectué, allons à la voiture voir ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Bella jeta un regard désolé à Edward qui soupira puis sourit en prenant son futur beau-frère par les épaules. Au bout de deux minutes, les quatre jeunes adultes se trouvaient installés dans la voiture de Jasper, et écoutaient d'une oreille sourde la liste qu'énumérait Alice.

-Jasper, tu m'écoutes ? Est-ce-que les costumes sont prêts ?

-Je vais les chercher lundi, soupira-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-Oh mon dieu Bella, Rosalie est enceinte ! Elle va devenir grosse !

-Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'importe ? demanda Bella.

-Non mais je m'en fiche qu'elle soit grosse. C'est seulement qu'il va falloir retoucher la robe !

-Et bien nous irons la veille du mariage pour être sûr qu'elle a pris le moins de ventre possible entre la retouche et la cérémonie. En plus, ton amie Charlotte doit venir essayer la sienne.

-Tu viendras avec nous, il me semble que ce voyage en Italie t'a valu quelques kilos, déclara Alice avec un air réprobateur.

-Ah bon ? intervint Edward. Avec tout le sport qu'on a fait, pourtant.

Bella lui mit une tape sur le bras qui le fit sourire. Edward lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et Bella l'accepta de bon cœur. Ils furent à nouveau interrompus par Alice qui énumérait à nouveau sa liste.

-Récapitulons, dit-elle. Costumes ?

-Faits, affirma Jasper.

-Robes ?

-Le 12, répondit Bella.

-Décoration de table et de la maison ?

-Maman qui s'en occupe et elle est dans les temps, confirma Edward avec un soupir de lassitude.

-Fleurs, c'est fait. Gâteau, aussi. Les vins, Papa a déjà choisit. Menu ?

-Je m'y attèle juste après l'essayage des robes.

-Fantastique. Les faire-part ?

-Carlisle les a posté avant-hier. Envoi prioritaire.

-Magnifique. Et le groupe chargé de la musique a-t-il été contacté ? Et les serveurs ? poursuivit-elle voyant que Jasper acquiesçait à chaque fois. Oh mon dieu, et les alliances et les coussins d'alliances ?

-Je vais les chercher lundi aussi et je les donnerai à Emmett et Rosalie.

Alice eut un regard dubitatif puis poursuivit.

-Et les couverts ?

-Quels couverts ?! s'écria Edward, exaspéré.

-Pour couper le gâteau !

-C'est Maman, ça ! Vous l'avez choisi et elle l'a commandé, répondit-il d'une voix dure. Elle a aussi acheté les organdis et les tulles pour la limousine blanche.

-Bon. Alors c'est tout bon. J'ai eu peur.

-Au fait, intervint Bella. Tu as bien pris les rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour faire traiter et égaliser tes cheveux avant que Rosalie te coiffe ?

Alice poussa un hurlement et Edward fusilla Bella du regard qui eut un sourire crispé.

-A la maison ! ordonna Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella, Jasper et Edward se laissèrent choir sur les canapés tandis qu'Alice arpentait la pièce en parlant vivement au téléphone avec Esmée.

-C'est bon ! Nous nous ferons coiffer juste avant la cérémonie. Et nous devrons choisir le livre d'or. Vous voudrez venir ? demanda-t-elle à Bella et Edward, en masquant le micro du téléphone avec la main.

-Euh...commença Edward en échangeant un regard avec Bella et Jasper.

-D'accord, répondit Alice. C'est vrai que je vous en ai fait baver aujourd'hui.

Les trois autres soupirèrent de soulager et se détendirent.

-Mais toi mon chéri, tu viendras, ordonna Alice, avant de sortir de la pièce d'une démarche sautillante.

Bella et Edward adressèrent un sourire malicieux à Jasper qui se renfrogna. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous avez l'air épuisés, commenta Rosalie.

-Alice nous a fait courir. Son mariage est dans dix jours, répondit Jasper en exagérant sur la fin.

-Nous, on est restés tranquillement sous la couette à se faire des câlins, déclara Emmett avant d'embrasser délicatement Rosalie.

Edward leur jeta un regard envieux ce qui fit rire Bella.

-Au fait, commença Jasper. Puisque nous ne partons pas immédiatement en voyage de noces, nous avons décidé de passer notre nuit de noce dans notre appartement.

-Excellente idée, approuva Edward.

-Oui, renchérit Bella. Mais, il n'est pas aménagé.

-Justement. Il nous reste sept jours exactement pour le faire et déménager les meubles qui se trouvaient dans notre appartement à Oxford. Esmée a déjà commencé, la cuisine, notre suite, les quatre salles d'eau sont déjà prêtes. Il faut finir le salon, aménager la salle à manger, trois petites chambres et le plus dur. Tout ce qui est peinture, sols...c'est déjà fait. Et chaque meuble a été commandé. Tout est prêt.

-Quoi le plus dur ? demanda Edward.

-L'énorme dressing à remplir.

-Oula, commenta Emmett. Ils vont en baver.

-De qui ? demanda Jasper.

-Les déménageurs, répondit Emmett comme si c'était une évidence.

-Il n'y aura pas de déménageurs. Vous allez m'aider.

Emmett, Rosalie et Bella eurent un air horrifié tandis qu'Edward se laissait retomber sur le canapé.

-Oooohh...gémit-il.

Il se redressa soudainement avant de prendre Bella par le bras.

-Pour aujourd'hui, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il à Alice qui était revenue.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Super. Oubliez nos numéros de portable, et à ce soir, cria-t-il en courant vers la sortie en tenant la main de Bella.

Il l'installa à côté de lui, et alla ensuite côté conducteur. Il mit sa ceinture, et démarra au quart de tour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sautillait sur son siège avec impatience, attendant qu'Edward coupe le moteur. Celui-ci éclata de rire et fit mine de faire durer l'attente, ne bougeant la clé que d'un ou deux micromètre. Bella, n'y tenant plus, se rua hors de la voiture, ce qui fit redoubler de rire Edward. Il se dépêcha d'aller à sa suite et la rejoignit devant l'accueil, la saisissant fortement par la taille en riant.

-Deux paires de patins s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il.

-Neufs ou usagés ? demanda la caissière avec un regard désabusé fasse à Edward qui plut instantanément à Bella.

-Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Vendez-vous des patins neufs ? Fantastique, on va vous en prendre deux paires, dit-il alors que la caissière hochait la tête.

Il donna sa pointure ainsi que celle de Bella et la caissière partit dans l'arrière-boutique.

-'voulez un modèle particulier ? Y'a plusieurs motifs, v'nez voir ! cria-t-elle.

Edward entraîna Bella et se retrouva dans l'arrière-boutique, devant plusieurs rayons de patins à glace, aux motifs, couleurs, qualités, et prix différents.

-Les meilleurs, c'est lesquels ? demanda-t-il.

La caissière désigna de jolis patins et Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette qui était accroché, avant de pousser un cri.

-Tu es sur de la qualité de ces trucs là ? grogna-t-elle doucement à l'adresse d'Edward. Le prix de ces patins dépasse un an de salaire de Charlie.

Edward alla vérifier, connaisseur, avant de prendre deux paires, une blanche, féminine pour Bella, et une noire pour lui, et de les tendre à la caissière.

-Et des lames, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et la caissière alla assembler les lames choisies au préalable par Edward sur chacun des souliers.

La caissière plaça les patins, prêts à l'usage, sur le comptoir, et énonça le prix total. Bella eut la larme à l'œil, mais sortit sa carte bleue. Elle la tendait à la caissière qui la saisit.

-Attendez, arrêtez-tout, intervint Edward, manifestement agacé. Bella, chérie, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je paye ma paire de patins. Edward, je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes ça, ça coûte une fortune !

-Le restaurant dans lequel je t'ai emmené à Paris après notre séance de spa, tout ça coûtait le quadruple ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire fier.

-C'est vraiment bas, ça, Edward Cullen, protesta Bella.

-C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, répondit-il en reprenant la carte de Bella et en tendant la sienne.

A côté de lui, la jeune femme se figea.

-Quoi ? dit-il. Tiens, au fait, je ne connais pas ta date d'anniversaire.

Bella rougit et marmonna, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc et de se déchausser.

-C'est le 13, répondit-elle à contrecœur.

-C'est précis ça. Le 13 quoi ?

-Septembre, souffla-t-elle en mettant des pansements de protection sur ses pieds.

-Attends voir, c'est dans dix jours ! Je vois que tu comptais me le dire ! lança-t-il, ironique. Un peu plus et je passais pour un goujat !

-Tu viens de m'acheter mon cadeau, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'offre toujours plusieurs cadeaux. Allez, c'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant vers la patinoire alors qu'elle ruminait.

Il la poussa devant lui, plaça ses mains sur sa taille, et ils commencèrent à patiner, bien synchronisés.

-La dernière fois, je rêvais de me pencher vers toi et de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Bella. Et je vais pouvoir le faire !

Il la fit pivoter et captura ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

-Ca y est !! cria quelqu'un. Félicitations !

Bella se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme qu'elle avait déjà vu lors de la précédente sortie à la patinoire avec le reste du groupe pour l'anniversaire d'Alice.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme repartit dans une gracieuse boucle piquée.

-Tu la connais ? lui demanda Edward.

-Elle faisait partie d'une de ces filles dans les vestiaires qui nous avait trouvé "trop mignons" et qui concoctaient des plans machiavéliques avec Rose et ta sœur. C'est drôle de la revoir le jour où nous revenons, en couple cette fois.

-Elle fait partie du club de patinage artistique, je pense. Où alors, c'est une des pom-pom girls de l'équipe de hockey.

Bella acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? fit-il, mal à l'aise, dans un rire nerveux.

-Rien.

Elle prit possession de ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait avec les siennes quelques instants auparavant. Ils se détachèrent ensuite, et recommencèrent à patiner, main dans la main.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bella ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Alice en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Il te faut l'autorisation maintenant ? lança Bella, amusée, qui pansait ses pieds écorchés. Allez entre !

-Voilà. Je sais que question shopping, ce n'est pas tellement ton truc, quoique j'ai pu constater que tu appréciais maintenant t'habiller avec plus de féminité. Bref, je voulais...

-Tu veux encore faire du shopping ? demanda Bella.

-Disons que c'est pour mes bas...

-Tes bas ? répéta Bella, attentive à présent.

-Tu sais bien, pour le mariage. Les sous-vêtements et tout ça.

-Ah, pour la nuit de noces, conclut Bella avec un sourire coquin. Oh non ! Alice Cullen ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup de la jarretière ! Je t'en supplie ! Toi qui voulais un mariage dans l'ambiance française, en plus.

-Mais nan ! cria Alice. C'est pour le bleu.

-Ah oui. Quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose de bleu, d'emprunté. Tu as déjà ce qu'il te faut ?

-Eh bien, la robe, c'est du vieux, puisque c'était celle de ma mère et ma grand-mère. Neuf, je pensais aux souliers. Le bleu les sous-vêtements. Et pour l'emprunté...je veux quelque chose de toi.

-Ca me ferait très plaisir ! s'exclama Bella. J'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée.

Bella agita son poignet sous le nez d'Alice.

-Ton bracelet ! s'écria la future mariée. Mais tu ne t'en sépares jamais et tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

-C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance pour ne pas l'arracher sauvagement quand Jasper te déshabillera, répondit Bella avec un sourire.

Alice sauta de joie et enlaça Bella.

-Ce bracelet, comme tu peux le voir, c'est une simple chaîne à fins maillons en or blanc. Mes parents me l'ont offerte le jour de mes dix ans. L'année d'après, le couple que formait mes parents commençait à battre de l'aile et encore six mois après, il n'existait plus. Il retrace la vie heureuse que j'avais, avec eux, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, leurs parents, notre enfance, notre innocence. Avant que tout ne dérape, que ma mère nous embarque, que les parents de Rose et Jazz décèdent, qu'on grandisse, qu'on se sépare. Que tout change. Je ne l'ai jamais quittée, juste fait agrandir au fur et à mesure des années. C'est maintenant un symbole qui représente ma vie d'avant et le bonheur total. Ne pleure pas Lili !! ordonna Bella en riant alors que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de son amie.

Alice éclata de rire et serra à nouveau Bella dans ses bras.

-Bella, je dois t'avouer que tout ça, ça me fait peur parfois. Grandir, avoir des responsabilités...Bon certes, pouvoir dégainer une carte bleue est un atout non négligeable, mais j'aimerais pouvoir, parfois, retourner à mes dix ans où ma seule préoccupation, c'était les poupées et les chamailleries entre copines. Ca passe vite.

-Je sais, je pense comme toi. Tu as grandi trop vite, avec James et tout ça, Rose et Jazz aussi à cause du décès de leurs parents. Et Emmett et moi, nous étions seuls pendant un certain temps. Mais, on ne peut pas y changer grand chose. On fait des trucs de "grands" maintenant.

La future mariée acquiesça, mélancolique.

-Bien. Donc, tu m'accompagneras avec Rosalie choisir mes bas, conclut Alice, en souriant, coupant ce moment de nostalgie.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

-Et on en profitera pour refaire ta garde-robe de sous-vêtements de pyjamas, car, franchement, c'est lamentable.

-Ca y est, c'est reparti ! chantonna Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Cesse de dire des bêtises et allons manger.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à table, retrouver le reste des Cullen, ainsi que la famille Hale.

-Joyeuse après-midi Bella ? s'enquit Esmée en lui servant de la salade de riz et du quinoa.

-Fantastique ! Mais mes pieds sont un peu douloureux.

-Je comprends. C'est pour ça que les professionnels n'étrennent jamais leurs nouveaux patins lors d'une compétition.

-On s'est éclatés, ajouta Edward avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Bella. Elle est tombée une bonne dizaine de fois. Moi avec parfois.

Carlisle éclata de rire et félicita Bella.

-Lui qui se vantait de n'être jamais tombé, expliqua-t-il. Bon, quels sont vos projets actuels, les enfants ?

-Eh bien, commença Emmett. Rose et moi allons avoir un bébé.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Esmée en se levant. Félicitations !

Elle et Carlisle allèrent les embrasser afin de les féliciter.

-Nous, nous allons nous marier, nous installer et juste après, on s'y met aussi, continua Jasper.

Esmée poussa un second cri de joie alors qu'Alice rougissait et que les autres les félicitaient.

-Et vous ? demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers son fils et Bella.

Bella se tassa quelque peu sur sa chaise et but une gorgée d'eau qu'elle recracha instantanément sur son frère suite aux paroles d'Edward.

-Bella et moi allons nous installer ensemble, annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Ah bon ? demanda Emmett, surpris, qui n'avait même pas conscience de l'eau recrachée par sa sœur sur son T-shirt.

-Ah bon ?? s'exclama Bella qu'on avait, manifestement, omis de mettre à la sauce.

-Tu es à la rue, chérie, non ?

-Oui, m'enfin...bredouilla Bella.

-Chicago est peut-être trop loin, marmonna-t-il.

-Non. Chicago, c'est parfait.

Edward sourit et Carlisle alla faire une accolade à son fils.

-Je suis ravie ! s'enthousiasma Esmée.

-Chicago ? répéta Emmett qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-On fera le trajet souvent, le rassura Edward. Ben va emménager avec Angéla. Donc...

-Et Eric ? demanda Bella, amusée.

-Eh bien, nous allons cohabiter avec lui le temps qu'on trouve le moyen de le foutre dehors. Mais, Ben a dit qu'il était étrange depuis notre retour.

-Ah ? s'enquit Bella, en fronçant les sourcils.

-On verra bien, conclut Edward en haussant les épaules avant de l'embrasser doucement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Note de l'auteur

_**Mot de l'auteur : **_

_Bonjour à toutes._

_Désolée pour le dérangement, mais ceci n'est manifestement pas un chapitre. _

_Comme vous aviez pu le constater, je n'arrivais plus à écrire des lemons à cause de problèmes que j'avais._

_Malheureusement, de manière totalement imprévue, mes problèmes se sont très aggravés et je n'ai pas le coeur à écrire un chapitre. Pour vous donner une idée, je pleure devant chacun des chapitres que vous poster si vous êtes auteurs et que je vous lis et encore, j'ai vraiment perdu le goût de lire. Mais je continuerai. Je n'abandonne sûrement pas ma fiction, mais je ne sais pas quand je serai capable d'écrire un chapitre, que j'ai déjà commencé la semaine passée en plus. Je fais au mieux, je vous le promets._

_Si je n'étais pas vraiment mal, je me serais forcée, mais là, je n'arrive pas._

_Désolée encore. J'espère que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à me lire, malgré l'attente. _

_Merci à vous toutes, et merci pour vos super reviews._

_L._


	22. A la guerre comme à la guerre

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**__ Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**__ Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonjour !_

_Je suis de retour...En meilleure forme mais avec quelques mauvaises nouvelles. M'enfin, d'abord, merci à toutes (et tous car certains pseudos sont mystérieux et j'ai du mal à déterminer qui peut se cacher dessous donc voilà...) pour votre compréhension et votre soutien, ça m'a fait du bien de savoir que je pouvais m'occuper de mes problèmes en sachant que vous compreniez ma décision de faire une pause. Vraiment, merci. Donc voilà, après tant d'absence, je suis légèrement rouillée, m'enfin j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire et vous faire rire. Petite nouveauté : contrairement à l'an passé, je suis en 1ère scientifique. Et contrairement à l'an passé, je suis à l'internat. Ce qui fait que je ne peux écrire que le week end où j'ai beaucoup de boulot... Comme certains d'entre vous le savez, je suis en musique étude donc mon emploi du temps c'est toutes les heures de cours de premières S avec la quantité de boulot qui va avec, mais aussi la même quantité d'heures en musique. Donc...Lili elle a des petits soucis de temps pour écrire (et une très mauvaise connexion internet qui marche une fois sur deux). Donc je fais au mieux, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez si je manque à l'appel une semaine parce que j'ai trop de boulot...il faut savoir que lorsque j'écris un chapitre, j'y consacre ma journée entière...sur une week end de deux jours, c'est beaucoup...Si on y rajoute une interro de maths et l'autre de physique, c'est pas compatible^^ Donc voilà, je ferai vraiment au mieux pour tout le monde. Bref sur ce je me tais, merci encore à tout le monde, c'est vraiment adorable._

_Bonne lecture. _

_**Note de la relectrice **__: (Désolée les amis, Mimily a pas du tout le temps en ce moment, je devais poster il y a deux semaines pis finalement c'était trop le bazar enfin bref. Pas de relecture étrangère pour ce chapitre, seulement la mienne.)_

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Pauline : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu !^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également._

_-Veronika : Tu as raison, c'était assez speed^^Je vois que le "Eric bizarre" a intrigué beaucoup de monde^^_

_-2lovers-twiliight-fic : Tant mieux alors^^_

_-Morgane : La cohabitation d'Edward et Bella ne se fera pas tout de suite, j'attends déjà le mariage (le chapitre 22 je pense...si je ne change pas d'avis au dernier moment^^Ca va être chaud, je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage...'fin bon^^). _

_-Myli : C'est son mariage, elle stresse^^_

_-Gwendoline : Forcément, Eddy qui se fait des cheveux blancs^^ Je suis très très contente que tu apprécies mon humour =D héhé Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir, merci !_

_-Severine : Ecrit avec un talent fou...Merci !^^Ton auteur préférée ? Merci aussi^^ Je suis de tout coeur avec toi dans tes problèmes, j'espère qu'ils se sont arrangés...Merci infiniment pour ta compréhension._

_-Nini : En effet, Emmett est mal placé^^_

_-Time Tell Will : Une revenante^^ Bugs Bunny, sortit tout droit de mon humble esprit^^Le coup de la mouche c'est une diversion^^ Elle voulait faire croire à Edward qu'elle avait crié par peur et le seul alibi qu'elle a trouvé, c'est la mouche^^Je ne sais pas si c'est bientôt la fin de la fic...comme je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire elle risque de se prolonger un peu...Surprise^^ Et merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien._

_-EtPofCaFaitDesChocapics : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes^^ Alors non, je ne suis pas du Nord Est comme toi, mais en revanche, je suis savoyarde^^ D'où mon vocabulaire et mes tournures de phrases qui tuent les profs qui ne sont pas savoyards "Je t'y donne ?"^^_

_-Raany : C'est vrai que c'est pas mal le chocolat et les films sentimentaux, mais pas pour n'importe quel coup de blues...M'enfin le chocolat est toujours bon^^ Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic te remonte le moral quand tu la lis, ça me touche vraiment. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle t'aidera encore, même si j'espère que tu n'auras plus tant de soucis._

_-Anonyme08 : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas lâché. _

_**Résumé :**__ Emmett réagit mal face à l'annonce de la grossesse de Rosalie mais finit par accepter, avec une grande joie, sa prochaine paternité. Alice angoisse à propos de la préparation de son mariage, ce qui empêche Edward et Bella de se retrouver en amoureux. Edward parvint tout de même à s'enfuir avec sa petite-amie jusqu'à la patinoire où ils passent un après-midi. Le soir, lors du dîner, Edward annonce que lui et Bella habiteront ensemble à Chicago, avec Eric pendant un certain temps. _

_**! ATTENTION RATED M !**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 21 : A la guerre comme à la guerre**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Rosalie avait annoncé sa grossesse. La décoration de la villa des Cullen où se déroulerait l'apéritif avec la bonne société des Etats-Unis, ainsi que le repas avec les proches, avait été effectuée avec le bon goût d'Esmée. Carlisle, avant la cérémonie, devrait réceptionner les coupes de fleurs et suivre minutieusement un plan tracé par Esmée avec précision quant à la disposition des arrangements floraux. Les tables étaient déjà installées sous le chapiteau, lui même déjà décoré par de nombreuses guirlandes lumineuses et des voiles dans les tons bruns et orangés. Carlisle avait pris soin de placer les vins et le champagne, déjà livrés, dans la cave familiale afin de les conserver dans les meilleures conditions. Les couverts se trouvaient dans le garde-manger, à l'abri de tout incident, et n'attendaient plus qu'à être disposés, ce qui était la tâche des employés engagés pour l'occasion.

Durant tout ce temps, tout le groupe de jeunes adultes oeuvrait pour l'aménagement du nid d'amour des futurs mariés, aidés par Peter et Charlotte, arrivés deux jours plus tôt. Jasper s'était absenté avec Peter afin que celui-ci essaye son costume. Ils devaient ensuite récupérer tous les costumes ainsi que les alliances qu'ils déposeraient chez Carlisle et Esmée avant de revenir se mettre à la tâche.

Edward et Emmett, torses nus, suaient et soufflaient comme des boeufs, tentant de faire pénétrer dans l'habitacle réduit de l'ascenseur, un canapé blanc.

-Nom de dieu Edward !! Tire !! cria Emmett, encore à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur alors qu'Edward était plaqué contre la paroi du fond, à l'intérieur.

-Je ne peux pas !! Je suis coincé ! Tu me coinces avec !

-Passe dessus, mon vieux !! rugit Emmett qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Vous ne l'abîmez pas, hein ? intervint Alice, anxieuse de l'état de son divan encore immaculé.

-J'AI CHAUD !!! hurla Emmett.

-Essayez de le mettre à la verticale afin qu'il rentre totalement, suggéra Bella.

Emmett poussa alors le meuble vers l'intérieur et tenta de le redresser.

-Tu vas m'étriper !! l'arrêta Edward qui était compressé entre l'accoudoir et le mur.

Il poussa légèrement le meuble et essaya de crapahuter sur le canapé pour atteindre le bouton de l'ascenseur tandis qu'Emmett se hissait par dessus. Les portes se refermèrent, et Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna, et tomba à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Emmett. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul, et Emmett mit par mégarde un coup de genou dans un angle. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, et regarda Edward du coin de l'oeil, méfiant. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Edward rampa jusqu'à l'extérieur, respirant abondamment. Il tira ensuite le meuble avec l'aide d'Emmett et le transporta jusqu'au salon de l'appartement dont la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

-Vous vous en sortez ? demanda Rosalie qui était en train de ranger les chaussures d'Alice dans le dressing.

Emmett poussa un grognement et Edward hocha la tête.

-C'était le dernier gros meuble, je crois, répondit-il. Maintenant, allons chercher le reste.

-Chérie, commença Emmett. Mets voir des bières au frais, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je vais mourir. A tout à l'heure.

Ils redescendirent, croisant Charlotte avec le carton de la literie, et allèrent rejoindre Bella et Alice qui sortaient les autres cartons de la remorque du pick up. Jasper arriva dans sa Mercedes à ce moment là et Bella alla les accueillir. Edward arriva derrière elle et la prit par la taille, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

-Tu arrives après la guerre, vieux, lança-t-il à Jasper qui riait en voyant l'état des garçons.

-Passez votre chemin !! cria Emmett en transportant un écran plat encore dans son carton d'emballage.

-Vous en êtes où ? demanda Jasper.

-Eh bien, de ce qu'il restait à aménager, nous avons fini les deux chambres, enfin Charlotte est en train de mettre les draps. Rosalie est après le dressing, nous on portait les gros meubles, et les filles viennent de finir d'aménager la salle à manger.

-Il ne reste plus que le salon ? s'étonna Jasper. C'est génial ! Bon je vais faire mes trous dans les murs pour les tableaux.

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, tout en embrassant Alice au passage.

-Peter, tu devrais aller voir Emmett. Il est en train d'installer l'écran plat au mur. Toi qui est calé en électrotechnique.

-J'y cours, lança le jeune homme avec entrain.

Bella se retourna afin d'être dans les bras d'Edward. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux collés à son front et l'embrassa délicatement.

"J'adore ma vie" pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Edward lui fit un dernier baiser avant de saisir un carton et de s'éloigner vers l'immeuble en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bella laissa errer son regard sur le dos de son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna et continua à marcher lentement, à reculons. Il lui envoya un baiser et se détourna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-VICTOIRE !!!! hurla Emmett en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Emmett Swan, espèce de gros dégoûtant, tu vas tâcher mon canapé à t'asseoir plein de sueur ainsi, lança Alice en souriant.

-Bon, les filles, Edward, Emmett, vous vous séparez et vous rentrez vous doucher. Avec Peter, on fait le ménage car le sol est sale et on appelle Esmée et Carlisle pour leur dire de venir pour sept heures, déclara Jasper.

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de l'appartement. Edward, Bella, Charlotte et Alice prirent la Volvo d'Edward afin de se rendre chez les Cullen, tandis que Rosalie et Emmett retournaient chez eux avec le pick up.

-Habillez-vous chic ! leur cria Alice par la fenêtre. Juste après, on va au restaurant.

Rosalie acquiesça, et les conducteurs de deux voitures mirent le contact. Edward roula jusqu'à la maison de ses parents et se gara sur sa place habituelle. Alice allait saisir les bras de Charlotte et Bella lorsque Edward la coupa dans son élan.

-Je suis d'accord pour que tu habilles Bella, en revanche, il nous reste trois heures avant de retourner à ton appartement, donc je me douche avec elle. C'est soit ça, soit c'est moi qui habille Bella, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait protester.

-Mais tu es fou ! Ce n'est pas assez, trois heures !

-Je ne t'emmerde pas sans cesse dès que tu veux retrouver Jasper, donc fous moi la paix et laisse moi avec Bella, répliqua-t-il le regard dur. On a bossé toute la semaine pour toi, on n'a pas eu un moment à nous, même le soir. Tu nous dois bien ça.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant qu'Alice acquiesce en soupirant.

-D'accord.

Bella cria de joie et sauta au coup d'Alice.

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-Ca va, la repoussa Alice en rigolant. Par contre, je décide de ta tenue.

-Pas de soucis ! s'exclama Bella en entraînant Edward vers la maison. Bon courage, chuchota-t-elle à Charlotte en passant.

Bella ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'aux escaliers en riant. Elle se plaça devant Edward, le saisit par l'encolure de son T-shirt et le tira jusque dans la salle d'eau dont elle ferma la porte à clé. Edward se précipita dans sa chambre afin de verrouiller également la porte puis revint prendre Bella dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu sais que j'attends ce moment depuis sacrément trop longtemps ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Bella en lui retirant son débardeur.

Elle leva les bras en l'air en riant, puis commença à déshabiller Edward à son tour. Rapidement, tous leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent jetés dans la corbeille à linge sale, et Bella s'engagea dans la douche afin de déclencher le jet, alors qu'Edward, derrière elle, qui la tenait par la taille, déposait des baisers impatients sur ses épaules et son dos. Bella glissa son doigt son le jet afin de vérifier la température de l'eau, et Edward la souleva par les hanches afin de la placer sous le jet. La jeune femme cria de surprise au contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau nue, et Edward atténua son cri en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Viens-en au fait ! râla Bella, impatiente, alors qu'Edward faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos de Bella.

Edward lui répondit par un grognement et commença à la caresser intimement. Encouragé par les gémissements de Bella, il introduisit son doigt dans la fente déjà très humide de Bella et commença de rapides mouvements. Rapidement, les muscles de Bella se contractèrent sur son doigt tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement plus bruyant. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son petit-ami et eut un sourire coquin.

-Oh oh...murmura Edward, alors que Bella le poussait contre le carrelage de la cabine de douche.

Toujours en souriant, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la clavicule d'Edward, puis descendit progressivement sur son ventre. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant lui, sous son regard surpris.

-Bella...Oh merde...

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant, l'appuyant contre la paroi, alors que la bouche de Bella s'activait sur son membre tendu. Rapidement, sentant que son orgasme arrivait, il la releva et la pénétra. Leur plaisir atteint son apogée quelques instants plus tard, et Edward soutint Bella dont les jambes flagellaient. Il la lava amoureusement, tandis qu'elle faisait de même, avant de la rincer et de l'enrouler dans une serviette. Ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit d'Edward et Bella se plaça dans les bras musclés de son amoureux.

-Ca va être compliqué d'habiter ensemble, en ce moment, tu sais, murmura Bella. Je commence le travail le 25...

-Et moi, pour le moment, je n'ai pas de travail. On restera ici. Et dès que tu auras fini tes articles, on partira à Chicago, retrouver notre ami Eric.

-A propos, qu'a-t-il ? Pourquoi Ben a-t-il dit qu'il est étrange ?

-J'en sais rien. Il paraît qu'il se pose plein de questions, il regarde Ben bizarrement. De toutes façons, on part dans moins d'une semaine pour mettre tes affaires là-bas. Et aménager un peu aussi. On verra bien.

Bella hocha la tête et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant sur la cuisse d'Edward qui grogna. C'est pas tout, j'ai une robe à enfiler moi !

Elle se leva et ajusta sa serviette autour d'elle.

-Une robe ? S'enquit Edward, appuyé sur son coude. Et...tu auras quoi, en dessous ?

-Idiot, marmonna Bella en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

Edward éclata de rire et Bella sortit de la pièce.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-J'arrive ! Cria Bella pour la cinquième fois à Edward qui faisait le pied de grue dans le salon.

Elle enfila sa paire de baskets et prit son sac à main, avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

-On va se faire engueuler, grogna Edward en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

-C'est juste une répétition de mariage, tempéra Bella en s'engouffrant dans la Volvo.

-Non, la contredit Edward en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue. C'est la répétition de mariage d'Alice ! Continua-t-il en insistant et en grimaçant sur le prénom de sa soeur. On va se faire tuer. On a plus d'un quart d'heure de retard, le temps de traverser la ville et se rendre à la cathédrale, on est cuits !

-Certes.

Edward accéléra et doubla une voiture verte en pestant contre le chauffeur, qu'il tentait d'apercevoir à travers les essuie-glaces.

-On a pas conscience de rouler à cette allure, marmonna-t-il. Chauffard !!! hurla-t-il au pauvre homme qui respectait pourtant les limitations de vitesse.

-Relax, mon coeur, ordonna Bella en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Edward freina brusquement sur le parking de la cathédrale. Bella sortit de la voiture et tous deux coururent jusqu'à l'entrée. La double porte s'ouvrit en fracas et la première chose que Bella vit, ce fut le regard courroucé d'Alice qui était postée dos à l'autel. Elle ralentit la cadence et avança d'un pas hésitant, avant de glisser sur le marbre mouillé.

-Attention ! Cria Edward en la rattrapant. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir se suicider, chuchota-t-il ensuite, elle va quand même nous tuer. Hey ! Comment vous allez ?

Bella ferma les yeux et plissa le nez.

-EDWARD CULLEN ET ISABELLA SWAN !!!

-Au moins, elle n'a dit que notre premier prénom, lui murmura Edward à l'oreille. C'est plutôt bon signe.

-Plutôt bon signe par rapport à ce que ça serait si elle avait dit les deux ou par rapport à si on avait été à l'heure ? Demanda Bella sur le même ton.

-Euh...le premier je dirais...hum...

-VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE !! hurla Alice. ARRIVER PRESQUE UNE DEMI-HEURE EN RETARD A UNE REPETITION DE MARIAGE QUI SE FAIT UNE FOIS DANS UNE VIE !!!!

-Eh bien, commença Edward, une seule fois dans une vie, sauf si tu divorces de Jazz. Ou bien...

-EDWARD !!! brailla-t-elle, la voix devenue rauque à force de crier.

-En plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions témoin ou autre.

-Alice, nous sommes désolés. Avec la pluie et tout ça...intervint Bella en jetant un regard mauvais à Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-La pluie dans votre lit, ouais, marmonna Alice avec un sourire en coin.

-Excusez-moi, intervint timidement le pasteur, un vieil homme barbu à l'air avenant. Je vais être en retard à l'enterrement que je dois célébrer*...

-Allez-y, je vous en prie, répondit Jasper en faisant un signe de main.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Cullen, allez vous placer avec votre père sous le portique, derrière la grande porte. Vous, Jasper, placez vous à droite de l'autel...la vôtre, précisa le pasteur.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ! S'écria Alice. La cérémonie devra se dérouler dans le parc !

-Alice, ils annoncent beau temps pour après-demain. Tu auras juste à t'imaginer que tu es à l'intérieur, comme aujourd'hui. En fait, tu n'y penseras même pas, la rassura Carlisle en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener vers la porte.

-Bien, commenta le pasteur en les regardant s'éloigner. Vous, là, excusez-moi, votre nom ?

-Je..moi ? Edward.

-Edward, placez-vous à côté d'Emmett et Peter. Rosalie, Charlotte et Bella, je présume, vous allez vous mettre devant la porte. Et vous remontez l'allée dès que la musique débutera.

-Olala...se plaignit Bella en suivant Rosalie, avant de se placer devant elle et Charlotte, comme prévu. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Charlotte qui lui fit un clin d'oeil encourageant.

ｫ Bon OK Bella. Un pas devant...un autre...pas compliqué. ｻ

La jeune femme entama alors sa marche dès que la musique se déclencha. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée d'entendre une espèce de vieux cédérom tourner une mauvaise version de Mendelssohn, franchement dépassée.

-Bien sûr, le choeur sera présent mercredi, annonça le pasteur à Esmée qui était assise au premier rang.

Bella fut extrêmement ravie d'apprendre qu'un choeur avait été convié pour l'occasion. Quitte à avoir un énorme mariage avec tous les Etats-Unis, autant avoir un choeur qui chante l'ouverture comme dans Sister Act ! Bella s'imaginait bien remonter l'allée du parc, avec les buissons, les fontaines, les grands chapeaux à plumes orange et bleues des madames, avec comme fond sonore Whoopie Goldberg qui poussait la chansonnette.

-I will follow him...follow him !! Wherever he may go, there isn't an ocean to deep...

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ma parole, tu chantes ! S'exclama Rosalie, derrière elle, sous le regard amusé des personnes présentes dans la cathédrale.

-C'est pas la première fois, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Bella constata avec plaisir qu'elle était parvenue jusqu'à l'autel sans embûche, bien qu'elle se soit fait surprendre en train de chanter du gospel. Soulagée, et agacée par les félicitations exagérées de son frère, elle décida de s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois aux armatures en fer, à gauche de l'autel. Elle la sentit soudainement céder sous son poids dans un gros craquement sonore, et le derrière de Bella se retrouva coincé dans l'armature de la chaise dont le socle à présent en débris gisait sous elle.

ｫ Alors là... ｻpensa-t-elle alors que le rire tonitruant d'Emmett résonnait dans la salle.

-J'avais pourtant demandé à ce que quelqu'un se débarrasse de cette chaise, marmonna le pasteur en se précipitant vers Bella afin de l'aider à se redresser.

Bella, qui se débattait, accepta l'aide du pasteur qui parvint à la remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son jean et fusilla du regard son frère et son petit-ami qui s'esclaffaient sans gêne. Elle échangea un regard gêné avec Jasper et Peter, et leur fit un petit sourire, avant que ceux-ci n'éclatent de rire. Bella, avec la dignité qui lui restait, alla se placer à côté de Rosalie, dépassant le pasteur.

-Mademoiselle Bella...hum...je...enfin vous prendrez garde, votre pantalon...balbutia le pasteur avant de reprendre sa place.

-Quoi mon pantalon ? S'affola Bella en posant sa main sur ses fesses. Oh...Parfait, cracha-t-elle, la mine sombre, en sentant la dentelle de sa culotte sous ses doigts.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de faire des commentaires que la porte de la cathédrale s'ouvrit dans un grincement timide.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Carlisle, en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement, d'une voix forte.

-Oh ! Nous vous avions oublié ! S'écria le pasteur.

-C'EST PAS QU'ON SE LES CAILLE MAIS PRESQUE !!! hurla Alice, faisant grimacer Carlisle.

-Venez, enfin allez-y. Mon petit, remettez-donc la musique, la voici déjà terminée, indiqua-t-il à Jasper qui se retourna afin d'appuyer sur le bouton ｫ précédent ｻ du poste radio. En fait, remettez-là au début, nous allons recommencer. Pouvez-vous attendre dehors encore quelques instants, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Carlisle.

-Eh bien, oui, répondit l'homme.

-Au point où on en est, s'écria Alice, exaspérée.

Bella, Charlotte et Rosalie se ruèrent vers la grande porte afin de reprendre leur marche, Bella saisissant au passage le pull over de Charlotte qu'elle noua autour de sa taille. Les filles reprirent leur marche sous le regard hilare des garçons et allèrent se poster à nouveau à gauche de l'autel, Bella prenant garde à cette fois-ci, bien rester debout.

Alice put enfin faire son entrée, Carlisle à son bras, furibonde, allant à cadence digne d'une marche athlétique.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle une fois arrivée devant l'autel.

Carlisle alla rejoindre sa femme, Jasper prenant sa place.

-Dites ce que vous avez à dire, qu'on en finisse, c'est désastreux, siffla-t-elle.

-Bon ce n'est pas compliqué. Vous faites votre marche, ensuite Mrs Cullen viendra lire le premier texte que vous avez choisi, après le chant, après moi qui ferait la deuxième lecture ensuite, vous échangerez vos voeux, je vous demanderai si vous vous acceptez pour la vie, après je demanderai si quelqu'un s'oppose à votre union, et enfin vous échangerez les anneaux. Après la bénédiction nuptiale, la messe, la bénédiction finale et enfin le registre. Après vous pourrez partir, d'abord vous, suivis de vos parents, de vos témoins, puis de Bella, Charlotte, Peter et Edward. Des questions ?

-Euh...non, répondit Jasper en se grattant la nuque.

-Mon bouquet ? Intervint Alice.

-Vous le lancerez aux jeunes filles juste après votre sortie. Rendez-vous mercredi dans le parc, je me dépêche, je suis en retard à l'enterrement de Mrs Carlton.

Le pasteur courut alors jusqu'à la sacristie, laissant ainsi les futurs mariés et leur famille dans un état d'hébétude totale.

-Eh bien, ma foi allons-y, s'exclama Carlisle en tapant des mains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Elles sont magnifiques ! S'écria Charlotte en tournoyant sur elle-même, admirant sa robe.

-N'est-ce-pas ! S'exclama Rosalie qui était perchée sur un escabeau.

-Avez-vous besoin de retouches sur la longueur, la taille de votre robe, Charlotte ? S'enquit la vendeuse, des aiguilles dans la bouche, en train de coudre une agrafe supplémentaire à la robe de Rosalie dont la taille et la poitrine s'étaient légèrement développées, bien que sa grossesse ne se voit pas encore véritablement.

-Non c'est parfait, merci.

-J'ai minci, grogna Bella en remontant son bustier.

-Il tombe ? s'enquit la vendeuse en observant Bella.

-Oui. J'ai dû perdre de la poitrine.

-Depuis le temps que tu le voulais ! S'esclaffa Rosalie.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, demain, pour la cérémonie, je vais devoir, dans un geste d'extrême élégance remonter mon bustier tous les deux pas. Super délicat, en marchant, hop ! On remonte tout et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Alice et Charlotte éclatèrent de rire alors que Rosalie la regardait, désespérée.

-En tout cas, moi, j'ai pris un bonnet, et c'est génial, s'exclama Rosalie en couvant sa poitrine d'un regard amoureux.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu seras arrivé à encore deux bonnets supplémentaires, grogna Bella.

-Emmett ne va pas s'en plaindre, ça le rend déjà tout fou, rétorqua Rosalie en faisant la mou.

-Oh ! Cria Bella en se cachant les oreilles.

Les filles présentes, ainsi que la vendeuse éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. La vendeuse abandonna alors quelques instants Rosalie sur son escabeau avant d'aller observer le bustier de Bella.

-Désolée Bella, vous n'avez pas perdu de poitrine. Vous avez juste trop desserré la lanière dans votre dos.

-Mais vous aviez dit qu'elle était là par esthétique, qu'elle ne servait à rien ! S'affola Bella.

-Une façon de vous rassurer.

-Donc je peux me retrouver les seins à l'air à n'importe quel moment de la cérémonie si le ruban cède ?!

-Rassurer vous Bella, Alice veillera à bien serrer le ruban juste avant.

Bella marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fit un dernier tour sur elle-même, avant d'aller dans la cabine et de se déshabiller. Elle enveloppa délicatement la robe dans la housse de protection à son nom, veillant à ne pas coincer le tissus en remontant la fermeture éclair.

-Pas de gaffe Bella ! Prévint Alice, derrière le rideau.

Bella grogna, ce qui fit éclater de rire Alice.

-J'ai le droit de t'embêter, tu es arrivée en retard à mon cérémonie de répétition ! Qui a été massacrée d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la cérémonie de demain, et que j'avais volontairement exhibé ma culotte au nez du curé.

Alice sortie à son tour de l'autre cabine, sa robe soigneusement emballée dans la housse. La vendeuse acheva le point sur l'agrafe de Rosalie, et la jeune blonde alla se changer, ainsi que Charlotte.

-Bon, quelle est la suite du programme ? S'enquit Charlotte alors qu'Alice finissait de régler l'achat des robes et des accessoires à la vendeuse.

-Après-midi détente les filles ! S'exclama Alice. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous au salon détente avec Jasper, puisque ce soir, il vient dormir chez vous Rose, et Bella doit faire les courses pour le repas.

-Et ensuite je suis avec Edward, précisa Bella avec un sourire entendu.

Rosalie proposa alors à Charlotte de lui faire visiter Boston, avec Peter et Emmett, ce que la jolie rousse accepta volontiers. Charlotte monta directement avec Rosalie qui avait pris sa voiture, afin de se rendre chez Emmett qui devait avoir fini son jogging matinal avec les garçons, tandis qu'Alice et Bella, après avoir délicatement posé les robes sur la banquette arrière de la petite voiture de Bella, se rendirent à la maison des Cullen.

Arrivée chez les Cullen, elles allèrent directement mettre les robes dans le dressing prévu à cet effet dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

-J'ai déjà mis les costumes dans la chambre d'amis, annonça Carlisle.

Jasper et Edward arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Alice et son futur époux partirent directement à l'espace détente.

-Quel est le planning ? Murmura Edward en la prenant par la taille, avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

-Courses, chuchota-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête et se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. La langue d'Edward força le barrage des dents d'Edward tandis qu'il la collait au mur. La sonnette d'entrée retentit soudainement, les forçant à se séparer. Edward alla donc ouvrir et Bella termina sa liste de courses.

-Vous êtes Charlie Swan ? Demanda la voix hésitante d'Edward.

Bella sauta de sa chaise et se rua dans le hall d'entrée.

-Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es en avance !

Sachant que le shérif n'aimait pas les effusions de sentiments, elle se contenta de lui faire la bise.

-J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme qui pleurait devant la maison, annonça le shérif, mal à l'aise, en s'effaçant pour faire apparaître un homme typé.

-Eric ! S'exclama Edward, médusé.

-Edward, mon gars ! Je suis gay ! Pleurnicha Eric en se jetant dans les bras d'Edward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bon. J'exige que tout le monde se calme ! Cria Edward en haussant la voix, faisant taire ainsi toutes les personnes assises autour de lui.

En effet, juste après l'arrivée du shérif et d'Eric, Emmett avait déboulé dans la maison, ayant oublié son permis de conduire et son porte-feuille. C'est en voulant ressortir qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec son père et Rosalie, qui était entrée à ce moment là, avait demandé à Bella de lui prêter un pull puisque toutes ses affaires étaient là.

Tout le groupe s'était alors installé dans le salon, Eric pleurnichant accroché au bras d'Edward, le shérif s'énervant car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille n'habitait plus chez son fils, Emmett et Rosalie se disputant car Emmett n'avait manifestement pas prévenu Rosalie qui n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite le chef Swan.

-Bien, commença Edward. Tout d'abord, Eric, ce n'est pas grave si tu es gay. C'est très...hum...eh bien surprenant, surtout après l'épisode en Italie où tu avais couru nu dans le jardin, mais, ce n'est pas grave en somme, on en discutera plus tard.

-Tu as couru nu dans le jardin en Italie ? Intervint Emmett, hilare, et heureux de revoir à nouveau son ancien copain.

-Bella, tu n'habites plus avec Emmett ? Demanda Charlie.

Bella secoua la tête en rougissant.

-En fait, balbutia Emmett. Elle a décidé de venir habiter chez les Cullen car...euh...eh bien elle préférait nous laisser avec Rosalie..parce que en fait...je...elle couche avec Edward !!! Cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Edward qui pâlit soudainement, de même que le shérif.

-Dégonflé !! cria Bella. Espèce de poltron, lâche ! Même pas foutu de dire la vérité !

-Ose dire que tu sautes pas avec Cullen ! Rétorqua Emmett.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, même que je le fais très souvent, précisa-t-elle alors qu'Emmett grinçait des dents, mais tu sais pertinemment quelle est la raison principale, et tu n'oses pas le dire !

-Aurais-tu honte, Emmett Swan ?! S'emporta Rosalie en se levant brusquement.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua-t-il. Bon...

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son père qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

-Salut pépé ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire crispé en lui faisant un signe de coucou de la main vigoureux.

-Hein ? S'exclama Charlie, perdu. Pourquoi tu m'appelles pépé !

-La raison pour laquelle Bella a déménagé, c'est parce que tu vas être pépé, expliqua Emmett lentement.

-Bella est enceinte ! S'écria Charlie qui était à deux doigts de l'infarctus.

-Mais non ! S'écria Bella, agacée que tout le monde la croit enceinte, d'abord Edward, puis son frère, et maintenant son père.

-Mais non ! Renchérit Emmett, exaspéré. C'est moi !

Charlie leva un sourcil et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Enfin non, c'est Rosalie ! Cria Emmett, qui n'en pouvait plus. Vous voyez, vous me faites m'embrouiller.

-Donc je vais être pépé, conclut Charlie, médusé, mais avec un sourire satisfait.

-Si c'était pour n'en retirer que ça, ça ne valait pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, grommela Emmett, vexé.

-Et toi ? Siffla Charlie en se penchant soudainement sur Edward qui eut un mouvement de recul. Comptes-tu mettre ma fille enceinte ?

-P-pas dans l'immédiat, m-m-mais on va emménager ensemble dans mon app-artement à Chi-chicago.

-A Chicago ? Répéta Charlie. C'est loin, ça !

-Techniquement, Papa, intervint Bella, Chicago est plus proche de Forks que Boston ne l'est...Donc en fait, pour toi, c'est plutôt proche.

-C'est tout bénef' ! S'exclama Emmett. Et puis c'est moins loin que l'Italie.

Charlie le regarda, sceptique, puis hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes partis presque un mois en Italie, expliqua Edward. Dans le cadre du boulot, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il ensuite devant les yeux plissés de Charlie.

-Ouais, enfin, le boulot pendant la journée, crut bon préciser Emmett. Le soir, il n'y avait plus de boulot, ni même la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin.

-Merci, mon frère, siffla Bella, les dents serrées.

-Mais je l'aime beaucoup Eddy moi ! Se défendit Emmett.

-Trop aimable, grogna Edward, qui était à présent vraiment très blanc.

Soudainement, Charlie éclata de rire et tapa dans l'épaule d'Edward.

-Je t'aime bien, toi, mon garçon.

Edward eut un rire nerveux et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Bon parlons de choses sérieuses, Papa, as-tu un costume ? Demanda Bella, blasée.

-Bien sûr ! C'est Mona qui m'a aidé à le choisir!

-Mona ? S'enquit Emmett alors que Bella avait un grand sourire.

Charlie piqua un fard et se frotta énergiquement la moustache, faisant ainsi agrandir le sourire des gens présents.

-C'est...la dame qui me vend les cafetières, elle est très gentille. On se parle bien, je suis un bon client.

-Oh ! S'exclama Emmett, déçu. Une nouvelle acquisition ?

-Oui, c'est une orange, mais c'est pour les expressos, il paraît que c'est plus pratique.

-Moi ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'une vendeuse en électroménager te conseille sur le choix d'un costard, mais je me fais peut-être des idées, intervint Bella, malicieuse.

Charlie rougit d'autant plus et Bella tapa dans ses mains.

-D'accord, elle est venue avec moi pour m'aider à le choisir. Du coup, pour la remercier, je...

-Tu ? Demanda Emmett qui buvait les paroles de son père, les yeux grands ouverts, avec un énorme sourire.

-Je l'ai invité à dîner chez Tina, tu sais, la petite brasserie qui fait l'angle.

-YAHOUUUUUUUU !! hurla Emmett en se levant pour prendre sa soeur dans ses bras. Enfin !!! Il a une copine !

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Cria Charlie en riant.

-OU ELLE EST MA FUTURE MARIEE ????!!!! cria une voix excitée depuis le hall d'entrée.

Edward devint blanc, puis vert, en quelques secondes. Bella le regarda intriguée et tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte d'entrée, où une jolie blonde venait d'apparaître, les joues rougies.

-Ah...pas ici, manifestement, dit-elle en apercevant tous les regards sur elle.

Par politesse, Charlie, Peter et Emmett se levèrent, alors qu'Edward se faisait plus réticent. Il se leva finalement et le regard de la blonde brilla lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Salut Edward ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Salut Peter, salut Charlotte. Tu dois être Rosalie, la soeur de Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Rosalie hocha la tête, surprise. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire. Bella la trouva tout de suite avenante et sympathique, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas son identité. Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui faisait à peu près sa taille.

-Salut, je suis Bella, la soeur d'Emmett, le copain de Rosalie.

-Enchantée, je suis Tanya, l'ancienne coloc' d'Alice ! S'exclama la blonde en serra la main de Bella.

ｫ ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! ｻ pensa Bella en se figeant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ｫ Tu parles...aussi conne que ses pieds...cervelle de piaf...glanduc' ! ｻ pensa Bella en jetant la botte de carottes dans son caddie de course.

Elle jeta un regard haineux à Tanya, derrière elle, qui observait Edward, le dévorant du regard, en train de discuter avec Charlie. Bien que la jeune femme lui avait paru vraiment gentille au premier abord, Bella ne cessait de penser à cette conversation où Alice lui avait appris que Tanya avait toujours eu un faible pour Edward, et que celui-ci en avait légèrement peur. Certes, Alice avait précisé que cette histoire était sûrement terminée mais Bella savait pertinemment que cette ｫ histoire ｻ était bien loin d'être terminée, à en juger par les regards envieux que la jeune femme jetait à Edward.

Arrivée dans le rayon des féculents, elle plaça son caddie contre un étalage et observa attentivement les sortes de pâtes qui s'offraient à elle. Elle aperçut une sorte de tagliatelles qui pouvaient correspondre à son menu, mais était trop petite pour attraper le paquet. Elle tenta alors de prendre équilibre sur son caddie, mais celui-ci roula, et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle aperçut alors son père, Edward et Tanya qui passaient devant le rayon, la blonde couvant toujours Edward du regard.

ｫ Il est à moi !! ｻ hurla Bella intérieurement, clairement énervée.

Elle s'immobilisa puis se fustigea mentalement.

ｫ Mais quelle conne ! ｻ pensa-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-Mon amouuuuur !! appela Bella. Tu peux m'aider, je n'arrive pas à atteindre le paquet.

Edward arriva vers elle, et la prit par la taille, avant de saisir le paquet désigné par Bella.

-Deux autres, s'il te plaît, on est presque une vingtaine.

Edward plaça les pâtes dans le caddie et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, avant de s'éloigner. En reprenant le caddie, Bella croisa le regard surpris et énervé de Tanya.

Bella jubila et reprit sa liste de commissions.

ｫ Il est à moi ! Et apparemment, elle ne savait pas, héhé ! ｻ pensa Bella. ｫ A la guerre comme à la guerre ｻ

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Autres :**_

_-*Célèbre-t-on un enterrement ???_


	23. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**_ _Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**_ _Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **Euh...salut ! _

_Beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse, mes semaines étaient très chargées, pas du tout le temps d'écrire, même pas le temps de faire tout mon boulot pour le lycée. Ensuite, il y a eu mon anniversaire le jour des vacances donc forcément je n'ai pas pu commencer à écrire, et après j'étais trop morte (également mon ordinateur perso qui est cette fois-ci condamné définitivement...). Enfin bref, je m'y attèle. Une chose, cette fic touche à sa fin. Je voulais la faire plutôt longue, j'avais pas mal d'idées, mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire. Je vais donc subtilement (histoire que ça ne ressemble pas à une fiction baclée) installer un espèce d'épilogue/chapitre dès le chapitre 23 (je rappelle que celui-ci est le 22...). Donc Rosalie, je crois que c'est Lui touche vraiment beaucoup à sa fin...Je suis un peu déçue, j'aurai aimé la continuer encore un peu, mais je ne peux vraiment plus, il faudrait compter un mois et demi voire deux pour un chapitre, et je ne suis plus vraiment motivée, j'en bave avec ma section et me câler devant mon ordi en me foutant la pression toute seule pour que j'écrive des pages c'est pas l'idéal. Et puis, il faut être réaliste, il n'y a pas beaucoup de péripéties dans ma fic, c'est le simple récit de deux gens qui se rencontrent puis qui évoluent ensemble. Donc voilà. Désolée pour celles que je vais décevoir, mais je préfère faire comme ça plutôt que de vous faire attendre pendant 3 mois et de revenir la fleur au fusil en disant "je poste le suite l'an prochain" ou "j'abandonne". Même abandonner serait plsu réaliste car l'an prochain j'ai le bac mais en plus mon diplôme de musique à passer donc encore moins le temps...En tout cas, je vous promets deux super chapitres qui j'espère vous ferons rigoler encore^^ Merci à toutes !_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Note de la relectrice : **__toujours pas de relecture, pas de nouvelles de Mimily. D'avance pardon s'il y a des fautes, j'ai relu le texte trois fois, je commence à le connaître par coeur, du coup je ne les vois plus...j'espère ça ne sera pas désastreux..._

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Bébé23 : merci de ta compréhension, je manque vraiment de temps pour mon travail scolaire et mes études musicales et là, ce n'est vraiment plus possible... Merci beaucoup !_

_-Virginie : oui, c'est vrai, mais bon, même si le défunt veut un enterrement festif, je doute que la famille soit joyeuse se jour-là...._

_-Morgane : merci pour ton compliment. Oui, Tanya va intervenir dans ce chapitre^^ _

_-Laurie : merci à toi^^_

_-Mrs Esmé Cullen : malheureusement c'est l'avant-dernier._

_-Raany : J'espère que tes problèmes se sont cette fois totalement résolus...Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Arg, oui, il reste des fautes, c'est surtout dans l'élan de l'écriture et les fautes de frappes car en général je ne fais pas de fautes de grammaire ni d'orthographe. Et quand je me relis, comme je connais ce que j'ai écris, j'ai l'impression de survoler et du coup je ne vois pas les fautes. Et ma relectrice est partie donc voilà. Merci de ta compréhension et de ton soutien, c'est vrai que je privilégie mes études à la fic, ce qui est compréhensible je pense. Je ne pourrai jamais devenir chirurgienne en écrivant des histoires sur Twilight au lieu de bosser mes maths et la biolo xD_

_-Severine : Ton auteur préférée ? La classe^^ Je suis flattée^^ M'enfin plus pour très longtemps..._

_**Résumé :**_ _Le mariage approche, Alice est branchée sur 220 volts et met la pression à tout le monde. Son __appartement est totalement aménagé, sa troisième demoiselle d'honneur, Charlotte, est arrivée avec son ami Peter. Le Chef Swan débarque également, et apprend que Rosalie est enceinte d'Emmett. Bella et Edward, eux, tentent d'obtenir quelques petits moments à eux, ce qui s'avère être une tâche plutôt retorse, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tanya, l'ancienne colocataire d'Alice qui a des vues depuis longtemps sur Edward. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

* * *

Bella s'étira lascivement, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, et eut un petit sourire en sentant les doigts d'Edward se balader sur son ventre.

-Bonjour...chuchota-t-elle.

Edward déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme et soupira.

-On est bien, là, commenta-t-il.

-Personnellement, je serais encore mieux si je ne savais pas que Tanya est dans la chambre d'à côté, souligna Bella en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

Edward soupira et se mit sur le dos.

-Essaye de l'oublier.

-Elle se fait plutôt remarquer, rétorqua Bella.

-Chérie, on ne va pas se prendre la tête pour elle, j'ai dis qu'on était bien, restons-le, conclut Edward en l'attirant vers lui.

Bella grogna mais se laissa faire et enlaça la taille d'Edward.

-Tout de même, je songe à m'acheter une batte de base-ball. Si dès qu'on croise une nana, elle a des vues sur toi, je vais perdre patience, déclara Bella en se redressant.

-L'essentiel est que, moi, je n'en ai pas sur elles, marmona Edward en tentant de la recoucher.

-De quoi ? Des vues ?

-Oui, gémit Edward qui enfouit son visage dans les oreillers.

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama Bella.

-Chérie, tout va bien d'accord ? Si elle tente quoique ce soit, remets-là à sa place. Je n'ai aucune pensée envers elle, je n'en aurai jamais.

-Tu parles, bien sûr que JE la remettrai à sa place, toi ça flatte ton égo qu'elle s'intéresse à toi. Le sexe des hommes est très léger.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? s'enquit Edward avec un sourire et s'appuyant sur un coude.

-Qu'une simple pensée peut le soulever.

-Légèrement féministe, ma chérie ?

-A peine, marmona Bella en s'allongeant à nouveau contre Edward.

-Bébé, c'est une nymphomane, cette fille là ! Elle ne pense qu'au sexe !

-Comme l'homme moyen, rétorqua Bella avec un sourire.

-Essaye-tu d'atteindre à ma virilité ? s'écria Edward, pourtant amusé. Allez, reposons-nous.

Bella acquiesça et referma les yeux, le visage contre le torse nu de son petit-ami.

-PRESSEZ-VOUS !!!!

-Oh putain, gémit Edward.

-BELLA, DANS LA CHAMBRE DANS DEUX MINUTES !! hurla Alice.

-J'y suis déjà, rétorqua la principale intéressée, tout en sortant paresseusement du lit.

-Compte quinze minutes, plutôt, cria Edward à sa soeur tout en observant avec attention le corps nue de sa petite-amie.

Bella eut à peine le temps de s'enrouler dans une serviette qui traînait par là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Alice en peignoir, qui la saisit par le bras pour la traîner à l'extérieur.

-C'est bon, je te suis, marmona Bella alors qu'Alice l'enfermait déjà dans sa chambre.

Bella salua Charlotte et Rosalie, qui baillait.

-Bon les filles, dans ce placard, vous trouverez votre robe, ainsi que l'ensemble de lingerie qui va avec, et vos chaussures.

-Euh, excuse-moi, pourquoi une lingerie particulière ? Il va falloir la montrer ? intervint Bella, soudainement pâle.

-Non, il n'y a que moi ici qui montrerait mes sous-vêtements. Vous, c'est un cadeau de moi.

-Ah bon. Bah c'est gentil alors, merci, répondit Rosalie.

-Rosalie et Charlotte, vous êtes déjà lavées. Donc une dans la chambre d'amis, l'autre dans celle de mes parents. Bella, dans la salle de bain. Allez vous préparer !

Bella saisit la housse de robe qui portait son nom, ainsi que les chaussures qui allaient avec, et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans celle d'Edward qui n'était plus là. Elle accrocha le cintre à la poignée de la fenêtre et retira la housse. Elle saisit ensuite le petit sac qui venait d'un magasin de lingerie et retira sa serviette. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle sentit de grandes mains la plaquer soudainement contre la commode.

-Tu es trop belle, chuchota Edward en massant la poitrine de sa petite-amie.

-Edward, gémit Bella. Pas le temps...

Edward la poussa dans la salle de bain et l'appuya contre la porte qu'il referma à clés derrière eux. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et Bella passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Edward se dégagea et retira son T-shirt et son caleçon, avant de soulever Bella qui encercla sa taille avec ses jambes. Alors qu'il allait la pénétrer, un grand bruit se fit entendre et la porte donnant dans le couloir s'ouvrit à la volée. Edward reposa précipitamment Bella qui cacha son corps grâce au rideau de la baignoire. Edward se plaça derrière elle, récupéra ses vêtements avec son pied, et ils se collèrent contre le mur, planqués derrière la baignoire et le grand rideau.

La porte claqua et ils entendirent des bruits de baisers ainsi que des gémissements.

-Emmett, non...couina Rosalie. On a pas le temps...

Bella pâlit et Edward prit un visage horrifié.

-En plus, Bella doit venir se doucher ici...

Un bruit de clinquement résonna sur le carrelage, et Bella devina que c'était la boucle de la ceinture de son frère.

-Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à fermer la porte qui donne sur la chambre, déclara Emmett.

-NON !! hurlèrent Bella et Edward, juste à côté de la dite porte.

-Nom de dieu quelqu'un est présent dans la pièce !! cria Emmett après avoir poussé un hurlement de frayeur strident.

Il tira le morceau de rideau qui était près de lui d'un geste vigoureux, ce qui entraîna Bella, toujours enroulée dans le rideau, au milieu de la pièce. Le rideau se décrocha alors de la tringle, démasquant Edward qui alla se planquer derrière Bella. Rosalie éclata de rire tout en cachant sa poitrine avec une serviette. Emmett, qui s'était retrouvé sous le grand rideau, réussit à se dégager, et pâlit en voyant sa soeur, nue, enroulée dans le même rideau que lui.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh !!!!! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que !!

Rosalie hurla de rire attirant l'attention d'Emmett.

-Be-bella, bégaya-t-il. Je....Edward !!! cracha-t-il ensuite, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez !?

-C'est plutôt évident, intervint Rosalie qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

-La même chose que toi, mon frère. Si vous voulez bien sortir, que l'on puisse continuer, répondit Bella en rigolant à son tour.

Rosalie ouvrit la porte et tira Emmett par le bras.

-Eh non ! cria Emmett en regardant le rideau qui cachait sa nudité.

Rosalie lui tendit une serviette, et Emmett sortit de la pièce en courant. Bella alla fermer la porte à clé, côté couloir cette fois-ci et se retourna vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Edward était plus pâle que la mort.

-Je vais me faire massacrer, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. C'est pas drôle, ajouta-t-il alors que Bella éclatait de rire.

* * *

-Alors, ces préparations ? s'enquit Edward.

-Moins désastreuses que ce que je craignais. Mais Rosalie et moi avions du mal à nous concentrer.

Edward ne répondit rien, dubitatif. Il était présentement en train de les conduire jusqu'à la villa Cullen, où ils devaient réceptionner le gâteau. Carlisle y était déjà allé de bonne heure afin de superviser la pose des fleurs, selon le plan aimablement dessiné par Esmée. Bella, elle, se tenait cramponnée à sa portière.

-Ne vas-tu pas plus vite que d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

-Nous sommes sur une voix rapide, chérie. Et puis, d'après moi, les limitations affichées nous sont recommandées, pas obligatoires. Libre à nous d'écouter ceux qui nous les recommandent ou pas. N'importe quel abruti qui ne sait pas conduire devrait les respecter. Moi, c'est inutile.

-D'après toi, marmonna Bella alors qu'Edward s'élançait ventre à terre dans un virage de sortie.

Le téléphone portable d'Edward, sagement posé dans son étui sous la radio, sonna soudainement, et il répondit grâce au kit main libre.

-De mieux en mieux, commenta Bella, qui se demandait vraiment si son petit-ami n'avait pas eu son permis gratuitement dans un paquet de lessive.

-Oui ma soeur chérie qui me gonfle, annonça Edward en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bella. Je t'aime aussi Alice...nous y sommes bientôt...t'inquiètes pépette...Prépares-toi bien, il faut que tu sois la plus belle...c'est ça...allez, roule ma poule.

Edward raccrocha et soupira.

-Ma puce, rappelle moi pour notre mariage de faire chier Jazou et Alice autant qu'ils nous ont emmerdés pour le leur.

Bella acquiesça vigoureusement puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?".

-Tu...Je, oui, j'y penserai. Eric est déjà reparti ? demanda alors Bella.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais, j'aurais pu lui présenter Jacob...

-C'est une bonne idée. On lui en reparlera à Chicago. D'ici là, il sera peut-être à nouveau hétéro.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Edward se gara en crissant des pneux.

-Les graviers !!! cria Carlisle en levant les bras.

-Désolé Papa, rit Edward en sortant de la voiture. Tu es très élégant.

-Toujours, fils. Bella, tu es magnifique, ajouta Carlisle alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

-Tu as vu ? intervint Edward. Et c'est la mienne !

"Il est à fond aujourd'hui" pensa Bella avec un sourire.

Carlisle éclata de rire et guida son fils vers l'intérieur de la maison. Une camionnette rose et blanche arriva alors et un jeune homme, plutôt séduisant en sorti.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il. Je cherche Mrs Isabella Cullen.

-Mrs Isabella Cullen ? répéta Bella ahurie. Je, eh bien, je présume que ce doit-être moi.

"Décidément" pensa Bella. "Tout le monde semble être au courant que je suis mariée sauf moi".

-Mrs Cullen, je viens pour le gâteau. Voulez-vous le prendre vous, ou je m'en charge ?

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance ? Car, comprenez, ma, hum, ma belle-soeur est quelqu'un d'assez exigeant, le mot est même peut-être trop faible, et si le gâteau venait à tomber par idnadvertance...

-Oula, dans ce cas je vous conseille de le prendre vous.

-Non, car si c'est moi c'est sur qu'il tombera. Non, je vous fais confiance, déclara-t-elle alors que le jeune homme éclatait de rire.

Il alla alors chercher le gâteau et Bella eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant si haut, arriver devant elle. Elle le conduisit alors jusqu'à la table de verre, à l'intérieur de la grande salle à manger. Le livreur déposa alors l'imposant dessert. Edward arriva alors en riant à ce moment-là. Il se s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le gâteau.

-J'arrive après la bataille, commenta-t-il.

-Tiens ! s'exclama Bella en s'approchant d'Edward qu'elle prit par la taille. Voici mon époux ! souligna-t-elle ensuite.

Edward parut surpris puis ravi.

-Enchanté Mr Cullen.

Le livreur lui serra la main puis leur dit au revoir. Bella se retourna vers Edward et l'embrassa.

-Ton époux ? annonça Edward avec un air rieur.

-Mrs Isabella Cullen ? rétorqua Bella.

-Ca te va bien. Très bien même.

Bella secoua la tête en soupirant pis prit le jeune homme par la main avant de se diriger vers la voiture, suivis de Carlisle.

Edward sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Alice ? Tout est bon. Tu peux aller te marier petite soeur. On arrive.

* * *

Bella courut jusqu'à la cathédrâle aussi vite que ses talons, trop, hauts le lui permettaient. Alice, Rosalie, Esmée et Charlotte, ainsi que le curé, l'y attendaient. Alice la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant.

-Fais un beau mariage, lui murmura Bella. C'est toi la reine aujourd'hui.

Alice, heureuse, hocha la tête et se sépara de Bella.

-Bien ! commença Alice alors que le curé n'avait pas pu en placer une. Bella, tu dois contourner les haies et les arbustes sans déchirer ta robe contre les buis, passer entre les deux immenses bassins remplis d'eau et les fontaines, sans trébucher dans les graviers ni piquer une tête, ni embarquer une dame sur sa chaise en te prenant les pieds dedans ni lui voler son couvre-chef. Et ne lève pas trop les pieds non plus histoire de ne pas trébucher dans ta robe...annonça-t-elle alors que Bella grimaçait à chacune de ses énumérations. Plus une arche fleurie où il ne faut pas se prendre les cheveux. Et pire que tout, tu as des talons hauts. Le tout en ayant pas l'air d'être une dinde coincée dans une culotte. Mais je sais que tu vas y arriver.

-Et tâche aussi de ne pas montrer tes fesses au curé, avec les sous-vêtements d'Alice, lui murmura à l'oreille Rosalie, alors que Bella piquait un fard en repensant au minuscule string qu'Alice lui avait gentiment offert.

-Si il y a un problème, demanda Bella, y-a-t'il possibilité de mettre la cérémonie en 'standby' et de faire un retour en arrière ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on dit ça juste pour te taquiner. Rien de tout ça n'arrivera.

Bella resta sceptique, car ce que Alice venait de lui dire était précisément ce à quoi elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle ouvrirait la marche.

-Bien, Mesdemoiselles et Madame, êtes-vous prêtes ? s'enquit le curé.

Alice sautilla et Bella pâlit. Esmée partit alors s'asseoir près de son mari, au premier rang, dans le parc, après avoir enlacé sa fille.

-Bien, montons dans la limousine, annonça Alice en sortant de la cathédrâle.

-La limousine ! s'horrifia Bella.

"Ce coup là, c'est bon, c'est sur, tout le monde me verra sortir de cette foutue voiture...".

Bella monta en dernière, puisqu'elle serait la première à sortir. Elle tentait de trouver le moyen de ne pas tomber lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'allée. La première chose qu'elle vit à travers la fenêtre, ce fut Tanya accrochée au bras d'Edward.

-La voilà, ma motivation, cracha-t-elle. La salope !

-Qui !? s'écria Rosalie.

-Il n'y en a pas trente-six !

-Ca y est, la musique démarre les filles ! s'écria Alice alors que le pianiste entamait sa musique.

Un homme ouvrit la portière, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bella qui venait d'élancer ses jambes hors de la voiture.

"Gêne ultime !!" pensa-t-elle.

Le portier lui tendit alors la main et elle put se lever avec grâce. Elle fit alors son trajet, se plaçant sur la musique, de moins en moins assurée alors que des femmes de sénateurs ou autres la dévisageaient. Esmée, et une autre femme, lui adressèrent un sourire encourageant. Elle prit un peu plus d'assurance, tira la langue à Tanya lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, et alla se placer à gauche de l'autel, sous l'arche. Elle fit un petit sourire à Edward qui ne cessait de la fixer. Elle prit alors vraiment conscience de la musique, Lift me up°, bien moins solennelle et bien meilleure que l'horrible Mendelssohn de piètre qualité auquel ils avaient eu droit lors de la répétition. Rosalie à sa gauche, la plus proche de l'autel, et Charlotte à sa droite, elle observait Alice évoluer avec grâce et souplesse dans l'allée, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle constata alors que ses lèvres bougeaient, tandis que Jasper ne détachait pas son regard d'elle, les yeux brillants.

-Lift me up...chuchota-t-elle en prenant la main de Jasper alors que la batterie, le piano, et les violons, posaient leurs dernières notes.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres merveilleux, Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen...commença le curé, alors que Bella versait sa première larme et que Rosalie pleurait déjà depuis longtemps.

Une centaine de larmes et de reniflements plus tard de la part de Bella, le curé demanda à Emmett de s'approcher avec l'alliance d'Alice. Le jeune homme pâlit soudainement, suivi d'Edward, tandis que Rosalie grognait. Jasper regardait son meilleur ami avec appréhension. Il eut alors un petit rire.

-Héhé, c'était une blagounette. Tiens mon frère, dit-il en tendant l'écrin à Jasper qu'il sortit de son veston, avant de lui donner une tape, amicale et virile, sur l'épaule, qui manqua de mettre à terre le futur marié.

-Niiiéééé, gémit Rosalie qui semblait légèrement blasée, avant de s'approcher d'Alice et de lui tendre l'alliance à son tour.

Le couple fut déclaré marié quelques instants plus tard et Jasper embrassa fougueusement Alice, alors qu'Emmett sifflait bruyamment. Ils s'élancèrent alors en courant dans l'allée, suivit d'Emmett et Rosalie, Edward et Bella, et enfin Ben et Charlotte. Jasper et Alice montèrent dans la limousine des mariés, tandis que les demoiselles et les garçons d'honneur, ainsi qu'Esmée et Carlisle montèrent dans la deuxième. Charlie se proposa pour emmener la soeur de Carlisle, Carmen, ainsi que son mari et ses deux filles. Tanya, elle, grimpa dans un des transports prévus pour les invités, à la plus grande joie de Bella.

-J'ai rêvé ou tu lui as réellement tiré la langue tout à l'heure ? lui murmura Edward, amusé.

-J'ai rêvé ou tu batifolais avec elle avant que j'arrive ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne batifolais pas, elle est venue m'emmerder, mais je l'ai vite relégué à sa chaise quand tu es sortie de cette limousine. Tu es magnifique, chérie.

Bella rougit et l'embrassa rapidement, sous l'oeil attendri d'Esmée.

* * *

Le repas familial débuterait à 23h et Bella était au fourneaux, aidée d'Edward en costard affublé d'un tablier de cuisine avec Kermit la Grenouille. L'apéritif se déroulait plutôt bien, la nuit venait de tomber , et tous les gens étaient encore présents. La petite soirée dansante allait bientôt débutée et Bella se dépêcha d'égoutter ses morilles et de finir sa sauce. Edward acheva ses plateaux de fromages, tout fier, et se débarrassa vigoureusement du tablier.

-Viens ! s'écria-t-il en entraînant Bella dehors.

-Ils ont prévus un animateur ? demanda Bella.

-Ouaip ! répondit Edward en souriant.

Bella arriva alors dans le jardin, et ses jambes manquèrent de lâcher lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère perché sur une estrade, un micro dans la main, sous les projecteurs.

"Ca c'est mauvais, en général".

-Bienvenue mes petits amours ! commença-t-il, attirant sur lui l'attention de directeurs, banquiers...Je voudrais d'abord souhaiter tous mes voeux à mon Jazou et sa Jazounette. TOUS MES VOEUX MON JAZOU !!!! Comme je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir mis ma petite graine à l'intérieur de ta soeur, je me permets de t'embêter un peu.

-Ah ça ! c'est pas sur ! cria Jasper en éclatant de rire alors que Rosalie se cachait sous une nappe.

-Ensuite, continua Emmett. Il y a autre chose...De très important, souligna-t-il. Vous voyez la petite dame très jolie qui est à côté de l'idiot, là-bas ? demanda-t-il en désignant Bella alors qu'un projecteur se braquait sur elle.

-C'est qui l'idiot ? demanda Edward qui n'avait rien compris.

-Oh putain de merde de non pas ça...grogna Bella.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire ! Héhé tu croyais que nous avions oublié, hein ?

-Je l'espérais plutôt...

-Je vais donc lui demander de me rejoindre...hey ! faut l'encourager parce qu'elle est timide, ajouta Emmett alors que tout le monde tapait des mains.

-Oh la honte...marmonna Bella alors qu'Edward sourait.

-Surprise, dit-il.

-T'étais dans le coup, forcément, grogna-t-elle, alors que son frère, qui avait sauté de son perchoir, la tirait par la main.

-Un discours ! cria Alice.

Bella se retrouva alors seule, le micro dans sa main.

-Hum...je vous déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais au point où j'en suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout du ridicule. Je pense que vous attendez quelque chose de moi, donc allez-y, qu'on en finisse !

-A vrai dire, mon aimée petite soeur, je voudrais que tu chantes.

-Que je chante ! s'exclama Bella, horrifiée.

-Ca serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter de tes talents à tout le monde. Et je veux que Rosalie t'accompagne. Une juste vengeance pour toutes ces années de traumatismes.

Bella savait pertinement de quoi il voulait parler et elle entendit Rosalie éclater de rire.

-Mais pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu, déclara Emmett.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, seuls deux spots lumineux difusaient une lumière tamisée. Bella vit alors apparaître un gâteau recouvert de ce qu'elle supposa être vingt-trois bougies. Carlisle se posta devant elle avec une caméra et la filma alors qu'elle soufflait ses bougies, et toutes les personnes présentes, qui s'étaient rapprochées de l'estrade applaudirent. Jasper lui apporta un cadeau plat et rectangulaire recouvert d'un papier bleu électrique. Lorsqu'elle l'eut ouvert, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Il est magnifique, commenta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Edward.

Bella tourna l'immense cadre afin qu'il voit la superbe photo d'eux, pendant leur première sortie à la patinoire, alors qu'ils avaient arrêté leurs mouvements pour se regarder dans les yeux.

-Le tout en noir et blanc pour s'accorder avec votre appartement. De la part de beau-papa, belle-maman, Alice et moi, et de Emmett et Rose, expliqua Jasper.

-Et aussi un gros dressing qui n'attend que d'être monté à Chicago par les jolies mains de mon frère, intervint Alice, faisant rire tout le groupe de jeunes.

Bella remercia tout le monde, précisément Carlisle et Esmée, ainsi que Ben et Charlotte qui lui avaient offert un super appareil photo d'excellente qualité, sous les conseils de Rosalie.

-Vous avez votre vie maintenant, il faut garder des souvenirs, avait précisé Charlotte.

-Merci à tous...murmura Bella.

-Tiens, dit simplement Rosalie en lui tendant une boîte. Alice et moi.

Bella haussa un sourcil et souleva le couvercle avant de rougir.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Emmett en voulant regarder dans la boîte.

-Rien, répondit Bella en tendant précipitemment la boîte à Edward. Merci les filles.

-De rien, répondirent-elles avec des grands sourires.

-Oh putain, laissa échapper Edward après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans la boîte.

Emmett s'en saisit alors et éclata de rire en exhibant un boxer homme où il était inscrit 'King Size' sur le devant, avant de pâlir en voyant un string ouvert qui était tout sauf masculin. Edward le lui arracha des mainset Alice éclata de rire.

-Excusez-nous, nous sommes jeunes, annonça-t-elle en riant à l'attention des invités qui avaient suivis les échanges, les faisant ainsi rire à leur tour.

-Tiens Eddy, t'as fais tomber ça, déclara Emmett en tendant à son ami une toute petite boîte carrée.

Edward rougit et s'empara de l'objet, tandis que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler et l'observait. Emmett se figea alors, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait eu dans la main quelques instants plus tôt. Le visage de Bella était désert de toute couleur.

-Bon, bah maitenant, tu parles d'un romantique, mais j'aurai l'air de rien si je ne le fais pas, s'exclama Edward en s'agenouillant devant Bella.

Alice poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta dans les bras de Charlie qui souriait.

-Tu veux devenir ma femme, ma Bella ? demanda Edward en souriant alors que Bella s'était mise à hocher frénétiquement la tête avant même le début de sa phrase.

Edward se releva alors et passa au doigt de Bella une jolie bague en or blanc, toute fine, polie d'un côté et brillante de l'autre. Bella observa sa main un moment avant de la poser sur la joue d'Edward et de l'embrasser longuement.

-C'est parti pour la fête ! s'exclama Emmett alors que de la musique démarrait.

Edward partit mettre en sécurité les cadeaux de Bella et elle en profita pour allez embrasser son père.

-T'as vu Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa main sous la moustache de Charlie.

-Je l'ai même vue avant toi. C'est un gentleman ton Edward, il nous a fait ça dans les règles, rigola son père.

Bella s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son futur mari en douce lorsque Tanya se plaça devant elle.

-Tiens, Tanya, c'est gentil de venir me souhaiter mon anniversaire, déclara sarcastiquement Bella.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve.

-Je me le demande moi-même parfois. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi : je ne me voile pas la face, toi tu penses être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Tu m'excuses, j'aimerais aller fêter mes fiançailles comme il se doit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bye.

Bella contourna la fille gênante et rentra dans la maison. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre d'Edward. Elle le trouva le nez dans la boîte offerte par Alice et Rosalie.

-Pris sur le fait ! cria-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

-Je me donne des idées ! se justifia-t-il en riant. Ceci dit, à la réflexion, toi seule me donne plus d'idées que tous ces trucs de sexe réunis. Mais elles ont eu une excellente idée, ajouta-t-il en balbutiant alors que Bella s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai sous ma robe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquine.

-Euh...une culotte en dentelle ? répondit Edward en déglutissant.

-Hin hin, nia-t-elle en se relevant. Vas y regarde.

Edward souleva alors doucement la robe et jeta un coup d'oeil dessous.

-Oh merde ! cria-t-il.

-Tu y auras le droit après le repas, avertit Bella alors que les mains d'Edward se faisaient aventureuses. Pour l'instant, on nous attend.

Elle allait pour sortir de la pièce lorsque la voix de son amoureux l'arrêta.

-Et comment je fais, moi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la toile tendue de son smoking au niveau de l'entrejambe.

-Comment tu veux...dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

* * *

-Vous avez tout ? s'enquit Esmée.

-Hum..je crois..déclara Edward en écartant les bras et en regardant autour de lui. J'ai mon sac, ma fiancée, c'est tout bon !

Carlisle l'enlaça en riant et Esmée prit Bella dans ses bras.

-Faites attention à vous.

-Maman, on revient dans un peu plus d'une semaine pour le travail de Bella.

-Oui, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de vous avoir avec moi à la maison, rétorqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Bella s'approcha alors de son frère qui la serra contre lui.

-Même si je sais que tu reviens bientôt, ton départ signifie beaucoup de choses et...prends soin de toi, ma p'tite soeur.

-Mon gros nounours, rit-elle, devant le ton larmoyant de son frère. Je t'aime.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui te fais fuir, déclara Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque Bella se présenta devant elle. Désolée, les hormones ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

-Bien sûr que non Rose ! s'écria Bella. Il est normal que vous ayez votre chez vous. Et à présent, j'ai besoin du mien, ajouta-t-elle en exhibant sa bague, faisant ainsi rire sa meilleure amie.

-On a quand même jamais été séparées depuis qu'on s'est revues après la mort de Papa et Maman...tu vas me manquer.

Bella laissa échapper quelques larmes et la prit dans ses bras, puis Alice et Jasper.

-A bientôt Mr et Mrs Hale !

-J'aime quand tu dis ça ! s'exclama Jasper. Ciao Bella.

-Bon, hey, on se revoit dans une semaine d'accord ? intervint Edward en riant. Rendez-moi ma fiancée. On va finir par le manquer, cet avion.

Edward prit la main de Bella, et après avoir salué tout le monde, alla enregistrer ses bagages et entra dans l'avion.

-12...14...chéri ! 15 !

Bella prit le siège près du hublot et Edward celui du couloir.

-Tu te souviens, on s'est rencontrés un 15 aussi. Il y a deux mois précisément...annonça Bella après un moment de réflexion.

-Un peu dur de ne pas m'en souvenir, jamais une fille ne m'avait pris auparavant pour un domestique. Je crois que je ne suis jamais fais autant allumer de toute ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Bah maintenant, mine de rien, je vais habiter chez toi et on va se marier.

-Non, tu vas habiter chez nous.

Bella lui sourit et reporta son regard vers le hublot.

-Bon...après Forks, Phoenix et Boston, voilà Chicago, déclara-t-elle avant d'embrasser langoureusement Edward.

* * *

_**Musique :**_

_-° Lift me up, Kate Voegele_


	24. I want to spend my lifetime loving you

_**Disclaimer **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, scénario de moi._

_**Auteur :**_ _Lolie-Lili_

_**Relectrice :**_ _Mimily_

_**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour !_

_Avant tout, je me suis éclatée sur ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré !^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi, il est là en guise d'épilogue. De longue épilogue^^ Sinon, vous êtes allées voir Twilight 2 ? Il est bien ? Mon copain voulait qu'on y aille (eh ouais j'ai un copain qui adore Twilight, la classe xD) mais j'ai pas le temps donc bon, il ira avec ses copines. Aussi, je fais court au niveau de cette note d'auteur car il y en aura encore un peu en bas de page, et puis aussi car je vais publier une espèce de note de remerciements avec des noms des trucs comme ça des chiffres. Enfin voilà quoi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de faire ça d'ici ce soir, on verra. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que je ne porte pas vraiment d'importance au nombre mais beaucoup au contenu, mais j'avoue beaucoup apprécier de finir cette fiction avec presque 1000 reviews :D C'est super flatteur quand même^^ Donc voilà merci !_

_Allez bonne lecture, on se retrouve bientôt pour les remerciements. Ah et au fait, finalement, j'avais dit que je ne pensais pas faire d'autre fic avant très longtemps, mais j'ai une idée qui me germe dans la tête (qui me germe beaucoup puisque je me suis levée à 2h du mat à l'internat pour en écrire l'incipit sur papier). Seulement, le problème du temps et du boulot se pose toujours. Alors je ne la posterai que quand elle sera bouclée et bien bouclée. Comme ça, pas de soucis, et je peux aller à mon rythme sans vous faire attendre pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Elle sera plus triste, plus nostalgique que celle-ci, avec un thème qui me tient à coeur, la musique. Mais je promets quand même de la rigolade et des lemons. Enfin tout ça, c'est si je la poste et si je n'abandonne pas avant la fin^^ Alors, peut-être à cet été ;)_

_(mdr je suis en train de me relire, quand je pense que j'ai écris que je faisais court...)_

_**Note de la relectrice : **__pas de nouvelle de Mimily, et comme c'est le dernier chapitre..._

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

_-Raany : Merci pour tout, tes compliments, ta compréhension, tout ça...Tu as raison ne perds pas espoir._

_-Morgane : Merci pour ton commentaire. Et désolée si je te déçois en arrêtant là. Bien que je sois heureuse de savoir que mon humour va te manquer xD_

_-Tasia : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci aussi._

_-HelleHare : A mon avis lol dans le cadeau ce sont des ustensiles...hum...érotiques dirons nous ^^ _

_-Severine : Contente que ça t'ait plu !_

_-Bébé23 : En effet, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié^^_

_-Matrineu54 : Contente que tu aies aimé ! Et merci pour tes compliments !_

_**Résumé :**_ _Alice et Jasper sont enfin mariés. Edward demande à Bella de l'épouser d'une façon tout sauf romantique, grâce à Emmett et son show improvisé pour l'anniversaire de Bella, avant avant qu'ils ne s'envolent pour Chicago. Quant à Tanya, Bella en a profité pour marquer son terrain._

_**Une personne qui se reconnaîtra m'avait suggéré ce genre de chapitre lorsque je commençais à câler, et j'ai trouvé cela comme étant une bonne idée. Donc je lui dédie le chapitre (en espérant qu'il lui plaise !). Merci beaucoup ;)**_

_**! ATTENTION LEMON !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

* * *

-Ecoute Alice, est-ce-que ça peut attendre encore trois semaines ? souffla Bella, exaspérée. Bien, donc on verra quand je serai à Boston. C'est ça. Allez à bientôt...Comment ? Oui, d'accord je leur dirai. Allez, bisous Alice.

Bella raccrocha et posa le combiné assez violemment sur la base. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Edward sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Ils ont des problèmes en design. Alice a exigé pour la nouvelle année d'avoir une nouvelle couverture. Elle hésite entre un rectangle rose ou un rectangle orange en dessous du titre.

-Elle ne l'a pas changée l'année dernière, pour la journée de la femme ?

-Si, mais elle veut re-changer à nouveau !

-Elle ne lui plaît plus ?

Bella prit appui sur le dossier du canapé afin de regarder Edward, toujours concentré, installé à la table de la salle à manger.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu une explication à ça ? demanda Bella, étonnée. C'est Alice ! ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion, avec un ton évident.

-Oui, c'est vrai excuse-moi. J'ai la tête ailleurs, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à son écran.

Bella se leva, et alla se placer derrière Edward. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son homme et positionna sa tête au dessus de l'une d'elles afin de regarder l'écran.

-Un soucis ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un léger massage.

-Oui et non. Tu sais, on doit bosser sur la thèse de Xalli.

-Xalli, c'est la femme aztèque que tu as trouvé en Colombie ?

-Oui, c'est elle. Le problème, c'est que je dois définir son portrait robot en trois dimensions et le joindre à ma thèse pour Washington. Et...je ne sais pas. Ca ne me plaît pas...Il manque quelque chose...soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre le ventre de Bella.

-Une femme exilée et décédée depuis près de sept siècles embête mon mari, la vilaine, le taquina Bella.

_-Bella, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi...aussi calme ! s'étonna Alice en achevant de coiffer les boucles de la jeune femme. Moi j'étais surexcitée !_

_-Eh bien, je me dis que s'il devait partir en courant, il serait dans les plus froids plateaux de Norvège depuis longtemps. Hey bonhomme ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque son neveu arriva vers elle._

_-Hep ! s'écria Alice. Kayne ! Pas de mimines crottées sur la jolie robe de Tata Bella !_

_-Mon fils n'a pas les mains crottées ! s'insurgea Rosalie, faisant éclater de rire Bella._

_-Alors...il est beau Tonton Eddy ? demanda Bella au petit garçon sur le ton de la confidence._

_Le bambin ne sachant pas encore vraiment dire autre chose que "Mama" ou "Paaa" ou son prénom se contenta de montrer du doigt la porte en bois qui menait à la chambre d'Edward._

_-Oui, le félicita Bella, il est là-bas. _

_L'enfant aperçut alors un grand miroir et courut vers celui-ci en le pointant du doigt. _

_-Bébé Kay...murmura-t-il souriant en s'adressant à Bella par le biais du miroir._

_Rosalie applaudit son fils et alla le prendre dans ses bras. _

_-Bon Bella, fini de rire maintenant. Vas te marier, ordonna Alice. Et tâche de ne pas craquer ta robe. Dire que tu en es déjà à douze kilos..._

_-Oh ça va hein ! s'exclama Bella, boudeuse. On verra quand tu y seras, toi ! _

_-Impossible, rétorqua Alice._

_-Tss...on dit toutes ça._

_-Impossible, je te dis, réfuta à nouveau Alice en poussant Bella vers l'escalier qui permettait de sortir de la sacristie. Prends garde aux escaliers, je ne veux pas que tu tues ma nièce par maladresse._

_-Je l'espère aussi, répondit sarcastiquement Bella. Une fille ? Pourquoi une fille ? On ne sait pas encore, ça ne fait que trois mois. _

_-Ca fait trois mois et t'as déjà pris douze kilos alors que c'est marqué qu'on est pas sensée en prendre, dans les bouquins._

_-Tu lis des bouquins de grossesse, toi ? s'enquit Bella avec un large sourire._

_Alice haussa les épaules en signe de dédain._

_-Il faut bien que je me renseigne pour mon neveu chéri, dit-elle en pinçant la joue de Kayne, et ma nièce à venir._

_-Alice, ce n'est peut-être pas une fille, avertit Bella. _

-Même vivantes et sur le territoire elles ne font que m'embêter, se plaignit Edward alors que Bella lui donnait une tape sur la tête.

-A t'entendre parler, on croirait que tu vis dans un harem !

-C'est presque ça ! s'exclama Edward en regardant Bella s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

-Tu as trois filles et une femme, et tu appelles ça un harem, toi ? rit Bella.

-Je vous protège férocement, affirma Edward. J'empêche toute personne portant un cornet et deux boules fraises de vous approcher.

-Ca n'est pas très efficace, constata Bella.

-Car tu n'y mets pas du tien ! Tu te souviens de cette réception pour le journal ? Mettre une jupe si courte aussi !

-Je ne parlais pas de moi mais de ta fille aînée, clarifia Bella, mutine.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Edward en se levant. Comment ça, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne connais pas Seth ?

-Qui est Seth ?

-Rien, rien. Bon j'y vais Chéri, je dois aller au labo chercher mes photos pour l'article. Je t'aime !

Bella ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Edward seul, au milieu du salon.

-Chase ! appela-t-il. Viens voir par-là.

Un jeune homme de dix huit ans arriva tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son jean trop bas.

-Dis moi, tu connais Seth ?

-Qui est Seth ?

_-Bella ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! cria Alice en déboulant dans l'appartement._

_-Alice ? Que fais-tu à Chicago ?_

_-Une entrevue avec un des boss de l'émission culinaire, tu sais sur la 21. Peu importe, je me promenais par hasard vers les magasins, et regarde ce que j'ai dégoté ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un body griffé Prada, avec des petits strass le long de l'encolure et sur la couture autour des cuisses. Ma nièce sera la plus belle._

_-Alice, soupira Bella. Je t'ai avertie._

_-De quoi ? demanda d'un ton désintéressé Alice qui souriait comme une démente._

_-C'est un garçon._

_Le sourire d'Alice retomba instantanément, et Bella lui tapota l'épaule. Edward choisit d'arriver à ce moment-là en souriant. Il s'arrêta surpris en voyant sa soeur dans son salon l'air dépité._

_-Alice ?_

_La brunette se retourna alors et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le tapis. Assise à califourchon sur son frère, elle tenta de l'étrangler tout en vociférant des injures._

_-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, pauvre abruti ! Con de la pire espèce, as-tu seulement idée de ce que ça veut dire !! _

_-De quoi...bredouilla Edward qui virait au violet._

_-Tu mériterais que je coupe court à toutes ces choses ! répondit Alice en faisant le symbole des ciseaux avec ses doigts. _

_-Alice, c'est vraiment catastrophique ? Tu adores Kayne ! intervint Bella, lasse._

_-Mais...bon ok, mais bordel, Edward, le prochain coup, si tu te loupes...menaça Alice._

* * *

-Chase, putain, t'arrêtes ouais ?! cria une jeune fille, alarmant tous les passagers.

-Un langage fleuri...Maman, t'as vu comment elle parle, Aylinn ?

-Maman, pourquoi c'est Laila près du hublooooot ? se plaignit une petite fille en faisant la moue.

-Parce que t'es une morveuse, et que les morveuses n'ont pas le droit d'être près du hublot. _Es prohibido, _rétorqua une fille habillée tout en noir qui fouillait d'un geste rageur dans un sac noir aux imprimés "hard rock".

-Maman !! cria la petite fille.

-Maman, dis à Chase d'arrêter sinon, je te jure que je le tue à coup de bombe lacrimo !

-CA SUFFIT !! cria un Edward échevelé qui tentait de séparer deux de ses filles qui en étaient venues aux mains dans la banquette devant lui et qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil les deux autres derrière lui.

Il observa Bella, qui lisait son roman avec un petit sourire satisfait comme si un silence complet l'entourait. Il reporta son attention sur ses enfants qui continuaient de se chamailler.

-Riley, ma puce, tu vas être malade. Souviens toi de la dernière fois où tu as insisté pour être à côté du hublot. Papa a dû rester avec toi assis sur les cabinets pendant tout le voyage. Maman s'était endormie et s'est réveillée pile quand l'hôtesse est sortie des cabinets après t'avoir donné un bonbon.

-Je suis grande maintenant, j'ai huit ans ! Avant j'étais petite.

-Chérie, la dernière fois que nous avons pris l'avion -taisez-vous vous deux !- c'était il y a trois mois.

-Oui, mais mon anniversaire n'était pas encore passé.

-Je vois, soupira Edward qui trouvait que la petite Riley ressemblait de plus en plus à sa Maman, ou pire sa tante.

-Mais c'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais regarder la télé du coup.

Edward corrigea ses pensées, décidant finalement que sa fille lui ressemblait.

-Merci, ma puce. Laila...je sais qu'en ce moment le monde est grave pourrav', que c'est la daube de prendre l'avion avec ses vieux surtout pour aller voir les ancêtres pour Noël et le nouvel an au lieu d'aller faire la fête chez Jaylen et Casey. J'ai bien conscience que t'as treize et que t'en as marre qu'on te traîne comme une gamine. Alors comporte toi comme une adulte, et essaye de causer calmement avec Riley, hum ? Ca serait vachement cool.

Un grognement lui répondit et Edward adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa fille cadette.

-Maintenant vous deux, continua-t-il en se retournant et en pointant avec son index et son majeur, ses plus grands enfants. Bon sang, vous vous tenez à carreaux, car je crois que je vais faire une crise de nerfs, vous êtes les plus grands et vous êtes encore pires que les deux autres ! Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe...A la maison ou en famille, vous vous faites des câlins, vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher. Mais alors dès qu'on va tous ensemble dans un endroit avec un public potentiel, c'est le branle-bas de combat ! Enfin.

-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de lire les textos que lui a envoyé Sethounet ? se moqua Chase.

-Abruti, siffla Aylinn en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

Chase éclata de rire et reporta son attention à son magasine. Edward soupira et se rassit correctement. Il observa sa femme qui n'avait pas changé de position et qui soupirait de bien-être. Il fronça les sourcils et l'appela.

-Bella...Bella. Bella !

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et souleva délicatement les cheveux près de son oreille. Il eut un air horrifié puis blasé en y découvrant une boule Quiès. Il l'enleva prudemment, et Bella se retourna vers lui. Elle enleva la deuxième puis ferma son bouquin après avoir mémorisé la page.

-Ca y est, la mascarade est finie ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Je. te. hais, articula Edward. Laila est dans sa phase où tout la gave, Riley veut être près du hublot, Aylinn fantasme sur les messages de son jules, et Chase la charrie avec ça.

-Félicitation, tu as réussi ! dit-elle en constatant que chacun de ses enfants était calme et s'occupait. Elle sourit alors en repensant au commentaire d'Edward sur Laila.

_-Rose, c'est la troisième fois, et pourtant j'ai pas du tout...envie...grogna Bella en se crispant alors qu'une nouvelle contraction faisait effet. Tu crois que...hum...c'est normal...aïe ! Diable, où est Edward !?_

_-Il arrive Bella ! s'affola Rosalie, enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Hep vous là ! cria-t-elle à un infirmier. Elle accouche !_

_-Ah ! J'arrive avec un lit. _

_Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un lit roulant et quelques infirmières et sages femmes. Il aida Bella à s'allonger sur le lit, et commença à avancer d'un pas rapide vers un ascenseur de service. Rose s'accrocha à un barreau du lit afin d'arriver à tenir le rythme de la course, devant trainer un ventre aussi proéminent que celui de Bella. _

_-Madame, allez-y doucement, ne faites pas trop d'efforts, lui conseilla une infirmière. _

_Ils ralentirent l'allure, puisque Bella n'était de toutes façons pas encore assez dilatée. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Lorsqu'il entama sa montée, Bella souffla, consciente de ce qui l'attendait plus haut et plus tard. L'ascenseur eut alors une sorte de rebond et s'immobilisa instantanément. _

_-Merde, marmonna l'infirmier en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton du troisième étage._

_-Merveilleux, grogna Bella. Voilà qui est parfait. C'était presque à prévoir, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux avant de crier assez fort, conséquence d'une contraction plus intense. _

_Une heure plus tard, la bête était toujours vivante et l'infirmier s'égosillait contre l'imbécile de l'interphone qui ne cessait de lui dire depuis exactement cinquante cinq minutes que les dépanneurs arrivaient. _

_-Le dire c'est pas mal, le faire c'est encore mieux ! J'ai une femme dilatée à presque dix centimètres ici ! _

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAh !! hurla Bella. Je souffre bordel, où sont ces incapables !!_

_-Ah. Je vois. Oui bon d'accord. Bon bah, on vous tient au courant, déclara l'infirmier en raccrochant. Nous avons un problème, dit-il ensuite, s'adressant aux sages-femmes qui l'entouraient ainsi qu'à Bella et Rosalie. Nous sommes coincés entre deux étages. Remettre l'appareil en marche sans qu'il n'y ait aucun risque pour nous prendrait des heures et nous n'avons manifestement pas ce temps. Du reste, il y a bien cette trappe là-haut, dit-il en désignant le plafond, on pourrait passer par là puisqu'ils ont réussis à ouvrir les portes du troisième qui sont à peine quelques centimètres au dessus de nous mais...enfin le fait est que vous ne passerez jamais au niveau du ventre..._

_-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire en gros ? grimaça Bella._

_-Nous allons vous faire accoucher ici, annonça l'infirmier avec un grand sourire. _

_-Sans péridurale ?! s'horrifia Bella alors qu'une forte contraction la prenait._

_-Oui. Vous avez déjà vécu un accouchement ? Ca s'est bien déroulé ? ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle opinait du chef. Parfait, vous n'aurez donc probablement pas besoin de césarienne. Et si cela c'est bien passé pour la fois précédente..._

_-Deux fois, marmonna Bella._

_-Deux fois pardon, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que celle-ci se passe mal, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

_-Oui, mais c'était deux fois avec péridurale, crut bon souligner Bella._

_-Bon, bah on va y aller alors, annonça l'infirmier en retroussant ses manches. _

_L'accouchement fut pour Bella pénible et plus que douloureux, pour l'infirmier et ses collègues amusant et passionnant, pour Rosalie source de la perte de capacité auditive, et pour Edward qui hurlait aussi fort que Bella un coup de stress longue durée très puissant. Edward avait pu sauter dans l'ascenseur en passant par la trappe. Tout le monde fut soulagé en entendant un cri de bébé. _

_-C'est une fille, annonça l'infirmier avec un sourire entendu._

_-Je sais, rétorqua Bella qui n'en pouvait plus._

_-Chic chic ! entendit-elle Alice crier dans l'interphone. _

_Un médecin apparut à la trappe et récupéra le bébé afin de lui procurer des soins. _

_-Quelle aventure, commenta une sage-femme. _

_-Attendez, marmonna Bella. Puisqu'un médecin est venu, là, présentement, et qu'on peut entrer et sortir de l'ascenseur comme bon nous semble, enfin sauf Rose et moi...pourquoi ne pas m'avoir apporter la seringue de la péridurale ?_

_-Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit l'infirmier après un moment de réflexion._

_Bella se laissa retomber dans ses coussins, épuisée, tentant de calmer ses envies de meurtre. Rosalie éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à Bella qui lui tapota le dos._

_-Je sais ma Rose...dit-elle, comprenant que son amie était émue._

_-C'est pas ça, renifla Rosalie._

_-C'est quoi alors ? demanda Bella interloquée._

_-J'ai perdu les eaux..._

* * *

Lorsque la petite famille Cullen débarqua à la villa de Carlisle et Esmée, ils furent accueillis par une ribambelle d'adolescents grognons, en plein crise d'hormones ou de rébellion, et quelques petits enfants courant par çi par là.

-Salut Maman, tu vas bien ? demanda Edward en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

-J'ai tous mes enfants près de moi, comment peut-il en être autrement.

Esmée était en effet radieuse. Du haut de ses soixante deux ans, elle se portait comme un charme, elle et Carlisle formant un couple de jeunes amoureux. Charlie et Carlisle riaient à gorge déployée et Bella courut enlacer son père.

-Salut Mona, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la bise à l'amie de son père.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'un ours lui tomba dessus, avec ses ours de fils.

-L'équipe de rugby veut-elle bien lâcher l'arbitre ? suggéra Bella en riant.

Elle se redressa tout en s'époustant. Kayne était l'aîné de sa génération du haut de ses dix neuf ans et prenait son rôle très au sérieux, surveillant chacun des faits et gestes de ses cousines, particulièrement celles qui avoisinaient les quinze-dix huit ans. C'est l'âge des garçons après tout. Venaient ensuite Chase le fils de Bella, puis Hayden, le deuxième fils d'Emmett. Et on pouvait continuer comme ça encore longtemps. L'ensemble des cousins-cousines s'entendait plutôt bien , chacun ayant des affections particulières. Chase et Hayden et Kayne étaient les aînés et aimaient s'appeler les "refaiseurs de portraits". Aylinn et Coleen, la fille aînée d'Alice, étant les Barbies de celle-ci, elles avaient la même mentalité qu'elle. Laila et Shawn, nés dans le même ascenseur, refaisaient le monde ensemble, et Riley, avec Sullivan et Wendy les enfants d'Alice, et Anna la fille de Rosalie et Emmett, passaient leur temps ensemble dans des parties de cache-cache endiablées. L'ensemble donnait une troupe énergique qui donnait parfois quelques sueurs froides aux parents, et grand-parents, Charlie se considérant, et Alice le considérant, comme le grand-papa de Coleen, Wendy et Sullivan.

-Bella ! s'écria Alice. Alors tu as une idée ?

-Bonjour Alice. Je vais bien aussi, merci. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues. Non, je n'ai pas d'idée.

-Mince, marmonna Alice en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

-Chérie, peut-être devrais-tu dire bonjour ? suggéra Jasper en la prenant par la taille.

-Cherche pas, mon vieux, intervint Edward en assénant une claque dans le dos de son beau-frère. Alice à quarante-deux ans, c'est comme Alice à seize ans.

Alice poussa un couinement d'indignation qui fit rire les deux hommes.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!

-Riley, soupira Bella devant l'air moqueur de son frère et d'Alice.

-C'est Wendy, Laila et Shawn, ils ne veulent pas que je joue avec eux.

-A quoi jouent-ils ?

-A la guerre.

-Maman, la guerre c'est pas pour les morveuses ! intervint Laila.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Riley, joue avec Sullivan.

-Mais il est avec Kayne, Hayden et Chase ! Ils lui apprennent à être un homme. Je suis une femme moi !

-Ecoute, Chérie, on discute entre grands. Tu vas bien trouver quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi. Tiens, va voir Anna. Oh, salut Coleen !

-'lut Tata, marmonna la jeune fille en passant devant elle afin d'aller saluer sa cousine.

-Embrouille ? s'enquit Edward, sur le ton de la confidence.

-Elle s'est fait larguée, répondit Jasper.

-Ah ok.

-Les garçons, grogna Alice, à qui leur air supérieur et entendu ne plaisait pas du tout.

-La pauvre, compatit Bella.

-Je crois que dans ce genre d'affaire, c'est moi la plus à plaindre, intervint Rosalie. Ce n'est pas vous qui retrouvez écroulée et pleurante devant votre porte, le coup d'un soir d'un de vos deux fils. Soutenus par leur père, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en fustigeant Emmett.

-Moi, une fois, j'ai eu Edward écroulé et pleurant devant ma porte, commenta Emmett en souriant largement, alors qu'Edward se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

_Bella revenait de l'aéroport. Elle devait être maudite, car elle avait choisi le seul taxi dont le chauffeur ne soit pas un excité du levier de vitesse._

_-Excusez-moi, vous ne pourriez pas aller un peu plus vite, s'il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment crevée et j'aimerai rentrer. A ce rythme, j'ai bon espoir qu'on y soit la semaine prochaine._

_-Ecoutez ma p'tite dame, il y a un bouchon, alors à moins que mon taxi s'envole au dessus de toutes les voitures en agitant ses grandes oreilles, j'aurai un peu de mal à avancer. Et comme je ne suis pas encore Hulk, je n'arriverai jamais à lever le camion qui bloque les trois voies._

_-N'y a-t-il pas une autre sortie ?_

_-Quand bien même il y en aurait une, le principe d'un bouchon, c'est de bloquer devant nous et derrière nous. Et j'vous l'ai dis, mon carrosse, c'est pas Dumbo._

_Bella soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son bébé. Chase avait un peu plus de trente huit mois et elle avait dû le laisser à la bonne garde d'Edward pendant un mois, le temps qu'elle règle des affaires avec Stylistic. Alice venait d'être déclarée rédactrice en chef du journal qui était officiellement le sien. Bella avait dû signer quelques paperasses qu'Alice avait dû mal à gérer en plus des préoccupations de la publication et de sa grossesse._

_Ce fut avec un immense soulagement et un grand sourire que Bella sortit du taxi pour se diriger dans l'appartement d'Edward, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vendre. Elle avait demandé au chauffeur d'attendre, le temps qu'elle aille chercher de la monnaie pour la course. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait, c'était de voir Jessica, LA Jessica Stanley, avec Chase dans ses bras, assise sur le canapé. Edward sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain en riant, torse nu, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette blanche. Manifestement, aucun des deux ne l'avait vu. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, avança à grandes enjambées, récupéra le bébé avant de gifler Jessica. Elle n'écouta même pas les cris d'Edward et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la sortie tout en récupérant au passage de la monnaie dans un pot placé sur la table près de la porte d'entrée. Elle courut jusqu'au taxi et le pria de démarrer rapidement afin de la conduire à l'aéroport. Elle eut pour une fois de la chance dans sa vie, car un avion pour Boston partait vingt minutes plus tard, juste le temps de prendre un billet, signaler son absence de bagages et justifier l'identité de Chase, dont les papiers d'identité se trouvaient constamment dans son sac à main._

_L'avion attérit quelques heures plus tard, et Bella en sortit les larmes aux yeux et son fils endormi dans ses bras. Elle téléphona à Emmett qui vint la chercher en urgence, inquiet. Il ne posa aucune question quant à l'état de sa petite soeur, qu'il avait quitté très tôt le matin, plus que joviale, et sans son fils. Il la conduisit chez lui, et Emmett emmena directement le petit Chase dans le coin jeu avec Kayne, alors âgé de plus de deux ans. Bella éclata en sanglots et Rosalie demanda à Emmett de s'occuper d'Hayden né deux mois plus tôt. _

_-Bella qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Rosalie._

_-Je suis cocue pour Jessica. _

_Le lendemain, afin de changer les idées à son amie et belle-soeur, Rosalie décida de l'embarquer avec Alice dans une sortie shopping pour bébés, ceux-ci étant confiés à Emmett, pour son plus grand plaisir, lui permettant ainsi d'initier sa petite équipe à la théorie du rugby. Alice était plus que remontée contre son frère, et ne s'était retenue de l'appeler que sous la supplication de Bella. _

_Quand Bella revint dans son ancienne maison, avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, Edward était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, les yeux rouges, son fils dans ses bras. Elle ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé entre son départ et son retour à la maison, mais le fait est qu'Edward, après avoir déposé Chase au sol, s'était jeté en pleurant dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon et en lui jurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et la dispute s'était clos dans une étreinte passionnée et amoureuse après que Bella ait annoncé à son mari qu'elle attendait un deuxième bébé. _

-Merci Emmett pour cette intervention nécessaire, siffla Edward, sarcastique.

-Lâche, as-tu honte d'avoir été dévasté par amour pour ta femme ! s'exclama Emmett d'une voix dure tandis qu'Edward soutenait son regard et que Bella souriait d'un air victorieux.

-Jamais.

-Ca remonte à loin quand même, constata Bella.

-De quoi ? intervint Aylinn qui passait près d'eux avec Coleen.

-Ta conception ma chérie, lui répondit son père. Enfin, ouais.

-Beurk ! grimaça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

* * *

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans la jovialité et la bonne entente. Les jeunes, au départ réticents, avait fini par enterrer les haches de guerres et tous avaient participé activement aux conversations. Pour la plus grande joie d'Edward et Bella, Laila avait été prise par des fous rires plusieurs fois. La jeune fille avait deux facettes. Celle qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'à ses parents, sa grand soeur ou Shawn. Et celle qu'elle montrait aux autres, froide et hautaine.

Bella et Edward se trouvaient à présent au calme, dans la chambre de jeune garçon de celui-ci. Les enfants étaient à l'étage au dessus, discutant ou jouant. Ils étaient plus résistants à l'avion que leurs parents. Bella avait sa tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari.

-Tu crois qu'on saura se débrouiller ? chuchota Edward. Ils sont grands maintenant. C'est presque ça le plus dur. Quand je pense que Chase va déjà depuis un an à Harvard.

-Le pauvre, il vit presque avec Emmett, commenta Bella avec un grand sourire.

-Dans un an et demi, c'est Aylinn. Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir suivre Seth ? Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord avec ça.

-On verra, Edward. En plus elle parle de Yale, avec Coleen. Et puis...il nous reste Riley ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Edward éclata de rire à l'évocation de sa fille, peut-être la plus pénible des trois à son âge, et la plus "fille à sa maman". Il se figea alors que Bella se positionnait sur lui et parsemait son coup de petits baisers.

_-Je suis rentré ! annonça Edward en claquant la porte derrière lui. _

_Il se figea, constatant qu'aucun bruit ne régnait dans la maison._

_-Ooook...je vois, dit-il. C'est toujours agréable d'être reçu par ses enfants et sa femme après une mission d'un mois et demi. _

_Il posa sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable et sa mallette de pinceaux sur le canapé et plaça son manteau sur le dossier. Alors qu'il allait se préparer un sandwich, les lumières s'éteignirent._

_-On a oublié de payer la facture ? se demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet. _

_Ils avaient des soucis d'argent. Les missions se faisaient rares et peu fructueuses, et le magasine d'Alice baissait au classement des ventes. Elle avait dû mal à assurer les salaires de tous ses employés et craignait de devoir en licencier. _

_Il sentit alors des bras enlacer sa taille et il sourit._

_-Salut ma belle...murmura-t-il. Où se trouve la fratrie ?_

_-Ton fils expérimente sa première soirée jeux vidéos entre copains. Aylinn avait une soirée d'anniversaire et la maman de Casey a été suffisamment courageuse pour se proposer de les garder cette nuit. Et Laila dort profondément, elle est épuisée, elle a passé son après-midi avec Angéla. Elle s'entraîne à l'éducation d'une fillette de trois ans._

_-Ils ont enfin réussi ?! s'exclama Edward._

_Bella acquiesça et Edward sourit franchement. Voilà maintenant plus de six ans que ses amis essayaient d'avoir un bébé. Angéla était tombée enceinte une seule fois, lors de leur première tentative. La grossesse s'était bien déroulée et pourtant elle le mit au monde mort-né. Deux ans plus tard, ils avaient alors essayé à nouveau sans succès, jusqu'à présent. Rien n'était joué, mais Angéla était l'objet d'un suivi précis, et la gynécologue était optimiste. Le jeune couple s'autorisait alors à avoir un peu d'espoir. _

_-Bella ?_

_-Huuum ?_

_-Pourquoi la lumière ? demanda Edward alors que Bella déposait sa bouche chaude et humide le long de la colonne vertébrale de son mari. _

_Elle laissa glisser ses mains vers le ventre d'Edward et fit courir ses doigts dans chaque creux de son bassin, sous l'élastique de son caleçon. _

_-Chérie ?_

_Bella soupira et se détacha de lui. Elle prit la télécommande déposée sur le bar, et appuya dessus afin d'éclairer la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent quand il vit Bella vêtue uniquement d'une de ses chemises. _

_-Tu vois Edward Cullen, je t'ai donné trois enfants. Qui eux, m'ont donné des vergetures, plus de ventre, des cuisses molles, des fesses moins fermes. Suis-je devenue si horrible à tes yeux ? demanda-t-elle en déboutonnant lentement la chemise._

_-Pas..pas du tout, balbutia Edward en déglutissant._

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir touchée depuis presque six mois en ce cas ? continua-t-elle en s'approchant lentement et en laissant tomber la chemise au sol. Je ne te plais plus ? acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix en se collant à lui et en le fixant dans les yeux._

_-J'dois être con, marmonna-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _

_Il l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'elle les guida vers leur chambre. Il se déshabilla pendant le trajet et se jeta près sur le lit l'entraînant avec lui. Il commença par caresser ses cuisses et embrassa ses tétons durcis. Bella gémit faiblement, alors qu'Edward donnait de petits coups de langues sur ses pointes. Elle sentit sa main libre descendre jusqu'à son point sensible sur lequel il appuya vigoureusement, la faisant haleter de plaisir. _

_-Je t'aime mon amour...ne crois jamais que je ne te désire plus, murmura-t-il._

_-Edward...gémit-elle alors qu'il accentuait sa caresse. Je..._

_-Maamaan...couina une petite voix derrière la porte accompagnée de grattements._

_"Heureusement qu'elle est trop petite pour atteindre la poignée" pensa Bella._

_Elle soupira et Edward se décala._

-Riley, va te coucher, ordonna Bella d'une voix douce. Il est tard.

-Je ne peux pas dormir avec vous ?

-Tu es grande chérie. A ton âge, les enfants ne dorment plus dans le lit de Maman et Papa. Il faut que tu apprennes à dormir toute seule.

-Heureusement qu'on a fermé la porte à clés, chuchota Edward.

-Alors je veux redevenir petite, protesta la fillette, toujours derrière la porte.

-On en parle demain ma puce, d'accord ? intervint Edward.

-Mais j'ai peur ici, je ne connais pas bien.

Bella soupira. Riley avait toujours du mal à dormir dans les endroits autre que sa maison, ce qui causait parfois pas mal de problèmes. Elle connaissait pourtant la maison de ses grands-parents, mais se sentait toujours insécure. Toute petite, dans ces cas-là, Edward et Bella l'autorisaient à venir dans leur lit et Riley venait ensuite presque systématiquement. Puis en grandissant, elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Laila. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule puisque Laila ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Bella enfila un peignoir et Edward alla sous la couverture. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et la petite fille entoura les jambes de sa mère avec ses bras.

-S'il te plaît...

Bella s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille et caressa ses boucles brunes.

-Ecoute, à partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de venir voir Papa et Maman dans le lit, sauf si tu as fais un trop gros cauchemar.

Elle prit la main de sa fille qui commençait à pleurnicher, et la guida vers l'étage du dessus. En passant devant la porte d'une chambre, elle constata que Coleen et Aylinn étaient toujours réveillées puisque la lumière filtrait au dessous. Elle continua son chemin, remarqua que Shawn et Laila étaient couchés, puis se dirigea vers la dernière porte où ne filtrait aucune lumière. Elle toqua doucement puis ouvrit la porte.

-Maman ? demanda Chase d'une voix endormie, alors que Hayden et Kayne grognaient. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Il alluma la lumière de chevet et porta son regard sur sa mère et sa petite soeur.

-Tu te souviens ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois ? Sur les nuits de Riley et tout ça.

-Oh. Oui. Allez viens, dit-il à sa soeur en écartant la couette.

La petite fille s'y précipita et se cala contre le torse de son frère.

-Maintenant, chuchota Bella. Quand tu as peur, tu dois venir voir Chase. Mais uniquement quand tu as peur. Si tu as seulement envie de dormir avec quelqu'un, tu dois demander l'autorisation pendant la journée à la personne avec qui tu veux dormir. Si on te répond non, pas de caprice. D'accord ?

Riley hocha la tête et Bella lui embrassa le front ainsi que celui de son fils.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, désolée pour le dérangement.

-Maaann ? demanda la petite voix ensommeillée de Riley, alors que Bella s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.

-Quoi Riley ?

-Tu crois que si demande je demande à Laila si je peux dormir avec elle demain, elle dira oui ? Comme avant.

-Je ne sais pas ma puce. Demande le lui, répondit Bella après réflexion.

Elle referma la porte en espérant que sa fille cadette ne serait pas trop dure avec la petite fille, puis retourna à la chambre d'Edward.

_Les caresses de son mari se firent plus poussées, plus pressantes. Il saisit le petit tube de crème au chocolat et étala la mixture sur le buste de sa femme. Il commença à suçoter doucement la friandise avant de se mettre à la laper. Il descendit progressivement vers la féminité de son épouse et la caressa amoureusement avant d'y déposer plusieurs petits baisers et d'aspirer entre ses lèvres son clitoris gonflé. Les gémissements de Bella se transformèrent en cris et Edward prit plus de plaisir que jamais à l'écouter._

_-Magnifique, ce cadeau de mariage des filles, haleta-t-elle en faisant référence à la boîte contenant plusieurs parfums de crèmes aromatisées dont l'usage était purement à but érotique._

_-Ma Bella, murmura Edward en remontant près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Je te promets que ta nuit de noce sera la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie. Je t'aime Bella Cullen. _

_-Je t'aime Edward Cullen. _

_Elle allait pour saisir la boîte de préservatifs parfumés et texturés dans la boîte lorsqu'Edward l'arrêta d'une main._

_-Edward, je n'ai pas pris ma pilule, Alice m'a dit que..._

_Edward l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche._

_-Aucune utilité ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_-Tu préfères une fille ou un garçon, demanda-t-elle, la voix rendue grave par le désir et la joie._

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Peu importe après tout, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement._

-Tu as pris ta pillule ? demanda Edward, excité à bloc.

-Oui, chuchota Bella avant de descendre le long du corps de son mari et de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

-Oh bordel...marmonna-t-il. Haaan...Bella...

Elle aspira le bout de son sexe et frotta ses dents contre.

-Putain...gémit-il.

Elle accentua ses mouvements de bouche contre le gland de son mari avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, le faisant gémir longuement.

_Bella savait que son petit numéro marcherait. Enfin elle n'en était pas sûre totalement mais préférait ignorer les pourcentages restant. Elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à être frustrée et en manque au point de se mettre à poil devant lui. Elle aurait simplement pu le chauffer, mais cela aurait peut-être eut moins d'impact. Laila avait été facile à recoucher, elle avait seulement entendu son papa parler. Bella, alors qu'Edward, toujours dans sa bouche, gémissait de plus en plus, remercia mentalement Chase de l'avoir suppliée pour aller à cette soirée jeux vidéos. Elle qui était sceptique au départ..._

_-J'en peux plus, Bella, mon amour, je t'en prie, balbutia Edward en l'attirant à lui. _

_Elle se redressa et s'empala lentement sur lui sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, ils gémirent fortement, et Bella commença un langoureux va et vient qui le fit haleter. Rapidement, les coups de bassins d'Edward s'ajoutèrent au mouvement et le rythme devint plus effréné. Bella accéléra la cadence, sous la supplique d'Edward et de petits picotements se déclanchèrent dans son bas ventre. Lorsque Edward sentit les parois du vagin se resserrer autour de lui, il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas venir à l'instant. _

_-Qu'est-ce-que...ça...tu...m-m'as manquée...balbutia-t-elle avant de se laisser emporter par l'orgasme. _

_Edward se déversa en elle dans un grand râle quelques instants plus tard._

_-Je t'aime comme un fou, dit-il après qu'ils aient repris leur respiration._

_Machinalement, Bella jeta un coup vers son sac à main qui reposait sur la commode et blêmit lorsqu'elle aperçut le sac de pharmacie qui en sortait._

_-Merde, murmura-t-elle. _

_-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a mon coeur ?_

_-Finalement...en fait, ça m'étonnerait que j'ai pris ma pilule. La plaquette est finie depuis un moment et je viens seulement de la racheter car je sors de mes règles. Et, la nouvelle se trouve dans le sac à pharmacie là, dit-elle d'une petite voix honteuse, en désignant son sac à main._

_Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour être inconsciente à ce point et faire des bêtises pareilles en pleine crise financière. Edward allait l'envoyer aussi sec à l'hôpital, lui même était le plus impliqué dans ce manque cruel d'argent. Un enfant en plus serait...vraiment très juste. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse._

_Elle sentit les doigt d'Edward lui relever le menton et elle croisa son regard. Elle constata que ses yeux brillaient et qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire._

_-Moi je vote pour une fille, dit-il. _

-Mon ange ?

-Huuuum ? marmonna Bella qui était confortablement installée les yeux fermés dans les bras musclés de son époux.

-Tu...tu as bien pris ta pilule ?

Bella sourit en repensant à la conception de Riley et s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Non pas que je sois contre...enfin..mais, balbutia-t-il.

Bella lui fit un sourire rassurant, signe qu'elle comprenait. Ils en avaient fait assez, maintenant le privilège de donner la vie appartenait aux jeunes. Chaque chose en son temps. Et elle attendrait patiemment le jour où Chase lui rapporterait l'échographie de sa femme ou son test de grossesse. Même si elle souhaitait qu'il ne se presse pas pour autant. A seulement dix huit ans...

-I want to spend my lifetime loving youuu...if that is all in life I ever do...lui chanta Edward à voix basse.

Bella sourit et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

-Tu vois Rose, marmonna-t-elle. Je t'avais bien dis que c'était lui.

-De quoi ? demanda Edward qui avait mal entendu.

-Laisse tomber, lui murmura Bella en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et de s'endormir lentement.

* * *

_**Evocations :**_

_-Pour les femmes qui ont connu la grossesse, vous allez me dire "aah ! impossible ! on ne prend pas autant en si peu de temps ! Elle a 16 ans, elle ne peut pas savoir". Eh bien, ça je vous l'accorde, mais vous ne connaissez pas ma soeur xD (quoique si, c'est possible qui sait ^^) Pour celles qui connaissent la grossesse en ce moment même et qui est bien engagée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop plombées... Pour celles qui débutent, j'ai été ravie de vous foutre la trouille xD_

_-Au sujet des prénoms, vous vous dites "ça y est, encore une gamine qui choisit des prénoms américains zarb..." Héhé, en fait c'est en hommage à des potes à moi et autre. Une copine Aylinn, elle est très dynamique, parle très mal lol, on est restée coincées dans l'ascenseur une fois, elle a raconté sa life à la dame qui lui parlait dans l'interphone. Pour Kayne, c'est un copain super drôle aussi que j'adore. Au sujet de Chase, c'est le héros d'un de mes bouquins cucul préférés. Et Riley, parce que il y avait ce nom dans un des feuilletons à l'eau de rose de ma mère. Pareil pour Coleen (vous connaissez toutes les Feux de l'amour je parie xD), Hayden (Christensen lol), Laila (une amie qui a eu une vie horrible..surtout depuis qu'elle est réglée...), Anna (parce que comme ça, le nom est joli), Wendy (comme dans Peter Pan !), Sullivan (un copain), et enfin Shawn (vous connaissez les 4400 ??)._

_**Musique :**_

_-I want to spend my lifetime loving you, Tina Arena et Marc Anthony (Zorro). _


	25. Remerciements !

_**Re coucou à tout le monde !**_

_Donc comme promis, les remerciements ! Je n'allais pas partir comme ça^^ _

_Déjà, au sujet des reviews pour le dernier chapitre (des reviews anonymes je parle), merci infiniment d'avance^^ Si vous souhaitez une réponse, vous pouvez me passer votre adresse mail ou quelque chose dans le genre ou le nom de votre compte sur si vous en avez un mais que vous ne signez pas avec. _

_Ensuite, plus général. Merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos compliments tout le long de cette fic, d'avoir été honnêtes avec moi. _

_ Merci surtout à **Mimily** (je ne sais pas si elle verra ça mais bon) qui est vraiment adorable et qui m'a soutenue dans tous mes coups tordus et mes fautes d'orthographe et qui a été ma psy pendant un temps^^ J'espère qu'elle va bien !_

_ Ensuite à **Magda88** qui, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne m'a suivie depuis le tout début, n'a jamais cessé de me complimenter et m'encourager et qui me fait rêver dans ses fics ! _

_ Merci à **Lenerol** qui a vraiment été plus qu'adorable à se soucier de moi quand j'avais ma petite crise. _

_ Merci à **Lili13** qui me faisait mourir de rire (et de peur) avec ses reviews extra-larges et dont je fais partie des auteurs préférées :D ! _

_ Merci à **Haruhi-shan**, **Mixetremix**, **Joeymalia42**,** Phika17**,** Galswinthe**,** Bigmonster4**,** Annecullen69 **pour leur fidélité et de m'avoir mise en auteur favorite !_

_ Merci à **Caro30**, **Nini**, **Mamzelle-Nami**, **Marjorie**, **Mary79**, **ChrisWyatt**, **Lapetiotesouris**, **Mafrip**, **Morgane**, **Look at the blue sky**, N**aiis**, **Catherine Broke**, **Chartelle**, **Alexa27**, **Lauriane-Chan**, **Plume-x3**, **Fanany**, **Lena-lna933-**,, **Twilight007**, **Bbpoule**, **Mrs Esmée Cullen**, **Twilight33**, **Laurie**, **Tim Tell Will**, V**eronika**, **Severine**, **Raany**, et toutes les autres que je vois moins souvent. Désolée si j'en oublie en écris, mais vous êtes toutes dans ma mémoire ! _

_ Merci à **PetiteFeeMoi**, qui a toujours apporté un regard critique à ce que j'écris et que j'adore ! Courage..._

_ Merci aussi à **Alex**, tu vas te reconnaître^^ Tu m'as rendue chèvre dans certaines reviews, je ne comprenais rien ou tu comprenais rien, j'disais à Mimily que j'avais envie de te te tordre le cou, mais je t'adore quand même^^_

_ En gros, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alertes et que je connais grâce à vos reviews ! _

_ Merci aussi aux autres que je ne connais malheureusement pas, même si je reconnais quelques noms d'auteur de fics que je lis._

_Je dois dire que quand je me suis lancée dans cette fic, je me disais "pff tu t'embarques dans une merde, t'es à chier il n'y a personne qui va te lire". Du coup, j'lui disais à la p'tite voix "m'en fous, je veux juste m'amuser, je ne veux pas me faire repérer par une maison d'édition". Bah vous savez ce que je lui dis maintenant à la p'tite voix ? "Biiiiiiim ! Non seulement j'me suis éclatée mais en plus j'ai tout un tas de fidèles lectrices". Tiens. Niqué la p'tite voix... Bref^^ Je ne suis pas skizo^^ _

_Nan, sans rire. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire...cette fic fait partie des favorites de 339 d'entre vousn et encore c'est pas fini, j'en retrouver tous les jours, je ne compte même pas les simples alertes. 32 m'ont mise en auteur favorite sans compter les alertes. Hallucinant et fantastique. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire Rosalie, je crois que c'est Lui autant que j'ai aimé vous lire et vous répondre !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt sur vos fics ou sur la mienne cet été si vous êtes toujours là ;)_

_Et n'oubliez pas de rire, c'est l'essentiel !_

_Lisa. _


	26. Petite annonce !

Bonjour !

Oui je suis là, pas de rêves ou d'hallucinations, pour celles qui se souviennent de moi ! Je plaisante.

Alors voilà, j'ai fais en quelques sortes un « come back » éclair pour un concours sympa **I love you for...a long time**, organisé par _Demetri'sWife_. J'ai toujours voulu participer à un concours parce que je trouve ça rigolo, ça fait marcher la cervelle et là, puisque la fic était prête depuis un moment, c'était l'occaz' !

Mon OS s'intitule _Unspoken Words_. J'en conviens, il change radicalement de _Rosalie, je crois que c'est Lui_ !

Voici le lien comme me l'a finement fait remarquer Lenerol ;) : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/ 6858732/1/(Unspoken_Words) (parenthèses...)

Au pire, vous pouvez toujours y accéder par le biais de mon profil !

Si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Merci !

Lolie-Lili


End file.
